As long as you're there
by SylviaMaria
Summary: El William McKinley High School ha reabierto sus puertas un año más. Sam y Mercedes deben volver a la realidad después de un largo verano juntos. Su relación ha cambiado pero... ¿soportará los problemas del Club Glee?
1. Nada es lo que parece

_Este es mi primer fic de Glee y a la vez, mi primer fic Samcedes. La historia se encuentra revoloteando en mi cabeza esperando a que la musa la haga fluir a través del bolígrafo. Las canciones que salgan en el fic, las pondré al principio del capítulo, por si alguien las quiere escuchar._

_ Esta historia se la dedico a una persona muy especial para mi, Deb, conocida por aquí como Deb90, porque cuando fue su cumpleaños, mi musa me había abandonado, por lo que tuvo que contentarse con un regalo, corto, dejémoslo ahí, pero gracias a ella mi musa parece haber vuelto, por lo que Deb, esto es para ti, porque los amas tanto como yo. Tú sabes lo que significas para mi. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, ni las canciones ni sus personajes, aunque no descarto secuestrar a Sam y Artie para mi beneficio personal.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Nada es lo que parece<strong>_

—¡Hola! Soy Brittany S. Pierce, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Fondue for two", ¡hoy nos acompaña Sam Evans! Sam saluda a cámara.

Sam saludó con una mano hacia la cámara, sin entender todavía que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo allí. Tenía sed por lo que agarró un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y tomó un sorbo.

—Bien Sam, cuéntanos, ¿en que momento decidiste pasar por el quirófano?

Al oír esto, el líquido que Sam había bebido, salió de su boca a gran velocidad. Brittany, sin embargo, pareció no haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo? —dijo estupefacto.

—Tengo fuentes que aseguran que te pones bottox —dijo la rubia sin dejar, en ningún momento, de apuntar cosas en su libreta.

—¿Yo? No... —¡Oh Dios! ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? —. ¿Quién... quién lo dice?

—Una periodista nunca debe revelar sus fuentes —dijo Brittany comiéndose una zanahoria rebozada en chocolate hirviendo—. Bien, siguiente pregunta. ¿Dónde te compraste los shorts de oro del Rocky Horror? ¿Crees que podría encontrar talla para Lord Tubbington?

Sam dirigió su mirada hacia el gato que descansaba sobre el sofá.

—Brittany, los shorts formaban parte del vestuario, no los compré yo...

—Creo que le gustas —soltó la chica de repente.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Sam nervioso.

—¡A Lord Tubbington! —respondió, levantándose para buscar al gato y sentándolo sobre sus piernas—. Le gustan las personas de color.

—¿De color? —Pero... ¿con qué se había dado un golpe Brittany de pequeña? Pensó.

—¡Si! ¡Azul! ¿Porque eres azul no? ¿O era rojo? Nunca me acuerdo de qué color sois los Pandorianos, ¿o era Pandoreños? ¿Tú que dices Lord Tubbington? ¿Pandorinos?

Sam negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que aquella conversación estuviera teniendo lugar.

—Bien... Volvamos a lo interesante. Sam, fuentes fiables me han dicho que sales con alguien...

—Brittany, dijiste que íbamos a hablar de fútbol...

...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en el William McKinley High School.<p>

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Finn viendo entrar a Brittany en el vestuario de los chicos.

Puck, Mike y Finn la habían estado esperando durante veinte largos minutos, Artie también tenía que llegar y también se estaba retrasando.

—Siento el retraso chicos, no encontraba el pasillo de los vestuarios.

Puck no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—Al grano Brittany, ¿qué has averiguado? —preguntó Finn, ansioso.

—Se ha comprado un Mercedes —respondió ella, tranquilamente, mientras se arreglaba el pelo frente al espejo.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y seguidamente la miraron a ella.

—¿Cómo? —soltó Puck.

—Me dijo que le gustaban los Mercedes y que se había comprado uno —le respondió la chica.

—¿Es lo único que le has conseguido sacar? —preguntó Finn, anonadado.

—También me ha confirmado que viene de Pandora, y que su grito de guerra es: ¿Qué somos? Pandorianos. ¿Qué somos? Pandorianos. ¿Qué somos? PANDORIANOS! ¡Ahhh y Lord Tubbington le pidió salir!

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Pensó Puck.

—¡Me debéis una chicos! —dijo Brittany, orgullosa de sí misma—. Y ahora me voy ya, Jacob Ben Israel me ha dicho que me quiere mostrar un vídeo del Señor Shue rapeando con la señorita Pillsbury —La chica se dirigió hacia uno de los baños.

—Brittany... —habló Mike, rápidamente—. Es la puerta de la izquierda.

—Claro —respondió la rubia—. ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Adiós chicos! —Y diciendo esto cerró la puerta detrás suya.

—¡Vale! ¿A quién se le ocurrió la genial idea de pedirle ayuda a Brittany, tíos? —les preguntó Puck.

—La verdad, pensé que sería una buena idea... —opinó Finn.

—Pues se la ha metido colada tío —dijo Puck mientras Mike soltaba una risilla.

—¡Hey chicos! —Artie entraba en ese momento a los vestuarios para encontrarse con ellos—.No he podido llegar antes, ¿cómo ha ido la cosa?

—Mal... Brittany no ha conseguido sacarle nada —le respondió el asiático, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Os lo dije o no? ¡Os dije que no iba a conseguirlo! —les reprochó Artie, indignado.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Puck.

—Podríamos seguirlo... —les sugirió Finn.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Qué manía te ha dado ahora con seguir a la gente tío? Recuerda que la última vez que lo seguiste descubriste que no tenía casa – Puck volvió a hablar.

—Creo que francamente deberíamos dejar el tema. Sam nos lo contará cuando quiera, si realmente lo quiere —opinó Mike.

—Estoy con Mike, creo que debemos dejar de averiguar. Si no nos lo ha contado es por algo —le apoyó Artie.

—No lo entendéis —dijo Finn—. ¿Qué pasa si es una de nuestras novias?

—Finn... —le respondió Artie—. No es por llevarte la contraria, pero... no puede tratarse de una de vuestras chicas. Primero de todo, a Rachel no la aguanta nadie, excepto tú, debes reconocerlo, es... un poco cargante. A Lauren tampoco la veo capaz, creo que Sam es demasiado para ella.

—Gracias tío! —dijo Puck chocándole la mano.

—Y Tina. Bueno, Tina me quiere, no me engañaría —les aseguró un convencido Mike.

—Estáis demasiados seguros tíos, en serio, no oísteis lo que yo —les recordó, Finn.

—Pues ilumínanos hermano. ¿Qué fue lo que oíste de verdad? —Quiso saber Puck.

* * *

><p>Finn se dirigía hacia la cafetería del McKinley mientras el resto de la gente se apresuraba a marcharse a casa, las clases ya se habían acabado y poca gente quedaba ya en el edificio.<p>

Caminaba por el corredor del ala izquierda cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo. Era Sam, que se encontraba junto a la cabina telefónica, apoyado en la pared, con el teléfono en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se revolvía el pelo.

—Sí. Ya sé que a ti te gusta así, pero ya va siendo hora que vuelva a cortármelo de nuevo. ¿No crees? Si no lo hago, terminaré chocándome con las paredes.

Los pies de Finn se quedaron clavados al suelo, escuchando la conversación.

—Pues no sé de que te ríes la verdad. Como empiece a chocarme con ellas, te vas a quedar sin novio.

-_¿Novio?_

Pensó Finn. ¿Sam salía con alguien?

—¿Así que quieres librarte de mi? Bien, pues nada. Cuelgo el teléfono entonces —dijo Sam riendo.

—Vale, vale. No cuelgo. Ya me ha quedado claro cuánto me quieres... ¿Cómo? ¿Que no me quieres? ¡Mentirosa!

Finn no podía escuchar lo que la chica decía al otro lado de la línea pero oyéndolo a él hablarle así indicaba que lo que tenían iba bastante en serio.

—Lo sé —Rió Sam—. Mierda, se me están acabando las monedas, ¿quedamos más tarde? ¿Dónde siempre? ...¿Sí? ¿Ya has quedado con él? ... Pues, invéntale algo, despístale y vente a verme ... ¿Sobre las ocho, te parece? ... Perfecto, a las ocho entonces, te veo luego... y yo también a ti. Un beso —Sam esperó a que la chica cortase primero, para colgar el teléfono.

_Mierda._

Pensó Finn

_Que no venga hacía aquí, ¡que no venga!_

Para suerte de Finn, Sam entró al baño, contrario a lo que él pensaba.

—Uff —suspiró el moreno, alejándose rápidamente de allí.

* * *

><p>Los chicos habían estado escuchando atentamente lo que su amigo había presenciado. Puck se adelantó hacia él, una vez que Finn terminó de hablar, .<p>

—Seguro que está con una mujer casada, ¡que rápido ha aprendido! —dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Finn.

—Chicos, en serio, puede ser cualquiera. No veo dónde está el problema. ¿Me podéis decir que tiene que ver con nosotros esto? —preguntó Artie.

—Si no nos afectase, nos lo habría dicho, lo sé. Recordad lo que dijo en Nueva York, si no estuviera sin casa y le gustase una chica iría totalmente a por ella —le respondió Finn.

—Tío, no te sigo —Puck arqueó una ceja, dudoso.

—Creo que se refiere a que... Sigue sin casa, pero está con alguien, lo que invalida el comentario —le aclaró Artie.

—Gracias por explicármelo colega, ahora lo entiendo mucho mejor —dijo Puck, burlón.

De pronto Mike llamó su atención.

—¿Puedo decir algo?

Todos giraron la cabeza para mirarlo, extrañados. ¿Había pedido permiso para hablar?

—Yo creo que debemos dejarlo tranquilo. Tened en cuenta por lo que está pasando. Y bueno, supongo que será algo importante, es decir... parafraseando a Finn, si no estuviese sin casa y le gustase iría a por ella, pero él sigue sin casa con lo cuál ni a ella le importa eso ni a él, por lo que, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para meternos?

—Tío, menudo discurso... —soltó Puck.

—Yo creo que tiene razón, dejémosle vivir su vida —le apoyó Artie.

Puck miró a Finn preguntándose que opinaba él.

—Está bien, por ahora, pero si pasa algo no me responsabilizo.

—¡Trato! —dijo Puck chocándoles las manos—. Nos vemos después entonces, tíos, me voy a buscar a Zizes.

—¿Te llevamos a casa Mike? —le preguntó Artie.

—No, gracias, mi madre viene ya a buscarme. Adiós chicos —se despidió el asiático.

—Adiós —dijeron ambos chicos a la vez mientras Finn agarraba la silla y la hacia rodar fuera de los vestuarios.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Mercedes estacionaba su coche en el parking del motel en el que Sam todavía vivía con su familia. Se moría por verle.<p>

Salió del coche lentamente y se giró para cerrar la puerta con llave, tan entretenida, que no vio cómo el chico salía corriendo de la habitación del motel para recibirla.

Mercedes sintió como alguien la agarraba por la cintura,asustándose y lanzando el codo derecho hacia su atacante, girándose rápidamente para asestarle otro golpe. Sin embargo, la persona a la que había tirado al suelo no era ningún atacante, sino su novio, que ahora se retorcía de dolor.

—¡Joder Mercy! ¿Quieres matarme? —dijo Sam intentando incorporarse.

Mercedes alargó su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie con cuidado.

—Lo siento... Pensé que eras un ladrón o un... Un violador —dijo, bajando la voz—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo —repetía una y otra vez—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? ¡Dios! ¡Soy lo peor! ¿Dónde te he dado? Déjame ver —le pidió, levantándole la camiseta.

Sam no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—¡Así que era eso señorita! —la cuestionó Sam—. ¿Querías ver mis abdominales...? Para eso no tenías que pegarme.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza. Aquel no era momento para bromas. Lo había tirado al suelo, por amor de Dios.

—¿Estás bien o no? ¿Te duele? —dijo palpándole el lugar donde se había estrellado el codo.

Sam agarró la mano de Mercedes sosteniéndola sobre su piel.

—Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, bueno, en realidad, me estaba faltando esto —dijo el chico inclinándose para besarla.

Con urgencia, ambos se enredaron en el beso, mientras las manos de Sam sostenían el rostro de Mercedes y las de ella seguían en contacto con su piel debajo de la camiseta. No tardaron mucho en dejarse llevar. Sus lenguas se buscaban, a la vez que las manos de la chica pasaban ahora a la parte de atrás, pegándolo todavía más a ella. Sam llevó su mano derecha a la cintura de la chica mientras que la izquierda se deslizaba por su rostro con delicadeza.

Podrían de verdad seguir así toda una vida si el oxígeno no les fuese realmente necesario.

—Te eché tanto de menos —habló Sam primero, separándose—. No sabes cuánto...

Y volvió a besarla de nuevo, más lento aún.

—Creo que puedo imaginármelo —respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

O quizás no, quizás después de tanto tiempo, Mercedes todavía no comprendía lo que realmente Sam sentía por ella.

Mercedes Jones pertenecía a ese tipo de chicas a las que la gente debería estar recordándole lo guapa, inteligente y especial que era y es, no porque realmente ella lo necesitase, ni por inseguridad. Simplemente porque así se lo merecía. Aquel tipo de chicas que hacían feliz a la gente sólo con existir. Mercedes se merecía lo mejor y después de tanto tiempo Sam todavía no entendía cómo la gente no podía valorarla.

Bueno, quizás era porque los chicos eran idiotas, incluido él, porque solo ellos podían equivocarse no una, sino dos veces.

Le había costado comprender que Quinn y Santana no eran para él. Quinn lo había engañado y a pesar de que quería perdonarla y seguir con ella, Santana le había ayudado a ver la realidad del engaño.

Por eso, cuando Santana había hablado con él, Sam había sentido por fin que le importaba a alguien y no había dudado en apostarlo todo para estar con ella.

Pero aquello no había sido amor, ni siquiera había podido llamarse cariño. Cuando amas a alguien no insultas, no te ríes de la persona, la amas por ser quién es, por lo que es, por cómo es, por sus virtudes y sus defectos. Cuando amas a alguien, todo desaparece y sólo queda la necesidad de compartirlo todo con esa persona, las preocupaciones y los problemas se hacen más pequeños, insignificantes porque tu mente y tu corazón se encuentran junto a la persona que amas en todo momento.

Él quería a Mercedes. La amaba, y a pesar de todas las veces que se lo había dicho, Sam comprendía que ella todavía no estuviese segura. Los tíos eran así de idiotas, y él era uno de ellos.

Todavía recordaba el baile al que habían asistido juntos, el baile donde la había visto por primera vez. Sí, sabía que iban al mismo instituto, ambos se encontraban en los pasillos, en el Club Glee, pero no había sido hasta esa noche cuando realmente la había visto.

Había sido allí donde había conocido a la verdadera Mercedes.

Sam recordó el momento en que se había acercado a ella para decirle lo guapa que estaba, esperando que aceptase su invitación a bailar.

Sabía que llegaba tarde y que la canción estaba a punto de terminar, pero él no podía pensar claramente. Verla allí sentada sola, rodeada de parejas bailando, esperando que alguno de los chicos la invitase...

Fue en ese momento cuando supo cuánto quería hablar con ella, bailar con ella.

Bailaban lentament. Sam la agarraba de la cintura mientras que las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello. Ella se negaba a apoyarse en su pecho, probablemente porque no se creyese con derecho o porque no estuviese cómoda con ello. Pero a él solo le importaba el hecho de que estuviese ahí bailando con él, lo que realmente deseaba.

A pesar de que Finn y Jessie fuesen expulsados del baile y Rachel se quedase sola sin pareja, los bailes lentos entre ellos no se habían acabado.

Con Mercedes se sentía bien, volvía a sonreír.

Después de eso, ambos quedaban para tomar cafés, para hablar del baile, de cómo iban las clases. Mercedes lo había ayudado incluso con sus exámenes finales.

Cuánto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más sonreía. Se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones, para pasar a pensar solo en ella.

No fue hasta el día del funeral de la hermana de Sue, cuando verdaderamente comprendió lo que era perder a alguien. Descubrir que el amor que teníamos un día podíamos perderlo al siguiente, hizo que entendiese que no deseaba mantenerse lejos de ella.

Por eso cuando regresaban al motel después de haber dejado a Mike y Tina en sus casas, Mercedes no pudo evitar echarse a llorar y Sam, a su vez, no pudo evitar, deslizar su mano para secar cada una de las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban.

Allí, la había besado lentamente, sintiendo él mismo las lágrimas de la chica en su rostro. Había sido el primer beso de ella, y él había sentido que la venda que tenía sobre sus ojos, iba desapareciendo a la vez que la besaba.

Besarla había sido maravilloso, no solo por la suavidad de sus labios, sino porque, como si de piezas de un puzzle se tratasen, los de ella casaban perfectamente con los suyos.

Al separarse, Mercedes había agachado la cabeza con vergüenza, pero él la había sostenido con una mano haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

"No quiero ser tu amigo Mercedes, quiero ser más que eso."

Y con esas palabras, todo había comenzado para ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Si os ha gustado la historia, no dudéis en darle un click a "Review this chapter" :)<em>


	2. Primeros recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, les pertenece a esos que se están haciendo ricos con la serie. Yo solo escribo fics.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: Primeros recuerdos<strong>_

"No quiero ser tu amigo Mercedes, quiero ser más que eso."

Ella había dudado, pero él le había prometido que nunca le haría daño, que la trataría bien y que necesitaba intentarlo. Y ella, había aceptado.

A Sam le alegraba saber que podía disfrutar de un largo verano con Mercedes a su lado. Pero esta vez, haría las cosas bien. No quería perderla. No quería que su relación fuese una de las tantas del Club Glee. Aquellas que solían terminar sin ningún motivo aparente de un día para otro. Por eso había decidido que lo mejor sería no contarle sobre ellos a nadie del club.

Sin embargo, Mercedes no había pensado lo mismo cuando él se lo había pedido. La chica había creído que él realmente sentía vergüenza por estar con ella. Que esa era verdaderamente la razón por la que no quería contárselo a todo el mundo. Sam jamás hubiese pensado que ella pudiese reaccionar de esa forma.

—No puedo creer que pienses que me avergüenzo de ti, y que es por eso por lo que te lo propongo. No es así. Escúchame bien. No podría avergonzarme de ti nunca. ¿Te has visto? Estoy con la chica más hermosa e inteligente que existe, eres una diva y eres perfecta. ¡Mírate! Yo soy un estúpido friki disléxico, que solo sabe decir tonterías. No tengo ni casa. No quiero perderte y siento que si se lo contamos a los demás, esto acabará mal. Y yo quiero intentarlo.

—Primero, no eres un estúpido friki disléxico, solo un chico adorable. Y segundo, adoro tus imitaciones, no las llames tonterías. Tercero, no me importa que estés sin casa, porque para mí lo único que me importa eres tú. Y lo de no contarle al club, bueno... A Mike y a Tina les va bien...

—Tina dejó a Artie por Mike, luego Artie estuvo con Brittany hasta que ella lo dejo. Finn y Rachel estaban bien hasta que él la engañó con Quinn.

_Y a mi también._

Pensó Sam.

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo, solo... Por favor, llevémoslo en secreto por ahora.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza finalmente.

Estaba con él y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

* * *

><p>Sam todavía podía acordarse de aquella vez en el Lima Bean a final de curso cuando se encontraran con Kurt y Blaine, habían ido a tomar algo sin saber que algunos de sus amigos podían haber pensado lo mismo.<p>

"Nos acabamos de encontrar en el aparcamiento" había dicho rápidamente Mercedes para cubrirlos. Y lo bueno había sido que ellos no habían sospechado nada.

Durante el resto de las vacaciones no les había vuelto a ocurrir nada parecido. No habían tenido ningún encontronazo con nadie del Club Glee, exceptuando las fiestas que se celebraban en casa de Rachel, donde Sam tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no abrazar a Mercedes o besarla, teniéndola tan cerca.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y también el verano. Poco quedaba ya para volver a la rutina de las clases, las cuáles Sam ni quería nombrar. El verano les había sabido a poco, mantener una relación secreta, era francamente difícil, no solo por tener que estar mintiendo e inventando excusas para poder quedar, sino también por no poder compartir su felicidad con el resto del mundo.

No podía evitar recordar la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

Había sido en un día lluvioso.

Los padres de Mercedes había ido a la celebración del cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, y Sam y Mercedes habían decidido dar un paseo por el parque, sin saber que media hora después los cielos de Lima se llenarían de nubes cargadas de agua, dándoles poco tiempo para volver antes de que empezase a llover a cántaros.

Cuando finalmente habían llegado a su casa, los chicos, estaban completamente empapados, Mercedes había subido rápidamente al piso de arriba en busca de unas toallas para que pudiesen secarse, pues lo último que necesitaban era agarrar un buen resfriado.

Se había girado ya con las toallas en la mano, dispuesta a bajar de nuevo, cuando lo había visto a él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Había subido detrás de ella y ni se había dado cuenta.

Él... Estaba sin camiseta.

—Voy a buscarte algo de ropa de mi hermano —dijo Mercedes nerviosa—. La tuya debe de estar empapada y podrías agarrar una pulmonía.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que se acercaba a su novia.

—Creo que tú también deberías quitártela —dijo el chico, desabrochándole la chaqueta que llevaba.

Y luego, él había comenzado a besar su cuello.

Era tan suave...

—Quisiera amarrarme a ti y no dejarte ir nunca —dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Mercedes se estiró sin perder tiempo, buscando sus labios, dejando caer las toallas al suelo. ¿Realmente importaban en ese momento?

Mientras se besaban, Sam recorría con sus manos su piel por debajo de la camiseta, mientras que las de ella rodeaban su espalda. Quería más, necesitaba mucho más.

Separándose, Sam le empezó a subir la camiseta.

—No sé... si estoy preparada —dijo deteniéndolo.

—No tenemos que hacerlo sino quieres, solo quiero dejarte claro que si estás pensando que no me vas a gustar, ya puedes ir borrando esa idea de tu mente.

—No, no... no es eso, por supuesto que te voy a gustar, soy una diva, ¿recuerdas? Nno es eso, es solo que no sé si... Lo haré bien... —dijo la chica, preocupada.

—¡Oh! —dijo Sam sorprendido—. No sabes cuánto te quiero —dijo, besándola de nuevo.

—¿Estás intentando que cambie de parecer? —preguntó divertida, Mercedes.

—¿Está resultando? —masculló Sam entre dientes mientras la besaba.

—Puede...

—Bien, porque tengo ganas de saber que es lo que guardas ahí debajo —Sam le señaló la camiseta.

Mercedes rió divertida.

Le quería, adoraba sus tonterías, sus imitaciones de Mathew McConaughey, James Earl Jones, sus continuas referencias a Avatar, esa gran obra de arte como él la llamaba. Él quería estar con ella y ella... Ella quería estar con él.

Decidida, agarró la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se la subió lentamente hasta sacársela por completo.

Sam no pudo evitar abrir la boca por completo.

—¡Guau! ¡Lo que me estaba perdiendo!

Mercedes riendo, negó con la cabeza.

_Simplemente adorable._

Pensó. Como aquella vez en el Lima Bean cuando Kurt había nombrado a Pippa Middleton y él no había tenido idea de quién era. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla al recordarlo. Sam era simplemente adorable.

Él volvió a besarla nuevamente, sacándola de sus recuerdos y regresándola a su lado. La besaba en los labios, en el cuello, mientras sus manos intentaban desabrocharle el sujetador.

Pero él se detuvo, antes de hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mercedes extrañada.

—Aquí no. Vamos a tu habitación —dijo agarrándola de la mano.

No llegaron a entrar, pues él se paró nuevamente junto a la puerta.

—¿Estás realmente segura? —dijo, preocupado.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, tirando de su mano para animarlo a entrar.

—Necesito oírtelo decir, Mercy —dijo el chico, suavemente.

—Sí, Sam. Ahora estoy realmente segura.

Sam sentía como el corazón le latía fuertemente, como si fuese realmente a salírsele del pecho y echarse a volar.

—Bien, porque debo aclararte que en cuánto me pruebes, querrás repetir —dijo en tono burlón, tratando así de disimular sus propios nervios.

—Qué seguro que estás —rió Mercedes—. ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras a esta diva?

—Será todo un honor ,Señorita Jones —respondió, mientras la conducía al interior de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

...

—¡Samuel Evans! ¡Regresa al planeta Tierra! ¿En que estabas pensando? —preguntó preocupada, Mercedes.

Todavía seguían allí, parados en el parking del motel. Y él se había ido lejos, demasiado lejos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te decía que estábamos dando un espectáculo, pero tu mente se fue a no sé donde. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Espectáculo? —preguntó Sam, mirando a todos lados—. Pero si no hay nadie — dijo, no dudando un segundo en inclinarse para besarla de nuevo.

No llegó a hacerlo sin embargo, ya que Mercedes tapó su boca, deteniéndolo.

—Da igual Sam. Vamos para dentro —dijo, agarrándole la mano.

—Pero adentro están Stacy y Stevie...

—¿Y? —preguntó la chica.

—Son mis hermanos y los quiero, pero te echo de menos... Hoy deseaba estar contigo —dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura.

—¡Pero si estás conmigo todos los días! —rió Mercedes.

—Ya sabe a que me refiero, señorita...

—Sam, debemos entrar, los niños están solos... —le regañó.

—A sus órdenes, mi capitán.

Mercedes dudó.

— ¿Esa es de un peli?

—Esta es genérica, sale en muchas... —dijo agarrándole la mano mientras caminaban hacia el motel.

Sam llamó a la puerta esperando que uno de sus hermanos les dejase entrar. Les había explicado que mientras sus padres o él estuviesen fuera y ellos permaneciesen solos, aunque fuese por cinco minutos, debían cerrar con llave y no abrirle a nadie hasta que ellos regresasen.

Un enfadado Stevie les abrió la puerta, sin saludarlos. Ni siquiera espero a que entrasen, para irse directo a la tele, al tiempo que Stacy se levantaba para saludarla.

—¡Mercy! ¡Pensábamos que ya no venías! —la pequeña le regaló un abrazo de los suyos.

—¡Imposible olvidarme de vosotros, chicos! —Devolviéndole el abrazo e inclinándose para preguntarle cerca del oído—. ¿Qué le pasa a Stevie?

—Está enfadado con Sam. Le prohibió correr a saludarte en cuanto llegaste —dijo en voz baja la pequeña, soltando una risita.

—¡Hey! ¡Stevie! ¿Cómo está mi chico favorito? —preguntó Mercedes sentándose a su lado enfrente de la tele.

Sam salió en ese momento del baño, oyéndola.

—¿He oído chico favorito?

—Se refería a mi —le respondió Stevie echándole la lengua.

Sam no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Sus hermanos adoraban a Mercedes tanto como él. Stevie incluso se ponía celoso. O era él quién lo hacía.

Stacy se sentó junto a ellos enfrente de la tele.

—Cántanos una canción Mercy! —le pidió la niña.

—Bueno.. ¿cuál queréis?

—¡Ain´t no way! —dijo rápidamente Stacy.

—Try a little tenderness —dijo Stevie.

—¡Quietos! Chicos, ¡desempate por favor! —Todos miraron a Sam esperando su respuesta.

—¡Hey! A mí no me miréis. Es imposible elegir, cualquier canción suena bien con ese portento de voz.

Mercedes rió al escucharlo.

—Cantaré la canción que propuso el que acabe antes de hacer los deberes.

—¡Jo! —protestaron los niños.

—¡Bien hecho! —dijo Sam sentándose también a su lado.

—Eso también va por ti —Stacy y Stevie rieron mientras se sentaban en la mesa con sus tareas escolares—. ¿Los has hecho ya?

—Nop.

—¿Se puede saber porqué?

—Sabes que es difícil concentrarme, sobretodo si sé que vas a venir.

—¡Mentiroso! Levántate ya, vamos. Sino, no hay canción.

—¿Me estás chantajeando con canciones? Me temo que eso conmigo no te va a funcionar, Mercy.

—Si quiere seguir teniendo acceso a este cuerpo de diva más le vale que empiece con los deberes, ¡Señor Evans! —le susurró a su oído.

Sam se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama.

—¡Oh! ¡No es justo!

Mercedes se levantó de la cama, agarrándolo de las manos y tirando de él para levantarlo.

—¡Vamos perezoso!

—¿Sabes que de todas, mi preferida es Hell to the No? —dijo Sam, una vez en pie.

—Samuel Evans, no te atrevas a hacerme la pelota, ¡ve a hacer los deberes! —dijo Mercedes empujándolo hacia la mesa.

_¡Esta es mi chica!_

Pensó Sam, mientras agarraba sus apuntes de matemáticas.

Quién sabe, quizás si se daba prisa, todavía pudiese tener algo más de tiempo para compartir con ella, después de que los niños se durmiesen y antes de que sus padres regresasen al motel.

...

Sam se despertó sobresaltado a la mañana siguiente. Todavía con los ojos semicerrados, pudo ver como Stacy trataba de despertarlo, saltando sobre la cama.

—¡Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! —Chillaba la niña con cada salto.

—¡Stacy! Por favor déjame dormir! —dijo su hermano medio dormido.

—¡Sammy! —le gritó Stacy en el oído izquierdo.

—¿Qué? - le respondió Sam.

—Levántate, que llegamos tarde. Mercy ha venido a buscarnos.

—¿Mercy?

El chico se levantó bruscamente, casi llevándose por delante a su hermana.

—Buenos días, Sam —lo saludó Mercedes.

—Buenos días —se moría de ganas de besarla, pero no podía, no delante de los niños. Cuando fuese a besarla sería a solas, sin testigos.

Viendo que sus padres ya habían preparado a sus hermanos y todos habían desayunado, agarró su ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—No tardo nada —le dijo, metiéndose en el baño, mientras los demás se quedaban viendo la tele.

Mercedes siguió con la mirada el recorrido que su novio había hecho por toda la habitación. Trabajaba demasiado, lo que hacía que no descansase nada bien, y eso no ayudaba en sus estudios. Ya le costaba concentrarse, pero hacerlo después de ir a clase y trabajar en la pizzería era matador.

Le gustaba verlo dormir. Su forma de agarrar la almohada, el modo de colocarse en la cama, su ropa de dormir... Bueno, su ropa no, porque dormía sin camiseta y en boxers. Mercedes soltó una risilla, recordando los pelos con los que se había levantado ese mismo día, definitivamente él tenía razón, necesitaba un corte de pelo.

—¿Vosotros estáis listos ya? —les preguntó a los hermanos.

—¡Siiiiii!

—Bien, ¿qué os parece si cantamos una canción mientras Sam no regresa?

—¡Por favor! —Chillaron los niños, corriendo a sentarse en la cama con ella.

Mercedes empezó a cantar "When I look at you" de la Banda Sonora de la película "The Last Song".

...

Sam la oía cantar desde el baño, quizás porque las puertas del motel no eran lo suficientemente impenetrables para retener su voz.

Adoraba oírla cantar, pero todavía adoraba más que se pasase todo el tiempo cantando, porque Mercedes amaba cantar. A pesar de todo esa faceta de diva que quería mantener, Mercedes era única y especial. Se merecía lo mejor, se merecía un solo, en los regionales, ¡en los nacionales! Merecía que la gente la valorase.

No tenía nada en contra de Rachel, es más, le agradecía enormemente que se le hubiese ocurrido la genial idea de acudir los tres juntos al baile. Después se les había sumado Jessie St Jerk lo que le había hecho más fácil estar junto a Mercedes. Por eso la semana del funeral, cuando Jessie les había propuesto audicionar para un solo, Sam no había podido evitar ponerse de su lado. Definitivamente Mercy merecía ese solo. No le había temblado la voz al contestarle a Finn que, en ese momento, Jessie tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Hasta una semana después de los nacionales, Mercedes no le había hablado sobre la audición. Quería contárselo, pero, simplemente le había restado importancia. Era como si ella misma sintiese que nunca la considerarían apta para un solo, como si no se lo mereciese.

Probablemente Sam le hubiese roto la nariz a Jessie de haberlo oído en ese momento, llamándola perezosa, y probablemente le hubiese respondido algo como "¡Perezoso lo serás tú, imbécil!" pero el tiempo había pasado y Jessie St Jerk ya no estaba a su alcance, solo una dulce Mercy que se merecía que idiotas como Jessie la valorasen realmente.

Verla cantar le llegaba al corazón, como si realmente sintiese las canciones fluir hacia su interior.

Estaba cantando "When I look at you" y sabía que la canción iba para él. Él la hacía sonreír y ella demostraba su felicidad cantando.

Sus recuerdos más felices volvieron a llenar su mente, mientras dejaba que las gotas de agua cayesen sobre su piel, tal y como habían caído sobre él las gotas de lluvia la tarde de su primera vez.

...

_Recordad que una historia se alimenta de Reviews, por lo que, os animo a contribuir a la causa. ;)_

_Muchas gracias por leer la historia. ^^_


	3. As long as you're there

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario ¡mis Samcedes y mis Quartie serían endgame!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: <em><strong>As long as you're there<strong>_

Sus recuerdos más felices volvieron a llenar su mente, mientras dejaba que las gotas de agua cayesen sobre su piel, tal y como habían caído sobre él las gotas de lluvia la tarde de su primera vez.

...

Sentía sus manos rodeando su cuerpo, tocándola, saboreándola, era demasiado para él. La ropa caía una detrás de otra, pero la vergüenza seguía ahí, no se iba. Sam sabía que tardaría en irse. Porque Mercedes no era como las demás chicas, y definitivamente no era como Santana.

Mercy, en el amor, era suave y vergonzosa. Santana, por el contrario era áspera e impulsiva. Dos personas tan distintas. En ese momento, Sam se arrepentía de haberse acostado con Santana. En el fondo, sabía que esa relación no lo llevaba a ninguna parte pero saber que alguien lo tenía en cuenta le agradaba.

La presión era demasiada y Sam sentía que no quería hacerle daño a Mercedes. Pero deseaba tanto saber qué era lo que se sentía al estar dentro de ella... Las caricias y los besos no eran suficientes para él, solo podía pensar en probarla, ahí donde nadie más había estado antes, deseaba amarla, permanecer junto a ella.

Enredados entre las sábanas, los cuerpos se amaban entre besos, Sam probaba sus pechos, sintiendo cómo éstos se avivaban al contacto con sus labios, mientras Mercy suspiraba, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Una de sus manos recorría las piernas de ella hacia arriba llegando a su vientre y volviendo a bajar hasta detenerse en ese territorio desconocido para él.

El chico introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, intentando no hacerle daño, probando su humedad, haciendo que ella se abriese más para él.

Mercy pensaba que de un momento a otro probablemente terminaría desmayándose. Aquella sensación era nueva, y placentera a la vez. Una mezcla de emociones revolucionaban la cabeza de la chica.

Sam no dudó en introducir un segundo dedo, haciéndole ya compañía al otro. Ella era... tan estrecha... y tan deliciosa, demasiado para poder aguantar mucho más tiempo.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti —le dijo al oído mientras mordía suavemente su oreja izquierda.

—Por favor, Sam —se oyó rogarle, Mercedes.

Sam agarró uno de los preservativos que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche para ponérselo.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó nerviosa la chica.

—Mejor no, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho si lo haces —dijo Sam mientras terminaba de ponérselo.

Mercy lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Con ganas. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ella, que nunca había tenido suerte en el amor, que veía las parejas salir y divertirse mientras se quedaba con Kurt viendo musicales o leyendo el Vogue. Ella, una diva, enamorada de Sam y dispuesta a todo por amarlo.

Sam entró lentamente en su interior, intentando no hacerle daño. Se moría de miedo, no quería que ella tuviese malos recuerdos de su primera vez.

Mercedes lo sintió dentro, como si estuviesen conectados, como si no hubiese otra forma en el mundo de amar a una persona.

Sam se retiró despacio, por un momento, intentando que ella se acomodase a él, volviendo nuevamente a recuperar su lugar. Ahí, donde no querría salir jamás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí... sí... —Mas no lo estaba. Pero no le diría que se parase. Mercedes apenas podía hablar con claridad, era demasiado para ella—. Por favor... —le rogó, instándole a que no se detuviese. Animándole a que dejase de contenerse.

—Mercy —dijo el chico mientras se movía a mayor velocidad—. Mercy, dí mi nombre.

Mercedes ya no podía aguantar más, no cuando sus caderas bailaban tratando de perderse en el paraíso. No cuando él le pedía que dijese su nombre. Que lo gritase. Y ella, lo hizo—. !Sam! —gritó, mientras llegaba al clímax, llevándoselo también a él.

Sam se sacó el preservativo y salió de la cama para deshacerse de él, mientras tanto la chica, buscaba las sábanas para taparse con ellas.

El chico volvió a entrar a la habitación segundos después, dirigiéndose hacia la cama, extrañado de verla tan tapada.

—Mercy, ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Por qué te escondes? —dijo intentando destaparle las sábanas.

—¡Mercy! —chilló al ver que ella no las dejaba—. Si ya te he visto suficiente yo creo, además yo también estoy desnudo.

—Lo sé —dijo Mercedes, nerviosa y a la vez, con una sonrisa que jamás había creído poseer.

—Eres preciosa... Eres perfecta... Para mí —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mercedes lo dejó entrar en su cama, inclinándose sobre su pecho hasta quedarse dormida. Había sido en ese momento cuando Sam había descubierto que su novia tarareaba canciones medio dormida. Y sabía que era por él, porque la había hecho feliz, porque la hacía feliz y ella lo merecía.

* * *

><p>Sam todavía continuaba en el baño. Oírla cantar "When I look at you" era todo para él. Sabía que todas las canciones que ella cantaba, salían de su corazón dirigidas al suyo.<p>

Su mente voló de nuevo, recordando aquella vez en la que él había descubierto cuál era la canción que ella siempre tarareaba.

...

Estaban en la cama de Mercedes, completamente desnudos, debajo de las sábanas. Acababan de hacer el amor. Ella se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, como siempre, pero él se negaba a dormirse. Sabía que pronto tendría que marcharse y la tenía con él, estaba con él.

No quería dejar de mirarla, como si de verdad fuese a desaparecer si lo hacía.

Pasó una mano lentamente por su cabello oscuro. No podía creer como podía tener tanta suerte, ahora comprendía como Dios no los abandonaba, podían suceder cosas malas pero él nunca los abandonaba, guardando lo mejor para ellos.

Mercedes se revolvió un poco sin dejar de tararear la canción. Hasta durmiendo reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentía en su corazón.

Deseaba saber que canción tarareaba, pero sentía que si se lo preguntaba, ella ya no volvería a tararearla y él lo echaría de menos.

Pero no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo, porque Mercedes estaba despertándose y abrir los ojos fue lo siguiente que hizo.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó, desperezándose.

—Las siete —dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Pensé que sería más tarde, mis padres regresan a las ocho y media —le informó, Mercedes.

—Mercy... —No podía evitarlo por más tiempo, deseaba saber ya cuál era esa canción.

—Sí? —preguntó medio asustada la chica.

—Yo... Solo... Bueno, quería saber, qué canción es la que tarareas siempre.

Al oírlo Mercedes se asustó. Sabía que tarareaba canciones medio dormida, su madre se lo había dicho más de una vez. Le pasaba lo mismo que a la gente que hablaba en sueños. Pero ella cantaba en sus sueños, porque los vivía con él.

"As long as you´re there" esa era la canción. Aquella que había interpretado Sunshine Corazón en Nueva York. La canción reflejaba su felicidad y lo que sentía por Sam.

Se quedó callada, no sabiendo que responder.

—Mercy.. ¿Qué canción es? —le insistió Sam.

Como si de un huracán se tratase, la respuesta de la chica brotó de sus labios.

—"As long as you're there" Así se llama… As long as you're there —dijo Mercedes con un hilillo de voz.

—No se cuál es —le respondió el chico.

—Es la que cantó Sunshine en los nacionales. ¿No lo recuerdas? —La verdad, le parecía bastante raro que Sam no lo recordase, la canción era preciosa.

—No estuve atento a su actuación, tenía la mente en otro lado —dijo restándole importancia.

—¿Dónde?

—Bueno, en Nueva York no hacía más que pensar en ti y en los nacionales. Quería que todo saliese bien, quería que ganásemos. Realmente llegué a pensar que pasaría, pero con el beso de Finn y Rachel...

—¡Por Dios Sam! ¿Crees que no ganamos por el beso? ¿Los culpas por eso? —preguntó medio enfadada la chica.

—No los culpo, los entiendo. Si fuésemos nosotros Finn y Rachel en ese momento, sé que yo también te hubiese besado como hizo Finn. No pude evitar abrazarte después de la actuación, estando en la otra punta de la fila —rió—.Deseaba haber podido besarte... a veces, odio esta relación secreta.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que lo propusiste. Aunque fue divertido ver como después de ocultarlo, ¡casi nos descubren por un abrazo!

—Te dije que no pude evitarlo —se excusó Sam.

Mercedes se estiró para besarlo en los labios.

—Cántala para mí, Mercy —le pidió Sam.

Mercedes no lo pensó, y empezó a cantársela apoyada en su pecho, sin mirarlo a los ojos, mientras él le acariciaba su pelo negro.

Fue en el estribillo cuando lo miró y él descubrió que ella estaba llorando.

La canción sonaba tan bien con su voz, no sabía como había sido la performance de Sunshine, pero estaba seguro que nunca podría cantarla como Mercedes.

Intentó recordar de donde le había nacido la necesidad de regalarle el anillo a Quinn. Qué idiota había sido en el pasado, había perdido tanto tiempo...

La miró cantando, con sentimiento. Sentía todo lo que decía la letra de la canción, lo quería y él la quería, ya no sentía vergüenza al decirlo.

La canción terminó pero no las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Mercedes.

—Te quiero —dijo mientras intentaba secárselas con las yemas de los dedos.

Sonaba sincero.

Mercedes volvía a besarlo mientras acariciaba su pelo rubio. Como aquel primer beso que se habían dado, húmedo por las lágrimas que ella había derramado.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó de repente Mercedes cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

—Ahora las siete y media —le respondió Sam—. ¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Crees que podríamos volver a repetirlo?

—Volver a repetirlo... ¡Adoro esa frase! —dijo el chico mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia y la giraba para quedar sobre ella, empezando a besarla en los labios y en el cuello para hacerle el amor por tercera vez.

* * *

><p>Sam salió de la ducha por fin, secándose rápidamente. No le hacía nada bien recordar esos momentos. Había empezado a ducharse con el agua caliente, para pasar rápidamente a la fría. No, definitivamente, no le hacía nada bien recordar esos momentos.<p>

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Mercy todavía no había terminado de cantar la canción. O sí, probablemente sería aquella la tercera vez que se la cantaba a sus hermanos. Estos eran muy pesados.

Se quedó mirándola, igual que ella a él, pues ambos sabían lo que sentían.

Stacy salió corriendo, subiéndose en el regazo de Sam, una vez que Mercedes había terminado de cantar la canción.

—¡Mercy nos ha cantado una canción de Hanna Montana! —dijo la niña risueña.

—No es de Hanna Montana —le corrigió su hermano Stevie—. Es de Miley Cyrus.

—Da igual —dijo Stacy sacándole la lengua.

—¿Estáis listos? —preguntó Sam dejando a Stacy sobre la cama—. Venga, buscad vuestras cosas que se nos hace tarde.

Mercedes se levantó, ayudando a los niños a recoger sus mochilas, mientras Sam limpiaba la mesa y ponía los platos en el fregadero.

Los cuatro salieron por la puerta directos al coche de la chica. Antes de llegar al McKinley debían dejar a los niños en el colegio.

Mercedes arrancó el coche, una vez se aseguró de que todos llevaban puestos sus cinturones de seguridad.

El camino se hacía ameno, mientras los niños reían en el asiento trasero, Sam y Mercedes se lanzaban miradas el uno al otro.

Ella llevaba puestos los pantalones de cebra, esos que a él le encantaban. Se volvía loco cuando ella se los ponía. Pero eso nunca se lo diría, porque con su mala suerte, ella seguramente dejaría de ponérselos.

Tiempo después, dejaban a los niños en el colegio, despidiéndolos con muchos besos y abrazos, poniendo rumbo al McKinley.

—Ayer no me contaste nada del trabajo.. ¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Mercedes.

—Bien, supongo, igual que siempre —dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sam, no me mientas. Max se volvió a meter contigo, ¿no? —preguntó,preocupada.

—Lo odio, creo que podría lanzarle un par de flechas de los Omaticaya cargadas de veneno.

—Sam, no hagas caso a lo que dice, pasa de él —le pidió.

—No es fácil Mercy, no sabes como es.

—Inténtalo —le susurró, tocando su mano.

Sam le agarró la mano, depositando un beso en ella.

—La necesito para conducir —dijo la chica, riéndose.

Se aproximaban al parking del McKinley, cuando Sam la sorprendió pidiéndole que se dirigiese dos calles más abajo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó la chica extrañada.

—Porque no te he saludado como te mereces —dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

Mercedes hizo lo que Sam le había pedido. Estacionó su coche dos calles más abajo, esperando que nadie los viese por allí. Sam tenía razón, no se habían saludado propiamente.

Una vez detenido el coche, se sacaron rápidamente los cinturones de seguridad.

—Buenos días —dijo él en tono burlón.

—Buenos días – le contestó Mercedes, antes de acercarse a él para besarlo.

Y tal como sucedía siempre, el beso se hizo más profundo y sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas. Sam se separó, para recorrerle el cuello con su boca. Le encantaba su perfume.

—Sam, tenemos que irnos —dijo Mercedes separándolo.

—¿Sabes que me encantan esos pantalones? —Vaya... ¿Acaso no había dicho que no iba a decírselo? ¡No podía quedarse callado! Definitivamente, Mercy tenía algo que hacía que él se sincerase completamente.

—Lo sé —le respondió Mercedes, soltando una risita.

—¿Lo sabes? Oh Dios, ¿soy tan transparente?

—Lo eres Sam, lo eres.. —dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde.

—¿No podríamos, ya sabes, ahora... un poco de...? —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tentadora.

—Ahora no, Sam —le respondió su chica sentándose bien para arrancar el coche.

—Has dicho "Ahora no", te tomo la palabra... —dijo, viendo cómo ella ponía los ojos en blanco, y disimulaba una sonrisa.

Una vez llegaron al McKinley, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. No hubo despedidas con besos, ni un "hasta después", simplemente salieron del coche, agarrando sus cosas y poniendo distancia entre ellos.

Eso era lo que tenían que hacer si querían seguir manteniéndolo en secreto.

Cada vez se les hacía más difícil, hasta el punto de querer soltarlo de un día para otro. Pero algo los detenía. Los chicos de Club Glee. Sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Las horas fueron pasando lentamente hasta llegar a las doce, hora en la que se reunían para ensayar. Hora en la que Sam volvería a ver a Mercedes.<p>

Raras veces podía sentarse a su lado, de hecho, él prefería no hacerlo. De ser así, se moriría de ganas de hablarle, de agarrarla de la mano, de besarla.

Sam fue el tercero en llegar a clase. Blaine y Kurt ya se encontraban allí, sentados en los asientos de atrás. El chico los acompañó, sentándose al lado de Kurt.

—¡Hola chicos!

—¡Hola Sam! —respondió la pareja al mismo tiempo.

Santana y Brittany llegaron justo detrás de él, sentándose a su lado y saludando a los ya presentes.

Segundos después fueron llegando los demás componentes. Lauren y Puck se sentaron delante de Blaine y Kurt. Tina y Mike, Artie y Mercedes, y por último Finn y Rachel, que llegaban unidos de la mano.

Quinn se había retrasado otra vez.

Tres minutos después, el señor Schue y Quinn aparecieron por la puerta. Quinn rápidamente ocupó su lugar al lado de Rachel.

—Buenos días clase —saludó el señor Schue.

—¡Buenos días Señor Schue! —respondieron todos los chicos al unísono.

—¡Bueno! Todos sabéis lo que toca a estas alturas de curso, ¿verdad?

Rachel levantó la mano, llamando su atención.

—¿Sí, Rachel?

—Nos va a sugerir nuevamente hacer un dueto, lo sé, yo nunca me equivoco.

Quinn la miró arqueando la ceja.

—¡Exacto Rachel! ¡Duetos! Y con premio. Nuevamente quienes ganen tendrán una cena en Breadstix.

—Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Finn —dijo Rachel apretándole la mano.

Rápidamente todos miraron a sus respectivas parejas esperando su reacción sobre el concurso.

—¿Tendré que volver a cantar? —preguntó Mike apenado.

—No te queda otra, ¡quiero esa cena y la quiero ya! —dijo su chica enfadada.

Mike la abrazó por la espalda.

—No te enfades, haré lo que pueda, te lo prometo —dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Santana y Brittany se agarraron de los meñiques. Ya habían ganado con su relación y no pensaban perder una cena en Breadstix.

Lauren y Puck también se miraron sonriendo.

—¡Vamos a ganarles a todos Zizes! —dijo el chico chocándole la mano.

Mercedes se giró hacia donde Sam estaba sentado. ¿Acaso esperaba que pudiese cantar con él? Demasiado fácil...

Kurt creyó notar su mirada sobre él y se giró hacia ella.

—Lo siento Mercedes, voy a hacer el dueto con Blaine —se excusó su mejor amigo.

—Claro, claro —dijo Mercedes, dirigiendo su mirada a Kurt—. No pasa nada.

—¡Bien Top40! ¿Que vamos a cantar esta vez? —le preguntó Kurt a Blaine.

—Elige tú. Todo lo que elijas me parecerá perfecto —sonrió el ex Warbler.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Mercedes seguían mirándose. Ambos querían hacer el dueto juntos y tenían muchas posibilidades de conseguirlo ya que todos los demás estaban emparejados. Sin embargo, Artie llamó la atención de Mercedes, haciendo que ella se inclinase para oírlo mejor.

Sam clavó sus ojos en él. ¿Artie se le había adelantado? ¿Harían el dueto juntos? No si él podía impedirlo.

La hora pasó y el señor Schue anunció el final de la clase. Todos se fueron marchando, excepto Sam y Mercedes que se habían quedado atrás.

—Artie me ha pedido que cante con él —dijo apenada la chica.

—¿Le has dicho que si?

—¿Y que le podía responder? No puedo Artie, quiero hacer el dueto con mi novio Sam. No, espera, peor todavía, quiero hacer el dueto con Sam, y él me respondería, pero si apenas habéis hablado, no le conoces de nada.

—Déjamelo a mí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó la chica extrañada.

—Confía en mí, tendremos nuestro dueto —Le aseguró el chico, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Vale.

Mercedes recogió sus cosas, apresurándose a salir de clase.

—¿Te vas sin despedirte? Dame un beso al menos —le pidió Sam.

—Aquí no —dijo Mercedes dándose la vuelta para cruzar la puerta. Si se quedaba allí por más tiempo, probablemente no llegase para la siguiente clase.

A Sam le dolía oírle decir esas palabras. Pero más le dolía habérselo propuesto él.

Era feliz y a la vez no lo era. Porque él no quería tenerla a ella, quería poder vivir con ella todos aquellos momentos felices, todos los momentos tristes, recorrer los pasillos del McKinley agarrados de la mano, entrar juntos en el club Glee, bajarse del coche despidiéndose con un beso...

Deseaba contarle a todo el mundo lo feliz que era, pero no dependía solo de él. Sam sabía que después de tanto tiempo, Mercedes había cambiado de opinión y pensaba que llevarlo en secreto era lo mejor para ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam aparezca en tu puerta con una pizza recién salida del horno, dale click a "<em>_Review this Chapter__" :) _


	4. Una mala noche

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece de lo contrario ¡Mercedes cantaría todos los solos en los Sectionals, Regionals y Nacionals!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4: Una mala noche<strong>_

Sam entró en la cafetería, como un huracán,en busca de Artie.

Allí estaba, solo en una mesa, comiéndose un bocadillo.

—¡Hey tío! —lo saludó Sam.

—Hola —intentó responderle Artie masticando un trozo de su bocadillo—. ¿Quieres un poco? Es de atún.

—Emm... No, no debería. Si me como eso, tendré que hacer como quinientas flexiones —negó con la cabeza Sam.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Artie convencido de que Sam tenía alguna buena razón para estar hablando con él.

—Necesito un favor.

—¿De que tipo?

—Es personal...

—¿No será nada raro, no? —Dijo Artie, arqueando una ceja.

—No tío, en serio, no es nada malo.

—Dispara, entonces —dijo el chico, indicándole con la mano que hablase.

—Necesito que hagas el dueto con Quinn —soltó Sam, decidido.

Artie dejó escapar una risa escandalosa que hizo que todos los allí presentes se girasen para verlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Sam.

—¿Con Quinn? ¡Estás de coña! No pienso hacer el dueto con ella —le respondió negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... ¡porque no! ¿Por qué no lo quieres hacer tú? —dijo Artie pasándole la pelota a su tejado.

—No la quiero cerca de mí, así de simple. Me hizo mucho daño y aunque los perdoné, no quiero hacer nada que vuelva a ponerme en la misma situación.

—Comprendo —dijo Artie, asintiendo con la cabeza. Quién fuese la chica de Sam, sin duda alguna, no era Quinn.

—¿Entonces, que? ¿Lo harás? —preguntó Sam esperanzado.

—Lo intentaré, algo haré... —se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Tendrás que hacerlo con Mercedes...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sam, pálido. ¿A que se estaba refiriendo?

—Si yo hago el dueto con Quinn, a ti te toca con Mercedes.

—Ahh sí. Bueno, creo que será algo nuevo —dijo el chico, restándole importancia.

—De algo estoy seguro, nuestras voces no sonarán bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que cantas mejor que yo? —le preguntó enfadado Sam.

—No, quiero decir que Mercedes canta mejor que Quinn.

—Soy disléxico, no tonto. Sé lo que has querido decir. Crees que mi voz no es lo suficientemente buena para Mercedes.

—Lo siento tío, no quería decir eso —se excusó Artie—. Quería ganar para demostrarle a Brit que podía hacerlo. Mercedes era mi oportunidad para conseguirlo. ¡Me debes una enorme!

—¡Lo sé! Y te la pagaré, te lo prometo.

—Cuidado, Jacob Ben Israel viene hacía aquí.

—¡Mierda! Me lleva persiguiendo todo el día, incluso ha intentando meterse en el baño. Me voy antes de que me pille. ¡Gracias otra vez, Artie!

Sam salió corriendo con Jacob Ben Israel detrás de él. Tarde o temprano, acabaría encontrándolo. Era bastante difícil despistar a Jacob.

_Bien, Artie._

Pensó.

_¿Cómo harás para que la "Reina de Hielo" haga el dueto contigo? ... Sam Evans, si salgo vivo de ésta, ¡te mato!_

* * *

><p>—¡Samuel Evans! ¡Samuel Evans! —gritaba Jacob Ben Israel corriendo por los pasillos.<p>

—¿Que quieres tío? ¡Me tienes harto ya! —Sam seguía corriendo sin detenerse.

—Me ha dicho un pajarito que te has comprado un Mercedes.

Sam se detuvó en seco.

—¿Cómo?

Y Jacob aprovechó para seguir hablando.

—Por lo que he estado investigando. Y solo existe una manera de que puedas permitirte comprar un Mercedes.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Sam siguió su camino dándole la espalda.

—Admítelo Sam, trabajas por las noches, ganas dinero, te compras un Mercedes, ¡eres prostituto!

—¿Que qué? ¡Oh, piensa lo que quieras!

—Por favor —gritó Jacob Ben Israel corriendo detrás de Sam—. Por favor, consígueme las bragas de Rachel Berry y no se lo contaré a nadie.

—Déjame en paz, Jacob —dijo el chico, saliendo por la puerta.

Buscando su grabadora y con su micrófono en la mano, apretó el botón de grabación.

—Aquí Jacob Ben Israel, retransmitiendo para el William McKinley High School, nuestro quarterback suplente, Samuel Evans, ha admitido dedicarse al negocio del placer. Esto va para todas las chicas interesadas en pagar por tener sexo con él. ¡Sam Evans está a su servicio señoritas! ¡Hava hava!

* * *

><p>Artie rodaba con prisa la silla hacia el lugar en el que Quinn había estacionado su coche en el parking.<p>

La chica dejaba los libros en el asiento trasero, inclinándose para buscar su bolso, cuando oyó como alguien la saludaba. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente para ver quien era.

—¿Qué quieres?

Artie respiró hondo. Aquello iba a ser todavía más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Quiero que hagamos el dueto juntos —Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta al oírle. Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

—Voy a cantar con Sam —le respondió la chica una vez saliendo del trance.

—No—le respondió Artie.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no te mereces cantar con él.

_Oh oh. Creo que esto no va por buen camino._

Pensó Artie. A la vez que suspiraba profundamente.

—Después de todo lo que le hiciste, pretendes volver a cometer el mismo error.

—¿Y qué estoy haciendo según tú? —le preguntó Quinn, a la vez que se preguntaba también quién era él para soltarle aquel rollo.

—Lo engañaste Quinn, la gente sigue recordándolo. Y lo seguirá haciendo mientras te empeñes en regresar al pasado. Sam se merece ganar y no lo hará cantando contigo.

—¿Te lo ha pedido él? ¿Te ha dicho él que me lo pidieses?

—No —mintió Artie—. Me he dado cuenta yo solo. No le hace bien tenerte cerca, ¿no crees que si hacéis el dueto juntos, la gente pensará que volvió a caer?

—Se merece ganar —admitió Quinn después de unos segundos.

—Pero no ganará contigo, ambos sabemos que su mejor baza para ganar es cantar con Mercedes.

—Sí – le respondió Quinn.

Quizás en el fondo no fuese tan malo cantar con Artie, su voz era especial y aunque la sacaba un poco de quicio, su sinceridad le hacía confiar en él.

—Bien, cantaremos juntos entonces... —dijo él rodando la silla hacia el fondo del parking. Quizás la "Reina de Hielo" no fuese tan fría como él pensaba.

Quinn lo vio alejarse de su coche. Artie tenía razón, Sam merecía ganar, por todo lo que ella le había hecho, por todo por lo que estaba pasando él y su familia, con ella no podría conseguirlo. Debía cantar con Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Mientras los habitantes de Lima, Ohio, pasaban la noche con sus familias cenando y charlando, Sam trabajaba en la pizzería.<p>

Mercedes solía pasarse durante su momento de descanso, para saludarlo y saber como le había ido el día. Esos pequeños momentos eran los que hacían que Sam aguantase la jornada de trabajo. Saber que la vería aunque fuese solo por unos minutos, hacía que las horas pasasen más deprisa.

En cuánto terminase el turno, se iría al motel directo a la cama. Tenía demasiado sueño, últimamente se encontraba demasiado cansado, lo que repercutía en sus estudios. Nunca habían sido buenos, debido a su dislexia, pero ahora apenas disponía de tiempo para estudiar, pues el poco tiempo que tenía libre lo utilizaba en evitar quedarse dormido encima de los apuntes.

Miró el reloj por enésima vez. Solo le quedaban cinco minutos para que empezase el descanso. Probablemente Mercedes ya hubiese llegado.

Rápidamente, se metió en el baño y se peinó un poco el pelo. Definitivamente, tenía que cortárselo. Se limpió la cara llena de harina, se lavó las manos y salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la pizzería.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó Max, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Es mi descanso. ¿Quince minutos recuerdas? —le respondió Sam, soltándole con una mano el brazo que lo agarraba.

—Eso es dentro de tres minutos —respondió Max, señalándole su reloj.

Sam lo miró fijamente durante un instante y sin responderle, siguió su camino. Poco le importaba lo que pensase o dijese Max, vería a Mercedes, aunque fuesen solo cinco minutos.

Abrió la puerta trasera de la pizzería. Ahí estaba ella esperándolo, apoyada en su coche.

Mercedes le sonrió, con una sonrisa que podría iluminar todo el pequeño aparcamiento, aún siendo de noche.

Sam se acercó lentamente a ella, deteniéndose a un metro del coche.

—Sam... —preguntó la chica—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy esperando que me permitas besarte —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado por lo de antes?

—No sé... ¿Qué pasó antes? —preguntó mientras la chica se le acercaba y lo agarraba de la mano, atrayéndolo hacia el coche.

—Ven —dijo Mercedes apoyándose en el coche, pegándolo a ella.

—Esto es lo que "no" pasó antes —la chica se puso de puntillas, buscando sus labios. Sam, agarrándola por la cintura, la pegó más a él.

Mercedes detuvo el beso segundos después, separándose.

—¿Contento? —le preguntó riéndose la chica.

—Para nada —le respondió su novio, colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja para poder depositar suaves besos en su cuello—. Odio tener solo quince minutos para verte.

Mercedes lo abrazó, poniéndose de puntillas. Ella también lo odiaba.

Desde que se levantaba hasta que se dormía, todo el día pensaba en él, en sus besos. En qué estaría haciendo en cada momento, si estaría pensando en ella, cuánto faltaría para volverlo a ver.

Disimular enfrente de todo el mundo era una tortura, sobretodo, porque lo que más deseaba era poder agarrarlo de la mano en los ensayos del Club Glee, aunque fuese durante una sola vez. Pero sabía que era imposible. Necesitaban seguir manteniéndolo en secreto y le dolía, le dolía saber que Sam quería estar con ella y no poder hacerlo.

Le dolía responderle con esas frases que él tanto odiaba, pero más le dolía sentir todo eso por él. Porque ella lo quería y se moría de miedo a la vez.

Sus inseguridades habían quedado ya atrás, aunque todavía sentía a veces, cierta vergüenza. No podía evitarlo. Pero el sentimiento que llevaba dentro era el miedo al dolor. Dolor, por amarle tanto, por sentirle lejos, por pensar en perderle, por llegar a olvidarle.

Ese dolor la quemaba por dentro. Quizás por eso, decir esas dos palabras era tan difícil, pero todavía más, era demostrar cuánto lo amaba cantándole.

Recordó aquella tarde en la que le había cantado "As long as you're there". El miedo a amarle seguía ahí, pero se iba yendo con la letra de la canción, como si verdaderamente le estuviese abriendo el corazón para que él entrase.

El miedo se iba yendo lentamente, dándole paso al dolor.

Porque sabía que no podía tener todo lo que deseaba, porque no se lo merecía. Nunca lo había tenido y nunca lo había merecido.

Tenerlo a él, era tenerlo todo de golpe. Era incapaz de confesarle su miedo a sufrir, era algo que ella llevaba dentro, algo suyo, que no compartiría con nadie.

Porque había aprendido a vivir con el corazón roto y Sam se lo había reparado, pieza a pieza, suavemente.

Ambos rompieron el abrazo, mirándose a los ojos. La felicidad estaba ahí, en ese momento, al alcance de sus manos.

Sam se inclinó nuevamente para besarla, sabiendo que ya quedaba poco para que acabase su descanso.

Mercedes lo pegó a ella, rodeándole por la cintura. No quería dejarlo ir. Él tampoco se hubiese ido.

Un ruído les sorprendió.

Sobresaltados, giraron sus cabezas, viendo a Max aparecer en escena aplaudiéndoles, rompiendo así, el bonito momento que estaban viviendo.

—El tiempo se te acaba Evans —Max se acercó un poco más, para observar a la chica que acompañaba a su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Y esta negra, quién es? ¿Una de tus clientas? —preguntó Max señalando a Mercedes—. ¿Te paga para que te la folles? ¡Con lo fea que es, dudo que alguien se lo haga gratis!

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Mercedes trató de agarrar a Sam sin conseguirlo.

En cuestión de segundos el puño de Sam se estrelló contra la cara de Max, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Hijo de la gran puta! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre él. Max intentó zafarse pero Sam lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo, impidiendo que el chico se levantase.

Mercedes se inclinó sobre ellos, tratando de separarlos, agarrando a Sam por uno de sus brazos.

—¡Sam, por favor!

El chico se revolvió impidiendo que lo detuviese, dándole sin querer un empujón a su chica.

Al ver lo que había hecho, Sam se giró, para ver si ella se encontraba bien. Ocasión que utilizó Max para levantarse y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, derribando a Sam.

El moreno, viéndolo indefenso, comenzó a propinarle patadas en su estómago, mientras Mercedes, intentaba detenerlo sin dejar de llorar.

—¡Aparta negra! —la empujó Max—. ¡Espera tu turno!

Mercedes cayó de espaldas al suelo. Levantándose rápidamente, salió a buscar ayuda. Ella sola nunca podría detener a Max.

Max se giró viendo como Mercedes entraba en el local. Sam, desde el suelo, lo agarró del pie, haciendo que cayese mientras gritaba.

—¡No! ¡Ella no! —Abalanzándose nuevamente sobre Max—. ¡A ella no la tocas!

Su cuerpo le dolía, pero saber que Max podría herirla, hacía que no sintiese nada.

Mercedes y su jefe los encontraron en el suelo cuando llegaron a separarlos.

Sam lo agarraba por el cuello de su camisa, manteniendo su puño derecho en el aire, dispuesto a descargarlo sobre Max con toda la fuerza de la que fuese capaz.

—¡Evans! —gritó el señor Murphy—. ¡Apártate de él! ¡Ya!

Sam se detuvo, viendo como Mercedes lo miraba fijamente.

—¡Estás despedido Evans! ¡Te quiero a ti y a tus cosas fuera de aquí, en este mismo momento! ¡Largo! —le gritó su jefe.

Agachando la cabeza, se levantó del suelo, caminando decidido hacia la puerta. Sería la última vez que pisase esa pizzería. Sam había perdido su trabajo.

Mercedes lo vio entrar en el local, mientras que el Señor Murphy ayudaba a Max a levantarse del suelo.

Ninguno dijo nada, al menos no en el exterior de la tienda. Ambos entraron en la pizzería, detrás de Sam.

Todo había sido culpa suya. Todo.

Si ella no hubiese ido a verlo, Max y él no se hubiesen peleado y Sam todavía conservaría su trabajo.

Si ella no estuviese con él...

Su cabeza no paraba de reprochárselo. Todo era culpa suya.

Sam salió minutos después, trayendo solamente su chaqueta con él. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Su mano izquierda agarró la mano de Mercedes, apretándola fuertemente, tranquilizándose una vez que volvió a sentirla junto a él.

Esta vez Sam no le abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, ella fue quién se la abrió, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse, con cuidado.

Mercedes se subió al coche mientras Sam se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—No me lleves al motel —fue lo único que dijo.

—Te llevo a un hospital, Sam —le respondió Mercedes.

—No —dijo secamente.

—Sam...

—Estoy bien, Mercedes. Solo... ¿salgamos de aquí, vale?

Mercedes asintió.

Tiempo después el coche dejaba atrás el aparcamiento.

* * *

><p><em>Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer si queréis que Sam Evans os cante Baby solo a vosotras, dadle clic a "Review this chapter" :)<br>_


	5. Your guardian angel

_Este capítulo es más corto, pero no por ello menos intenso. Espero que os guste, muchas gracias por leer la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Tina desaparecería de la serie.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 5: Your Guardian Angel<strong>_

La chica no podía olvidar lo que había pasado. En la radio del coche sonaba "Your Guardian Angel" de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Mercedes quiso parar la canción, apagar la radio, pero Sam detuvo su mano, pidiéndole que le dejase oírla.

Sabía que Sam quería que ella escuchase la canción, que viese lo que sentía en ese momento, cómo había dado todo por ella. Nunca la dejaría caer. Siempre estaría ahí para ella, tal y como decía la canción.

Mientras escuchaba como la letra pedía que la chica no se fuese, Sam se palpaba el estómago con cuidado, intentando ver los daños causados por Max.

La canción. Esa canción. Max. El Señor Murphy. La pizzería. Mercy.

Su mente daba vueltas mientras contenía durante un segundo su respiración, aguantando el dolor.

La canción reflejaba todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que podía llegar a perder si alguien le hacía daño, lo que le había dicho Max se había clavado en su corazón. Oírlo pronunciar su nombre con ese odio, había sido demasiado para él.

Pero ya estaba bien, ahora estaba con él. La cuidaría, tal y como decía la canción.

Mercedes miraba a Sam mientras conducía. Viendo cómo depositaba una mano sobre su estómago. Sabía que no estaba bien. Sabía que le dolía y todo era culpa suya. Tenían que separarse, era lo mejor para ellos.

Sam había perdido su trabajo por su culpa. Había recibido una paliza por estar con ella. Y no se rendía. Con la canción le seguía demostrándole que no iba a irse a ningún sitio, que estaría ahí para ella siempre. Que sería el único. Ella lo sabía, sabía que no habría ninguno más, no como él. Pero debía dejarlo, porque estar con ella le hacía daño.

Debía reunir el valor suficiente para hablarle. Sabía que no sería fácil mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que no debía seguir con ella.

Mercedes nunca podría olvidar que él había sido el primero.

El primero en besarla, en agarrarla de la mano, en hacerle el amor, el primero en amarla. Sabía que aunque lo intentase, nunca podría olvidarlo.

Tenía que curarlo antes de hablar con él. Sentía que si hablaban antes, no podría curarlo sin tener ganas de volverle a besar.

La chica detuvo finalmente el coche en uno de los aparcamientos solitarios de las calles de Lima. Se sacó el cinturón para bajarse de él. Pero, Sam la detuvo, tocándole en el hombro.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó.

—Tengo el botiquín en el maletero, voy a traerlo.

—Voy yo —le dijo desabrochándose el cinturón.

—Quédate aquí Sam, es solo un minuto.. Por favor —le rogó Mercedes. Todavía después de todo aquello, él quería protegerla.

Sam asintió con la cabeza. Solo sería un minuto.

Pasó su mano por el labio inferior. Tal como pensaba, lo tenía partido.

_Hijo de puta._

Pensó. Deseando no volver a verlo en su vida.

Mercy.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Esa noche había sentido impotencia. Impotencia por no haber podido evitar lo ocurrido. Había sentido rabia, por como Max la había tratado. Había sentido odio, por todo lo que le había dicho. Y miedo, miedo de que Max pudiese haberle hecho daño.

Segundos despues, Mercedes entraba nuevamente en el coche.

—Pasémonos atrás —dijo el chico, abriendo la puerta.

—Espera, te ayudo —dijo ella dejando el botiquín sobre el asiento delantero, cerrando la puerta para ayudarlo a subirse detrás.

Le sostuvo la puerta mientras se cambiaba de asiento. Sam se recostó sobre él, estirando un poco las piernas. Y ella se sentó a su lado, luego de agarrar el botiquín del asiento delantero.

Sam la observaba mientras la chica preparaba todo para las curas.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir a un hospital? —le preguntó la chica, echando un poco de agua oxigenada sobre un trozo de algodón.

—No quiero que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado —le respondió Sam, mientras ella le aplicaba el algodón sobre el labio.

El agua oxigenada le escocía. Sam agarró la mano de la chica suavemente.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Mercedes separándole el algodón de la herida.

—Me dolió más lo que él te dijo —le respondió Sam mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Mercedes agachó la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada. No podía retrasarlo por más tiempo.

—Mercy, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sam, sintiendo como la chica se separaba de su mano, rompiendo cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos.

—Tenemos que dejarlo, Sam —dijo, con un hilillo de voz, mientras depositaba el algodón usado en un lado del botiquín. Evitar mirarlo a los ojos facilitaría las cosas.

Sam la obligó a que lo mirase con su mano, sosteniendo su cara. Sin embargo, nada salió de su boca. Esperaba que la chica se explicase.

—Sam. No podemos evitar que la gente reaccione de esta forma. No quiero que te hagan daño, ni quiero que me lo hagan a mí. Perdiste tu trabajo por mi culpa —se explicó Mercedes, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

—¿Quieres que también te pierda a ti? —preguntó enfadado Sam—. No quieres que me hagan daño... ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú ahora? —le dijo, apartando la mirada.

—Sam... tu familia es lo primero, nunca lo olvides —dijo la chica, depositando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico.

—Tú también eres mi familia, Mercy —le respondió, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

—Sam, no me lo hagas más difícil, por favor —las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

—Tú... ¿me quieres? Mercy —le preguntó el chico, secándole una de las lágrimas con su dedo.

—Sam... – intentó responder la chica, separando su mano de su mejilla. No quería que la tocase.

—Por favor, Mercedes. No puedes hacer desaparecer todo lo que tenemos. Yo... estoy bien.

—Sam, no. No estás bien. Te han dado una paliza por mi culpa. No debes estar conmigo, ¿no lo entiendes?

—No es cierto. Te prohíbo que lo digas. No pienso dejarte, Mercedes. Solo en el momento en que comprendas que ya nada soy para ti, solo en ese momento, te dejaré ir.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué no entendía que todo era culpa suya? Sam había recibido esos golpes por estar con ella. ¿Por qué no lo podía ver con claridad?

—No pienso separarme de ti por un imbécil que no sabe respetar a las mujeres —el chico se inclinó para secarle otra de las lágrimas que resbalaba por su rostro—.Siento mucho lo que te dijo, ojalá no lo hubieses conocido nunca.

La chica recordaba claramente todo lo que Max le había dicho. No podría olvidarlo jamás.

—Eres preciosa —dijo Sam inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla, sintiendo rápidamente un pinchazo en el estómago. No pudo evitar reprimir una mueca de dolor.

—¿Te duele mucho? Por Dios Sam, déjame llevarte al hospital —le suplicó la chica.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Atrayéndola hacia sí, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro con cuidado.

—Solo te necesito a ti, Mercy —acarició el pelo de la chica, mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

—¿Qué haremos ahora Sam? —preguntó preocupada Mercedes.

—Tengo que encontrar otro trabajo en el menor tiempo posible, no puedo decirles a mis padres que me han despedido.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, triste.

—¿Realmente pensabas dejarme? —le preguntó Sam, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Sí —se sinceró ella.

—¿Podrías alejarte de mí?

—Nunca —le respondió la chica, acariciándole la mano.

—Te quiero —le dijo suavemente Sam.

—Te quiero —le respondió Mercedes, acariciando su cara.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un suave beso.

Sam se separó momentáneamente para buscar algo en su bolsillo, mientras Mercedes lo miraba con curiosidad.

El chico sacó una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo derecho.

—No iba a dártelo hoy, pensé que no tendría tiempo, ya sabes... Quince minutos... Pero creo que este es el mejor momento —dijo, entregándole la cajita.

—¿Qué es Sam? —preguntó la chica aceptándola en sus manos y abriéndola con cuidado.

Dentro había una cadenita con un corazón diminuto. Sin ningún tipo de inscripción.

—Sam, no puedo aceptarla. Devuélvela —le dijo Mercedes volviendo a depositar la cadena en el interior de la caja para entregársela al chico.

—¿Por qué Mercy? —preguntó, sosteniendo la cajita con sus manos.

—Gastaste todo tu dinero en un regalo para mí, Sam. Te has quedado sin trabajo, debes recuperar tu dinero.

—No pienso devolverla Mercedes, es un regalo —le respondió, molesto.

—Pero no tenías porque hacerlo Sam —le reprochó ella.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó, preocupado.

—¡Es preciosa! Pero no debiste gastar tu dinero en mí —insistió la chica.

—Acepta el regalo, Mercy. Por favor —le suplicó.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza. No quería enfadarse con él, había estado a punto de dejarlo. Casi podía haberlo conseguido, pero su amor y su necesidad de él la hacían flaquear.

Desde el primer momento supo que separarse de él no sería fácil, pero tenía que intentarlo, solo por él.

Se había gastado parte de su paga en regalarle la cadenita y ella, le había pedido que la devolviese. ¡Como si de verdad fuese a hacerlo! Algo de lo que Mercedes estaba segura era que su novio era realmente tozudo.

—¿Te la pongo? —le pregunto él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, sí —dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y levantándose un poco el pelo.

Con delicadeza el chico sacó la cadenita de la caja y abriendo el cierre, rodeó su cuello con ella.

Su mano derecha le dolía a causa del puñetazo propinado a Max, pero no le importaba, porque colocarle la cadenita era muchísimo más importante para él.

Sintió ganas de olerla, mientras cerraba la cadena sobre su cuello.

...

_Si queréis que Chord Overstreet permanezca en Glee animaos a rezar conmigo y aprovechad para darle clic a "Review this chapter"_


	6. Mi corazón

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario habría habido Quartie desde el principio, y Sam nunca habría salido con Quinn.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: <strong><em>Mi corazón<em>**

Sintió ganas de olerla, mientras cerraba la cadena sobre su cuello.

Se inclinó hacia ella, con cuidado de no hacerse daño y la olió. Le encantaba su perfume, simplemente olía a ella y a él lo volvía loco.

Sus manos soltaron la cadena y resbalaron por su cuello lentamente, como si de un masaje se tratase. Notó como ella se estremecía ante el contacto de sus manos y su respiración se volvía más agitada. Ambas manos pasaron del cuello a los brazos, pegándola a su pecho. En esa posición podía olerla mejor y besarla. Podía recorrer su cuello con dulces besos.

Mercedes no se atrevía a darse la vuelta. Algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Notaba los besos de Sam en su cuello y sus manos, empezando a acariciarle la cintura por debajo de la camiseta.

No era el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar, pero _quería sentirle._

Ella se recostó más sobre su pecho, ayudándolo a acariciarla por encima del sujetador, mientras su lengua y sus labios recorrían su cuello.

El pecho de ella se endureció bajo sus manos. _Quería sentirle._

—Quisiera tocarte —susurró Sam a su oído derecho.

Mercedes notó cómo le faltaba el aire. Él quería tocarla.

—Tócame, Sam —dijo la chica decidida, girándose hacia él.

Las manos de Sam seguían en contacto con sus pechos, pero quería tenerla más cerca.

—Ven aquí, diva —dijo el chico, indicándole que se sentase en sus piernas.

—Peso demasiado, Sam —respondió la chica.

—Mercedes, ven aquí —dijo Sam, molesto.

—No quiero hacerte daño —se resistió.

—Mercy... —le insistió él, señalando sus rodillas.

Mercedes se levantó, para sentarse con cuidado sobre sus piernas, intentando no hacerle daño.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el bulto que escondían los pantalones del chico.

—¿Increíble no? Las costillas me duelen horrores, pero a él le da igual. Solo te quiere a ti —dijo Sam, colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja, para poder mirarla a los ojos—. "Mala suerte" es mi segundo nombre —dijo el chico con voz grave.

Mercedes intentó levantarse pero él se apresuró a detenerla.

—Chsss —dijo él, agarrándola por la cintura—. ¿Adonde vas?

—No podemos... hacerlo —le respondió ella persistiendo en su empeño de levantarse.

—Ya sé que no podemos hacerlo, lo que yo he dicho es que quiero "tocarte".

—Oh —Mercedes abrió la boca asombrada. Se refería a... Oh Dios... quería tocarla... Ahí.

¡Sam quería tocarla! ¡En un coche, en un parking solitario, en medio de la nada!

—Mercedes —le susurró el chico, girando su rostro y clavando en ella su mirada.

Recordaba que estaban en un coche... Sí, definitivamente, sus manos tenían algo que la hacían olvidar. ¿Y si los veía alguien? ¿Y si alguien pasaba por allí y les descubría?

Sam empezó a levantarle la camiseta, pero ella lo detuvo, asegurándose de colocarla nuevamente en su sitio.

—Mercy, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Sam, preocupado.

—Estamos en un coche Sam —dijo ella tratando de explicarse.

—¿Y? ... Ya hemos estado antes.

—¡Sí! Besándonos, ¡pero no desnudos!

—¡Eh! Que yo he estado sin camiseta —le reprochó Sam.

—Eso no cuenta. Es tu estado natural —dijo Mercedes divertida, tocándole el hombro.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó Sam, tocándose su hombro izquierdo.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento, ¿te he hecho mucho daño?

Sam aprovechó su distracción para besarla.

Trataría de hacerla desistir a base de besos. Por si acaso, si eso no era suficiente, una de sus manos buscó sus pechos por debajo de la camiseta.

Besaba tan bien y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlos, subiendo y bajando por su cintura. Su boca jugaba con sus labios y con su cuello. Trataba de sacarle la camiseta y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Bajó su mano hasta los bordes de su ésta, agarrándola para sacársela sin dejar de besarla.

Mercedes le dejó hacer, no podía evitarlo. Quería que sus manos la tocasen y la camiseta lo impedía irremediablemente.

—¡Fuera la camiseta! Espero que no me lleve tanto tiempo quitarte los pantalones —sonrió, lanzándose a besarla.

—No pienso dejar que me quites los pantalones —dijo la chica separándose, y poniendo su cara de "Hell to the no"

—Ya —rió Sam.

—Exijo que te quites tu camiseta —dijo molesta.

—Creo que no me la sacaré. Has dicho que es mi estado natural, así que variemos un poco —le encantaba verla enfadada, estaba preciosa.

—No es justo —le reprochó Mercedes.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no sabes lo excitante que es —dijo Sam acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Entonces, no vas a quitártela? —Preguntó incrédula.

—No —le aseguró Sam.

—Pagarás por esto, rubito —dijo la chica.

—Con mucho gusto —le respondió.

Mercedes soltó una risa.

—¿Te vas a quitar los pantalones o no? —Preguntó impaciente.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —Preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Casi es la hora de regresar al motel y no pienso irme antes de poder tocarte. Tendrá que valer la pena haberme quedado sin trabajo.

—Creía que no era mi culpa —dijo la chica, triste.

—Oh, definitivamente lo es.

Mercedes se asustó. Él creía que era culpa suya el haberse quedado sin trabajo. Algo comenzó a romperse dentro de ella.

—Me hubiesen despedido igual, después de tanto confundir la sal con el azúcar por pensar en ti todo el rato —le aclaró.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Había estado a punto de llorar y ahora estaba intentando no reírse a carcajadas.

—Recuérdame que no pruebe tus cafés —rió divertida.

Sam adoraba su risa, su sonrisa, adoraba todo de ella. No era broma. No era la primera vez que el Señor Murphy le había llamado la atención por ese motivo. Pero aunque Sam se excusaba con él por su dislexia, en el fondo sabía que era pensar en Mercy lo que le tenía en otro mundo.

La quería y la necesitaba. Y no quería, ni podía evitarlo.

Sus ansias de tocarla y estar con ella eran demasiadas. A veces se asustaba, porque creía que se estaba volviendo loco, no había día que no pensase en ella, ni momento que no soñase con verla a su lado. Pero así era el amor, ¿no? Ahora lo podía comprobar. Ahora podía ver en ellos, lo que los demás decían. Lo que sentían sus padres, lo que habían sentido sus abuelos, lo que sentían Mike y Tina cuando se miraban. Era amor.

Samuel Evans amaba a Mercedes Jones.

Volviendo a la realidad, la vio sentada en sus piernas, sin camiseta pero con sus manos cubriendo sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Nunca cambiaría. Sabía que nunca lo haría. Era su Mercy. Y él la quería tal cuál era.

—¿Sabes? Después de tanto tiempo, sigo sin entender porque te cubres —dijo él, señalando sus manos.

—Para que nadie me vea —explicó Mercedes.

—¿Incluido yo? —Dijo, besándole las manos que cubrían su pecho, desabrochándole el sujetador y dejándolo caer por su espalda.

Besó la cadenita que reposaba sobre su cuello. Le quedaba perfecta. Ella era perfecta.

Sam apartó sus manos, cubriendo uno de sus pechos con su boca mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el otro.

Notaba su respiración agitada bajo su mano.

—La camiseta, Sam... tu camiseta —trataba de hablar Mercedes.

—No Mercy, no me la voy a quitar —dijo mientras devoraba su pecho izquierdo.

Sentía su respiración mientras la besaba. Oírlo intentando hablar mientras los saboreaba, le encantaba. Se sentía perdida en esos momentos. Su boca era prodigiosa y sus labios... sus labios podían conseguir que ella hiciese lo que fuese, incluso atreverse a quitarse los pantalones...

—Quítate los pantalones, Mercy —demandó el chico.

—¡Oh no! —Se lamentó Mercedes. ¿Sería incapaz de conseguir algo Sam Evans?

Fue en ese momento, cuando la miró a los ojos, que el chico supo que lo había conseguido.

Ella se levantó para poder quitarse los pantalones con mayor facilidad.

Sam la observaba mientras dejaba los pantalones sobre el asiento del coche. Antes de que se lo pensase demasiado, él agarró su ropa interior y la deslizó sobre sus piernas, mientras depositaba suaves besos en ellas.

—Señorita Jones, debo advertirle que acaba de perder usted oficialmente sus bragas.

_Cuánta razón tiene._

Pensó Mercedes. No sería la primera vez, rió divertida.

Sin embargo esta vez iba en serio, la chica se fijó en la mano que sostenía su ropa interior, intentando guardarla en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. ¡Iba en serio!

—¡Sam! —Le reprochó la chica.

_Que vergüenza._

Pensó.

—Vale, vale, las dejo. Ya tengo unas en el motel.

El chico suspiró. Se suponía que eso no iba a contárselo nunca, se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Definitivamente, cuando se trataba de ella, no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

Mercedes no podía creerlo. Sam le había robado ropa interior y ella ni se había dado cuenta.

—¿Podrías avisarme para la próxima vez que vayas a robarme algo? Más que nada para no quedarme sin ropa.

—Pero si estás mejor sin ella —rió Sam divertido.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me debes una prenda, Sam Evans —le reprochó Mercedes.

—¿Te vale mi camiseta de "Trouty Mouth"? —Le preguntó agarrándola por la cintura, sentándola nuevamente en sus rodillas.

—Mmmmm, vale —asintió la chica.

—Y ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar? Intento concentrarme, y contigo hablando no lo consigo —dijo Sam, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, sí, me callo...

Se sentía rara, estaba desnuda y sentada encima de él, completamente vestido. Él tenía razón, nunca habían estado así, pero ella se sentía demasiado vulnerable en esa situación, como si él pudiese hacer con ella lo que fuese. No pudo evitar excitarse aún más al pensarlo. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

Más de una vez se había imaginado obedeciéndole en todo, como una fantasía. Hacer todo lo que él le pidiese, porque él nunca la obligaría. Sam no era así.

Sentir su ropa en contacto con su piel era nuevo para ella. Abrazarlo, mientras se encontraba completamente desnuda. Sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, sus piernas... mientras sus labios rozaban sus brazos, su cuello, la cadena, sus pechos.

Intentaba no moverse mucho para no hacerle daño, pero no era fácil. ¿Porque tenían tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué la gente les deseaba mal? ¿Por qué existía gente como Max? Lo había golpeado y aún así, Sam seguía queriéndola y deseando tocarla.

Las manos del chico buscaron su interior. Notándola húmeda. Ella lentamente abrió las piernas.

Bajó las manos acariciando el interior de sus muslos, torturándola con sus caricias, sin tocarla donde ella necesitaba.

La chica suspiraba esperándolo.

Sam rozó sus pliegues con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo como ella se estremecía por completo. Dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en ella invadiéndola.

Se quedó sin aliento mientras Sam movía sus dedos acariciándola en su interior.

—Oh, no puedo callarme, ¡lo siento! —dijo la chica entre jadeos.

Él sonrió.

Mercedes había llegado al clímax y su cuerpo se arqueaba delante de él mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Pasase lo que pasase, él nunca podría olvidar esa cara.

Se dejó caer encima de él, abrazándole. Sam sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, pero no se quejó. No quería que ella advirtiese que a veces, sí le dolía.

—Sam —susurró su nombre, señalando sus pantalones.

—Tranquila, se dará por vencido en cuánto deje de pensar en ti.

_O en cuánto me mueva y me retuerza de dolor._

Pensó el chico.

—Yo puedo... ya sabes —le sugirió Mercedes.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca? ¡Estamos en un coche!

La chica se sorprendió al escucharle. No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué se supone que habían estado haciendo?

—¡Era broma! —rió Sam—. Vamos Mercy, vístete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Pero no lo haría, no podía ni desvestirse. Le había mentido. Le dolían las patadas de Max en su estómago, de ahí que no hubiese ni podido sacarse la camiseta.

—Pero nada de pensar en Beiste —le advirtió Mercedes.

—No, no. Pensaré en ti, en mi cama, cuando llegue al motel. Te recordaré tal y como estás ahora.

Había vuelto a mentirle. Llegaría a casa y se echaría en la cama para dormir, porque estaba molido. Pero eso no se lo diría para no preocuparla, porque ella debía pensar que él se encontraba bien, sino, sabía que ella persistiría en su intento de dejarle.

Mercedes se levantó para vestirse, pasándole a Sam un pañuelo para que pudiese limpiarse las manos.

Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde. Sam tendría que volver a utilizar la excusa de que su jefe le pagaba las horas extras. Pero ahora, no tenía trabajo.

Mañana empezaría a buscar uno nuevo. Solo esperaba no tardar mucho en encontrarlo.

Mercedes le ayudó a pasarse al asiento delantero. Una vez arrancado el coche Sam le habló.

—Tengo la canción perfecta para el dueto.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó Mercedes.

—Es "Nothing's gonna stop us now" de Starship.

La chica se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¿No es muy ochentera? —Preguntó.

—Qué más da, es perfecta para nosotros —sonrió el chico.

—¿Cómo la encontraste? —Preguntó curiosa Mercedes.

—Mi madre se la canta a Stacy a veces.

Mercedes asintió al oírle. Sabía cuál era y a pesar de que era muy ochentera, sus voces iban perfectas para la canción y la letra era preciosa.

—¿Empezamos mañana los ensayos? —Preguntó la chica.

—¿No era que a Mercedes Jones no le hacía falta ensayar? —Rió Sam.

—¿Y volver a dejar que me llamen perezosa? De ninguna manera. Además, quiero ganar esa competición.

—Ojalá pudiese invitarte a Breadstix yo mismo —dijo Sam apenado.

—Limítate a ganar y nos saldrá gratis, Sam —le sonrió la chica.

Ella volvía a sonreír y él volvía a estar tranquilo. Cuando llegasen al motel, le costaría volver a separarse de ella, pero sería por poco tiempo. Afortunadamente, Mercedes Jones seguía siendo suya.

* * *

><p><em>Si queréis que Sam Evans os regale una cadenita con un corazón, os recomiendo darle click a "Review this chapter" :) <em>


	7. Can't fight the feeling

**Disclaimer:**** Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, el primer capítulo de la 3ª temporada tendría una actuación especial en la cuál Mercy dejase claro que su verano con Sam había sido más que interesante...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7:<strong>_ _**Can't fight the feeling**_

Un nuevo y soleado día amanecía en las calles de Lima, Ohio.

Mercedes se había despertado más tarde. Esa mañana no tendría que buscar a Sam y a sus hermanos para llevarles al colegio ya que sus padres les llevarían.

Pensaba en él nada más despertarse, girándose sobre la cama buscando su cuerpo, sabiendo que no estaría allí. Porque era ahí donde hacían el amor, donde lo habían hecho por primera vez. Ahí, siempre.

Su cama, sus sábanas y su almohada olían a él. Solo le bastaba con abrazarla para poder quedarse dormida.

A pesar de que la noche anterior había estado a punto de perderle, había sido una de las noches en las que lo había sentido completamente suyo. Ya no tenía miedo de perderle. Sam le había demostrado que quería estar con ella. ¡No debía dudar!

Debía cuidarle, porque lo iba a necesitar después de la pelea de la noche anterior. Debía demostrarle que le quería, que le deseaba, que lo era todo para ella.

¿Como podría hacerlo?

Mercedes Jones no conocía mejor forma de hacerlo que cantando.

Tenía la canción perfecta, solo necesitaba un buen vestuario, un buen peinado y rogarle a Dios que el Señor Schue le dejase cantarla en el club Glee.

Quería demostrarle cómo la hacía sentir, cómo la había hecho sentir la noche anterior. Cómo se sentía cada vez que hacían el amor, como si no hubiese nada más. Solo ellos dos. Todo lo demás desaparecía, incluidos los miedos y las inseguridades. Todo quedaba atrás.

No podía luchar contra ello, ya no tenía sentido.

Mercedes fue a ducharse, mientras ensayaba la canción. Esta vez no quería equivocarse, él sabría que la canción sería para él.

Preparó su ropa. Unas mallas negras con sandalias altas y una camiseta de tiras negra con una camiseta blanca por encima, dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Llevaba puesta la cadenita que él le había regalado, pero la escondió para que nadie más la pudiese ver.

Se alisó el pelo, ondulando suaves rizos a los lados y se maquilló un poco. Una sombra de ojos clarita y una barra de labios con brillo, para resaltarlos.

Estaba segura de que en cuánto entrase por la puerta del club, Sam se giraría rápido para verla. Ella le sonreiría y no podría evitar acordarse de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Nadie sospecharía que la canción iba dirigida a él, ni aunque lo intentasen.

Porque ellos no se hablaban. Nunca. No podían evitar mirarse, pero se sentaban lejos para no sentir la necesidad de hablarse.

Tenía que esperar prácticamente todo el día para poder verlo, porque sus clases apenas coincidían. Exceptuando gimnasia, que sin duda para ella era la peor clase en la que podían coincidir. Primero, por lo mal que le sentaba a ella la ropa deportiva y segundo, por lo bien que le sentaba a él y lo guapo que estaba con esas camisetas de tiras cuando salía a correr en cuánto sonaba el silbato.

Regresaba sudado, con la camiseta y el pelo completamente pegados a su cuerpo, con una sonrisa seductora de oreja a oreja. Se dirigía a la ducha y ella se quedaba suspirando viéndole marchar. Algún día se armaría de valor y lo rozaría delante de todo el mundo, sin que se enterasen, sentiría su respiración agitada después de una carrera, un partido de baseball... y su piel sudada. Probablemente mucha gente pensaría que estaba loca, pero él era el culpable de su locura. Nada más importaba.

Recogió sus cosas y partió rumbo al McKinley sin dejar de cantar la canción, hasta que veinte minutos después entraba por el pasillo principal directa a clase de historia.

...

Los padres de Sam se detenían a su vez, en la entrada del instituto, despidiendo a su hijo y partiendo rumbo a sus trabajos. Les había llevado tiempo, pero habían conseguido encontrar algo. Si Dios se lo permitía, poco a poco podrían recuperar su situación anterior y salir por fin de esa habitación de motel que tenían por casa.

Si Sam no se hubiese quedado sin trabajo sin duda saldrían antes de allí. Demasiado tarde había comprendido que no se podía tener todo en la vida.

_Cada uno tiene lo que se merece._

Pensó.

Y le hacía feliz saber que él se merecía a Mercy. Le dolía no poder llevarla a cenar, a comer un helado, llevarla al cine...

Sin embargo, ella no parecía pensar lo mismo pues se lo había repetido constantemente en el pasado. No le importaba que él estuviese sin casa, que no pudiese invitarla, él era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Pero, ahora, él volvía a estar sin trabajo. Y nuevamente, ella le había recordado porqué había querido dejarle. No porque no tuviese dinero, sino porque no quería que le hiciesen daño.

Si estar con ella, significaba que lo moliesen a palos, se prepararía psicológicamente para llevar una paliza cada día. Sam no pudo evitar soltar una risa al pensarlo, viendo hasta que punto llegaba por ella y hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Esa mañana se había levantado súper cansado. Su madre se había preocupado por él al verlo tan alicaído, se lo había achacado a las horas que su hijo pasaba en la pizzería, pidiéndole que bajase el ritmo de trabajo. También le había dicho que podía faltar a clase sino se encontraba bien pero Sam le había respondido que faltar a clase era una de las cosas que no podría hacer. Quizás otros, pero gente como él, con su dislexia, definitivamente no. Su madre lo había aceptado sin saber que la verdadera razón por la que su hijo se levantaba de la cama era para poder ver a su novia.

Sam caminaba por los pasillos directo a clase de inglés cuando se chocó con Artie.

—¡Hey tío, te ves mal! —Le dijo el chico.

—Dormí fatal, Artie. Mejor no preguntes —le respondió.

—Oh, vale. Solo quería decirte que ha funcionado. Quinn y yo cantaremos juntos.

—¡Perfecto! La verdad es que ya lo daba por supuesto... Así que se lo comenté ayer a Mercedes —dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —Preguntó Artie curioso.

Sam se quedó pensando.

_¿Qué me dijo? ¿Qué me dijo? ¿Qué me diría Mercedes?_

—"Más te vale ponerte las pilas, rubito, porque Mercedes Jones quiere ganar ese concurso" —dijo el chico, levantando a su vez el dedo índice, imitando a la diva.

Artie rió.

—Esa es mi Mercy —dijo, orgulloso.

_En realidad no._ Pensó Sam.

—Sam... —Artie llamó su atención.

—¿Sí?

—No te dejes engañar. Sé que probablemente piensas que es egocéntrica o demasiado creída, por su actitud de diva, pero no es así. No es como Rachel, te lo prometo, Mercedes es única.

Él lo sabía, no hacía falta que nadie se lo advirtiese. Claro que era una diva. Mucho más que Rachel Berry y claro que se consideraba así. Pero era mucho más que eso. Mercedes era dulce, cariñosa y a la vez gruñona, sobretodo cuando se enfadaba. No necesitaba que le dijesen que era única, él lo sabía.

—Lo sé —le respondió.

El chico le sonrió.

—Me tengo que ir a clase de historia, te veo más tarde en el club.

_A clase de historia._ P

Pensó Sam.

¿Por qué todos coincidían en clase con Mercedes menos él? Sam Evans retenía pocas cosas en su cabeza, pero el horario de su novia era una de ellas.

...

Las horas pasaron, quizás demasiado lentas, pero la hora del Club Glee llegó.

Mercedes desarrollaba en su cabeza la coreografía de la canción. Probablemente la variase un poco, pues debía tener en cuenta qué chicos estarían sentados delante y cuáles detrás. La coreografía era demasiado provocativa y esperaba que él no se sentase delante, sino se vería obligada a bailar también para él, o con él.

Nada más entrar en el club, todos los que allí permanecían sentados, se giraron a verla.

—¡Guau, Mercedes! —exclamó Kurt, mirándola de arriba abajo, haciendo que Sam, que se encontraba hablando con Santana, girase en su dirección para verla. Si hubiese estado comiendo, probablemente se hubiese atragantado. ¡Estaba guapísima!

Ella le miró y le sonrió. Y él, se derritió por dentro.

Vio cómo ella se sentaba en la fila de arriba al lado de Kurt.

No dejó de mirarla durante toda la clase, al igual que el resto de los chicos, que se giraban a verla de vez en cuando. Santana, a su vez, los miraba a ellos, tratando de prestar atención en clase.

Diez minutos antes de acabar la clase, Mercedes levantó la mano.

—¿Sí, Mercedes? —Le indicó el Señor Schue, para que hablase.

—¿Puedo cantar una canción, señor Schue? —Preguntó la chica.

—¡Claro Mercedes! La clase ya ha terminado. ¿Qué canción nos traes? —Dijo, haciéndole señas con la mano para que bajase.

—"Can't fight the feeling" de Celine Dion —dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Dijo Santana.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Sam, sentado a su derecha.

—Espera y verás... —le respondió, señalando a Mercedes.

Ésta introdujo el cd en el reproductor y se colocó para la canción, dándoles la espalda.

—Empieza bien... —Susurró Santana.

La música empezó a sonar.

_"I feel a little peculiar, feeling kinda strange"_

Cantó Mercedes girándose hacia ellos.

_"I don't know what it is but I like the change_

_That comes over me whenever he's around"_

Mirándolo a él.

_"It's as if my feet don't even touch the ground."_

!Mercedes estaba cantándole una canción enfrente de todos! Y qué canción...

_"Cause when I'm feeling down_

_He's there to pick me up_

_and when I talk too much_

_He doesn't interrupt_

_Let me tell you there's no better guy_

_This is how it makes me feel inside"_

Cantó caminando hacia los chicos sentados delante, tirando de Mike para que bailase con ella.

_"I wanna dance (dance) mmm_

_I wanna play (play)_

_Well can you hear my heartbeat"_

—Boom boom —coreaban las chicas mientras ella bailaba con Mike.

_"A million miles away_

_He won't stop (stop) no no_

_Till I drop (drop) yeah_

_And every day and night he tells me_

_I'm so special that he never could give me up"_

Dejando a Mike nuevamente en su sitio.

_"I'm hooked on a feeling_

_A natural high_

_You better believe it"_

Cantó mirándolo a él.

_"And the reason why_

_It's a thing called love_

_It makes me feel so alive_

_And I can't fight the feeling"_

Se dirigió hacia donde Finn estaba sentado, guiñándole un ojo. Haciendo que éste se girase hacia Rachel, alucinado.

_"Somebody told me once_

_You only get one chance_

_So live your life_

_And do the best you can"_

Siguió hacia Puck.

_"Once a day goes by_

_You never get it back_

_So live every minute_

_Like it was your last"_

Cantó la chica mientras le tocaba el hombro. Dándose la vuelta para volver al centro.

Puck intentó seguirla, pero Zizes lo agarró por los pantalones impidiéndoselo.

_"Just dance"_

—Dance —corearon las chicas.

_"Come on play"_

—Play...

_"And tell somebody you love them"_

—¡I love you!

_"At least once a day_

_And don't stop (stop)_

_Till you drop (drop)"_

Mirándolo nuevamente y repitiendo el estribillo de nuevo para él, sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

_"I didn't know that one day someone so special_

_Would come along to steal my heart"_

_"Love, love, love" _

Cantó ella, acercándose a Artie.

_"And John Lennon said_

_That was all you need_

_If you taste it once_

_It won't be enough"_

Artie levantaba los brazos en el aire, aplaudiéndola.

Su voz sonaba tremenda cantando la canción, una verdadera diva. Significaba mucho para Sam que ella se atreviese a cantar delante de todo el mundo una canción así. Todos los demás estaban revolucionados, incluido Kurt.

La canción terminó con el último estribillo y todos aplaudieron como locos, levantándose de sus asientos.

Mercedes sonreía feliz. Les había gustado. ¡Le había gustado!

—¡Guau! Lennon tenía razón, ¡la gente necesita amor! ¡Nuestra Mercedes se ha enamorado, chicos! —dijo Artie.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Le preguntó Finn—. ¿Por qué canta canciones de amor? Si lo hace todo el tiempo...

—¡Tal y como pensé! —Dijo decidida Santana—. Tengo un radar para detectar vírgenes y puedo decir, sin lugar a dudas, que Mercedes ya no pertenece al club de la gran V.

—¿Qué club es ese? —Le preguntó Brittany confundida—. ¿El de la serie de los Visitantes?

Mike la miró divertido. Brittany nunca cambiaría...

—Chicos... —Dijo el señor Schue.

—Mercedes, creo que deberías unirte a nuestro club del celibato, porque... —habló Rachel, siendo interrumpida por Santana.

—¡Cállate Berry! Olvida tu estúpido club del celibato. Con lo contenta que la tiene... —A su lado Sam, se volvía rojo por momentos.

—¿Quién es ese chico misterioso? ¡Quiero saber! —Demandó Santana.

—Chicos... —Volvió a llamarles la atención el señor Schue.

—Tíos, estoy tan caliente ahora mismo —dijo Puck, mirando a Mercedes.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó el señor Schue—. ¡Ya está bien! Se ha acabado la clase. Buena canción, Mercedes y... buena interpretación, como siempre.

Mercedes aprovechó para volver a su sitio.

—Hasta mañana chicos y recordad, el viernes, concurso de duetos —dijo el Señor Schue recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de clase.

A Kurt le faltó poco tiempo para asaltar a Mercedes.

—¡Cuéntamelo todo ya! Estás tardando —dijo el chico tirando de ella para salir juntos de clase, una vez que la chica había recogido sus cosas.

—¡Kurt! —protestó la chica intentando soltarse, mirando a Sam.

Rachel llamó a los demás que se estaban marchando.

—Recordad que hoy se celebra en mi casa el cumpleaños de Mike.

Todos asintieron, menos Brittany, que se quedó mirándola.

—¿Qué pasa Brittany?

—¿Por qué celebramos en tu casa el cumpleaños de Mike? —Preguntó confundida.

—Lo decidimos la semana pasada, ¿no te acuerdas?

—No.

—Mis padres no están en casa, así que se retrasó el cumpleaños para hacerle la fiesta hoy.

—Vamos cariño —dijo Santana, agarrándole la mano.

Artie aprovechó para pasarle una nota a Quinn.

"Nos vemos en el auditorio" leyó la chica, una vez que Artie salía por la puerta, seguido por Finn y Rachel.

Sam vio como Mercedes se alejaba de él siendo arrastrada por Kurt. Quería hablar con ella. Decirle que la canción había sido una pasada, pero él no le había dejado. La duda ahora era, ¿se lo contaría todo a Kurt?

Si así fuese no le molestaría, porque él era su mejor amigo y tenía derecho a saberlo. Él mismo se moría de ganas de contárselo a alguien pero no podía.

Recogió sus cosas y esperó a que los demás hubiesen salido de la clase, para poder hacerlo él, lentamente, sin dar explicaciones a nadie de porqué caminaba como si llevase un edificio encima suyo.

No volvería a ver a Mercedes hasta la noche, esperaba que en cuánto ese momento llegase, pudiese hablar con ella aunque fuese un solo minuto.

* * *

><p>Quinn esperaba a Artie en el auditorio, mientras recordaba los momentos compartidos con Mercedes durante su embarazo.<p>

Mercedes era feliz, pero ella... ¿Lo había sido alguna vez?

La echaba de menos. ¿Por qué se habían separado? Desde el momento del parto supo que no sería lo mismo. Su amistad valía la pena, pero Quinn se empeñaba en destruir todo lo que tocaba.

Artie usó el elevador para bajar hasta el escenario, donde ella estaba.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Lle preguntó al llegar, viéndola sentada, mientras tocaba teclas del piano.

_¿Tan transparente soy?_

Pensó Quinn.

—Echo de menos a Mercedes —le contestó—. Nuestras vidas cambiaron tanto desde que ya no compartimos casa. La veo diferente, no parece la misma.

—Créeme, Quinn, sigue siendo la misma Mercy de siempre.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Eso esperaba. Quizás algún día podrían retomar esa amistad que nunca deberían haber abandonado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué canción cantaremos? —Preguntó la chica.

—No la tengo todavía.

—Dijiste que te ocuparías de ello —Respondió Quinn, molesta.

—Lo sé y lo siento.

¿Se estaba disculpando por no tener canción?

—Con Mercedes habría sido tan fácil... La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabría perfectamente qué canción escoger, pero contigo... No te conozco Quinn, creía que sí, pero...

—Creías que era fría e insensible —afirmó Quinn convencida.

—¡No! ... bueno, sí —admitió Artie con un hilillo de voz.

—¿Todo el mundo lo piensa? —Le preguntó triste.

Artie asintió con la cabeza. La sinceridad siempre debía estar por encima de todo, al menos eso decía siempre su madre. Sin embargo, ahora le dolía ser sincero, porque significaba hacerle daño. De alguna forma, le dolía verla así.

—Quizás no sé amar —las palabras salieron atropelladamente de la boca de Quinn—. Quizás nunca sabré lo que es. Todas tienen a alguien, incluso Zizes. ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? —Dijo Quinn, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Odiaba esos momentos en los que la gente explotaba y le contaba sus problemas al primero que pasaba por delante, los odiaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, últimamente le pasaba demasiado. Después de la charla con Santana y Brittany en los nacionales, todo había ido a peor. ¿Acaso pensaba que con un corte de pelo conseguiría algo?

Sí, conseguiría no volver a las Cheerios, porque "No coleta, implicaba, no Cheerios", así que de alguna forma el corte de pelo, le había servido para no correr a suplicarle a Sue Sylvester su vuelta al equipo de las animadoras.

Pero el corte de pelo no evitaba que todas las mañanas se levantase llorando y sintiéndose sola.

Porque así era como Quinn Fabray se sentía. Sola.

Y ahora, estaba hartando a Artie, pero no podía evitarlo, una vez empezase a llorar, sabría que no podría parar.

—No quieres que te hagan daño de nuevo, Quinn. Te escudas en ti y no permites que la gente te quiera —le respondió Artie.

—No es eso —dijo ella, intentando secar una de sus lágrimas que amenazaba con caer.

—Sí lo es —le aseguró Artie, haciendo una pausa—. Finn te quería y lo engañaste con Puck. ¡Sam te regaló un anillo! Pero tú decidiste irte con Finn. No apuestas por el amor cuando lo tienes delante. ¡Huyes de él! Sabes amar, Quinn, pero no quieres que te hagan daño —el chico no podía detenerse—. Prefieres romper tus relaciones antes de que ellos dejen de amarte, porque crees que de verdad lo harán. Pero eso no es cierto.

Artie la miraba a los ojos mientras le hablaba, intentando explicarse.

—El chico que de verdad se enamore de ti, Quinn, no se irá, aunque te empeñes en ello con todas tus fuerzas.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Preguntó, secándose las lágrimas que resbalaban ya por su rostro.

Artie asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tendrá la suerte de tenerte a su lado —dijo el chico sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos—. Solo debes dejar que te quieran. No tengas miedo a salir lastimada. Así es el amor, Quinn. Vale la pena luchar por él.

Quinn asintió.

Quizás no fuese tan difícil dejarse querer. Si lo intentaba de verdad, podría conseguir que la gente dejase de llamarla "La Reina de Hielo".

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam Evans te cante algo como lo que Mercy le ha cantado a él con baile incluido anímate a clicar en "Review this chapter"<em>


	8. El cumpleaños de Mike

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Artie se levantaría de la silla de ruedas, cogería a Quinn en brazos y saldrían del instituto mientras el resto de sus compañeros del Club Glee les cantan la canción de "Oficial y Caballero"**

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo de la historia se lo dedico a una persona muy especial para mi, va para ti Mine, sé que tuviste que esperar mucho por una dedicatoria, aunque de verdad lo merecieses desde el principio, pero supongo, que podrás entender cuál es la razón por la que te dedico este capítulo. Sólo Dios sabe, lo que me costó ponerme a escribir de nuevo, después de los últimos acontecimientos de este fin de semana largo, pero una vez que me puse a ello, la imaginación voló como hace siempre, y se plasmó en el papel y luego en la pantalla, quizás porque amo demasiado estos personajes, y no quiero dejarlos, aunque Glee ya no sea lo mismo, yo la imaginaré como verdaderamente hubiera sido, porque si, sé que hubiera sido así, nadie me hará nunca pensar lo contrario. Mine, esto va para ti, con todo mi cariño, espero no haberte decepcionado, lo hice lo mejor que pude. Un beso enorme y gracias por estar ahí.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8: <strong>__**El cumpleaños de Mike**_

Kurt siguió arrastrando a Mercedes hasta llegar al baño de las chicas. Ambos entraron, dejando a Blaine esperándoles fuera.

—Desembucha, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! —Dijo el chico, sin parar de dar saltitos.

Mercedes lo miraba fijamente, sabiendo que ese momento llegaría. Kurt era su mejor amigo. ¿Debería saberlo no? Pero algo le impedía contárselo, algo le impedía decirle que ese chico que le había robado el corazón era Sam.

Sam Evans, el mismo que había salido con Quinn y Santana, y se había besado con Brittany. El mismo que tenía un motel por casa, el mismo chico en el cuál no podía dejar de pensar, ese mismo.

—¡Tierra llamando a Mercedes! ¡Hey! ¡Un momento! Sé que significa esa cara, no me lo quieres decir. ¡No me lo quieres decir!

—No puedo Kurt. Me gustaría decírtelo pero prometimos guardar el secreto.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Adoro los amores secretos, son tan, tan, tan... ¡bonitos!

Mercedes sonrió. Había sentido miedo de que Kurt hubiese reaccionado mal, pero aún siendo así, lo comprendería.

—Sé que no me contarás nada, solo dime, ¿Eres feliz? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cuánto lleváis? ¿Vais en serio? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dime algo al menos!

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Demasiadas preguntas no crees? —Rió—. Soy demasiado feliz, Kurt. Tanto que a veces me da miedo. Me trata genial, es especial, es dulce, cariñoso y muy loco. Sí, es muy guapo, demasiado. Llevamos mucho tiempo, al menos para mí, y ¿si vamos en serio? Supongo que sí, la verdad es que no lo sé.

—¡Eso se sabe Mercedes! —El entusiasmo de Kurt hizo que ella diese un paso atrás, llevándose las manos a la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amigo. Kurt era demasiado observador y Mercedes jamás escondía sus colgantes—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Mercedes sacó la cadenita con el corazón para enseñárselo a Kurt. Una sonrisa enorme la acompañaba.

—¿Te lo regaló él? —Kurt sonrió ilusionado.

La chica asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Es precioso —dijo él, sosteniendo en su mano el corazón—. Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien Mercedes, te lo mereces —Kurt no perdió tiempo y se acercó a ella para darle el mayor de los abrazos—. Finalmente parece que la Cenicienta ha encontrado a su príncipe azul.

No era azul, pero poco le faltaría si seguía utilizando ese idioma tan extraño llamado Navi.

Mercedes sonrió mientras el chico sostenía la puerta para que ambos saliesen ya de los aseos.

—¿Y supongo que él no vendrá a la fiesta? Claro —soltó de pronto Kurt, viendo cómo Mercedes se giraba para responderle.

—Oh... No, no, claro. No vendrá.

Kurt sonrió, al tiempo que se reafirmaba en sus sospechas. Ella quería ocultar por todos los medios quién era su chico misterioso, pero Kurt pronto lo averiguaría. Y si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era de que, el príncipe azul que le había robado el corazón a su mejor amiga sí acudiría a la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Y el tiempo de la fiesta había llegado por fin. Uno a uno habían ido llegando y uniéndose a la celebración. Finn fue el encargado de abrirle la puerta a Sam, ofreciéndole un vaso de ponche nada más entrar.<p>

El chico lo agarró sin pensárselo, saludándole con la mano.

—¿Han llegado todos? —Preguntó. Aunque quizás la verdadera pregunta que hubiese querido hacer habría sido, ¿ha llegado Mercedes?

—Falta Zizes. Puck dijo que tenía entrenamiento, que intentaría llegar pero que no prometía nada.

Eso quería decir que Mercedes sí había llegado...Tenía ganas de verla, después de la canción que había interpretado delante de todo el Club y la manera de salir siendo arrastrada por Kurt, no había podido hablar con ella.

La buscó entre el grupo, fijándose en cómo los demás bailaban y se reían. Y la vio, sentada al lado de Kurt y Blaine. Kurt la agarraba de la mano. Y ella se reía.

Sam sentía que algo se movía dentro de él, al ver cómo Kurt sí podía agarrarla de la mano. No eran celos, pensó, pues Kurt era gay.

Era envidia, sentía envidia de él. Si tan solo pudiese ser Kurt en ese momento, si tan solo pudiese sentarse junto a ella, agarrarla de la mano y verla reír. Y reír con ella hasta que no pudiesen respirar, hasta que el aire que había en la habitación se les hiciese insuficiente.

La miraba a lo lejos. Sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo rápido, si no, la gente empezaría a sospechar. Pero Sam no era bueno en el arte del disimulo, ya le había costado bastante no levantarse a besarla después de su actuación. Y el abrazo en Nueva York. Aquello tampoco había podido evitarlo. Definitivamente, Sam Evans no sabía disimular.

Kurt lo llamó en ese momento, sacándole de sus recuerdos.

—¡Hey, Sam! ¡Ven aquí! —Gritó,por encima de la música.

_Esto va a ser bueno._

Pensó Sam, al darse cuenta que en el sofá en el que los chicos estaban sentados, solo quedaba un sitio libre al lado de Mercy. Se acercó sin dudar a ellos, intentando sonreír en todo momento.

—¡Siéntate con nosotros, Sam! —Demandó Kurt, señalándole justo donde debía sentarse.

—Hola chicos —les saludó, sonriente, y al sentarse, no pudo evitar rozar las piernas de Mercedes con las suyas, al igual que sus brazos, haciendo que miles de cosquillas revolucionasen su cuerpo. ¿Ella lo habría sentido?

La chica lo miró sonriendo.

—Hola, Sam —le saludó también al tiempo que él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se moría de ganas de besarla, ahí, delante de Kurt y Blaine, delante de todo el grupo, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mike. Pero se recordó que no podía hacerlo. No podía.

Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro como acto reflejo y Mercedes lo advirtió. Kurt también lo había notado, escogiendo el mejor momento para hablar.

—Estábamos hablando del novio de Mercy —le explicó, señalándolos a los tres.

_¿Del novio de Mercy?_

Así que ella no le había contado nada. Mercedes no le había dicho a Kurt que ellos dos estaban juntos. ¿Por qué?

Él era su mejor amigo. Un minuto atrás, ambos se habían agarrado de las manos, pero se habían soltado nada más llegar el. Sam había supuesto que él lo sabría ya. Su mayor secreto. Pero al contrario, Kurt no sabía nada de ellos.

Mercedes miraba a Kurt queriendo matarle, pero el chico se resistía a callarse.

—¡Era hora de que encontrase a alguien! Muchas veces se lo dije a Blaine, tenemos que buscarle un novio a Mercedes. Una chica tan especial no puede estar sola.

—¡Kurt! A Sam no le interesa saber eso —le gritó Mercedes.

—¡Cierto! Lo siento, Sam. ¿Te estamos aburriendo con el tema? —le preguntó Kurt.

—Yo... La verdad... No —balbuceó el rubio.

—Bien —Kurt decidió proseguir—. Porque aquí, Mercedes nos estaba contando lo especial que es, y lo bien que la trata, y lo adorable, dulce y cariñoso que es. ¡Y también guapo! ¡Si es que lo tiene todo!

Si Mercedes hubiese podido teletransportarse lejos de allí, probablemente lo hubiese hecho hacía ya dos minutos.

—Yo no he dicho eso, ¿o sí? —Preguntó, sonrojándose como nunca antes.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Y muchas más cosas! Pero sin duda el monólogo de Kurt las resume bastante bien.

—¿Qué, Sam? ¿Qué te parece el novio de Mercy? —preguntó Kurt volviéndose a mirarlo.

—Eh... no, no lo conozco —¿Podían cambiar de tema de una vez?

—Nadie lo conoce, ¡bobo! —rió Kurt, saltando del sofá rápidamente, agarrando de la mano a Blaine, y arrastrándolo hacia la pista en tan solo segundos—. ¡Vamos a bailar! —Chilló, dejándoles solos en aquel sofá, mirándose, completamente incómodos.

—Lo siento...

—Tengo...

Trataron de decir los dos a la vez, estallando en risas después.

—Tu primero —dijeron de nuevo a la vez.

Sam le cedió el turno de la palabra.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Siento esta conversación, ha sido demasiado incómoda para ti y demasiado vergonzosa para mí, si puedo decirlo —la chica se sinceró, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Mercy —el chico llamó su atención—. No debes disculparte por lo que les has dicho. Me encanta que pienses eso de mí —admitió, mordiéndose el labio, provocando que Mercedes dejase de mirarlo a los ojos para bajar la vista a esa boca que tanto la fascinaba.

—No hagas eso —le pidió.

—¿Lo qué? —Dudó ella.

—Mirarme así. Te iba a decir que tenía ganas de besarte pero ahora sin duda, podría decir "ardo en deseos de besarte". Joder, estás tan cerca y no puedo tocarte. No puedo ni agarrarte de la mano. Y definitivamente no ayuda que me mires así, como si quisieras comerme porque créeme, yo también estoy pensando en lo mismo.

—Creía que esto de las fiestas en casa de Rachel lo teníamos superado —dijo Mercedes, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Se ve que no —Sam se revolvió en el sofá y la chica aprovechó para alejarse un poco de él.

—Supongo que si te digo que bailemos, me dirás que no —sonrió la chica.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

—Bailar es lo que menos necesito ahora —dijo el chico, secamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mercedes.

—Quiero contárselo a los demás, Mercy. ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Kurt? Creía que era tu mejor amigo.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Sam.

Era a él a quién se le había ocurrido la locura de llevarlo en secreto, pero, ¿por qué sentía que era ella la que ahora no quería revelárselo a nadie?

Definitivamente, estar sentado a su lado no le hacía ningún bien, así que decidido se levantó, dirigiéndose a la pista.

—¿Te marchas? —Quiso saber Mercedes.

—Me voy a servir más ponche —se excusó el chico, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

Ella le observó alejarse. Triste, vio como su vaso de ponche todavía estaba lleno. Sam no había bebido ni una sola gota.

Quizás pudiese recuperarlo con otra canción, pensó.

¡Basta ya de canciones! Tenía que contárselo a todo el mundo, sino acabaría perdiéndole. Y ella no quería perderle, le amaba. ¿Pero por qué no podía decírselo a todos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía levantarse y correr hacia él, y besarle delante de todo el mundo? ¿Estaba loca? Lo perdería, sabía que lo perdería.

Esperó a que Sam se apartase de la mesa del ponche, para servirse ella una copa. Por un momento, deseo que el ponche tuviese alcohol para poder decirle la verdad a todo el mundo, aunque estaba convencida de que aún estando borracha, no abriría la boca.

La fiesta siguió su curso con ellos separados. Mike sopló las velas de su tarta mientras Sam y Mercedes no dejaban de mirarse. Nada se podía advertir en la mirada de él, era como si mirase a un punto fijo. Pero en la mirada de ella había tristeza, impotencia.

El contacto visual se rompió al oír como Santana se subía encima de la mesa con un vaso de ponche en la mano. Francamente, Mercedes no sabía que era lo que el ponche contenía, pero algo debía de hacer que la cabeza le pesase sobre sus hombros. A juzgar por la actitud de Santana, ella no parecía sentir lo mismo.

—¡Beso, verdad y consecuencia, chicos! Kurt y yo llevaremos la voz cantante del juego.

Un semi borracho Kurt se subió con ella a la mesa.

—¿No hace falta que os explique como es, verdad? —Preguntó el chico.

—Se lo explico yo —dijo Santana, bajándose de la mesa y tirando de Kurt—. Venga, a sentarse todo el mundo.

Todos hicieron lo propio, sentándose en el suelo, excepto Artie, recordando aquella vez que habían jugado a la botella.

—Yo escogeré una persona, y elegiré beso o verdad. Si no quiere dar el beso o dice una mentira, habrá consecuencias, ¿entendido?

Kurt le tocó el hombro con un dedo.

—¿No se supone que son ellos los que deben decidir si quieren beso o verdad? —Le preguntó al oído.

—Pero eso, ellos no lo saben. Déjame a mi, _Porcelana_.

Santana los miró a todos.

—¡Bien! ¿Con quién empiezo? ¡Artie!

Artie palideció al oír su nombre. ¿Qué se le ocurriría a Santana ahora?

—Artie... Todavía sigues enamorado de Brittany, ¿verdad?

El chico miró a Santana incrédulo. ¿A que venía ahora eso? De todas las preguntas que habría podido formularle... Bueno, era Santana, no se podía esperar otra cosa de ella.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió Santana.

Artie miró de refilón a Brittany y luego bajo la cabeza.

—Verdad —susurró.

—No te he oído —dijo Santana.

—Verdad —dijo el chico en un tono de voz más alto.

—Te lo dije —Santana se inclinó hacia Brittany—. ¿Lo ves, cariño? Te lo dije —Girándose hacia el chico no dudó en dejarle las cosas claras—. Pues olvídate de ella, "Ruedas", es solo mía.

—San —le reprochó Brittany, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —le susurró la latina, agarrándola de la mano.

—¡Mi turno! —dijo Kurt antes que las cosas fuesen a peor—. ¡Rachel, besa a Finn!

—¿En serio? ¿A Finn? —Santana no podía creérselo—.¿Pero tú has entendido el juego? —Le preguntó alucinada, mientras Rachel besaba a Finn delante de todo el grupo—. Buhhhh, ¡que divertido! —aplaudió Santana, irónicamente—. _Porcelana_, o te espabilas, o te quedas sin el puesto de jefe.

—Vale, vale. Espabilo. ¡Tranquila! —le respondió él.

—Mi turno... ¡Blaine! ¿Verdad que tú y Kurt todavía no lo habéis hecho?

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos al oír la pregunta. Oh, ¿Santana quería jugar duro? Pues jugaría duro.

—Verdad —dijo Blaine, convencido—. ¡Vaya! Pues sí que ha sido fácil, pensé que preguntarías cualquier chorrada —dijo el ex Warbler dándole otro sorbo al ponche.

Kurt rió. Blaine era... simplemente Blaine.

—Mi turno... ¡Brittany! Besa a Mike... —Había llegado el momento de la venganza.

—¿Cómo? ¡No, no! ¡No me gusta! —Gritó Santana.

—Te aguantas J. Lo. Has dicho que espabile y eso estoy haciendo.

Brittany se acercó a Mike lentamente. Mientras tres pares de ojos observaban la escena preocupados. Tina y Santana esperaban que la cosa pasase pronto y Artie, intentaba no pensar que sería la segunda vez que su amigo besaba a una de sus ex novias.

Sus labios se encontraron y se amoldaron como si estuviesen hechos a medida. Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, les faltaba el aire, pero querían sentir sus lenguas chocando la una contra la otra.

Hacía mucho que no lo sentían y, en cierto modo, lo echaban de menos. Brittany sabía a fresas y Mike... bueno, ella no recordaba haber probado ese sabor antes. Los sabores se mezclaban con el ponche que se habían tomado y que revoloteaba por sus cabezas. Definitivamente, ese ponche tenía algo.

Ambos se separaron mirándose a los ojos y riéndose.

El beso había sido largo, demasiado para los demás quizás, pero no para ellos. Eran los mejores amigos, siempre lo habían sido y eso no iba a cambiar. Ya habían pasado por eso, hacía dos años lo habían intentado pero habían decidido dejarlo como estaba.

El cariño todavía seguía ahí, Mike la quería y la apreciaba por cómo era y Brittany lo adoraba. Ambos eran uno cuando bailaban y eso no cambiaría. Nunca. No importaba con quienes estuviesen. Nunca se olvidarían el uno del otro, ni aunque lo intentasen.

La mirada de Mike pasó de Brittany a Tina. Sabía que no le iba a sentar bien su beso con Britt, pero era un juego al fin y al cabo.

—Tu turno Finn —dijo Santana recuperando la respiración—. Dinos, ¿Has conseguido desvirgar ya a Berry?

—¡Santana! —Chilló Rachel.

—Le he preguntado a él, no a ti, Pinocho.

—Rachel sigue yendo al Club del Celibato, ¿no? Creo que eso lo responde todo — dijo el chico—. ¿Por qué todas tus preguntas tienen que ver siempre con sexo?

—La de Artie no. Aunque claro, ¿qué le iba a preguntar? ¡Solo lo ha hecho con Brittany! —Rió Santana.

Quinn se revolvió en el suelo sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Santana ya le había preguntado a Artie si seguía enamorado de Brittany y él se lo había confirmado. ¿Qué más quería? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en torturarlo? No lo conseguía entender.

Era Santana, sí, pero ¡ahora tenía a Brittany con ella! Tenía que tener celos de Artie, solo así, podría reaccionar de esa manera. Tenía celos de él. Pensaba que Brittany y él podrían volver.

Brittany y él podrían volver. ¡Podrían volver! Las palabras resonaban en su mente. ¿Por qué le pesaba tanto la cabeza? ¿Qué tenía ese ponche? ¿Porque era el ponche, verdad? Sino por qué razón pensaba tanto en Artie y en Brittany. No tenía sentido. ¡Oh! Le iba a estallar la cabeza de un momento a otro. Brittany y Artie podrían volver. ¡Podrían volver!

_Ya basta, Quinn. ¡Basta! ¡Basta!_

—Quinn —Kurt llamó su atención—. Quinn...

Ella despertó del trance, fijándose que ya había llegado su turno.

—Besa a Artie —fue lo único que Kurt le dijo.

—¿A... a Artie?

_¿Por qué precisamente a él?_

Pensó.

Girándose, vio cómo Artie se removía en su silla de ruedas, intentando no mirarla. Tenía que besarlo, debía besarlo.

—Bésale, Quinn —insistió Kurt, haciendo que Artie se girase a verla. Sus ojos se veían tristes.

_Tengo que besarlo, debo besarlo, quiero besarlo. ¡Espera! ¡No! No quiero besarlo, no quiero. No quiero. Pero, si quiero. ¡Oh Dios, me va a estallar la cabeza!_

Decidida, se levantó del suelo, dirigiéndose a él. Iba a hacerlo.

Se inclinó hacia el chico, dejando sus manos sobre los reposabrazos y unió sus labios con los del chico.

No fue un beso pasional, sus lenguas no se tocaron, fue un beso dulce, cariñoso, suave. Como lo eran sus labios, suaves.

Quinn le acariciaba el rostro mientras le besaba. Para Artie, que ella le besara significaba un acto de caridad, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Quinn, a su vez, se sentía extraña besándole, quizás fuese por el dolor de cabeza. Parecía como si no estuviesen allí, como si estuviesen en cualquier otro lado, ellos dos, solos. Se mareó, agarrándose en el reposabrazos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó él.

—No. No me encuentro bien. Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo levantándose, y corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo como si él hubiese sido el causante de su estado. Lo peor de todo, es que él también lo creía así.

Mercedes había visto toda la escena, intentando no mirar a Sam, que mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella. Si seguía así, finalmente no tendría que contarles a nadie la verdad, ellos mismos se darían cuenta al ver que Sam no dejaba de mirarla.

Y ahora no era él solo el que la estaba mirando. Todos los demás lo hacían. ¿Por qué...?

—Aretha, tu turno —le dijo Santana.

Mercedes le dirigió una mirada que podría llegar a matarla si de un puñal se tratase.

—Vamos Mercedes... ¡Cuéntanos quién es ese chico misterioso! Dinos su nombre.

Ya estaba, lo había preguntado. Estaba convencida de que lo haría y no se había equivocado. Era su oportunidad, ahí, delante de todo el mundo, revelar que Sam era ese chico misterioso del que todos hablaban, pero no podía. No podía. Quizás fuese porque era Santana la que se lo había preguntado. Quizás si hubiese sido Kurt, quizás... pero no, no pensaba decírselo a Santana, no pensaba darle ese gusto.

—No pienso decírtelo.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Mercedes Jones! La primera que se niega... ¡Beso, verdad, consecuencia! ¿Recuerdas? —Rió Santana—. ¡Finnessa, quítale la camiseta!

Todos se giraron sorprendidos, primero mirando a Santana y luego a Finn.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Pídeselo a Puck, fijo que lo está deseando.

Puck comenzaba a levantarse cuando Santana lo detuvo.

—¡Quieto parado, Pucksaurus! Finnocencia debe hacerlo.

—¡No es justo! —Protestó Puck.

—Lo sé —sonrió Santana.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Sam, demasiados. No sabía que le había afectado más, que Mercedes no quisiese decirle la verdad a Santana, el hecho de que fuese a desnudarse delante de ellos o el hecho de que fuese Finn quién tuviese que quitarle la camiseta. Si tan solo dejase de dolerle la cabeza. ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza?

Vio como Finn y Mercedes se levantaban, incómodos. Finn agarraba los extremos de la camiseta y tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Rápidamente, casi sin dar tiempo a nada, el moreno se la ponía sobre su pecho tapándola, dejando a la vista la cadenita con el corazón que Sam le había regalado.

Algo se despertó en él, al verle puesta la cadenita. La quería y no podía enfadarse con ella. Quería contárselo a todo el mundo, pero que ella estuviese segura de ello.

¿Acaso se había olvidado de lo que Kurt le había dicho? Todo lo que ella les había dicho sobre él. ¡Le quería! Y llevaba su cadenita en su cuello. ¿Por qué se enfadaba con ella, por qué? Porque era estúpido, sin duda. En lugar de aceptar su proposición para bailar, había preferido levantarse a por más ponche, dejándola sola. ¿Cómo podía siquiera haber pensado en hacerlo? Era razonable que Mercedes no quisiese decírselo a Santana, sobretodo, después de cómo él había reaccionado.

Se relajó un poco cuando vio como Finn y Mercedes recuperaban sus lugares.

—Tina, tu turno —dijo Kurt—. Te toca besar a Puck.

—¡Esto será interesante! No recuerdo haber besado nunca a una asiática —dijo el chico.

Tina puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio tenía que besarlo? ¡Oh! Sin duda lo haría. Mike sabría lo que sería sentir celos.

Puck se inclinó para besarla. Si Tina se esperaba un beso suave, no fue lo que se encontró, porque en menos de un segundo, Puck tenía su lengua metida en su boca. ¡Madre mía! ¡Que ímpetu! Demasiado para ella, detuvo el beso rápidamente y volvió a su sitio antes de que Puck se arrepintiese de dejarla ir.

Mike se rió, conocía bien a Puck y conocía perfectamente a Tina, no había nada que temer.

—No le digáis nada a Zizes, que me mata — les pidió el chico, mirándoles a todos.

—¿Verdad que la quieres? —Le preguntó Santana.

Al parecer había llegado su turno en el juego.

—¿A quién? —Preguntó Puck.

—A Zizes, ¿la quieres?

—¡Oh, mierda! —dijo el chico, sacándose la camiseta—. Claro que la quiero.

—¿Y entonces, por qué te sacas la camiseta? Has dicho la verdad. ¿No? —Preguntó Santana.

—Tengo demasiado calor, es la "sexy mama" que me esta poniendo caliente sin su camiseta.

Nadie advirtió como Sam le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Sam... —Kurt llamó su atención en ese mismo momento.

El chico dio un respingo, ¿acaso Kurt se había dado cuenta?

No, no podía ser. Era su turno.

—Besa a Mercedes —dijo Kurt, serio.

Sam supo, en ese mismo momento, que estaba perdido.

Se levantó del suelo, decidido. Todavía no sabía como había podido sentarse allí sin quejarse del dolor, pero, debía hacerlo sino quería que nadie sospechase. Estaba a punto de hacer sin duda, lo más difícil, besarla enfrente de todos, intentando a la vez, no sentir nada.

No era difícil, era imposible. Llevaba todo el día queriendo besarla, toda la tarde, toda la noche y ahora tenía por fin la oportunidad, pero estaba delante de todos y no podía disfrutarlo.

Tampoco le ayudaba que ella todavía siguiese con su camiseta tapándose el pecho, ni que la cadenita que él le había regalado rebotase en su cuello a cada paso. No, definitivamente, no ayudaba.

Se detuvieron uno enfrente del otro, mirándose a los ojos. Debían hacerlo rápido sino los demás sospecharían que algo sucedía. Se inclinó para besarla. Tenía que ser un beso casto, sin duda, un beso rápido.

Sus labios chocaron, haciendo que sus cabezas experimentasen una increíble sensación. Sin duda había sido el ponche. ¿Qué le habían echado?

Debían detener el beso, pero no podían. Sam olió su perfume y se perdió en él, intentando detenerse, sin conseguirlo. No supo cómo, pero el beso que antes trataba de ser casto, se había vuelto mucho más pasional, haciendo que el chico tratase de separarse de ella, consiguiendo a su vez que la camiseta de ella resbalase por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. En un acto reflejo, el chico la abrazó, evitando así que los demás la viesen desnuda, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla.

Debían detenerse. ¡Ya! Las manos de Mercedes no lo abrazaban a él, no lo hacían. Pero su lengua jugaba con la suya dentro de sus bocas. Sentía como su excitación empezaba a crecer, pero no la dejó. Se separó bruscamente de ella, agarrando su camiseta del suelo y dándosela para que se la pusiese.

Se dio la vuelta, recuperando así el aire que necesitaba para respirar. Una vez comprobó que la chica se había puesto su camiseta, Sam regresó a su sitio.

Había tenido tantas ganas de besarla que prácticamente todos los demás habían desaparecido para él, solo habían sido ellos dos, uniendo sus bocas. ¡Y su cabeza! Que no paraba de dar vueltas.

Todos lo miraron regresar a su sitio, bueno, no todos, una persona no lo hizo.

Artie seguía cabizbajo, todavía sin poder entender cómo sus compañeros habían seguido el juego una vez que Quinn se había ido corriendo al baño. No sólo lo habían continuado, sino que miraban ansiosos el beso que Sam y Mercedes se estaban dando.

¿No tenían conciencia? ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos mientras Quinn se encontraba mal en el baño? ¡Nadie se acordaba de ella! Nadie se preocupaba por ver cómo estaba. Sabía que ellos la consideraban fría e insensible, tal y como ella le había asegurado, pero, ¿acaso no podían preocuparse por ella? Eran sus amigos, ¿qué les pasaba?

Rodó la silla en dirección al baño, decidido. Si nadie acudía, iría él.

Nadie lo notó marchar, aunque hizo todo el ruido que le fue posible, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados viendo cómo Sam y Mercedes recuperaban el aliento.

Él era la persona menos indicada para ir en su ayuda, a fin de cuentas, estaba allí por su culpa. Se habían besado, y a ella le había dado asco hacerlo.

Había creído que nunca volvería a besar unos labios como los de Brittany, pero los de Quinn eran incluso más suaves, mucho más delicados, como si fueran a romperse al más leve contacto. Ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, frágil. Demasiado frágil.

Tocó la puerta del baño, afortunadamente, había escogido el aseo de la misma planta en la que estaban, de lo contrario, Artie no habría podido subir las escaleras.

Nadie contestó del otro lado, sin embargo, los ruidos que salían de la estancia no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Abrió la puerta, empujándola suavemente, haciendo rodar la silla hacia el interior, manejándola para poder ponerse a su lado.

Artie le apartó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos, y se inclinó para agarrar un trozo de papel, con el cuál poder secar su frente perlada de gotitas de sudor.

—Artie... —Susurró Quinn.

El chico le pasó otro trozo de papel higiénico para que pudiese limpiarse la boca.

—Lo siento Quinn, siento haberte hecho esto —dijo el chico intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Quinn, limpiándose la boca y sentándose hacia atrás.

—Siento que hayas tenido que besarme, sé que no querías y aún así lo hiciste. Siento que te haya causado esto.

—¿Crees que esto me pasó porque te besé? No Artie. ¡Fue el condenado ponche!

—¿El ponche? No... no sé. Yo no bebí ponche.

—Artie, creo que alguien echó alcohol en la bebida y estoy convencida de que ese alguien fue Santana.

—Eso lo explicaría todo...

Artie no pudo decir más, porque en ese momento, Quinn se inclinó sobre el inodoro, para vomitar nuevamente.

—Vete, Artie, por favor —suplicó la chica—. No quiero que nadie me vea así. No quiero que me veas así.

—Lo siento mucho Quinn, pero no pienso irme de aquí hasta que estés bien.

Quinn se volvió a secar la boca, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué lloras? —Le preguntó.

—La última vez que hice esto, la última vez... —No pudo seguir, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por su rostro.

—Beth... —Fue lo único que dijo.

Su bebé. Recordaba a su bebé, por eso lloraba.

—¿Por qué la abandoné, Artie? ¿Por qué lo hice? —Quinn lo miraba a los ojos.

Artie agarró otro trozo de papel, para secarle las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro.

—No estabas preparada Quinn, eras demasiado joven, todavía lo eres.

—Pero duele demasiado, Artie.

—Lo sé. Pero pasará, el dolor irá a menos. Dios te ayudará, solo debes creer.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Artie tenía razón, no todo estaba perdido. Dios no abandonaba a sus hijos, nunca. Sabía que a pesar de lo que había hecho, Él nunca la abandonaría. En ese momento supo que Artie tampoco lo haría. Una sensación de bienestar la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. En él había encontrado, por fin, un amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres jugar con Sam al juego "beso, verdad, consecuencia", dale clic a "Review this chapter"<em>


	9. ¿Steve o Stephano?

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Lord Tubbington encontraría novia y los casarían en una boda como la de Carol y Burt**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9: <strong>__**¿Steve o Stephano?**_

Quinn trató de levantarse, en vano. Las piernas no la sostenían. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa posición y su cuerpo no parecía querer responderle.

¿Tanto mal podía hacer un ponche? Apenas podía sostener su cabeza, que se empeñaba en seguir dando vueltas como si de una montaña rusa se tratase.

Sus ganas de vomitar ya habían pasado y solo quería levantarse de ahí. Largarse de ahí, para poder olvidarlo todo, como siempre hacía.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Le preguntó Artie.

Quiso tocarla. Apartarle nuevamente ese mechón rebelde que se empeñaba siempre en esconder sus bonitos ojos. Pero se detuvo, sin saber porqué.

Quinn le respondió rápidamente.

—Me duele el estómago, y la cabeza no para de dar vueltas. ¡Quiero levantarme, pero no siento las piernas! —Dijo molesta.

Artie no le respondió. Quinn supo que algo iba mal, pero, ¿qué?

¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo podía haber dicho semejante cosa?

_¡No culpes al ponche por tus tonterías, Quinn Fabray!_

—Lo siento Artie, lo siento de verdad, no quise... yo... no quise —balbuceó Quinn. Ese era un buen momento para que la Tierra se abriese en dos y se la tragase.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada Quinn, en serio. Ven, te ayudo a levantarte. Poco a poco.

Artie le ayudó a levantarse, agarrándola por la cintura, pero las piernas de Quinn no parecían estar dispuestas a poner nada de su parte.

—¡Cuidado! —Dijo el chico, evitando que ella se cayese al suelo—. Ven, siéntate —le dijo, ofreciéndole a su vez su regazo.

Quinn se sentó con cuidado encima de sus piernas, intentando no hacerle daño. Recordando aquella vez que Finn le había dicho que se sentase sobre él en su silla de ruedas. Solo que en ese momento, Finn no necesitaba la silla, pero sí Artie.

—No... ¿No te hago daño? —Preguntó nerviosa.

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, ¿alguna vez se detendría?

Era una situación demasiado incómoda para ella. La proximidad con Artie, su respiración sobre su piel. ¿Qué hacía allí? Debía levantarse.

—No me haces daño Quinn —dijo el chico, sonriendo—. Intenta masajear suavemente las piernas, volverán en sí en unos minutos.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Estaba tan cerca de él...

Le miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules. La gente se podría perder en ellos, como si se perdiese en el mar.

Su corazón latía fuertemente. ¡Genial! Lo único que le faltaba ahora era que el ponche le provocase un infarto.

Su cabeza se tornaba pesada por momentos. Se inclinó hacia el cuello de él, depositándola sobre su hombro. No debía, se dijo, pero le pesaba demasiado.

Como si de un ángel se tratase, Artie empezó a entonar una canción.

Si a Quinn Fabray alguien le hubiese asegurado que se encontraría así, en el baño de Rachel Berry, sentada en las rodillas de Artie mientras éste le cantaba una canción, lo más probable es que se hubiese reído en su cara.

Ella era La Reina de Hielo. Esas cosas no le sucedían.

Ella no permitía que le sucediesen.

¡No lo permitía! Por eso la llamaban así. ¡Pero ella quería dejar de serlo!

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Artie cantaba una canción de Joe Jonas, "Gotta Find You".

¡Un Jonas Brother! ¿Por qué tenía ella tanta suerte? Primero, Sam le había cantado una canción de Justin Bieber y ahora Artie le cantaba una de los Jonas Brothers. ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza?

De repente, sintió un vacío en su pecho. Como si no le llegase el suficiente aire a sus pulmones.

No se la estaba cantando a ella, se la cantaba a Brittany.

¿Por qué había pensado que se la estaba cantando a ella? ¿Y por qué le dolía que no fuese así?

Él había pensado que ella se había sentido mal por el beso, por lo que, lo más razonable era que la canción se la cantase a ella. Puede que el ponche le hubiese afectado, pero todavía podía ver como Artie amaba a Brittany, se lo había confirmado a Santana.

Escuchó como el chico cantaba la canción. En verdad sentía todo lo que la letra decía.

Artie merecía que Brittany lo quisiese, él era especial, sin duda no era Santana. Aunque comparar a Santana con él no era fácil. Principalmente porque no pertenecían al mismo sexo.

Se sorprendió, deseando que alguien como él le cantase esa canción, alguien tan dulce y cariñoso, alguien sincero y honesto.

Era especial, era su amigo y ella se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado.

—Es preciosa —le dijo.

—Sí, la verdad es que algunas de sus canciones son buenas.

Quinn se rió. Artie no era fan de los Jonas Brothers.

—Podríamos cantarla en el dueto —le sugirió ella.

—¿Te refieres a la versión de la chica?

—"This is Me" se llama.

—Sí —asintió Artie.

Algo dentro de él se rompió. No quería cantar esa canción enfrente de todo el Club Glee, ni delante de nadie.

La canción le recordaba demasiado a Brittany, nunca se la había cantado. Nunca se había atrevido. Y ahora ya no la tenía y no quería cantarla, no quería.

¿Pero por qué razón se le había ocurrido cantarla en ese lugar, en el cuarto de baño de Rachel Berry, con Quinn Fabray sentada sobre sus inútiles piernas, apoyada sobre su hombro? Artie no entendía nada. Y lo peor era que no podía achacárselo al ponche porque ni siquiera había bebido.

Quinn quería cantarla, podría hacerlo por ella. Se lo debía, quizás no fuese verdad que ella se había sentido mal al besarle, pero él recordaba perfectamente que aunque el ponche hubiera sido el causante, Quinn no había deseado ese beso.

Se quedaron en silencio, siendo conscientes de que lo que en ese baño había sucedido, quizás se evaporase a la mañana siguiente. Si lo intentaban, podrían conservar la amistad que ambos habían ganado, solo debían poner de su parte.

* * *

><p>Mercedes acarició sus labios, todavía calientes, por el beso que Sam le había dado.<p>

Se había dejado llevar, sin pensar en las consecuencias, aunque sabía que los demás no advertirían nada en ella, no le había rozado, ni tocado y menos abrazado, que era lo que justamente Sam había hecho.

No podía reprochárselo. Estaba feliz.

No iba a perderle, no ahora que Sam se había atrevido a besarla delante de todos sus compañeros. Quizás se habían peleado momentos atrás, pero ese beso lo había significado todo para ella. Sentir sus manos mientras la abrazaba para que nadie la viese desnuda, sentir su respiración agitada mientras lo besaba. ¡Se habían besado delante de todos! Todavía no podía creérselo.

Vio cómo él la miraba, una vez que había regresado a su sitio, su mirada volvía a permanecer fija en ella, pero esta vez supo leerla. En esa mirada vio felicidad y amor, lo mismo que ella creía que la suya decía.

No lo perdería, no se lo permitiría. Ahora sería más difícil conservar lo que ambos tenían, pero trataría de poner todo su empeño en su relación.

—¿Y bien? —Santana llamó su atención, haciendo que Mercedes rompiese el contacto visual con Sam.

—¿Y bien, qué? —Le contestó la chica cambiando su expresión totalmente.

—¿Cómo ha estado el beso? —Insistió Santana.

—Ha estado ... bien —dijo Mercedes, intentando restarle importancia. No había estado bien, había estado impresionante. Al menos ahora podía sentir fuegos artificiales en su cabeza, porque apenas cinco minutos antes, lo que había sentido es como no paraba de darle vueltas como si fuese un tiovivo.

—¿Ha estado bien? —Preguntó Santana, alucinando—. Tu chico misterioso debe ser muy bueno en la cama para que digas que el beso de "Trouty Mouth" ha estado... bien.

¡Trouty Mouth! ¿Por qué no paraba de llamarle así? Santana no comprendía que a él le dolía que lo hiciese, y a Mercedes le molestaba que aún después de haberlo dejado, Santana siguiese metiéndose con él. Sam no se lo merecía.

—Sí, lo es —Le aseguró Mercedes. Si había alguna forma de reconfortar a Sam, quizás esa lo fuese.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Pues la verdad es que viendo el beso que os habéis dado, me había dado la impresión de que...

—¡Steve! Se llama Steve —La cortó rápidamente Mercedes. Santana había estado a punto de descubrirlos.

—¿Steve? Como... de ¿Steve Urkel? —Preguntó Brittany, dudosa.

—No cariño, más bien... Stephano, ya sabes, el más caliente, al parecer el novio de Aretha tiene poco de Steve Urkel —le respondió Santana.

Sam mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, no solo por el hecho de que estuviesen discutiendo si él era más Stephano que Steve, sino por que se había quedado blanco al oír el nombre que Mercy había dicho. ¿Steve? ¿No podía habérsele ocurrido otro nombre? ¡Tenía que ser precisamente el nombre de su hermano!

—¡A Lord Tubbington le encanta Stephano! Cada vez que sale en la tele, se sienta en el cojín enfrente de ella. Se puede pasar horas y horas mirándolo —añadió Brittany.

—No sabía que "Cosas de casa" se seguía reponiendo, ¡esa serie me molaba! —Dijo Puck, entusiasmado.

—No, no. Tengo las cintas de video en casa —le explicó Brittany.

—Me las tienes que pasar, ¡esa serie era la caña! —le pidió el chico.

—¿Por qué no habrá series asiáticas así de buenas? —Preguntó Tina, mirando a Mike.

Éste se encogió de hombros, llamando la atención de Santana.

—Falto yo por jugar, no sé si os acordáis.

—Es cierto, bueno... —Santana se quedó callada por un momento—. ¿Estás enamorado de Tina?

—Sí, claro —respondió él. ¿Acaso, eso era lo único que le iba a preguntar?

—Vale, este juego me aburre. Vamos cariño, vamos a besarnos un poco —dijo Santana, agarrando a Brittany de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el piso de arriba.

Rachel se quedó boquiabierta mirándolas, ¿adonde se creían que iban?

En ese momento, oyeron el timbre de la puerta principal y Puck se levantó a abrir poniéndose la camiseta rápidamente.

—Debe ser Zizes.

Todos la vieron aparecer por la puerta con un Puck preocupado por lo que sus amigos le podían contar.

Una vez que todos se saludaron, Puck se sentó con Lauren, preguntándole acerca del entrenamiento. Santana y Brittany a pesar de que Rachel les había prohibido que subiesen, lo habían hecho de todas formas. Nadie parecía darse cuenta que Quinn y Artie todavía permanecían en el baño. En realidad nadie parecía darse cuenta de nada. Quizás fuese el ponche, que estaba causando estragos en esa fiesta, o quizás fuese la felicidad que se podía sentir en el ambiente. Todos se encontraban en parejas, todos menos Sam y Mercedes, que trataban de mantenerse alejados, aunque fuese lo más difícil, después del beso que ambos se habían dado.

Blaine y Kurt charlaban acerca de sus tiempos en los Warblers, cantando canciones que su grupo había interpretado, Mercedes trataba de oirlos, pero ella solo podía mirar a Sam.

Se encontraba solo, al otro lado de la habitación. Viendo cómo todos sus compañeros, compartían la fiesta con sus parejas. Tina y Mike, se besaban en el sofá, ajenos a todo. Brittany y Santana habían subido al piso de arriba, Finn y Rachel se miraban embelesados, mientras Puck y Zizes se reían a carcajadas. Mercedes se encontraba lejos de él, de nuevo, con Kurt y Blaine. No era justo.

Sus labios recordaban el beso que se habían dado momentos antes. Debería haber sido un beso casto, pero no había sido así. Desde el momento en que sus labios habían hecho contacto con los de ella, había sabido que nunca más, podría volver a besarla sin sentir como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, sin sentir recorriendo su cuerpo un montón de fuegos artificiales como en el 4 de Julio. No era el ponche, era amor.

Y deseo.

Deseaba sentirla cerca, ¿por qué no podía? Nadie se daría cuenta. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para advertirlo.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le siguiese. No espero respuesta, le dio la espalda y abandonó la habitación. Quizás creyó que si no lo hacía, ella intentaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. La conocía muy bien.

Intentó entrar en el baño de esa planta, pero la puerta no se abrió.

Subió las escaleras, decidido. No quería mirar atrás, no quería comprobar si ella le seguía o no. Conservaba la esperanza de que Mercedes quisiese estar con él tanto como él deseaba estar con ella.

Probó en el baño de la segunda planta, necesitaba privacidad y aunque una habitación siempre era más cómoda, no quería tentar a la suerte de verse sorprendido in fraganti.

Abrió la puerta sin problema y se metió dentro respirando con dificultad.

Le dolía el cuerpo, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba más que estar con ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Sam —susurró Mercedes del otro lado—. Abre.

Había venido. Ella le había seguido.

Sam abrió la puerta sin demora, agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el interior, apoyándola en la puerta, mientras le ponía el seguro.

La miró largo rato, sin decir una palabra. Ella tampoco dijo nada.

Se inclinó para besarla en los pómulos, en la nariz, en las mejillas, pequeños besos que significan tanto para él.

—Lo siento —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Siento haberme portado como un idiota, no debí haberte dejado sola antes.

—No Sam, yo lo siento. No puedo decírselo a nadie —Mercedes respiró hondo, había llegado el momento de sincerarse—. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Sé que te molestaste por ello, sé que necesitas que se lo cuente al grupo, pero no puedo. No quiero que pienses que lo hago porque no quiero que lo sepan. Lo hago porque quiero protegerte, después de lo que pasó anoche, no sé como podría reaccionar la gente al saber lo nuestro. Tengo miedo, Sam. Sé que ayer intenté que lo dejásemos, pero no quiero perderte.

—Y yo no quiero perderte a ti, Mercy. No me importa lo que digan o hagan los demás, yo solo quiero estar contigo, ¿entiendes? —dijo el chico, colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Odio a Santana, ¿Por qué disfruta tanto riéndose de la gente? ¿No tiene vida propia?

—Es Santana, Mercy, ¿qué le pides? —Rió Sam—. Y hablando de ella... ¿no se te ocurrió mejor nombre para tu chico misterioso que Steve? No es que tenga nada en contra del nombre pero...

—Lo sé. Fue una mala idea. Pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —se excusó la chica.

—Yo creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Stevie y Stacy y muy poco conmigo —dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

Mercedes se rió. Sabía que solía ponerse celoso, pero ¿de sus propios hermanos?

—Estás celoso —No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

—Bueno, debo reconocer que casi le arranco las manos a Finn cuando te estaba desnudando, y probablemente le hubiese lanzado un derechazo a Puck, si hubiese sido él, el que tuviese que hacerlo.

Mercedes le sonrió. Aparentemente no había comentado nada sobre el beso.

—¿Y que me dices del rubio al que le tocó besarme, y que casi me deja sin respiración?

—Con ese ajustaré cuentas más tarde —dijo el chico, divertido.

—Tenía unos labios muy suaves, y besaba tan bien. Creo que podría haberme desmayado con ese beso —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Ha sido el ponche. Estoy seguro de que ese rubio no besa tan bien como dices.

—No solo besa bien... sus manos, recorriendo mi piel... sus brazos, protegiéndome...

Sam no la dejó seguir hablando, inclinó su cabeza buscando su boca y la besó.

Exploró su boca como lo había hecho minutos antes delante de todos sus amigos. Besó sus labios suaves, se perdió en ellos, uniendo sus lenguas. Sus manos la agarraron por la cintura, no quería soltarla. Era suya.

Las manos de ella lo acariciaron por debajo de la camiseta, acercándolo más a ella. Estaba tan cerca de él como lo estaba de la puerta, pero no le bastaba.

Rozó con sus manos, los abdominales de él, sintiendo como se ponía rígido bajo su contacto. Le había hecho daño.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —Preguntó preocupada, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya preguntado como estás? No tengo disculpa—dijo ella enfadada consigo misma.

—Estoy bien, ¿vale? Estoy perfectamente —dijo Sam, tratando de que ella volviese a mirarle a los ojos.

—Déjame ver — le pidió la chica levantándole la camiseta.

—Por supuesto, señorita —le respondió, levantando en alto los brazos como si se tratase de un ladrón a punto de ser apresado por la policía.

—¡Sam! ¡Estás lleno de marcas! —Dijo Mercedes asustada, mientras pasaba un dedo por encima de cada una de ellas.

—Estoy bien Mercy, estoy...

No estaba bien. Y menos lo estaría, si ella seguía acariciando su estómago con sus dedos. Con sus suaves dedos.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam te haga una señal para que te encuentres con él en el baño, dale clic a "Review this chapter"<em>


	10. I'm alive

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario este capítulo formaría parte del canon de la serie.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10: <strong>__**I´m Alive**_

—¡Sam! ¡Estás lleno de marcas! —Dijo Mercedes asustada, mientras pasaba un dedo por encima de cada una de ellas.

—Estoy bien Mercy, estoy...

No estaba bien. Y menos lo estaría, si ella seguía acariciando su estómago con sus suaves dedos.

—Lo siento —volvió ella a disculparse.

—Mercy, ¿podrías dejar de disculparte? Habíamos dejado claro que no fue tu culpa.

—Lo sé Sam, pero...

—Chsss —dijo el chico, tapándole la boca con su mano, haciendo que ella guardase silencio.

Él le hizo un gesto, preguntándole si iba a continuar hablando. Ella pareció entenderlo porque negó con la cabeza.

—Ven aquí —le pidió Sam.

La abrazó, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, rozando la cadenita que él le había regalado.

La llevaba puesta, no se la había quitado.

Al verla con ella esa mañana, se le había iluminado la cara. Sin embargo, había creído que Mercedes no la llevaría puesta en el cumpleaños de Mike. Se había equivocado y se alegraba de que hubiera sido así.

No quería perderla, y ella tampoco quería, se lo había dicho segundos antes. Sam Evans, en ese momento, era una persona feliz.

Se separó un poco, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, rozando a su vez, la cadenita, y la miró a los ojos unos segundos, antes de unir su boca con la de ella.

Sus brazos no dejaron de agarrarla. No se separaron, era imposible.

Su lengua jugaba con la de ella, mientras sus manos descansaban en su cintura. Sin embargo, las de ella jugaban con su pelo, despeinándolo, revolviéndolo, como se revolvía su corazón cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Mercedes sintió una emoción en el pecho, mientras lo besaba y lo acariciaba.

Felicidad, pensó.

Ella era feliz.

Sus manos se metieron por debajo de la camiseta de él acariciando su espalda. ¡Era tan fuerte! Quería tocarle por todas partes.

Y él quería besarle todo su cuerpo.

Se detuvieron, recobrando un poco el aliento, mientras Sam olía su cuello y depositaba en él un tierno beso. Para segundos después, devorarlo como había hecho previamente con sus labios.

Mercedes apenas podía hablar.

—Sam... ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Trató de preguntar.

—No Mercy —se quejó él—. ¿Qué me estás haciendo tú?

La chica no sabía a que se refería.

No lo entendió hasta que descubrió sus propias uñas clavadas en la espalda de él. ¡No se había dado cuenta! De verdad que no.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, muriéndose de la vergüenza.

—Quedamos en que ibas a dejar de disculparte por todo, Mercy.

—Es verdad, lo... —Se calló, evitando así disculparse de nuevo.

Mercedes sacó sus manos de su espalda, pero él no la dejó, volviendo a ponerlas donde antes se encontraban.

Le sonrió, no pudo evitarlo.

Y se perdió nuevamente en sus ojos verdes.

Sam la apretó contra la puerta, besándola de nuevo y quitándose la camiseta para que ella pudiese tocarle mejor.

Y ella lo hizo. Le tocó, le acarició y le besó sus marcas. Los resultados de la paliza de Max. Queriendo borrarlos, desaparecerlos y reemplazarlos por besos.

Él la enderezó separándola de esas marcas que trataba de olvidar y le levantó lentamente la camiseta, juntándola con la suya en el suelo.

Sus manos acariciaron sus pechos, haciendo que Mercedes se pegase a la fría puerta, provocando que ella diese un respingo.

Sam besó su pecho izquierdo por encima del sujetador, notando como se endurecía ante el contacto con su lengua.

Ella le acariciaba el pelo mientras tanto, sintiendo como su cabeza se liberaba.

Sam se apresuró a besar el otro de la misma forma, haciendo que la chica se arquease ante el contacto con sus labios.

Su boca bajó, dejando suaves besos desde sus pechos hasta el ombligo, deteniéndose en la cremallera de sus pantalones. La abrió con cuidado, mirándola a los ojos, pero ella no le miraba. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

La besó por encima de su ropa interior, sin quitarle todavía los pantalones. Buscó nuevamente sus labios, tratando de hacerla volver en sí, sacándola de su trance.

Se apretó contra ella, mostrándole así la excitación que había provocado en él.

Mercedes quiso tocarlo, lo acarició por encima de los pantalones mientras sus lenguas se rozaban. Quería liberarlo.

Abrió con cuidado el botón de los pantalones de Sam y bajó la cremallera lentamente.

Metió la mano dentro, acariciándolo por encima de su ropa interior. Sam creyó quedarse sin aire, durante unos segundos.

Le desabrochó el sujetador, arrojándolo también a la pila de ropa que se amontonaba ya en el suelo.

Besó cada uno de sus pechos, probándolos con su lengua, mientras ella continuaba acariciándolo por encima de su ropa interior.

Sam se arrodilló, sacándole sus zapatos y sacándose él sus deportivas. El suelo estaba frío, pudo notarlo al quitarse los calcetines, demasiado frío en contraste con la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Agarró la mano de Mercedes, conduciéndola hacia la alfombra de baño que había en el suelo, era demasiado pequeña, por lo que agarró sus camisetas y las dispuso en el suelo al lado de la alfombra. Era algo improvisado, de último momento. Algo demasiado excitante.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, acariciando su lengua con la suya, la besó en el cuello, en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Atacó nuevamente cada uno de sus pechos haciendo que a Mercedes le flaqueasen las piernas.

Sus manos la acariciaron por dentro de los pantalones. Notó sus ganas de él.

Bajó rápidamente los pantalones de la chica.

Ella lo dejaba hacer, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La llevó hacia abajo, depositándola con cuidado sobre la alfombra de ropa improvisada.

Había conseguido que la ropa la aislase del frío suelo.

Mercedes lo miraba mientras él se quitaba sus pantalones. Su cuerpo era perfecto.

Su ancha espalda, sus abdominales, sus brazos y piernas fuertes.

Pero si tuviese que elegir una sola parte del cuerpo de Sam Evans, Mercedes habría elegido su sonrisa. Sam tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Y sus ojos, eran hermosos. Y su boca. Ella suspiraba por esa boca.

Sus manos... Cómo la hacían sentir esas manos acostumbradas a tocar las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Todo él era perfecto. Pero, ¿ella le merecía? ¿Se merecía que alguien como Sam estuviese con ella? Alguien tan dulce y cariñoso, y a la vez apasionado. ¿Se merecía ella eso?

Cada día le agradecía a Dios por habérselo enviado, probablemente Sam no lo entendiese, o sí, pero ella le veía como un regalo de Dios.

Sin sacarle la ropa interior, Sam se acostó a su lado, besándola de nuevo, recorriendo su cuerpo con suaves besos.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia su zona íntima, besando cada uno de los extremos de su ropa interior antes de sacársela lentamente.

Sintió el roce de sus dedos como los había sentido la noche anterior. Era maravilloso.

De pronto, se sintió rara. No eran sus dedos los que la acariciaban. ¡Era su boca!

Quería sacarlo de ahí, le daba vergüenza, pero a la vez era tan mágico.

Mercedes sintió cómo su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el roce de sus labios y su lengua.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo.

Y estalló.

Cuando volvió en sí, Sam la miraba fijamente, arrodillado en el suelo.

—Es tu turno —le dijo ella.

—No tengo prisa, Mercy —dijo tumbándose a su lado

Pero Mercedes no parecía pensar lo mismo, porque empezó a besarle, acariciándole por todas partes.

Él se tumbo por completo en el suelo sobre un trozo de camiseta, quedando en contacto parte de cuerpo con la fría superficie. Demasiado contraste de temperaturas, pensó.

La chica le llenó de besos. Besó sus parpados, sus mejillas, sus labios. Lo besó en el cuello, rozándole con la cadenita que caía del suyo. Besó sus brazos, sus marcas, sus piernas. Besó su ombligo y se detuvo en su ropa interior. Besándola, muy lentamente.

Acariciándola con las manos.

Le bajó sus calzoncillos lentamente, descubriendo así lo que ella había despertado en él.

Lo acarició con sus manos, haciendo que él se tensase. Se descubrió dudando, no sabía cómo tenía que hacer.

Quería hacerlo. ¿Él lo había hecho, no?

Sabía que habían estado tomando alcohol, lo había sabido desde el primer momento, la pregunta era, ¿por qué no había dejado de beber?

¿Recordaría esto que les estaba sucediendo, a la mañana siguiente? Sin duda lo recordaría. No podría olvidarlo aunque lo intentase.

Sam sentía los dedos de la chica acariciando su parte íntima. Le hacía bien, demasiado bien. Le faltaba la respiración. Ella lo estaba acariciando ahora con su boca, probándolo. ¡Oh, era demasiado!

—Me estás matando, Mercy —gimió.

No pudo soportarlo más, se inclinó buscando sus labios, tumbándola nuevamente en el suelo.

La mezcla de sabores era espléndida. Sus fluidos se unían con el ponche en el interior de sus bocas, mientras sus lenguas bailaban.

Sam se detuvo, buscando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones un preservativo.

—¿No era que no tenías prisa, Sam Evans? —Le preguntó Mercedes mientras él se lo colocaba.

—Muy graciosa —respondió besándola nuevamente y acariciando con la punta de sus dedos cada uno de sus pechos.

—Sam... —dijo la chica, cerca de sus labios, una vez que el chico se introdujo en su interior.

Se movió lenta y pausadamente al principio, acostumbrándose a ella.

En ningún momento había dejado de besarla.

Las piernas de la chica se cerraron sobre él, ayudándolo a llegar más adentro. Liberándole en su interior.

El chico empujó y embistió con más fuerza, uniendo sus cuerpos con cada acometida.

La miraba a los ojos, pero ella los había vuelto a cerrar nuevamente.

—Mercy —susurró el chico sin dejar de hacerle el amor.

Ella abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en los suyos.

Una oleada de placer intenso les sacudió, llevándolos lejos de allí. Más allá de las nubes, más allá del cielo.

Sam se derrumbó encima de ella, colocándose rápidamente al lado suyo, para no hacerle daño.

Se quedó mirándola como hacía siempre. Ella tardaba en regresar a él, como si de verdad quisiese quedarse allá donde ellos habían estado.

Ella le devolvió finalmente la mirada, feliz.

—Lo hemos hecho en el baño de Rachel —afirmó el chico sonriendo.

—Pobre Rachel, si supiese que hemos profanado su baño... —rió la chica.

—"Creo que debéis asistir a las charlas del Club del Celibato, chicos, ¡habéis sido muy malos!" —La imitó Sam.

Mercedes estalló en risas.

Adoraba sus imitaciones. Adoraba todo de él, era feliz a su lado, pero la felicidad era efímera, pensó, como la vida de una mariposa. ¿Cuánto le duraría esa felicidad? ¿Sería para siempre?

No le importaba.

No le importaba si era o no para siempre, ella quería vivir el momento, quería vivirlo con él. Se sentía viva a su lado. Demasiado viva.

De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta provocando que Sam y Mercedes se sobresaltasen. ¿Habían puesto el seguro, verdad?

—Mercedes —se oyó la voz de Kurt al otro lado—. Sé que estás ahí.

Ella no le respondió. Solo miraba a Sam, asustada.

—Mercedes, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy? Vamos a cantar, Mercy y os vengo a avisar.

¿A quién? ¿A nosotros? Pensó la chica. Kurt sabía que estaban en el baño juntos.

—Mercedes, me estoy empezando a preocupar, ¿por qué no contestas? Bueno... supongo que eres tú la que está ahí, solo faltáis Sam y tú, y él estaba en el baño de abajo.

Sam abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En el baño de abajo? Miró a su novia, sin entender nada.

—Ya voy Kurt —trató de sonar normal—. Dame cinco minutos.

—Pero... ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, sí, estoy perfectamente.

—¡Te espero abajo entonces! —Gritó el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sam y Mercedes se levantaron para vestirse. Se habían quedado petrificados al oír a Kurt y ni siquiera habían podido pensar en vestirse por el susto. Él envolvió en papel higiénico el preservativo y lo tiró a la papelera, esperando que Rachel no lo descubriese, aunque le hubiese gustado ver su cara, si se lo hubiese encontrado.

Se vistieron rápidamente.

—¿Quién está en el baño de abajo? —Le preguntó la chica.

De pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta a la vez. ¡Claro! ¡Quinn y Artie!

—Nos habíamos olvidado de ellos —dijo Mercedes, riéndose.

—Al parecer no fuimos los únicos —respondió el chico, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Crees que Quinn se encuentre bien? —Preguntó Mercedes, preocupada.

—Estoy seguro que Artie la está cuidando bien, como yo te estoy cuidando ahora mismo —dijo Sam, abrazándola.

—No lo creo —respondió la chica.

—Ya. Yo tampoco —se separó de ella—. ¿Bajamos?

—Tú primero —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Señorita Jones, despídase en condiciones.

Mercedes junto su boca con la de él, saboreando por última vez sus labios y rozando con su lengua su labio inferior.

—Baje ya, señor Evans —dijo, deteniendo el beso.

—¡Raudo y veloz! —Sam quitó el seguro de la puerta, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios mientras sostenía la puerta con sus manos.

—Hasta ahora —le dijo, dándole otro beso, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Bajó las mismas escaleras que antes había subido con miedo de que ella no le siguiese. Ahora, con una sonrisa que podía iluminar toda una calle.

La misma que tenía ella mientras se miraba en el espejo, arreglándose el pelo y lavándose un poco los dientes. Estaba enamorada y era correspondida. Tenía la felicidad al alcance de su mano y la estaba disfrutando. Se sentía viva. ¡Viva!

Abrió la puerta del baño y bajó las escaleras. Quería cantar. Sentía unas ganas enormes de cantar.

Al pasar enfrente del baño del primer piso, notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Quinn y Artie ya no estaban allí, se habían unido ya a la fiesta.

Vio cómo las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá charlando entre ellas, mientras que los chicos se encontraban delante del "escenario" de Rachel Berry. Sam estaba con ellos.

Todos tenían un vaso de ponche en su mano, pero nadie bebía.

Kurt la vio entrar y salió corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Cántanos algo, Mercy! —Dijo él, arrastrándola hacia la plataforma.

Se subió en ella y agarró el micrófono con decisión. Le dijo a Kurt al oído la canción que quería cantar. Era de Celine Dion, Rachel Berry tenía que tenerla.

Kurt la buscó entre las demás canciones, levantando el pulgar sonriéndole, dándole a entender que la había encontrado.

Los chicos la miraban con sus vasos en la mano. No podía mejorar su actuación de la mañana, ¿o sí?

La música empezó a sonar.

_"When you call on me_

_When I hear you breathe_

_I get wings to fly_

_I feel that I´m alive"_

Sí, definitivamente, podía mejorar, pensó Puck, bebiendo un buen trago de su ponche.

—¿Qué le pasa a Mercedes con Celine Dion? Parece como si hubiese entrado en bucle con sus canciones. Tíos, me siento como si estuviese viviendo el Día de la Marmota —dijo Finn.

—Está enamorada, te lo he dicho —le respondió Artie.

_"When you look at me_

_I can touch the sky_

_I know that_

_I´m alive._

_When you bless the day_

_I just drift away_

_All my worries die_

_I´m glad that I´m alive._

_You set my heart on fire_

_Filled me with love_

_Make me woman on_

_Clouds above._

_I couldn´t get much higher_

_My spirit takes flight_

_Cause I´m alive."_

—Dejadla que cante, me pone a mil cuando lo hace. Bueno, no... me pone a mil todo el tiempo —les dijo Puck.

—Tío, en serio. ¡Estás enfermo! Háztelo mirar —le respondió Finn.

—¡¿Qué queréis? Pucksaurus es mi nombre, y haberla visto sin camiseta no me ha ayudado. ¡Como está la Sexy Mama!

—Para de llamarla así Puck. No le gusta —le replicó Sam.

—Pues nunca la he visto quejarse —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Probablemente su novio no opine lo mismo —le respondió el rubio.

—Probablemente no —se rió Artie.

—Estoy deseando conocerle para poder soltarle la "charla" —comentó Puck.

—¿Qué "charla"? —Se interesó Sam.

—La de... "Si la haces llorar, te corto las pelotas. Si la tratas mal, te corto las pelotas. Búrlate de ella y te corto las pelotas."

—¿Esa charla no se la debería de dar su padre? —Preguntó Mike, divertido.

—No hará falta —contestó Sam.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Le preguntó Artie—. ¿Acaso le conoces?

—No, no... Digo... Si hace todas esas cosas, estoy seguro de que ella misma le cortará las pelotas —Sam intentó salvar la situación.

—Tienes razón —le respondió Artie—. De Mercy no se ríe nadie.

—Y si se le ocurre hacerlo, yo me apunto a descuartizarlo —sugirió Finn.

—Y yo —se sumaron, a la vez, Mike y Puck.

—Por supuesto —dijo Artie, chocándoles la mano.

Todos miraron a Sam esperando que se uniese a ellos.

—Sí, sí, ¡si la trata mal, le cortamos las pelotas!

_"When you reach for me_

_Raising spirits high_

_God knows that_

_That I´ll be the one_

_Standing by_

_Trough good and trough_

_Trying times"_

—!Trato! —dijo Finn, chocando nuevamente sus manos—. Solo espero no tener que llegar a esos extremos.

_"When you call on me_

_When you reach for me_

_I get wings to fly_

_I feel that"_

—No creo —contestó Artie—. se la ve feliz.

_"When you bless the day_

_I just drift away_

_All my worries die_

_I know that I´m alive"_

—Se la ve enamorada —le corrigió Mike.

_"I get wings to fly_

_God knows that I´m alive"_

—Siento envidia de ese tal Steve —dijo Puck, una vez que Mercedes había terminado de cantar la canción.

—Sigue así y Zizes te meterá una leche —le advirtió Finn.

Mercedes no había dejado de mirarles durante toda la canción, en realidad le miraba a él, pero sabía disimular. Cosa que él no hacía, porque durante toda la canción la había estado comiendo con los ojos. El único momento en el cuál Sam había roto el contacto visual, había sido cuando todos los chicos habían chocado sus manos. Solo en ese momento.

Le sonrió mientras bajaba de la plataforma. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Así era como la hacía sentir. Ella podía tocar el cielo con sus manos.

Ambos podían.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres sentirte "viva" como Mercy, dale clic a "Review this chapter"<em>


	11. Tell Him

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario Chord Overstreet sería tan regular como ahora lo es Harry Shum**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: <strong>__**Tell Him**_

Kurt no había tardado en acercarse a Mercedes, una vez ella había terminado de cantar la canción.

—¡Has estado formidable! —La felicitó, entusiasmado.

—Gracias Kurt —respondió, con una sonrisa.

Rachel Berry no tardo en unírseles, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mercedes, deja de cantar canciones de Celine Dion, yo soy la experta en canciones de ese tipo. Celine es mi diva, céntrate en Beyonce.

Oír aquello hizo que Mercedes pusiese los ojos en blanco. No podía estar hablando en serio.

Kurt trató de parar lo que se venía.

—Rachel, todos podemos cantar a Celine Dion, incluso yo. ¡Qué demonios! Yo lo haría mejor que vosotras.

El chico notó sobre él dos pares de ojos amenazantes.

—Me voy con Blaine, será lo mejor. Mataos si queréis, no os lo impediré —les dijo a ambas, dejando la escena.

—Tú y yo. En la plataforma. En diez minutos. "Tell Him" de Celine y Barbra. Me pido Celine, probemos quién la interpreta mejor —la retó Rachel, apuntándola con el dedo.

—Bien —aceptó Mercedes, frunciendo los labios.

—Bien —dijo Rachel también.

Las dos se dieron la espalda a la vez, dejando a los chicos totalmente anonadados.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó Puck, con los ojos como platos.

—Pelea de divas parece —le respondió Mike.

—Pelea de gatas, más bien —le corrigió Artie.

—Yo solo espero que no canten nada de Celine Dion —repuso Finn, malhumorado.

—Yo solo espero que gane Mercy —dijo Sam en voz alta, dándose cuenta en el momento de lo que había soltado por su boca.

Todos lo miraron, cuestionándole. ¿A qué había venido eso?

—¡Ey! ¿Qué? Rachel gana siempre, y Mercedes es la mejor, se merece ganar —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dirigió hacia una esquina, a la vez que agachaba la cabeza esperando que ellos dejasen el tema.

Si tan solo pudiese coserse la boca... Además de ser tremendamente malo en el arte de disimular, Sam Evans era un bocazas.

Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía él si seguía permaneciendo en ese cielo que ambos habían tocado con sus manos? Cuando había subido a ese baño, no tenía planes de hacerle el amor, pero todo había cambiado al verla entrar por la puerta.

Había sido excitante hacerlo en el baño de Rachel Berry, demasiado. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo habían hecho fuera de la cama de Mercy.

Había sido un salto bastante grande en su relación, de eso a hacerlo en cualquier sitio había un paso muy pequeño. Se ilusionó, dándose cuenta de que él quería hacerlo en todos los lugares posibles, y ella había abierto la veda.

Hacerle el amor en un baño había sido demasiado alucinante. Sam sabía que no había sido el ponche, o quizás éste sí lo hubiese liberado un poco, pero en ese baño, era el Sam de Mercy. Y ella tampoco había estado borracha.

Quizás sí de amor...

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pensar en ella no le ayudaba tal y como había dicho Puck.

_¡Puck!_

Si Zizes no le atizaba, lo haría él.

Se estaba cansando de sus impertinencias, pero era razonable que siguiese hablando, pues nadie sabía que ese tal Steve no existía. Bueno, sí existía, solo que se encontraba en el motel, jugando con su hermanita, en lugar de estar allí defendiendo a su supuesta novia.

Se resignó, recordando que mientras nadie supiese quién era en realidad el novio de Mercedes, Puck seguiría revoloteándole y soltando esos odiosos piropos por su boca.

Volviendo a la realidad, Sam pronto vio como Mike se acercaba a él, y rápidamente cambió su expresión, adoptando una más amistosa.

—Sé que estáis juntos —le espetó.

Sam dio gracias a Dios de no estar bebiendo en ese momento.

—¿Cómo? —¿Se había dado cuenta? ¡Oh, Dios! Debía ganar tiempo, armarle una mentira. Sí, eso podría hacer.

—Al principio dudé —se explicó Mike—, porque tú ya habías besado a Britt en una fiesta anterior, mientras salías con Santana. Pero la conozco a ella —Mike hizo un pausa antes de seguir hablando—. Sé que Mercedes no te hubiese besado de no haber estado contigo.

Sam se había quedado blanco y sus manos habían empezado a sudar, haciendo que el vaso del ponche se le deslizase entre los dedos.

—También me ayudó a descubrirlo ver cómo la miras, mientras intentas que no se note, con esa manía que tienes de hacer como que pasas de todo.

El rubio intentó hablar pero Mike siguió con su explicación.

—Y ese beso... Mejor no comento nada del beso —rió Mike, viendo su cara de miedo—. Ahora que lo pienso... Quizás, la Mercedes que yo conocía, ya no exista —dijo él apenado.

¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle? ¿Qué el la había cambiado? ¡Eso no era cierto!

—Sigue siendo la misma, Mike. Mercy nunca podría cambiar —Y con aquellas palabras, el chico se lo había confirmado. Debía haberse dado cuenta que al final Mike terminaría sacándoselo.

—No le hagas daño, Sam —sonó como una súplica.

—O me cortaréis las pelotas, ya lo sé —dijo molesto, recordando el trato que había hecho con los chicos minutos antes.

—Sabes que lo haremos, pero te lo digo en serio, no le hagas daño a Mercy —Mike se lo estaba pidiendo de corazón.

—Nunca podría —su mirada la buscó por toda la habitación, observándola sentada con las chicas y divirtiéndose—. La quiero, Mike —le confesó, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Lo sé —le respondió su amigo, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por escucharme. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de compartirlo con alguien!

—Nada de gracias, hermano. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace! —Le palmeó el hombro—. Sabía que Santana y Quinn no eran para ti. Un chico tan romántico y detallista como tú necesita a su lado a una chica tan especial como Mercedes. Salimos con Cheerios, Sam, pero nos enamoramos perdidamente de divas.

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Mike.

—¿Cómo te va a ti con Tina? —Se interesó.

—A veces tengo miedo de perderla —suspiró—, y me asusta.

—Sé lo que es. Ayer estuve a punto de perder a Mercy. Aunque afortunadamente solo perdí mi trabajo. Pero, Tina te quiere, Mike. Mira lo celosa que se puso cuando besaste a Brittany.

—¡Rebobina! —Chilló Mike—. Primero, ¿cómo es que casi la pierdes? Y segundo, ¿te has quedado sin trabajo?

—Fue por culpa de Jacob Ben Israel y sus asquerosos rumores. Dios, si lo agarro, lo descuartizo —dijo, apretando con fuerza el vaso del ponche. Afortunadamente, éste no era de plástico.

—¿Te refieres al rumor que corre por ahí de que eres prostituto? —Rió Mike, divertido.

Cuando Tina se lo había contado, le había entrado tal ataque de risa que había creído que jamás podría haber recuperado la respiración. En su vida había oído algo tan gracioso e increíble a la vez.

—No tiene gracia, Mike —protestó Sam—, si no hubiera sido por eso, probablemente no hubiese ocurrido nada y yo todavía conservaría mi trabajo.

—Cuéntamelo hermano, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —Quiso saber, preocupado.

—Max —fue lo único que dijo, aunque parecía más bien, como si hubiese escupido el nombre.

—¿Max? ¿Qué hizo ese idiota?

A Mike le había cambiado la cara en el momento en el que se lo había nombrado.

No le caía bien Max.

Sabía que le hacía la vida imposible a Sam en el trabajo. Tina y él habían ido a su pizzería varias veces y siempre habían tenido la suerte de que Sam los atendiese. Pero aquella sola vez... Max se había acercado a ellos, mientras Sam les traía las pizzas que habían pedido y él le había insultado llamándolo "amigo de los Panda". Sam no había hecho nada, solo disculparse y volver a la cocina. Pero Mike comprendía que no podía haberlo hecho, Sam habría perdido su trabajo.

Solo había sido esa vez, pero a Mike le había bastado para saber que Max, era un racista de mierda.

Sam les dio la espalda a sus compañeros, quedando frente a Mike.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Le preguntó Mike al ver que se estaba levantando la camiseta.

—Mira —dijo, mientras le enseñaba las marcas de su cuerpo.

—Hijo de puta —escupió Mike.

Sam se bajó la camiseta, dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

—¿Mercedes está bien? —Preguntó el chico, preocupado.

—Sí, sí, ella está bien, fue solo el susto.

—Sigo sin entender qué fue lo que pasó —Mike estaba realmente confuso, no tenía claro qué relación había entre el rumor, Max y su trabajo en la pizzería.

Sam se decidió a contárselo todo.

—Estábamos en el descanso y apareció Max. La insultó, le dijo... —Sam decidió callarse, no quería ser él quién repitiese esas palabras cargadas de odio—. Cosas feas... Yo... No pude evitarlo y le pegué un puñetazo. Rodamos, la pelea empezó, pero Mercedes se metió en medio intentando detenernos y sin querer la aparte de nosotros —Sam guardó silencio durante unos segundos—. Se cayó al suelo, y yo me preocupé por ella. Max aprovechó para tumbarme de otro golpe, y supongo que vino uno después de otro. No sé cómo, ni de dónde saqué las fuerzas para levantarme, pero lo hice.

Mike asintió.

—Mi jefe, no, mi ex - jefe me encontró descargando mi furia sobre Max y me despidió. Eso fue todo.

Mike abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. Luego volvió a abrirla. No entendía porque había dicho que había estado a punto de perderla.

—No entiendo... Bueno, ¿a qué te referías con que habías estado a punto de perderla?

—Mercedes quiso dejarme luego de la pelea.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —Mike estaba más confundido todavía.

—Se asustó por lo que Max había dicho y hecho, y quiso dejarme porque no quería que la gente me hiciese daño. Sentí que la perdía —se lamentó Sam.

—Después de todo por lo que habéis pasado, no entiendo porque no se lo decís a nadie. ¿Qué os impide contárnoslo? Nosotros no somos como Max.

—¡Por supuesto! Yo quiero contárselo a todo el mundo Mike, es ella la que se resiste. Si tan solo pudiese contárselo a los del Club, Puck se cortaría un poco, delante de mí al menos.

—Puck es inofensivo, Sam. No te preocupes por él —rió Mike.

Y Sam rió con él.

Le hacía bien hablar con Mike, él le entendía, y su corazón se había liberado un poco ahora que no eran ellos dos solos los que conocían el secreto. Mike lo sabía ahora y lo cuidaría, no se lo contaría a nadie.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? —se interesó Mike.

—Desde el funeral de la hermana de Sue, después de dejaros en casa de Tina.

—¡En los Nacionales estabais juntos entonces! Sabía que ese abrazo significaba algo, ¡lo sabía!

Así que finalmente alguien si se había dado cuenta del abrazo.

—¡Desapareciste! En un momento estabas a mi lado y desapareciste, tío, lo siguiente que vi fue que estabas en la otra punta de la fila, abrazándola a ella. Déjame decirte, no sabes disimular —dijo Mike, negando con la cabeza.

Ambos estallaron en risas.

—¿No se lo dirás a nadie, verdad? —Se preocupó Sam.

—A nadie —le prometió el chico, con una mano en su corazón—, ni siquiera a Tina.

—Gracias hermano —dijo Sam, chocándole la mano.

—¡Ey, fíjate! Tu novia se dispone a patear el trasero de Rachel Berry.

Sam se giro para mirar a qué se refería, viendo cómo Mercedes y Rachel iban a cantar.

—Vamos Mercy, acaba con ella —susurró Sam en voz baja.

Aunque Mike, si le oyó.

Rachel y Mercedes se estaban subiendo a la plataforma agarrando sus micrófonos.

La música todavía no había empezado a sonar y Mercedes aprovechó para acercarse a Rachel y decirle al oído.

—Te cedo a Celine Dion con gusto, me identifico más con Barbra en esta canción —le guiño un ojo, separándose de ella.

—¿A que te refieres? —Le preguntó Rachel, pero la música ya había empezado a sonar.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Rachel lo comprendió todo, se refería a la letra.

Empezó a cantar.

_I'm scared_

_ Tengo miedo_

_So afraid to show I care _

_Temerosa de mostrar que me importa_

_Will he think me weak_

_ Pensará que soy debil_

_If I tremble when I speak_

_Si tiemblo cuando hablo_

_What if _

_Y si_

There's another one he's thinking of

_Hay alguien más en quien está pensando_

Maybe he's in love

_Puede ser que esté enamorado_

I'd feel like a fool

_Me sentiría como una tonta_

Live can be so cruel

_La vida puede ser muy cruel_

I don' t now what to do.

_Yo no sé qué hacer  
><em>

Rachel se giró para ver cómo Mercedes empezaba a cantar su parte, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. La parte de Barbra le pertenecía a ella.

_I' ve been there_

_ Yo he estado allí_

_With my heart out in my hand_

_ Con mi corazón en mi mano_

_But what you must understand_

_ Pero lo que debes entender_

_You can' t let the chance_

_ Es que no puedes dejar que la oportunidad_

_To love him pass you by_

_ De amarle pase por tu lado._

Ambas empezaron a cantar el estribillo de la canción.

_Tell him_

_ Dile_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_ Dile que el sol y la luna_

_Rise in his eyes_

_ Salen en sus ojos_

_Reach out to him_

_Tiéndele tus manos_

_And whisper_

_ Y susúrrale_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_ Palabras cariñosas muy suaves y dulces_

_And hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_ Y abrázalo fuerte para sentir su corazón latir_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself"_

_ El amor será el regalo que te hagas._

Mercedes siguió cantando su parte.

_Touch him_

_ Tócale_

_With the gentleness you feel inside_

_ con la gentileza que sientes dentro_

_Your love can' t be denied_

_ Tu amor no puede ser negado_

_The truth will set you free_

_ La verdad te hará libre_

_You'll have what's meant to be_

_ Tu tendrás su significado_

_All in time you' ll see_

_ Todo a su tiempo lo verás._

Y Rachel continuó.

_I love him_

_ Le amo_

_Of that much I can be sure_

_ De eso mayormente puedo estar segura_

_I don' t think I could endure_

_ Pienso que no podré tolerar_

_If I let him walk away_

_ Si le dejo ir_

_When I have so much to say_

_ Cuando tengo mucho que decirle._

Ambas volvieron al estribillo. Era perfecto verlas cantar, sus voces se unían como si fuesen voces hermanas.

Rachel continuó.

_Love is light that surely glows_

_ El amor es luz que seguramente brilla_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_ En los corazones de quienes saben_

_It's a steady flame that grows_

_ Es llama constante que crece._

Y Mercedes enlazó su brazo con el suyo, cantándole.

_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_

_Alimenta el fuego con toda la pasión que puedas.  
><em>

Rachel la siguió.

_Tonight love will asume it's place_

_Esta noche el amor asumirá su lugar._

Mercedes le sonrió mientras respondía.

_This memory time cannot erase_

_Este recuerdo el tiempo no lo puede borrar._

Y juntas cantaron por última vez:

_Your faith will lead love where it has to go_

_Tu fe guiará al amor a donde debe ir._

Al acabar la canción, se abrazaron, como lo hacían siempre al terminar sus duetos. Aunque empezasen como competiciones, nunca acababan así, ambas eran divas, competir estaba demás.

Rachel le susurró al oído, mientras la abrazaba.

—Me alegro que seas feliz, Mercedes, te lo mereces. Puedes cantar las canciones de Celine Dion las veces que quieras, las haces tuyas.

—Gracias Rachel —se lo dijo de corazón.

Pero no le estaba agradeciendo haberle permitido cantar las canciones de Celine, Mercedes le estaba agradeciendo que ella hubiese conseguido que Sam las acompañara al baile. Nunca podría olvidar que gracias a Rachel, Sam y ella estaban juntos. La abrazó más fuertemente, si cabía esa posibilidad.

—Vale, ahora si que no entiendo nada —le susurró Mike al oído, rompiendo así a Sam de su trance.

—Yo sí —dijo él, pero no se lo explicó.

Él también podría abrazar a Rachel en ese momento. Sabía que Mercedes le agradecía de esa manera que ellos pudiesen estar juntos.

—Sam —Mike llamó su atención.

—¿Sí? —el chico se giró para verle.

—Creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a los chicos.

—¿Para que? —Dudó Sam.

—Para ir a por Max.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo estar Mike. No quiero volver a ver a ese cabrón en mi vida.

Mike asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo que tampoco debía volver a nombrárselo.

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia el escenario. En él, Mercedes y Rachel habían dejado de abrazarse y bajaban de la plataforma agarradas de la mano. Sonreían.

Dos grandes divas sin matarse, pensó Mike, todo un acontecimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Si queréis que Sam Evans os observe cantar mientras pateáis el trasero de Rachel Berry, dadle clic a "Review this chapter"<em>


	12. Like I love you

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario la amistad de Mercedes y Quinn nunca se habría roto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12: <strong>__**Like I love you**_

Puck se giró en ese momento hacia Artie tan rápidamente que poco le faltó para derramar sobre él, el contenido de su vaso.

—¡Ey! —se quejó.

—¡Quiero cantar! —Chilló Puck, mirando hacia el vaso de ponche que sostenía sobre las manos. No se lo pensó, dio un trago largo, acabándolo y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Acabando así también, el poco sentido que le quedaba en aquella fiesta.

—Pues canta —le respondió Artie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Tú también! Vamos —dijo Puck haciendo rodar la silla del chico hacia donde Sam estaba.

—Puck, déjame, detente —le pidió, tratando de ponerle el freno a su silla de ruedas.

—¡Venga! Házlo por mí, tío, que quiero cantar —Puck detuvo la silla, cuestionándole con la mirada.

Artie no quería cantar. Después de lo que le había pasado con Quinn no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Además, no se había tomado ni una gota de ponche, al contrario que los demás, que parecían totalmente excitados. Algunos como Puck incluso habían seguido tomando.

La buscó con la mirada. La última vez que la había visto estaba con las chicas viendo la actuación de Mercedes y Rachel. Ella las había escuchado feliz, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Y a él le había parecido extraño.

Ella echaba de menos a Mercedes pero, sin duda, odiaba a Rachel Berry. ¿Por qué había sonreído entonces? ¿Y por qué tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida?

Pocas veces la había visto sonreír, había notado.

Lástima, pensó. Ella era preciosa.

Es preciosa, se corrigió.

Pero ahora Quinn no se reía. La chica les miraba preocupada.

Artie entendió que le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciese, que cantase con Puck. Ella quería oírle cantar a él.

Un malestar incómodo anidó en su pecho.

Ella quería que Puck le cantase. Pues bien, Artie le daría el gusto de poder escucharle.

—Vamos —le respondió, quitando el freno de su silla de ruedas.

Sam y Mike les vieron llegar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Les preguntó Mike.

—Vamos a cantar —contestó Artie.

—Y necesitamos a Sam, y bueno, a ti también, si quieres bailar —añadió Puck.

—La plataforma es pequeña, creo que paso, me voy con Tina —se giró hacia el rubio—. Pero tú anímate a cantar, Sam, "haznos" ese regalo —le pidió, recalcando el "haznos".

—Venga, venga, tíos —dijo Puck, una vez que Mike se había marchado—. ¿Os acordáis de Friday? Tengo una mejor.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño.

—"Like I love you" de R.I.O. —propuso Puck, ilusionado.

—No creo que Rachel Berry la tenga —se disculpó Sam.

—¡La tengo yo! ¿Subimos? —Preguntó Puck, mirándoles—. ¡Ah coño! No, no subimos —dijo mirando a Artie—. Bueno, cantamos abajo —El chico hizo rodar la silla hacia la plataforma, seguidos por Sam.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la plataforma, Artie volvió a buscar con su mirada a Quinn. Sus ojos conectaron con los de ella, notando que la chica lo había estado observando todo el tiempo a él. No a Puck.

Le estaba mirando a él.

¿Había pensado mal?

Quinn estaba interesada en oírle a él y no a Puck. El malestar que había sentido en su pecho comenzaba a deshacerse lentamente.

¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿Por qué actuaba sin pensar? Como cuando le había dicho a Britt que era estúpida. En la vida se había arrepentido tanto de algo que hubiese dicho.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando mal de Quinn. ¿Acaso no escarmentaba? ¿Acaso no le había servido de nada su conversación en el baño? ¡Por Dios, Artie! Ella había llorado, ¡quería cambiar! Y tú lo único que haces es pensar mal de ella, ¡estúpido!

Quinn le sonrió y él se olvidó de todo con su sonrisa. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Le devolvió la sonrisa intentando no parecer más estúpido de lo que se sentía.

Puck puso a rodar la música mientras los chicos agarraban sus micros.

De pronto, Sam vio como Finn se acercaba a Mercedes, pero en ese momento, la música empezó a sonar y Puck le dio un golpe en el hombro para que se centrase, empezando el judío a cantar.

"I believe without your love I will be incomplete _Creo que sin tu amor estaré incompleto_

Oh baby _Oh nena_

Your indeed the most beautiful girl I've ever seen _La verdad, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto_

Sam se lanzó a cantar, mientras Finn seguía al lado de Mercedes. Ellos no hablaban, ella lo miraba a él.

No I don't wanna break it, no break it! _No, yo no quiero romper, no romper!_

Before I that I can see _ Antes de que yo pueda ver_

If we're gonna make it, _Si lo vamos a hacer,_

Gonna make it! _Voy a hacer eso!_

I don't wanna wait another day! _No quiero esperar otro día!_

Oh, oh, oh, cause there ain't nobody, _ Oh, oh, oh, porque no hay nadie,_

Ain't nobody loves you like I do, girl! _Nadie que te ame como yo, chica!_

Finn se acercó más a ella llamando su atención mientras los chicos cantaban el estribillo de la canción.

—Sé que no hablamos mucho —le susurró él.

—¿Sí? —Respondió Mercedes sin dejar de mirar el escenario.

—Quería disculparme por lo de la camiseta, siento haber sido yo el que tuviese que hacerlo. Yo... —Balbuceó—. Quería decirte también que me alegro de que por fin las cosas te vayan como te mereces.

—Ajá —asintió Mercedes intentando escuchar la canción, pero Finn se empeñaba en seguir con su discursito.

—Mercedes necesito que entiendas algo importante —ella le miró, cansada de aquello. ¿No se iba a callar, verdad?—. Si de verdad sientes lo que dices por Steve, no hagas caso a los fuegos artificiales que puedas sentir besando a otros. Yo los sentí con Quinn estando con Rachel... Pero eso no era amor, Mercedes. Ten cuidado.

¿A qué venía todo eso? Pensó ella.

—No te confundas con el beso de Sam, puede que hayas sentido verdaderos fuegos artificiales pero eso no es amor —Mercedes sentía como su enfado aumentaba por momentos—. Además, el chico tiene novia.

—¿Sam tiene novia? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Le oí hablando por teléfono con ella —Mercedes respiró tranquila al oírle.

Mientras tanto Artie rapeaba en el escenario.

I know that we can make it! _Sé que podemos hacerlo!_

Yeah make it! _Sí podemos!_

And nothing in this galaxy could break it, _ Y nada en esta galaxia podría romperlo,_

Gonna be the one that makes you crazy! _Voy a ser el que te vuelva loco!_

Baby, I only wish that I could make you see! _Baby, sólo deseo que yo pudiese mostrártelo_

You see? _¿Lo ves?_

You and me! _Tú y yo!_

Los ojos de Artie no dejaban de mirarla y Quinn le sonreía divertida. Se lo estaba pasando bien.

La Reina de Hielo se estaba divirtiendo.

—Vi el beso, Mercedes, como todos los demás —siguió Finn—, y sé, que cuando dijiste que "había estado bien" estabas mintiéndonos. Solo te pido que no te confundas, un beso no significa nada, pero las cosas empiezan por ahí y no quiero que tú seas como las demás. Eres especial para mi, Mercedes. Te admiro.

¡Lo que le faltaba por oír! ¿A él que le importaba si sentía o no fuegos artificiales con Sam? Que se metiese sus consejos por donde pudiese.

—Si soy tan especial, Finn, ¿por qué no te habías dignado a hablarme antes? —Le preguntó, malhumorada.

—No quería que sucediese lo mismo que con Puck, entenderías lo que no es y te enamorarías de mí.

Mercedes alucinaba, ¡él lo estaba diciendo en serio! ¿Acaso pensaba que se enamoraba de la gente solo por hablar con ella?

La chica se apresuró a salir de allí, no quería oírle, no quería verle. Eso es lo que pensaba la gente de ella, que se ilusionaba fácilmente, haciendo castillos de naipes que se derrumbaban con un soplido. Le había pasado una vez con Kurt, pero era porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, ¡era normal que lo pensase! Al parecer Finn no pensaba lo mismo.

—Mercedes —la agarró del brazo.

—Déjame en paz Finn, estás borracho.

—¡No! ¡No es así! —dijo él, apretando más su brazo, sin querer.

—¡Me haces daño Finn! —Chilló la chica.

Sam dejó de cantar, haciendo que Puck y Artie se diesen cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Su micrófono cayó al suelo, igual que el de Puck. Y ambos se precipitaron hacia donde estaba Finn agarrando a Mercedes.

Sam le empujó, separándolos.

—¿Qué coño haces, tío? —Preguntó mirándole a los ojos con rabia.

—¿Qué haces tú? —Le respondió Finn, devolviéndole el empujón.

—Ya está, ¿vale? ¡Quietos! —dijo Puck, poniéndose en medio—. Tío, ¿qué te pasa? —Le preguntó a Finn.

—Nada, no me pasa nada —contestó él, levantando en alto los brazos.

Y Rachel le agarró de la mano, tratando de sacarle de allí.

—Vamos, Finn, te sienta mal beber.

Puck y Sam se giraron hacia Mercedes.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntaron ambos a la vez.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo ella alejándose hacia la puerta y agarrando su chaqueta del perchero. No quería llorar, no allí delante de todos.

Sam hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Quinn, que se encontraba viendo la escena al lado de Artie, le detuvo.

—Voy yo —le dijo.

Agarró su chaqueta y se despidió de Artie por si no volvía. Quizás tendría que acompañar a Mercedes a su casa.

—No está bien que os marchéis vosotras solas, Quinn. Esperad a que mi madre llegue —le pidió él, acompañándola a la puerta.

—No Artie, gracias, un paseo nos hará bien —se inclinó, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias... Gracias por estar ahí —dijo, agarrando el pomo de la puerta y sonriéndole antes de cerrarla detrás de ella.

Artie acarició su mejilla, incrédulo. Quinn le había besado...

—¿Se han ido? —Le preguntó Sam, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Sí.

—¿Y las dejaste irse solas? ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza! —Le reprochó Sam.

—Necesitan hablar.

—Artie, lo que necesitan es que no les suceda nada malo —dijo, agarrando la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol del perchero y abriendo la puerta.

—Déjalas que hablen, Sam —le paró.

—Me mantendré a distancia, no me verán, ¿de acuerdo? Discúlpame con Mike y con los demás, ¿quieres? Diles que las acompañé a casa.

Artie vió como Sam cerraba la puerta delante de él, y se maldijo. Él quería haber sido el que las acompañase a sus casas, el que cuidase de ellas. Pero no podía, no podía.

Volvió a la fiesta, al tiempo que le mandaba un mensaje a su madre, pidiéndole que viniese a por él.

—¿Se han ido? —Se interesaron Mike y Kurt.

—Sam las ha acompañado a casa.

Kurt asintió a la vez que le hacía un gesto a Blaine, y Mike respiró aliviado, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, todo iría bien.

* * *

><p>—¡Mercedes! —La llamó Quinn, corriendo detrás de ella.<p>

—¡Déjame en paz, Quinn! ¡Dejadme todos en paz! Quiero estar sola —Mercedes empezó a andar más deprisa.

—¡No pienso dejarte sola! Y no me hagas correr.

—¿Por qué? ¿Desde que ya no eres Cheerio, no das la talla?

—Mercedes...

—¡Déjame en paz! ¿Tan difícil es dejarme a solas? ¡Es lo único que pido! —Mercedes no quería detenerse.

—¡¿Quieres parar?! ¡Para ya! —la agarró del brazo.

El mismo brazo del que minutos antes, la había agarrado su ex novio.

Mercedes se paró, mirando cómo su mano la agarraba.

—Lo siento —dijo Quinn, soltándola—. Lo siento.

—Quinn Fabray disculpándose, esto es nuevo —se burló.

—Creí que nunca te oiría decir eso, después de lo que pasamos juntas, pero veo que estaba equivocada —se lamentó.

—Pasamos Quinn, tiempo pasado, tú lo has dicho.

—Lo siento. Sé que hice mal en dejarte de lado.

—¿Dejarme de lado? ¡Perdona! No me dejaste de lado. Desde el principio supe que nuestra amistad no iba a ninguna parte —Mercedes había vuelto a caminar.

—¡Porque yo lo estropeo todo! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero quiero remediarlo, de verdad lo quiero! Mercedes, para por favor.

Quinn consiguió que Mercedes volviese a detenerse.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Siento haber olvidado nuestra amistad. Tu familia y tú estuvisteis ahí cuando más lo necesité. Me ayudaste, me acompañaste... —Quinn guardó silencio, encontrando fuerzas para decirlo—. Me acompañaste en el momento del parto. En mi vida había sido tan feliz que cuando compartí casa contigo, Mercedes. Pero todo cambió cuando renuncié a ella, cuando la abandoné. No merecía ser feliz Mercedes, no merecía tu amistad ni el amor de Sam, no merecía nada.

—Quinn —se lamentó Mercedes.

—No quiero perder tu amistad, haría cualquier cosa por volver a lo que teníamos.

Mercedes rompió a llorar sin poder impedirlo. Todas las lágrimas que se había prohibido derramar, resbalaban ahora por su rostro. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que ella había renunciado al amor de Sam porque no se lo merecía y ahora era ella quién estaba con él? La odiaría.

—Mercedes —le rogó Quinn.

—¿Por eso nos echaste de tu lado? ¿Por eso nos rechazaste y nos trataste como si nada te importasemos?

Quinn comprendió que Mercedes también se refería a Sam.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—No os merecía Mercedes, hice lo que pude por alejaros de mi lado, aún sabiendo que podía romperos el corazón —las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su rostro.

Y lo había hecho. Al menos, el de Sam sí lo había roto.

—Ahora que estás recuperando lo que tu vida era, supongo que querrás volver con Sam —a Mercedes se le encogió el corazón solo de pensarlo.

—No. El amor pertenece al pasado y el pasado, pasado es. Tú lo dijiste. Es mejor no remover el dolor. Le hice daño y no podré nunca remediarlo. No le quiero, Mercedes, tal vez nunca le quise.

Mercedes la comprendió. Quinn todavía se sentía perdida. Se preocupaba por ella, no quería perder su amistad.

—Me alegro de que la Quinn que conocí haya vuelto a mi vida.

Quinn le sonrió.

No llegaron a abrazarse, pero no habría hecho falta. Ambas sabían que habían recuperado una parte de sí mismas.

Sam las vio comenzar de nuevo a andar y se apresuró, sin querer perderlas de vista. Recordando a su vez, las palabras de Quinn: "No le quiero, quizás nunca le quise".

Algún día había creído que oírla decir esas palabras le haría daño, pero no había sido así.

Sintió alivio, un descanso al saber que él no había terminado su relación. Pues ella la había sepultado antes de empezar, no poniendo nada de su parte. Él se lo había dado todo, sin esperar nada a cambio, y eso era lo que él había recibido, nada. No la culpó, ahora la entendía. Ahora lo entendía todo.

No le guardaba rencor, siempre la recordaría con cariño aunque no lo hubiese mostrado. Quinn Fabray había sido especial para él, no podría olvidarla nunca.

Pero ahora él tenía a Mercy. Y Quinn también volvía a tenerla.

—¿Qué pasó con Finn, Mercedes? ¿Qué te dijo?

En el momento se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor la chica no quería contarle.

—Oh, lo siento, no tienes que contármelo, perdóname. Soy demasiado curiosa.

—No eres curiosa, Quinn. Eres mi amiga —le sonrió Mercedes.

Quinn se prometió a sí misma el no volver a hacerle daño.

—Me dijo que yo me ilusionaba fácilmente con los chicos, que con solo decirme hola, me enamoraba perdidamente de ellos —le explicó, avergonzada.

—¡Pero eso no es cierto! Finn es estúpido.

—Lo es —afirmó Mercedes.

—Hay algo más...

—Me dijo que no se atrevía a hablar conmigo porque creía que yo pensaría lo que no era y me enamoraría de él, como me pasa con todos.

—¡No es estúpido, es idiota!

A estas alturas, las palabras salían como puñales de la boca de Mercedes. Quería sacarlo todo, deshacerse de ellas.

—Te nombro a ti, Quinn, me dijo que no debía hacer caso de los fuegos artificiales que sentiría al besar a otro chico, él los había sentido contigo y había sido una tremenda equivocación.

—En eso tiene razón, una tremenda equivocación. ¡Los nuestros, no los tuyos! ¿Qué hacemos hablando de fuegos artificiales? —Rió Quinn—. Olvídate de lo que él te dijo Mercedes, no llevaba razón en lo que decía, excepto en lo de "nuestros fuegos" claro. No le hagas caso.

—¿Pero es así? ¿Puedes sentir fuegos artificiales besando a otra persona que no es tu novio?

—¡Por supuesto! Si no lo amas, claro. Pero, ¿por qué seguimos hablando de fuegos artificiales? ¿Acaso los sentiste? ¡¿Los has sentido hoy?!

—¡No! Bueno, sí, no sé. Es confuso.

Había llegado el momento de contárselo, no existiría mejor momento que ese. No se lo había dicho a Kurt, pero Quinn debía saberlo antes que ningún otro. No se merecía que se enterase por nadie más. Ella debía decírselo.

—Quinn, tengo que confesarte algo.

—¿Has sentido fuegos artificiales con alguien? ¡Oh Dios mío, los has sentido!

Mercedes notó como Quinn le sonreía, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dándole alas para que engañase a su novio?

—Steve no existe —se sinceró Mercedes.

—¿No existe? Oh —Quinn lo comprendió todo en cuestión de segundos. Las piezas del puzzle por fin encajaban—. ¡Stevie! Estabas hablando de Stevie!

Quinn rió a carcajadas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si Santana supiese que el gran Stephano es en realidad Stevie Evans se moriría.

Mercedes no pudo reprimir su risa.

—Entonces... ¡El abrazo de los Nacionales! Y su reacción en la fiesta cuando Finn te agarró. Oh —Abrió la boca alucinada. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—¿El abrazo de los Nacionales? Creí que nadie se había dado cuenta.

—Puede que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta, Mercedes, pero yo estaba a tu lado, ¿recuerdas? Y le vi correr a abrazarte.

—¿No te molesta, Quinn? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Me llaman la Reina de Hielo, Mercedes. Estas cosas no me afectan —Quinn sintió como su amiga respiraba aliviada—. Me alegro por ti, Mercedes, de verdad.

Quinn la abrazó, apretándola fuertemente contra si.

—Bueno, dejadme en mi casa primero, luego podréis pasear tranquilamente hasta tu casa.

—¿Cómo? No voy a volver por él a la fiesta —le aseguró Mercedes.

—No hace falta, nos viene siguiendo desde la casa de Rachel Berry —dijo Quinn señalándole con el pulgar.

—¡Samuel Evans! —Gritó Mercedes.

—¿Culpable? —oyeron decir a Sam saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

Quinn rió como nunca antes.

Sam llegó donde ellas estaban. Mercedes puso su puño en su hombro empujándolo un poco sin golpearlo.

—¡¿Qué se supone que hacías?!

—¡Cuidar de ti! De... —miró a Quinn, divertido—. De vosotras.

—¡Sabemos cuidar bien de nosotras mismas! Nos seguías. ¡Has oído todo lo que hemos dicho!

—¡No es verdad! No todo, al menos —se excusó.

—¿Podemos seguir andando? Quiero llegar pronto a casa, ¡no me gusta hacer de carabina!

Sam y Mercedes se miraron sonriendo, y aceleraron el paso.

—¿Artie sabe lo vuestro?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Así que nos habéis engañado para que así pudieseis tener vuestro dueto —comprendió la chica—. Sois perversos.

—¿Estás mejor, Quinn? Desapareciste de la fiesta —se interesó Sam.

—¡Vaya! Me extraña que lo hubieses notado, creía que tus ojos estaban puestos en otra persona en ese momento.

Mercedes rió sin poder evitarlo. El comentario de Quinn había sido realmente bueno.

—Me sentí mal y corrí al baño. Artie me ayudó —les explicó la chica.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Mercedes guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

—Pero ya estoy bien, solo quiero llegar a casa y ¡dormir! —la oyeron decir, estirando sus brazos—. ¿Podéis andar un poquito más deprisa?

—Sí, sí —le respondió Mercedes, agarrándole la mano a Sam y tirando de él.

Él también tenía ganas de dejar a Quinn en su casa, para poder pasar más rato con su novia.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam Evans te siga en la oscuridad de la noche, dale clic a "Review this chapter"<em>


	13. This is me

_Siento el retraso en la publicación, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo del fic. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario seguiríamos viendo fiestas y más fiestas, y lo que es mejor, las consecuencias del día siguiente.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13:<strong>__**This is Me**_

Quince minutos después llegaban por fin a casa de Quinn y las chicas se abrazaban para despedirse.

—No volveré a fastidiarla, Mercy, te lo prometo —le dijo al oído en el abrazo—. Pégame si lo hago, ¿vale?

—¡No dudes que lo haré, rubita! —le sonrío Mercedes.

—Adiós Sam —le dijo Quinn al separarse de Mercedes—. Cuídala bien.

—Descuida, se queda en buenas manos —le respondió el chico, sonriente.

—Y Mercedes, dile que se corte el pelo ya, que parece una fregona.

Sam quiso responderle pero Quinn, ya había entrado en casa.

—¡Bueno! Ya lo saben dos personas, quizás para la graduación consigamos contárselo a todo el mundo —se burló.

—Muy gracioso Sam, muy gracioso. Espera —dijo, deteniéndole—. ¿Dos personas? Quinn y... ¿Quién más?

—Mike.

—¿Se lo has contado a Mike?

—¡Él lo descubrió! No me preguntes cómo —se excusó el chico sonrojándose.

—Te digo yo cómo lo supo. ¡Samuel Evans, no sabes disimular! Te lo he dicho miles de veces. ¡No me mires, te digo! Pero tú nada, ¡como si oyeses llover!

—¿Hay algo malo en que mire a mi novia?

—Sí, si nadie sabe quién es tu novia —le recordó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Mercedes, al ver que él se adelantaba y la dejaba atrás.

—No mirarte —dijo Sam, siguiendo su camino—. ¿Ves qué bien disimulo?

Luego de unos segundos que a él le parecieron años, al ver que ella no respondía, giró su cabeza.

—Lo que yo he dicho, disimulas de pena —dijo ella, apretando los labios—. ¿Es que no puedes dejar de mirarme por un segundo?

—No —respondió, volviendo hacia ella—. ¿Y si al segundo siguiente ya no estás?

—No tengo intención de irme a ningún sitio.

—¿Y si te secuestran?

Mercedes se echó a reír.

—¿Quién me va a querer secuestrar? Tanta ciencia – ficción no es buena, Sam.

—A ti te gusta mi ciencia – ficción —dijo, molesto.

—Eso ni lo dudes.

Se giró para besarle. Un beso dulce, lento, un beso de enamorados. Cada una de sus manos se entrelazaba con las de ella, a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Lo he pasado bien esta noche —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Lo sé —rió Mercedes.

—Aunque cambiaría el final de la fiesta —repuso, molesto.

Mercedes había tratado de borrar de su mente las palabras de Finn, pero le había sido imposible.

—No puedo creer que Finn te soltase eso —dijo el rubio, riéndose a carcajadas.

Mercedes se asustó. ¿Por qué demonios se reía?

—Tú... Tú también lo piensas, ¿no es cierto? —Dijo en un susurro.

—¡No! —Gritó Sam, alucinado.

—¿Y por qué te ríes entonces?

—¡Porque estoy seguro de que habría sido al revés, Mercy! Él se habría enamorado como un tonto de ti —le aclaró en tono serio.

—¿Estás diciendo que los que se enamoran de mí son tontos?

—¡No! ¿Quién es la que no escucha ahora? He dicho que se enamoran como tontos de ti, no que fuesen tontos. Aunque dicen que "solo los tontos se enamoran" ¡Yo soy el mayor ejemplo!

—¡Tu no eres tonto, Sam! —Protestó Mercedes.

—¡Soy un tonto enamorado! ¿Sabes lo que dice la gente de "sonríe como un tonto" pues lo dicen por mí —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Me preocupé Mercy, cuando vi que Finn te tenía agarrada del brazo —le confesó, mientras se lo acariciaba—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Afortunadamente, Puck y tú llegasteis a tiempo.

—"Puck y yo", cierto.

—¿Estás celoso? Solo es una estúpida regla, puedo darle la vuelta si quieres. "¿Tú y Puck?"

—¿Podemos borrar a Puck de esta conversación? —Pidió, molesto.

—No te enfades, Sam.

—¡No me enfado!

—¿Sabes? No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —Preguntó el chico, confuso.

—A Puck.

—¿Por qué seguimos hablando de él?

Ella pareció ignorar su pregunta.

—No entiendo porque todo el tiempo me llama "Sexy Mama" si cuando salimos juntos, ¡ni siquiera se atrevió a besarme!

—¿Lamentas que no te hubiese besado? —Preguntó Sam, levantando una ceja.

—No... ¡No! por supuesto que no. Es solo que no lo entiendo.

—Probablemente lo que ocurra es que Puck sea un "perro ladrador, poco mordedor". Y más le vale que ni se le ocurra morder.

—¿Con Zizes de por medio? No creo —rió Mercedes.

—Bien, porque aquí —dijo, rozándole su cuerpo—. Solo muerdo yo, ¿estamos?

—¿Quiere morderme, señor Evans? —dijo la chica, pícara.

—Quiero comerte entera...

—Te vas a empachar —rió ella.

—No creo —dijo el chico, abrazándola.

Continuaron caminando sin dejar de abrazarse y de rozar sus dedos.

—Finn me dijo que era especial para él, que me admiraba.

—¿Otro más? Voy a tener que atarla en corto señorita, o ponerle un cartelito con luces de neón que ponga "PROPIEDAD DE SAM EVANS, PROHIBIDO TOCAR"

—Con un cartelito así probablemente podrías disimular mejor, sí —estalló en risas.

—Mike y Artie también me dijeron que eras especial, ¡y Kurt! Y si me apuras también Blaine lo haría. Me pregunto, ¿Qué les das?

—Esto no —dijo ella, capturando sus labios con los suyos e invadiendo su boca con su lengua, jugando así con la de él.

—¡Menos mal! —dijo Sam, recuperando su respiración.

—¿Dudas de mí, chico? —Mercedes arqueó una ceja a la vez que fruncía los labios.

—Dudo de todos ellos —se explicó Sam.

—Yo te quiero a ti —dijo, agarrándole la mano.

—Lo sé —El chico no tardó ni un segundo en entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—¡Pues no dudes!

Disfrutaron del paseo hasta la casa de Mercy. Ya era tarde y Sam debía regresar al motel, pero ella no quería que se fuese caminando solo.

—No debes irte solo, yo te llevo.

—Y luego tendrías que volver a casa sola, de ninguna manera.

—Busca un taxi, ten —dijo la chica, buscando dinero en su bolsillo.

—No, Mercy. ¿Qué haces? —Sam detuvo su mano.

—Dejarte dinero. Es un préstamo, Sam —le puso los billetes en la mano—. No hagas de esto un drama, ¿vale? No quiero que te pase nada, pide un taxi.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, recordándose que necesitaba encontrar un trabajo cuánto antes.

—Despidámonos aquí, que luego no podré despedirme en la puerta —le pidió.

Sam agarró su rostro entre sus manos depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Te quiero —susurró sobre ellos.

Y a Mercedes se le paró momentáneamente el corazón.

—Te quiero —consiguió responder ella, sintiendo como éste empezaba a latir de nuevo fuertemente.

Sus manos dejaron su rostro y la agarraron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

Tenía que soltarla.

Le dio un último beso en la mejilla y la dejó ir. Ambos giraron la calle y entraron en el portal.

—Adiós Sam —dijo, la chica abriendo la puerta.

—Adiós Mercedes —le respondió él antes de que ella cerrase la puerta.

El chico siguió dos calles más abajo buscando la parada de taxis mientras recordaba que dos personas sabían ya de su relación.

Su mejor amigo y su ex novia. Solo deseaba no demorarse varios meses más para que el resto de sus compañeros se enterasen.

* * *

><p>Quinn se precipitó hacia el auditorio. Volvía a llegar tarde.<p>

Corrió y corrió hasta que vislumbró las puertas, abriéndolas de golpe.

Artie ya estaba allí, apoyado en el piano y al verla llegar, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Siento llegar tarde.

—No pasa nada, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

—Mejor. He dormido bien al menos. La resaca sigue ahí, pero prácticamente lo había echado todo fuera, así que...

—Me alegro. ¿Cómo os fue ayer?

—¡Nos reconciliamos! —la oyó feliz.

—¿Has vuelto con Sam?

Artie sintió como el techo del auditorio se inclinaba sobre él.

—¡No! Me reconcilié con Mercedes.

—Ah... —El techo había vuelto de nuevo a su sitio.

—Sé que no debería contarte esto, porque es muy privado, pero creo que deberías saberlo.

—¿Quieres volver con Sam? —Insistió el chico.

—¡Que no! ¡Sam está con Mercedes! —se exasperó ella.

Artie que estaba acariciando las teclas del piano, dejo caer sus dedos con fuerza, haciendo un ruido espantoso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Sam es Steve! —trató de explicarse Quinn.

—¡No entiendo, Quinn!

—Cierto... Nosotros estábamos en el baño en ese momento. A mi me lo contó Santana.

La chica se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con sus compañeros mientras ellos permanecían en el baño.

—Así que el supuesto Stephano era Stevie Evans.

—No, no, Stephano era Sam, solo que Mercedes jugó con los nombres y Santana se hizo un lío.

—No entiendo nada.

—Nos engañaron Artie —dijo, señalándoles a ellos—. Querían su dueto y nos estafaron.

Artie se rió.

—¿De que te ríes?

—Pobre Sam, lo que habrá tenido que aguantar de Puck.

—Y de Finn —dijo Quinn, mientras le explicaba todo lo que Finn le había dicho a Mercedes.

—Finn es idiota.

—Ajá —afirmó Quinn.

—¿Por qué me lo has contado Quinn? Se supone que debías guardar el secreto.

—Tú eres diferente, Artie, sé que no se lo contarás a nadie —dijo ella, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo pasé muy bien ayer, a pesar de mi huida al baño, claro.

Artie se rió.

—¿Cantaremos entonces mañana "This is Me"?

—¿Has cambiado de idea? —Preguntó la chica, preocupada.

—No, no, solo que es mañana. Deberíamos empezar a ensayar ya mismo.

—Oh —Quinn se quedó mirando el reloj, comprobando que ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa cuando estaba con él?

Los chicos comenzaron sus ensayos.

_I always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world of what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know, it's about you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I found, who I am_

_Theres no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a land where you're the shining star_

_Even though it's easy_

_Like get to far away_

_I have to believe by myself, it's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me!_

_Now, I found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_no more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me!_

Artie se le unió en la canción.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I've got it find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you._

Los dos cantaron.

_I've got it find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now, I found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me!_

Artie volvió a cantar.

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

Quinn volvió a unirse en el estribillo.

_Now, I found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me!_

—¿Ha quedado bien?

—Ha quedado perfecta —le aseguró Artie.

—Mi voz no es tan bonita y fuerte como la de Mercedes o Rachel Berry —se lamentó la chica.

—Tu voz es preciosa y cantas muy bien, Quinn —dijo él, acariciándole la mano.

Se miraron a los ojos, mientras sentían como miles de chispas recorrían su cuerpo, y asustados, separaron sus manos.

—¿La cantamos otra vez? —Preguntó Quinn, cambiando de tema.

—No tenemos tiempo, el descanso ya ha terminado y llegaremos tarde a biología.

—Es verdad —dijo ella, rodando la silla hacia el elevador.

—No creo que ganemos Artie, pero me ha gustado cantar contigo —le hizo saber antes de subir las escaleras.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Mercedes salía de la cafetería directa a clase de biología, y como siempre, llegaba tarde.<p>

Lo peor era que recordaba que todavía tenía que pasar por su taquilla a por sus libros. ¿Por qué no los habría traído consigo? ¡Qué tonta!

De pronto, sus pies dejaron de andar, había chocado con... ¡Puck!

—¡Ey! ¡Cuidado! —Protestó él.

—Lo siento, tengo prisa —se disculpó.

—Mercedes, espera.

Ella no supo porqué se detenía, o quizás fuese porque por primera vez él la llamaba por su nombre, y no por ese estúpido apodo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Noah, estoy bien, pero llego tarde —después de haberla defendido como lo había hecho el día anterior, contestarle bien era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Yo voy a faltar a clase, ¡vente conmigo! —la animó.

—¿Qué? No voy a faltar a clase, Noah —dijo, asombrada.

—Quería hablar contigo de Finn. Me contó lo que te dijo.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿A quién más le contó?

—Solo a mí, bajo amenaza —Mercedes se rió, recordando que a Puck se le daba bien amenazar.

—Finn es idiota, Mercedes, que no te afecte lo que él te diga.

—Gracias Noah, gracias por lo de ayer.

—No hay de que —dijo el chico, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla. Sus labios terminaron demasiado cerca de los de ella, pero sin tocarse en ningún momento.

—Tengo que irme —susurró, avergonzado.

—¡Noah, no puedes faltar a clase! —Gritó ella, pero el chico ya no la escucharía, ya había cerrado la puerta.

Y Mercedes siguió su camino hacia su taquilla, sabiendo que llegaría más de diez minutos tarde a biología.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam Evans te coloque un cartelito con luces de neón, que ponga "PROPIEDAD DE SAM EVANS, PROHIBIDO TOCAR" , dale clic a "Review this Chapter"<em>


	14. If Only

_Muchas gracias por los últimos reviews que he recibido, me alegra que os hayan gustado los últimos capítulos. Intentaré publicar lo más rápido posible. Muchas gracias por leerme. Besos._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario esta canción habría sido una de las primeras en ser representadas. Hanson rules!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14:<strong>__**If Only**_

Cuando finalmente Mercedes llegó al salón de ensayos, el único sitio que quedaba libre estaba en la esquina izquierda, en la fila de abajo, al lado de Rachel Berry.

Al parecer, llegaba tarde a todas partes ese día. Pero que culpa tenía ella, si su profesor de biología se había empeñado en retrasarla, ¡los mismos minutos que ella se había retrasado en llegar a su clase!

La clase había empezado sin ella, por supuesto. Se sentó al lado de Rachel, mientras se disculpaba con el Señor Schue, y Rachel le sonrió, poniéndola al día de lo que él les había explicado hasta el momento.

Vio como Sam estaba sentado en la fila de arriba, justamente en la esquina opuesta. Siempre lejos de ella.

_—_Bueno Sam, ahora que sabemos que han castigado a Puck por faltar a clase, ya estamos todos, ¿qué era lo que nos querías cantar?

Sam se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, colocándose al lado del Señor Schue.

_—_¿Es otra canción de Justin Bieber? _—P_reguntó el profesor con cara de pánico.

_—_Las canciones de Justin Bieber no representan cómo me siento en este momento señor Schue _—_respondió_,_ convencido.

_—_Oh, ¡que pena! ¡Estaba lista para un momento "Bieberlicioso"! —Saltó Santana, interrumpiéndolo.

Sam la miró de reojo.

—¿Entonces que nos vas a cantar? —Le insistió el profesor.

—"If Only" de los Hanson.

—¡Adoro esa canción! —Chilló Artie, dejándose llevar por la emoción.

Quinn, que se había sentado a su lado, le miraba sonriente.

—Esta canción —empezó a hablar Sam—, representa cóomo me siento ahora mismo y cómo me llevo sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí. A veces, no puedo expresar con palabras mis sentimientos, no soy bueno en eso. Y alguien me dijo una vez que cantar, era la mejor manera de expresarlos. Cantar, es la manera que tengo de decirle lo que significa para mi. Yo, la canto para ella.

Mercedes le miraba enamorada, sabiendo que él quería citar su nombre, pero respetaba su decisión de seguir manteniéndolo oculto. Sus ojos buscaron la mirada amistosa de Quinn, quién le sonreía, como le había sonreído la noche anterior. Le miró a él, notando como trataba de no mirarla.

La música empezó a sonar y con ella, Sam empezó a cantar.

_Well every single time I see you I start to feel this way_

_It makes me wonder if I am ever gonna feel this way again._

_There's a picture_

_tearin_

_in the back of my head_

_I see it over and over_

_I wanna hold you and love you_

_In my arms and then_

_I wanna need you_

_cuz I need to be with you till the end_

_Then I hear myself reply "You've got to hold it in" this time tonight_

_If only I had the guts to feel this way, if only you'd look at me and_

_want to stay, if only I could take you in my arms and say, I won't go cuz I_

_need you_

_Sit here waiting, wondering, hoping that I'll make this right_

_Cuz all I think about is your hands, your face and all these lonely nights_

_There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head_

_Saying it over and over_

_I wanna hold you and love you_

_In my arms and then_

_I wanna need you_

_cuz I need to be with you till the end_

_Then I hear myself reply "She'll never let you in" this time tonight_

_If only I had the guts to feel this way, if only you'd look at me and wanna_

_stay, if only I could take you in my arms and say, I won't go cuz I need you_

_I wanna hear you say it'll always be this way_

_And we'll be hand in hand for everynight and everyday_

_I wanna scream and shout cuz rules are never doubt_

_And all I care about is you and me and us and now_

_If only I had the guts to feel this way, if only you'd look at me and wanna_

_stay, if only I could take you in my arms and say, I won't go cuz I need you_

_Please don't go cause I need you now_

_Yeah. Cuz I need you_

_If only, yeah cuz I need you now_

_If only cuz I need you, I need you_

_If only , cuz I need you_

_If only cuz I need you_

_If only, yeah, if only...I need you now...yeah_

Pero la miró, no fue capaz de dejar de hacerlo, porque en el fondo, no le importaba que lo descubriesen. Él quería que ella supiese lo que significaba para él, cantarle esa canción sin mirarla era imposible, menos aún si ese día llevaba esa camiseta negra y esos pantalones que le sentaban tan bien.

Terminó la canción con una sensación de bienestar que no le cabía en el pecho. Ahora, todos sabían que él estaba enamorado.

—¡Ya está bien! —Oyó gritar a Finn—. ¡Deja de mirarla!

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sam extrañado, pero Finn ya se había levantado de su asiento, empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

—Rachel es mía, ¿entiendes? Métetelo en la enorme cabeza que tienes.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Sam alucinaba.

—¿Crees que no sabemos lo que haces? —Dijo Finn, señalándole con el dedo—. Ayer lo intentaste con Mercedes y hoy pretendes robarme a Rachel.

—¡Nadie quiere robarte a tu novia! ¡Estás paranoico!

—¡Mientes! ¡Vi cómo la mirabas mientras le cantabas! —Le acusó, señalando sus ojos—. ¡Eres un destrozaparejas!

—¡Mira quién fue hablar!

Finn, al oírle, arremetió contra Sam, empujándole de nuevo.

—¡Finn!

—¡Déjame Rachel! No dejaré que se acerque a ti —pero no había sido Rachel la que había hablado, sino Mercedes.

—¡Finn, para! —Gritó ella haciendo que él se diese cuenta que no era su novia la que hablaba.

Rachel se levantó poniéndose detrás de Finn.

—¿Por qué le defiendes Mercedes? ¡Te quiere separar de Steve! —Gritó Finn, desesperado.

—¡Él es Steve! ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Gritó Mercedes, harta—. ¡Yo estoy con Sam!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Harías cualquier cosa por defenderle! Hasta inventarte este cuento, ¡te has encaprichado de él! —dijo Finn, señalándole.

—Como me pasa con todos, ¿verdad? ¡Ellos me "hablan" y yo caigo como tonta! —dijo, recalcando su palabra con los dedos.

Sam le agarró la mano apretándosela fuertemente.

Y Santana estalló en risas. ¡Aquello era demasiado bueno!

—En tu cabeza no es posible que nosotros estemos juntos, ¿verdad? Dices que soy especial para ti, pero no lo bastante buena para nadie más.

—Mercedes... —Finn se acercaba a ella, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! —le advirtió Sam, poniéndose delante de ella.

—¡Cuidado Finn! Trouty Mouth está muy cabreado —habló Santana.

—Vuelve a llamarle así, y lo próximo que verás será mi puño en tu cara, Santana López —le aseguró Mercedes.

—Chicos —trató de llamar la atención el Señor Schue.

—¡Bravo! —Aplaudió Santana—. ¡Esto es estupendo! ¡Lucy! ¿Tú no vas a decir nada? —Se inclinó para preguntarle a Quinn.

—¡Cierra el pico Satán! —dijo una Quinn, enfurecida.

A su lado, un feliz Artie, sonreía al oír su comentario.

Sam y Mercedes volvieron a agarrarse de la mano, separándose de Finn sin dejar de mirarle.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —gritó Kurt, aplaudiendo.

Tina se recostó sobre el hombro de Mike, rompiendo a llorar.

—Soy tan feliz, Mike...

Quinn y Artie les miraban y se miraban ellos, sonriéndose el uno al otro, aliviados de que lo que ambos compartían ya no fuese un secreto.

—Yo también lo sabía —se sumó a la conversación Brittany.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Le reprochó Santana.

Brittany se encogió de hombros.

—Ayer, en la fiesta de Mike, se estaban enrollando en el baño.

—¿En el baño? ¿Enrollándose? —Preguntó Lauren—. Espera... ¿Qué quieres decir con enrollándose? —Consciente de que lo más probable era que Brittany no supiese siquiera de que estaba hablando.

—¿Enrollarse? —Se quedó pensando por un segundo—. Tener sexo —dijo tranquilamente.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Lo habéis hecho en mi baño?! —Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de asco—. ¡Tendré que desinfectar a conciencia! ¡Ya nunca podré mirar ese baño de la misma forma! ¡No me puedo creer que lo hayáis hecho en mi baño!

Sam y Mercedes no sabían donde meterse, notaban como a cada minuto se hacían más y más pequeños.

—¡Todo eso es culpa del alcohol! —Gritó Finn—. ¡Alguien le echó alcohol al ponche!

Todos miraron a Santana cuestionándola.

—¿Por qué me miráis a mí, perdedores? ¡Yo no lo he hecho!

—¡Mientes! —Chilló Quinn—. Nadie tendría más razones que tú para hacerlo.

—¿Qué razones Lucy? —Preguntó la latina, burlona.

—No me llames así, ¡no te lo permito! —Gritó Quinn, casi levantándose de la silla. Sin embargo, Artie la agarró consiguiendo que no lo hiciese—. Tu principal razón fue reírte de nosotros ¡con tu estúpido jueguecito!

—Te recuerdo que no fui yo la única que lideraba ese estúpido juego, como tú lo llamas. Kurt también participó, de hecho, recuerdo perfectamente, que fue él quién te obligó a que besases a Artie. Sabemos que odiaste besarlo, Lucy, ¡no hace falta que nos lo reproches! ¡Tu reacción nos quedó demasiado clara!

—¡Vomité por el ponche Santana! ¡No porque tuviese que besar a Artie! —Dijo, ahora sí levantándose—. Y no te dejaré que cambies de tema, ¡fuiste tú la que puso el alcohol en el ponche!

—Yo no fui —dijo Santana, mientras Artie hacía que Quinn volviese a sentarse—. ¡Aquí la que tenía razones de peso para hacerlo era ella! —exclamó, señalando a Mercedes—. ¡Quería cazar a Sam! Ella fue quién puso el alcohol en el ponche. Trouty Mouth está demasiado vulnerable desde que es un sin techo. Aretha aprovechó para engatusarle y llevárselo a la cama, o al baño más bien, con ayuda del alcohol.

Sam ya había escuchado suficiente.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? ¡Ella no me engatusó! ¡Yo la engatusé a ella! —Sam notó como todos le miraban extrañados—. Bueno, ¡Yo la enamoré! Nos enamoramos, no fue ayer, ni la semana pasada, ¡ni siquiera el mes pasado! ¡Mercedes y yo, llevamos juntos desde antes de los Nacionales! —Ya estaba, ya lo había soltado. Una sensación de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo—. Solo os diré una cosa, ¡y escuchadla bien! No voy a separarme de ella, así que quién no lo soporte, que se aguante y mire para otro lado —dijo el rubio, enfadado, a la vez que sentía la mano de Mercedes apretando la suya con fuerza, aceptando todo lo que él había dicho.

Santana intentó decir algo pero el señor Schue no la dejó.

—Estoy muy decepcionado con vosotros. ¿Empujones? ¿Rumores? ¿Alcohol? ¿Irresponsabilidades? ¿Secretos? ¿Mentiras? —El profesor les miraba, incrédulo—. La señorita Pillsbury me dijo que debía dejaros sacar lo que teníais dentro cuando os daban estos arrebatos. Pero esto es demasiado para mí. No quiero volver a oír nada así en lo que queda de curso. ¡Nada! ¡¿Entendido? Iréis a hablar con ella, uno por uno. Le contaréis lo que ha pasado y como habéis llegado a esto. Tendréis una reunión por semana con ella. ¿Estamos? Esto no volverá a suceder. Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, regresad a vuestros sitios.

El señor Schue esperó a que los chicos lo hiciesen para seguir hablando.

—Queda cancelada la competición de duetos, mañana retomaremos nuestras clases normales.

—¿Por qué? —Protestó Kurt.

—¿Hace falta que responda a eso, Kurt?

—No es justo, señor Schue. Finn y yo íbamos a ganar la competición con el número musical...

Santana la interrumpió.

—Cállate Hobbit. Todos sabemos que aquí las que íbamos a ganar la competición, éramos Brittany y yo —dijo Santana, agarrando a su novia por el dedo meñique.

Quinn y Artie se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de no darle importancia al hecho de que ya no fuesen a cantar juntos. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ellos, sentían que habían perdido la oportunidad de lograr salir adelante.

Un silencio incómodo reinó entre todos los miembros del club Glee. Durante los veinte minutos que quedaban de clase, trataron de no mirarse los unos a los otros, permaneciendo, en todo momento, pendientes de lo que el señor Schue les decía.

—Bien, esto ha sido todo, mañana más y mejor. No me decepcionéis más chicos, por favor —dijo, dándose la vuelta para recoger sus cosas.

Kurt esperó a que el profesor se hubiese ido para inclinarse hacia Finn.

—Sabes que eres mi hermano y que odio la violencia, pero darte una colleja sería muy poco castigo para ti, así que te voy a regalar mi silencio, Finn. Hasta que madures, olvídate de mí.

Blaine asintió ante el comentario de su novio y ambos se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas y salir de clase. Más tarde podrían hablar con Mercedes, ese no era el momento de hacerlo. Por ahora se tendría que contentar con darle un beso de cariño, antes de salir del salón de ensayos.

Mike chocó la mano de Sam antes de marcharse.

—¡Bien hecho, tío! ¡Ven aquí! —dijo, abrazándole.

—¡Ahora ya podré pediros citas dobles! —El chico le guiñó un ojo, feliz.

Y Sam le sonrió como respuesta.

Mike y Tina se agarraron de la mano y bajaron las escaleras, deteniéndose donde Mercedes se encontraba.

Tina la abrazó y Mercedes la apretó contra sí.

—Estoy feliz, Mercy. Ahora soy totalmente feliz.

—No llores Tina —le rogó ella.

—No lo haré, no lo haré —dijo, apretándola más fuertemente.

Pero la chica ya había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

Mike la separó, apoyándola en su pecho, y guiñándole un ojo a Mercedes.

—¿Le cuidarás bien? —Le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No creo que exista mejor persona para hacerlo, Mercedes —se sinceró el chico.

Ella le sonrió, feliz. Mike era especial, uno entre un millón.

Mercedes vio cómo la pareja se marchaba de clase, apoyados el uno en el otro.

Lauren también se había propuesto felicitarlos, o algo parecido a ello.

—¡Ahora sabes lo que es una mujer de verdad, Evans! —dijo ella, chocándole la mano.

Él le sonrió, devolviéndole el choque.

Santana la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —preguntó.

—¡Nada! —respondió Lauren, guiñándole un ojo a Sam, y bajando hacia Mercedes—. Como su representante, señorita Jones, le doy la enhorabuena por tener tan buen gusto —acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

Mercedes la vio marchar, divertida. Le encantaba Zizes.

Finn, mientras tanto, hablaba con Rachel al lado del piano.

—Mi hermano me ha dejado de hablar —se lamentó.

—Y yo dejaré de hacerlo también si no dejas de decir estupideces.

—¡Yo creí que él iba detrás de ti!

—Entiendo que te hayas puesto celoso, Finn, pero no entiendo porqué tuviste que decirle todas esas cosas a Mercedes. Fueron de muy mal gusto.

—Lo sé, Rachel y lo siento.

—A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón, es a ellos a quién debes pedírselo.

—Lo haré... Solo que ahora mismo, no creo que pueda.

—Finn, estoy empezando a pensar que sientes celos de él verdaderamente, y no es por mí.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es! Hasta que no te aclares no vuelvas a buscarme —le advirtió Rachel, apresurándose a recoger sus cosas.

Finn miró por última vez a Mercedes antes de correr fuera de clase, en busca de su novia.

Y Sam bajó por fin las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que Santana aprovechaba para pasar por su lado, empujándolr hacia delante, tratando de hacer que cayese.

—¡Trouty Mouth, mira por donde vas! —dijo ella, apresurándose a salir de clase, sin esperar a su novia.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Quinn—. ¿Está loca?

—Está enfadada, eso es todo —le respondió Brittany.

—¿Y tiene algún motivo? —quiso saber Sam.

—Nadie la entiende y nadie la aprecia.

—¿Y eso es nuestra culpa Brittany? —Mercedes se unió a la conversación.

—No hacéis nada por remediarlo. Yo la quiero y no quiero que habléis mal de ella —dijo, marchándose y dejándoles solos.

Artie la vio marcharse, recordando aquellas últimas palabras.

"Yo la quiero".

Ella la quería y era recíproco, entonces, ¿por qué Santana se empeñaba en hacerles la vida imposible a los demás ahora que ya tenía a Brittany? ¿Por qué no los dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no les dejaba seguir adelante con sus vidas? Sobretodo a él, que necesitaba tanto alejarse de ella, olvidarse de Brittany.

Giró su silla en dirección a donde Sam y Mercedes se encontraban, haciéndola rodar hacia ellos.

—¡Nos habéis engañado! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —dijo el chico tratando de disimular que nada sabía del asunto. Ellos no tenían porqué saber que Quinn se lo había contado todo.

—Lo siento Artie, supusimos que no os importaría y ... —Mercedes trató de disculparse.

—¡Que es broma! —Rió—. Por supuesto que no me importa. ¿Por qué me habría de importar? ¡No es como si me hubieseis obligado a cantar con Santana! —Rió, divertido.

—De todas formas, de nada sirvió, todos nos quedamos sin dueto. Pero gracias Artie por dejarnos cantar juntos, y gracias a ti también Quinn —les dijo Sam.

Quinn se dio la vuelta, apresurándose a recoger sus cosas.

—Sí, bueno, de nada. Tengo que irme —la oyeron decir, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

¡Le habían obligado a que cantase con ella!

En el fondo, ella sabía que había sido así, que no había salido de él, pero... ¡Oírlo de su boca! ¡La había comparado con Santana! Le dolía el pecho, quería salir de allí. Quería correr y correr hasta olvidarse de todo y de todos. Había confiado en él, había creido que de verdad quería cantar con ella pero en el fondo, todo el tiempo se había sentido obligado a hacerlo.

Quinn sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, comprendiendo que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

En el salón del Club Glee, Artie chocaba su mano derecha con la de Sam.

—Cuídala bien, ¡te llevas una joya!

—Lo sé, no es la primera vez que me lo dices.

—Cierto —rió el chico, feliz—. Bueno, yo también me voy parejita... ¡Adiós!

—Adiós Artie —le respondieron ellos.

—Lo siento, Mercy —dijo Sam en cuánto ambos se quedaron solos—. Si no hubiese cantado la canción, nadie se habría enterado de lo nuestro —se lamentó.

—Entonces me alegro de que la hayas cantado, Sam —le respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero tú querías esperar, no querías decírselo a nadie más y yo metí la pata, como hago siempre, y...

La chica le tapó la boca con su mano, impidiendo así que él siguiese hablando. Se puso de puntillas agarrándole del cuello, y sus labios se buscaron, bailando. Sus lenguas se encontraron, jugando la una con la otra. Él la pegó más contra él, ayudándola a aguantar el equilibrio.

—Te quiero —le dijo ella al separarse—. Gracias por defenderme.

Él le mostró su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hacía que perdiese por completo el sentido.

—¿Es mi trabajo, no? —Preguntó él—. Es lo que hacen los novios.

_—"Es oficial"_ —dijo ella.

_—¿Qué es oficial? —_le preguntó él.

—¡Que estamos saliendo! —Chilló Mercedes.

—¡Ah no! No hasta que nos mostremos delante de toda la gente.

—Sí —dijo, casi asustada.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Le preguntó el chico, besándole la palma de la mano.

—Un poco... Bastante —ambos sonrieron.

—¿Me acompañas al entrenamiento? Me gustaría verte en las gradas mientras juego.

—No puedo, el señor Fall me ha puesto un trabajo como castigo por haber llegado tarde a su clase. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a documentarme, pero te acompaño hasta allí y luego vuelvo.

—¡Hecho! ¿De qué es el trabajo?

—"La reproducción sexual humana" —respondió la chica, avergonzada.

Sam se murió de la risa.

—¿Justo ese? —Preguntó, divertido.

—Ese mismito.

—¡Bueno! Espero que lo pases bien documentándote entonces. Por cierto, ¿por qué llegaste tarde a biología?

Mercedes se quedó en blanco durante un segundo.

—¡Es que había una comida tan rica en el almuerzo, que no sabía por cuál decidirme!

¿Por qué no le había nombrado a Puck? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que había hablado con él?

Sam se rió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Una decisión difícil, eh?

Su novia asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Vamos? — le propuso, buscando su mochila y agarrándole los libros.

—Puedo llevarlos yo.

—Esto es lo que hace un novio, Mercy —le discutió él.

Con los libros en un brazo y su mano derecha agarrando la de ella, salieron finalmente de clase.

Habían tardado tanto en salir del salón de ensayos, que los pasillos del McKinley estaban completamente vacíos.

Creyeron que la gente se les quedaría mirando viéndoles agarrados de la mano, pero no había nadie que les mirase.

Sam estaba feliz, nunca había creído poder pasear de la mano con su novia por los pasillos del instituto.

Mercedes sentía lo mismo, para ella era algo nuevo, algo demasiado bueno. Salieron al campo de juego, recibiendo en sus ojos la luz del sol. Una nueva vida comenzaba para ellos.

Los que allí estaban presentes, se giraron a verlos, cuchicheando entre sí.

Sam se dio prisa en despedirse de ella con un beso en su mejilla. Ella agarró sus libros y los dejó sobre las gradas, besándolo así en los labios. Mostrándole a todo el mundo, lo que sentían.

—Luego vendré a por ti, ¿vale? —le susurró sobre sus labios.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos —dijo él, besándola de nuevo.

—Sí, me voy ya. Vete a cambiarte —le pidió ella.

—Voy —dijo él, dándole un último beso rápido en los labios—. ¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos! —Gritó el chico de camino a los vestuarios.

Mercedes le sonrió por última vez, antes de que entrase en ellos.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos —susurró Mercedes—, toda una eternidad.

Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, intentando centrar su mente en lo único importante en ese momento, el bendito trabajo del señor Brad Fall.

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos pasaban lentamente. El trabajo no era divertido, era aburridísimo.

Afortunadamente, media hora después de haberse sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, había anotado toda la información que necesitaba. Aunque también se llevaría unos libros a casa para completar la tarea. Si no se hubiese detenido a hablar con Puck, no habría llegado tarde y el señor Fall no le habría puesto ningún trabajo como castigo.

Todavía le quedaban diez minutos más o menos, para pasar por su taquilla. Así que corrió por el pasillo, deteniéndose enfrente de la suya, sacando su mochila y metiendo en ella los libros de la biblioteca. Se la puso a la espalda e intentó no correr hacia los vestuarios, pero ya llegaba tarde, otra vez.

Sam todavía no había salido cuando ella llegó. Apoyó su mochila en el banco de enfrente de los vestuarios y se sentó a esperarle.

Azimio y Anthony salieron de allí, seguidos por Finn. Él la miró, sin decir nada y siguió su camino.

Sam se estaba retrasando, o quizás ya estuviese fuera esperándola, pero no creía haberle visto.

Todos los jugadores que habían tenido entrenamiento ya se habían marchado.

La puerta se abrió finalmente, revelando a un Sam Evans recién duchado, con el pelo mojado y la ropa limpia.

—¡Hola! —dijo Mercedes, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Él no le devolvió el saludo, dejó su mochila en el suelo y buscó sus labios, apresurado.

—¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos ha sido mucho tiempo! —le explicó, casi sin aliento.

—¡Por lo menos no tuviste que hacer un trabajo mientras tanto!

—¡Perdona! He tenido que hacer cincuenta flexiones y me han placado cuatro veces, a cada cuál peor. ¿Te recuerdo que todavía estoy convaleciente?

Ella se preocupó de verdad.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía te duele? ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

—Estoy bien. Iba restando los minutos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —Le preguntó ella.

Se disponían a recoger sus cosas cuando de pronto, Azimio y Anthony aparecieron delante de ellos con sendos vasos de granizado en sus manos.

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar, tan pronto como dijeron: —¡Probad el nuevo sabor de granizado, perdedores!—, se los echaron encima.

Sam volvió a recibirlo en su cara, escociéndole los ojos, mientras Mercedes por el contrario lo recibía en la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

—¡¿Por qué lo hacéis?! —les gritó— ¿Por qué? —Se giró hacia Anthony—. Entiendo porqué lo ha hecho Azimio, pero, ¿por qué tú?

—Nuestras mujeres no deben salir con blancos, Mercedes, métetelo en la cabeza.

—¡Joder! —Gritó Sam—. No veo nada, Mercy, esto me pica demasiado en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijo Puck saliendo de los vestuarios, viendo rápidamente de qué iba la escena—. ¿Por qué no os metéis esos vasos por el culo, Azimio? ¡Largaos de aquí!

Pero Azimio y Anthony tardaron en irse.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Mercedes —le advirtió Anthony.

—¡Mercy, no veo nada! —Se quejó Sam.

—Ayúdame a llevarle dentro, Puck —le pidió la chica, desesperada—. Ven, Sam, agárrame la mano —le dijo su novia al oído.

Puck la ayudó a llevarle adentro.

—¡Joder! ¡Es de Kiwi! ¡Soy alérgico al Kiwi! —Se lamentó.

—Tranquilo, estamos aquí contigo, ¿vale? Ahora te ayudamos a sacártelo —le calmó Mercedes, sentándole en un banco y sacándole la camiseta, tirándola al suelo.

A Puck le extrañó lo desenvuelta que se veía Mercedes con él. Era como si... como si no tuviese vergüenza alguna.

—¡¿Qué haces Mercedes? —Gritó el chico, al ver cómo ella abría el botón de los pantalones del rubio y comenzaba a bajárselos.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam Evans declare su amor por ti delante de todo el Club Glee, dale clic a "Review this Chapter".<em>


	15. Buscando Trabajo

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario ya habríamos conocido a la familia de Mercedes Jones. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>__**:**__**Buscando Trabajo**_

_—_¿Puedes ayudarme? —Le pidió ella a Puck, mientras le sacaba los pantalones—. Ayúdame a llevarle a la ducha, ¡¿es que no me escuchas? ¡Date prisa! ¡Es alérgico al Kiwi, Puck!

Él les ayudó, llevándole hacia la ducha que les quedaba más cerca. Se metió para abrir el grifo del agua caliente.

—¿En serio tienes que desnudarle del todo? No entiendo.

—¿Quieres que se moje la ropa? —Le preguntó la chica.

—Mercy, date prisa —le suplicó Sam.

—Voy, voy. ¡Salte Puck! —le ordenó, mientras Mercedes dejaba un poco la puerta para bajarle los calzoncillos.

—Esto es demasiado —soltó Puck.

—Toma la ducha Sam —dijo Mercedes, abriéndole el grifo y pasándole el jabón.

La chica cerró la puerta, mientras su novio se duchaba para quitarse de encima el granizado.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó el chico, desesperado—. ¿Qué pasa con Steve, Mercedes? ¿Ya te has olvidado de él?

—Sam es Steve —le confesó.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Sam es Steve! ¡¿No me has oído?! ¡Si te hubieses molestado en venir a los ensayos, te hubieses enterado al mismo tiempo que los demás! —Le gritó.

—Tengo que irme —dijo él.

—¿Adonde vas? —Quiso saber Mercedes, agarrándole del brazo.

—Tengo que irme! —Gritó él haciendo que le soltase.

—¡Noah! —Chilló Mercedes, pero él ya se había ido.

—Mercy —la llamó Sam desde dentro de la ducha—. ¡Voy a salir! —Gritó el chico, abriendo la puerta como Dios lo había traído al mundo—. Acércame una toalla —le pidió.

Mercedes tardó en entender lo que él le pedía. Lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, claro, pero verle completamente mojado saliendo de la ducha, era demasiado.

Le acercó la toalla, y él se secó un poco el pelo antes de envolvérsela alrededor de su cintura.

Ella creyó que podría morirse en ese preciso momento.

—Quítate la camiseta —dijo en un tono serio.

Ella se asombró al oírle decir aquello.

¿Qué quería? ¿Cómo? ¿Ahí? Le había tomado el gusto a hacerlo en los baños, ¡pero ahora estaban en el McKinley! ¡De ninguna manera!

—Quítate la camiseta, está llena de Kiwi. Si fuese cualquier otra fruta, estarías perfecta, pero soy alérgico así que te buscaré una mía, creo tener una por aquí —dijo, abriendo su taquilla y buscando entre sus cosas.

Mercedes respiró aliviada. ¡Había creído que de verdad quería volver a hacerle el amor! ¡Estaba loca!

—No tengo.

—¿Ummm?

—No tengo camisetas normales, pero tengo la del equipo. Mira, ésta está limpia.

—¿Quieres que me ponga tu camiseta del equipo? —Le preguntó ella, tratando de no sonar demasiado ilusionada.

—¿No quieres?

—Sí, sí, claro —respondió, sacándose la camiseta que llevaba. Mientras los ojos de Sam trataban de no mirar cómo su pecho bajaba y subía al quitarse la camiseta. Intentó centrarse en su cadenita, pero eso tampoco funcionaba.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible. Él estaba totalmente mojado, en toalla, y ella se dirigía a él para quitarle la camiseta que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Date prisa!

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó ella, agarrando la camiseta que él sostenía entre sus manos, rozando a su vez una de ellas.

—Date prisa, Mercy, puede verte alguien —Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de que si realmente no se apuraba, y se ponía la camiseta, Sam no podría aguantar más.

—Ya está, ya está, ¿vale?

Mercedes ya no estaba en sujetador. Tenía su camiseta del equipo puesta, lo cuál, Sam, había descubierto que era muchísimo peor.

Se vistió rápidamente, después de secarse con su toalla. Se puso su camiseta favorita gris y roja, y los pantalones que había rescatado del suelo.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir —se lamentó la chica.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho público?

—No. Por estar contigo recibiría un granizado todos los días.

—¡Yo también! Pero, por Dios, ¡que no sea de Kiwi!

—Pues parece que es el nuevo sabor de moda.

—¡Menuda suerte la mía! Estoy seguro de que lo han fabricado solo para fastidiarme.

Ambos estallaron en risas.

—¿Dónde está Puck? —Preguntó Sam, cambiando la expresión de su cara.

—Se fue —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam no se atrevió a preguntarle la razón, no quería saberla. Algo le hacía pensar que no todo estaba tan bien como parecía.

—No creía que Anthony fuese así, me lo esperaba de Azimio pero no de él.

—Cada persona es un mundo, Mercy, nunca terminamos de conocer bien a la gente.

—¿Crees que esto irá a más? —Preguntó, preocupada.

—Estoy convencido de que no se detendrán en un simple granizado.

—¿Deberíamos decírselo a la señorita Pillsbury en sus consultas?

—No. No de momento al menos. No quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a Kurt con Karovsky el año pasado. Yo no tengo dinero para marcharme a Dalton.

Mercedes se rió con su comentario.

—Y yo no soportaría irme a otro colegio de niñas pijas, ya que lo comentas.

—¡Oh! Estoy seguro de que le sentaría genial el uniforme, señorita... Una blusa y una faldita corta ...

—¡Sam! ¡Para! —Chilló Mercedes, mientras Sam le hacía cosquillas—. ¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo!

—Como no hacerlo, si solo de imaginarlo... —Se calló de repente, acariciándole el culo.

—¡Sam! —Protestó a chica, empujándole un poco—. ¡Estás loco!

—¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo evitarlo! Es como un imán... La mano se me va sola, ¿lo ves...?

Ella dejó que sus manos la tocasen, abrazándola a cada lado, besándola en los labios suavemente mientras la acariciaba en su parte trasera.

—Me encanta —le susurró junto a su boca—. Me encanta...

—Sam, debemos parar —le recordó, reprimiendo un suspiro.

—Sí —dijo él, metiendo las manos por dentro de su pantalón, acariciando la parte de atrás de su ropa interior.

—Sam, ¡detente!

El chico se asustó, echándose atrás rápidamente con tan mala suerte que se dio un golpe contra las taquillas.

—¡Ahh! —Se quejó—.¡Por favor! ¡Ya!

—¿Estás bien? —Se preocupó ella—. No es por reírme ni nada, pero... Dime, ¿eres gafe?

—¡Gafe! Te voy a dar yo a ti ¡gafe! —dijo levantándola en el aire.

—¡Bájame Sam! ¿Quieres además romperte la espalda?

Su novio la miró enfadado.

—¿Ya estamos otra vez? —Preguntó, molesto—. Puedo perfectamente contigo, Mercy, no lo pongas en duda.

—No, no lo dudo —trató de disculparse.

—Me duele que nos enfademos siempre por lo mismo.

—Lo sé, Sam. Lo siento.

El chico intentó cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal el trabajo?

Y ella se dio cuenta de que él había cambiado de tema a propósito.

—Muy entretenido —dijo ella, burlona.

—"La reproducción sexual humana" —recordó el chico, imitando a un presentador de documentales.

Ambos sonrieron.

—¿Vamos? Nuestras mochilas todavía siguen ahí fuera, o por lo menos, espero que nadie nos las haya robado.

—Venga sí, ¡lo que nos faltaba!

Tuvieron suerte, pues cuando salieron de los vestuarios, sus mochilas todavía seguían allí.

Se agarraron de la mano, volviendo al instituto. Los pasillos volvían a estar vacíos. Por lo menos, no recibirían más granizados ese día.

Llegaron al aparcamiento, subiéndose al coche de ella.

—¿Tus padres recogieron a Stacy y Stevie?

—Sí, ya hace tiempo.

—¿No quedaste con ellos para que también te recogiesen a ti?

—No podían. Los días de entrenamiento, nos coincide fatal.

—Afortunadamente, su novia tiene coche Señor Evans —dijo Mercedes, divertida.

—Un coche muy espacioso, por cierto.

Mercedes dejó escapar una risa.

—Creo que voy a pedirle a la señorita Pillsbury que interceda por nosotros con el Señor Schue para que nos permita cantar el dueto.

—No creo que sea conveniente, Sam. El señor Schue estaba realmente enfadado, no creo que ella logre que podamos cantar la canción.

—Por intentarlo... No perdemos nada, Mercy.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, con la vista fija en la carretera.

—Ha sido una mañana de locos.

—¡Y lo que nos espera!

—No entiendo porque Finn y Santana reaccionaron así. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué les hicimos?

—No sé. Si no fuese imposible, diría que Finn siente celos de mí.

—¿De ti? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo a la mejor novia del mundo. La chica que me lo da todo —se giró para verla—. Está celoso por eso, Mercy. Finn todavía no ha podido acostarse con Rachel.

Mercedes no le respondió. Y Sam pronto notó que algo malo sucedía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mercy?

—¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese como Rachel, Sam? ¿Qué pasaría si tú y yo no hubiesemos estado juntos? ¿Si yo todavía siguiese siendo virgen como ella? ¿Seguirías conmigo o harías como Finn?

—Mercy... —susurró.

—La verdad, Sam. Por favor.

—Estaría dispuesto a esperarte eternamente, Mercy. No soy como Finn, yo lucho por lo que quiero, sin meterme en la vida de los demás. Si tú pertenecieses al club del celibato, yo también acudiría.

—¿Como hiciste cuando estabas con Quinn? —Le recordó ella.

—¿Es una pregunta trampa? ¿De esas que si te digo que sí, te pondrás hecha un basilisco, y si te digo que no, me acusarás de mentiroso?

—Déjalo, ya me has contestado a la pregunta.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada! ¿Por qué Finn siempre tiene que hacer que nos peleemos? —Dijo, molesto.

—Yo no quiero pelearme contigo —le confesó, triste.

—¡Yo tampoco! —Chilló él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

—No, yo lo siento. No me exprese bien, Mercy —llenó sus pulmones de aire—. Yo permanecería a tu lado, aunque siguieses siendo virgen, no podría separarme de ti por eso. Finn estará desesperado por Rachel, pero eso es porque no valora lo que tiene. Es normal que le de importancia al sexo... —se corrigió—. A hacer el amor. Es mucho tiempo, pero si de verdad la quiere debería saber esperar, Mercy.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la carretera. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Sam hubiera sido capaz de esperar lo inesperable.

—¿Hecha un basilisco? —Recordó de pronto lo que él había dicho—. Creo que alguien de este coche ha leído demasiado Harry Potter.

—¡Ey! No te rías. Me encanta el segundo libro, "Harry Potter and the _Chamber _of the secrets"

Ella estalló en risas.

—!¿Que?!

—¡Nada! Nada. Mira —dijo señalándole el motel—. Ya hemos llegado.

—¿Ya? ¿Has ido a doscientos kilómetros por hora o qué? —Preguntó asombrado.

—No... Me da que tenías la cabeza en otra parte.

—Tenlo por seguro, mi cabeza sigue todavía en los vestuarios contigo.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Bajas a saludar a mis hermanos? —Le preguntó él.

—No puedo ahora, mi madre debe estar preocupada. Espero poder pasarme por la tarde.

—Oh, yo por la tarde no estaré, me voy a buscar trabajo. Creo que ya he vagueado lo suficiente.

—Vale, vale. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—Sí... Estaré restando los minutos —le aseguró él.

—No son cuarenta y cinco, te vas a cansar —rió ella.

—No creo —le devolvió una sonrisa—. Ven aquí —dijo, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con suavidad.

—Y si no encuentras trabajo hoy, ni se te ocurra ir a robar a Gringotts —le advirtió, una vez había dejado de besarle.

—Muy pero que muy graciosa —respondió, besándola de nuevo—. Hasta mañana.

—Sam —le llamó, antes de que él saliese por la puerta—. ¿Sigue en pie lo de cantar la canción?

—¿No quieres?

—Sí, claro, es solo que... No la hemos ensayado —Se preocupó ella.

—Pero si se nos da genial improvisar —le guiñó un ojo.

Mercedes le sonrió, apartándole un mechón de pelo que caía delante de sus ojos.

—Tengo que irme. Te veo mañana por la mañana en el parking.

—En el parking mismo —dijo él, besándola una vez más—. Te echaré de menos.

—Y yo a ti —le contestó ella, recibiendo un último beso de su parte.

Desde la puerta del motel, Sam vio alejarse el coche, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

* * *

><p>Mercedes aparcaba el coche en el garaje de su casa diez minutos más tarde.<p>

Su madre se encontraba en la cocina, acabando de hacer la comida.

—¡Hola mamá! ¿Qué hay de comer?

—Pasta —le respondió ésta, levantando la vista de la cacerola para mirar a su hija.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —Le preguntó, asustada.

—Es la camiseta del equipo de football, mamá.

—¿Por qué la llevas puesta? ¿No habrás vuelto a jugar, verdad? Creo recordar que la última vez que jugaste, necesitaste un papel firmado por tu padre.

—No he vuelto a jugar, mamá —la tranquilizó.

—¿Entonces por qué la llevas puesta?

—Un idiota me tiró un granizado encima.

—¿Por qué? ¡Hacía mucho que no te tiraban granizados!

—Supongo que se habían dado cuenta de eso.

—Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar con el director, Mercedes. ¡No puede ser que haya gente que se dedique a tirarle granizados a mi hija!

—No mamá. Si lo haces, irá a peor. Déjalo estar. Granizado arriba, granizado abajo, da igual. Ya se cansarán —trató de hacerla cambiar de opinión—. Subo a cambiarme, ¿vale?

Su madre la vio marcharse adoptando una expresión triste. No era justo que su hija pasase por esto. Ella también lo había sufrido en el instituto, por eso le dolía tanto que la gente se metiese con ella por pertenecer al club Glee.

Antes de perderla de vista, la señora Jones alcanzó a leer el nombre de la camiseta que ella llevaba.

Evans.

¿Formaba parte del Club Glee? Se preguntó la señora Jones.

No recordaba haber oído ese apellido antes, aunque no recordaba cómo se llamaba el chico que había llegado el año pasado desde Tennessee. Mercedes le había hablado de él el año anterior, pero ella no sabía si el chico todavía seguía en el McKinley, porque su hija no había vuelto a mencionarle desde los nacionales.

Oyó como llamaban al timbre. Apagó el fuego de la comida y se dispuso a abrir.

Un nervioso Kurt se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, señora Jones.

—Todavía no hemos comido, Kurt.

—Buenos días entonces, ¿Mercedes llegó?

—Tarde, pero sí, está arriba cambiándose —Kurt salió corriendo escaleras arriba—. ¿Te quedas a comer, Kurt? —Le gritó ella, antes de que él llegase arriba.

—Ya he comido, pero... ¿Qué ahí? —Le gritó desde arriba.

—¡Pasta!

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces sí!

—¡Bajad pronto! —le gritó antes de verlo desaparecer por el pasillo.

Mercedes se miraba en el espejo de su habitación. ¡Todavía no podía creerlo! ¡Llevaba puesta la camiseta de Sam del equipo de football!

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacándola rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

—¡Diva! Soy Kurt, ¿puedo pasar?

—¡Un momento!

—Tarde, ya entré —dijo el chico, empujando la puerta.

—¡Kurt! ¿Y si hubiese estado desnuda, qué?

—Hubiese entrado igual. Me gustan los chicos, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Oh Dios mío! —Gritó al ver su camiseta—. ¿Qué haces con la camiseta del McKinley?

Corrió a mirar su espalda, leyendo el nombre que ponía la camiseta.

—¡Evans! ¿Te ha regalado su camiseta? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto es mejor que un concierto de Madonna! Cuenta, cuenta.

—Azimio y Anthony nos tiraron granizados, Kurt. Sam ha tenido que prestarme su camiseta porque la mía estaba perdida de granizado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo han hecho?

—Al parecer, según ellos dicen, "Sus mujeres no deben salir con blancos".

—¡Ohh! ¡Capullos racistas retrógrados! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y qué pasó?

—Puck apareció y les echó.

—¿Y Sammy? ¿Qué hacía que no te defendía?

—Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando respirar. El granizado era de Kiwi, Kurt. Sam es alérgico.

—Oh Dios mío! ¿Y está bien? —Preguntó, preocupado.

—Sí, ahora está bien.

—¡Pero por Dios! ¡Pensé que los granizados ya habían pasado a la historia! Se ve que todo vuelve.

—Sí —dijo la chica, triste.

—No te preocupes, Mercedes, de verdad. Si habéis podido contra todo y contra todos, también podréis superar esto. Ya oíste lo que él dijo "No voy a separarme de ella"

—Lo sé, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué? ¿A qué le temes?

—Hay cosas que no sabes, Kurt. Un granizado no es nada comparado con lo que nosotros hemos pasado.

—Oh, Mercy —se lamentó el chico.

—A Sam le golpearon por estar conmigo, Kurt, le golpearon delante de mí. Yo quise romper con él, pero no me dejó hacerlo. Me regaló la cadenita, Kurt, me la regaló después de haber recibido una paliza por mi culpa.

—¡Pero no es tu culpa, Mercy! ¡No lo es! ¡La gente es mala! Y la vida es injusta, demasiado injusta. Me preguntó porqué todos se empeñan en que las cosas te salgan mal. Te mereces lo mejor, Mercedes y lo has encontrado, no le dejes escapar.

—A veces pienso que en realidad no me lo merezco.

—¡No, eh! No digas eso. ¿Quieres que te aplique también a ti la ley del silencio como hice con Finn?

—No creo que pudiese soportarlo —se sinceró la chica.

—Yo tampoco, y Finn tampoco lo hará. Así que recapacitará y os pedirá perdón o entonces yo dejaré de ser su hermano.

—Gracias Kurt —dijo Mercedes, abrazándole.

—¡Todo por mi diva! —Se soltaron del abrazo—. Por cierto, ahora que sabemos oficialmente que sí era Sam el supuesto novio, podremos salir los cuatro como una cita doble, ¿no?

—Ponte a la cola, guapo —rió Mercedes.

—¿Quienes se nos han adelantado? ¿Puck y Zizes?

Al oír el nombre de Puck, Mercedes cambió rápidamente la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Puck? No, no. Fueron Mike y Tina.

—Tendré que pedir turno, entonces —rió Kurt.

Pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, hecho que no paso desapercibido para su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué pasa con Puck? —Le espetó.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó Mercedes, mirándole asustada.

—Te lo nombré y pusiste una cara como si te estuviesen pegando un tiro.

—¿Yo? No.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Mercy?

—No sé, Kurt. Le veo raro, no parece Puck.

—Pues yo le veo igual que siempre, diciendo tonterías, faltando a clase, metiéndose en líos, babeando por ti... ¡Alto! Babeando por ti... ¿Es eso? ¿Ha pasado algo con Puck, Mercedes?

—No, Kurt. No ha pasado nada. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¿Entonces? —La cuestionó Kurt.

—Entonces, me pareció raro su comportamiento cuando le dije que Sam era Steve, ¡huyó corriendo como si alguien le persiguiese!

—¿Crees que está celoso?

—No sé lo que yo creo, pero te puedo decir lo que quiero. Quiero que no lo esté, no me gustaría hacerle daño.

—Ayer parecía pasárselo muy bien en la fiesta, cuando besó a Tina por ejemplo. Aunque puede ser que fuese el alcohol del ponche.

—Dime que tú no fuiste quién lo puso.

—No Mercy, yo no puse el alcohol en el ponche, parece mentira que lo pienses. Estoy seguro de que fue Santana.

—De todos modos, ¿a qué vino pedirme que le besase? ¡Sabías que tenía novio! —Le reprochó la chica.

—Porque sabía que era él, estaba más que seguro —le explicó.

—¿Y querías confirmarlo?

—Exacto.

—Eres malo, Kurt.

—Lo dice la que se lió con su novio en el baño de Rachel Berry.

—¡Kurt! —Chilló Mercedes, dándole un codazo.

—¿Qué? ¡Es que la cara de Rachel era un poema! Y pensar que yo creía que era gay...

—Oh Kurt, definitivamente Sam no es gay.

Ambos amigos estallaron en risas.

—¡Chicos! ¡La comida se enfría! ¡Bajad!

—¡Ya vamos! —Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Voy a acabar de cambiarme, bajo ahora —le dijo ella.

—No tardes —le pidió Kurt.

Una vez que el chico cerró la puerta, Mercedes retomó su lugar delante del espejo.

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando Sam llegó, por fin, a casa de los Cooper.<p>

Habían sido sus vecinos el año pasado antes de tener que abandonar su casa por parte del banco.

La familia Evans les echaba de menos, eran unas personas especiales para ellos.

A pesar de que se habían quedado sin casa, los Cooper no les habían dejado de lado. Además, seguían viéndose y charlando todos los domingos en la iglesia.

Al otro lado de la puerta, apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta años, moreno, de bigote y la tez pálida.

—¡Sam! ¡Buenas tardes!

—Buenas tardes, señor Cooper. ¿Está Debbie?

—Sí, sí, está arriba, ahora la llamo.

Acto seguido, el señor Cooper se puso a gritarle a su hija delante de él.

—¡Deborah, baja! ¡Ha llegado Sam!

—Voy papá —dijo ella desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Sam?

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien, muchas gracias señor.

—Marchando —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Una chica pelirroja y de tez pálida como su padre, bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos, parándose enfrente de el. Era alta, pero Sam le sacaba una cabeza sin problema.

—¡Ey! ¡Hola! —le saludó, sonriéndole—. ¡Hace mucho que no venías por aquí! ¡Me tenías olvidada!

—Lo siento, he estado trabajando todas las tardes – noches en la pizzería.

—Ya, me lo comentó tu madre. El domingo tampoco te vi en la iglesia.

—Es que el sábado trabajé hasta tarde, y estaba súper cansado.

—Entiendo —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Necesito pedirte un favor, Debbs.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, Sam? —preguntó ella, negando con la cabeza.

—Te juro que esta vez no ha sido culpa mía —se excusó.

—Ya, te creo. Tú no buscas los problemas, ellos corren hacia ti como la pólvora —rió Debbie—. A ver, dispara, ¿qué necesitas?

—Necesito un trabajo —le soltó él.

—¿Qué pasa con la pizzería? —Le preguntó, bajando la voz al ver que su padre se acercaba.

—Me despidieron —susurró él.

El señor Cooper se acercaba ya con el vaso de agua de Sam y dos vasos de té en una bandeja.

—¿Cómo te va, Sam? Cuéntanos —dijo el hombre, mientras se sentaban sobre los sofás del comedor.

—Sam necesita un trabajo, papá —le interrumpió Debbie—. La pizzería tenía demasiados camareros y han tenido que despedir a algunos.

—Ohh, lo siento —se lamentó el señor Cooper.

Sam se la quedó mirando, alucinado. ¡Qué bien se le daba mentir!

—Contrátale, papá. Dijiste que necesitabas a alguien que te ayudase en el supermercado.

—Cierto cariño. Pero no sé si el horario será bueno para él. Sam va al instituto Deborah, tiene que estudiar.

—Estoy segura de que podrá hacer las dos cosas, ¿verdad Sam?

Sam asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Lo que menos quería era meterse en medio de una discusión padre – hija.

—Con una condición —dijo el señor Cooper.

—¿Cuál? —Le preguntó Sam, asustado.

—Que dejes que Deborah te corte el pelo. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de cortarlo, hijo?

Sam la miró, dudoso. Pero ella le sonrió confiada.

—Vamos, ¡no será tan malo! Ya verás —rió Debbie—. Prometo no dejarte calvo —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora: Como veis, he introducido dos personajes nuevos en la historia. No os voy a contar nada sobre ellos, porque sería adelantar las cosas. Solo os diré, que les tengo un gran cariño a estos dos personajes y que ojalá que ellos consigan ganar también vuestros corazones como ganaron el mío.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam Evans te permita que le cortes el pelo, dale clic a "Review this chapter".<em>


	16. Una amistad especial

_Antes __de que leáis el capítulo, permitidme sacar algo que tengo dentro. Una verdadera amiga está pasando por un mal momento, y me gustaría poder darle todo mi apoyo, a pesar de que nos separan quilómetros de distancia. Ella sabe lo especial que es para mí, o por lo menos, creo que lo sabe. Sabes, y ahora te lo digo a ti, sabes que tú formas parte de este fic, lo viste crecer con nosotras. _

_Eres tú, sois vosotras las que me hacéis seguir escribiendo, seguir disfrutando con estos personajes. Aunque estés lejos, nosotras estamos ahí contigo, para lo que necesites, para apoyarte, para derrumbarnos, para levantarnos, para __reírnos, para sonreír. ¡Que seríamos sin ti! Nada. _

_No voy a nombrarte, porque sabes que me refiero a ti. Eres especial para mí, para nosotras y no te olvidaremos. Porque la amistad que nos une es mucho más que una fachada, la amistad que nos une se parece a la amistad entre los dos personajes de este capítulo, una amistad especial, de cariño, de apoyo, de respeto. Por eso, este capítulo se lo dedico a esa amistad que tenemos._

_Escribir este fic es como un regalo que os hago, tiempo atrás me di cuenta de ello, es la manera que tengo de agradeceros todo el cariño que me brindáis. _

_Os quiero._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Sam Evans volvería en la tercera temporada con el nuevo corte de pelo de Chord Overstreet ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 16:<strong>__**Una amistad especial**_

Sam se asustó, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo. Pero confiaba en ella, a fin de cuentas, lo que fuese a hacerle no sería peor que lo que él había hecho con su pelo al echarle zumo de limón.

Asintió con la cabeza mirando al señor Cooper.

—Estaré encantado de trabajar para usted, señor Cooper.

—Bienvenido al negocio, Sam. Empiezas el lunes, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece genial. Muchas gracias señor Cooper. Gracias Debbie —dijo el chico, girándose hacia ella.

—Ahhh, no me des las gracias todavía, no hasta que veas como te queda el pelo finalmente —le tendió la mano—. Ven —dijo, invitándole a subir las escaleras.

—Madre mía... —Suspiró Sam, como si se tratase de un cerdo yendo al matadero.

—Debbie, sé que eres peluquera, pero... ¿De verdad crees que necesitas eso? —Preguntó, entrando por la puerta, y viéndola con una caja de tinte en la mano.

—Sam, confía en mí, ese color de pelo no te favorece. No resalta tus ojos verdes, te lo voy a oscurecer un poco.

—¿Que qué? No, de eso ni hablar.

—Sam, en serio, déjame a mí, yo sé lo que hago. Siéntate —dijo, acercándole la silla y empujándole a sentarse.

—¡Ey! ¡Cuidado! Hoy he tenido entrenamiento —se quejó.

—¿Y te han placado otra vez? Si es que no corres lo suficiente, te lo tengo dicho —dijo la chica, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Ni siquiera has venido a ver ninguno de mis partidos.

—Ahora te pareces a un niño de esos de las películas "Oh, papi, ¡nunca vienes a verme jugar! —Imitó ella, poniendo morritos.

Él también se rió, Debbie también hacía imitaciones, pero no era tan buena como él. ¡En lugar de imitar a un niño, parecía que estaba imitando a la niñera de Lord Tubbington! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah si! "Mine".

—¿Vas a parar quieto en la silla? —Le preguntó ella al ver que no dejaba de moverse.

—Lo siento, es que no estoy muy seguro de esto.

—Te aseguro que vas a quedar muy guapo, más que antes. Cosa bastante imposible, ahora que lo pienso.

Sam enrojeció ante el comentario. No todos los días, una chica de veintiún años te decía un piropo.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasó o no? —Preguntó ella mientras empezaba a tintarle el pelo.

—Fue Max.

—Espera! ¿Max? ¿El idiota de Max?

—Ese mismo.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—No sé si sabes que circula un rumor por ahí, que dice que soy prostituto —le explicó, avergonzado.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sí, lo he oído. ¿Quién fue el fenómeno que lo difundió? Para darle las gracia, digo. En mi vida me había dado tal ataque de risa como cuando lo oí.

—Da igual, no lo conoces. El caso es que el rumor llegó a Max.

—Es lo que tienen los rumores, que llegan a todas partes.

—¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme? Así no te lo puedo contar.

—¡Perdone usted! Vale. Sigue, sigue. Pero no muevas la cabeza.

—Vale. Pues el martes en el descanso del trabajo me encontré con Mercy.

—Ajá, si, te escucho. Sigue, sigue.

—Y Max apareció y la insultó.

—Fíjate tú, no esperaba menos de él.

—Le dijo... —Sam se calló por un segundo. A Mike no se lo había contado, pero Debbie era distinta, ella sabía todo de su relación desde el principio. Había sido ella la que le había ayudado a escoger el regalo para Mercy, es más, todavía le debía parte del dinero que le había prestado para comprársela. Se lo devolvería todo, aunque sabía que ella no se lo aceptaría—. Me preguntó si ella era una de mis clientas y que cuánto le cobraba.

—¡Que hijo de puta! —Gritó ella—. ¡Espero que le dieses un buen derechazo!

—Ahí viene el problema. Sí se lo di, pero Mercedes se nos vino encima para separarnos y yo la empujé —se lamentó el chico.

—El calor del momento —trató de disculparle la chica.

—Me preocupé por ella y Max aprovechó para tirarme al suelo y empezar a darme patadas. ¡Mira! —Le enseñó, descubriéndose debajo de la camiseta.

—¡Te he dicho que no te movieses! —le gritó ella, fijándose más tarde en sus marcas—. ¡Jesús bendito! ¿Te duelen? —Se preocupó Debbie, tocándole una de ellas con su dedo—. Lo siento —se separó al momento, enrojeciendo por completo.

—No pasa nada —sonrió él—. Ya no me duelen, aunque los placajes de hoy han sido un poco... —Suspiró.

—Pobre... —dijo ella retomando su trabajo—. ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Después, Mercy fue a buscar ayuda y cuando volvió yo le estaba pegando a Max. El señor Murphy nos vio y me despidió.

—¿A ti? ¿Te despidió _solo _a ti?

—Solo a mí.

—¡No fastidies! —Gritó ella alucinando—. ¡Que mal me cae ese calvo! ¡Y Max! Son tal para cuál.

Sam soltó una risa ante el comentario.

—¿Mercedes está bien? —Preguntó la chica, preocupada.

—Sí, sí, bueno... No esa noche.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Tienes que venir más seguido! ¡No puedes darme todas estas noticias, así de sopetón, y esperar que siga viva! —Parecía que de un momento a otro a Debbie le iba a dar una crisis nerviosa—. ¿Qué pasó esa noche?

—Mercedes quiso dejarme —le soltó.

—¡¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba asustada, pensaba que todo era culpa de ella y no quería que me hiciesen daño.

—Pero, ¿ahora estáis bien, no?

—Estamos perfectamente —Debbie respiró aliviada—. Esa noche le di el regalo.

—¿Y le gustó? —Preguntó, ilusionada.

—Le encantó, lo lleva siempre puesto —dijo él, sonriendo.

—¡Si es que tengo muy buen gusto!

—¡Pero si lo elegí yo! —Protestó él.

—No, yo te aparté tres de las tantas que había, y tú escogiste entre esas tres —le recordó ella.

—Ya bueno, oye, ¿te falta mucho?

—Sí, estate quieto con la cabeza. Y sigue contando.

—Esta mañana todos los del club Glee se enteraron de lo nuestro —le confesó.

—¡Por fin! —Gritó Debbie, a punto de derramar sobre su cabeza todo el tarro de tinte.

—¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ya me han granizado hoy! No quiero que vuelvan a hacerlo.

—¿Vuelven los granizados? ¡Pero si eso ya había pasado de moda!

—Pues han vuelto con un sabor nuevo, ¡el Kiwi!

—¡Anda! Con lo que yo odio los Kiwis —dijo la chica, poniendo cara de asco.

—Y yo soy alérgico —le explicó Sam.

—No me extraña, cualquiera lo sería —dijo, dejando el tarro a un lado—. ¿Y te hizo reacción o algo? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No que yo sepa, me duché al momento.

—Quizás deberías ir con impermeable al instituto —rió ella, haciendo que se levantase.

—No es gracioso Debbs. Nos granizaron a ambos, y no creo que se detengan ahí —dijo mientras se sentaba en el lavacabezas.

—¿Quiénes? —se interesó la chica, mientras le lavaba el pelo.

—Azimio y Anthony.

—No sé quienes son. ¿Son matones o algo así?

—Son idiotas —le respondió Sam.

—Ahh bueno, entonces ya me quedo más tranquila —dijo, en tono de guasa.

—Le prohibieron salir conmigo —se explicó él.

—¿Qué son sus hermanos o que?

—Al parecer se creen sus dueños. Dijeron y cito: "Nuestras mujeres no salen con blancos"

—¡Ya estamos otra vez con el racismo! ¡Que se inventen otra razón, ya estoy harta! —Se molestó la chica, pasando del agua caliente a la fría sin darse cuenta.

—¡Fría! ¡Está fría!

—Oh, perdona —dijo regulando de nuevo el agua.

—Pero, ¿ahora estáis bien? —Se preocupó ella.

—Sí... Ya te dije que estamos perfectamente, me siento en una nube cuando estoy con ella.

—Sammy... ¡Tú siempre estás en las nubes! —Rió Debbie, divertida.

—¿Debbs? —El chico llamó su atención.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos conocimos?

—Claro que sí —rió la chica—. No podría olvidarla nunca.

—Ese día casi me comes.

—Lo sé.

* * *

><p><em>Más de un año atrás:<em>

Sam se paseaba por el jardín de la casa de sus nuevos vecinos, no sabía que hacía verdaderamente allí. Su madre le había dicho que fuese y se presentase, que averiguase si sus vecinos tenían hijos de sus edad o de la edad de sus hermanos para que pudiesen jugar con ellos. Pero en cuánto había visto la casita de árbol de dentro del jardín, sus pies habían abandonado el umbral de la puerta delantera, perdiéndose entre los arbustos, buscando el camino para llegar a ella.

Una chica pelirroja bajaba por la escalera que reposaba sobre el gran árbol.

—¡Guau! ¡Yo tenía una de éstas! ¿Puedo subir? —Fue lo que él dijo, antes de que la chica hubiese terminado de bajar la escalera.

Ella, al oírle, se asustó. Perdiendo así el equilibrio, a punto de caer.

Pero Sam logró sostenerla antes de que ella se cayese al suelo.

—¡¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó ella, liberándose de sus brazos.

—Me llamo Sam Evans y soy tu nuevo vecino —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo.

Sin embargo, la chica lo miró con desdén, pero no se la devolvió.

—¿Puedo subir a verla? —Insistió él.

—No —contesto ella, secamente.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿Escondes un cadáver ahí arriba?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, el chico se creía graciosillo.

Sam se dio la vuelta para ver como un hombre se les unía.

—Hola —les saludó.

—Buenos días, señor. Me llamo Sam Evans y soy su nuevo vecino. Mi familia y yo nos hemos traslado desde Tennessee a la casa de enfrente.

—¡Bienvenido Sam! —dijo el señor, dándole la mano—. Soy Dan Cooper y ésta es mi hija Deborah. Cariño, ¿no te has presentado?

Ella les miró a los dos, se enderezó y se marchó de allí sin decir nada.

—Discúlpala hijo, en realidad es un cacho de pan, solo la has pillado en un mal momento —la excusó su padre.

—Sí —dijo el chico, viéndola entrar en la casa por la puerta trasera.

—Bueno, Sam, dime, ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

* * *

><p>—Sigo convencido de que escondías un cadáver en esa casita —rió Sam, sentándose de nuevo sobre la silla delante del espejo.<p>

—Ya te lo expliqué, Sam. Era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, no había dejado que nadie subiese a esa casita desde el día en el que ella murió. Y llegaste tú, con tu sureña sonrisa y lo primero que dijiste fue "¿puedo subir?" ¡Pues no!

Ambos estallaron en risas.

—Sí, bueno, yo soy así —dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cuánto hace de eso Debbie?

—Hace once años. Se murió cuando yo tenía diez años.

—Estoy seguro de que habría estado muy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido.

—No me hagas la pelota, Sam, todavía puedo dejarte calvo —dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Debbie?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué siempre hablamos de mí? No sé nada de ti. Los amigos se cuentan sus cosas, pero tú solo me escuchas a mí. Vale, reconozco que de no haber podido compartir mi relación contigo, me hubiese vuelto loco, pero, tú no me cuentas nada de tu vida, no te sinceras conmigo.

—Eres hombre, Sam. Quizás no me apetezca hablar de ciertas cosas —se excusó.

—Pero tampoco creo que tengas amigas, no te he visto con ninguna al menos. Solo con Quinn, en la iglesia, y ya sabemos que ella es demasiado arisca. ¡Que diablos! ¡Ni siquiera sé si tienes novio! —Protestó.

—No que yo recuerde.

—Te estoy hablando en serio, Deborah. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Soy tu amigo. A veces siento que me escondes cosas, y eso aunque tú no lo creas, me duele. ¡Yo te cuento mis problemas con Mercy, pero tú no me cuentas nada!

—¡Porque no hay nada que contar! —le gritó ella, enfadada—. ¡No hay nada que contar! ¿Vale?

—Desde que te conocí, nunca te he visto salir con nadie.

—Porque no he salido con nadie —se sinceró ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Sam, preocupado.

—He renunciado al amor, Sam. No está hecho para mí —le dijo, seria.

—Uno no renuncia al amor, si no tiene una buena razón para hacerlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él quería saber cuál era la razón que la llevaba a pensarlo.

—Cuando murió mi madre, me sentí sola, vacía. Durante años, vi como mi padre la lloraba en silencio, mientras pensaba que yo no me daba cuenta. Traté de ser como ella, pensé que si me parecía a ella, mi padre ya no sufriría tanto por su partida. Quizás por eso me hice peluquera como ella —dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ellos habían vivido una historia de amor preciosa, y a pesar de que ella se había ido, mi padre no la había olvidado en ningún momento. Yo quiero eso, Sam. Quiero mi historia de amor, una bonita historia de amor, pero sé que la mía no llegará.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tienes veintiún años, Deborah, no setenta.

—Estoy enamorada, Sam —le confesó—. Llevo años enamorada de él. Si no es con él, no estaré con nadie.

—¡Por Dios, Debbie! ¿Te estás escuchando? —Preguntó Sam, alucinado—. ¿Él lo sabe?

—No pienso decírselo —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

Sam abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Por qué?

—Porque se lo que me contestará, Sam. "No puede ser" "Esto es imposible" "Yo te quiero como una hermana"

—¡Ese tío no tiene ojos en la frente! No sabe lo que se pierde.

—Ya... deja quieta la cabeza o conseguirás que te corte una oreja.

—¿Quién es Debbie? —Le preguntó, volviendo al tema.

—Drew...

—No sé quien es —dijo el chico, tratando de recordar.

—Andrew McAllister.

—¿El cura? —Dijo el chico, intentando no mover su cabeza.

—No es cura.

—¡Pues lo parece! —Sam notó en el espejo, la mirada triste en el rostro de la chica.

—Debes olvidarle, Debbs, pasa página.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? No es fácil —protestó ella.

—¿No ves que te corta las alas? No te deja volar, Debbie —le reprochó.

—¿Lo dices en sentido literal o en sentido metafórico? —Rió ella.

—En ambos —sonó él, seriamente.

—Nunca has estado con nadie —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

—No —se sinceró ella.

—Nunca te has besado con nadie.

—No —dijo ella, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía.

—¿Y a que esperas para comerte el mundo, Debbs? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu sueño de ser escritora? Porque eso, sí me lo contaste. ¿Lo has dejado de lado también?

—Supongo —dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te estás enterrando en vida, Deborah, y todo por un idiota que no merece la pena.

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, los intentos por no llorar habían sido inútiles. Afortunadamente el corte de pelo ya estaba hecho.

—Ya está —dijo ella, secándose la lágrima con su mano y cambiando de tema—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! —contestó, mirándose bien en el espejo—. Muchas gracias, Debbie —se separó de la silla, abrazándola.

Ella había empezado a llorar finalmente y él la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Oh, Debbie! ¡Lo siento tanto! Soy un bocazas, lo sé. No debí haberte hablado así.

—No, Sam. Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste. Es necesario pasar página, son demasiados años.

—¿Cuántos? —Preguntó el chico, asustado.

—Once —se sinceró la chica.

—¿Once? ¡Madre mía! Eso no es amor, es una obsesión.

Ella lloró más fuerte, apoyada en su pecho, recordando aquella vez en la que se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de Andrew.

* * *

><p><em>—¿Por qué se fue Andy? ¿Por qué me abandonó? —Preguntó la niña entre sollozos apoyada en el pecho de su mejor amigo. Se encontraban en su casita del árbol, en ese lugar especial para ellos.<em>

_—Las cosas suceden así, Debbie. Debes entenderlo —dijo Andrew, tratando de calmarla._

_—Pero no volveré a verla, no la veré nunca más —se lamentó la niña._

_—Lo sé – dijo el chico, acariciándole el pelo mientras la abrazaba pegada a él._

_—Dime que tú nunca me abandonarás, Andy. Prométemelo —le suplicó la pequeña._

_—Nunca me alejaré de ti, Debbie, te lo prometo —respondió él, apretándola fuerte contra sí._

Y lo había cumplido. Y seguía cumpliéndolo a pesar de los años. Solo que ella no deseaba su cariño de hermano. Ella le deseaba a él.

* * *

><p>—Lo siento otra vez, Debbie —dijo Sam, arrancándola de esos recuerdos que le hacía mal recordar—. Debería coserme la boca con hilo y aguja, así me iría mejor en la vida.<p>

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, rebelando una figura masculina.

Un hombre de unos veinte y pico años, entro en el baño. Su pelo era rubio, pero más oscuro que el de Sam, su espalda era más ancha y parecía medir, al menos, unos centímetros más que él.

Se quedó mirándolos por unos segundos, y luego, arremetió contra Sam alejándole de la chica.

—¿Qué haces con este, Deborah? ¿No sabes lo que dicen de él?

—¡Drew! —Le gritó, separándoles—. ¡Para!

—¡Dicen que es prostituto!

Sam no vio mejor momento para saltar.

—¿Y qué si lo soy?

—Ohh —Drew abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pero me arrepiento de todo Padre, ¿debería rezar dos Ave Marías? —dijo el chico, picándole.

Drew intentó arremeter contra él, pero Debbie que se había secado las lágrimas, se puso delante de Sam protegiéndole como si se tratase de su madre.

—Vete, Drew, estoy trabajando —dijo ella, señalando sus utensilios de peluquería.

Drew parecía no querer marcharse. Sam le miraba burlón y aquello le crispaba los nervios.

—Vete, Drew —repitió la chica empujándole hacia la puerta y cerrándola delante de sus narices—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Le preguntó a Sam, girándose para verle.

—¡Qué! Solo le pregunté qué pasaba si yo lo era, no le dije que sí lo fuese —se defendió Sam.

—¡Pero tampoco le dijiste que no! —Le reprochó ella.

—¡Que se quede con la duda!

—Sam...

—Tengo dos cosas claras, Debbie, escúchame bien —dijo el chico, serio.

—A ver, ¿cuáles?

—La primera: El tío me cae bien.

—¿Te cae bien? —Dijo ella, alucinada—. ¡Pero si te llamó prostituto!

—Porque te estaba defendiendo, creía que me estaba propasando contigo. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo —el chico se rió—. Por un momento, creí que iba atizarme.

—¿Y la segunda? —Preguntó Debbie, frunciendo el ceño.

—Definitivamente, no te ve como una hermana. Es más, yo apostaría a que "tu" Drew se ha puesto celoso.

Deborah abrió la boca incrédula. ¿Andrew celoso? Eso era imposible.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam Evans te abrace mientras lloras <em>_sobre su pecho, dale clic a "Review this chapter" :)_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido Debbie? ¿Y Andrew? ;) <em>


	17. Sueños Imposibles

_Siento la demora en la actualización del fic, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Me alegra que os guste la historia. ¡Los Samcedes son amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, <strong>**en muchos capítulos veríamos lo que cada uno de los personajes sueña por las noches. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 17: <strong>__**Sueños Imposibles**_

Cada noche, Deborah soñaba que perdía la virginidad con Andrew McAllister. Soñaba que él la visitaba, se metía en su cama, debajo de las sábanas, para amarla durante toda la noche.

Quizás su subconsciente quisiera así hacer realidad, lo que era de por sí imposible.

_Se removió entre las sábanas, buscando la luz. Una mano la detuvo, alejándola del interruptor de la lámpara de la mesita de noche._

_Ella se asustó._

_La mano se movía ahora entre las sábanas, agarrándolas y echándolas a un lado._

_Sintió como alguien se metía debajo de ellas, pegándose a su cuerpo._

_Andrew._

_Ella intentó decir algo, pero él le había tapado la boca, mientras susurraba en su oído derecho un suave "Chsss"_

_Él le destapó la boca, dándole suaves besos por todo su rostro sin detenerse en ningún momento en sus labios. A la vez que sus manos recorrían sus piernas desde su pies hasta el lugar donde su camisón moría._

_La chica exhaló un pequeño suspiro._

_Andrew, pensó._

_La boca de él bajó por su cuello, rozándole los pechos por encima del camisón. Ella no llevaba sujetador._

_Su mano los acarició, apretándolos después, haciendo que ella se muriese de placer._

_Su boca los besó por encima de la ropa, cubriendo de besos cada uno de ellos, sintiéndolos fuertes bajo su lengua._

_Su boca siguió bajando hasta detenerse en su ombligo, besándolo a su vez por encima de su ropa de dormir._

_Ella se estaba deshaciendo. Se deshacía bajo sus caricias. _

_Sus manos levantaron levemente su camisón, dejando a la vista su ropa interior. La acarició con la mano por encima de ella. Estaba lista._

_Volvió hacia arriba, comenzando de nuevo desde el principio, pero nunca besándola. _

_Ella sentía ganas de que la besara. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?_

_Él le levantó más el camisón, descubriendo así su ombligo, sobre el que depositó sus labios, mientras lo seguía subiendo._

_Sus pechos habían quedado también al descubierto. Perfectos. A los que su boca se amoldó._

_Ella creyó quedarse sin respiración. Demasiadas sensaciones. Placer. Miedo. Deseo. Temor. Fantasía. Realidad. _

_Le sacó el camisón. Sus manos los acariciaban a medida que su boca los probaba, notándolos duros al contacto con su lengua._

_Ella le acarició el pelo, notándolo más corto, mucho más. Le acarició la espalda, era menos ancha._

_Él volvió a besarle el cuello, sin dejar de acariciarla por todas partes. Ella gimió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa._

_Su mano buscó su ropa interior deshaciéndose de ella. La chica notó por primera vez su miembro en contacto con su piel._

_Buscó la ropa interior de ella y la bajó con cuidado, echándola a un lado de las sábanas al lado del camisón._

_Sus dedos la tocaron en su parte íntima haciendo que todo se volviese blanco para ella._

_Besó otra vez su cuello, sus pechos, su ombligo, volviendo de nuevo a ella con sus dedos, entrando y saliendo de ella, mientras se quedaba sin respiración._

_Dolor. Placer._

_Ella acarició su miembro, notándolo duro bajo su mano. _

_Él se alejo un poco para luego colocarse encima._

_—Chsss —la calmó nuevamente._

_El chico empujó lentamente. Ella quiso gritar de dolor, pero él la silenció con sus labios. Finalmente la besaba._

_La besaba al mismo tiempo que se introducía en ella._

_La chica lo acomodó entre sus piernas, rodeando su cuerpo con ellas._

_El empujó con más fuerza._

_Se detuvo dentro de ella, sin moverse, mientras sus lenguas se tocaban._

_Sus caderas empezaron a moverse de nuevo, entrando y saliendo, mientras rozaba sus pechos con sus manos._

_La sensación de placer los inundó, llevándolos lejos de allí. Un clímax arrollador._

_Se dejó caer rompiendo el contacto con ella. _

_Pasaron minutos._

_La chica le agarró de la mano, pegándose a él y subiéndose encima suya para besarle como él había hecho antes._

_Para besarlo en sus labios carnosos, en su cuello, en su pecho, en sus brazos fuertes, en sus perfectos abdominales._

_Él se levantó, sentándola encima, revolviéndole el pelo mientras besaba su cuello. Abrazándola, acariciando nuevamente sus suaves pechos. Se había excitado de nuevo._

_Volvió a besarlos, ahuecándolos con las manos y apretándolos. _

_Ella suspiró. Un suspiro intenso._

_Ella se hundió en él, aceptándolo dentro de ella. _

_Moviéndose lentamente al principio y más rápido con el tiempo. Sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda._

_Todavía no podía creerlo. Andrew le estaba haciendo el amor._

_Se besaron, abrazados, probando sus lenguas. Jugando con ellas._

_Él estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax de nuevo. Su mano acarició la parte íntima de ella ayudándola a llegar al mismo tiempo._

_Ella quiso decir su nombre, pero no pudo. No podía respirar._

_Lo abrazó, todavía sintiéndolo dentro de ella._

_Él apretó su boca con la suya, susurrando su nombre cerca de sus labios._

_—Debbie._

A Deborah se le cayó el mundo encima.

Se despertó agitada, realmente no podía respirar, ¡no podía respirar!

Había soñado nuevamente que perdía la virginidad con Drew, solo que, ¡esta vez era diferente!

Se tapó la boca intentando no gritar para no despertar a su padre. No podía creerlo.

¡No lo podía creer!

El hombre que le había hecho el amor en su sueño, no había sido Drew, ¡sino Sam!

* * *

><p>Sam esperaba en el aparcamiento del McKinley la llegada de su novia. ¡Se moría de ganas de decirle que ya tenía un trabajo!<p>

Y todo gracias a Debbie. ¡Le debía tantas cosas! Le debía su cariño, su amistad, su ayuda, ¡y ahora le debía también un corte de pelo!

Tenía que reconocer que el corte le había quedado bien, al menos, ya no tendría que soplar cada dos segundos para apartar los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre sus ojos. Y el color... bueno, tardaría en acostumbrarse a él, pero, sin duda, ¡era mejor que el que le había dejado el zumo de limón!

La noche anterior, cuando había llegado al motel, sus padres se habían quedado boquiabiertos por unos segundos, pero al final se habían acostumbrando. Les gustaba.

Cuando él llegó, sus hermanos ya dormían, pero a la mañana siguiente, ambos niños pusieron la misma cara que sus padres al verlo.

—Estás muy guapo, Sammy —le había dicho Stacy, saltando sobre él—. A Mercy le va a encantar.

—A Mercy le gusto yo —se molestó Stevie.

—¿Te puedo peinar? —Le preguntó la niña, jugando con su pelo e ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

—Claro —dijo él, pasándole el peine y sentándola en sus rodillas.

—¡Yo también quiero que Debbie me corte el pelo! —Protestó nuevamente Stevie.

—Se lo pediremos el domingo en la Iglesia —le calmó Sam—. ¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó, mientras su hermanita le peinaba el pelo.

—Vale —dijo Stevie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Quiero que me haga unas trenzas bonitas! —Gritó Stacy, junto al oído de Sam, haciendo que su hermano casi se quedase sordo.

—Venga... no os paséis con ella, ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotros.

* * *

><p>Debbie...<p>

Sam pensó en ella, en lo que habían compartido la tarde anterior. Finalmente, luego de más de un año de amistad, ella le contaba todo lo que le preocupaba. Esa tarde, Sam se había dado cuenta de lo poco que la conocía. Realmente nada.

Además de una chica simpática, amable y cariñosa, Debbie era una chica solitaria.

Le había dolido oírla hablar así, sintiendo que de verdad, no merecía la pena amar a nadie más. ¡Once años! Once años enamorada de una misma persona, solo alguien tan especial como ella podría haber esperado tanto. El tío era un idiota, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, le caía bien.

Sam estaba más que seguro que Andrew no la veía como su hermana, pero quizás, después de más de once años al lado de una persona, les era difícil dar el primer paso.

Se habían quedado anclados en la relación de amistad. Y alguien los debía sacar de ahí, no importaba cómo.

Y qué mejor persona, que él mismo.

A fin de cuentas, Sam le debía muchas a Debbie, y no habría mejor manera de pagárselas que poniendo celoso a Andrew.

Funcionaría, se dijo. Pero, ¿valdría la pena entregarlo todo por alguien que no le había hecho caso en once años?

Sam intentó borrar aquella pregunta de su mente. Por supuesto que valía la pena. Debbie era inteligente, no se habría enamorado de cualquier patán. Si lo hacía, sería de verdad, ella se lo había dicho.

—¿Cómo te va, Evans? ¿Peinado nuevo? Casi no te reconozco —le preguntó Azimio al pasar por delante de él.

Iba solo. Anthony no le acompañaba.

Sam no le contestó, se limitó a ignorarlo, intentando que se fuese lo más pronto posible.

Y así fue, al parecer, Azimio necesitaba refuerzos para atacar, no se bastaba él solo. Era eso, o que el parking del McKinley estaba lleno de testigos.

El coche de Mercedes aparcó mientras Azimio se perdía puertas adentro.

Sam rodeó el coche de su novia, abriéndole la puerta y ayudándola a salir.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Chilló Mercedes—. ¿Qué han hecho con mi Sam? —Dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó el chico con miedo tocándose el pelo. ¡No le gustaba!

Ella cerró la puerta y le agarró de la mano, empujándole suavemente hacia el coche. Le recostó sobre él, tocándole el pelo con las manos como si le estuviese dando un masaje. Segundos después, sus manos acariciaron la boca de él, antes de unir sus labios con los suyos.

Su lengua le dio la bienvenida a la de ella y sus manos la apretaron contra sus caderas.

—Me encanta —dijo la chica, en cuanto consiguió respirar con normalidad.

—¡Qué susto! —Dijo el chico—. ¿En serio, te gusta?

—Estás perfecto —respondió, tocándole las puntas del pelo jugando con ellas—. Pero, avísame para la próxima vez. ¡Así me preparo psicológicamente!

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó confuso.

—Para pelearme por mi hombre —dijo en tono seductor.

—No entiendo, ¿pelearte con quién?

—Con ellas —dijo Mercedes señalando a las chicas del parking—. ¿No has notado cómo te miran? Parece como si te quisiesen comer.

Sam miró a un lado y a otro, ¡ella tenía razón!

—No me había dado cuenta —rió Sam—. ¿Así que quieres pelear con ellas? —Dijo, levantando las cejas.

—Si hace falta, sí —ella se lo quedó mirando divertida—. ¿Hace falta?

—No, no hace falta —dijo, besándola de nuevo—. Saben perfectamente a quién pertenezco —el chico empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Ay! —Protestó ella—. ¡Ya estamos otra vez!

—Adivina —le susurró su novio al oído.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho "adivina" —dijo él, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Has conseguido trabajo! —Chilló la chica.

—¡Sí! —Gritó él, recibiendo una fuerte abrazo de su novia.

—¡Bien! ¡Por Dios! Algo que sale bien, creí que tendría que poner en práctica mi plan para sacarte de Azkaban —rió, burlona.

—Empiezo el lunes —le contó, ignorando el comentario que la chica había hecho—, y me pusieron como condición cortarme el pelo. De todos modos, ya me hacía falta, así que...

—¿También te dijeron que tenías que teñírtelo? —Preguntó ella, impresionada.

—No, no, solo cortarlo, pero no me gustaba como quedaba, así que probé a teñírmelo.

—Pues te queda genial —admitió la chica.

—Ya veo, no paras de tocarlo —se rió.

—Es cierto, lo siento —dijo, alejando las manos de él.

A él no le molestaba para nada que le tocase el pelo.

—¿Y de que vas a trabajar? —Preguntó, curiosa.

—Bueno... Es... Voy a trabajar en un supermercado.

—¡Guau! ¡Qué peligro! Si yo trabajase en un supermercado estaría todo el tiempo tratando de no agarrar nada para comer.

El no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su novia.

—Sí, bueno, sé que tendré que mantenerme alejado de los Doritos.

La chica aprovechó para buscar sus cosas en el asiento de atrás y cerrar el coche con llave.

Sam la agarró de la mano de camino al McKinley.

—Ayer, Kurt vino a mi casa —le contó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te puedes creer que ya sabía que estábamos juntos?

—Espera, ¿te refieres a antes de ayer, antes de la canción?

—Sí, sí, mucho antes.

—¿Cuándo estábamos sentados en el sofá, en la fiesta, también?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo les hablabas de mi?

—Sí —volvió a asentir.

—¿Cuándo nos besamos en el juego? —Insistió Sam.

—Él fue quién nos obligó, ¿no te acuerdas?

—¡Vaya!

—Sí, ¡vaya!

Ambos se rieron, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Los estudiantes se detenían al verlrs pasar, algunos con caras extrañadas, otros sonrientes y otros, al parecer, riéndose de ellos.

—Le conté lo de Max —dijo la chica—, y lo de Azimio y Anthony.

Sam la miró de refilón.

—¿Te ha molestado?

—¿Cómo me va a molestar? Es tu mejor amigo —se explicó—. Yo también le conté a Mike lo de Max.

—¿Lo que dijo de mí? —Preguntó la chica, asustada.

—No, no —la tranquilizó—. Solo que perdí el trabajo.

—Ahh —la chica asintió con la cabeza—. No me gustaría que cada vez que Mike me viese, se acordase de lo que Max me dijo esa noche —confesó.

—¡Ey! ¡Olvídalas ya! Te hace daño recordarlas.

—Sí lo sé, pero, ¿están ahí no? Es difícil borrarlas de mi cabeza.

Sam se inclinó para besarla, suavemente.

—Yo lo intentaré, te lo prometo, conseguiré que las olvides. Por lo de pronto, antes de que empiece la clase de matemáticas iré a hablar con la señorita Pillsbury. Te digo después lo que me dijo.

Mercedes asintió.

—¿Me esperas en mi taquilla cuando acabe tu clase de Física? —Le preguntó el chico.

—A veces, me asusta lo bien que te sabes mi horario escolar —se rió.

—Es que quiero tener controlada a mi novia —dijo, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Ya... dame un beso anda —le pidió, poniéndose de puntillas despidiéndose de él.

—¿Te llega uno o quieres más? —Le sonrió el chico.

—Dame otro y resérvame más para después —rió la chica.

Él hizo lo que ella le pidió antes de perderse por el pasillo hacia el despacho de la señorita Pillsbury.

Llamó a la puerta al llegar, sin recibir ningún tipo de sonido del otro lado. Volvió a tocar, esperando que esa vez sí fuese diferente.

—Adelante —contestaron del otro lado.

—Señorita Pillsbury —dijo Sam, entrando en el interior de la consulta—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Sam —le saludó—. Creí que nuestras charlas empezaban el lunes.

—Sí, es solo que venía a pedirle un favor.

Sam notó cómo los papeles de la consejera del McKinley no tenían establecido un orden, como siempre, y eso le extrañó.

—Un favor, bueno... ¿En qué consiste ese favor? —Le preguntó, indicándole que se sentase.

—Necesitamos que interceda por mí y por Mercedes ante el señor Schue —dijo el chico, acercando atrás la silla y sentándose.

—Por Mercedes y por ti.

—Sí, eso.

—¿Ante el señor Schue? —Insistió la consejera.

—Para poder cantar nuestro dueto —le explicó.

—Tengo entendido que no va a haber duetos para nadie, Sam.

—Pero eso es injusto, Señorita Pillsbury, yo lo único que hice fue cantar y demostrar lo que siento por Mercedes. ¡Los problemas vinieron después! Creo que nos merecemos cantar esa canción, sobretodo después de haberlo guardado tanto tiempo en secreto.

—¿Por qué crees que fue? —Se interesó Emma.

—¿Lo qué?

—Guardarlo en secreto —La consejera centró su mirada en la reacción del adolescente, intentando llegar más allá.

—Para que pudiésemos vivirlo nosotros solos, haciendo madurar nuestra historia, antes de que se rompiese como todas las demás del Club Glee.

—Entonces... No tiene nada que ver con la apariencia.

—¿La apariencia? —Preguntó extrañado.

—El color —le respondió ella.

—¿El color? ¡No! Claro que no tiene nada que ver con eso —protestó el chico.

—Lo normal en los adolescentes como vosotros sería pensar eso, Sam. Creer que los demás pueden pensar mal de vosotros por ese motivo. ¿No era ese el problema?

—¡No! ¿Está insinuando que soy racista? —Era la cosa más estúpida que había oído en su vida.

—No, no, yo solo intento llegar al fondo de este asunto. Se ve que la quieres, Sam, de lo contrario no habrías venido a pedirme que interceda ante Will ... ante el Señor Schue.

—Sí —admitió él.

—¿Ella sabe que viniste a pedírmelo?

—Sí, sí lo sabe.

—¿Y que piensa acerca de ello?

—Me dijo que no era conveniente, que el señor Schue estaba muy molesto con nosotros y que usted no sería capaz de convencerle.

Emma se quedó pensando lo que el alumno le había dicho. ¿No sería capaz de convencerle? ¿Por qué no?

—Haré lo que pueda —le contestó.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó ilusionado el chico.

—En serio, y ahora pasa a clase, Sam, o llegarás tarde.

—Gracias, Señorita Pillsbury —Sam corrió hacia la puerta.

—Recordad que os espero el lunes.

—No lo olvidaremos —dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó, una vez en el pasillo, lanzando un puño al aire.

La señorita Pillsbury conseguiría convencer al señor Schuester y ellos, por fin, tendrían su dueto.

Se recompuso, intentando no devolverles la mirada a quienes lo habían visto saltar. Tenía que ser más cauteloso o acabarían tomándolo por loco.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres tener la suerte de soñar con Sam Evans como lo ha hecho Debbie Cooper, dale clic a "Review this Cha<em>_pter"_


	18. Una coreografía improvisada

_Primero de todo, siento la demora en la publicación, esta semana he tenido cosillas que han ocupado mi tiempo. Pero ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo de "As long as you're there" Espero que os guste! _

_Antes de despedirme, os comento que he estado trabajando en dos One Shots Samcedes, en cuánto los publique, os aviso por aquí, por si los queréis leer. ;)_

_Y ahora sí, daros las gracias por leer esta historia, me encantan vuestros reviews! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, los personajes irían más a clase. ;) <strong>

_**Ca**__**pítulo 18: **__**Una coreografía improvisada**_

Quinn, Artie y Mercedes salían de su clase de Física una hora después.

—Si el señor Brennan nos sigue poniendo ejercicios del tiro parabólico, acabaré tirándome por la ventana —les dijo Quinn, molesta.

—Eso no sería un tiro parabólico, Quinn —le respondió Artie, mientras Mercedes se reía a carcajadas.

—Cierto es, sería un suicidio en toda regla —agregó la diva.

A Quinn no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario. Ninguna.

No sabía que hacía todavía allí, hablando con ellos, bueno, al menos no sabía que hacía allí hablando con Artie. Pero compartían las mismas clases y no podía evitar tener que hablarle aunque le resultase difícil, después de saber que él se había visto obligado a cantar con ella.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas emociones vividas con él, sus charlas, sus consejos, su apoyo, su cariño, todo se había volatilizado como una nube de humo. Una ráfaga de aire frío se la había llevado lejos y había vuelto a helarle el corazón.

Ella había decidido cambiar y nadie iba a impedírselo, ni siquiera el hecho de que Artie hubiese hablado con ella por obligación. Había recuperado a Mercedes, estaba bien con Sam, por lo que el resto, francamente, le daba igual.

Quinn agarró a su amiga del brazo, empujándola a andar más deprisa.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo.

Ambas dejaron atrás a un perplejo Artie. Pero... ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

—¿Qué te pasa Quinn? —Le preguntó la chica, deteniéndose delante de la taquilla de Sam.

—No me cae bien Artie —le soltó.

Mercedes frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Artie? ¿El chico dulce y cariñoso? Sí, a veces algo cargante y sincero de más, pero... ¿Artie?

La chica cuestionó con la mirada a su amiga.

—No es cierto.

—Sí, lo es. No le soporto.

Mercedes volvió a mirarla fijamente intentando leer sus pensamientos. Estaba segura de que se trataba de algo más.

—Deberías darle un voto de confianza, Quinn. Artie es un chico muy especial y si lo conocieses bien, podrías llegar a considerarlo un amigo.

—¡Ja! No lo creo, ¿un amigo? Ni de coña —trató de sonar segura de sí.

Mercedes notó como detrás de ella, unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura, y una cabeza se inclinaba sobre su hombro.

—¿De que habláis? —Les preguntó Sam.

—De nada —respondió Quinn

—De Artie —dijo al mismo tiempo Mercedes.

—¿Qué pasa con Artie? —Preguntó Sam, dándole un beso en el cuello a su novia.

—A Quinn le cae mal.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber el rubio—. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Artie?

—Eso me pregunté yo, pero sí, al parecer, Quinn no le soporta —le informó, acariciando las manos del chico que rodeaban su cintura.

—Pues estabas dispuesta a cantar con él en el dueto —le reprochó Sam.

—¡Lo iba a hacer por vosotros! —Protestó Quinn.

—Mentirosa... No sabías que nosotros queríamos cantar juntos.

—Él me convenció, me dijo que era lo mejor —se excusó la ex Cheerio.

—Quinn, escúchame, no sé lo que haya pasado o no entre vosotros, solo te digo que no debes enfadarte con él. Al fin y al cabo, podía haberse negado a cantar contigo al pedírselo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Te lo pidió, no?

—¿No le obligaste a cantar conmigo? —Dudó Quinn.

—¿Yo? Obligar, no. ¿Por quién me tomas? Le pregunté que le parecía si lo hacía.

—¿Y qué te respondió? —Se interesó su novia.

—Que no le importaba y que intentaría convencerte, pero que creía que sería difícil, porque tú no querrías cantar con él.

—Oh —Quinn abrió la boca, asombrada. Artie había creído que ella le diría que no. No se había sentido obligado a cantar con ella.

Sam le había dicho que se lo había pedido y él iba a intentar convencerla. Artie creyó que no podría convencerla. ¡Claro! Ella era la Reina de Hielo.

Artie, su amigo Artie... Le había alejado de ella. O quizás no, quizás él ni se había dado cuenta de que ella había cambiado su actitud hacia él.

Analizando las situaciones, el día anterior se había ido deprisa del salón del coro y el día de hoy, le había dejado atrás diciendo que tenía que hablar con Mercedes. No parecía como si le hubiese dejado de lado, ¿o sí?

Perdida totalmente en sus cavilaciones, no advirtió cómo Sam apoyaba a su novia sobre la taquilla para poder besarla en los labios.

—¿Podéis dejar de comer delante de los pobres? —Les pidió, molesta.

Pero ellos simularon no oírla o quizás, verdaderamente, no la habían escuchado hablar.

—Genial, ahora soy muda e invisible, mejor me voy antes de que me resbale con tanto dulce. Hasta luego, chicos. Por cierto, bonito corte de pelo, Sam. Este por lo menos parece menos gay —dijo, antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

—¿Se ha ido? —Preguntó el chico, rompiendo el beso.

—Sí... —Respondió su novia, agarrándole para besarle nuevamente.

—La señorita Pillsbury me ha dicho que intentará convencerle —le susurró en su oído.

—¿Y cuando sabremos si ha servido de algo? —Preguntó la chica, acariciándole el pelo, jugando con las puntas.

—Supongo que en la hora del Club Glee —dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quieres ensayar, después? ¿En el almuerzo?

—Estaría bien. No quiero que vuelvan a llamarme perezosa.

—Sabes que eso no va a ocurrir —dijo el chico, tocándole con el dedo índice la punta de la nariz.

—¿En el auditorio? —propuso ella, mordiendo el dedo que la había tocado.

Él sonrió, sintiendo sus labios y su lengua sobre su dedo.

—En el auditorio... Y devuélveme el dedo, lo necesito para tocar mi guitarra.

—¿Solo para tu guitarra? —Preguntó ella, pícara.

—También para esto —dijo, colocándole un mechón detrás de su oreja izquierda.

—Qué romántico eres, Sam Evans.

—No todo lo que me gustaría, pero sí, te doy la razón —se rió, divertido.

—Y... ¿Qué me toca ahora? —Preguntó la chica.

—Dejame recordar... Tienes dibujo y luego español, con un poco de suerte, el señor Schue te dirá si podemos hacer el dueto o no.

—Cruza los dedos, Sammy.

— Los tengo cruzados desde que salí del despacho de la Señorita Pillsbury —sonrió el rubio.

Sam alargó la mano hacia su cuello, levantándole la cadenita que reposaba en él y que se mantenía oculta debajo de su camiseta.

—Me gustaría que la gente te la viese —le contó, sacándosela de debajo de la camiseta—. Me gustaría vértela puesta todos los días. Sé que quizás algún día prefieras llevar otros colgantes u otros collares, pero... Los días que la lleves, me gustaría vértela —le pidió su novio, mientras acariciaba el corazoncito de su cadena.

—Sam...

—¿Qué? —Preguntó buscando su mirada.

—No me la voy a quitar. Nunca. Y menos por cualquier otro collar o colgante. Tú me la regalaste, tú me la pusiste y yo, la voy a seguir llevando.

—Gracias, de verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por quererme —se sinceró él.

—Sam, no tienes que darme las gracias por quererte, eso es... Un poco ridículo.

—Bueno, yo solo... No sé... Pienso... En todo lo que le di a Santana y a Quinn, y ellas no... Bueno, no me lo tenían en cuenta y tú... Bueno, tú... La llevas siempre contigo y yo... —El chico balbuceaba cosas sin sentido que solo Mercedes podía entender.

Ella le silenció con un beso. Un beso suave de asentimiento.

Entendía todo lo que él había querido decirle. Le daba las gracias por no dejarle de lado, por tratarle bien, por quererle, por apoyarle. Le daba las gracias por haber aceptado su regalo, por no reírse de su preciosa boca. Por no reírse de sus geniales imitaciones, por no creer que él fuese un perdedor. Le daba las gracias por todo.

Y ella, le amaba por eso y por tantas otras cosas.

—Te quiero —dijo él al separarse de ella.

—Yo también te quiero, no lo dudes, ¿vale? Y para de agradecérmelo, por favor.

—Si tú paras de disculparte por todo.

—Lo intentaré de verdad —dijo acariciándole el pelo de nuevo.

—Mercy...

—¡Uy! Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo, dejando colgar sus manos a ambos lados.

—¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! —Se rió él.

—Si es que no me doy cuenta...

—Lo ibas a hacer de nuevo, lo sé. A partir de ahora te llamaré, Señorita "Lo siento".

—No tiene gracia —le reprochó su novia.

—Probablemente no, a la gente no le suelen gustar mis chistes.

—Yo no pertenezco a esa clase de gente.

—Afortunadamente, sino tendría que estrujarme los sesos, buscando los mejores chistes.

—¡Por Dios, Sam! Dime que el timbre no ha sonado —gritó ella, mirando los pasillos a un lado y al otro.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó él, distraído.

—¡Diez minutos tarde! Llegaré diez minutos tarde a dibujo. Solo espero que no me manden como castigo posar desnuda enfrente de toda la clase —dijo ella, corriendo ya por el pasillo, sin despedirse de su novio.

—Si lo hacen, ¡diles que antes les arranco los ojos! ¿Entendido? —Pero ella ya no le oyó, había girado por el pasillo de la derecha, directa a su clase de dibujo.

Él también llegaría tarde a biología. ¡Oh no! ¡A Biología! Y como castigo recibiría un trabajo del señor Fall. ¡Genial! A veces, Sam Evans deseaba que el tiempo pasase mucho más lentamente.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Artie salían de su clase de francés una hora después.<p>

—Prefiero el español —le confesó Artie—. Lo encuentro mucho más fácil.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza distraída, no sabía cómo, pero Artie no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su reacción del día anterior.

—Quinn —el chico llamó su atención, deteniendo la silla en medio del pasillo.

—¿Sí? —Le preguntó nerviosa.

—Siento que no podamos tener la oportunidad de cantar juntos la canción, me hubiese encantado poder hacerlo —Artie, nervioso, cruzó los dedos sobre su regazo.

—Artie... —Ella necesitaba sacarlo de dentro. Las dudas la estaban matando—. ¿Te sentiste obligado a cantar conmigo, cierto?

—¿Obligado? —Preguntó el chico, incrédulo—. ¿Cómo que obligado? ¡No! Nadie me obligó. Vale, sé que mentí al decir que había sido idea mía, lo siento. Pero no quería hacerte daño diciéndote que la idea sí había sido de Sam. Preferí que te enfadases conmigo, en lugar de con él, a fin de cuentas, estaba convencido de que ibas a decirme que no de todos modos. Así que supuse que era mejor mentirte, y decirte que había sido idea mía.

Quinn abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Artie siguió hablando.

—Ahora sé que la Reina de Hielo no existe, ahora conozco a la verdadera Quinn, y me siento orgulloso de ser su amigo.

Ella le sonrió, acompañándole mientras él rodaba nuevamente su silla hacia la clase de español.

Quinn sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima. Artie la consideraba de verdad, su amiga, de ahora en adelante, todo iría bien.

—¿Artie? —Llamó su atención la chica—. Sé que eres bueno en español y yo en francés, ¿qué te parece...si compartimos conocimientos? —Le preguntó, llevando sus manos a su espalda, para que él no advirtiese como le temblaban.

—Estaría bien... —dijo el chico, a su vez, intentando no enrojecer ante la idea de poder compartir más tiempo con su amiga.

Él creía que una vez se habían quedado sin dueto, ella se alejaría nuevamente de él. Pero, afortunadamente, no había sido así. Artie no supo que hacer, más que agradecerle a Dios por ello.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí haciendo de buena samaritana... —habló Santana—. Lucy, ¿cuidar de "Ruedas" es tu nueva acción del día?

—¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar a otros, Santana? ¿Por qué siempre a nosotros? —Le reprochó la chica.

—Te explico por qué lo hace, Quinn. Tiene miedo de que le robe a Brittany, porque sabe perfectamente que si me lo propusiese, lo conseguiría. ¿Verdad Santana? —La chica no le respondió—. Ten cuidado, de verdad, no quieras que intente recuperarla.

—No podrías "Cuatro ojos", ni lo intentes.

—Pruébame —se rió Artie.

Santana se giró, moviendo su melena, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

—No te acerques a ella, te lo digo en serio —dijo, antes de entrar en clase.

—Tiene miedo —le explicó Artie a Quinn.

—Pero, ¿lo decías en serio? ¿Quieres volver con ella? —Le preguntó la chica, mordiéndose el labio.

—No, solo lo decía para picarla y que nos dejase en paz. Nunca conseguiría que Brittany la dejase por mí, ella es... Santana y yo, bueno, yo solo soy "Ruedas" —dijo él haciendo referencia a todo lo que aquello significaba.

—Si yo fuese Brittany, te escogería a ti sin dudarlo —se asustó la chica al oírse decir aquellas palabras, pero finalmente lo había dicho.

—Gracias Quinn, sin duda es lo que una amiga habría dicho —le sonrió, rodando la silla hacia el interior de la clase.

¡Pero ella lo había dicho en serio! ¡Era lo que de verdad pensaba! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar con Santana? Con la chica que se metía con todo el mundo y que les hacía la vida imposible, en lugar de estar con Artie, e chico más dulce, cariñoso y romántico que había conocido en su vida.

Quinn había creído que nunca más encontraría un chico como Sam, pero Artie era tan especial como su ex novio y el hecho de que Santana se empeñase en hacerle la vida imposible hacía que todavía lo apreciase más.

El señor Schue apareció por detrás de ella, empujándola a entrar en clase.

Artie se encontraba al lado de Mercedes, por lo que ella tuvo que ocupar el lugar que quedaba vacío al lado de Santana. Sacó sus cosas, esperando que ella la insultase de nuevo, pero no sucedió.

Quinn pudo ver como la latina, agachaba la cabeza triste. Se sentía mal, pero no se veía con ganas de hablarle, quizás con miedo a que fuese a saltar otra vez y ahora, en medio de la clase de español. Así que se olvidó del tema e intentó centrarse en la clase. Si no lo conseguía, todavía podría pedirle ayuda a Artie, a fin de cuentas iba a darle clases. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¡Clases de español, bienvenidas fuesen!

* * *

><p>—Mercedes —la llamó el señor Schue antes de que dejase la clase. Ya todos los demás se habían ido.<p>

Ella se acercó a él temerosa de que fuese a negarles el dueto.

—Me ha comentado la Señorita Pillsbury que le habéis pedido que interceda para que os deje cantar vuestro dueto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero por esta vez haré una excepción. Llevar cosas en secreto es difícil y sé que cuando salen a la luz, pueden hacerle daño a la gente. Sé que lo hicisteis por alguna buena razón que no necesito saber y también sé que necesitáis cantar esa canción para confirmarlo.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Cantareis la canción hoy enfrente de todos.

—Gracias señor Schue, muchas gracias.

—Una cosa más.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué canción es?

—"Nothing's gonna stop us now" de Starship.

Will se quedó pensando durante un segundo.

—No podría haber mejor canción que esa, os deseo mucha suerte —le sonrió su profesor.

—Gracias señor Schue —dijo la chica, sonriéndole de vuelta y saliendo por la puerta, corriendo hacia las taquillas.

Allí la esperaba Sam, apoyado en la de ella. La vio venir sonriendo feliz, por lo que supo rápidamente cuál había sido la respuesta que llevaba esperando toda la mañana.

—¡Tenemos dueto! —Dijo, chocándole la mano, al llegar donde él estaba.

—¡Sí! —Chilló él, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos, para darle un rápido y sonoro beso en los labios de ella.

—Tenemos que ensayar.

—Sí —dijo él, separándose de su taquilla para que ella pudiese dejar sus cosas.

—Será el primer almuerzo que me pierda —confesó ella.

—Podemos ir después del almuerzo —le propuso el chico.

—No, no, vamos ahora, ya comeré más tarde.

—Mercy... —se enfadó su novio.

—No tengo hambre, Sam, vámonos a ensayar —Dijo, cerrando su taquilla y tirando de él hacia el auditorio.

—Espera un momento —le oyó decir, antes de salir corriendo hacia el final del pasillo.

Cuando volvió traía una tableta de chocolate blanco en sus manos.

—¿Me traes chocolate blanco? —Preguntó ella, divertida.

—¿Es tu favorito, no?

- Debo reconocerlo, sí. Me has pillado —le respondió ella aceptando la tableta de chocolate.

—No quiero que mi novia pase hambre, y mi dinero de hoy solo llegaba a eso, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, o sino tendré que darte la bienvenida al club de los "Lo siento" —se rió ella.

Siguieron riéndose, mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano por los pasillos del McKinley hasta llegar al auditorio.

—¿Quieres un poco? —Le preguntó ella, tendiéndole la tableta mientras se metía un trozo entre sus dientes.

—¡Claro! —Dijo él acercándose, rompiendo con sus dientes el trozo que ella tenía en su boca, rozando a su vez sus labios.

—¡Eh! Ese era mío —protestó ella.

—Ya no —le respondió su novio, masticando el trozo de chocolate que le había robado—. ¡Está rico!

—Pues claro que está rico, sino no me lo comería.

—Entonces, ¿yo también estoy rico? —Se burló él.

—Tú estás delicioso Sam, créeme.

La chica notó cómo él se acercaba peligrosamente, parándolo en el momento—. ¿Podemos ensayar? Quedan quince minutos —le recordó.

—¿Quince? ¡Madre mía! ¡No nos va a dar tiempo! Creo que deberíamos empezar por la coreografía. Podría ser algo así —dijo agarrándola de la mano, pegándola por completo a él—. Y después, algo así —a la vez que le daba una vuelta como si bailasen salsa—. Y luego, así —le explicó, mientras le ponía las manos en su cuello, y él la agarraba por la cintura.

Sam aprovechó ese momento para inclinarse a besarla, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar.

Sus bocas sabían a chocolate blanco. Era delicioso.

—Sam —Mercedes le apartó un poco—. La coreografía está muy bien, pero...

—¡Bromeas! ¡La coreografía es muy buena! —Le sonrío, mientras colocaba un mechón de su pelo negro, detrás de su oreja.

—Sí, pero... Es que se te está olvidando la parte de cantar.

—Cierto es —dijo, apartándose de ella y recuperando la cordura—. Arranquemos entonces, ¡dale al play!

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres compartir una tableta de chocolate blanco con Sam Evans, dale clic a "Review this Chapter"<em>


	19. Nothing's gonna stop us now

_Hola a todos los que le__éis este fic, en el capítulo anterior os había comentado que tenía escrito algún One Shot Samcedes. Pues bien, no sé si lo hayáis visto, pero el primero lo subí ayer, aviso por si alguien se quiere pasar a leerlo. Se títula "Regresa a mí"._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, esta canción sería el dueto oficial Samcedes.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19: <strong>__**Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

—!Un momento! —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡¿Qué pasa? —Se asustó el chico.

—Tienes miedo —afirmó ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Tienes miedo de cantar conmigo, ¿es eso, verdad? Quieres que hagamos el dueto, pero a la vez, crees que no estarás a la altura.

—No, no es eso... —El chico dio un largo suspiro—. Bueno, sí...

—Por eso quisiste ir a comer antes de ensayar y por eso has estado haciendo tiempo con la coreografía.

—¡Eh no! Quise ir a comer porque no quería que tuvieses hambre y ¡la coreografía es realmente buena! —se excusó el chico, dándole otra vuelta.

—¡Sam!

—Vale, vale, sí, lo reconozco. Quiero cantar contigo pero sé que haré el ridículo a tu lado.

—¿Cómo? —Le preguntó ella, asombrada.

—Un Justin Bieber no es nada al lado de una diva —le explicó.

—Primero —dijo ella, levantando un dedo—, tú no eres ningún Justin Bieber —poniendo cara de espanto—. Tú eres Sam Evans, y no existe nadie que pueda compararse contigo, ¿estamos? —Terminó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y lo segundo? —Le preguntó el chico sonriéndole.

—Lo segundo... Tenías razón, Justin Bieber al lado de una diva no es nada —dijo ella, riéndose a carcajadas.

Él no pudo evitar reírse con ella, adoraba su risa.

—Sam, ¡lo harás genial! Solo siente la canción.

—Sí —dijo el chico besándola en la mejilla.

—Y si te pones nervioso, ya sabes lo que dicen, imagínatelos a todos desnudos —le aconsejó, rompiendo a reír.

—¿A ti también? —Le preguntó él—. Porque eso no me ayudaría...

—Sam, si te sirve de consuelo, yo también estoy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? Creía que las divas no se ponían nerviosas —bromeó.

—Porque una canción como "The time of my life" es muy difícil de superar.

—La nuestra será mejor Mercy —le susurró el chico al oído.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú la cantarás.

Sam la besó con rapidez antes de que ella pudiese contestarle.

Mientras la besaba sentía cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, liberándose del miedo que habitaba en él. Todo iría bien, se dijo, todo saldría bien.

Pero Mercedes no pensaba lo mismo, ella todavía sentía cierto temor al saber como reaccionarían sus compañeros al oírles cantar. Al fin y al cabo, por culpa suya todos se habían quedado sin duetos y a última hora, el señor Schue les había permitido cantar solo a ellos.

De lo único que estaba segura Mercedes Jones, era que en el momento en que terminase la canción, todos sus amigos se le echarían encima.

Detuvieron el beso, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose. Ya era tarde pero aún no había sonado el timbre, o al menos, ellos no lo habían oído.

—Quedan cinco minutos —le dijo ella—. O cantamos o lo dejamos todo en manos de la suerte.

—¿Mercedes Jones quiere improvisar?

—¿Y tú?

Él le sonrió, encendiendo el reproductor.

Solo les dio tiempo a cantarla una vez, pero se podía ver cómo ambas voces se complementaban y al contrario de lo que parecía, la coreografía le quedaba genial a la canción.

—Pudimos haber ganado la cena en Breadstix, lo sabes, ¿no? —Le preguntó la chica.

—Lo sé —le respondió, triste—. Te prometo que ahora que tengo trabajo, ahorraré lo que pueda y te llevaré a Breadstix, te lo...

—No Sam, ¡no lo jures! —Chilló la chica para detener sus palabras—. No lo jures, no necesito ir a Breadstix, de verdad, lo único que necesito es estar contigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse a abrazarla.

—¿Me concederás pasar conmigo mi última tarde libre? Haré que valga la pena, te lo prometo —dijo él, ofreciéndole la mano, tal y como lo había hecho en el baile el año pasado.

Ella la aceptó gustosa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, al momento.

—Sabes que pasaría la tarde, el día y la noche contigo, Sam. No tienes por qué preguntármelo. Y no me prometas que valdrá la pena, porque nada me importa más que estar contigo.

—Pero valdrá la pena, eso no lo dudes.

La chica no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás listo? —Le preguntó.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—¡Más que lista!

—¡Vamos, entonces! —Dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia la salida agarrándola de la mano.

—¿Crees que nos tirarán tomates? —Preguntó la chica, divertida.

—Mientras no sean kiwis, todo irá bien —le respondió él—. No te preocupes, Mercy, a la gente le gustará la canción. Bueno, no a toda. Hazte a la idea de que a Finn y a Santana no les hará ninguna gracia.

Ni a Noah, pensó ella. No sabría cómo reaccionaría él después de lo que había pasado en los vestuarios. Sopesó, durante unos segundos, si debería o no contárselo a Sam, pero... ¿Y si no significaba nada? Estaría creando problemas donde no los había.

Decidió callar. Estaba bien con Sam y no quería estropearlo. El tiempo se encargaría de solucionar las cosas.

Llegaron al salón del Club Glee agarrados de la mano. Muchos de sus compañeros todavía no habían llegado.

Quinn y Artie les saludaron con la mano, indicándoles que se sentasen a su lado. Arriba, estaban Brittany y Santana que nada dijeron cuando ellos se sentaron delante. Brittany parecía encontrarse en su mundo y Santana permanecía cabizbaja en su asiento, con el semblante pálido.

Kurt y Blaine llegaron después de ellos.

—¡Hola Vainilla y Chocolate! —les saludó Kurt al pasar, sentándose en la fila de arriba al lado de Santana—. ¡Madre mía! —Gritó el chico al fijarse bien—. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Blaine se fijó también en el nuevo corte de pelo de Sam.

—Yo creo que le queda bien —opinó.

—Sí, sí, le queda bien —dijo su novio guiñándole un ojo a Mercedes—. ¡Le queda estupendamente!

Su mejor amiga le regaló, como respuesta, una sonrisa perfecta.

—Cuando le toque cortarle el pelo a Lord Tubbington otra vez, se lo cortare así —dijo Brittany, decidida.

Todos centraron sus miradas en ella, sorprendidos, menos Santana que parecía no estar presente.

—¿Le cortas el pelo a tu gato? —Preguntó Quinn, alucinando.

—Sí, es que le crece muy deprisa —les explicó Brittany—. También le he puesto la permanente, pero no me convencía.

Todos olvidaron el comentario de Brittany en un segundo. Rachel Berry acababa de entrar por la puerta.

—Hola chicos —les saludó, sentándose al lado de Blaine—. Bonito corte de pelo, Sam —dijo la chica sonriéndole.

—Gracias Rachel —le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Puck y Zizes se le sumaron a Rachel, sentándose arriba. Finn llegó, segundos después.

Sam le notó extraño, cansado, como si no hubiese dormido. De hecho, hubiera sido lo más seguro, teniendo en cuenta las ojeras del moreno.

—Necesito disculparme con vosotros —refiriéndose a Sam y Mercedes.

Todos los allí presentes se fijaron en él, excepto Santana.

—Ayer comprendí una cosa —empezó a decirles.

—¿Qué? —Le soltó Sam.

—He sido un imbécil —habló Finn, en tono serio.

—Eso ni lo dudes —dijo Mike, entrando en clase de la mano de Tina.

—¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? —Le preguntó Quinn, mientras Tina y Mike se sentaban delante de todo en la esquina izquierda.

Finn suspiró largamente, antes de soltar la bomba.

—Puck me contó lo de Azimio y Anthony.

Al oírlo, Mercedes se tensó en su asiento.

Había creído que Puck no le diría a nadie lo ocurrido el día anterior en los vestuarios. ¿Por qué se lo había contado? ¿Y por qué precisamente a Finn? Después de cómo él la había tratado en la fiesta, ¿como podía haber pensado Noah en contarle todo?

—¿Qué pasó con Azimio y Anthony? —Preguntó Mike, apretando fuertemente su puño derecho. Se temía lo peor.

—Ayer, Mercedes esperaba a Sam en la puerta de los vestuarios, y cuando él salió, Azimio y Anthony llegaron y les echaron dos vasos de granizado encima —les explicó Finn.

—¡Oh no! —Chilló Tina.

—Eran de kiwi —prosiguió Puck—, y Sam es alérgico —dijo en tono preocupado.

—¡Lord Tubbington también es alérgico al kiwi! —Chilló Brittany, interrumpiéndole.

Santana, despertando de su trance, le pidió que guardase silencio.

—Podría haber pasado una tragedia —se lamentó Finn.

—Pero no pasó —les dijo Sam.

—¡Pero podía haber ocurrido! —Insistió Finn—. Yo les vi Sam, Mercedes se acuerda perfectamente —ella sintió con la cabeza—. Salí al mismo tiempo que ellos de los vestuarios. Les vi riéndose, les vi comprando los granizados, pero no me di cuenta de que eran para vosotros.

—No podías saber que eran para nosotros, Finn —le disculpó Mercedes.

—Lo sé, pero podía haber desconfiado, podía haberos protegido y no lo hice. Porque soy un idiota que no me preocupo por mis amigos, porque hago caso de rumores que no tienen sentido. Porque después de todo por lo que habéis pasado, todavía tenéis que lidiar con gente como yo que no entiende. Pero no os lo haré más difícil, chicos. No. Os ayudaré, prometo apoyaros en todo, prometo vigilaros las espaldas, en compensación por todo el daño que os hice, sobretodo a ti, Mercedes.

—No hace falta, Finn —dijo la chica, triste.

—Sí hace falta —le apoyó Mike—. Yo estoy con él.

—¿Quién más se apunta? —Les preguntó Finn.

Uno a uno, sus compañeros fueron levantando sus manos. Kurt fue el primero, seguido de Blaine, Quinn, Artie, Tina y Rachel.

Brittany también había levantado la mano, pero a Finn no le quedaba claro, si lo hacia porque verdaderamente apoyaba la causa, o por imitación.

—Yo puedo darles una paliza, si me dejáis —dijo Zizes—. Nadie le tira granizados a mi jefa.

Puck le puso una mano en el hombro derecho, negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, Brigada Anti Bullying preparada —dijo Finn, chocando su mano con la de Mike—. Una cosa más antes de que llegue el señor Schue. Quería pediros disculpas a todos por lo de ayer, si no hubiese reaccionado así, todavía tendríamos nuestros duetos. Ojalá pudiese viajar en el tiempo para impedir que el espíritu de Jesse St James se apoderase de mí, pero no lo veo posible, así que una disculpa es un buen comienzo.

Sam carraspeó, llamando su atención.

—Chicos, sé que no os gustará lo que os voy a decir, pero... el Señor Schue nos ha permitido cantar nuestra canción a Mercedes y a mí.

Todos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos.

—¿Y por qué no nos va a gustar? —Preguntó Kurt—. Me alegra que podáis cantarla, ¿a que sí, chicos? ¿A que nos alegra a todos?

Todos asintieron, mientras Sam y Mercedes se agarraban de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Mi conciencia se va volviendo más ligera por momentos —rió Finn, sin poder evitar mirar de refilón a Rachel.

Ella le sonreía. Quizás, no la había perdido del todo, pensó.

—¡Hablando del rey de Roma! —Chilló Artie.

Los presentes giraron sus cabezas para ver entrar por la puerta al señor Schue con el ya mencionado Jesse St James.

—Buenos días, clase —les saludó el profesor.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Le preguntó Sam, sin darle los buenos días.

—Eso me pregunto yo —dijo Finn, sentándose entre Sam y Mike—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Nos viene a ofrecer ayuda para los Locales.

—¿Otra vez, Señor Schue? Creía que no íbamos a recibir "ayuda" de este tío nunca más —protestó Puck.

—Siéntate Puck. Su ayuda no nos viene mal si este año queremos ganar.

—Pero, ¡Señor Schue! —Protestó a su vez, Sam.

—¡Ya! No hay más que hablar, Jesse se queda y punto.

Sam dio un largo suspiro. Con Jesse St James como ayudante del señor Schue, Mercy podía irse despidiendo de su solo.

—Jesse —llamó su atención el señor Schue—, Mercedes y Sam nos van a interpretar hoy una canción de los Starship —dijo, mientras le indicaba que se sentase a su lado junto al piano—. Chicos, cuando queráis.

—¿Estás lista? —Le preguntó Sam al oído.

—Sí —dijo la chica sin soltarle la mano.

Se levantaron, separándose unos metros, mientras Sam le daba el disco al señor Schue para que lo pusiese en marcha.

La música empezó a sonar y Sam comenzó a cantar su parte, mirándola a ella.

_"Looking in your eyes_

_I see a paradise._

_This world that I found_

_is too good to be true._

_Standing here beside you,_

_want so much to give you_

_this love, in my heart,_

_that I'm feeling for you."_

Ella se acercó lentamente a él, mientras cantaba su parte de la canción.

_"Let 'em say we're crazy,_

_I don't care 'bout that._

_Put your hand in my hand, baby,_

_don't ever look back"_

Cantó mientras agarraba su mano.

_"Let the world around us,_

_just fall apart._

_Baby, we can make it_

_if we're heart to heart."_

Agarrados de ambas manos, los chicos cantaron frente a frente.

_"And we can build this dream together_

_standing strong forever_

_nothing's gonna stop us now_

_and if this world runs out of lovers_

_we'll still have each other_

_nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now, whoa no"_

Sam cantó nuevamente su parte, sin soltarle la mano.

_"I'm so glad i found you, i'm not gonna lose you_

_whatever it takes, I will stay here with you_

_take you to the good times, see you through the bad times_

_whatever it takes is what i'm gonna do"_

Ella siguió cantando, al mismo tiempo que su novio la rodeaba por la espalda con sus brazos.

_"Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know?_

_put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go_

_let the world around us just fall apart_

_baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart"_

Ambos cantaron el estribillo, mientras el la abrazaba por la espalda.

_"And we can build this dream together_

_standing strong forever_

_nothing's gonna stop us now_

_and if this world runs out of lovers_

_we'll still have each other_

_nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us, ooh"_

Se separó de ella, mirándola.

_"All that I need is you"_

Ella le respondió.

_"All that I ever need"_

Él volvió a cantar.

_"All that I want to do"_

Y ahora juntos.

_"Is hold you forever, forever and ever"_

Bailaron pegados mientras duraba el interludio instrumental, con esa preciosa coreografía que Sam había montado, con vueltas y más vueltas.

Y al final de la canción, los chicos comprobaron sorprendidos cómo sus propios compañeros les hacían los coros.

_"And we can build this dream together_

_standing strong forever_

_nothing's gonna stop us now_

_and if this world runs out of lovers_

_we'll still have each other_

_nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us"_

Todos les aplaudieron, levantándose de sus asientos, incluida Santana, por que al parecer, Brittany había tirado de ella para que lo hiciese.

—¡Increíble chicos! —Les felicitó su profesor, mientras ambos volvían a sus asientos.

—He hecho bien en venir —comenzó a decir Jesse—, veo que esto sigue igual que siempre. El bobo de Finn, el macarra de Puckerman, esas que no sé cómo se llaman —dijo él, refiriéndose a Tina y Lauren—. Lo único bueno que tenéis es a esos dos geniales bailarines —señalando a Mike y Brittany—, y os recuerdo que esto, es un club del coro, no de danza. Si queréis ganar, necesitáis cambios, empezando por él —les hizo saber, señalando a Artie—. Buscaos a otro que rapee mejor, no será muy difícil. Cuando os hayáis librado de él, las coreografías podrán ser más difíciles y elaboradas.

Nadie notó como una inquieta Quinn, se revolvía en su asiento. La chica miró a Artie por un segundo, sintiendo cómo sus ilusiones se rompían en pedazos.

Agarró su mano, que apretaba fuertemente el reposabrazos de su silla de ruedas. El chico la miró a su vez, posando su otra mano encima de la de Quinn.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizándola, intentando decirle que sabía que ellos nunca harían lo que Jesse les había dicho.

—Mientras sigáis teniendo Justin Biebers en vuestro coro —prosiguió Jesse, señalando a Sam—, y a divas demasiado perezosas como para ensayar las canciones, no ganaréis ninguna competición. ¡Creí que "The time of my life" era pastelosa, pero ésta le ha dado mil vueltas! Poco me ha faltado para vomitar.

Sam no pudo aguantarlo más. Se levantó como un huracán, con su puño en dirección a la cara de Jesse St James, pero no contó con sus buenos reflejos.

Jesse se apartó en el último momento, para moverse rápidamente, alcanzando a golpear a Sam en su ojo derecho.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Sam intentó golpearle de vuelta, pero Mike corrió a sujetarle por los brazos impidiéndoselo. Finn, a su vez, arremetió contra Jesse, tomándole desprevenido y dejándole el ojo tal y como lo tendría Sam tiempo después.

El señor Schue trató de agarrar a Jesse pero éste le empujó hacia atrás tomando impulso, arremetiendo nuevamente contra Finn, devolviéndole el golpe.

Cuando por fin el señor Schue pudo detener a Jesse, Puck ya había inmovilizado a Finn y Mike hacia lo propio con Sam. Todas las chicas, permanecían de pie, contemplando la escena, intentando no recibir también un golpe. Menos Quinn, que seguía fuertemente agarrada a la mano de Artie.

—¡Ya, quietos! Jesse, te dije que si querías volver, tenías que dejar de insultarlos —se giró hacia Sam y Finn—. Chicos, iros a la enfermería. Y a ti —dijo, girándose a ver a Jesse—, te quiero fuera del McKinley. No les hablas así a mis chicos. Nadie les habla así a mis chicos.

El señor Schue vio como Artie y Quinn se agarraban de las manos. Eran ese tipo de momentos, los que unían verdaderamente a las personas.

—Fuera, Jesse —le repitió—, y no vuelvas por aquí.

El chico miró por última vez a Rachel, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de clase.

Rachel que estaba examinando el ojo de Finn, ni siquiera le vio marcharse.

—¿Podemos ir con ellos, Señor Schue? —Le preguntó la chica, refiriéndose también a Mercedes.

—No, Rachel. Después les veréis. Vamos a seguir con la clase.

Mercedes apretó la mano de Sam, despidiéndose de él. El chico se inclinó besándola en la mejilla, separando sus manos, mientras esperaba a que Finn se despidiese de su novia. Ambos salieron de clase, ante la mirada triste de sus chicas.

—Gracias, Sam. Gracias por perdonarme —le dijo Finn en cuánto había cerrado la puerta del aula.

—Gracias a ti por defenderme. Aún no me explico como no acerté a darle.

—Es que ese idiota tiene muy buenos reflejos. Me quedé con ganas de atizarle en el baile, me alegro que por fin haya podido hacerlo.

—Sí, bueno... Ahora el que se ha quedado con las ganas soy yo —se lamentó el rubio.

—Te diría que esperases tu oportunidad, pero... Ojalá que no le veamos nunca más.

—Opino lo mismo —le confirmó Sam.

—La canción era preciosa, solo alguien como Jesse St Jerk podría haber dicho eso de ella.

—Lo sé.

—Y te llamó Justin Bieber, no me extraña que quisieses pegarle.

—No quise pegarle por eso —negó Sam.

—Porque le llamó perezosa a Mercedes —afirmó el moreno.

—Sí —dijo el chico, molesto.

—¿No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no?

—No. Se lo había llamado ya antes, en las competiciones por el solo de los Nacionales.

—Yo no quiero ser como él, Sam. No puedo ser una especie de Jesse St James – le dijo, preocupado.

—¡Eh! Tú no eres como él, Finn.

El moreno le miró, dudando.

No.

Él había actuado incluso peor.

—Sí, te pasaste un poco en la fiesta —Sam se detuvo en medio del pasillo—, y también ayer en clase. Pero lo has remediado, ¿no? Te hemos perdonado, nos has defendido. Borrón y cuenta nueva, Finn.

—No es tan fácil, Sam. Los malos actos tienen consecuencias.

—Si lo dices por Kurt y Rachel, ellos volverán a ti, tarde o temprano. Kurt te quiere, solo te ha retirado momentáneamente la palabra —trató de reconfortarle—. Y Rachel... Ella se preocupó por ti, no por Jesse. Ese es un punto a tu favor.

Los chicos retomaron su camino hacia la enfermería.

—Se quiere ir a Nueva York cuando termine el curso —se sinceró Finn—, y yo no quiero perderla.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —Le preguntó Sam.

—No, es solo que ella tiene su sueño tan claro, y yo... Yo no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

—Ya —suspiró Sam—. ¿Estarías dispuesto a seguirla hasta Nueva York?

—Sin duda. Es por eso por lo que me muero de miedo.

—Deberíais hablar de ello, Finn. Debes pensarlo detenidamente. Es un tema muy serio —le aconsejó Sam.

—Lo sé —dijo el chico, agarrando el pomo de la puerta de la enfermería—. ¿Mercedes y tú habláis del futuro? —Se interesó Finn.

Sam no le respondió, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe, llevando la mano de Finn con ella.

—Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo la enfermera, agarrando a Finn rápidamente por el cuello, observando cómo tenía su ojo.

Más tarde, se giró hacia Sam, sin llegar a tocarle.

—¿Os habéis golpeado en algún sitio, además de en los ojos? —Les preguntó.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—Sentaos ahí, os traeré un poco de hielo en unos paños. Y no os matéis mientras vuelvo, no quiero peleas aquí.

Los chicos se miraron sonriendo. ¡No se habían peleado entre ellos!

Finn se tumbó en la camilla, descansando un poco, mientras la enfermera les conseguía un poco de hielo.

Sam se sentó, a su vez, en la otra que quedaba libre.

El futuro. Su futuro.

No lo había pensado, ni siquiera se lo había planteado.

Quizás porque llevaba tanto tiempo con ella que ya no se hacía la idea de tener que separarse, pero... No sabía cuáles eran sus sueños. ¡Qué demonios! Tampoco sabía cuáles eran los de ella, ¿Qué clase de novio era?

¿Y si les pasaba igual que a Finn y Rachel? ¿Y si después de todo lo que habían luchado, debían separarse para lograr cumplir sus sueños? ¿Podría seguirla? ¿Podría permanecer junto a ella? ¿Toda la vida?

Tener hijos. Formar una familia con ella.

Una familia...

Estaba yendo demasiado deprisa, todavía tenía diecisiete años. Había llegado el momento de escoger que debía hacer con su vida, y francamente no tenía ni idea.

Finn le despertó de sus pensamientos.

—Te envidio —le dijo.

Sam regresó de su trance, volviendo su mirada hacia el moreno tumbado en la camilla. Entendió rápidamente a que se refería.

—Lo dices por el tema del sexo. Lo sé. Pero Finn... El sexo no lo es todo.

—Ya... —Fue lo único que dijo, aunque había sonado más bien como un "y yo voy y me lo creo".

—Yo hubiese esperado, Finn, no importa cuánto. Hubiese esperado —Sam se calló durante unos segundos, Finn le miraba fijamente—. ¿Sabes lo que significa para mi, tan solo abrazarla, agarrarla de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, acariciar su pelo, besarla, pasar las horas con ella, reírnos juntos... ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Porque eso para mí es todo cuanto necesito.

—Lo sé —le respondió el chico, levantándose de la camilla y sentándose en ella—. Llevo dos años haciendo eso, más o menos.

—¿Y merece la pena? —Le preguntó Sam.

—Sí.

—Entonces, no veo donde está el problema —dudó.

—El problema —se apresuró a explicar—, es que ella me sigue castigando por haber estado con Santana. Ella hubiera deseado que ambos hubiésemos perdido la virginidad juntos. ¡Qué diablos! Yo también lo hubiese deseado. Fui un inconsciente al acostarme con ella y me arrepiento totalmente. No solo por el hecho de haber perdido mi virginidad con una chica a la que ni siquiera le interesan los chicos, sino por el hecho de que pueda perder a Rachel por haberlo hecho.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también me arrepiento —se sinceró Sam—, pero en ese momento, no me importó como había sido la mía, lo único que me importaba era que la de Mercy fuera especial. Era lo que más me preocupaba.

Finn asintió con la cabeza, Sam tenía razón.

—Por eso, necesito que me prometas que no le meterás prisa a Rachel —le pidió Sam.

—No le meteré prisa.

—Promételo.

—Te lo prometo, Sam —le aseguró—. Puedo... ¿Puedo hacerte una confesión?

—¿Cuál? —Se interesó Sam.

—Si no estuviese enamorado de Rachel, lucharía por Mercedes —las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca.

Al contrario de lo que Finn había pensado, Sam no se movió, no hizo ningún gesto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, ante la atónita mirada de Finn.

—Ya... ¿Y quién no?

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Sé perfectamente a quién escogería —dijo, mostrando su bonita sonrisa.

—¡Auch! Eso ha dolido.

La sonrisa de Sam se convirtió en carcajadas. Finn no tardó en unírsele. Aunque poco les duró porque el dolor seguía ahí.

Finn cambió su semblante, parecía serio.

—Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla —le dijo.

—Lo sé.

—No la cagues como hice yo, Sam.

—O sino me cortaréis las pelotas, ya lo sé —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es cierto! Bueno, ahora la charla de Steve recae en ti, así que ya sabes, si quieres conservarlas... —Le advirtió su amigo.

—Debo tratarla bien, no debo reírme de ella, ni hacerla sufrir. ¡Lección aprendida! —Dijo el chico, levantando su mano en alto.

Finn se alegró por ellos, por Sam y Mercedes. Él necesitaba una chica especial que supiese valorarlo y ella necesitaba un chico que se desviviese por ella. ¡Eran perfectos el uno para el otro! Si tan solo dejase la gente de hacerles la vida imposible, todo les iría mejor.

—Lo de protegeros lo decía en serio —le recordó Finn, por si su amigo ya se había olvidado.

—Lo sé, me doy cuenta de ello —dijo, señalándole su ojo.

—Lo cierto es que yo me esperaba más granizados que ojos morados, pero, habrá que irse acostumbrando.

—Finn, si de verdad quieres protegernos, antes deberías saber una cosa.

Sam sopesó durante unos segundos, si debería o no contarle a Finn lo ocurrido con Max. Ya eran más de tres personas los que lo sabían y si se lo decía, corría el peligro de que todos los demás se enterasen. Pero debía saberlo, porque verdaderamente, Finn no tenía idea de qué era a lo que se enfrentaba.

Miró hacia la puerta, comprobando si la enfermera regresaba y rápidamente se subió la camiseta, descubriendo así los golpes que Max le había dado. A medida que habían pasado los días, habían ido variando de color, pero todavía permanecían allí.

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado? —Le preguntó Finn, levantando la voz.

—Chsss, no quiero que nadie se entere.

—Pero... No ha sido Jesse... ¿Han sido Azimio y Anthony?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—Fue Max, mi compañero de trabajo. Bueno, ex compañero. Te lo resumo rápido. Me vio con Mercedes en el descanso del trabajo, la insultó y le pegué un puñetazo. Ella intentó separarnos y sin querer la empujé, Max aprovechó que estaba desprevenido y esto es lo que pasó —dijo, señalando sus marcas—. Ah, y me despidieron —añadió.

—Dirás, os despidieron.

—No, no. Solo a mí.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Finn, alucinado.

—Supongo que porque cuando mi ex jefe llegó a separarnos, yo estaba encima de Max a punto de pegarle.

—Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer —dijo Finn, atónito—. ¿Mercedes, está bien?

—Sí, sí, ella está bien —Sam notó como Finn se relajaba ante su respuesta.

—Si necesitas trabajo, puedo pedirle a Burt que te contrate en el taller.

—Oh, gracias, pero me ofrecieron uno ayer unos amigos de la familia.

—¿Sí? ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar? —Se interesó el moreno.

—En un supermercado —le informó Sam.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

—Yo que tú me mantendría alejado de los Doritos.

—Lo haré —le respondió Sam—. Me esforzaré en ello —rió.

—¡A ver tortolitos! Tomad —dijo la enfermera entrando por la puerta con dos paños rellenos de hielo. Les dio uno a cada uno, volviendo a salir.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros a la vez, y volvieron a reírse.

—¿Crees que vendrán a vernos? —Le preguntó Finn.

—¿Las chicas? Claro, ¿por qué no iban a venir?

—No sé, ¿Cuánto queda de clase? —Se interesó el moreno.

—Cinco minutos. Los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida —se rió Sam.

—¡Eh! Que yo estoy aquí, al menos no estás solo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

Todo había cambiado entre ellos. Había perdonado a Finn. Rachel y él estarían bien. Ahora todos los del Club les protegerían. Jesse St Jerk se había ido del McKinley para no volver. Todo empezaba a ir bien.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después el señor Schue daba por terminada la clase.<p>

Rachel se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y las de Finn, metiéndole prisa a Mercedes, a la vez. En cuánto hubo recogido el último libro, Rachel Berry tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

No era que Mercedes no tuviese ganas de ver a Sam, era que Rachel tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Finn. Demasiadas. Aunque la comprendía, la última vez que ellos habían hablado, Rachel le había dicho que o remediaba las cosas o rompían. Así que Mercedes supuso que estaría preocupada por lo que el chico estaría pensando en ese momento.

En cuánto el señor Schue había abandonado el aula, Tina se había levantado como un resorte, buscando a Artie. Le había hecho un gesto a Mike diciéndole que la esperase, mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado. Mike parecía haberla entendido, porque había empezado a recoger las cosas de ambos.

Quinn y Artie no se habían movido durante toda la clase. Les había observado desde lejos, una vez que había terminado la pelea. Sus manos formaban un sándwich sobre el reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas. Ella lo agarraba a él de la mano, pero él la protegía con las dos.

¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Tina se acercó donde ellos estaban.

Artie levantó su mano izquierda al verla llegar, pero aunque intentó también levantar la derecha, la mano de Quinn se lo impidió.

—Artie... —Quinn la miró como si la hubiese nombrado a ella—. Solo quería decirte que para nosotros siempre serás el mejor rapero.

El chico le mostró su sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mike llegó por detrás, alcanzándole su mochila a Tina. Ella se agarró a su cintura y Mike les despidió con la mano, saliendo de clase.

Artie vio como el resto de sus compañeros salían de clase, sin decirle absolutamente nada.

—Quinn —la llamó, moviendo su mano debajo de la de ella.

—Oh, perdona —dijo, soltándole.

Su mirada cambió de una aparente tristeza a una mirada de asombro.

—¿Qué pasa Quinn? —¿Cómo hacía él para siempre notar que algo iba mal? ¿Tenía un sexto sentido?

—Es que no me lo puedo creer.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Nadie te ha dicho nada! Nadie. Tina se ha acercado para decirte que eres el mejor rapero. ¡Esto es increíble! —Quinn le miraba sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

—Bueno. Tina se siente culpable por haberme engañado con Mike —le explicó.

—¿Osea que tiene que apoyarte porque se siente culpable? ¡Peor me lo pones! ¿Qué clase de personas son? ¿Por qué no te han dicho lo genial que eres? Lo bien que cantas, lo que te necesitamos para ganar las Locales, ¡lo que significas para nosotros! ¡Se han ido! Sin decirte nada, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—Eh, Quinn, no pasa nada, en serio. Sé que no piensan lo que Jesse dijo de mí. Aunque no lo digan, sé que me aprecian, son mis amigos.

—Yo también soy tu amiga y te lo estoy diciendo —le respondió, molesta.

Él le sonrió con esa bonita sonrisa que tenía.

—Como amigo, te doy las gracias por apoyarme y por agarrarme de la mano. Aunque me la estrujaras en algún momento —se rió el chico.

Ella se excusó.

—Bueno... La verdad es que, en la pelea me asusté —se sinceró.

—Lo sé —asintió él.

—Y saber que estabas ahí, me tranquilizó.

Artie sintió como un remolino de agua se abría debajo de él y lo engullía.

Ella creía que si la pelea hubiese llegado allí, él la hubiese protegido. Sin embargo, el chico lamentó que en realidad, hubiese sucedido al revés.

—Quinn...

—¿Sí? —Le respondió ella, dejando de recoger sus cosas.

—¿Te gustaría empezar hoy con las clases? —Le propuso.

—¿Hoy? —Preguntó ella, un poco nerviosa.

—Sí, por la tarde... En... En mi casa.

—¿En tu casa? —Repitió ella.

—Sí —su voz sonó nerviosa.

—Me encantaría Artie, de verdad que sí —le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Artie le anotó la dirección en un papel y se lo pasó.

—Ven a la hora que quieras —le dijo.

—Gracias por todo, Artie. Estoy segura de que conseguiré que el francés te guste.

—Dicen que es el lenguaje del amor —las palabras se le escaparon de su boca haciéndolo enrojecer.

—Eso dicen —le respondió una sonriente Quinn.

Artie rodó la silla detrás de ella, saliendo ambos del aula.

* * *

><p>La enfermera abrió la puerta muy despacio, no parecía consciente de la prisa que Rachel Berry tenía por entrar.<p>

—Con una vez que llames a la puerta, es suficiente niña, no soy sorda —le dijo.

—¿Están aún dentro? —Preguntó.

—¿Quiénes?

—Finn Hudson y Sam Evans —le contestó Rachel impaciente.

—Sí, están dentro.

—¿Podemos verles, por favor? —Preguntó Mercedes antes de que a Rachel se le ocurriese entrar como un huracán en la habitación.

—Solo un momento, luego os los podéis llevar —dijo la enfermera, mientras abría un poco más la puerta. Rachel corrió hacia el interior sin perder el tiempo, buscando a Finn.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, al verle tumbado en la camilla—. ¡Dime que estás bien!

—Estoy bien, Rachel. No ha sido nada —dijo el moreno incorporándose.

—¡Finn, mira como tienes el ojo! —Le chilló Rachel.

Mercedes entró detrás de la chica en la habitación contigua a la oficina, y vio cómo le saludaba, preocupada, mientras buscaba a Sam con la mirada.

Estaba sentado en la otra camilla, mirando la escena.

Al verla, quiso bajarse de la camilla pero ella se acercó y no le dejó.

No le salían las palabras, no al menos delante de Finn y Rachel. Probablemente, porque llevaban tanto tiempo ocultándose, que demostrar su amor delante de ellos, les parecía extraño.

Puede que hubiesen cantado una canción juntos, pero, definitivamente, una charla de enamorados era muy distinta.

Le acarició la mano de él con su mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha apartaba la mano que sostenía el paño de hielo.

Examinó los daños. En poco tiempo, se pondría completamente rojo.

Mercedes recordó la última vez que lo había visto así, cuando había defendido a Kurt de Karovsky. En ese entonces, él estaba con Quinn, había acudido a la boda de Burt con ella. Kurt le había dicho una vez que las bodas unían, ojalá se celebrase una pronto a la que pudiese asistir con él.

Ahora Sam, volvía a tener el ojo como entonces, solo que esta vez, había sido por defenderla a ella.

—Vamos Mercy —le dijo él—. Dejémosles solos. Necesitan hablar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras Finn les agradecía el gesto con la mano.

Salieron de la habitación, deteniéndose delante de la mesa de la enfermera.

—Échate esto para que no te hinche —le dijo ella, pasándole una pomada.

El la agarró y se la guardó en la mochila que Mercy le había traído.

—Gracias —dijo, antes de salir con Mercedes de la enfermería.

—¿Te duele? —Le preguntó ella, una vez habían cerrado la puerta.

—Un poco —se quejó él.

—Lo siento.

—¿Y tú por que te disculpas? —Le preguntó, molesto.

—Porque no sales de un lío para meterte en otro.

—Pero eso no es culpa tuya, sino de Jesse St Gilipollas.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, triste.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Mercy? —Sam la detuvo en medio del pasillo.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde? —Le preguntó su novia.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque necesitas descansar, Sam —le respondió, señalando su ojo magullado.

—Descansaré a tu lado —dijo el rubio, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella—. A no ser que no quieras.

—Sí, sí quiero.

—Bien —dijo el chico sonriéndole.

—¿No vas al entrenamiento, no?

—No, la enfermera nos hizo un justificante —le explicó.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —Se ofreció Mercy.

—¿Puedes? —Dijo mientras comenzaban su andadura de nuevo.

—Claro que puedo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberme defendido como si fueses un caballero andante —le respondió, divertida.

Él se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Sabes que no puedo resistirme ante una doncella en apuros... —Ambos rieron, juntando nuevamente sus bocas.

Su lengua acarició la de ella durante un breve segundo, luego se separaron, siguiendo su camino hacia el aparcamiento del McKinley.

* * *

><p>Sam y sus hermanos llegaban dos horas después a casa de los Cooper.<p>

Deborah apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Llevaba unas deportivas, unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta, que al parecer, estaba manchada de chocolate. Su pelo iba recogido en una cola de caballo alta.

Al abrir la puerta, les recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡¿Dónde están mis niños? —Chilló, abriendo sus brazos para recibirlos.

—¡Debbie! —Gritaron a su vez los hermanos, corriendo a abrazarla.

—¡Os he echado de menos!

—¡Y nosotros a ti! —Le respondió Stevie.

Sam entró en la casa, a tiempo de oír a su hermano.

—¿Esto es chocolate? —Lle preguntó, oliendo su mancha en la camiseta.

—Ohh —Debbie abrió la boca, asombrada—. ¿Os manché? Es que estoy haciendo galletas... Supongo que algo se me cayó.

—¡Huele muy bien! —Chilló Stacy.

—Sentaos un momento a ver la tele, mientras yo hablo con Sam, ¿queréis?

—¡Sí! —Dijeron los hermanos al unísono corriendo a sentarse en el sofá.

—¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Con quién te has peleado ahora? —Le soltó la chica.

—Con Jesse St James.

—¿Otro más? ¿Y quién se supone que es este? —Le preguntó la chica.

—Un idiota que se atrevió a llamarle perezosa a mi novia.

—¿Perezosa? —Preguntó Debbie con cara de alucinación—. ¿Qué tipo de insulto es ese?

El chico se encogió de hombros, no quería entrar en detalles. Tenía prisa por irse pues había quedado con Mercy y todavía tenía que pasar por el motel a arreglarse.

—¿Te duele? —Le preguntó ella, señalando su ojo.

—Un poco... Oye, Debbs... Muchas gracias por cuidar de ellos.

—¡Ey! No me las des. ¡Sabes que adoro a los Mini Evans! —Le sonrió ella.

Y a él le encantaba que Debbie les llamase así.

Sam vio como ella rebuscaba en su bolsillo, sacando de él un billete de veinte dólares. Le agarró su mano y se lo entregó ante la mirada atónita del chico.

—Espera, ¿no debería pagarte yo y no al revés?

—No. ¿Hoy es tu última tarde libre con Mercy, no? ¡Pues aprovéchala! —Dijo, cerrando su mano sobre el billete.

—Debbie, si sigues dándome dinero, acabarás haciéndome sentir como un verdadero prostituto.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

—¿Trabajas para mi padre, no? Considéralo entonces, un adelanto.

—Gracias Debbie —dijo Sam, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Vendré por ellos más tarde.

—Cuando quieras —le dijo.

—¿Cuántas te debo ya? —Le preguntó él.

—Nada Sam, no me debes nada. De verdad que no.

Sobretodo después de haber soñado que hacía el amor con él. Debbie se sentía culpable por ello, así que... ¿Qué había de malo en ayudarlo a que pasase más tiempo con su novia?

Le abrió la puerta, mientras él se despedía de sus hermanos, pidiéndoles que le guardasen algunas galletas para cuando él volviese.

—¡Hasta después! —dijo saliendo por la puerta.

—¡Divertíos! —Le gritó antes de que él cerrase el portal.

—¡Sí mamá! —Chilló, saludándola con la mano.

Debbie puso sus ojos en blanco. ¡El chico con el que había hecho el amor en sueños, la había llamado mamá! Las cosas no podrían ir a peor... ¿O sí?

* * *

><p><em>Si tú también quieres que Sam te abrace mientras cantáis la canción, dale clic a "Review this Chapter"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora: Este capítulo por alguna extraña razón me ha salido kilométrico, espero que no os hayáis aburrido leyéndolo. Un beso, nos vemos pronto!<em>


	20. Because you live

_Primero de todo, ¡hola a todo el mundo! _

_Gracias por vuestros reviews y por leer la historia, ¡gracias también por vuestros comentarios en twitter! :) Sé que soy una pesada, pero soy una pesada feliz por todo lo que me decís, jeje._

_Aquí está un nuevo capítulo del fic, como ya sabéis este fic es Samcedes, así que los protagonistas nunca dejarán de serlo, sin embargo me veo en la obligación de repartir el tiempo y los capítulos del fic entre otras dos parejas que se han ganado mi corazón, los Quartie (Quinn y Artie) y los Andebbie (Andrew y Debbie) porque una historia no es historia sino tiene parejas secundarias :) Y ahora sí, espero que podáis disfrutar del nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste._

_Besos._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario ya habríamos conocido a la familia de Artie, en especial a esa estupenda madre que <strong>**solo conocemos de boca de él.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 20: <strong>__**Because you live**_

Samuel Evans corría lo que podía para alcanzar el bus que lo llevaría de vuelta al motel. Todavía tenía que prepararse antes de que ella llegase a buscarle.

Sam estaba alucinado por la cantidad de cosas que le habían sucedido esa semana.

Había perdido su trabajo, había estado a punto de perder a Mercy, la gente pensaba que era prostituto... Debbie le había conseguido un nuevo trabajo, los compañeros ya sabían lo suyo con Mercy, les habían tirado granizados y para colmo le habían dado una paliza y tenía el ojo morado. Sam solo deseaba que la semana acabase lo más pronto posible, antes de que pudiese ir a peor.

Aliviado porque sus hermanos se quedarían al cuidado de Debbie, Sam llegó al motel, veinte minutos después.

Se metió en la ducha rápidamente, sintiendo cómo el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo.

Se envolvió en la toalla al salir, dándose prisa en vestirse por si Mercedes llegaba antes de tiempo. Si le agarraba en toalla, probablemente no saldrían del motel en toda la tarde y ella se merecía una cita en condiciones. Se merecía su última tarde libre.

Se puso unos vaqueros azules, unas deportivas y una camiseta gris que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando sus abdominales y su fuerte pecho. Por encima, llevaría la chaqueta del equipo, quizás él no tuviese frío pero ella podría necesitarla.

Se secó un poco el pelo con la toalla y lo peinó frente al espejo.

Sus dedos palparon el ojo magullado, le dolía. ¡Estúpido Jesse St Jerk, si al menos le hubiese atizado!

Buscó su cartera y colocó en ella los veinte dólares que Debbie le había prestado. ¿Por qué era tan buena con él?

Él no le había dado nada. Pero ella siempre le apoyaba y ayudaba, le daba consejos. Él se lo contaba todo y ella, por fin, se había atrevido a hablarle de sus problemas. Le había contado su historia y sus preocupaciones. Le había dado dinero, ¡otra vez! Y Sam sabía que seguramente no sería la última. Por eso, no entendía cómo una persona como ella, buena, cariñosa, simpática, bonita y que adoraba a los niños, podía estar tan sola.

Y lo que menos entendía aún era cómo había hecho Andrew para permanecer a su lado durante tantos años tan solo como amigo.

Sam estaba convencido de que el chico sentía algo más por ella, pero debía tener la paciencia de un Santo, porque Sam, si estuviese en su lugar, se le hubiese declarado hace años.

Un toc – toc en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se miró en el espejo por última vez antes de ir a abrir.

Su novia apareció del otro lado de la puerta. Llevaba una falda vaquera y una camiseta roja, con unas sandalias del mismo color.

Estaba preciosa.

Sam sopesó durante unos segundos si lo que debería hacer era llevarla al interior y hacerle el amor en su cama durante horas, pero recordó dónde estaba. En esa cama también descansaban sus hermanos. Y el sexo no lo era todo, él se lo había dicho a Finn. Esa tarde la pasarían juntos, divirtiéndose, saliendo, teniendo una cita como todas las demás parejas.

—Estás preciosa —le susurró a su oído izquierdo.

Ella le sonrió y él, se inclinó para darle un suave y fugaz beso en los labios.

—¿Y tú, como estás? ¿Te sigue doliendo? —Le preguntó Mercedes, señalando su ojo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, cada vez duele menos.

—¿Dónde están los niños? ¿No vienen con nosotros? —Le preguntó, extrañada.

—No. Le he pedido a una amiga de la familia si podía cuidarlos esta tarde.

—Ah —Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo? —Le preguntó, preocupado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo... Me parecía extraño que no estuviesen aquí —le explicó—. ¿Adonde es que vamos?

—Es una sorpresa, tú solo sigue mis indicaciones y llegaremos sin problema.

—Claro —accedió la chica.

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó Sam, agarrando su chaqueta y mirando por última vez si todo quedaba en orden.

—Vamos —le respondió su novia saliendo por la puerta, esperando a que el chico cerrase con llave.

Se subieron al coche, partiendo rumbo hacia lo desconocido, al menos, para Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad de Lima, Ohio, Quinn aparcaba su coche delante de la casa de Artie.<p>

Mentiría si no reconociese que llevaba esperando ese momento durante toda la tarde. Le había dicho a su madre que tenía que ensayar una canción para el Club Glee, pero aún así, su madre la había retrasado porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

A raíz de su ruptura con Finn, Quinn había creído que su madre volvería a darle la espalda, echándola nuevamente la culpa. Pero no había sido así, su madre, al contrario, la había apoyado. Aunque su corte de pelo no le había gustado nada.

Quizás el divorcio de sus padres la estaba haciendo cambiar.

Su madre quería pasar más tiempo con ella, sí, pero... ¿Por qué precisamente aquel día?

Quinn salió del coche, agarrando sus libros de español y francés con una sola mano, mientras que su otra mano libre cerraba el coche con llave, intentando que su vestido no se le enredase en la puerta.

Se había cambiado de ropa al salir de casa. Quería causarle buena impresión a la familia de su amigo, se dijo.

Se había puesto un vestido de flores con una chaqueta amarilla y unas sandalias en un tono tostado. El amarillo le quedaba genial, era su color favorito.

Y puede que a su madre no le gustase el corte de pelo, pero a ella le encantaba, además, era más cómodo llevarlo corto.

Sosteniendo todos los libros con el brazo izquierdo, abrió el portal que daba a un pequeño jardín delante de la casa. Se fijó en el exterior, era preciosa. Y parecía acogedora, al menos por fuera.

Una rampa recorría la zona desde el portal hacia la puerta de la casa. No había escaleras.

Caminó hacia el porche, que al igual que el jardín, estaba lleno de macetas con flores de todos los colores alegres: amarillas, naranjas, rosas, rojas...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, levantando la mano en alto para llamar, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo, pues alguien la abrió rápidamente asustándola.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años se encontraba enfrente de ella. Le mostraba una sonrisa que hacía que las arrugas que tenía en su rostro se intensificasen.

Su pelo era de un rubio oscuro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta que acababa en un medio moño.

Se veía joven, a pesar, de las arrugas de su rostro.

—¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Quinn —le dijo.

—Sí —asintió la chica.

—Soy Molly Abrams, la madre de Artie, pasa adentro Quinn, ¡qué maleducada que soy! —dijo la señora, abriendo la puerta del todo.

—Gracias, señora Abrams.

Quinn se fijó en la entrada de la casa, tal y como había sospechado, se veía igual de acogedora por dentro.

—Artie nos ha hablado de ti —dijo la señora, llamando su atención.

Quinn se giró quedando enfrente de ella. Él le había hablado de ella a su familia. ¿Qué les habría contado?

—¡Ey! ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó la señora, al ver cómo una puerta se abría y una niña de unos cinco o seis años llegaba corriendo hacia ellas.

—¡Está cantando mamá! ¡Artie ha vuelto a cantar! —Dijo la niña tirando de la camiseta de su madre.

—Lucy, te tengo dicho que no molestes a tu hermano —la reprendió la señora.

—¡Pero mamá! —Protestó la niña.

—Tenemos visita, Lucy, ¿dónde está tu educación?

La pequeña se giró hacia Quinn, dándole así la espalda a su madre.

—Hola, me llamo Lucy Abrams y tengo cinco años —dijo la niña, levantando en alto los cinco dedos de su mano derecha.

Quinn le mostró una de sus sonrisas.

—Hola Lucy, yo me llamo Quinn y tengo diecisiete años —rió divertida.

—¿Quinn? —La niña volvió a girarse hacia su madre—. ¡Es Quinn, mamá! —dijo señalándola.

—Lucy, no señales a la gente, es de mala educación.

—Es Quinn... —Repitió la niña en un susurro.

—Sí, es Quinn... Dime pequeñaja, ¿qué hacías espiando a Artie?

—No lo estaba espiando, mami. Él empezó a cantar, pero no me vio, te lo prometo. ¡Ven Quinn, mira! —Dijo, agarrando la mano de Quinn y tirando de ella hacia las habitaciones traseras de la casa.

—¡Lucy Abrams! ¡No la hagas correr! —Le gritó su madre.

Pero ellas corrieron hasta la otra punta de la casa. Ésta era alargada, ya que solo tenía una planta.

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta blanca. Estaba entornada, dentro, se podía escuchar cómo Artie cantaba.

La niña la llamó y ella se arrodilló para poder escucharla.

—La canción es muy bonita —le dijo al oído—, es la segunda vez que la canta.

Quinn vio cómo el chico paraba la reproducción del disco y agarraba su guitarra. Vio cómo la afinaba, preparándose para tocar la canción.

La puerta estaba lo suficientemente cerrada para que él no las viese pero ellas si a él. Con sus dedos, el chico empezó a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra y la música empezó a sonar.

_"Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live, and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's all right I survived I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you made it through every storm_

_What is life what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel, Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_Because you live, and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl (you live) My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live, and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help(when no one else can help)_

_Because you live girl,_

_My world(my world) has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl,(cuz you live)_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live_

_I live"_

—Lucy… ¿Cuánto hace que no le oías cantar? —Le preguntó Quinn.

—No le oímos cantar desde que Brittany dejó de ser su chica —le respondió la niña triste.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

—La echo de menos —le confesó—. Brittany era mi amiga. Me peinaba y me hacía trenzas. Me llevaba al cine y a ver a Lord Tubbington. Pero dejó de venir y yo la extraño, ya no tengo quien me haga trencitas —dijo la niña, a punto de echarse a llorar—. Y Artie dejó de cantarme nanas para dormir, ¡y yo quiero mis nanas!

—Lucy, yo... podría hacerte las trencitas. Si quieres, claro —le propuso Quinn.

—¿Sí? —Dijo, ilusionada.

—Sí, ¿querrás? —Preguntó Quinn, secando una de las lágrimas que la niña había derramado.

—Sí, ¿tengo una nueva amiga? —dijo la niña, feliz.

—Tienes una nueva amiga —le sonrió Quinn.

—¡Ohhhh! —Chilló la pequeña haciendo que su hermano dejase de tocar.

—¡Trasto! No te escondas, ¡sé que estás ahí! —Gritó el chico del otro lado de la puerta, dejando su guitarra sobre la mesa.

—¡Artie! —Chilló la niña entrando como un huracán en la habitación—. ¡Tengo una amiga nueva! —Señalando a Quinn.

—¿Cómo? —Artie siguió la trayectoria del dedo de su hermana, a tiempo de ver cómo Quinn se levantaba del suelo donde estaba arrodillada.

—Ella es mi nueva amiga —le explicó.

—Hola Artie —le saludó Quinn. Él las había agarrado con las manos en la masa, espiándole.

—Hola Quinn —le respondió él, enrojeciendo al ver que toda la habitación era un completo desastre. No tenía pensado que ella la viese, creía que podrían dar las clases en la sala o en el comedor.

La niña volvió a llamar su atención, agarrándole por la chaqueta. Él la subió a su regazo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Lucy? —Le preguntó su hermano, recogiéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Quinn sintió cómo los pelos se le ponían de punta al oírle pronunciar su nombre.

—¿A que es bonita? —Le preguntó la niña.

—Sí... Claro —dijo él mirando a Quinn.

—Cuando yo sea mayor, quiero ser como ella.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír como boba. No solo por el hecho de que la hubiesen llamado bonita sino por lo bien que se llevaban ambos hermanos.

Lucy se bajó de un salto de la silla de ruedas, corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Tengo hambre! —Gritó.

—- Lucy... Llévate a Rosie, no la dejes aquí.

La niña se giró antes de salir por la puerta. Corrió de nuevo hacia la cama recogiendo la muñeca que había dejado allí horas antes.

—¡Vamos Rosie! Pidámosle a mamá algo de comer —dijo, agarrando la muñeca y saliendo de la habitación.

—Siento el desorden —se disculpó Artie.

—¿Qué desorden? —Rió Quinn al ver la habitación llena de juguetes.

—Que conste que no son míos, son de Lucy —le sonrió el chico.

—Tu hermana se llama Lucy... —Susurró ella.

—Sí. Y mis padres Arthur y Molly —rió divertido—, y sin embargo, no son pelirrojos.

Quinn no pareció oír su comentario, porque volvió a decir.

—Se llama Lucy... como yo.

Artie notó su tono de preocupación.

—Lucy es un nombre precioso, Quinn.

Sí, era precioso, pero ella ya no era aquella Lucy.

Lucy Fabray ya no existía.

Sin embargo, al oírle a él decir su nombre algo se había movido dentro de ella. Sonaba tan delicado, tan cariñoso... Adoraba a su hermana, por eso cuando él nombraba a Lucy, su voz sonaba como un dulce susurro. Durante un segundo, Quinn sintió deseos de volver a ser Lucy Fabray para poder oírle susurrar su nombre. Pero, fue tan solo durante un segundo, luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Lucy Fabray no existía y nunca iba a volver.

Su mirada exploró la habitación de Artie. Además de los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, en la habitación también había estanterías bajas, una mesa de estudio con ordenador, la cama, un espejo, un reproductor de música y el Re-Walk.

Quinn volvió la vista atrás, observando el aparato que Artie había recibido como regalo de Santa Claus las navidades pasadas. Se preguntó si él lo usaría mucho.

—No lo he vuelto a usar —admitió él, dándose cuenta de que Quinn lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me hace daño volver a la realidad cuando me lo quito. Le dije a mis padres que lo llevasen lejos de mi, pero no me han hecho caso —se lamentó.

—Quieren que lo utilice de vez en cuando —siguió diciendo—, pero yo no puedo.

—Artie... —Se lamentó la chica—. No digas eso. Ellos solo quieren que seas feliz.

—Sé que lo quieren, Quinn. Ellos quieren verme lejos de esta silla de ruedas. Y los entiendo, a mí también me gustaría verla lejos, poder caminar otra vez. Pero eso no es posible y deben entenderlo.

Molly Abrams apareció por la puerta en ese preciso momento.

—Y lo entendemos cariño —dijo, rompiendo a llorar—,y te queremos. Si te hace daño ver el Re-Walk aquí, me lo llevaré lejos —dijo, andando hacia el aparato e intentando levantarlo con las manos.

—Mamá... —Se lamentó Artie.

—No te preocupes —dijo su madre acercándose a él, intentando detener sus lágrimas. Le besó en el pelo, acariciándole la nuca —. Me lo llevaré de aquí —dijo, agarrando de nuevo el aparato.

—Mamá no, déjalo estar.

Quinn miraba la escena conmovida.

—Déjalo estar ahí, mamá —le suplicó Artie, rodando su silla hasta ella y sosteniéndole el brazo.

—Lo siento hijo, lo siento tanto.

—No mamá, otra vez no, por favor.

Quinn no sabía dónde meterse, era una conversación familiar y ella estaba de más.

—Has vuelto a cantar —le dijo su madre, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por su rostro—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy feliz y porque te tengo mamá... Porque os tengo a vosotras —dijo, girándose para ver a Quinn.

¿También lo decía por ella? ¿Podía ser posible? La canción... Ahora la recordaba, había vuelto a cantar después de tanto tiempo, la canción... ¿Ea por ella? Algo se movió en su interior. Gratitud.

Vio como su madre le abrazaba, besándole nuevamente en la cabeza. Lucy entró corriendo, agarrando a Quinn en el trayecto, instándola a que se uniese.

—Vamos Quinn, ¡abrazo grupal! —Chilló.

Quinn se vio arrastrada hacia ellos. Lucy abrazó a su madre y Quinn les abrazó a los tres, mientras la señora Abrams le acariciaba el pelo. Ellos eran una verdadera familia. Una familia llena de amor.

Se separaron y la señora Abrams empezó a reírse.

—Quinn pensará que estamos locos.

Artie la miró, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

—Pienso que son una familia adorable, señora Abrams. Ojalá todas las familias fuesen así.

—¡Mami! —Chilló Lucy, al lado de su madre—. Quinn es mi amiga y me ha dicho que me peinará y hará trencitas como me hacía Brittany!

—¿Sí? —Le preguntó su madre—. ¡Que bien! Una nueva amiga —dijo, subiéndola a sus brazos—. ¿Qué te parece si les dejamos estudiar un rato, pequeñaja?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

—Adiós Quinn.

—Hasta después Lucy —dijo la chica, despidiéndose con la mano.

La señora Abrams miró por última vez a su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Quinn había advertido cómo el rostro de Artie se había tornado pálido al nombrarle a Brittany.

—Lucy la echa de menos —le dijo—. Echa de menos a Brittany.

—Sí. Ellas estaban muy unidas —se lamentó él—, pero cuando ella me dejó, no volvió a venir a verla.

Ella quería ver a Lucy, pero yo no la dejé. Me hacia daño verla con ella. Sé que fui un egoísta, pues Lucy la adoraba, la adora. Pero, supongo que miré más por mí que por mi hermana y todavía no me perdono el haberlas separado.

—Lucy es joven, encontrará a otras amigas —le aseguró Quinn—. A ti te dolía verla, es normal que no quisieses salir lastimado. Además, yo estoy encantada de ser su amiga, a pesar de que la conozco de hace quince minutos —se rió, divertida—, y las trenzas son mi especialidad, también se las hacía a Stacy.

Artie recordó que Stacy era la hermana de Sam. Ella se las había hecho a Stacy al menos hasta que Mercy había llegado a sus vidas. Ahora era la nueva novia de Sam la que pasaba el tiempo con Stacy.

Sam tenía a Mercy y él tenía a Quinn.

¡No!

Él no tenía a Quinn. Lucy la tenía.

—Artie, sé que no debería preguntarte esto pero... ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu madre que no empezase otra vez... cuando se disculpó?

—Mi madre se siente culpable por lo que me pasó —dijo, señalando sus piernas—. Cuando tenía ocho años, íbamos juntos en el coche y tuvimos un accidente. A ella no le pasó nada, afortunadamente, pero yo acabé aquí —señalando su silla—, y ella se echa la culpa desde entonces.

Quinn lo entendió todo. Artie siguió hablando.

—Desde ese momento se ocuparon de mí, vivieron para mí. Mis padres dejaron de salir, dejaron de ver a sus amigos, lo dejaron todo de lado para ocuparse de mí. Yo era su mundo. Y eso me dolía porque, en el fondo, me daba cuenta de que mi madre se sentía culpable del accidente y mi padre no hacía nada por evitarlo. Solo la apoyaba, solo me cuidaban. Por eso recé a Dios, recé con todas mis fuerzas. Quise no ser el único, quise no estar solo, no quería que lo dejasen todo por estar conmigo. Recé, recé por un hermano. Un hermano sano, con piernas, que lo quisiesen por ser como era, no porque tuviesen que ocuparse de él. Un bebé que les devolviese las ganas de vivir. Entonces llegó Lucy, y yo, por fin pude respirar.

Quinn le escuchaba conmovida.

—Por fin la felicidad había regresado a sus vidas. Ella fue un regalo de Dios. Él la mandó para nosotros, nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente que nos la haya enviado. Ella volvió a hacerlos sonreír, a ellos... A mí. Se lo debo todo a Lucy.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Quinn ya estaba llorando.

Él había rezado por Lucy y ella había abandonado a Beth. Pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, no era el momento de recordárselo. Artie era feliz, y eso, calmaba la tristeza que ella sentía dentro.

—Es una historia preciosa, Artie. Mírame, estoy llorando —dijo disimulando, buscando la cama para sentarse.

—No llores, Quinn —le pidió él, empujando la silla hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

Artie sabía porqué lloraba. Quinn había vuelto a recordar a Beth.

Una de las manos del chico secó una de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Quinn le miró perdiéndose en sus ojos azules. Eran preciosos.

¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

Su mirada la hipnotizaba. Sus ojos la miraban preocupados y tristes a la vez.

Ella sintió su mano secando las lágrimas que había derramado. La calidez de él la embriagó.

Sus manos eran suaves, a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—No llores —le repitió él, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente para poder mirar sus bonitos ojos verdes.

—Lo siento Artie, deberíamos estar estudiando francés y mírame —se disculpó, secando con su propia mano las lágrimas.

—¡Ey! El francés es lo de menos. Tú eres más importante —le respondió el chico, sonrojándose al terminar la frase.

¿Lo soy? Pensó ella. ¿Soy más importante?

—No me perdonaré que suspendas por mi culpa, así que ya está bien de excusas, "a trabailler" —le dijo, agarrando sus libros.

Artie le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, le encantaba su nueva profesora de francés.

* * *

><p>—¿Cuánto falta? —Le preguntó Mercedes por cuarta vez.<p>

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estamos llegando... En ese cruce, gira a la derecha, no espera, es a la izquierda. ¡Gira a la izquierda! —Le gritó.

—¡Sam! Nos estamos alejando de Lima y no tienes ni idea de para donde vamos, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó algo asustada.

—Claro que sí, es solo que... —Dijo el chico, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Mercedes sin sacar la vista de la carretera.

—Que me desconcentro, eso es todo —confesó.

—¿Te desconcentras? —Dijo mirando de refilón, viendo cómo el chico clavaba sus ojos en sus descubiertas piernas. No debía haber traído falda, pensó. Pero hacía un día tan bueno...

—¡Sam! ¡Por Dios Santo!

Él volvió su vista de nuevo hacia la carretera.

—Es a la izquierda —le dijo en tono serio.

Ella intentó no reírse, pero le era completamente imposible. Adoraba cuando él quería parecer un chico responsable.

Mercedes giró hacia la izquierda y comenzó a subir una empinada cuesta.

—Estoy empezando a asustarme... Dime que no eres un asesino y te estoy ayudando a que me mates donde nadie pueda verte.

—¿Matarte? Como no sea a besos... —Rió él divertido

Ella se unió a sus risas.

—¿Cuánto falta, Sam?

—Poco.

—Pero, ¿sabes adonde vamos, no?

—Sí, Mercy. He estado allí muchas veces.

—Eso me deja más tranquila —le dijo.

—Gira ahora a la derecha y llegamos.

Mercedes hizo lo que su novio le dijo. En unos segundos, apareció ante ellos un gran aparcamiento, en el que al parecer, a pesar del buen tiempo que hacía, no había muchos coches.

El estacionamiento pertenecía a un extenso parque lleno de árboles, tanto frutales como ornamentales, y flores de todo tipo de colores.

Además había zonas recreativas, con columpios, balancines y toboganes para los niños.

El césped estaba perfectamente cuidado y los jardines se veían hermosos.

A pesar de los pocos coches situados en el parking, se veía bastante gente dentro. La mayoría eran familias que pasaban la tarde de los viernes juntos. También había parejas, como Sam y Mercedes, que se sentaban en los bancos que había libres. Y no eran muchos.

Los chicos pasearon por el parque durante un rato, mientras Sam le enseñaba todos y cada uno de sus rincones.

—Es precioso, Sam. ¿Por qué no me habías traído aquí antes?

—Técnicamente me has traído tú —se rió el chico—, y no lo hice porque soy tonto, sin duda alguna.

Mercedes le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—¡Ey!

—No te llames tonto, al menos no delante de mí —le reclamó su novia.

—Vale, vale. Bueno, ahora en serio, no te traje porque tú seguías queriendo mantener el secreto, y este parque es conocido como "El Parque de las Parejitas" así que supuse que no te gustaría que te viesen conmigo aquí.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Afortunadamente, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Ahora puedo pasear con mi novio por "El Parque de las Parejitas" —se burló ella.

—¡Ven! ¡Allí hay un banco! —Dijo Sam, tirando de ella. Caminaron rápido antes de que nadie se les adelantase y se sentase en él.

—¿Eso es Lima? —Preguntó la chica.

—Sí, es Lima.

—¿Se ve Lima desde aquí?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No te lo había dicho?

—Creo que se te olvidó comentármelo —dijo la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mea culpa —le respondió él.

Se sentaron en el banco contemplando la ciudad de Lima delante de ellos. Las vistas eran hermosas, sobretodo para Sam.

—Es precioso —le dijo ella.

—Sí —él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—¡Sam! —Protestó ella, agarrando su cara e instándole a mirar hacia delante—. Me refería a "eso" —repuso, señalándole la ciudad.

—¡Ah! Pero yo prefiero "esto" —dijo, refiriéndose a ella.

La acercó hacia sí en el banco, pegándola por completo a él y la besó.

* * *

><p><em>Si queréis que Sam Evans os maté también a besos, dadle clic a "review this Chapter" :)<em>

_Ya sabéis, ¡los reviews son amor!_


	21. El valor de una familia

_Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, lo sé. Deberían llevarme a la hoguera por ello, pero todo tiene una razón. He estado un poco liada y cada vez que me ponía a escribir, me salía de todo menos lo que yo quería. Esta semana, además de actualizar As Long con varios capítulos más, subiré un nuevo One-Shot Samcedes. _

_Muchas gracias por leer este fic, de verdad. Vuestros reviews me hacen feliz! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario ¡las familias de cada uno de ellos saldrían en todos los capítulos!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 21: <strong>__**El valor de una familia**_

Su boca tenía un sabor dulce, delicioso. Su lengua rozó la de ella, como un saludo. Mientras sus manos acariciaban su nuca y sus orejas. Sam detuvo el beso, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—¿Te he dicho ya que estás preciosa? —Le susurró sin moverse.

—Unas cuántas veces con ésta, y sí, las he contado —él le sonrió.

Una pareja pasó por delante de ellos, debían rondar los veinte y pico. El chico era moreno y alto, la chica, que iba agarrada de su mano, era castaña, algo más baja que él y llevaba gafas.

Al pasar por delante de ellos, vieron cómo la chica les sonreía. Ellos le sonrieron a su vez y luego se miraron extrañados.

—Nos ha sonreído —le dijo Sam—. ¿Tú la conoces de algo?

—No. No sé quien es —le contestó su novia.

Sam se encogió de hombros al oír su respuesta, fijándose en la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello.

—La llevas puesta —reconoció.

—Te dije que no me la quitaría, ¿no?

Él asintió, acariciándole la mano de ella que tenía agarrada, con su otra mano.

Ella se apoyó en su hombro, contemplando la ciudad.

—Mi madre dijo que el domingo lloverá —habló el chico.

—¿Sí? —Mercedes se dio cuenta de que le había apretado fuertemente su mano.

—Sí, puede que tengamos una semana pasada por agua —le respondió Sam, notando cómo lo agarraba con fuerza. Sabía porque lo hacía, la lluvia les recordaba su primera vez.

Mercedes levantó la cabeza que reposaba sobre su hombro, buscando su mirada. Él chico se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, diciéndole así que él también lo recordaba.

Ella le sonrió feliz.

Durante unos diez minutos no dijeron nada, solo disfrutaron en silencio de la compañía del otro y de las vistas de la ciudad. El sol todavía no se había ido, pero el tiempo empezaba a refrescar. Mercedes tenía frío, sabía que debía haber traído su chaqueta, pero se la había olvidado y en el coche no tenía ninguna.

Sam comprobó que sus manos estaban heladas. Estaba congelada. No había hecho mal en traer la chaqueta del equipo al final.

—Toma, estás temblando —dijo él, sacándose la chaqueta y cediéndosela.

—No, Sam. Te morirás de frío —se negó la chica.

—No, estoy acostumbrado a estar sin camiseta, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora la llevo puesta —sonrió divertido—. Póntela sin rechistar, Mercy.

Ella se la puso. Como era blanca y roja, todavía iba a juego con su vestuario.

—Gracias Sam.

El chico giró su cabeza escuchando como una madre gritaba por su hijo.

—¡Tommy! ¡Tommy, no te alejes, ven!

El chico vio cómo el niño corría detrás de un balón de fútbol que se le había escapado. Sam se levantó corriendo, deteniéndolo con sus pies.

El niño llegó a por el balón.

—Es mío —le dijo. El pequeño, que le miraba expectante, era la perfecta mezcla entre Sam y Mercedes.

Sam agarró el balón del suelo y se lo tendió al pequeño. No tendría más de cinco o seis años.

—Toma.

El niño agarró su balón, rozando las manos de Sam. Él se lo quedó mirando. La perfecta mezcla... ¿Algún día tendrían un niño como aquel? ¿Su hijo sería como ese niño?

Tommy, como le había llamado su madre, se plantó delante de Mercedes.

—Hola —la saludó.

—Hola —dijo ella, buscando con su mirada a la madre.

—¿Es tu novia? —Le preguntó a Sam.

—Sí, es mi novia.

—Es muy guapa —le dijo el niño mientras su madre aparecía detrás de él, con un carrito de bebé.

Mercedes le sonrió.

—Tommy, te he dicho que no molestes a la gente, puedes jugar con tu balón por allí.

—Mamá —dijo el niño llamando su atención—, su novia es como tú.

—Siento las molestias chicos, de verdad. A veces, Tommy es un poco pesado —se disculpó la madre.

Mercedes se levantó, rodeando su carrito.

—Es una niña —dijo sonriente.

—Sí, se llama Annie. Tiene once meses.

—Es preciosa —Mercedes no puedo evitar preguntarse si algún día tendría unos niños tan adorables como aquellos. Sus niños... ¿Con Sam? ¡Estaba loca! ¿Pensaba en tener niños con Sam? Ni siquiera habían hablado del futuro... Y ella pensaba en tener hijos con él, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Con lo dulce y cariñoso que se veía con Tommy.

—¿Puedo? —Le pidió a la madre.

—Sí, claro.

Mercedes se inclinó, acariciando la carita de la bebé.

—Hola Annie —la saludó.

La niña le agarró un dedo a modo de respuesta. Mercy le sonrió como una boba, mientras su novio las miraba hipnotizado. ¿Cómo sería si ella fuese su hija? ¿Si ellos tuviesen una niña?

Una niña tan guapa como Mercedes o un niño tan inteligente como ella.

Niños, pensó Sam. Una familia.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo supo. Todas sus dudas sobre el futuro se resolvieron ahí. No quería asustarla pero no renunciaría a ella. Podría renunciar a cualquier cosa pero no a su sueño de formar una familia con Mercy. Eso estaba por encima de todo.

Tommy, que estaba a su lado, salió corriendo nuevamente.

—¡Tommy! —Le gritó su madre otra vez. Aunque luego, se relajó, observando calmada cómo el pequeño corría.

—¡Papi! —Chilló el niño, mientras un hombre lo subía en brazos. El hombre era castaño y alto, quizás una cabeza más que Sam.

—¡Ey, pequeñajo! —Le respondió su padre—. ¿Has cuidado bien de Annie mientras no he estado?

—¡Sí!

—¡Así me gusta campeón! ¡Chócala!

Sam observaba la complicidad entre padre e hijo deseando que algún día él tuviese algo tan bonito.

Ambos llegaron donde los demás estaban. Mercedes le había ofrecido sentarse a la madre.

—Gracias —le dijo a Mercy—. Me llamo Ashley y ellos son Tommy y mi marido Josh.

—Yo soy Mercedes y él es Sam.

—Encantados chicos, sentimos las molestias de verdad. Es solo que Tommy se vuelve loco cuando no está con su padre.

Todos miraron cómo el niño descansaba abrazado a Josh.

—Cariño, tenemos que irnos —le dijo éste.

—Sí —asintió su mujer—. Ha sido un placer conoceros chicos.

—El placer ha sido nuestro —le contestó Mercedes.

—Adiós Tommy —le dijo Sam, saludándolo con la mano.

El niño le devolvió el saludo. Su madre agarró el balón y rodó el carrito que llevaba a Annie, al lado de Josh.

Sam y Mercedes se miraron, sin atreverse a decir nada. Aunque ambos deseaban lo mismo, deseaban tener la suerte de parecerse a Josh y Ashley y tener unos niños tan adorables como Tommy y Annie.

Volvieron a sentarse en el banco, agarrándose de la mano. Sam lo tenía claro, su futuro estaba sentado a su lado y nada lo haría dejar de pensar en ello.

Ambos oyeron cómo el niño le preguntaba a su madre.

—¿Por qué tenía el ojo rojo, mamá?

—Porque hay gente mala, cariño, gente que no entiende —le respondió Ashley.

—¿Qué es lo que no entienden? —Volvió a preguntar el niño.

—Lo que es el amor verdadero —dijo Josh, acariciándole el pelo y rodeando con esa misma mano el cuerpo de su mujer para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sam y Mercedes veían la preciosa estampa que tenían enfrente. Una verdadera familia.

Sam deseó ser él por unos segundos, sosteniendo a su hijo, paseando a su bebé y protegiendo a Mercedes con sus brazos, mientras le decía cuánto la quería.

Algún día, pensó. Algún día yo lo tendré.

Notó como los dedos de Mercy acariciaban su ojo morado. Se relajó, sintiéndolos sobre su piel. Sus manos eran suaves y todavía estaban algo frías, lo que le hacía bien porque le calmaba el dolor.

Ella tenía la mirada triste. ¿Se había puesto así al verlos a ellos, a esa familia? ¿O era recordar lo que Jesse le había dicho?

—¿Qué pasa, Mercy? —Le preguntó, preocupado.

—Josh tiene razón, la gente no sabe lo que es amar de verdad —se lamentó la chica.

Sam estaba totalmente de acuerdo en ello.

—Mercy, espérame aquí mientras vuelvo —dijo el chico, levantándose del banco—. Espérame, ¿vale?

—Sí, sí, pero no tardes.

—No —dijo el chico corriendo hacia la izquierda. Más adelante, detrás de una curva, estaba seguro de que se encontraba el carrito de las flores.

En efecto, unos pasos más adelante lo vislumbró aparcado, al lado de un banco. Corrió hacia él esperando no llegar tarde. Sin embargo, ya había un chico comprando.

Sam llegó corriendo, comprobando en el momento que en el carro solo quedaba una rosa roja.

Era obvio que el chico la compraría para su novia, así que, resignado, se dio la vuelta para volver donde Mercy.

—¡Ey! —Alguien trató de llamar su atención.

Se giró, viendo cómo la chica de gafas que antes les había sonreído, le estaba hablando.

—¿Venías a comprar flores? —Le preguntó corriendo hacia él.

—Sí —Respondió extrañado.

—¿Me equivoco o creías que te quedarías sin la rosa roja?

—Bueno... Supuse que él la compraría para ti —dijo el chico, restándole importancia.

—¡Ah no! A mi me gustan las amarillas, Jake lo sabe. Jamás me compraría un rosa roja.

Sam le sonrió. ¡Una mujer a la que no le gustaban las rosas rojas!

—Me llamo Sly, por cierto —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Sam —le contestó él, aceptándosela.

—¡Pero corre a por la rosa, antes de que otro se te adelante!

Sam le hizo caso a la chica. Era rara... Rara.

Se cruzó con su novio que regresaba ya con su rosa amarilla. El chico lo saludó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a comprarle la rosa a Mercy.

¡Gracias Debbie! Pensó, sacando el billete de la cartera.

Sam volvía con la rosa roja en la mano, cuando vio cómo el chico le entregaba la rosa amarilla a su novia, Sly. La chica le sonreía sosteniendo la flor con una de sus manos mientras la otra lo agarraba a él.

No eran de la misma altura, por lo que el chico se había inclinado un poco para besarla en los labios. Él le había susurrado algo al oído, algo que había hecho que la chica se riese a carcajadas.

Sam pasó por su lado a tiempo de ver cómo Jake le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—¡La has comprado! —Le gritó ella, deteniéndole.

—Sí —se giró hacia ellos.

—¿Llevas mucho con ella? —Le preguntó curiosa.

—Más de seis meses —le respondió él, medio cortado.

Jake se acercó a él.

—Ey, discúlpala, es un poco cotilla —le dijo.

La chica le dio un golpe a su novio en el hombro.

—¡Oye! Me debes pasta —le recordó—. Te dije que llevaban por lo menos más de seis meses.

—¡Au! —Se quejo él—. Además de cotilla, ¡abusona! —Le dijo a Sam.

Ella les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos.

—Me llamo Jake —se presentó el chico.

—Sam —le saludó.

—Ella es Sly —dijo, señalando a su novia.

—Ya. Nos conocimos antes.

El moreno frunció el ceño. ¿Antes?... ¿Antes cuando?

—El chico te vio comprando rosas y creyó que se quedaba sin su rosa roja. Así que le dije que no se preocupase que a ti no se te ocurriría regalarme una roja.

—No me extraña —respondió él—. la última vez que te compre una roja, me la tiraste a la cabeza.

—¡No fue así! —Protestó la chica.

—Ya... —Se rió el chico—. Para ya, que estás asustando a Sam.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? —Se quejó.

Sam les miraba divertido. Formaban una pareja de lo más extraña.

—¿Cuánto lleváis vosotros? —Les preguntó.

—Cinco años —respondió ella.

—Seis años —dijo él al mismo tiempo.

Sam les miró confuso.

—También cuento el año que estuviste coladita por mi, cariño —le recordó Jake.

—¿Yo? ¿No habías sido tú? —Rió Sly.

Su novio la acompañó en sus risas.

—Llevamos cinco años y medio —le aclaró Jake—. Más o menos.

Sam se sorprendió. ¡Cinco años y medio! Cuando llevase cinco años y medio con Mercy ¡ellos tendrían veintitrés años!

—¿Qué tipo de nombre es Sly? ¿De donde viene? —Le preguntó Sam.

—Es Sylvester, pero de nombre, no de apellido.

—Sylvester...

—Sí, como Sylvester Stallone —le confesó la chica—. Es que a mi madre le encantaba, ahora ya menos.

—Sly es de Sylvester —confirmó Sam.

—Sí... Mola el nombre, ¿a que sí? —Le preguntó ella.

—Yo le sigo diciendo que debía haberla llamado Rocky o Rambo. Esos nombres eran los propios para ella —dijo Jake esperando un nuevo golpe por parte de su novia. Golpe que no llegó ya que la chica se había fijado que Mercedes venía hacia ellos.

Sam también la vio llegar y escondió la rosa detrás de su espalda.

—Hola —les saludó.

Se colocó al lado de Sam, observando a la pareja que hablaba con él. Era la chica que les había sonreído antes, estaba segura de ello.

—Hola, soy Sly —se presentó—. Y éste es Jake.

—Mercedes —le respondió ella.

—¡Mercedes! ¿Veis? —Les dijo a los chicos—. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un nombre así?

—Mercedes es un nombre glamouroso, Sly. Tú no tienes de eso —le dijo su novio.

Ella le echó la lengua, intentando no atizarle de nuevo. Mercedes, a su vez, les miraba desconcertada.

Sam le susurró al oído.

—Lo sé, es una pareja extraña pero son muy divertidos.

Ella le sonrió. Si él lo decía...

—¿Qué, Sam, peleas callejeras? —Le preguntó Jake, señalando su ojo.

—Algo así —rió Sam.

—¡Oye! Si quieres clases de defensa personal, Jake podría enseñarte algunos trucos —le sugirió Sly.

—No creo que le haga falta, cariño —le respondió su novio.

—Eh, pues... La verdad es que no estaría mal —le contestó Sam—. Pero no tengo dinero para ellas, lo siento.

—Pero Jake lo haría gratis, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Sly.

—Claro, eso no se pregunta.

Mercedes llamó su atención.

—Sam, no creo que sea buena idea.

—Mercy, con esas clases podría protegerte.

Sly se preocupó, apretando la mano de Jake.

—¿Protegerla? ¡Ay Dios! ¿De qué? —dijo ella.

—Cariño, no te metas en su vida —le pidió su novio.

—Lo siento, haced como si no os lo hubiese preguntado —se disculpó la chica.

Sam se rió.

—Bueno, me ha encantado conoceros chicos —les dijo—. Espero que todo os vaya bien.

—Toma, Sam —dijo Jake acercándole una tarjeta—. Yo trabajo en este gimnasio, si te decides por las clases, búscame. Son gratis, de verdad.

—Gracias —respondió Sam, aceptándola.

—Encantada de conoceros chicos —les dijo Sly—. Ojalá volvamos a vernos.

Se acercó a darles un beso a cada uno.

—Hacéis una pareja muy bonita, supongo que os lo habrán dicho ya.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza, mirándose el uno al otro.

—¡Cómo mola! ¡Soy la primera que os lo dice! —Jake se rió, tirando de su mano.

—¡Vamos Sly! Deja a la bonita pareja disfrutar de lo que queda de tarde, anda.

Se la llevó por el camino, mientras ella les decía adiós con la mano.

—Está loca —dijo Mercy.

—Yo creo que es muy divertida —se rió él—. Mira que tengo para ti —dijo, sacando la mano de la espalda y mostrándole la flor.

—Sam, has gastado dinero —se quejó Mercedes.

—Mercy, ¿ya empezamos otra vez? —Protestó el chico.

—No, no —dijo agarrando la flor—. Es hermosa.

—Tú sí que eres hermosa —Sam se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

—Tardabas mucho, así que vine a buscarte.

—Venía a comprar la rosa, pero los chicos me retrasaron. Lo siento.

—Creí que te había pasado algo —dijo, preocupada.

—Estoy bien —la tranquilizó—. Y ahora, tengo hambre.

—¡Que raro en ti! —Se rió Mercedes.

—¿Nos compramos unas patatas fritas?

—¿Hay patatas fritas aquí?

—Sí, ¿no te lo dije? —Preguntó, despistado.

—No, no me lo dijiste —le respondió ella, frunciendo los labios.

—En este parque hay de todo, Mercy. ¡Es el mejor parque del mundo!

—Dijo el niño de cinco años... —Se burló ella.

—Vamos anda, que me muero de hambre —dijo, volviendo a agarrarla de la mano.

* * *

><p>Era ya tarde cuando Andrew llegó a casa de los Cooper. Había estado decidiendo toda la tarde si debería ir o no. Pero finalmente, las ganas de ver a Debbie habían ganado la batalla.<p>

Ella le abrió la puerta, riéndose a carcajadas.

Risas que murieron en el momento en el que vio a quién le había abierto.

—Hola —dijo secamente la chica.

—Hola... ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer? —Le preguntó, conociendo ya la respuesta.

Pero no llegó a responderle, dos niños llegaron corriendo del salón, parándose a cada lado de la chica. Si no fuera porque lo veía imposible, hubiese jurado que estaban como protegiéndola.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Le preguntó el niño.

Andrew intentó hablar pero Debbie se le adelantó.

—Se llama Drew, es amigo mío —les explicó.

—Hola —les saludó el chico.

—Hola —les respondieron los niños al unísono.

—¿A qué has venido? —Le preguntó Stacy, pizpireta.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Andrew.

_Quería verla a ella._

—He venido a pedirle a Debbie si podría ayudarme mañana con la ropa donada a la iglesia.

Debbie lo miró estupefacta. ¿A que venía eso ahora? ¡Hacía mucho que no se lo pedía!

—¡Qué guay! ¿Podemos ir también nosotros, Debbie? —Preguntó Stevie—. ¿Podemos? —Dijo, mirando a Andrew.

—¡Claro! No hay problema... ¿Tú que dices, Debbie? —Le preguntó Drew, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Supongo que podría pedírselo a sus padres.

Andrew se relajó. Debbie había aceptado pasar el sábado con él.

—¡Sí! —Chillaron los niños—. ¿Puede venir Sam también? —Le preguntó Stacy.

—¿Sam? —¿No se referían al Sam del día anterior, verdad?

—Es nuestro hermano —le explicó Stevie.

Andrew abrió la boca malhumorado pero la cerró antes de decir nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse luego.

Debbie le miraba esperando su respuesta.

—Sí. Claro que puede venir —les respondió.

Los niños miraron a Debbie contentos, ella también les sonreía.

—Mira Stacy, ¡corre que empieza Bob Esponja!

Los niños corrieron a sentarse en el sofá dejándoles solos.

—No me dijiste que eran sus hermanos —le reprochó Andrew.

—No me lo preguntaste.

—¿Qué te pasa Debbie? Te veo distinta.

—¿Para bien o para mal? —Le preguntó la chica, molesta.

—No... No lo sé. ¿Tiene que ver con él? ¿Es eso?

—Nos vemos mañana, Drew —dijo, abriéndole la puerta.

—Debbie, tienes que dejar de echarme de los sitios, es de mala educación.

Si por ella fuese podría meterse la educación por donde le cupiese.

—Hasta mañana, Drew —se despidió de él, una vez el chico había cruzado ya el umbral de la puerta.

Andrew notó cómo ella cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué sentía que la Debbie que él había conocido ya no existía? ¿Dónde había ido a parar su Debbie? ¿Y por qué la había visto tan guapa con lo desarreglada que iba? Porque estaba preciosa, sí, lo estaba.

Debbie se recostó sobre la puerta una vez que Andrew se había ido.

Le había dicho que sí a ayudarle con la ropa, aunque no le hacía bien tenerle cerca. Pero allí también estarían los niños, lo que hacía que ella sufriese un poco menos.

Además, le pediría a Sam que la acompañase.

Mercy no estaría en Lima el sábado, por lo que podría pasarlo con Debbie y con sus hermanos. Si él iba, quizás su sufrimiento se haría más y más pequeño.

¡Menudo sábado la esperaba! Pasar el día con Andrew, Sam y sus hermanos. Esperaba que los padres dejasen ir también a Stevie y Stacy, pues con lo niños delante, Debbie dudaba que los chicos fuesen a pelearse.

* * *

><p>Mercedes observaba cómo su novio devoraba sus patatas fritas a una velocidad pasmosa. Francamente, no conseguía entender dónde era que metía tanta comida.<p>

Ella se rió, centrando su vista en cómo engullía sus patatas con ketchup.

Ketchup que le había manchado toda la cara, por cierto. Y aún así, se veía guapísimo.

Guapísimo y sexy.

Se descubrió queriendo lamer su ketchup con sus labios y su lengua, pero... Había demasiada gente, así que se contentó con estirar su mano y limpiarle con una servilleta.

Él la miró dudoso.

—Tenías ketchup —le explicó.

Él se inclinó para besarla, invadiendo su boca con su lengua. Sintiendo el sabor de las patatas y el ketchup mezclarse con la mayonesa que ella había probado. Su lengua jugó con la de él, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para volver a respirar.

Cuando lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta de que no solo sus lenguas se habían unido sino también sus manos y brazos, dejando a un lado las patatas fritas y abandonándose a acariciar sus cuerpos.

Se fijaron, además, que varias parejas les miraban, pensando probablemente, que ese no era el mejor sitio para enrollarse.

Se sentaron bien, regresando las cosas a su sitio.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —Le preguntó Mercedes.

—Tú también tenías ketchup.

Ella sonrió. No, Sammy, yo tenía mayonesa, pensó la chica.

Siguieron comiendo, charlando y riendo hasta que el sol se fue y Sam tuvo que reconocerle a Mercedes que sí tenía frío.

Les había llegado el momento de irse aunque no querían, puesto que había sido uno de las mejores citas que habían tenido.

No, no había sido la mejor, ambos lo sabían.

Ese puesto lo ocupaba un día demasiado especial para ellos. Quizás el parque en el que habían estado aquella vez, no fuese tan hermoso como lo era éste y quizás el día tampoco había sido tan perfecto, porque aquella vez había llovido. Pero para ellos, ese día siempre sería especial, porque ese día, se habían amado por primera vez.

Se dirigieron al coche, alejándose de ese hermoso parque al que no tardarían en volver. Había sido un día maravilloso, una cita preciosa. Él la soltó de la mano para agarrarla de la cintura pegándola a él. Ella, a su vez, se destapó un poco el lateral derecho de su chaqueta para taparlo cuánto pudiese. Él le agradeció el gesto dándole un beso en el pelo. Mercedes Jones no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

><p>No solo se había hecho tarde para ellos, sino también para Artie y Quinn.<p>

—Estoy súper cansada. El español es agotador, ¡tantas conjugaciones verbales me matan! —se quejó ella.

—Pues anda que el francés...

—Nos falta el italiano, el chino y el alemán por aprender y ya los sabremos todos.

—No te olvides del latín —se burló Artie.

—Y el Na'vi y también el élfico —dijo Quinn entre risas.

Pero a Artie no le hizo tanta gracia, no sabía por qué.

—Gracias Artie, de verdad. Gracias por ayudarme.

—De nada, Quinn. Favor por favor, ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, empezando a recoger sus cosas.

Luego, se levantó de la cama rápidamente, preparada ya para irse. Pero su pie pisó algo que la hizo tambalearse. De no haber sido por Artie y sus fuertes brazos, Quinn estaría tirada ya en el suelo.

Artie.

Sus brazos.

Sus ojos.

Y sus labios... Estaba tan cerca de ellos que podría saborearlos nuevamente.

La chica se asustó, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Había querido besar a Artie? No podía ser.

Volvió a mirar sus ojos, intentando apartar la vista de su boca. Pero eso tampoco la ayudaba, sus ojos eran tan hermosos que le resultaba difícil no perderse en ellos.

Las piernas empezaban a fallarle de vuelta, despertándola de su trance. Había estado a punto de caerse y ni siquiera se había agarrado bien para no volver a resbalar, sino que lo miraba fijamente.

Artie pensaría que estaba loca.

Apoyó las manos en el reposabrazos de la silla y se estiró, quedando de pie enfrente de él.

—Ya... ya es tarde —balbuceó, recogiendo sus cosas—. Tengo que irme. Gracias por todo, nos vemos el lunes.

No le dio tiempo a responderle. Cuando Artie quiso darse cuenta, Quinn ya había abandonado su habitación.

—¡Quinn, espera! No... —Gritó, pero ella no regresó.

¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Artie levantó el camión de juguete con el que Quinn se había resbalado. Lo miró largo rato, intentando entender qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Luego, recogió los demás juguetes del suelo con bastante esfuerzo y los depositó en una caja. Le diría a Lucy que se los llevase de ahí, pues no quería que Quinn se hiciese daño por su culpa.

¿Y si se hubiese caído? ¿Y si se hubiese golpeado la cabeza? ¡O peor! ¡Malditos juguetes!

A él le encantaba jugar con Lucy con ellos, pero la seguridad de Quinn estaba por encima de todo.

Agarró de nuevo su guitarra, arrancándose a cantar nuevamente "Because you live" para darse cuenta de que la canción tenía razón. Ella lo hacía creer en sí mismo, cuando no lo hacían los demás. Artie notó cómo su pecho se inflaba de aire. No hacía ni diez minutos que se había marchado y ya echaba de menos a su Reina de Hielo.

* * *

><p>—¿Seguro que quieres que te deje aquí? —Le preguntó su novia deteniendo el coche delante del motel.<p>

—Sí, mis padres me acompañarán a buscarlos —le explicó Sam—. No te preocupes.

—Está bien —le sonrió.

—Te echaré de menos mañana —se sinceró él—. Mucho, ¡mucho!

—Yo también —dijo poniendo cara triste.

—¿A qué hora llegas el domingo? —Le preguntó él, colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Por la tarde, supongo. Creo que quieren comer allí y volver después a Lima.

—Ajá. Entonces, en la tarde me pasaré a hacerte una visita —le dijo.

—No sé si estarán mis padres en casa...

—Pero, ¿un amigo tuyo puede visitarte, no? Pues ya está.

Ella se rió ante la ocurrencia. Ya, ya... ¡Un amigo! Pensó.

—Te estaré esperando como Julieta a su Romeo. ¿Tú también treparás al balcón? —Se burló la chica.

—Mercy, tú no tienes balcón, sino ya me habría subido —dijo su novio, uniéndose a sus risas.

Se miraron a los ojos deteniendo sus risas y acercándose para despedirse.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, sintiendo su calor. Sus lenguas se juntaron, despidiéndose.

Sam acarició su rostro con sus dedos, agarrándola por la nuca instándola a que no se detuviese.

Pero tenían que parar. Debían detenerse.

Sam se separó, depositando un suave y rápido beso en su boca, sumándose así al otro.

—Te veo el domingo. Conduce con cuidado.

—Sí, descuida —le dijo mientras él abría la puerta y salía del coche.

La cerró girándose hacia el motel, cuando oyó cómo ella bajaba la ventanilla y le llamaba.

—Sam...

Él se giró hacia el coche.

—¿Sí?

—Mis patatas llevaban mayonesa —le respondió, soltando unas risas. Luego se despidió lanzándole un beso al aire, arrancando el coche y cerrando la ventanilla.

Cuando Sam entró en el motel y se miró en el espejo pudo ver que estaba rojo como un tomate, o más bien, ¡como el ketchup que sus patatas no llevaban!

¡Tonto!

* * *

><p>Media hora después, Sam y su madre llegaban a casa de los Cooper. Ya era bastante tarde, pero Dan y Debbie adoraban a los niños, así que la señora Evans respiraba tranquila sabiendo que sus pequeños estaban en buenas manos.<p>

—Buenas noches señora Evans —le dijo Debbie al abrirles la puerta, Stacy y Stevie llegaron corriendo.

—Buenas noches Debbie —le contestó.

—¡Mami! —Gritaron los niños abrazándose a ella.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? —Les preguntó acariciando su pelo rubio.

—¡Genial! ¡Debbie ha cocinado galletas y nos las hemos comido todas! —Chilló Stacy.

—¿No me habéis dejado ninguna? ¡Malos hermanos! —Se quejó Sam.

—No te preocupes, Sammy. Te he apartado algunas, sabía que tus hermanos terminarían por engullirlas todas —se rió Deborah—. Pasad, vamos.

Sam y su madre entraron a la casa. El señor Cooper apareció por detrás de su hija.

—¡Hola Sandra! —Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, Dan. Gracias por cuidar de mis pequeñuelos.

—No nos las des, sabes que les queremos mucho.

—Lo sé —le respondió la señora Evans.

—Venid, sentaos con nosotros —les pidió que pasaran al salón.

—Papá, me llevo a Sam un minuto para darle las galletas, volvemos ahora.

—Sí hija, ve —le respondió él.

Sam la siguió hacia la cocina, pero no debía ir lo suficientemente rápido, porque ella le agarró de la mano y tiró de él haciéndole andar más deprisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le susurró una vez llegaron allí.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —le dijo, sacando el plato de galletas del armario y ofreciéndoselas.

—Considéralo hecho —dijo el chico agarrando una.

—¿Cómo? Pero si aún no te he dicho de qué se trata...

—¡Da igual! Con "tantaj" que te "ebo" "eh" lo "minim" que "pueo" hacer por ti —intentó decir con la boca llena.

Ella le sonrió, no por el hecho de que hablase comiendo, sino por que hubiese aceptado sin ni siquiera preguntar de qué iba la cosa.

—A ver, dime. ¿De que va el asuntillo? —Le preguntó una vez ya había tragado.

—Andrew ha venido a verme.

—Ajá. ¿Y te ha pedido disculpas?

—No.

—¿Entonces a qué ha venido? —Preguntó Sam arqueando una ceja.

—Me ha pedido ayuda con la ropa que se dona a la Iglesia. Es mañana.

—A ver si lo adivino... ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Le dijo él.

—De hecho también ha invitado a tus hermanos.

—¿También?

—Sí, y tú "también" estás invitado.

—¿Me ha invitado él? ¡Qué honor!

—¿Vendrás? —Le preguntó, preocupada.

—Claro que sí, Debbs, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dijo, agarrando otra galleta—. Otra cosa más.

—¿Qué? —Le miró dudando.

—Intenta no babear mucho, ¿vale? No quiero resbalarme con lo gafe que soy y romperme una pierna.

—¡Muy gracioso! —Le dijo la chica, dándole un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

—¡Au! ¿Recibo por todas partes hoy o qué?

—Lo siento —la chica vio cómo él se frotaba el hombro—. ¿Sam?

—¿Sí? —Le respondió, prestándole atención.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—¿Qué le quieres? —Le preguntó.

—Sí —dijo triste.

—La verdad es que no, el otro día no me lo pareció al menos. Disimulas bastante bien.

—Gracias, son muchos años...

—No te preocupes, Debbie, mañana estaré allí para ti. Los Evans lo estaremos, que ni se le ocurra hacer nada raro, o le saltaremos encima.

—Ojalá hiciese "algo" al menos —pensó ella en voz alta.

—¿Crees en el destino Debbie?

—¿Yo? Yo creo en Dios —le contestó.

—Yo creo en ambos. Creo en Dios porque decidió que lo mío con Mercedes debía funcionar y creo en el destino que fue el que nos juntó. Hubo tantas señales, Debbie y yo no supe verlas —se descubrió explicándoselas—. Las coreografías en las que éramos pareja, mientras yo salía con Quinn: Valerie, Umbrella... El show del Rocky Horror... Si Sue Silvester no lo hubiese cancelado me habría dado cuenta antes de cuánto me atraía Mercedes. Si no hubiera sido por Rachel y su trío-pero-no-en-el-sentido-sucio-de-la-palabra, no estaría con ella. Fueron esas pequeñas cosas, ¡y tantas otras! El destino Debbie, es el destino. Si el destino te ha unido a Andrew, por algo será. ¿No crees?

—Pero es Dios el que se empeña en separarnos.

—Yo creo que sois vosotros mismos, no Dios. Tú ya te has dado cuenta de que le quieres, solo falta que él también lo haga. Y lo hará, Debbie. Se dará cuenta de ello, solo espero que cuando lo haga no le sea demasiado tarde

—Yo también lo espero, Sam —dijo la chica, cabizbaja.

—Ven aquí, dame un abrazo de oso.

Ella le sonrió, olvidándose un poco de todo. Creyó que sería difícil abrazarle después de haber soñado con él, pero cuando lo hizo sintió un alivio enorme. Su cuerpo se relajó, mientras él la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

—Si no se da cuenta, es que él, verdaderamente, no merece la pena —le susurró al oído.

—Gracias, Sam, eres un buen amigo —le respondió la chica.

—El mejor, ¿a que sí?

—Sin duda alguna —dijo separándose de él—. No sé que sería de mi sin ti —le confesó.

—Te corrijo, no sé que sería de la familia Evans sin ti, incluyéndome a mí.

Debbie intentó no llorar después de ese comentario tan bonito. Agarró una de las galletas y se la plantó en la boca al chico.

—Come y calla —le dijo, agarrando el plato y llevándolo al salón.

No llegó a entrar, algo de lo que estaban hablando su padre y Sandra Evans les detuvo.

—Debbie es un amor con los niños, Dan. Sin duda será una buena madre.

—No veo la hora de tener un nieto, Sandra. Verle correr por esta casa, volver a ser feliz en ella, viendo crecer a mis nietos.

—Su abuelo estará orgulloso de ellos —le dijo Sandra.

—Muy orgulloso.

Deborah sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban al escuchar a su padre. ¿Quería niños corriendo por la casa? Los niños de Andrew... ¡No era el único que los quería! Pero al paso que iba, ¡ni en el dos mil cincuenta!

—Vamos —la empujó Sam.

—No puedo.

—¡Venga Debbie! ¡Valor! —Ambos entraron en el salón—. Mamá, ¿quieres una galleta? Están muy ricas —dijo Sam, cambiándoles el tema de conversación.

—Claro hijo —le respondió ella, agarrando una galleta de la bandeja que le ofrecía.

Ellos tenían razón, pensó Sam. Debbie sería una buena madre. Lo había demostrado mil veces cuidando de sus hermanos. Y aunque era joven, no podía reprocharle que soñase con tener hijos pues él teniendo aún menos edad que ella, también lo había hecho. Como para no hacerlo... habiendo visto como Mercy se inclinaba sobre el carrito de Annie para acariciar su carita.

Su madre le llamó por segunda vez.

—Sam, cariño, tenemos que irnos, despídete de Debbie. Mañana la veréis otra vez.

—¡Yupiiiii! —Chillaron los pequeños—. ¡Adiós Debbie! —Ambos le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós niños. Sam, mañana venid por allí después de comer.

—Allí estaremos —dijo sosteniendo en sus brazos a Stacy y saliendo por la puerta.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Dan.

—Hasta mañana, señor Cooper —le respondieron todos.

—Son una familia adorable —le dijo su padre una vez que Deborah había cerrado la puerta—. Mira todo por lo que han pasado y aún así, son felices teniéndose los unos a los otros.

—Sí —Debbie estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

—Pero no les tengo ninguna envidia, porque yo te tengo a ti, Debbie, la mejor hija del mundo y mi ojito derecho —dijo, pasándole una mano por su cintura—. Te quiero, cariño.

—¡Oh, papá! —Se emocionó—. Yo también te quiero.

El besó su pelo rojo como lo había hecho durante toda su vida.

—Te pareces tanto a tu madre.

—Ojalá que algún día tenga la misma suerte que tuvo ella y encuentre a un hombre tan bueno como tú, papá.

—No cariño, ojalá que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo.

Debbie le besó en la mejilla.

—¿Ha quedado alguna galleta para mí? —Le preguntó su padre.

—Para ti siempre guardaré las mejores, papá.

—¡Esta es mi niña! —Se rió Dan, acompañándola a la cocina.

* * *

><p>—¿Te has echado la pomada? —Le preguntó su madre nada más salir del baño.<p>

—Sí.

—¿Seguro? —Insistió la señora Evans.

—Sí, mamá...

—Bien. Sam, hijo, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. El football es un deporte muy peligroso, y si tú no te concentras te pueden hacer mucho daño. Si vuelve a pasar, te sacaremos del equipo —le avisó su madre.

—No mamá, en serio, yo estoy bien, fue un golpe sin importancia.

—Se te ha quedado el ojo morado, no ha sido sin importancia. Dan se asustó en cuánto te vio, aunque comprendió que en el football pasan ese tipo de cosas, pero...

—Mamá, yo estoy bien, ya me he echado la pomada.

—Está bien —dijo su madre, esperando a que se acostase—. Te queremos hijo y nos preocupamos por ti. Si no fuese por tu ayuda, tu padre y yo no podríamos sacaros adelante —le confesó.

—No es verdad, mamá —negó Sam.

—Sí lo es, cariño —dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Tenemos el mejor hijo del mundo, todos deberían saberlo. ¡Y el más guapo! ¡Mira qué bien te queda el nuevo corte!

Él se rió. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con su madre.

Antes de nacer sus hermanos solían pasar algunos días juntos, ellos solos. Sam los llamaba "Los días de mamá"

Con la llegada de sus hermanos, su madre ya no tenía tanto tiempo para dedicarle, pero él la comprendía. Los bebés la habían necesitado mucho más que él.

—Descansa, hijo, duerme —le dijo antes de marcharse. Puede que él fuese el mejor hijo, pero sin duda tenía la mejor madre del mundo.

Se durmió pensando en su novia. Imaginando qué sería lo que estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Mercedes había terminado de hacer la maleta. Solo iba a estar día y medio pero no sabía qué llevar, así que se había descubierto metiendo un poco de todo.<p>

Sus manos, que rebuscaban en su armario, se detuvieron al encontrarse con la camiseta del equipo de Sam. No, esa camiseta no la llevaría al viaje, no quería perderla. Se quedaría en casa guardada, esperando a que volviese.

La sacó del armario y la olió.

No olía a él, lo que la desanimó por completo.

Se la puso, imaginando cómo los brazos de él la rodeaban y abrazaban dándole calor. Era una situación extraña, pero ella no podía evitar imaginársela.

Terminó de hacer la maleta y la dejó en el suelo.

Se quitó los pantalones del pijama y se acostó en la cama.

Quería sentir por completo la camiseta sobre su cuerpo, sobre su pecho y sus piernas, debajo de las sábanas.

Pegando la camiseta contra sí misma, pensó en él, en todo lo que había sucedido ese día. El dueto, la coreografía, Jesse St James, el puñetazo, el parque. Tommy y Annie, Sam...

Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida, agarrada al corazón de la cadenita. Le había prometido que la llevaría siempre con ella. Le había dado su palabra y Mercedes Jones, siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

><p><em>Si queréis que Sam Evans os lleve tambi<em>_én a ese hermoso parque, dadle clic a "Review this Chapter"._


	22. Operación: Salvemos el corazón de Debbie

_¡Y otro capítulo más! Aviso, se vienen capítulos muy angst. :( _

_Muchas gracias por leer el fic, gracias por vuestros reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario el ogro gigante que va con Mercedes últimamente, no existiría.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22: <strong>__**Operación: "Salvemos el corazón de Debbie"**_

Sam dio gracias a Dios de que el sábado hubiese llegado por fin. Podría dormir. ¡Dormir! Tenía tanto cansancio acumulado de esa semana... y todavía le dolía el cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, soñando con que Mercy estuviese a su lado, pero no. Ella estaba lejos de allí, probablemente a kilómetros de distancia. Ya la echaba de menos y solo había pasado una noche. Ese sábado sería distinto para él, ya no tenía que ir a la pizzería, ni al supermercado y tampoco la vería a ella, lo que más le importaba y molestaba en realidad.

Pasaría la tarde con Debbie y sus hermanos. Y con el paleto de Andrew. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no se ponía ya las pilas? Si no lo hacía pronto, alguien acabaría adelantándosele, y Debbie no se merecía tantos años desperdiciados. ¡No!

Así que, ese día pondría en funcionamiento su plan.

Sí, él quería pasar más tiempo con Debbie, era lo más razonable teniendo en cuenta que había ido a su casa a pedírselo, invitando de paso a sus hermanos y a él.

Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, la situación sonaba desesperada. Intentó ponerse en la posición de Andrew, creyendo que Debbie era Mercy e imaginándose exactamente lo mismo. Él iba a su casa a invitarla a que lo ayudase con las cosas de la Iglesia y Kurt estaba allí y terminando auto invitándose también.

Sam se quedó pensativo, quizás Kurt no fuese el mejor ejemplo, pues él era gay y Sam no. Intentó pensar en otro chico y el primero que se le apareció fue Puck.

Entonces volvió a imaginarse invitándola a ayudarlo, y los hermanos de Puck y él mismo, auto invitándose a ayudarles a ellos. Francamente, no sabía si él tenía o no hermanos, y le daba igual. Solo de imaginar que tendría que compartir el tiempo que pasaba con Mercy, con todos ellos, le hacía darse cuenta de lo que podía sentir Andrew en ese momento.

El chico había aceptado que él fuese, a pesar de lo mal que le había tratado y a pesar de los celos que lo invadían cuando abrazaba a Debbie. Si eso no era amor, Sam no sabía lo que era.

Así que Andrew debía saber lo que sería perderla, quizás eso le abriría los ojos. Para ello, Sam no debía despegarse de Debbie en ningún momento, no les podía dejar solos.

Debía notar que Deborah ya no le pertenecía a él, porque quizás, en el fondo, Andrew la sentía tan suya, que ya no hacía nada por retenerla a su lado.

Stacy, saltó sobre su cama, llamando su atención.

—Ya es tarde, Sammy. ¿No vas a levantarte de la cama? ¡Tenemos que ir a la Iglesia!

—Es temprano, Stace, déjame descansar un poco más.

La niña se resignó, pues no conseguiría levantar a su hermano.

—Stacy —la llamó el chico—. ¿Qué te pareció Andrew?

Ella se subió nuevamente a la cama, acostándose a su lado.

—Parece simpático... Stevie se puso celoso porque creyó que era el novio de Debbie, pero solo es un amigo. Aunque... —Bajó un poco la voz—. Yo creo que ella le gusta.

—¿A quién a Stevie?

—¡A Andrew! —Chilló, rompiendo el tono bajo de la conversación.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque la miraba como tú miras a Mercy cuando lleva faldas o vestidos.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Andrew se dejaba llevar por la lujuria? Sam se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Y también tartamudeaba! —Se rió con él Stacy—. ¡Era muy divertido!

—Me imagino —le respondió su hermano, sin dejar de reír. Para ellos quizás lo fuese, pero no para Andrew.

Con la ayuda de Stacy, había descubierto no solo que Andrew quería pasar tiempo con ella, sino que también la deseaba y se ponía nervioso al tenerla cerca. Definitivamente la fase uno del plan tendría los mejores resultados. Sam Evans estaba segurísimo de ello.

* * *

><p>Cuando Debbie llegó a la Iglesia, Andrew ya llevaba allí como media hora moviendo cajas y más cajas.<p>

Levantaba una en ese momento cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, con un pantalón corto vaquero, una camiseta de tirantes con una camisa gris de cuadritos por encima, y unas sandalias de color plata.

Estaba tan hermosa que la caja se le resbaló de las manos durante unos segundos. Ella se precipitó a ayudarle, sosteniendo también la caja y tocando su mano izquierda por casualidad.

El chico sintió su piel suave rozándole y agarró con más fuerza la caja, reprimiendo el deseo de dejarla en el suelo y agarrarla de esa mano que le tocaba.

Con esfuerzo la levantó mejor y la dejó sobre una mesa.

Se volvió hacia ella, al tiempo que la chica le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Drew —le dijo, sonriente. Al parecer estaba de buen humor.

—Hola Debbie —le respondió el chico, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —Le preguntó, girándose a ver el contenido de las cajas.

—Debbie... —La llamó él, tocándole el hombro.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito pedirte perdón —le dijo el chico, pausadamente—. Sé que me porte mal contigo y fue normal tu reacción. No es de buen cristiano juzgar a las personas. "Quién este libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra" —le recitó—. Obré mal y te pido perdón. Eres mi amiga, eres mucho más que eso, eres mi hermana —le mintió.

Le pareció verla sonreír ante el comentario. Andrew pensó que ella reaccionaría de otra forma al oírle y el hecho de que no lo hubiese hecho le dolió.

—Disculpas aceptadas —le dijo, restándole importancia—. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Por aquí, vamos a colocar la ropa en distintas edades y tamaños. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece perfecto —le contestó.

—Gracias por venir, Debbie, significa mucho para mí.

—La gente de la Iglesia siempre son lo más importante para mí, Drew.

Había venido por ellos, no por verle a él. Quizás no había sido buena idea invitarla.

La tarde no había empezado bien para él, y no tenía pinta de mejorar, pues pronto llegaría Sam y ella se pegaría a él como una lapa.

Durante un instante, Andrew deseó ser Sam Evans, para tener a Debbie con él durante todo el día. Pero su deseo se disolvió como una nube de humo. Estaba siendo egoísta. Ella había estado ahí para él durante tantos años y él no lo había aprovechado. La estaba perdiendo y aquello le dolía.

Le dolía demasiado, pero más le dolía el no haberlo reconocido antes. Lo que sentía por Debbie no era amistad, ni cariño de hermano.

Era amor. El más puro amor que podía haber creado Dios.

Y ella no sentía lo mismo, no lo hacía.

La vio ordenando la ropa de la caja que él había dejado sobre la mesa. Estaba totalmente concentrada, como si él no existiese. Fue en ese momento, cuando Andrew se odió a sí mismo por no tener el suficiente valor para amarla.

Pequeña, grande, pequeña, pequeña... Debbie intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero a pesar de poner todo su empeño en ello, su mente volaba hacia lo que había sucedido recientemente.

Le había rozado la mano y le había dado un beso en la mejilla. ¡Y no había enrojecido! Todo un logro sin duda, y lo mejor era que se estaba haciendo una actriz formidable. Le había costado esbozar esa sonrisa que había seguido al comentario de él.

"Eres mi amiga, eres mucho más que eso. Eres mi hermana".

¿Le podían dar un Óscar, no? A la mejor interpretación femenina sin duda alguna, porque no derramar lágrimas después de eso era prácticamente imposible.

Pero lo había conseguido y para colmo, le había sonreído. Y luego, se había puesto a colocar la ropa ante la mirada atenta del chico, haciendo que estaba súper concentrada cuando en realidad estaba mezclando ropa de bebé con ropa de adulto.

Vio cómo Andrew ya no la miraba y volvió a juntar todos los montones, empezando de nuevo.

¿Por qué Sam no venía pronto, para poder acabar con su sufrimiento?

Había sido mala idea el ir allí, pero la Iglesia la necesitaba, tal y como le había dicho a él. Solo que esa vez también le había mentido. Había ido a ver a Andrew.

Si la hubiese invitado a cualquier otro sitio, también habría ido. ¿Por qué era tan tonta?

_¡Sam! ¡Ven pronto, por favor!_

Sin embargo, ya había pasado media hora y los Evans todavía no habían aparecido.

Andrew no sabía si darle gracias a Dios o seguir rezando para que no apareciesen.

Aunque media hora cerca de ella sin decirle ni una sola palabra era para matarle.

Se armó de valor y se acercó a ella, por detrás.

—Te... ¿Te ayudo? —Se ofreció.

—No, no hace falta, muchas gracias Drew. Esta caja ya está casi ordenada —le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Hecho que le dejó boquiabierto. Su sonrisa, era preciosa.

Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron. Se giró para abrir, pero los niños Evans entraron en el lugar como un elefante en una cacharrería.

—¡Hola Debbie! —Chillaron ambos.

—Hola niños —les saludó la chica, dándoles un beso a cada uno.

Andrew observaba la estampa que se dibujaba delante de él, parecía una madre con sus hijos. Una hermosa madre.

Mientras Debbie le arreglaba una de las trenzas a Stacy, Sam entró por la puerta con una rosa en la mano.

Un momento, pensó él. ¿Esa flor no estaba en uno de los jarrones de la Iglesia? Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. ¡Sam había sustraído la flor del jarrón del altar! ¿Qué sería lo próximo, besar a Debbie delante de los niños? ¡Que ni se le ocurriese atreverse!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Andrew tenía ya los puños doloridos de tanto apretarlos con fuerza.

Y él lo hizo. No la besó en los labios, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca como para que Andrew se quedase sin aire durante un segundo.

Sam lo tenía claro. Si Andrew no fuese "un hombre de Dios" ya le habría atizado minutos atrás. La miró y luego saludó a Drew con la cabeza, analizando su reacción. Sin duda, su cara no reflejaba la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Fase uno del plan en marcha, pensó.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó, girándose nuevamente hacia la chica y colocando uno de sus mechones rojos detrás de su oreja derecha.

—Bien —le contestó ella, sonriéndole.

—Esto es para ti —dijo, entregándole la rosa.

—Oh, Sam, no tenías que haberte molestado, en serio —le contestó.

—No es una molestia, Debbie. Es una bonita flor para otra hermosa flor.

Oh, Debbie, pensó Andrew. ¡Si la ha robado del jarrón del altar mayor!

Debbie la aceptó, cogiéndola entre sus dos manos. Primero, no sabía qué diablos le ocurría a Sam y segundo, ¿por qué había robado la flor del altar mayor?

¡Un momento! ¿No pensaría darle celos a Andrew?

Porque desde ya, debería saber que eso no iba a funcionar. Quizás con otros sí, pero no con Drew.

—¿Te ayudo? —Le preguntó Sam, sacándola de su trance.

—Claro.

Tal y como Andrew había pensado... ¡Como una lapa! Pero en este caso, no se pegaba ella, ¡se pegaba él!

Los niños le llamaron en ese momento, provocando que dejase de mirarles.

—¿Nosotros que hacemos?

—¿Qué os parece si buscáis esa cajita de ahí de ropa de bebé y la contáis a ver cuántas cosas hay de cada?

—¡Vale! —Los niños, felices, se pusieron a ello.

Y Andrew, cabreado, se puso a hacer lo que mejor se le daba. Vigilar a la parejita.

Ambos charlaban en voz baja sin poder escuchar lo que decían. ¿Por qué no hablaban más alto? No tenía sentido,a no ser que fuesen cosas malas, de ahí el tono bajo para que los niños no les oyesen.

Se acercó un poco más, intentando escuchar su conversación.

—Estás preciosa —le decía.

—Ya... —Ella se rió ante su comentario.

—Lo digo en serio. Estás...

¿Eran alucinaciones suyas o Sam Evans la miraba como si quisiese comérsela?

Andrew trató de acercarse un poco más, levantando una caja del suelo.

—Sam... Los niños... —Le recordó, mientras veía cómo su amigo la agarraba por la cintura.

A Andrew se le resbaló la caja de las manos. ¡Que vergüenza! Si no pesaba nada... Todo el contenido de la caja cayó por el suelo, así que se dispuso a recogerlo.

—Cuidado, Padre. Que nos quedamos sin ropa —rió Sam, recibiendo una colleja por parte de Debbie.

Afortunadamente, Andrew no había visto como Deborah le golpeaba, así que podría seguir adelante con su plan.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó Debbie en un susurro.

—Darle celos —le respondió Sam.

—No funcionará.

—Sí que funcionará.

—Te digo que no —le insistió.

—Yo te digo que sí.

Andrew se les quedó mirando. Parecían haber pasado de la lujuria a la guerra en un segundo.

Sam lo disimuló en un abrazo, pegándola contra él. No la besaría, nunca lo haría. Le ayudaría, era su mejor amiga, pero por nada del mundo engañaría a Mercy. Su novia no se merecía eso, ni siquiera por su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento, Debbie —le dijo al oído—. Tendrás que contentarte con esto.

—No va a resultar —le respondió ella.

—Sígueme el rollo y verás como sí —luego elevó el tono de su voz—. Sé que adoras mi cuerpo, Debbie, pero, cariño, ¿puedes soltarme para que pueda respirar?

Andrew se tensó al oírle. ¡Esa no era forma de hablarle a una chica!

—Lo siento —la oyó decir Andrew.

¡¿Qué hacía disculpándose?!

—No te preocupes —le contestó Sam—. Me encanta sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío.

Andrew dio gracias a Dios de que los niños se encontrasen más lejos. ¡La conversación se estaba volviendo mala por momentos y estaban dentro de una Iglesia!

¡Y ella le estaba riendo el chiste, eso era lo último!

Andrew no lo podía soportar. Quería irse de allí, pero a la vez, le daba miedo dejarles solos. Aunque estaban los niños delante, así que obviamente no harían nada en ese caso.

—Sam... ¿Me ayudas con las cajas que tengo en el coche? —Le preguntó Drew.

—¡Con mucho gusto! No te muevas de aquí, eh. Vuelvo ahora —le dijo a Deborah.

—No pensaba irme a ningún sitio —se rió la chica.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Que se agarrasen de la mano? ¡No, por favor!

Con la cara que había puesto Drew, Sam comprendió que la fase uno del plan marchaba viento en popa.

Él había comprobado lo que verdaderamente Drew sentía por Debbie. Su hermana Stacy tenía razón, no solo le gustaba, sino que estaba seguro de que la quería.

La verdadera cuestión era si tendría cojones o no para luchar por ella. Quizás podía ayudarle a ver qué era lo que Drew sentía por su amiga, pero lo que no podía hacer era conquistarla por él. Si no se ponía pronto las pilas, acabaría por perderla y el chico no le caía mal. De hecho, no conocía nadie que la mereciese más que él.

Dios, ¿ayúdales un poco, no? Como nos ayudaste a Mercedes y a mí, pensó Sam. Debbie se merece lo mejor, ¿no crees que ya ha esperado bastante?

Sam pensó durante unos segundos si debía o no pasar a la segunda parte del plan. Quizás era demasiado pronto. Pero... ¿y si no tenía mejor oportunidad que ésta?

—Sé que Debbie te gusta —le soltó—, por eso, te exijo que te alejes de ella.

Andrew se quedó congelado frente al coche. ¡¿Qué estaba exigiendo, qué?! Un chico de diecisiete años le estaba exigiendo que se alejara de la mujer a la que amaba. ¡Antes muerto! Si lo acababa de conocer, ¡mientras que ellos se conocían desde hacía doce años!

—¿Cómo? —Quizás había escuchado mal...

—No te quiero cerca de ella.

—Ella es mi amiga... Mi hermana, no pienso alejarme de ella —¿Por qué se excusaba?

—¿Tú hermana? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Te acostarías con tu hermana? —Sam tenía que sacarle de sus casillas, era la única manera de que pisase la tierra.

—¡No!

—Pero sí lo harías con ella, luego no es tu hermana. Puede ser tu amiga, como también lo somos nosotros. Aunque claro... El celibato... Cierto, tú eres de los de sexo antes del matrimonio ¡no por favor! ¿Sabes lo que opino yo de eso? CHO-RRA-DAS.

Andrew se quedó boquiabierto mirándole.

En realidad, Sam no lo pensaba.

No lo pensaba en absoluto.

Es más, él respetaba las decisiones de la gente.

Sus propios padres lo habían hecho, habían esperado hasta después de la boda para perder su virginidad. Todavía se acordaba de la charla que había mantenido con su padre mientras salía con Quinn.

_—Así que asiste al club del celibato... —le había comentado su padre._

_—Sí._

_—¿Y a ti te molesta? —Le había dicho en tono serio._

_—No, claro que no. Es solo que... —Sam había enrojecido más de lo que había estado nunca—. Es difícil contenerse._

_—Lo sé, hijo. A mi me costó un mundo, pero estaba enamorado de tu madre y eran otros tiempos. Perdimos nuestras virginidades en la luna de miel, pero tuve que esperar varios años a que me diese el sí._

_—¿Y cómo hacías? —Le había preguntado, curioso._

_—Duchas frías, a todas horas. Y juegos, no demasiado fuertes como para no poder echarse atrás. Hijo, sé que ahora los tiempos han cambiado y los jóvenes ya no piensan en eso, pero fue bonito esperar. Yo me enamoré más de tu madre en el proceso y la primera vez fue... Bueno, fue maravillosa, de hecho tú naciste de esa vez._

_Sam había terminado escupiendo el agua que había bebido._

_—Papá, no me hacía falta saberlo, gracias._

_—Ya, supongo. Pero me hizo gracia ver tu cara —se había reído el señor Evans—. Luego de tenerte a ti, ya nos dedicamos más a nosotros durante años, hasta que llegaron Stevie y Stacy._

_—A mi me cuidaron los abuelos, papá —le había recordado, divertido._

_—Porque nosotros estábamos trabajando._

_—Ya... —Seguro que no trabajaban las veinticuatro horas del día—. ¿Les echas de menos?_

_—Claro que les echo de menos, muchísimo. El abuelo Samuel y la abuela Claire eran especiales, hijo. Debo agradecerles a mis padres lo que hicieron por nosotros, éramos muy jóvenes y nos habías llegado por sorpresa. Si no fuese por ellos, no tendríamos un hijo tan inteligente y responsable. Sam, prométeme que cuando nosotros nos marchemos con los abuelos, tú estarás ahí para tus hermanos —le había rogado su padre._

_—Papá, eso no tienes que pedírmelo._

_—Claro que no tendría que hacerlo, no es responsabilidad tuya._

_—¡Papá! Sabes a qué me refiero..._

_—Lo sé hijo. Sé que lo harás, pero necesitaba estar seguro de ello._

_—Te lo prometo papá. Nunca les dejaré solos, pero no digas que os iréis con los abuelos, para eso falta mucho._

_—El tiempo pasa hijo, para todos, hay que saber aprovecharlo._

Y sin duda, Andrew y Debbie no lo estaban aprovechando.

—Sé que tú también eres virgen —le dijo, mientras recogía una caja del coche y la llevaba hacía dentro.

¿Cómo que también? ¿Acaso se refería a Debbie? ¿Se lo había dicho a ella? ¿Con que intención? Por supuesto que eran vírgenes, pero... Pero, ¿cómo lo sabía Sam?

—¿A que te refieres con también?

—A Debbie por supuesto —le dijo, dirigiéndose a la sacristía—. Afortunadamente, pronto dejará de serlo.

—¿Cómo? —Le preguntó Drew yendo detrás de él.

—Ya le ha llegado el momento de saber lo que es un hombre de verdad —dijo, entrando rápidamente en la sacristía.

¡Espera! Pensó Andrew. ¡No puede ser! ¡No! Su Debbie no perdería la virginidad con él, ¡no! ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Creía que ella respetaba su decisión de no tener sexo hasta que se casase, pero parecía que ahora ya le daba igual. Todo, ¡todo por culpa de Sam Evans!

Andrew no volvió a dirigirles la palabra en toda la tarde para disgusto de Sam. Al parecer, lo que le había dicho le había hecho pensar. La cosa era si le habría animado a luchar por ella.

El chico la observaba riéndose, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Debbie le miraba de vez en cuando, aunque Sam intentaba que no lo hiciese, sosteniendo su cara y girándola hacia él cada vez que podía.

Andrew se cortaba porque los niños estaban delante, de no ser así, probablemente Sam Evans ya estaría más que muerto.

Él le daría unos días de ventaja, pero si dentro de una semana Andrew no había movido ficha, pasaría a la tercera parte del plan. Pedirle a Debbie que se alejase de él. Esperaba con los dedos cruzados no tener que hacerlo porque sufrirían tanto él al pedírselo como ella al saber que tendría que hacerlo.

Tienes una semana, Andrew, una semana, pensó Sam. Debería ser más que suficiente.

Para cuando ellos terminaron, los niños ya estaban cansados y sentados en las sillas mientras miraban comics que Debbie les había traído.

Sam se había guardado un sujetador en el bolsillo, ante la mirada atenta de Andrew.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Lo has visto? —Se lo mostró—. Es precioso... ¿Cómo crees que le sentará a Debbie? ¿Será de su talla? —Le dijo, observando su reacción—. ¿Lo mismo es pequeño no? Ella tiene bastante donde agarrar.

Andrew lo miró como si realmente fuese a asesinarlo.

Pero se contuvo, recordando que delante de él estaban Debbie y los niños.

—Déjalo en su sitio —dijo en tono serio.

Vamos Drew, pensó Sam. ¡Cabréate! Sé que no me pegarás, así que debo aprovechar ahora para picarte.

—Te he dicho que lo dejes en su sitio —repitió, apretando con fuerza su puño derecho.

—Vale, vale, ya está —le respondió él, metiéndolo en su caja correspondiente.

—Sé que robaste la flor del altar mayor.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Robar está mal, solo te diré eso. Si te vuelvo a pillar robando, se lo diré a Debbie y a tus padres.

—¿Por qué a Debbie? —Quiso saber.

—Para que sepa cómo eres en realidad.

—Entonces me aseguraré de que no me vuelvas a pillar —le sonrió divertido.

Así que quería que Debbie se desengañase de él. Bueno Andrew, vas por buen camino... Pensó Sam.

—Chicos, tenemos que irnos —les dijo a sus hermanos.

—Debbie nos ha prometido que nos llevaría a tomar un helado —le contó Stevie.

—Seguro que Debbie tiene más cosas que hacer, Stevie.

—No, no. Puedo ir, en serio. ¿Quieres... Quieres venir tú también, Andrew?

Durante un segundo, Sam creyó que le diría que no. Pero la sonrisa de Debbie le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

—Me encantaría —dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa y girándose hacia Sam, echándole una mirada que claramente podía querer decir: Me quiere cerca, Evans.

Sam se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Helados... perfecto. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

—¿Podemos ir en tu furgoneta, Drew? Mi coche es más pequeño para los cinco —le preguntó Debbie, ilusionada.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—¡Bien! —Chillaron los niños.

—¡Yo me pido ventana! —Gritó Stevie.

—No vale, yo también quería... —Se molestó Stacy.

—No os preocupéis, yo iré en el medio. Así podréis sentaros junto a las ventanas. ¿Qué os parece?

¿Que qué les parecía? Pensó Andrew. ¡Mal! El creía que Debbie se sentaría delante en el asiento del copiloto y ahora no solo no lo haría, sino que se sentaría allí Sam. Lo miró de refilón viendo como le sonreía. Al parecer, él también se había dado cuenta del asunto.

—Bueno Andrew, eso nos deja a ti y a mí. ¿Qué te parece?

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco. Se estaba hartando de Sam Evans. Demasiado.

Lo peor era que no sabía lo que Debbie había visto en él. ¿Cómo podía ser que esos dos niños adorables fuesen sus hermanos? Porque el chico no podía ser más grosero y mal hablado, y llevaba un ojo morado, lo que implicaba también la violencia. Además de ladrón... ¿Qué le había visto?

Luego, recordó lo que decían de él, ¿prostituto? En serio, ¿eso había visto en él? Andrew intentó borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. El chico tenía diecisiete años, no podía ser prostituto, ¿no?

Debbie era dulce e inocente, no podía buscar a alguien para... ¡No! ¡Por Dios Santo, Andy! Deja de pensar mal de ella, la conoces desde hace años por amor de Dios. Es tu Debbie. ¡Céntrate y recupérala! Se dijo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todos se habían subido al coche incluido Sam. Así que hizo lo propio y se subió, colocando bien los espejos antes de emprender la marcha.

Sam se rió viendo cómo Andrew colocaba bien el asiento, el cinturón y los espejos. Obviamente, ¡la seguridad ante todo!

Pero se fijó en cómo colocaba el espejo retrovisor interior, viendo cómo buscaba la visión del cuerpo de Debbie.

Ella no le miraba pues estaba colocando los cinturones de los niños, mostrando esa parte de su anatomía que a él también le gustaba de Mercy.

Observó cómo la miraba, como si la comiese con los ojos. Stacy tenía razón, Andrew se moría por su culo.

_¡Ay, Padre, te he pillado!_

Debbie se volvió hacia delante, haciendo que Andrew moviese rápidamente el espejo, casi desencajándolo completamente de su sitio. Sam no dijo nada, el plan iba más que bien y no quería fastidiarlo.

Para cuando llegaron al centro comercial, los niños ya habían cantado con Debbie todas las canciones de viaje. Incluida la de "Acelera, acelera, para ser conductor de primera" pero Andrew no se había dado por aludido.

Entraron en una heladería y fueron a sentarse. Sam esperó a que Debbie lo hiciese, para ponerse a su lado. Si Drew pensaba sentarse con ella estaba muy equivocado. Tendría que conformarse con Stacy.

La mesa era pequeña, así que Debbie cogió a Stevie y le sentó sobre sus piernas.

La camarera llegó a atenderles.

—¿Qué va a ser? —Dijo, abriendo un bloc de notas, y destapando su boli azul.

—Yo quiero un helado de nata y fresa —dijo rápidamente Stacy.

—Y yo de vainilla —le siguió Stevie.

—Yo quiero uno de chocolate —dijo Sam.

—A mí tráigame uno de nata y chocolate —le pidió Debbie.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a pedir tú, guapo? —Le preguntó la camarera a Andrew.

—Eh... —Balbuceó. ¿La camarera estaba intentando ligar con él?

—Tráigale uno de vainilla y chocolate, es su preferido —le dijo Debbie, medio molesta.

—¿Vainilla y chocolate? —Le preguntó la camarera, mientras jugaba con su pelo negro y lo retorcía en un tirabuzón.

—Sí, ese mismo —le dijo Andrew, recuperando el habla.

—Es una buena elección. Ahora mismo te lo traigo —le dijo, rozándole el hombro. Dejando a Andrew totalmente asombrado.

Y no solo a él. Debbie estaba que trinaba. ¿Pero qué se creía aquella estúpida camarera?

Sam puso una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo.

—Chsss, tranquila —le susurró al oído—, o se dará cuenta de que te has puesto celosa. Es el quién debe hacerlo, no tú.

Debbie intentó relajarse.

Lo sé, lo sé, pensó.

Sam la besó en la mejilla ante la atenta mirada de Andrew.

Flirtea otra vez con la camarera y la besaré de nuevo, Andrew. Más te vale no volver a hacerlo, pensó Sam.

—Aquí están los helados.

Uno a uno los fueron agarrando del soporte. Andrew lo agarró también antes de que ella dijese nada. Se inclinó para buscar dos servilletas, una para él y otra para Stacy, cuando su mano chocó con la de Debbie en el servilletero.

Ella la separó rápidamente, cediéndole la vez, ante la atenta mirada de Sam. Luego de que Andrew agarrase sus dos servilletas, ella recogió las suyas, una para Stevie, una para ella y otra... Para Sam.

Éste le acarició la mano que antes había rozado Drew. Borrando así, cualquier sensación que él pudiese haber despertado en ella.

Los helados estaban muy ricos, y muy pringosos también. Andrew vio cómo Debbie le daba a probar de su helado a Sam y viceversa. Ambos sonreían. Delante suya. Con Stevie en sus brazos. Como si de una familia se tratase... Andrew notó cómo le faltaba el aire, el aire... Empezó a toser y a toser sin parar.

La camarera llegó corriendo, pero Debbie ya se había levantado también.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te traigo...? —Le preguntó la camarera.

—A... agua, por favor —le respondió el chico.

Debbie le agarraba de la mano, preocupada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No... no... no es... nada —decía, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

—Aquí está el agua.

Debbie se la arrebató de las manos, abriendo la botella y tendiéndosela a él.

El chico dio pequeños sorbos a la botella, notando que ya se sentía mucho mejor.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Debbie, acariciando su cara.

—Sí, sí... —Dijo, cerrando sus ojos como un gesto reflejo al notar sus manos sobre su piel.

—Andrew —le llamó ella.

Él los abrió.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —Le preguntó la camarera.

—No, no. Gracias, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —le respondió ella, sonriéndole.

Debbie la miró como si fuese a asesinarla colgándola por los pelos.

Ella pareció entenderlo, porque se fue refunfuñando.

—¿Qué te pasó Drew?

—Creo que un trozo de cucurucho se había atascado y no me dejaba respirar.

—Nos has dado un buen susto —le dijo Stacy.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico.

Sam no dijo nada, comprendió que ya había hecho suficiente el idiota hasta el punto de casi matar al pobre Andrew. ¡Qué cucurucho, ni qué cucurucho!

Había sido el beso, el beso que le había dado a Debbie en la mejilla. Si se había puesto así por un beso en la mejilla, Sam se alegraba de no tener que besarla en los labios, porque con ese, Andrew la palmaba fijo.

—¿Seguro que estás mejor? —Insistió Debbie, poniendo su mano sobre su pelo rubio oscuro.

—Sí, sí. De verdad, no te preocupes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, regresando a su sitio y volviendo a sentarse con Stevie sobre sus rodillas.

Andrew le había dado un susto de muerte. Y con las prisas y el susto, había dejado su helado literalmente tirado encima de la mesa.

_¡Muy bien, Debbie! ¿Y ahora que?_

Lo envolvió en papel y lo echó en el cenicero. Los demás ya habían acabado el suyo, menos Andrew que se resistía a comerlo después de haberse atragantado con el cucurucho. ¡Pobrecillo!

En mala hora se le había ocurrido lo de los helados, un poco más y casi se había quedado sin Andrew.

Miró a Sam, viendo cómo fruncía los labios. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué? ¡Él no había tenido la culpa de que Andrew se hubiese atragantado con el cucurucho!

—Nos tenemos que ir —se apresuró a decir Sam—. Ya es tarde, chicos.

—Jooooo —protestaron los pequeños.

—Andrew, ¿ya estás mejor? ¿Podrías llevarnos hasta mi coche? —Le preguntó Debbie.

—Claro que sí, sin problema.

Pero sí lo había, Andrew no había estado a solas con ella en toda la tarde. Es más, casi se había muerto intentando volver a respirar, por culpa de Sam Evans. Lo peor era que sabía que a partir de ahora sería siempre así. No se libraría de Sam, ni aunque lo intentase. Lo que tenía que hacer era dejarle ver a Debbie que, puede que Samuel Evans estuviese ahí para ella, pero él no pensaba irse a ninguna parte.

* * *

><p><em>Si tú también quieres que Sam Evans te regale un sujetador, además de salvar tu corazón, dale clic a "Review this Chapter".<em>


	23. Set Fire to the Rain

_¡Otro capítulo más del fic! __Espero que os guste y que no me matéis :)_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, habríamos conocido a los padres de Mercedes.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 23: <strong>__**Set Fire to the Rain**_

Habían acostado ya a los niños en su cama del motel, contándoles un cuento y esperando que se durmiesen pronto.

Debbie había pasado una mala tarde, bueno, no mala, porque en realidad sí había sido divertida. Pero saber que podía perder a Andrew la ponía triste. No le perdonaba a Dios el susto que le había dado.

Se apartaron de la cama donde los angelitos Evans dormían y Debbie tiró de su camiseta hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado hoy? ¡Parecías el hermano gemelo de Paris Hilton!

Él frunció el ceño.

Emm... ¿No podía haberle comparado con alguien más...?

—¡Sam! ¡¿Qué diablos te has propuesto? —Le preguntó, en un tono elevado pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a los niños.

—¡Intento conseguir que despierte, Debbie! Que se dé cuenta de que te está perdiendo y quiera recuperarte.

Ella abrió la boca asombrada.

—Pero... ¡Es que no me está perdiendo!

—¡Ehhh! —Sonó como un pitido—. ¡Error! Claro que sí. Tiene que ver que ya no le revoloteas detrás como antes lo hacías.

—Más bien, quieres que piense que ahora revoloteo detrás de ti —le respondió, molesta.

—Veo que lo has pillado —se rió.

—A mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Ya te dije que no iba a funcionar. Drew me ve como su hermana pequeña. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Sam. Además, te ganarás problemas con Mercy —dijo ella, triste.

Él se rió más todavía.

—Por favor, Debbie, cualquier tonto se daría cuenta de que babea por ti. Me pegue a ti en la Iglesia y se le cayó una caja, te besé en la heladería y casi se atraganta intentando respirar. Por no decir, que te mira como si quisiese desnudarte... Y tu culo le pierde, de eso no hay duda.

—¡Sam! —Chilló Debbie.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Andrew se atragantó con el cucurucho!

Sam volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

—Si tú prefieres creer eso, tú misma. Yo sé lo que vi.

—Me resisto a creerte, Sam. Andrew no es así —dijo la chica con la voz rota.

—Drew es hombre, Debbie. Y los hombres pensamos en eso continuamente.

—¡Pero él no! Él...

—¡Él también lo hace! No importa que quiera ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, eso no quiere decir que no piense en el sexo, Debbie. Créeme, lo piensa. Yo diría que, últimamente, nada más aparte de ti y de tus preciosas piernas ocupa su mente.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Estaban entrando en un terreno prohibido. Demasiado prohibido para tocar.

—Ahora me dirás que tú no te lo has imaginado para nada.

—¿Lo qué? —Intentó no elevar la voz.

—Acostarte con él.

—¡Claro que no!

—Ya... No nací ayer —dijo el chico soltando una carcajada.

—Bueno, puede que... ¡Sí! Me lo he imaginado montones de veces, ¿vale? —Las mejillas de Debbie se colorearon como las de Heidi.

—¡Bien! Ahora que tú lo tienes claro y él también, solo tienes que esperar a que se decida. Y espero que sea pronto, porque si las dos primeras partes de mi plan no funcionan, tendré que pasar a la tercera.

—¡Un momento, un momento! ¿Qué es eso de un plan? ¿Y tiene tres partes? ¡O sea que ya lo tenías pensado y no me lo consultaste! ¿Cuáles son esas partes?

—No sé si debería decírtelas, al menos las dos primeras. Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que te ha gustado y lo que te gustará cuando lo sepas.

—Sam... ¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada malo, te lo juro. Bueno, quizás robar alguna que otra cosilla, pero todo lo hice por tu bien.

Ella le miró con ojos asesinos.

—Primera parte del plan —levantó un dedo en alto—. Pegarme a ti como si te adorase.

Ella se rió. Sí, esa parte la había llevado a cabo sin problema.

—Segunda parte... Prohibirle tenerte cerca, verte o hablarte.

—¡¿Le has prohibido que me vea? ¡Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza! ¿Qué te has fumado? —Elevó la voz, incrédula.

—Yo no fumo —se rió burlón.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, asombrada por su sarcasmo.

—Si le prohíbo que te vea, más ganas tendrá de verte. Si a eso, le sumas las ganas que ya tiene, el pobre hará ¡BOOM! Y si no se da cuenta así, es que es jodidamente tonto.

—¿Y la tercera parte?

—En caso de que las dos primeras no funcionen... —El chico se calló durante un segundo—. Debo pedirte que le olvides.

—¿Qué le olvide?

—¡Solo si las dos primeras no funcionan! Que estoy seguro de que si funcionarán, no te preocupes.

—Vaya mierda de plan.

—¡El plan es muy bueno! —Se quejó Sam.

—¡Tan bueno que casi le matas! —Le reprochó ella.

—Así que admites que no fue el cucurucho.

—¡No sé lo que fue! —La chica dudó por un segundo—. ¿Y la camarera? ¿Qué me dices de la camarera?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Estaba ligando con él.

—Sí, sí y él se dejaba... —Dijo Sam, irónico—. Estoy seguro de que hasta ella se dio cuenta de cómo te miraba.

—¿Tú crees? —dudó, confusa.

—¿Cuándo no llevo razón?

Ella rehusó contestar a la pregunta.

—Mencionaste robar... ¿Qué has robado?

—La flor del altar y un sujetador.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Para que quería un sujetador?

El chico se lo sacó del bolsillo de su camiseta y se lo entregó.

—Espero que sea de tu talla, porque tiene que vértelo puesto.

Ella volvió a abrir su boca, tanto, que por un momento creyó que se le desencajaría la mandíbula.

—¡Qué me estás contando!

—Le he dicho que es para ti, y él me obligó a dejarlo en su sitio. Lo hice obviamente, pero luego, cuando se dio la vuelta lo volví a coger. Tienes que ponértelo para que él lo vea.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que lo vea? Es ropa interior, va por debajo de la otra.

—Y yo que sé. No soy mujer, ya se te ocurrirá algo... Otra cosa más.

—Ajá —dijo, guardándose el sujetador en el bolso.

—Le he dicho que quieres dejar de ser virgen y que planeas hacerlo conmigo.

—¡¿Que qué? —La chica chilló tanto que Sam tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano para que se callase. No fue así, pues ella siguió soltando improperios que Sam no llegó a oír.

—Baja la voz, los niños duermen.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él la soltó por fin.

—¿Se puede saber que te fumaste hoy?

—¡Que no fumo!

—¡Sam!

—Se lo dije para que espabile. Era el tiro de gracia. Si no abre los ojos con eso, dalo por imposible.

—Te vas a meter en problemas con Mercy, Sam.

—Mercy no se enterará, Debbie, no te preocupes. Además, es mi manera de pagarte todo lo que me has ayudado a mí y a mi familia.

—Buena manera de pagar, sí señor.

—¿A que sí? Anda que... Si lo consigo, me deberás tú, más que yo a ti.

Ella le sonrió. Cuánta razón tenía.

—Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde ya.

—Sí, pero recuerda. Mañana iré a la Iglesia y haremos nuevamente el paripé.

—¿Otra vez? ¿No crees que ya ha tenido suficiente con lo de hoy?

—No. Ni de coña, no hasta que mueva ficha al menos. Después me apartaré.

—Está bien... Buenas noches, Sam.

—Buenas noches, Debbie, sueña con cosas bonitas.

—Créeme, lo haré —le dijo, sonriente.

Sam cerró la puerta detrás de ella. ¡Menudo día!

Y lo mejor era que mañana regresaba Mercy, que para él sin duda era lo más importante. Todavía tendría que esperar a la tarde, ojalá que el domingo pasase tan rápido como el sábado.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a acostar, no esperó a que sus padres volviesen pues quizá volvían tarde y él, necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para descansar.

Los golpes ya no le dolían y el ojo de vez en cuando le daba pinchazos, pero ya iba mejor.

Se durmió pensando en lo que estaría haciendo su novia en ese momento. No desconfiaba de ella, pero le dolía tenerla lejos y no poder hablarle.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones mentiría si dijese que no llevaba todo el día del sábado soñando con reencontrarse con su novio. Un día lejos de él le parecía mucho más que un día. Un mes, un año. Era algo difícil de soportar. Sabía que la gente se reiría de sus pensamientos, diciéndole que un día no era nada. Pero ella estaba con Sam Evans, en un día podían pasarle demasiadas cosas. ¡Sino, que le preguntasen a él cómo había transcurrido su semana!<p>

Le había dicho que volvía el domingo por la tarde, pero finalmente, los planes habían cambiado para suerte de ella, adelantando su llegada a la mañana.

Y ahí estaban los Jones, en el coche llegando a Lima, Ohio. Deseando por fin, volver a su casa y descansar.

—Papá, no vamos a llegar a tiempo.

—¿A qué hora te dijo Kurt? ¿A las once y media?

—Sí.

—Cariño, son las doce, ya no llegas a la misa a tiempo de todos modos.

—Papá, quedé con él después de la misa, por eso, te digo que no vamos a llegar.

—Depende de cuánto dure la misa.

—Acabará sobre las doce y cuarto, supongo —le contestó su hija, encogiéndose de hombros.

Primero, no había quedado con Kurt. Segundo, no sabía ni a qué hora empezaba y tercero, Sam no tenía ni idea de que ella se dirigía allí, así que era prácticamente una sorpresa.

—Pfff, ¡menudo embotellamiento! ¡Tú, pasmarote, ¿qué miras? Tira palante, que mi niña ha quedado.

—¡Papá!

—Lo siento, Mercy, tendrás que bajarte aquí si quieres llegar a tiempo, cariño —la miró por el espejo retrovisor.

Su madre también la miró, esperando su respuesta.

—Vale —agarró su chaqueta y salió del coche—. Os veo después, adiós.

—¡Ten cuidado! —Gritó su madre viendo cómo se alejaba.

Bueno, pensó Mercedes. Segunda parte del plan llevada a cabo con éxito, librarse de sus padres. La primera parte era llegar a tiempo, y si no corría, probablemente se le escapase antes de darle la sorpresa.

Giró hacia la izquierda calle abajo, y recorrió otras dos antes de divisar por fin, la iglesia delante de ella.

Levantó su mirada al cielo. Iba a llover, las nubes ya se localizaban encima de ellos. Pronto llovería, quién sabe, quizás empezase a llover en el momento en que ambos se reencontrasen, en el que ambos se besasen y se abrazasen con fuerza.

La lluvia que les había unido una vez, les uniría otra más. Sam a veces bromeaba diciéndole que la lluvia les pertenecía y que eran ellos dos los encargados de traerla cuando eran felices.

Quizás tuviese razón, pues los grandes momentos que habían compartido juntos, habían tenido lugar en días lluviosos. No todos por supuesto, pero la primera salida, la primera vez...

Un trueno resonó sobre su cabeza y ella corrió a resguardarse debajo de una cornisa, viendo cómo la gente empezaba a salir de la iglesia.

Vio salir a Stevie y a Stacy agarrados de la mano de sus padres, pero Sam no iba con ellos.

¿Y si no había ido?

No, iba a ir. Él se lo había dicho. Seguramente, estaría dentro todavía con Quinn.

Dos minutos después, la rubia salía sola de la iglesia y Sam no estaba con ella.

¿Dónde estaba?

Ya no salía nadie de la iglesia. Debía resignarse, Sam no había ido.

Sin embargo, alguien salió rápidamente por la puerta. Todavía quedaba gente dentro.

El chico que había salido corriendo, se giró hacia la entrada de la iglesia antes de agachar la cabeza y marcharse de allí.

_¡Que chico más raro!_

Detrás de él apareció Sam. Tan guapo como siempre. ¡Oh Dios, cuánto le quería! ¡Y cuánto le había echado de menos!

Iba a gritarle, cuando él volvió a entrar, saliendo nuevamente.

Mercedes se quedó blanca.

No le gritó.

Nada salió de su boca.

Él había vuelto a salir.

Sam había vuelto a salir de la iglesia, agarrado de la mano de una pelirroja.

No solo la agarraba, sino que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de ella. Mercedes no supo si gritar o callar.

La pareja se detuvo delante de la iglesia. Sus manos se soltaron y Sam llevó las suyas al rostro de la chica, acariciándole el pelo.

Una gota cayó sobre Mercedes, una gota a la que siguió otra y luego otra.

Estaba lloviendo.

Llovía para ellos.

Mercedes se unió a las nubes, llorando. Sacando toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro.

Sam se apresuró a tapar a la chica con su chaqueta por encima de su cabeza, pero ella la rechazó, riéndose. Él la acompañó en sus risas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, volviendo a agarrarse de su mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza y corrieron, corrieron lejos de allí. Lejos de la lluvia y lejos de una Mercedes con el corazón completamente roto.

Sam.

Mercedes salió de debajo de la cornisa, sintiendo cómo las gotas de lluvia acompañaban su llanto.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Sam?

No lo esperaba de él. No, no de él. Puede que de cualquier otro chico lo hubiese esperado, pero no de él. Verle besándola, entrelazando sus dedos con los de esa chica, no la ponía triste. Le provocaba arcadas. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Se arrimó de nuevo a la pared. Le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba respirar.

Respirar.

Sam.

Su Sam.

¿La había engañado o se había burlado de ella?

¡Después de todo por lo que habían pasado! Después de... ¡Por Dios! Llevaba tanto tiempo con él. Le había entregado todo. ¡Todo! Y él se había burlado de ella, mientras se moría por él. No podía ser, él la quería. No, no podía ser, se negaba a creerlo. Pero, ¡lo había visto! Quizás si se lo hubiesen contado no lo hubiese creído pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos y eso le había roto el corazón.

¡Acaso estaba con esa chica mientras estaba con ella? ¿Quién era ella? Quinn no se la había mencionado. ¿Por qué?

Sam... ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

Se separó nuevamente de la pared, cayendo sobre ella las gotas de lluvia. Caminaría hasta casa sin detenerse y allí olvidaría todo lo ocurrido y le olvidaría a él.

Empezó a caminar, sintiendo cómo la cadenita rebotaba en su pecho. Durante el viaje, la había llevado escondida, pero se le había salido en la carrera hacia la iglesia.

La tocó con sus manos, notando cómo regresaban sus ganas de vomitar.

¡Él le había regalado la cadena después de haber sido golpeado por Max por su culpa!

No lo lograba entender, cómo era posible que el Sam que la había defendido de Max y que se había peleado con Jesse fuese el mismo que acababa de ver salir de la iglesia agarrando a otra chica. No podía ser.

Mercedes seguía llorando, pero ya solo sentía la humedad de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ella.

La lluvia. La lluvia era suya. Era de ellos.

Y ahora ya no la tenían. Él se la había llevado, como todo. Se lo había llevado todo con él, incluida la lluvia.

En su mente comenzó a sonar su canción preferida de Adele, "Set fire to the rain". Irónico, pensó Mercedes.

Sí, era su canción favorita, lo que no sabía era que también formaría parte de su biografía.

Intentó cantarla, descargando así, toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

_"I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it,_

_It was dark and I was over,_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,_

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,_

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name"._

Pero al llegar al estribillo, su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar, quedándose sola nuevamente, con sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos que la estaban matando lentamente.

Su primer beso, la primera vez que se habían agarrado de las manos, la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, el primer te quiero, la cadenita, los paseos juntos, las canciones, las películas, los miedos e inseguridades, la vergüenza ya olvidada, Sam...

¿Por qué? No paraba de preguntárselo.

Si tan solo pudiese entenderlo, si tan solo... ¡Ah! Quiso gritar de impotencia.

El viernes lo había tenido todo. ¡Todo! La felicidad al alcance de su mano. Y ahora, todo se había derrumbado por completo en menos de un segundo como si de un castillo de naipes se tratase.

Ese día había comprendido todo lo que quería de él. Quería un futuro a su lado, no importaba cómo, quería una familia. Quería criar a sus hijos, quería verles crecer con él. Se había muerto de miedo al darse cuenta de ello, porque esos sentimientos eran realmente importantes para una chica de tan solo diecisiete años. Pero todos esos sueños se habían quedado reducidos a cenizas. Ya no existían, ya no tenían sentido.

Sus piernas flaquearon a punto de hacerla caer al suelo, se sentía débil, demasiado débil. Y tremendamente estúpida.

¿Cómo podía haber creído en su palabra?

Había estado con Quinn y con Santana, una rubia y una morena. Preciosas. Y ahora estaba con ella y también con una pelirroja.

Con... ¡Oh Dios mío! Una rubia, una morena... Ella... Una pelirroja... ¡No! ¡Solo le faltaba una asiática! ¡Tina!

Mercedes sintió ganas de vomitar de nuevo, se recostó contra la pared, deslizándose sobre ella y cayendo al suelo.

¡Las coleccionaba! No podía ser de otra forma. Eso explicaba porque había estado con ella.

Se tapó la boca asustada.

Necesitaba estar con alguien como ella, estaba en su lista. Mercedes lloró todavía más fuerte.

La tenía a mano, la había escogido a ella, desde el baile, desde el funeral de la hermana de Sue. Se había propuesto conquistarla y lo había conseguido.

Ella se había enamorado como una tonta de él. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la había escogido a ella y no a otra? ¿Por qué tenía que haberle hecho tanto daño?

¡Cabrón! Susurró con un hilillo de voz, con toda la fuerza con la que le era posible.

Finn se lo había advertido y ella no le había hecho caso. Finalmente sí tenía razón, y Santana también lo había visto venir.

Se agarró a sus piernas, tirando de ellas contra su pecho. Había dejado de llover pero las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por su rostro.

Sam las coleccionaba.

Se compadeció de la chica pelirroja, pues lo más seguro era que ella no supiese de su existencia, ni supiese a lo que se dedicaba Sam Evans.

Se levantó, recuperando sus fuerzas. Debía regresar a casa, debía volver y tirar todo lo que tenía de él.

Todo.

Sacó dinero de su cartera y buscó una parada de taxis, quería llegar cuánto antes a casa.

Veinte minutos después, se encontraba en la puerta delantera, girando la llave sobre la cerradura.

Estaba en casa, por fin.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Gritó, pero pasaron unos segundos y nadie le contestó.

Se dirigió a la cocina, buscando la nota que sabía que estaría colgada en la nevera.

La despegó y la leyó en voz alta.

"Cariño, espero que te lo hayas pasado genial con Kurt y hayas regresado tarde. No me gustaría que te quedases sola en casa. Nos han invitado a una comida de última hora, a mí no me apetecía ir pero tu padre me ha convencido. De todos modos, espero que nosotros volvamos a casa antes que tú.

Te quiero."

No había sido así, ella había vuelto antes. Y francamente, se alegraba de que sus padres no estuviesen en casa. Quería estar a solas, pensar.

Quería descansar.

Subió las escaleras, quitándose rápidamente la ropa mojada y tirándola al cubo de la ropa sucia.

Agarró una toalla y entró en la ducha, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente.

Se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo puesta la cadena, todavía no se la había quitado. La desabrochó y la dejó fuera de la ducha sobre el armario del baño.

No la quería en contacto con su piel, ni a ella, ni a su dueño.

Jamás volvería a tocarla.

El agua cayó sobre ella relajando su cuerpo.

Las gotas de lluvia estaban frías, sin embargo, las gotas que caían ahora sobre su cuerpo la revivían.

Se envolvió en la toalla y salió de la ducha, pasando por delante del espejo. Se negó a verse, pues probablemente estuviese peor de lo que parecía. En lugar de eso, agarró el corazón entre sus dedos, y se lo llevó consigo a su habitación La cadenita golpeaba su mano con cada paso, recordándole así todo lo que había pasado.

No podrás olvidar, pensó Mercedes. Por mucho que lo intentes.

Arrojó la cadena encima de la cama, y buscó ropa para cambiarse. Dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de ella estaba en la maleta, y ésta seguía esperando a que ella fuese a buscarla al coche. Ya no pensaba volver a salir para buscarla, así que agarró lo primero que encontró y se lo puso. Su pijama de letras, formado por unos pantalones cortos lilas, una camiseta de tirantes malva y una chaqueta lila con las letras en malva, el mismo color de la camiseta.

La puerta del armario se atascó cuando quiso cerrarla.

Empujó pero algo impedía que se cerrase con facilidad. La abrió esperando encontrarse con ropa mal doblada o algo así.

Pero lo que vio no le gustó.

Lo que impedía que la puerta de su armario no cerrase era la camiseta del equipo de Sam.

La sacó de allí, arrojándola sobre la cama, haciéndole compañía a la cadena y cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que el armario retumbase ante el portazo.

Buscó más cosas de él, arrojándolas todas a la cama. Fue ahí cuando vio la rosa roja que él le había regalado el viernes. Estaba en un jarrón, no se había marchitado, todavía estaba bien. La olió, como la había olido aquel día.

Ese viernes en el que había vivido una cita de ensueño, en la que habían reído, en la que se habían divertido.

Su sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Sam.

Su risa.

Ya no eran de ella, ahora pertenecían a la pelirroja que llevaba de la mano.

Junto todas sus cosas, queriendo tirarlas, olvidarse de ellas. Pero no era ella la que debía hacerlo.

Él lo había fastidiado todo, lo había echado todo a perder. Él debía tener todas esas cosas, se las devolvería y que hiciese con ellas lo que le diese la gana.

Como si las quemaba.

Sus manos acariciaron la foto del baile. Rachel Berry estaba ahí con ellos. Todo había nacido en ese baile.

Había gente que decía que todo empezaba siempre con un baile, pues bien, ella odiaba esa frase y odiaba ese baile.

Estrujó la foto un poco, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que estaba haciendo. Soltándola al momento como si le hubiese quemado en las manos.

Se tumbó en la cama, quedando frente a frente a la camiseta del número 6.

El viernes por la noche se la había puesto para dormir, y ahora daría lo que fuese para poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y que él, no se la hubiese dado.

La agarró con sus manos, pegándola a su pecho. No podía evitar querer abrazarla como si lo estuviese abrazando a él. Hasta ese punto llegaba, ¿qué sería lo próximo? ¿Suplicarle su amor? Pensó.

Mercedes Jones no le suplicaba a nadie.

Pero ahí estaba ella, abrazada a su camiseta, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas volvían a resbalar por su rostro.

¿Por qué? Preguntó en voz alta. Y al oírse, se derrumbó todavía más.

¿Él la había querido verdaderamente? ¿O se burlaba de ella? ¿Por qué su corazón se volvía loco diciéndole que confiase en él, cuando su cabeza le recordaba todo el tiempo lo que había visto?

Era un dolor grande, demasiado grande. Más que no tener pareja para el baile, más que esperar que un chico te invitase a salir. Era devastador.

Y a pesar de todo, no podía olvidar sus momentos de felicidad juntos. De felicidad fingida por su parte. ¿Por qué fingía? ¿La había querido?

Cansada y abrazada a la camiseta, se quedó dormida.

No volvió a despertarse hasta más tarde, con el timbre de la puerta.

Se desperezó mirando el reloj, las seis de la tarde.

¿Había dormido tanto tiempo? ¡Si ni siquiera había comido!

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras sin cambiarse, ni asearse. Abriendo la puerta.

—¡Dios! ¡No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verte! —Sam entró en la casa como un huracán, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y besándola como nunca.

La rodeó con sus brazos, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

¡No! Ella no quería. No con esas manos que habían acariciado a la otra. Ya no le permitiría tocarla nunca más. Nunca más.

Intentó separarse, pero él se resistía a dejarla ir.

Estaba siendo bruto, muy bruto, tocándola por todas partes. Era asqueroso.

Su ropa estaba mojada, como lo había estado aquella vez, y se le pegaba al cuerpo. Mercedes sintió deseos de llorar de nuevo. Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole chocar contra la puerta.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Mercy? —Le chilló—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Quiero que te vayas.

—¡¿Qué?

—Vete de mi casa, Sam.

—Mercy... —El chico estiró sus manos para tocarla de nuevo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y le empujó al exterior, dándose prisa en cerrarla antes de que él reaccionase.

—¡Mercy! —Gritó el chico desde el otro lado—. ¡Ábreme la puerta!

—¡Vete Sam, vete y no vuelvas!

—¡¿Qué cojones te pasa? —Dijo, desesperado.

—¡He dicho que te vayas!

—No me iré, me quedaré aquí hasta que me abras.

—Te irás Sam, antes de que lleguen mis padres, te irás.

—¡¿Por qué?

—Porque me lo debes y lo sabes.

¡Sam no sabía nada! Absolutamente nada. No solo le había rechazado sino que también le había echado de su casa. Pero en algo tenía razón.

No merecía meterse en líos por su culpa, así que en cuánto divisase el coche de sus padres, se largaría de ahí pitando. Pero mientras no llegasen, Sam Evans no pensaba moverse de allí.

Se deslizó sobre la puerta, doblando sus rodillas, sentándose en el suelo. ¿Por qué Mercy se había limitado a echarle sin darle una explicación? ¿Y porque sentía que verdaderamente, él tenía la culpa de todo aquello? ¡Él no sabía lo que había hecho! No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Mercedes estaba sentada, en la misma posición que Sam, del otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que él todavía seguía ahí, lo que le hacía sentir una llama de esperanza.

Sabía además que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, pero todavía no estaba preparada, ni física ni mentalmente, lo había comprobado antes al ver cómo la besaba de nuevo.

No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron ahí sentados con la puerta separándoles. Pero cuando el coche de sus padres llegó, Sam ya no se encontraba allí, le había hecho caso. Al parecer todavía sentía que le debía algo.

Corrió escaleras arriba para recoger las cosas que había dejado encima de la cama, guardándolas en el cajón. Se lavó la cara, deseando no llorar. Aunque sabía que cuando volviese a estar sola, no podría evitar hacerlo nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Mercedes faltó al colegio.

Se arregló como todos los días y salió de casa, pero no acudió al McKinley. Se había pasado toda la noche llorando y sus ojos le escocían de llorar y no dormir.

Aunque los lunes no había Club Glee, Mercedes sabía que tendría que verle por los pasillos. Y no debía hablarle allí. A pesar de que sí se lo mereciese, no pelearía con él delante de todo el instituto.

Su madre la despidió, diciéndole que tuviese cuidado y ella, se sintió culpable por mentirle. Por no decirle que tenía pensado faltar a clase por un chico.

Se subió al coche y se fue, lejos de allí, lejos de su casa. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué sería lo próximo que haría?

* * *

><p>Debbie se despertaba tarde la mañana del lunes. El domingo había sido demasiado raro para ella. Quizás hacerle caso a Sam no fuese lo mejor que podía haber hecho, pero solo por ver la cara de Andrew al salir de la iglesia, había valido la pena intentarlo.<p>

Mentiría sino dijese que le gustaba verle sufrir. Le quería, y después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaba empezando a sentirse querida, solo que esa persona no era él.

Se había puesto nerviosa al sentir los dedos de Sam entrelazando los suyos, aunque dudaba que él lo hubiese notado.

Solo Andrew le había agarrado la mano así, cuando eran jóvenes, y de eso, hacía ya muchísimo tiempo.

Se levantó, mirándose al espejo, ¡estaba hecha un desastre! Pero después de tanto tiempo, era feliz finalmente. Al menos, volvía a sonreír y todo gracias a Sam.

Bajó a desayunar sin molestarse en ducharse ni cambiarse de ropa. Tenía hambre así que se dirigió a la cocina, buscando algo para comer.

Su padre no estaba allí, le había dejado una nota encima de la mesa, diciéndole que se marchaba a la ciudad.

Vale, pensó. ¡Sola en casa!

Así que puso un poco de música y se preparó un sándwich de pavo y queso de los que tanto le gustaban.

Bad Romance de Lady Gaga empezó a sonar en la radio y Debbie subió el volumen, saltando y bailando.

Llevaba puesto el sujetador que Sam le había dado, que por supuesto, le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

La camiseta era de tirantes y sus pechos parecían servidos en una bandeja de plata por el tamaño de su ropa interior.

El timbre sonó y sonó más de una vez, pero ella no lo oyó.

_"I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_and all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance"_

Cuando se dio la vuelta en pleno baile, se quedó muda al ver que Andrew se encontraba frente a frente a ella observándola.

—¡Drew! —Chilló la chica, corriendo a bajar el volumen de la radio—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—La llave de la maceta, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo, mostrándosela y dejándola sobre la mesa.

Ella se quedó blanca. Se había olvidado de sacarla de allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó, dándose la vuelta y recogiendo la mesa.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

¡Por fin! ¿Había llegado el momento? ¿Se iba a declarar? Oh Dios, ¡y Debbie con aquellas pintas!

—¿Sí?

—Es sobre Sam.

¿Sobre Sam? ¡Un momento! Esa conversación no parecía dirigirse hacia donde ella quería.

—Debes dejar de verle.

—¿Cómo?

—Te prohíbo que le veas.

—¿Me prohíbes que le vea? ¿¡Vamos! ¿Por qué razón?

—Es una mala influencia para ti.

—¡¿Una mala influencia para mi? ¡No me jodas, Drew! ¡No pienso dejar de verle! —Le gritó enloquecida.

El chico dio un paso atrás asustado por lo que le había dicho y por cómo se había expresado. Esa no era su Deborah. Su Debbie no llevaba ropa ceñida, ni sujetadores que apretaban sus pechos hasta no poder respirar. Sujetadores... sujetador... ¡Era el sujetador de Sam! ¡El que pensaba regalarle! Lo había vuelto a coger después de haberlo dejado en su caja. ¡Oh Dios mío! Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Debbie... —Dijo su nombre en un susurro, que ella sintió lleno de lástima.

—No me llames así, no tienes ningún derecho. Para ti soy Deborah.

—¿Y Sam sí los tiene verdad? ¡Sam si puede llamarte Debbie! —Le reprochó, furioso.

—¡Sam puede llamarme como quiera! —Chilló ella.

Andrew no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Pareces su fulana! —Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y según salieron por su boca, las palabras le pesaron en el alma.

Ella reaccionó, dándole una fuerte y sonora bofetada, ´provocando que su cara se girase hacia un lado.

Él la siguió mirando, viendo cómo sus pechos bajaban y subían por la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Viendo cómo sus ojos le miraban con desprecio. Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Agarró su rostro entre sus dos manos y la besó.

La besó con urgencia, con pasión, con todo el amor reprimido durante años.

Sus labios eran tan dulces, y tan cálidos y...

_¡Ahh!_

Andrew se separó, tocándose el labio.

¿Le había mordido?

¡Ella le había mordido!

La chica le miró desafiante. No lloraría, se prometió a sí misma. No se derrumbaría delante de él. No lo haría.

—¡Me has mordido, Debbie! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Las lágrimas amenazaban ya con recorrer su rostro.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa —Dijo con toda la rabia que sentía.

—Debbie... —Le suplicó él, acariciando su rostro.

—Vete Andrew, ahora no quiero escucharte. Sal de mi casa.

Él la miró triste, sin entender por qué reaccionaba así.

La había besado, ¿no era eso lo que quería? Pero claro... Sam podía hacerlo y él no.

La miró por última vez, antes de salir por la puerta. ¡No entendía nada!

En cuánto él cerró la puerta de la casa, Debbie se dejó caer al suelo. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo no le dieron tregua.

Andrew.

Su primer beso.

Andrew le había dado su primer beso, pero ese beso no había sido de amor. Ese beso había estado cargado de odio y rabia.

La había llamado fulana y la había besado con toda la rabia que sentía. Debbie lloró más fuertemente.

Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, tantos años esperando su gran historia de amor.

Se lo merecía por tonta.

¿Acaso pensaba que podía tener una hermosa historia de amor como la de su madre?

_No, Debbie, el amor no se hizo para ti._

Unió sus piernas contra su pecho y lloró. Sacó todo el dolor que sentía dentro. Andrew no la quería, ni siquiera como amiga. La había insultado de la forma más baja posible, tanto verbal como físicamente. Se odió a si misma por seguirle queriendo y por no poder sacárselo de la cabeza. Sobretodo después del beso que él le había dado.

Debería odiarle por lo que le había hecho pero ella solo podía recordar el contacto de sus labios suaves con los suyos.

Una lágrima mojó su labio inferior, borrándole así su recuerdo.

¿Por qué se castigaba a sí misma? ¿Por qué simplemente no le olvidaba?

Ella misma se contestó en voz alta.

—Porque te llevo clavado en mi corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Si le dais clic a "Review this Chapter" ayudaréis a curar un poquillo la depresi<em>_ón que comparto con Mercy :)_


	24. Dolorosos Recuerdos

_Siento la demora en la actualización de este fic, sé que me he tardado demasiado en publicar algo más, pero en recompensa os traigo tres capis nuevos :) Espero que os gusten, gracias por leerlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario no habría parones. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 24: Dolorosos Recuerdos:<strong>_

Y ahí estaba él, arrodillado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia de St John, con las manos entrelazadas y ocultando su rostro ante Dios. Como tantas otras veces, como todas las veces que se permitía demostrar el amor que sentía por Debbie.

¡Que idiota!

La había besado.

Andrew nunca había besado a una mujer.

Le había regalado a Debbie el que debería haber sido su primer beso de amor, pero, no había sido así. Ese beso no era de amor, era de rabia, de impotencia.

Una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla derecha.

- ¡Perdóname Dios! ¡Perdóname! No he podido cumplir mi promesa. Te prometí que la cuidaría, le prometí a su madre que no la abandonaría, que jamás le haría daño y no lo cumplí – se lamentó el chico, descruzando las manos intentando secar las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro – Debbie... ¿Por qué hiciste que me enamorase de ti? ¿Por qué?

- Dios mío, la quiero, la adoro, la necesito – el chico lloró con más fuerza, cayendo sobre el reposa pies del banco.

Era una posición muy incómoda, pero no se levantó.

- ¿Por qué la insulte? ¡No se lo merecía! Debbie... mi hermoso ángel, mi regalo de Dios.

Sacó de debajo de la camisa que llevaba, la cadenita con la cruz de Jesús que ella le había regalado hacía ocho años. Desde ese día, jamás se la había quitado, jamás...

Se aferró a la cruz con sus manos, acariciando la cadena con sus dedos, recordando como la Debbie de trece años, se la colocaba en el cuello con manos temblorosas.

No supo nunca como pasó, como fue que descubrió que estaba enamorado de ella, pero Debbie se le había metido tan adentro, que no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese ella.

Fue Deborah la razón por la que no se hizo sacerdote, la razón por la que dejó su sueño de servir a Dios. Cuidarla a ella pasó a ser lo más importante, dejando todo lo demás a un lado. Se lo había prometido a su madre antes de morir, apenas era un niño que entraba en la adolescencia y no sabía lo que eso significaba. No sabía que la amaría con todo su corazón, en la proximidad, en la distancia, cuidándola y queriéndola aunque ella lo viese como un hermano, como su mejor amigo.

Era un egoísta. Ella no lo amaba como él, Debbie se había enamorado de Sam. ¿Por qué no los dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no los dejaba ser felices?

Porque le había prometido a su madre que la cuidaría, que jamás la abandonaría y él no quería faltar a su promesa.

Pero ya lo había hecho, la había lastimado de la forma más baja posible. La había llamado fulana.

Dejó la cadena colgando sobre su pecho y se agarró del pelo tirando de él.

¿Cómo había podido insultarla así? ¡¿Cómo? Dios mío... no merecía su amistad, ni su cariño de hermana, no la merecía a ella.

Su cuerpo se rebeló, se arqueó y lo hizo.

Vomitó sobre el banco de la iglesia.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su estómago le dolía. Se dio asco a si mismo y se odió más aún por haberla besado a la fuerza.

Él no se la merecía, no se merecía ese regalo del Señor. Sam si, él si la hacía feliz, se reía con él. La hacía sonreír.

Sonreír.

Su sonrisa era preciosa.

Y él tampoco se la merecía.

Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron, haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

Deborah jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás olvidaría lo que él le había dicho y hecho, como él tampoco podría. Andrew tampoco olvidaría su primer beso, ni sus labios dulces y suaves unidos a los suyos.

Jamás tendría nada más de ella que ese beso, pero él lo recordaría siempre. Lo guardaría por siempre en sus recuerdos.

- ¡Muchacho! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó el sacerdote de la iglesia de St John viendo el estado e el que se encontraba el chico.

- Lo siento mucho, Padre Bryan, lo limpio ahora mismo – dijo, intentando levantarse, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

- Andy, siéntate, vamos ven – lo ayudó a levantarse y se alejaron unos pasos, sentándose en los bancos del pasillo de al lado - ¿Qué te pasa, hijo?

- Soy un idiota, Padre, no merezco su amistad ni su cariño.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – le preguntó el sacerdote.

- La insulté, la insulté de la peor manera posible.

- No, no es verdad – se negaba a creerlo, no de él.

- ¡La llamé fulana! – le admitió, mirando hacia otro lado. No soportaría ver la reprimenda del Padre Bryan.

- Hijo... – se lamentó el anciano.

- No pude evitarlo Padre, estaba tan enfadado y sentía celos. Sentía celos de él – Andrew escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

- Andy, mírame.

- No, no puedo – dijo, negando con la cabeza.

- Es una orden, hijo.

Andrew se giró buscando la mirada enfadada del Padre Bryan, pero no la encontró, no parecía enfadado sino dolido.

- Cuéntamelo todo – le dijo.

El chico le relató todo lo que había pasado. Andrew conocía al Padre Bryan desde que era niño y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza al confesarle todo lo que había hecho.

- Hijo, comprendo por lo que has pasado, yo también los vi a la salida de la iglesia. Pero, el chico de los Evans es una buena persona, Andrew, y si ella lo quiere, deberías dejarla ser feliz.

- Lo sé, Padre. Lo sé – se lamentó – Pero echo de menos nuestras tardes juntos, las excursiones, los parques de atracciones, la noria... Agarrarnos de la mano en los columpios como cuando éramos niños – Andrew cerró los ojos tratando de recordar la última vez que lo habían hecho, sentados cada uno en un columpio, y acariciándose las manos mientras Debbie le sonreía y él la miraba embobado.

- Andy... ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Le dijiste cuánto la echas de menos?

- No – dijo él negando con la cabeza.

- Hijo, ¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa si no se lo dices?

- No voy a hacerlo, no... no lo haré. Ahora ella es feliz con él. No... no me necesita Padre, él la cuidará.

- Pero no podrás cumplir tu promesa, Andrew.

- ¡Ya la incumplí! ¡Le hice daño! – chilló, dándose cuenta en el momento de que la casa de Dios no era el mejor lugar para elevar la voz.

- Su madre te lo pidió Andy, no debes dejarla. No debes abandonarla, se lo prometiste.

- Lo sé, pero yo no puedo permanecer a su lado viéndola con él, no puedo. Ella lo quiere, yo tengo que hacerme a un lado y dejarlos ser felices. Sé que el sábado pensé lo contrario, sé que dije que no se la merecía pero no es verdad, Padre. El la hace reír, ella sonríe por él y yo solo le hago daño. Debo alejarme.

- ¿Y si no lo quiere, hijo? ¿Y si en realidad te ama a ti?

- Eso es imposible, Padre. Ella me ve como un amigo, para ella soy como su hermano mayor.

- Andrew, me alegro que no siguieses adelante con la idea de ordenarte sacerdote.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó el chico.

- Porque un verdadero sacerdote no ama a una mujer como tú la amas a ella. Te dije que no necesitabas ser cura para ayudar a la gente, Andy y llevaba razón. Desde que tomaste la decisión de no serlo, no has dejado de ayudarlos. A los niños, a la gente sin trabajo, sin comida. Si hubieses sido sacerdote, te habrías arrepentido hijo, te habrías arrepentido toda tu vida.

- ¿Usted lo hizo, Padre? ¿Usted se ha arrepentido?

- No, Andrew, yo no lo hice. Yo seguí el camino que me indicó Dios. Y tú deberías seguir el que puso para ti. Te acercó a Debbie y si lo hizo, créeme que fue por algo especial. Busca en tu corazón, Andy, ¿podrías vivir sin ella? ¿Podrías vivir sin verla sonreír?

- No – se sinceró.

- Dios marca nuestros caminos, muchacho y nosotros debemos seguirlos.

- Pero yo lo hago mal, Padre Bryan. Dios está enfadado conmigo.

- Dios ama a todos sus hijos, Andrew. No te alejes de Debbie, no lo hagas, serás infeliz y la harás infeliz a ella también.

- Yo no lo creo – dijo en un susurro.

- Debes decírselo hijo, dile que la amas.

- No, no puedo. No ahora que es feliz con Sam – dijo él, intentando no derramar ni una sola lágrima más.

- Hijo, estás destrozando tu vida.

- No me importa. Solo quiero que ella esté bien, solo quiero verla sonreír y conmigo... – su voz se rompió por completo – no podrá serlo.

Las lágrimas habían empezado de nuevo a acariciar su rostro. Le pediría perdón y se despediría, se alejaría de ella para siempre.

- ¿La penitencia, Padre?

- ¿Acaso crees que hay mayor penitencia que renunciar a la mujer que amas? – le preguntó el sacerdote, posando su anciana mano sobre su hombro.

No. No la había.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray se había pasado todo el fin de semana recordando a Artie Abrams. Ni siquiera las tareas que le había encargado su madre se lo habían borrado de la mente. Ni a él ni a sus hermosos ojos azules.<p>

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por él? ¿Solo amistad? ¿Cariño? ¡Artie era tan dulce, que era imposible no encariñarse con él!

Y Lucy lo adoraba. Mientras que ella se había quedado embobada viendo como se llevaban los dos hermanos. Y... ella había querido besarlo. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo había querido besar de verdad! ¿Acaso... acaso le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba Artie Abrams? No. No podía ser. Estaba confundiéndolo todo. Simplemente eran amigos que se divertían juntos.

Caminaba por los pasillos del McKinley cargada con sus libros y su estuche, directa hacia su taquilla.

El pasillo estaba totalmente lleno de gente que le imposibilitaba el paso. A base de empujones, consiguió llegar a ella para dejar sus libros.

Ya no era popular, había dejado las Cheerios y ahora estaba expuesta a empujones, granizados y burlas de todo tipo. Lo mejor era que no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto.

La gente la seguía llamando "La Reina de Hielo" pero ella ya no se veía así. El Glee Club la había cambiado, Artie la había cambiado.

¿Artie? ¡No, no había sido él! ¿Por qué había pensado en Artie? Ay Dios, se volvería loca si seguía pensando en él.

Cerró su taquilla, cabreada consigo misma. No se reconocía, algo había cambiado dentro de ella y la asustaba. Estaba cabreada y asustada.

A lo lejos lo vio, dirigiéndose hacia ella, con una de sus sonrisas.

Durante un segundo, Quinn pensó en echarse a correr en dirección contraria, pero sus pies no se movieron del sitio.

El chico se había detenido en medio del pasillo y miraba asustado a los dos gigantes que se encontraban enfrente de él. Azimio y Anthony.

Artie intentó dar marcha atrás pero Azimio lo paró, dándole la vuelta a la silla y llevándoselo hacia el final del pasillo.

¡No! Pretendía llevarlo a los váteres portátiles de nuevo.

- ¡Artie! – Gritó por encima del gentío.

La chica corrió tanto como pudo para alcanzarlos.

- ¡Dejadlo en paz! – les chilló, golpeándolos en sus espaldas.

Artie viéndose libre, giró la silla enfrentándolos, pero ella ya se había puesto delante para protegerlo.

- ¡Vaya, Ruedas! ¿Te ha salido defensora? Nada más y nada menos que nuestra "Reina de Hielo". Apártate, rubita o te apartamos nosotros.

- Intentadlo – dijo, poniendo los brazos a cada lado de su cintura – Su "Reina de Hielo" os espera.

Porque si era de alguien, ni de coña sería de ellos.

Azimio la empujó levemente, pero ella no se dejó. Arremetió con fuerza sobre él, empujándolo hacia atrás.

- ¡Húndete imbécil, has chocado con un iceberg! – le soltó, cabreada.

- ¡Pero que coño! – gritó Azimio, olvidando por completo que se trataba de una chica.

La empujó con todas sus fuerzas, derribando en el proceso a Artie.

- ¡Que hacéis! – les gritó ella, levantándose rápidamente – Artie, Artie... ¿estás bien? – le preguntó tratando de enderezarlo.

Quinn vio a Sam que corría hacia ellos.

- ¡Ayúdame, Sam!

El chico tiró sus libros al suelo en la carrera y se inclinó sobre Artie para colocarlo de nuevo en la silla.

- Agarra mi cuello, Artie, vamos.

Su amigo hizo lo que le había pedido, mientras Sam lo agarraba por las piernas y rodeaba su espalda con su brazo libre. Quinn le levantó la silla del suelo, ayudando a acomodarlo en ella.

Sam oyó a su espalda las carcajadas de los dos matones, y sus pies se giraron buscando sus cuerpos.

- ¡Hijos de puta! – Los llamó, empujándolos con fuerza.

- ¡Joder, Evans! ¡Ahora no solo te tiras a la gorda sino también al inútil de la silla! – se rió Azimio.

A Sam no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, lo siguiente que vio fue a una cabreada Quinn, insertando su puño en la ridícula nariz de Azimio.

- ¡¿A quién le llamas inútil? ¡Gorda lo será tu madre!

- ¡Quinn! – Chilló su ex novio agarrándola por la cintura y levantándola en el aire, mientras la chica pataleaba y lanzaba puñetazos al aire.

- ¡Déjame, Sam! ¿Has oído lo que les ha dicho? ¡Será cabrón! ¡Suéltame! ¡Le ha llamado inútil!

Azimio y Anthony salieron de allí ante la mirada de odio de la ex Cheerio.

- ¡Huid, cabrones!

- ¡Quinn, mírame! ¡Quinn! – Ella centró su mirada en sus ojos verdes – Tranquilízate o te expulsarán, ¿vale?

- Pero lo ha llamado inútil – protestó ella.

- Lo sé.

- Y a Mercy, la llamó gorda.

- Lo sé - dijo el chico con voz grave, mientras apretaba su puño derecho con fuerza. No hacía falta que se lo recordase.

- Artie... – se lamentó Quinn, girándose para buscarlo.

No estaba.

Artie ya no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó, buscándolo con la mirada, por todo el pasillo.

- No lo sé. No lo vi irse – le respondió Sam.

- ¡Artie! – Quinn se alejó de él, gritando su nombre.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn, espera! ¿Has visto a Mercedes hoy? – le gritó Sam antes de perderla de vista.

- ¡No! – chilló la chica, girando a la derecha al final del pasillo.

- ¡Joder, Mercy! ¿Dónde coño estás? – Dijo él, golpeando con el puño la taquilla que tenía enfrente - ¡Mierda! Joder, como duele – se quejó el chico, balanceando la mano en el aire.

Se apoyó sobre la taquilla, pensando en ella.

- Mercy, ¿Dónde estás? Nadie sabe de ti. Nadie. ¡Oh Dios, te echo de menos! – Se lamentó para sí, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Ey! ¡Que te pasa, tío! ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Mike, recién llegado.

- ¡Mike! – Sam se alejó de la taquilla como un resorte - ¿Has visto a Mercedes?

- ¡No! Joder, ¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy? Quinn me acaba de preguntar por Artie, y tú por Mercedes. ¿Acaso creéis que los guardo en el bolsillo o qué? – Le dijo, molesto. Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco ese día.

- Lo siento, tío. Es que estoy preocupado, joder. Hoy no vino al instituto.

- Ya. Es bastante raro. Mercy no es de las que falta a clase – respondió el asiático, pensativo.

- Mike, ayer me echó de su casa.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – le preguntó su amigo, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡No lo sé! – dijo apoyándose de nuevo sobre la taquilla, dando un largo suspiro.

- ¡Pues averígualo!

- ¡Eso quiero! Pero no ha venido a clase, y luego tengo que irme a trabajar y luego al motel. ¿Por qué coño no ha venido hoy?

Mike lo miró preocupado, pasando una mano por su hombro tratando de calmarlo.

- Y para colmo, Azimio y Anthony empeñados en hacernos la vida imposible.

- ¿Qué han hecho ahora? – preguntó un ya cabreado Mike.

- Han insultado a Mercy y a Artie. Y creo que ha sido mucho más que eso. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me peleé con Karovsky el año pasado? ¿Cuándo Artie se cayó de la silla?

- Si, si. Lo recuerdo.

- Pues volvió a caerse.

- Joder, pobre Artie. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

- ¡No me dio tiempo a reaccionar! Quinn saltó como un huracán, pegándole un puñetazo a Azimio en la nariz. Si no la hubiese detenido, ahora posiblemente estaría expulsada.

Mike asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes porque lo hizo, no?

- ¿Azimio? Para fastidiar, ¿para que si no?

- No, no. ¡Quinn! ¿Sabes porque reaccionó así?

Sam lo miró extrañado, ¿adonde quería llegar?

- Para defender a Mercedes, por supuesto – le contestó.

- Ya... – Mike no se extrañaba de haber sido el único en darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa, tío?

- A Quinn le gusta Artie, Sam.

Éste abrió los ojos como platos, al oírlo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- Lo que has oído – dijo Mike, con una sonrisa.

- No tío, no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo le va a gustar Artie?

- ¿Y por qué no? Artie es un buen chico, es simpático y se merece lo mejor – lo defendió Mike.

- Ya, pero... ¿Quinn? ¿Crees que Quinn podría gustarle?

- ¿No viste el beso de la fiesta? – le preguntó el asiático, extrañado.

- ¿Qué beso?

- En el juego de Kurt y Santana les tocó besarse... Déjalo, no lo recuerdas. Estabas demasiado ocupado, clavando tus ojos en Mercy.

- ¿Y por un beso ya crees que se gustan? – le preguntó alucinado.

- No. No por el beso, sino por sus reacciones defendiéndolo siempre después de ese beso. Cuando Jesse se metió con él, ella lo agarró de la mano y no lo soltó hasta acabada la clase. Ni siquiera cuando Tina se le acercó a reconfortarlo. Es más, era obvio que sentía celos de ella.

- ¿Quinn celosa de Tina? ¡Imposible! – Sam se echó a reír nada más oírlo.

- ¿La Quinn que tú conociste, hubiese saltado a defenderlos?

- Probablemente no.

- Entonces...

- ¿Entonces... qué? – Sam seguía sin tener claro adonde quería llegar su amigo.

- Entonces "La Reina de Hielo" se está enamorando – dijo Mike, decidido.

- ¿De Artie? – Volvió a preguntar Sam.

- De Artie.

- Pero Artie quiere a Britt.

- La olvidará, dale tiempo – le respondió Mike, dándole una palmadita en el brazo, indicándole que lo siguiese.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Sam, agarrando sus libros del suelo.

- Si, ¿Increíble, eh?

- Tío, de verdad, ¿Cómo haces siempre para enterarte de todo antes de los demás? – le preguntó el chico, asombrado.

- Porque soy muy observador y no se me escapa nada, como a Britt – le respondió Mike con una sonrisa.

Sam lo miró dudoso. ¿Estaban hablando de la misma Brittany?

- No me mires así. Britt es súper inteligente, solo que es un poco... despistada.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Tenía razón, Mike siempre tenía razón.

- ¡Que llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento! – le gritó.

- ¡Es verdad, corre! – Ambos se apresuraron, recogiendo los libros de Sam que todavía seguían en el suelo, intentando no llegar más de diez minutos tarde, que equivaldrían a cincuenta flexiones y setenta y cinco abdominales.

* * *

><p>Artie no iría al entrenamiento es día. No quería volver a ver a Azimio y Anthony delante de él después de lo que habían hecho. Si no los volviese a ver en su vida, mejor que mejor.<p>

Se había marchado de allí dejándolos solos. ¿Para que seguir? ¿Para qué? Si no podía protegerla, si era ella quién tenía que protegerlo a él.

Se había caído de la silla y Sam había tenido que volver a sentarlo en ella.

Azimio tenía razón. Era un inútil. El inútil de la silla de ruedas.

Un inútil que necesitaba que una chica lo defendiese de unos matones y que su ex novio la defendiese a ella mientras lo dejaba a él de nuevo en la silla.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda. Él se la secó rápidamente al oír como la puerta del auditorio se abría.

- ¡Artie! – Quinn corrió escaleras abajo sin detenerse hasta llegar adonde él estaba.

El chico intentó calmarse, subiéndose las gafas.

- Artie, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó ella, recuperando el aliento.

- Estoy bien, Quinn – la calmó.

- Desapareciste, me preocupé.

- ¿Tú... tú estás bien? - Ahora era él el que se preocupaba.

- Si, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Lo miró dudando.

Cierto. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? A fin de cuentas, Sam la había defendido de ellos.

- Siento no haber podido hacer nada – le confesó.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Quinn, sin entender.

- Siento... no haber podido defenderte – le dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos, Artie! Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda, ¡deberías saberlo! – le dijo, molesta.

- Yo si – susurró.

- ¿Cómo? – La chica se sentó en el taburete del piano, a su lado.

- Yo si necesito que me defiendan. Soy un inútil, Quinn. Azimio tiene razón.

- Azimio es un imbécil, Artie. ¡Por Dios Santo, no le hagas caso! – le gritó, levantando el dedo índice en el aire.

- Me ha defendido una chica... – se lamentó él.

- Y lo volvería a hacer. Me da igual lo que pienses. No voy a dejar que nadie se meta contigo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? - ¿Por qué lo haces Quinn, porque eres tan buena conmigo? Pensó.

- Porque... porque... ¡Porque eres mi amigo!

Si, por eso mismo lo hacía, porque ella había cambiado, y detestaba las injusticias. ¿Por eso lo hacía, verdad?

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa y ella pareció calmarse durante unos segundos.

- ¿No vas al entrenamiento? – le preguntó, mirando ya la hora que era.

- ¿Y verle de nuevo la cara a Azimio? ¡Ni hablar!

- Vamos, Artie. Tienes que ir. Demuéstrales lo que vales. ¡Hazles ver que no eres ningún inútil! – le dijo, levantándose del taburete y empujando la silla hacia el elevador.

- No creo que pueda, Quinn. No me siento con ánimos – le respondió, levantando una mano en alto, haciendo que la chica se detuviese.

- Yo te acompaño. Ya no soy Cheerio, pero me gustaría estar ahí en el estadio dándote esos ánimos que tanto necesitas – le dijo, rozándole el hombro.

- ¿Lo echas de menos? – le preguntó él, notando su caricia.

- ¿Ser Cheerio?

Artie asintió con la cabeza.

- Al principio si. Sentía que me faltaba algo, pero luego me di cuenta de que mientras os tuviese a vosotros y al Club Glee, no necesitaba nada más. Además, estaba harta ya de ese estúpido uniforme y la ridícula coleta. Al menos ahora me pudo poner lo que me apetezca – le dijo, altanera.

- Y estás preciosa con ese vestido – le dijo él, queriendo cazar al vuelo las palabras según salían por su boca.

Ella lo miró, notando como las mejillas del chico se teñían de rojo.

- Gracias – le dijo, sonriéndole - ¿Vienes conmigo, entonces?

- No sé, Quinn... – le respondió él, subiéndose las gafas de nuevo.

- Vamos, Artie. Hazlo por mí, ¿Si? – le pidió.

¿Cómo iba a negarse después de eso? ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella se lo pedía con esa preciosa sonrisa en su boca, mientras lo miraba ilusionada?

- Está bien.

- ¡Si! – La chica dio un salto, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo – Vamos, que llegaremos tarde – Se colocó de nuevo, detrás de la silla, haciéndola rodar hacia el elevador.

Una vez allí lo dejó, alejándose hacia las escaleras.

- Quinn...

- ¿Si? – Ella se dio la vuelta ilusionada,

- Sube conmigo.

La sonrisa que ella había mostrado, se le borró rápidamente de su cara.

- ¿Contigo?

- Si. Has dicho que me acompañarías, ¿no? Sube conmigo.

- ¿Quieres decir... contigo en la silla? – ¿Sentada en sus piernas, tal y como lo había hecho en la fiesta?

- Si – dijo Artie, poniéndose aún más rojo que antes.

Ella si quería, tenía muchas ganas, pero no debía reconocerlo.

- Vale, venga que no hay tiempo – dijo la chica, sentándose en su regazo, lo más alejada posible.

Mientras subían, ambos miraban hacia lados opuestos, evitando sus miradas.

- ¡Es como la noria! – chilló Quinn.

- ¿La noria? – Artie la miró extrañado – No sé. Supongo, nunca he subido en la noria.

¡Oh no! Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a meter la pata. ¡Tonta, Quinn! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!

El elevador se paró y bajaron de él todavía con Quinn en su regazo.

- Me ha gustado subir en la noria contigo, Quinn – le dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- A mi también, Artie – le respondió, mientras se levantaba y hacía rodar la silla hacia los vestuarios.

- ¿Quinn?

- Dime.

- Si quieres... hoy podríamos seguir con las clases.

- Por supuesto que quiero. Pero ahora corramos, lo hablamos después del entrenamiento.

Corramos... claro. Si, buena idea, Quinn, buena idea...

Pero a Artie no le molestaban sus meteduras de pata, es más, las adoraba. Adoraba la manera que tenía ella de equivocarse y su reacción al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Estaba tan hermosa.

Su Reina de Hielo...

¡Ella misma se había llamado así!

"Su" Reina de Hielo. La suya, solo de él.

Oh Dios mío, no por favor. No dejes que me enamore de ella, no de Quinn. No se merece a alguien como yo, no.

¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso se veía con posibilidades?

¡Ni en el mejor de sus sueños, Quinn Fabray lo vería como algo más que un simple amigo!

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones se había pasado toda la mañana fuera de casa, dando vueltas con su coche hasta detenerse en ese parque al que habían ido el viernes.<p>

Estaba solitario, probablemente por la hora que era o porque el tiempo no acompañaba.

Hacía dos horas que había dejado de llover, pero la gente se resistía a salir de sus casas, para dar un paseo o ir de compras.

No se bajó del coche, no pudo hacerlo. Se limitó a ver desde lejos los columpios y los balancines, quietos, sin nadie que se divirtiese en ellos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, mirando esos columpios y esos balancines, volviendo atrás en el tiempo, y recordando a Stevie y Stacy divirtiéndose con ellos en otro parque.

_- Más alto, Mercy. ¡Más alto! – chillaba Stevie mientras ella empujaba su columpio._

- _Te caerás, Stevie. ¡Ten cuidado! – Se preocupó la chica._

_- ¡Mercy! Vamos Sam, ¡empújame tú!_

_La chica lo miró, negándose con la cabeza. Él se puso detrás del columpio de su hermano, al lado de ella._

_- No lo hagas, Sam. Se caerá – dijo reprendiéndolo._

_El chico se inclinó para darle un beso en la nariz, susurrándole en el oído._

_- Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas._

_Ella se rió, olvidándose por un segundo de Stevie y Stacy y centrándose en sus hermosos ojos verdes._

_Deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. No se habían vuelto a besar desde el día del funeral de la hermana de Sue, lo que la mortificaba._

_El chico parecía querer lo mismo, porque se inclinó hacia delante buscando su boca con urgencia. Y ella lo recibió, olvidándose de todo por completo, sintiendo como la lengua de él buscaba la suya para bailar en su boca._

_Mercedes acariciaba su espalda por encima de la camiseta estirándose para llegar a él mientras él la ayudaba tirando de ella. No recordaba cuánto habían estado besándose, pero si recordaba como se habían detenido al ver como Stacy les aplaudía una vez que Stevie y ella habían bajado de los columpios. Al parecer, Stevie no pensaba lo mismo, porque los miraba molesto._

_- ¿Sois novios?_

_Mercedes miró a Sam, dudando. Él la besó en la mejilla, a modo de respuesta._

_- Lo somos, si._

_- ¡Vaya rollo! – dijo el niño._

_- ¡Stevie! – lo reprendió su hermano._

_Mercedes se acercó a Stevie y le susurró algo al oído._

_- No te preocupes, Stevie, para mí siempre serás mi favorito._

_El niño le sonrió, echándole la lengua a su hermano._

_- ¿Me empujas otra vez, Mercy?_

_- Claro, pero un poco nada más, sino te caerás._

_- ¡Empújame a mí también! – chilló Stacy subiéndose en el columpio de al lado._

_- Vale, vale._

_Mercedes le sonrió a su novio, y él se acercó por detrás rodeándola por la cintura._

_- ¿Qué le dijiste a Stevie? – le preguntó, reposando la cabeza sobre su cuello._

_- No puedo decírtelo – le susurró ella nerviosa, al sentir sus manos rodeándola. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, podía sentir como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago._

_- Vamos... – dijo él, besándole el cuello, haciéndola flaquear._

_- Oh, no, deja... deja de hacer eso... – le pidió, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo sus labios sobre su piel de nuevo._

_- Dímelo, venga – insistió._

_- Le he dicho que él siempre será mi favorito – Se rindió finalmente, sus caricias habían surtido el efecto deseado._

_- ¡Que mentirosa! – dijo él, dándole la vuelta y besándola de nuevo, haciendo que las rodillas se le doblasen como si fuesen de gelatina._

_Ella lo empujó un poco, recuperando el aliento, pero él no la soltó, agarrándola con sus fuertes brazos._

_- No mentí. El siempre será mi "niño" favorito – le dijo, riéndose._

_- Que no te oiga o me pegará – Se rió Sam, buscando sus labios de nuevo._

_- ¡Mercy! _

_Los dos chicos se separaron asustados._

_- ¡Empújame, vamos! – chilló el niño desde el columpio._

_Sam y Mercedes suspiraron aliviados, luego, no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas._

Stevie y Stacy...

¡Cuánto los echaría de menos! Ellos no se merecían el desprecio que sentía por Sam. Ellos merecían su cariño, su amor. No podía abandonarlos sin al menos despedirse de ellos.

Volvería a casa, comería, le mentiría nuevamente a su madre y en la tarde, mientras Sam trabajase en el supermercado, ella iría y se despediría de ellos. Les cantaría una última canción antes de marcharse para siempre de sus vidas.

* * *

><p>- Sé que no debería ni siquiera pedírtelo, hija, de verdad. Pero es que no tengo con quien dejarlos, Sam está trabajando con tu padre, Quinn está en sus clases de español y no se me ocurría otra persona que pudiese quedarse con ellos – le dijo Sandra Evans nada más entrar por la puerta de la habitación del motel.<p>

- No se preocupe, señora Evans. Me alegra que haya pensado en mí para cuidar de ellos.

- Pero, yo te los llevaba a casa como el viernes, Debbie. No tenías por que venir aquí.

- Es que... no quería estar allí.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Debbie? Te noto rara – preguntó la señora preocupada.

- Estoy bien, señora Evans, vaya tranquila. No se preocupe.

- Si... ¡Niños, portaos bien con Debbie! Nos vemos a la noche.

- ¡Adiós, mami! – Los niños corrieron a abrazarla.

En cuánto su madre cerró a puerta, Stevie se giró hacia Debbie con cara triste.

- ¿No trajiste galletas, Debbie?

- No pude hacerlas, Stevie. Lo siento – le respondió la chica, acariciándole el pelo.

- ¿Podemos ver una película, Debbie? – le preguntó Stacy, ilusionada.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cuál queréis?

- ¡Phineas y Ferb! – chilló Stevie.

- Pocahontas – le respondió la niña al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

Debbie los miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Toy Story.

- El Rey Leon.

- Tarzán.

- Enredados.

Vale. La estaban volviendo loca con tantas películas.

Se dirigió a la mesa de la tele viendo un dvd encima de ella.

- ¿Y esta que tenéis aquí? – Debbie leyó el nombre del dvd mientras esperaba su respuesta, "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta"

- Esa es de Sam. No me preguntes porque pero se pasa todo el día viéndola – le respondió el niño.

- ¿No os gusta Harry Potter? – Debbie no conocía a ningún niño que no le gustase.

- Si, si. Nos encanta, pero yo prefiero "El Caliz de fuego"

- Y yo "El Prisionero de Azkaban" – agregó Stacy.

- ¡Vaya! – Si que tenían gustos distintos, como si no hubiese quedado claro antes.

- ¿Y tú, Debbie? ¿Tú cuál prefieres?

- ¿Yo?

Debbie adoraba el momento en el que Harry por fin se daba cuenta de que amaba a Ginny Weasley después de tantos años enamorada de él, siendo solo su amiga.

- Yo no tengo película favorita – les dijo.

- ¿Vemos entonces ésta ya? – les preguntó Stevie.

- ¡Vale! – chilló la niña tirándose en el sofá.

Stevie la siguió mientras Debbie introducía el dvd en el reproductor y le daba al botón de inicio.

No tardó en salir el coche volador, Hedwig, los hermanos Weasley, Molly y Ginny. La pelirroja Ginny. La niña que sufría en silencio por un amor no correspondido. O no tan en silencio.

Lo bueno era que con el paso de los años, Harry se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, cosa que Andrew jamás haría.

Y llegó la parte del basilisco, cuando Tom Riddle le relataba a Harry lo que Ginny escribía en su diario. Todo lo que le había contado, todos los sentimientos de la niña salían a relucir, como los de Debbie. Y Harry lloraba por Ginny, porque la creía muerta y Debbie lloraba porque Andrew y ella jamás tendrían lo que ellos tenían.

Se secó una de sus lágrimas y recordó.

Recordó ese momento de la tercera película en el que Harry por descarte invitaba al Ginny al baile, y ella le decía que debía ir con Neville porque le había dado su palabra.

Debbie no había ido a esos bailes. Había perdido el tiempo quedándose en casa, suspirando por el amor de Andrew. Un amor que nunca llegaría. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¡Se había perdido tanto!

No pudo detener las lágrimas por más tiempo, rompiendo a llorar desconsolada.

- Debbie... ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Stevie, dejando de ver la película.

- Cuida de tu hermana, Stevie, y no le abráis a nadie, vengo ahora.

- Pero... – el niño vio como la chica salía corriendo hacia el baño.

- Está llorando – le dijo su hermana.

- Ve a ver que le pasa – le pidió Stevie.

- No. Ha dicho que vuelve ahora, quiere estar sola.

- Ve a ver, Stacy, yo no puedo – Stevie estaba realmente preocupado.

De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta, haciendo que los dos niños se mirasen asustados.

- ¿Y si es el Coco? – preguntó Stacy, abrazándose a su hermano.

- El Coco no existe, Stace – le respondió él, abrazándola sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

- Mamá me dijo que si, que era un hombre muy, muy, muy, muy grande y muy, muy malo que metía a los niños que se portaban mal en un saco y se los llevaba lejos para comérselos. ¡Yo no quiero que me lleve! – gritó la niña asustada.

La puerta volvió a resonar.

- ¡Ay! – chilló Stacy - ¡Nos va a comer, Stevie!

- ¡Hola! – se oyó desde el otro lado.

- ¿El Coco habla? – preguntó la niña, asombrada.

Su hermano corrió hacia allí. La voz le resultaba demasiado conocida.

- ¡Es Mercy! – Dijo, abriendo la puerta rápidamente - ¡Hola Mercy! – El niño la abrazó fuertemente antes de que entrase siquiera en la estancia.

Stacy, más calmada, corrió también a abrazarla.

- ¡Creíamos que eras el Coco!

- El Coco no existe, niños – dijo ella tranquilizándolos.

- Mamá dice que si, y que un día vendrá y nos llevará si nos portamos mal.

- Pues que venga y se atreva. Aquí estoy yo para defenderos – dijo ella, divertida.

- ¡Mercy! – La chica la abrazó con más fuerza, a punto de imposibilitarle la respiración – ¡Te he echado de menos!

- Y yo a vosotros, niños – les respondió con cara triste. ¿Cómo podía decirles que esa era su despedida? ¿Qué jamás la volverían a ver, ni ella a ellos? Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacían solos en el motel?

- ¿Os han dejado solos? – preguntó asustada. Con razón Stacy había pensado que era el Coco... ¿Cómo podían haber dejado a dos niños solos en una habitación de motel?

- Debbie está en el baño, lleva un rato ahí dentro – le informó Stevie.

- ¿Cómo? - ¿Quién era esa Debbie y porque dejaba a los niños solos tanto tiempo? - ¡Me va a oír!

- ¡Mercy, espera! – le gritó Stevie. Pero ella ya había entrado en el baño, cerrando la puerta para gritarle a la persona que supuestamente debería estar cuidando a los niños.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que...? - Las palabras de la diva murieron en su boca. Sus ojos la vieron sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared con las manos sobre su cabeza. No supo quién era hasta que se fijo en su color de pelo.

Era ella, la chica con la que Sam le había engañado. Estaba sentada en la misma posición en la que ella había estado el día anterior y estaba llorando.

Lloraba, tal y como lo había hecho ella.

Debbie alzó la vista, al sentir como la puerta se había abierto, para oír una voz desconocida.

La voz lo era, pero no el rostro de la chica. La reconoció rápidamente como la novia de Sam. Había deseado durante tanto tiempo conocerla...

Se levantó como un resorte, sin saber siquiera porque lo hacía y la abrazó. Mercedes se quedó estupefacta, sin poder reaccionar durante unos segundos.

- Mercy... – la llamó la pelirroja sin dejar de llorar.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué se abrazaba a ella?

Mercedes se apartó como pudo. La chica era más alta que ella, no tanto como Sam pero si lo suficiente como para tener que elevar su cabeza al mirarla.

- ¿Quién eres tú y por qué los has dejado solos? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le dijo, molesta.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Lo siento, lo siento. No quería que me viesen llorar. Es superior a mí, cuando me acuerdo de él no puedo evitarlo, lo siento.

¿Acordarse de él? ¿Sam también la había engañado y ella seguía cuidando de sus hermanos? ¿Quién era la tonta ahora?

- Debería salir – le dijo, secándose las lágrimas y abriendo la puerta.

Pero no lo hizo, Mercedes le cerró la puerta en las narices.

- ¿De que me conoces? – le espetó malhumorada.

- Eres la novia de Sam – le contestó Debbie.

La diva abrió la boca, asombrada.

- ¿Co... cómo?

- Eres Mercy. Mercedes Jones, la novia de Sam.

Mercedes calló durante unos segundos, antes de retomar la entrevista.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Como no voy a saberlo? Sam no hace más que hablar de ti. Mercy esto, Mercy lo otro – dijo la chica, riendo y secándose una de sus lágrimas.

- Si, si, pero... ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? - ¿Y como era posible que la chica admitiese que sabía que era su novia y a pesar de ello la hubiese engañado?

- Por la foto que lleva en su cartera, la foto del baile.

- ¿La foto en la que estamos con Rachel? – Quiso asegurarse la diva.

- Estabais. Rachel Berry ya no está, Sam cortó la foto.

- ¿Cortó la foto? – Preguntó Mercedes en un susurro casi inaudible – La cortó...

Sam había cortado la foto y... y la llevaba en su cartera. Y... y hablaba de ella. Oh Dios, ¡Sam! Pero... ¿quién era esa chica?

- ¿Quién eres? – le soltó a bocajarro.

- Soy Debbie. Debbie Cooper... ¿no te ha hablado de mí?

No. No lo había hecho.

- Así que no sabes nada mí, pero yo lo sé todo de ti... ¡Vaya! Es una situación un tanto rara. Siento el abrazo, probablemente te haya asustado, pero es que lo necesitaba tanto.

- No entiendo nada. Salgamos, los niños están solos – Mercedes todavía conservaba el mal humor. No, tenía razón. No entendía nada y necesitaba respuestas. ¡Las necesitaba ya!

Debbie abrió nuevamente la puerta del baño y salieron de él.

- ¿Estás mejor, Debbie? – le preguntó Stevie nada más verlas salir.

- Si, cariño, ya estoy mejor. Pero os dije que no le abrieseis a nadie, ¿y si en lugar de Mercy, hubiera sido alguien que quisiese haceros daño? Debéis hacer caso a lo que os digan, niños.

- Lo sé, Debbie, pero era Mercy.

- Ya... – Debbie le acarició el pelo al niño ante la atenta mirada de Mercedes.

La pelirroja no tenía su misma edad, es más, parecía mucho mayor que ella por la manera de tratar a los niños. Se veía responsable, una persona agradable y cariñosa con ellos. Mercedes se preguntó si pasaría de los veinticinco, aunque realmente lo dudaba. No vestía como una mujer, pero tampoco como una quinceañera. Tampoco iba demasiado arreglada. No, no iba arreglada en absoluto, ni maquillada, ni con joyas. Solo con unos pendientes diminutos en sus orejas. Su largo pelo rojo que el día anterior llevaba suelto, hoy se recogía en una coleta alta.

Llevaba puesto un chándal y unas deportivas azules. Si fuese rubia, probablemente podría pasar por la madre de los niños.

Mercedes se adelantó hacia donde estaba Stacy.

- ¿Podéis ver otra película? Necesito hablar con... con Debbie a solas.

Stacy refunfuñó, pero Stevie la llevó hacia la tele de nuevo.

- Van a hablar de cosas de chicas, Stevie. ¡Yo quiero estar también!

- Tú no eres una chica, Stace.

La niña protestó, negándose a sentarse a su lado.

- Vamos, veremos Pocahontas.

- Vale... pero la primera, ¡eh!

Los niños se tiraron en el sofá para ver la película mientras las chicas se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina.

- Vale, empecemos por el principio. ¿Desde cuando conoces a Sam?

- Desde que llegó a Lima desde Tennessee. Fui su vecina hasta que el banco les quitó la casa y se vinieron a vivir a este motel.

- ¿Quinn te conoce?

- Si, Quinn me conoce, pero no nos hablamos mucho. ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? – preguntó Debbie, arqueando una ceja.

- Si. Has dicho que Sam te habla de mí. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- ¿Que qué me ha contado? Pues... pues – Debbie sintió su mirada amenazante – Pues, lo de Max y lo del granizado de Kiwi y lo del tal Jesse St Gilipollas y...

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cómo era posible que esta chica supiese todo sobre ellos, sobre su relación y Mercy ni siquiera la conociese? Ahora... ahora venía la pregunta del millón.

- ¿Por quién llorabas?

- No merece la pena hablar de él – dijo Debbie levantándose de la mesa.

Pero Mercedes quería escucharlo, mereciese la pena o no. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para que volviese a sentarse.

- Quiero saber porque llorabas, realmente necesitabas ese abrazo.

- Por un idiota – le dijo, sentándose de nuevo.

¿Cómo no? Sam era un completo idiota.

- Que no merece la pena que llore por él.

Eso seguro, pensó Mercedes.

- Pero aún así, no puedo evitar quererlo.

Así que admitía que estaba de verdad enamorada de él... Siendo así, porque se tomaba a la ligera que ella fuese su novia, acaso... ¿No le importaba compartirlo? ¿No le dolía como a ella?

- Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besa ahora?

¿Y porque la torturaba a ella contándoselo? Mercedes quería seguir escuchándola, pero a la vez no lo deseaba.

- Éramos amigos, Mercy. Empezaba a pensar que realmente podía vivir con ello, pero... ¿Por qué lo tuvo que estropear? ¿Y por qué me prohibió verlo?

¡A quién! Mercedes no entendía nada de nada.

- ¿A quién?

- A Sam, por supuesto.

¿Cómo? ¿Sam le había prohibido verlo? Ahora sí que no entendía nada...

- Tengo que hacerle caso a Sam, debería olvidarme de él y pasar página.

¿Olvidarse de Sam? ¡Mercedes no entendía nada!

- Si al menos pudiese sacármelo de mi mente, pero sus labios...

¡Eso era lo último! ¿Cómo podía hablar así delante de ella?

- Oh, por Dios, hubiera sido mejor que se hubiese hecho cura como él quería. ¡Sufriría menos! – chilló Debbie, impotente.

¿Sam quería ser cura? Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos. Él nunca se lo había dicho.

- ¿Cu... cura? – preguntó la diva.

- Andrew quiso ser cura desde niño, de hecho, se preparó con el Padre Bryan para ello. Pero se arrepintió, cambiando de opinión en el último momento.

- Andrew...

- Si, se llama Andrew, ¡que tonta! No te lo dije.

La pelirroja no estaba enamorada de Sam, sino de un chico llamado Andrew, y Sam le había prohibido que lo viese. ¿Por qué razón?

- ¿Por qué te prohibió verlo Sam?

- Porque él no siente lo mismo por mí, me ve como su mejor amiga, como su hermana pequeña. Sam no quiere que sufra y yo lo entiendo, pero no es fácil olvidar a alguien. No lo es, él debería saberlo, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, lo de Max, la pérdida de su trabajo, los granizados en el colegio, la pelea con el gilipollas ese... Sam no se lo merece y tú tampoco. Mi padre fue quién le dio el trabajo, ¿sabes? Y yo le corté el pelo – le contó sonriendo.

Mercedes la miró asombrada.

Y además de todo eso, ¡cuidaba de sus hermanos! La chica era una joya.

Mercedes la miró de arriba abajo. Había pensado mal de ella y de él, y no tenían la culpa. Lo que había visto no había significado nada para ninguno de ellos.

Ella seguía siendo lo primero para él. Lo primero y lo único importante. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

Había dudado de él, lo había echado de su casa después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Max, la pizzería, Azimio y Antonhy, Finn, Jesse St James, el dueto, su amor secreto y Debbie... La imagen de ellos dos del domingo. No, no la estaba engañando, estaba, estaba...

- ¿Cuánto hace que estás enamorada de Andrew?

- Once... once años.

¡Once años! Dios mío, eso era amor y no lo que ella sentía por Sam. Debbie había esperado durante once años que Andrew la amase y ella no podía evitar pensar mal de Sam. No, no podía seguir allí, tenía que irse.

- Tengo que irme – dijo rápidamente. No se despidió de los niños, pues lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era salir de ese motel lo más pronto posible.

- Mercy, ¿Qué pasa?

- Me marcho – dijo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás de si.

Él la amaba de verdad y ella lo había echado de su casa. No se lo merecía, no se merecía su amor.

Él se merecía un amor como el de Debbie, un amor verdadero que permaneciese en el tiempo, no un amor que muriese a la mínima oportunidad.

Ella no se merecía a Sam. Ahora estaba segura de ello. No se merecía su amor, ni su dedicación. Había estado a punto dejarlo después de la pelea con Max, aquella vez, la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Pero ésta vez sería distinta, Sam no la convencería. Lo dejaría, rompería con él y Sam podría encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien que lo quisiese de verdad y que no le crease problemas. Alguien como Debbie Cooper.

Si, alguien como ella. Alguien normal.

Esta vez si lo dejaría y si tenía que romperle el corazón nuevamente lo haría. Solo Dios sabría lo difícil que sería para ella, pero debía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo por él.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam te pida ayuda para llevar a sus hermanos al parque como hizo con Mercy, dale clic a "Review this Chapter"<em>


	25. It s all coming back to me now

_Esto va para ti, Agustín. Porque aunque ya no volveré a verte, siempre serás aquel que me dijo "¡No me los enseñes!" Feliz cumpleaños tardío. Te echaré de menos._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario ya habríamos escuchado la versión completa de "Summer Nights" ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 25: It´s all coming back to me now<em>**

A las seis y media de la tarde, Sam llegaba por fin al motel, después de un horrible día sin Mercedes.

Él había creído, de verdad, que ningún día se le podría comparar jamás a aquel en el que su familia había tenido que abandonar su casa y marcharse al motel donde ahora vivían. Pero Sam estaba totalmente equivocado. A ese horroroso día se le habían sumado muchísimos más, y todos, relacionados con ella. La paliza de Max, las burlas de Azimio y Anthony, el idiota de Jessie St Jerk... y el día anterior.

Las clases habían pasado demasiado lentas, el entrenamiento había sido demasiado duro y el día de trabajo totalmente aburrido. Y en medio de todo eso, Mercedes.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía evitar preocuparse y preguntarse qué era lo que había sucedido, qué era lo que la había hecho reaccionar así.

¡Por Dios! El día anterior cuando ella le había abierto la puerta, él la había besado con todas sus ganas. Estaba mojado por la lluvia, pero sabía que a ella, eso no le importaba. Es más, le recordaría a su primera vez juntos. Estaba tan hermosa y la deseaba tanto, que se moría de ganas de hacerle el amor. Volver a sentir sus labios en contacto con los de él, sentir su piel cálida con su mano por debajo de los pantalones de su pijama... había sido maravilloso.

¡Pero ella no había sentido lo mismo! No había visto como se derretía en sus brazos. Su lengua no había buscado la suya. ¡No esa vez! Ella lo había empujado, interrumpiendo su beso y sus caricias. Se había separado de él, impidiendo que él la tocase. ¡Y lo había echado de casa!

Sam se había quedado allí, durante una hora, esperando que ella le abriese de nuevo, pero eso no sucedió. Mercedes no le abrió y él, se marchó al motel recordando sus últimas palabras.

_- Te irás, Sam. Cuando vengan mis padres, te irás. Me lo debes y lo sabes._

_¿Por qué Mercedes? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trataste como si fuese la peor persona del mundo? Como si te diese asco, como si mis besos y mis caricias fuesen lo peor que podría pasarte. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Mercy? ¿Qué pasó en estos días? ¿Acaso dejaste de quererme? ¡No! ¡No se puede dejar de querer en un solo día! ¡Mercy! – Exclamó el chico en voz alta – Por favor, no entiendo nada._

Tratando de borrar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta del motel, esperando encontrarse allí a Quinn. Sin embargo, no era ella quién se había quedado cuidando de sus hermanos, sino Debbie.

La chica, descansaba junto a ellos en el sofá mientras Pocahontas se veía en el dvd.

Las manos de Debbie y sus brazos los protegían mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en la de Stevie y la de Stacy reposaba encima de sus piernas.

Sam se fijó en sus ojos. Estaban rojos, heridos. Debbie había estado llorando.

No quería despertarlos, pero debía hacerlo. Él había vuelto, así que Debbie podía marcharse a su casa y descansar.

- Debbie... – la llamó suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

La chica se desperezó, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la claridad de la habitación.

- Sam... – Se movió un poco, tratando de no despertar a los niños.

Con mucha suerte, sus hermanos no lo hicieron, estos siguieron descansando una vez Debbie había abandonado el sofá.

- ¿Y Quinn? Creía que vendría ella a cuidarlos.

- Tenía clase de español – le respondió Debbie, acomodándose la ropa al levantarse.

El chico asintió con la cabeza. Clase de español...

- Sam... – Ella trató de hablarle.

- Debbie, has estado llorando – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Si, fue la película. Cada vez que John Smith se va, empiezo a llorar como una Magdalena. Pero... escucha...

- No es cierto. La película no ha llegado ni a la mitad. ¿Por qué me mientes?

- Sam, escúchame. Tienes...

- Debbie, ¿Por qué has llorado? – le insistió él.

- Sam... – Trató de hablar nuevamente. ¿Acaso no la iba a dejar o que?

- ¿Por qué has llorado Debbie. Dímelo ¿Es por Andrew? ¿Fue por él?

- ¡Sam! ¡Escúchame! Yo no importo, por Dios – chilló Debbie, dándose cuenta de que había elevado demasiado la voz.

- ¡Dímelo ya! – gritó él aún más alto.

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano. Era la única manera de que la dejase hablar.

- ¡Cállate y escúchame tú a mí! – Él asintió con la cabeza, pero Debbie no deshizo el contacto de su mano – Sam, Mercy ha estado aquí.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, queriendo responder, pero ella no le dejó.

- Creo, creo que algo va mal, Sam. Me dijiste que siempre la llevaría puesta, pero... no la llevaba – La chica le destapó la boca permitiéndole hablar finalmente.

- Debbie, sé que no debería siquiera pedírtelo pero...

La chica no lo dejó hablar, agarró de su bolsillo las llaves de su coche y se las pasó.

- Corre, Sam, ve a por ella.

- Debbie... – Él la miró asombrado.

- No pierdas más tiempo, ¡corre!

- ¿Por qué llorabas? Solo dímelo.

- Estoy bien, Sam. No la dejes escapar, por favor.

- Te quiero – le susurró al oído antes de abrazarla.

Era la primera vez que le decían algo así, la primera vez que un chico le decía que la quería. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Había esperado tantos años para oírselo decir a Andrew. ¡Tantos! Y ahora ya no se lo diría. Para Andrew, ella era una vulgar fulana.

Una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.

Se separó de Sam, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero, Sam. Pero si no te largas ahora mismo de aquí y la vas a buscar, no volveré a hablarte. ¡Te lo juro!

- Volveré, Debbie. Volveré y me dirás porque lloras – dijo el chico, secándole las lágrimas que ella había derramado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, empujándolo hacia la puerta. Lo vio por la ventana, abrir rápidamente el coche y meterse dentro sin demora. No pudo evitar llorar de nuevo al ver como el coche se alejaba.

¿Por qué ella no podía tener un amor como el de Sam?

Se secó las lágrimas con rabia. ¡Podía tenerlo, si! Tan pronto como dejase de pensar en Andrew y se olvidase de él.

Conocería a alguien especial, se enamoraría y sería feliz. Debbie trató de auto convencerse durante unos minutos, pero finalmente, desistido en su empeño. Llevaba a Andrew tan adentro de su corazón, que jamás podría amar a otro hombre.

* * *

><p>Mercedes oyó como llamaban a la puerta.<p>

Era él. Era Sam quién estaba del otro lado, deseando entrar para enfrentarla. La chica se negaba a abrir, sentada en el sillón mientras trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo de biología.

No debía abrir, aunque sus golpes en la puerta y sus gritos le rompían el corazón. Sam gritando su nombre del otro lado mientras aporreaba la puerta con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. No podía abrirle, no debía. No quería hacerle daño, pero era la única forma de que él se olvidase de ella, solo había una manera y era alejándose de él.

- ¡Sé que estás ahí, Mercy! ¡Ábreme! – Gritó el chico sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

Mercedes se deslizó sobre el sofá, sentándose en el suelo, acurrucándose contra el mueble y tapándose los oídos con sus manos, mientras escondía su rostro.

Él estaba furioso, dolido, pero ella debía mantenerse fría, aunque le doliese, aunque le partiese el corazón oírlo gritar de esa manera.

Las lágrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro, liberando sus manos para secarlas, oyéndole gritar de nuevo.

- ¡Prometiste que nunca te la quitarías! ¡Mercy, lo prometiste! ¡Yo no te obligué! ¡Tú me lo prometiste! ¡Fuiste tú!

Mercedes se acarició el cuello, buscando la cadena. Él tenía razón, ya no la llevaba. Ella ya no tenía ese derecho.

- ¡Sé que estás ahí! No me iré hasta que hablemos. ¡Abre! O molestaré a todos tus vecinos hasta que lo hagas.

_No me lo hagas más difícil, Sam. Vete de mi vida, vete y sé feliz – _Pensó Mercedes.

- ¡Mercy! Te doy un minuto, ¡uno! Si no abres...

Ella se levantó corriendo, directa hacia la puerta.

La abrió de par en par, colocándose enfrente de él, echándose atrás rápidamente al ver que Sam seguía con sus intenciones de aporrear la puerta.

- Te dije que no quería volver a verte – Mercedes se había secado las lágrimas con sus manos y lo miraba desafiante.

- ¿Entonces por qué fuiste al motel? ¿Eh? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué fuiste al motel a buscarme? – dijo él, entrando en la casa.

Ella intentó empujarlo para echarlo fuera, pero él era más fuerte.

- ¡No fui a buscarte! – le gritó, empujándolo todavía con más fuerza - ¡Fui a despedirme de tus hermanos!

- ¿Despedirte? – dijo el chico, agarrando sus manos por detrás de su espalda - ¿Cómo que despedirte?

Ella quería soltarse, pero la fuerza del chico se lo impedía.

- Esto se acabó, Sam. ¡Suéltame!

- No lo haré, no lo haré, Mercy. ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Nada! ¿Dónde está tu cadenita? Me prometiste que nunca te la quitarías.

Sus manos todavía seguían aferradas a las de la chica en su espalda. Odiaba tener que hacerle daño, pero ella no le dejaba otra opción. Necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba saber por qué Mercedes Jones ya no quería estar con él.

- ¡Te mentí! – chilló Mercedes, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo separarlos por fin. Pero no había sido ella quién los había alejado, sino Sam.

_Te mentí. _

Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras la miraba fijamente. _Tú no, Mercy. Tú no. No me mientas tú también, no por favor._

- Podría haberlo esperado de cualquiera, pero no de ti, Mercedes. Tú me lo prometiste, tú fuiste quien lo hizo. Yo no te obligué, no te obligué – dijo el chico, dolido.

- Para de repetírmelo, Sam. No vas a conseguir que me la ponga de nuevo.

Él la miró, incrédulo. ¿Dónde estaba su Mercy? ¡Ella jamás le había hablado así! ¡Nunca! Ni siquiera cuando había querido dejarlo la noche de la pelea con Max.

Esa noche, ella le había suplicado que lo dejasen, le había roto el corazón, pero él la había convencido para intentarlo.

Ésta Mercedes era distinta a la de aquella noche. La Mercedes que tenía delante, buscaba hacerle daño a cualquier precio, no le importaba nada más. No conocía a esa Mercedes, no existía para él.

Sam amaba a Mercy, su Mercy y la quería a ella, solo a ella.

Su amor por él no podía haber muerto en un día, su amor por él era tan grande como el que Sam sentía por ella. Se querían, se habían sentido el uno al otro, se habían amado entre besos y caricias. Habían sido uno, siempre uno. Y ahora, ella intentaba apartarlo de su vida, pero no lo conseguiría. Sam no la abandonaría, no sin saber lo que realmente había pasado.

- ¿Dónde la tienes? – le preguntó, acercándose nuevamente.

- Me deshice de ella.

Las palabras salieron de su boca rompiéndole el corazón.

Ya estaba hecho, ahora él ya no volvería con ella. Ya no volvería a su vida.

Mercedes se rompió por completo al ver su reacción. Debía mantenerse firme con sus palabras pero no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al ver como detenía su avance hacia ella.

Una lágrima que siguió a otra, y luego a otra.

La chica las secó con rabia, odiándose a si misma por no ser fuerte, odiándose por no poder mantenerse fría delante de él. Detestándose por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo.

- No te creo, Mercedes. ¿A que viene todo esto? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que pasa.

Y no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría. Sam no pensaba darse por vencido. Ella era lo mejor que tenía en su vida. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

- He conocido a Debbie. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella?

Así que era eso. ¡Mercedes estaba celosa! Pero... no tenía sentido. Había conocido ese mismo día a Debbie, ¿por qué había reaccionado así el domingo? ¡No tenía ningún sentido!

- ¡Quiero que te vayas, Sam! ¡Aléjate de mi vida y no vuelvas! – le gritó, empujándolo nuevamente al ver que él no había respondido a su pregunta.

Sam recibió los empujones de ella, deteniéndola y agarrando sus brazos y sus manos que trataban de golpearlo.

- ¡Mercy! ¡No me hagas esto! No otra vez – Su voz sonó como un lamento mientras sus brazos se cerraban y la encarcelaban en él.

Ella, cansada, reposó su cabeza en su pecho durante un segundo, oliendo su perfume por última vez. Sintiéndose presa y segura al mismo tiempo entre sus brazos. Sintiendo que debía separarse de él o jamás lo conseguiría, y sabiendo que a pesar de conseguirlo, jamás podría olvidarlo.

- Sam, aléjate de mi por favor – le suplicó la chica, notando como él se inclinaba para dejar un beso en su pelo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte – Aléjate...

Pero no quería alejarlo, no quería. Esa sería la última vez para los dos, y no quería alejarse de él. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

- No quiero sufrir más, no quiero... – se lamentó ella.

- A mí también me duele todo esto, Mercy. ¿Crees que no siento lo mismo?

La soltó, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos. Ella depositó las suyas sobre su abdomen separándolos, alejándolos.

- Yo lucho, Mercy. No abandono. ¡Lucho por ti! A mi también me han hecho daño, pero no dejo de intentarlo – Él le acarició la mejilla con su mano derecha mientras secaba una de las lágrimas que ella había derramado – Sigo intentándolo, porque quiero estar contigo. ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?

- Sam, por favor... – Mercedes agarró sus manos entre las suyas y las alejó de su rostro, indicándole que se apartase.

- ¿Creíste que te engañaba con ella, verdad? Así lo creíste, ¡pensaste que la veía a ella cuando estaba contigo!

¡No! No lo había creído. Mercedes había estado completamente segura de ello.

- ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Creíste que te era infiel?

- ¡Creí que nos coleccionabas! – le gritó, con toda la rabia que sentía.

Sam no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante el comentario. ¿Coleccionarlas?

La mano de Mercedes cruzó su cara, silenciándolo, golpeándolo. Haciéndole todo el daño que podía. Se había reído de ella. Le había dicho la verdad, le había dicho por lo que había pasado y su respuesta había sido una carcajada.

- ¡No te rías de mí! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! – le gritó, viendo como el chico se llevaba una mano a la dolida mejilla.

Él la miró con tristeza y Mercedes quiso morirse al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Llevó una mano a su boca, ahogando un lamento y se alejó de él, dándole la espalda.

Le había pegado, le había hecho daño. Ahora él por fin se daría cuenta de que ella no valía la pena y la dejaría. Se alejaría de ella finalmente.

La mano de Sam detuvo su huída, girándola, buscando su mirada. Ella se perdió en sus ojos verdes, al tiempo que veía como su mejilla se volvía más y más roja.

- ¿Me río de ti, verdad? ¡Eso es lo que hago! – La chica trató de soltarse pero él agarro su mano con más fuerza, tirando de ella - ¿Por qué te empeñas en dudar siempre de mí, Mercedes? Explícame porque lo haces – Él agarró su rostro escondido, haciendo que lo mirase – No soy yo quien se empeña en acabar con lo nuestro. ¿No puedes entender que te quiero? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Porque no lo entiendes? Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, después de todo este tiempo. Sigues dudando de mí, Mercy.

- ¡Por Dios, Sam! – La chica dio un paso atrás, soltándose de sus manos - ¡No puedes culparme por dudar!

Sam se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirándose del pelo, impotente.

- ¡No te culpo por dudar! Sino por no dejar que me explique. Siempre tomas tú las decisiones, Mercedes. ¡No cuentas conmigo! Quisiste dejarme porque no querías que me hiciesen daño. ¿Me lo preguntaste a mí? – Dijo él señalándose, mientras golpeaba el pecho con sus manos - ¡No! Pero me hicieron daño, y lo seguirán haciendo, lo sé. Pero vale la pena, Mercedes. Por estar contigo, ¡todo vale la pena!

Sus manos la buscaron de nuevo, como si fuesen imanes que no podían mantenerse alejados de ella por mucho tiempo.

- Sam... – susurró su nombre como un arrullo, para calmarlo, para callarlo. Mientras sentía como las manos de él la acariciaban de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo todo y quererme, Mercy? – le rogó él, acogiéndola de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Estaban abrazados, llorando uno en los brazos del otro, sintiendo los latidos de sus dos corazones, las respiraciones. Amándose en silencio. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero la vida no se lo ponía fácil. Debían luchar, luchar contra todo y contra todos si querían ser felices.

Sam apoyó su cabeza de nuevo en la de ella, calmándose al sentirla entre sus brazos. Mercedes no lo alejó de ella, no lo hizo. Se acurrucó de nuevo en él, sintiendo como sus brazos la protegían y la cuidaban. No debía responder. ¡No debía!

_No respondas, no lo hagas. Aléjate de él. Aléjate._

Pero él la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, derribando sus barreras por completo. Luchó y luchó pero las palabras salieron de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

- Yo te quiero, Sam.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse callada? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar todo y alejarse de él?

Porque lo amaba, así se lo había dicho. Y ahora le sería aún más difícil romper la relación. ¡Tonta!

Él la separó rápidamente, agarrando de nuevo el rostro entre sus manos. Le había dicho que lo quería. ¡Lo quería! Pero estaba asustada y no quería sufrir. No se había deshecho de la cadena, no. Nunca podría deshacerse de ella, porque por mucho que lo jurase, Sam sabía que ella no lo haría.

- Si me quisieras, Mercy. No intentarías apartarte de mí.

Sam notó como nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, hasta mojar su dedo pulgar. Las secó con él, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- Yo... siento que no te merezco. No puedo evitarlo, Sam. A veces, siento que encontrarás a alguien normal y todo será más fácil para ti y... – El chico la silenció con sus dedos, deteniendo sus crueles palabras.

Le dolía escucharla, le dolía pensar que a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado, ella todavía no se veía merecedora de él. ¡No entendía que era él quien no se la merecía! ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? La quería, ¡la amaba! Y ella pensaba que no debían estar juntos porque no se lo merecía. Pero él debía luchar, luchar por ella, por su amor y su corazón. Era lo mejor de sus días, lo mejor de su vida. La necesitaba a su lado. ¡La quería a su lado!

- No quiero saber que quisiste decir con "alguien normal", no quiero. Me da igual lo que pienses, quiero estar contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

- Sam... – Se quejó la chica, tratando de responder.

- No me pidas que me vaya de nuevo. No me marcharé, Mercedes, no a menos que quieras venir conmigo. No me alejarás de ti, ni lo intentes.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Era imposible razonar con él. ¡Era imposible hacerlo entender que su relación no iba a ningún sitio! Pero lo quería, lo amaba. Y él tenía razón, ella tampoco deseaba que él se fuese de su vida.

Sam tiró de su mano, llevándola escalera arriba. Ella se resistió antes de comenzar a subirlas.

- ¿Qué haces, Sam? – le preguntó soltándose de su mano.

- Demostrarte cuánto te quiero – le contestó, agarrándola de la mano de nuevo y tirando de ella.

- Sam... – la chica se agarró al pasamanos en un último intento por no subir, pero él se dio la vuelta quedando dos escalones por debajo, de tal manera que sus bocas estuviesen al mismo nivel.

Y la besó, la besó con ansia, con pasión, mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el pasamano. Le acarició los pómulos y las orejas mientras su lengua jugaba con la de ella en el interior de sus bocas.

Ella estaba completamente perdida en el beso. Tanto, que cuando el chico se separó de ella, Mercedes abrió los ojos buscándolo de vuelta. Pero Sam no volvió a besarla, la giró y la empujó escaleras arriba dejando sus manos en su parte trasera y apurando la subida.

- ¡Sam!

- Voy a hacerte el amor, Mercy. Sube.

- No me harás cambiar de opinión mediante sexo, Sam. No dejaré que lo hagas.

Él la giró de nuevo, deteniéndola y levantando un dedo.

- He dicho que voy a hacerte el amor, no a tener sexo.

Mercedes lo miró desafiante, cruzando los brazos en señal de protesta después de secar las lágrimas que había derramado. No volvería a llorar, no quería llorar de nuevo.

Él quería hacerle el amor, demostrarle cuánto la quería. No se lo permitiría, no debía permitirse flaquear.

La chica cerró aún más los brazos en cruz, dándole a entender que no lo conseguiría.

Su mente la obligaba a negarse, su mente la mantenía con los pies en la tierra, mientras su corazón ardía en deseos por sentirlo de nuevo junto a ella, mientras su cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos, esperando para reunirse de nuevo con él, para sentir su boca, sus labios, sus manos en ella. Para deshacerse por completo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

- No lo conseguirás – le dijo con voz frágil, viendo como él subía las escaleras que los separaban.

Acarició sus manos y sus brazos cruzados, haciéndola estremecerse, separándoselos y obligándola a abrazarse a él. Las manos de ella buscaron su cintura, notando su cálida piel por debajo de su camiseta.

Él besó su cuello, nublándole la vista, haciéndola olvidarse de todo por lo que estaba allí.

- No me dejarás – Susurró él a su oído, mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

¡Ya era suficiente! Debía alejarlo de ella, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Antes de que él la hiciese cambiar de opinión. Porque podía lograrlo, Sam podía convencerla con sus besos y sus caricias.

Buscó sus labios de nuevo, fundiéndose en un beso, mientras sus manos la acariciaban por todas partes, pegándola a él por completo.

- No lo harás – decía entre beso y beso.

- Si – le contestó, sin darse cuenta de que él la había conducido ya a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

La condujo hacia el armario, apoyándola en él, besándola de nuevo. Dejando besos por toda su piel visible, mientras se liberaba de su camiseta para que ella lo acariciase como siempre hacía.

Ella abrió de nuevo los ojos, observando su torso desnudo, deseando tocarlo, acariciarlo de nuevo. Estirando una de sus manos para luego detenerla a medio camino. ¡No! ¡No podía!

Sam agarró su mano, besándola y llevándola a su corazón, mostrándole como éste latía por ella. Le sonrió, derribando las defensas que le quedaban, acariciando su rostro mientras ella bajaba su mano buscando su cintura para abrazarlo y pegarse por completo a él.

- Oh Dios – Suspiró el chico, acariciando su piel por debajo de la camiseta.

Tenía tantas ganas de hacerle el amor, lo deseaba tanto. Esta vez, ella no iba en pijama, llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros que dificultaban sus movimientos.

Se la quitó con cuidado, recostándola de nuevo contra el frío mueble, haciéndola temblar y arrojando la camiseta sobre la silla, acariciando sus pechos por encima de su sujetador.

Su boca besó y lamió cada porción de piel que había quedado al descubierto, bajando hasta su ombligo para subir de nuevo, buscando sus labios. Ella lo recibió enredando sus dedos en su pelo corto, mientras los brazos de él la rodeaban, apartándola del frío armario.

La besó, la besó largo rato, olvidándose de la realidad, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Sus manos buscaron el cierre de su sujetador, abriéndolo rápidamente y resbalándole por sus brazos. Ella lo separó momentáneamente, dejándolo caer al suelo, mientras su cuerpo recuperaba la posición, abrazándolo y pegando sus pechos a su piel.

Un abrazo casi íntimo. Un abrazo que hizo que sus pieles se acariciasen todavía más, mientras sus labios no dejaban de rozarse. Algo mágico.

Mercedes jugaba con su lengua mientras manos acariciaban su pelo rubio y su cuerpo se estiraba para alcanzarlo. Era más pequeña que él, lo que la hacía sentirse aún más segura entre sus brazos.

Fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y la acercaban a él para no soltarla. Poderosas manos que recorrían su espalda mientras el chico abandonaba sus labios y depositaba suaves besos en su cuello.

Sus poderosas manos resbalaron por su espalda, acariciando su parte trasera, empujándola hacia él mostrándole lo excitado que estaba.

Mercedes gimió ante el contacto con su duro miembro, deseando quitarse la ropa que todavía vestían, para sentirlo por completo dentro de ella.

- No me dejarás – le susurró al oído de nuevo, mientras la frotaba contra él.

Mercedes volvió a la realidad, recordando que era lo que hacían allí y que era lo que no debían hacer.

¡Tenía razón! No podría dejarlo, lo quería. Lo deseaba, ¡lo amaba! Y detestaba hacerle daño y hacerse daño a si misma. Desde el primer momento había sabido que dejarlo sería difícil, pero no era difícil, ¡era imposible! Estaba enamorada de él. Estaba enamorada de él como una idiota. Y Sam quería estar con ella, solo con ella...

_- No me pidas que me vaya de nuevo. No me marcharé, Mercedes, no a menos que quieras venir conmigo. No me alejarás de ti, ni lo intentes._

Él se lo había dicho, él quería mostrarle cuánto la quería, cuánto la deseaba y ella quería amarlo. Solo a él.

Solo a él.

Mercedes se rindió por fin ante sus caricias.

- No me dejarás – le repitió él, mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

- No – le respondió ella completamente consciente de que jamás podría separarse de él.

Sam suspiró aliviado. La había recuperado, Mercedes Jones era suya de nuevo.

La acarició con sus manos, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella sintió de nuevo su piel en contacto con la suya. Sus pechos pegados a su torso, sus manos acariciándole la espalda, su cabeza descansando sobre su cuello.

Mercedes lo separó un poco, buscando su mirada. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber roto el abrazo, el chico no había soltado las manos de su cuerpo, acariciándole ahora su ombligo con suavidad.

- Sam... – Lo llamó, agarrando sus manos, deteniéndolo – Lo siento. Siento haberte pegado – Soltó una de las manos, buscando su dolorida mejilla y la acarició con sus dedos dejando un beso en ella – Lo siento tanto.

- Me lo merecía, Mercy. Lo merecía de verdad – Le respondió, sintiendo aún el efecto de sus labios sobre su zona dañada.

- No – Ella negó con la cabeza, entendiendo que jamás volvería a encontrar a alguien como Sam Evans.

- Te eché de menos – le dijo, llevándola hacia la cama – No vuelvas a irte. Un día sin ti es demasiado, ¿sabes? – Él la sentó encima de las mantas.

Mercedes se rió al oírlo. Un día sin él también era demasiado para ella.

Sam abrió el cajón de la ropa interior buscando la caja de preservativos como hacía siempre. Solo que ésta vez, no solo se encontró con la caja escondida debajo de su ropa interior, sino que además de ella, en el cajón estaban guardadas la cadenita que él le había regalado, la camiseta del equipo y todas sus cosas.

La agarró entre sus manos, mientras volvía la vista hacia su novia.

- No te deshiciste de ella – dijo en un susurro.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Jamás podría hacerlo.

Él se propuso devolverla a su sitio, pero ella se levantó de la cama, agarrando su mano.

- Pónmela de nuevo, Sam – le pidió.

- No, Mercy. No es necesario que la lleves. No quiero que te sientas obligada.

Ella volvió a agarrar la cadena y la depositó entre sus manos de nuevo.

- Esta cadena eres tú, Sam. Quiero que esté conmigo siempre, como querría que tú estuvieses conmigo siempre. Vuelve a ponérmela, ¿si?

Ella cerró sus manos entorno a la cadena esperando su respuesta. Sam abrió el cierre y se la puso de nuevo, acariciándole el corazón de la cadena con su mano derecha, haciéndola resbalar por su pecho y su cintura.

- Mercy... – El chico sintió como sus pechos se endurecían aún más ante el contacto con sus dedos.

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

- No te has dado cuenta, pero... llevas quince minutos desnuda delante de mí y no te has cubierto.

Tal y como había pensado, la chica se tapó como acto reflejo, haciéndolo reír.

- Lo sabía... No cambies nunca, Mercy. Nunca – Sam sacó un preservativo de la caja, dejándolo encima de las mantas y se dirigió a ella para destapar sus manos y besar sus pechos hasta lograr que ella se olvidase de todo.

Él besó sus manos que los cubrían y las separó despacio, abriéndose paso con su lengua, mordiéndolos y relajándolos luego.

Su boca recorrió su estómago y su ombligo, hasta detenerse sobre el cierre de los pantalones. Despacio, abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera, deslizándolos por sus piernas suavemente. Detrás de los pantalones, la despojó de su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

Los zapatos y las zapatillas acabaron perdidos también entre el lío de ropa que había desperdigada por toda la habitación.

La tumbó sobre la cama, mientras se quitaba los pantalones que lo aprisionaban. Con la ropa interior todavía puesta, se tumbó a su lado, observándola cuidadosamente.

- Hola – le dijo.

- Hola – se rió ella, tirando del chico hasta colocarlo encima.

Volvieron a besarse y a acariciarse, volvieron a sentir sus cuerpos uno encima del otro.

Él se separó un poco, levantándose de la cama. Mercedes creyó que se desnudaría, pero no fue lo que él hizo. Sintió como Sam le separaba las piernas despacio y la acariciaba con sus dedos. Masajeando su punto débil hasta hacer que perdiese la cordura.

Cuando volvió en sí, abrió los ojos, buscándolo y lo que vio le dio más vergüenza todavía.

- Sam, no – le dijo, imposibilitándole probarla con su boca.

El chico emitió un gruñido, al tiempo que se levantaba por completo y apoyaba su cabeza en su ombligo.

- ¿Por qué no? Esta no es la primera vez, Mercy. En la fiesta me dejaste...

- En la fiesta estaba borracha, Sam – protestó ella.

Él se colocó nuevamente encima, dedicándole una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

- No estabas tan borracha, ninguno lo estaba. Te recuerdo que tú también quisiste probarme – La chica ladeó la cabeza, avergonzada, evitando su mirada.

Sam, preocupado, supo entonces lo que pasaba. Ella se arrepentía de todo aquello, para Mercy eso no era hacer el amor. Para Mercy, eso era tener sexo y él, le había dicho que le haría el amor.

- Lo siento, Mercy. Soy un idiota, no debería obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras – Se levantó, avergonzado.

Ella se sentó en la cama junto a él. Sus manos buscaron su rostro y lo acariciaron, mientras sus labios lo besaban sin demora.

- Yo quise probarte, no me obligaste. Y... me gustó, me gustó lo que sentí cuando tu boca me rozó. Es solo que...

Ella se escondió nuevamente.

Sam buscó su mirada y le sostuvo la barbilla, esperando su respuesta.

- Es solo que... ¿Qué?

- Me da vergüenza, eso es todo – le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Vergüenza. Le daba vergüenza y le gustaba al mismo tiempo... Y Sam deseaba probarla. Sam deseaba perderse en su rincón con sus labios, acariciándola, lamiéndola.

- Déjame intentarlo – le susurró al oído.

Ella sintió su aliento junto a su oreja, excitándose aún más. Sam la tumbó de nuevo, colocándola otra vez en la misma posición.

Y dejó un reguero de besos desde su cuello hasta sus piernas, antes de perderse de nuevo entre ellas.

La chica dio un respingo al sentir como sus labios rozaban su lugar vulnerable.

- Chss – Susurró él sin dejar de acariciarla.

Mercedes trató de relajarse, mientras él abría un poco más sus piernas. Su lengua la rozó, haciéndola gemir y arquearse para él. Sam no dejó de acariciarla con sus labios y su lengua hasta conseguir que ella alcanzase el orgasmo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó, llegando por fin.

La miró. La observó mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto con su boca, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y viajaba lejos de allí, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Buscó su sonrisa, buscó sus labios y antes de que ella abriese los ojos, Sam la besó, todavía con su sabor en la boca. Ella aún tratando de respirar con normalidad, lo abrazó pegándolo por completo y profundizando el beso, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del chico con sus uñas. Acariciándolo, sin hacerle daño.

- Si hubiésemos roto, te lo habrías perdido – Bromeó él, deteniendo el beso y volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

- Encontraría a otro, rubito – le respondió burlona.

Ambos sabían que eso no sería así, jamás podrían alejarse.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, antes de atacar de nuevo su cuello y su mandíbula con sus labios.

- Pero no tendría una boca como la mía – le dijo, acariciando con su lengua su hombro derecho.

- Te doy toda la razón, "Boca Sexy" – Mercedes sintió como sus manos apretaban su pecho izquierdo, masajeándolo a la vez con sus dedos.

El chico avanzaba hacia él con intención de lamerlo, oyéndola y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

- ¿Me has llamado "Boca Sexy"? – le preguntó, viendo como ella lo miraba fijamente. Acto seguido, su dedo índice acarició su pecho en círculos, esperando su repuesta.

- Si... ¿No te gusta? – le dijo ella, expectante. Sintiendo su dedo haciéndole cosquillas. Sus labios se encontraban todavía a escasos centímetros de su pecho y ella se moría por sentirlos.

- Me encanta... – Sam atacó el pecho con decisión, lamiéndolo y besándolo hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Luego, hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho, apretándolo también con sus dedos.

- Sam, por favor – le suplicó.

¡Ya estaba bien! Quería sentirlo dentro de ella. ¡Lo necesitaba!

Mercedes buscó el borde de sus calzoncillos y se los bajó con cuidado. Su excitación aún seguía visible después de tanto tiempo, y pedía agritos su entrada en ella.

Él se puso el preservativo y se inclinó sobre Mercedes buscando su entrada.

- Creo que no duraré mucho – le dijo, acostumbrándose al ritmo de sus empujes.

Ella tiró de él hasta pegarlo por completo y sus piernas lo rodearon, haciéndolo llegar más adentro.

- Oh Dios, ¡cuánto te eché de menos! – le dijo, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y besaba su torso.

Lo apuró. Lo instó a ir más deprisa, aumentando la velocidad y el ritmo de sus entradas.

Mercedes ahogó un gemido, a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Sam mordió su cuello con suavidad, aferrándose a ella con su boca y con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que su mente volaba lejos de allí. Mercedes sintió como él se liberaba, arrastrándola también, mientras sus cuerpos permanecían en contacto.

Volviendo en sí, Sam besó la leve marca que había dejado en su cuello y esperó a que ella abriese los ojos. Clavó su mirada en ella, observando como volvía a él, tiempo después.

- Yo también te eché de menos – le respondió, todavía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sam acarició la cadena que reposaba sobre su escote y volvió a besarla.

Un beso dulce, pausado.

Era suya, era completamente suya y lo seguiría siendo. Había sido una tonta por querer dejarlo. ¡Había sido una tonta por pensar que no se lo merecía! ¡Ella lo hacía feliz! ¡Podía hacerlo feliz!

Mercedes lo vio levantarse para desechar el preservativo, mientras ella se perdía nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Sam volvió, se acostó a su lado, cubriéndolos con la manta que había en la silla de la habitación.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, rozándolo con la cadenita, mientras Sam acariciaba su pelo.

- Mercy... – la llamó.

Ella giró su cabeza, buscando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¿No me dejarás, verdad? Necesito estar seguro.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres que Sam Evans aporree tu puerta deseando que se la abras, dale clic a "Review this Chapter"<em>


	26. Everything I do I do it for you

_**Nota de autor: **Para ti, Mine. Porque eres lo mejor que existe, tú le das alegría a mi vida solo con tus locuras y tus palabras de apoyo. Sabes que eres especial para mí, cuando escribo esta historia, no puedo evitar pensar en mis "doritas". Vosotras sois dos partes de un todo, eso me alegra, porque es difícil querer a una más que a la otra, así que en cierto modo, me lo hacéis más fácil. Esto va para ti, hacia mucho que no salías, sé que tu aparición no es merecedora de tu cariño, pero prometo, PROMETO, que aparecerás, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, aquella a la que tú adoras, se ha ganado un huequito en este fic, era necesaria. Supongo que cuando lo leas, entenderás porque te lo dedico, y espero que te guste aunque sea un poquillo. A veces siento, que cuando escribo, vosotras dos estáis ahí conmigo, dándome apoyo y haciéndome seguir, confiando en mí. No sabéis lo que me alegra teneros a vosotras en mi vida. Sois mis AMIGAS, y no me arrepiento, ni me arrepentiré jamás de haber encontrado personas en el mundo tan increíbles como vosotras. Francamente, no sé que haría sin vosotras... mejor ni lo pienso. Dejo ya la nota porque siempre me acaban saliendo más grandes que el propio fic. Lo siento. Gracias por estar ahí._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario hubiese habido beso bajo el muérdago en el 3x09.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 26: Everything I do (I do it for you)<strong>_

La chica lo miraba triste, intentando no echarse a llorar de nuevo. A pesar de todo, a pesar de haberse entregado a él por completo, Sam no estaba seguro aún de haberla recuperado. Ahora era él quien dudaba.

¡Habían hecho el amor! ¿Acaso eso no le dejaba completamente claro que quería estar con él?

Su desconfianza le hizo daño, pero en cierto modo lo entendía. Ella lo había lastimado y solo quería no sufrir más por su culpa.

¡Pero ella tampoco quería! Lo único que quería era estar bien con él, tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, pasar sus días con él.

- Mercy...- Él le insistió.

- Sam... Lo siento tanto – Su voz se rompió, revelando las lágrimas que trataba de detener – Entiendo que no estés seguro pero me duele oírtelo decir.

El chico la levantó ligeramente, hasta quedar frente a frente, recostando sus cabezas sobre la almohada. Su mano derecha secó sus lágrimas, acercándose a ella para besarla en la mejilla.

- No, yo lo siento. Soy un idiota. Después de esto no debería haber dudado.

Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como sus manos recorrían su rostro.

¡No debía dudar! ¡No debía! Mercedes lo amaba, ¿acaso no podía verlo? ¡Se había entregado a él!

- "Oel Ngati Kameie" – le susurró al oído, sin fijarse en la sonrisa que la chica mostraba como respuesta. Se separó de ella, viendo como lo miraba sin dejar de llorar.

- Hacía mucho que no me lo decías – le susurró, mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas.

Sam la ayudó a borrarlas de su rostro para luego, agarrar su mano entre la suya y besarla suavemente.

- Creí que no te gustaba – admitió.

Ella cerró los ojos, recordando sus palabras recientes, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos su mano derecha.

- Si me gusta, es solo que cuando me lo dices, me pongo a llorar como una tonta – La chica exhaló un suspiro. Sí, como una tonta enamorada.

- Me duele verte llorar – le dijo él, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

- No, Sam. Lloro de felicidad, lloro porque te tengo, porque Dios nos ha regalado esto.

- Mercy, prométeme que cuando algo vaya mal, cuando algo te disguste, te duela, me lo dirás. No quiero volver a pelearme contigo. No quiero volver a sentir que te pierdo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Si hubiese hecho eso desde el principio, nada hubiese pasado.

- Prométemelo, Mercy.

- Te lo prometo, Sam – le dijo, viendo como él la movía de nuevo, devolviéndola a la posición inicial.

Acurrucada en su pecho, mientras él comenzaba a cantarle la canción de Bryan Adams, Everything I do, y Mercedes volvía a llorar de nuevo.

En esa misma posición se quedaron dormidos y lo que ellos creyeron minutos, se convirtieron en horas.

* * *

><p>Artie observaba, fijamente, a la chica que permanecía sentada encima de su cama, Su "Reina de Hielo", tal y como se había nombrado ella misma, se divertía intentando pronunciar las palabras en español que él trataba de enseñarle.<p>

- Bien. ¡Otra más! ¿Cómo se pronuncia esta? – le preguntó, fijando de nuevo su vista en él.

El chico la miraba tan embobado que ni cuenta se dio cuenta de que ella le había hablado de nuevo.

Quinn se había vuelto a cambiar de ropa para asistir a las clases y ahora, llevaba una falda marrón y una camiseta beige con una chaqueta a juego con la falda. Él no podía creerlo, pusiera lo que se pusiese, siempre estaba preciosa.

¡Le gustaba Quinn! Le gustaba, ya no podía negarlo. Era obvio lo que sentía por ella. Seguía queriendo a Brittany pero la "Reina de Hielo" estaba comenzando a ganarse su corazón. Y él, estaba totalmente muerto de miedo.

- Artie... ¿estás bien? – le dijo, tocándole el brazo arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Perfectamente – le respondió con su característico tono agudo.

Quinn se rió al oírlo, arrancando unas sonrisas del chico.

- ¿Te estoy aburriendo, verdad? ¿Estás cansado? Quizás. Podríamos... No sé... salir a dar un paseo. ¿Qué te parece? – le propuso mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su mano todavía seguía en contacto con su brazo. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que no lo había soltado. O quizás si, y no quisiese hacerlo.

- ¿Un paseo? – preguntó él, fijando sus ojos en su brazo.

La chica se dio cuenta al momento que aún seguía sosteniéndolo, y lo soltó sin perder tiempo.

- Si, un paseo.

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó, señalándolos a ambos con el dedo. ¿Ellos dos solos? Las clases estaban bien, pero... dar un paseo... ¿De que podrían hablar? ¡No tenían temas de conversación!

- Nosotros... y... y Lucy, si quiere venir.

Artie respiró aliviado. Con Lucy todo sería diferente, ella sacaría los temas de conversación.

- ¡Lucy! Es cierto, le encantará salir a pasear – le sonrió el chico dejando los libros que llevaba en su regazo, sobre la cama.

- Voy a buscarla – Y tal como lo había dicho, Quinn se levantó de la cama directa hacia la puerta.

No llegó a salir, pues un angelito entró en la habitación tomándola por sorpresa.

- ¿He oído paseo? – le preguntó a Quinn, parándose enfrente de ella.

- Si, ¿quieres venir? – le dijo la chica, agachándose a su altura.

- ¡Si! – le respondió la niña, gritando a pleno pulmón.

Artie las miraba totalmente hipnotizado. Hacia mucho tiempo que Lucy no sonreía de esa manera, tanto como hacía que no veía a Brittany. Al parecer, la pequeña había encontrado al fin sustituta y sus risas se volvían a oír en toda la casa.

¿Su corazón también había encontrado substituta a Britt?

No. No lo había hecho. Brittany seguía ocupándolo y lo seguiría haciendo a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de no poder estar con ella. Solo que cuando veía a Quinn y Lucy, él no podía evitar emocionarse pensando que por fin, su hermanita volvía a tener a alguien a su lado. Si, solo era eso.

- ¡Artie! Te estoy hablando – gritó la pequeña-

- ¿Qué pasa Luce?

- Necesito ir al baño y mamá está ocupada.

Su hermano no le respondió, comenzando a mover su silla hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Vamos – dijo él.

- Yo la acompaño, Artie. Ya voy yo con ella – Quinn agarró a la niña de la mano, saliendo por la puerta después de guiñarle un ojo al chico.

¡Le había guiñado un ojo! ¡Quinn le había guiñado un ojo!

_Por Dios, Artie. Solo te ha guiñado un ojo, no es como si te pidiese que te casases con ella._

Mientras ellas no volvían, recordó como lo había defendido esa mañana frente a Azimio y como le había hecho cambiar de opinión para que acudiese al entrenamiento. Recordó como había subido con él en la "noria", tal y como ella había llamado al elevador del auditorio. Recordó su cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus respiraciones acompasadas mientras esperaban que el elevador se detuviese. Y la recordó en las gradas aplaudiendo mientras él entraba en el campo con su uniforme.

Su "Reina de Hielo" era todo corazón. ¿Por qué nadie lo veía? ¿Acaso solo él se daba cuenta de cuánto había cambiado? ¿Acaso solo él veía la sonrisa que cubría el rostro de la chica en la última semana? Y la razón de todo ello, era Mercedes. Quinn la había recuperado por fin, había retomado su amistad con Mercy y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Recogió sus libros y los de ella, guardándolos en su mochila para el día siguiente. Ya habían estudiado bastante por ese día y la cabeza le acabaría por explotar con tanta palabra rara.

Quinn tenía razón, un paseo les iría bien para despejarse.

Alguien tocó la puerta, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

Brittany se encontraba delante de él, esperando que la dejase pasar.

- Hola Artie, tu mami me ha dejado pasar – le dijo.

- Hola Brittany – la saludó, rodando la silla hacia donde ella estaba – Pasa, no te quedes ahí.

- Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, Artie, quiero poder ver a Lucy sin que te sientas dolido. Es mi mejor amiga y Lord Tubbington la echa de menos – le soltó de sopetón la animadora.

- ¿Trajiste a Lord contigo? – le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Brittany lo miró sin entender.

- No... Mine se ha quedado con él, los lunes tienen partida de parchís. ¿No te acuerdas? – Artie asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tráetelo para la próxima vez. Lucy también lo echa de menos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó una alegre Brittany.

- Si, Britt.

- ¿De verdad de la buena?

- De verdad de la buena.

- ¡Oh, Artie! ¡Gracias! – chilló la chica, corriendo a abrazarlo.

Ella se arrodilló delante de la silla y él buscó su cuerpo inclinándose hacia delante. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se abrazaban, hacía tanto tiempo que no la sentía a su lado. Artie cerró los ojos durante un segundo, deseando que ese abrazo no fuese de ella. Que no fuese Brittany la que estuviese acariciándole su nuca, deseando que otra persona estuviese allí con él, para sentir su piel y sus manos abrazándolo y acariciando su pelo.

- ¡Brittany! – gritó su hermanita, despertándolos del trance y haciendo que la animadora se levantase rápidamente del suelo y la cogiese en brazos, haciéndola saltar en su regazo.

- ¡Hola Luce! – la saludó Brittany, mientras veía como Quinn permanecía todavía en la puerta del dormitorio - ¡Quinn! ¡Ey, Quinn! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la Cheerio dejando a la niña encima de la cama.

- Hola Brittany, yo... nada. Nada... Ya me iba – le respondió, entrando en la habitación y agarrando los libros que Artie ya le había colocado, encima de la cama – Nos vemos, Artie – le dijo, casi sin mirarlo, apresurándose a salir por la puerta.

- Quinn... pero, ¿y el paseo? – le preguntó, rodando la silla detrás de ella.

- Otro día, Artie. Tengo... tengo prisa – lo miró, intentando dedicarle una sonrisa que se quedó en una incómoda mueca, y salió por la puerta dejándolos solos.

¡Brittany y Artie abrazados! ¡Estaban abrazándose! Se habían reconciliado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía haber creído que ella no volvería a su lado? Él era mejor que Santana. ¡Mil veces mejor! Y Brittany se había dado cuenta de ello. Lo pero, es que ella también se había dado cuenta. Y demasiado tarde.

¡Estaba celosa! ¡Tenía celos de Brittany!

Se había dado cuenta en el mismo momento en el que había entrado en la habitación y los había visto abrazados, con sus ojos cerrados, sintiéndose, acariciándose. ¡Le gustaba Artie Abrams! Y ahora no había lugar a dudas, quizás antes si pudiese achacarlo a que eran amigos que se divertían juntos pero después de ver como Brittany se abrazaba a él, Quinn estaba más que segura de lo que estaba empezando a sentir. Y le daba miedo. La atemorizaba volver a sentir algo por otro chico, la asustaba de verdad.

Pero él no era como los demás chicos, Artie era muy dulce, puede que un poco arisco a veces, y demasiado sincero, pero solo hacía falta ver como se llevaba con su hermanita para saber lo que había dentro de su corazón.

Amor.

Amor para regalarle a la persona que él quisiese.

Y él quería a Brittany.

- ¡No te enamores, Quinn! ¡No lo hagas! No de él. Vuelve a tus chicos malos – se dijo a sí misma, mientras encendía el coche y regresaba a su coche.

* * *

><p>Artie seguía todavía con su vista fija en la puerta por la que acababa de salir Quinn Fabray. Si hasta hacía dos minutos era el hombre más feliz del mundo, ahora solo quería echarse a dormir y no despertarse hasta el día siguiente.<p>

¿En que momento se habían quedado sin paseo? ¡Ella estaba feliz! Y él también lo estaba, pero... ¿Qué había cambiado? ¡¿Qué?

- ¡A Artie le gusta Quinn! ¡A Artie le gusta Quinn! ¡A Artie le gusta Quinn! – empezaron Lucy y Brittany a cantar, mientras se agarraban de las manos y saltaban en círculos.

- ¡No es cierto! – chilló, haciéndolas callar. Por supuesto que no le gustaba, solo le parecía extraña su forma de actuar.

- ¿A que si, Lucy? – le preguntó Brittany, cogiéndola de nuevo en sus brazos.

- ¡Si! – la pequeñas chocó su mano con la de la Cheerio, sonriente.

- No me gusta – dijo él molesto, rodando la silla directa a su mesa.

- Pues a ella si le gustas – dijo Brittany convencida, haciendo que él girase la silla rápidamente para buscar su mirada.

- ¿Tú crees? – se oyó decir esperanzado.

- ¿Lo ves? Si no te gustase, te daría igual saberlo – se rió su ex novia.

- Que no me gusta, Britt. Quinn no me gusta.

Mientras lo siguiese negando todo iría bien. Todo iría bien. Él no saldría lastimado y ella tampoco.

- ¿Tú que opinas, Luce? – preguntó la chica.

La pequeña la miró antes de responder.

- Si que le gusta... – se rió y luego puso sus manos sobre la oreja izquierda de la chica, cuchicheándole algo al oído.

Brittany le sonrió antes de volver a dejarla en la cama.

- Es bueno saberlo... – le dijo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – quiso saber Artie.

- No te lo puedo decir. Es un secreto de mejores amigas – le respondió subiéndose ella también a su cama y descalzándose para empezar a saltar sobre ella.

- ¡Echaba de menos esto! – Gritó, mientras cogía impulso.

- ¡Yupiiiiii! – Chilló la niña, haciendo que su hermano mayor se tapase los ojos, alucinado. Brittany y Lucy eran tal para cuál. Dos diablillas.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mercedes, cariño, ya llegué! ¡Mercedes!<p>

La chica se levantó sobresaltada, despertando a Sam a su vez.

¡Que hora era? ¡¿Qué hora? ¡El despertador! ¡Se había olvidado de poner el despertador! Siempre se quedaban dormidos por lo que tenían que acabar poniéndolo para que su madre no los pillase en casa.

¡Las nueve! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Las nueve de la noche!

- Sam... Sam... Por Dios, ¡muévete! Son las nueve – le dijo, empujándolo con sus manos.

- Demasiado temprano para levantarme, Mercy. Déjame dormir un poco más – dijo, medio dormido.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! – le gritó al oído, a punto de dejarlo sordo.

El chico la miró asombrado. ¿Qué le había dado?

- ¡Son las nueve de la noche, Sam! ¡Mi madre está abajo! ¡Vístete! – le dijo, levantándose rápidamente y agarrando toda su ropa del suelo, tirándosela hacia la cama.

- ¡Corre, por el amor de Dios!

- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! – Sam se levantó, agarrando su ropa interior de debajo de la manta y se la puso, tratando de no caerse a la vez que buscaba sus pantalones y sus calcetines.

- ¡Me falta uno! ¡Joder! ¿Dónde está?

Ella se lo lanzó, ya vestida y se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos.

- ¿Mercedes, estás aquí? – dijo la señora Jones abriendo la puerta de improviso, encontrando a su hija acompañada de un chico a medio vestir.

- ¡Mamá! – Mercedes y Sam se miraron asustados, mientras éste terminaba de abrocharse los vaqueros y se ponía la camiseta.

- ¡Mercedes Jones! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Chilló su madre haciendo que Sam pegase un respingo.

La chica no le respondió. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y esperó la regañina.

- ¡Tú! – Señaló a Sam – Espera abajo. Hablaré contigo ahora. Ni se te ocurra irte.

Él miró a Mercedes antes de hacer lo que la señora Jones le había mandado. La diva lo miró triste y avergonzada tal y como él se sentía en ese mismo momento.

- Mamá, puedo explicártelo. De verdad.

- ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué cuando tus padres no están en casa, subes a chicos a tu habitación para acostarte con ellos?

- ¡No! No subo a chicos a mi habitación, mamá. ¡Sam es mi novio!

- ¿Sam? - ¿Sam Evans? ¿El dueño de la camiseta del equipo que, supuestamente, le habían prestado a su hija? El mismo del que no había hablado desde los Nacionales. ¿Él era su novio?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

- Cariño, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías novio?

Aunque algo sospechaba, la señora Jones no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Es más, la noche anterior la había oído llorar nuevamente, creyendo que su niña estaba enamorada de nuevo y una vez más, su amor no era correspondido.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que no quería que ellos lo supiesen, porque en el fondo, temía que al saberlo quisiesen separarlos como todos se empeñaba en hacerlo.

- ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? – Su madre se sentó en la cama, instándola a que se sentase a su lado.

- Desde antes de los Nacionales, mamá.

- Entiendo – dijo la señora Jones, dándose cuenta de porque su hija había dejado de nombrárselo – Cariño, tenías que habérmelo dicho antes. Esto es algo muy serio, ni siquiera hemos tenido la charla...

- Mamá... – protestó la chica.

- Vale, no diré nada. Solo, dime algo. ¿Te hace feliz? – preguntó, posando una de sus manos sobre la de su hija.

- Soy muy feliz, mamá... Le quiero – le confesó – A veces tengo miedo. Miedo de que nos separen, miedo de esto que siento. Pero cuando estoy con él me olvido de todo. Cuando estoy con él soy feliz.

- Oh, cariño – Se lamentó su madre – Mi niña se ha convertido en toda una mujer.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, al tiempo que su hija se la secaba.

- No llores mamá, me vas a hacer llorar a mi también.

Su madre la abrazó con todo su corazón.

- Ya era hora de que mi niña conociese el amor. Ya era hora de que alguien se fijase en ti, cariño. Eres especial. ¿Sabes? Y no lo digo porque sea tu madre. Tienes un corazón de oro, Mercy, eres todo amor. Y él es un afortunado por tenerte. Lo que me hace recordar que le he mandado abajo. ¡Que se prepare!

- ¡Mamá! Él no tuvo la culpa, mami – Mercedes rompió el abrazo, fijándose en sus ojos.

- Tienes razón, cariño. Él no tiene la culpa de estar enamorado de ti – se rió la señora, haciéndola reír también a ella.

- No me avergüences delante de él, mamá – le rogó.

La señora se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡Ey! Ni se me ocurriría – dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Tú te quedas aquí.

- ¿No me vas a dejar despedirme de él? – le preguntó, triste.

- En cuanto hayamos terminado de hablar.

Abrió la puerta, sosteniendo el pomo con su mano.

- Mamá... – Mercedes la llamó por última vez.

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si pretendes que con eso me olvide de que lo has subido a tu habitación, Mercedes Jones, estás muy equivocada – Se rió su madre, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mercedes se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, ésta todavía tenía el olor de Sam. Agarró su cadenita y rezó para que su madre no se enfadase mucho con él.

Sam esperaba a la señora Jones en el salón. Después de diez minutos esperando, podría decirse que ya tenía un camino hecho desde el sofá hasta las escaleras.

Quería subir para estar con Mercedes en ese momento y a la vez no quería contrariar a su madre. Era una decisión difícil. Finalmente, no tuvo que decidir, pues la señora Jones bajó las escaleras, directa hacia él.

- Siéntate – le dijo ella, seria.

Él hizo lo que le mandó, sentándose en uno de los sillones. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la zapatilla desatada, pero no le prestó atención esperando que la señora Jones tampoco lo hiciese.

Lo miró largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca.

- Sam... ¿Verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza, medio cortado.

- Te voy a hacer un par de preguntas, chico y quiero respuestas sinceras. Nada de mentiras.

Él tragó saliva, volviendo a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿La quieres?

¿Qué si la quería? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que la quería. ¡La amaba! Casi había estado a punto de perderla de nuevo y finalmente no había sido así. Finalmente habían vuelto. Habían vuelto a sentirse y acariciarse, habían vuelto a hacer el amor. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

- Estoy enamorado de ella – le respondió por fin, al ver como la señora lo miraba expectante – Quiero a su hija, la quiero de verdad. Es lo mejor que tengo, lo mejor que jamás he tenido. Yo nunca he sido muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos. Soy disléxico, ¿sabe? Mis notas son pésimas y lo único a lo que aspiro en la vida es a poder conseguir una beca de fútbol para la universidad, porque sé que por mis notas nunca llegaré a nada.

Sam tomó aire antes de seguir.

- Soy un friki, adoro Avatar, la habré visto cien veces, y la Guerra de las Galaxias, Indiana Jones o incluso Harry Potter. Vivo en una habitación de motel con toda mi familia. Soy un sin techo, señora Jones. Mis padres se quedaron sin trabajo y el banco nos quitó la casa. Yo tengo que trabajar para ayudarlos y cuidar de mis hermanos.

Mi vida es una basura y lo único que me hace feliz es su hija. Tenerla a mi lado me ayuda a olvidarme de los problemas que nos rodean. La veo a ella y me olvido de todo, ¿Sabe? A veces, siento que soy un egoísta, a veces siento que debería renunciar a ella. No es justo que pase por todo esto conmigo, pero luego... me doy cuenta de que no puedo alejarla de mí. Me duele no poder ofrecerle nada. Me gustaría poder hacerle regalos como hacen los demás chicos con sus novias, pero no puedo.

La señora Jones había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que el chico había dicho. Y no solo ella, Mercedes permanecía escondida en lo alto de las escaleras escuchando también toda la conversación.

- Chico... Estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho menos en lo de que no eres bueno expresando lo que sientes. ¿Quieres hacerme llorar, verdad?

Sam la miró confundido. ¿Dónde estaba la regañina? Vendría ahora claro.

- Escúchame bien, Sam. Conozco a mi hija y sé, que los regalos no son necesarios. Lo único que necesita es esto – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón – Se lo robaste, le robaste el corazón. Solo te pido que no se lo rompas – le dijo ella, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- No. No podría, señora Jones. De verdad – El chico se acercó hacia delante en el sofá.

- Ayer la oí llorar durante toda la noche. Gracias a Dios, solo yo la oí, ya que su padre dormía como un tronco. Me dolió verla así, no quiero que le hagan daño – dijo seria, mientras trataba de secarse una de sus lágrimas – Mercedes es especial, una entre un millón y no lo digo por ser su madre. Lo digo de verdad, no le hagas daño.

Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Sam... – ella lo llamó, haciendo que él la mirase de nuevo.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Soy un idiota.

La señora Jones sintió como su pecho se le llenaba de aire. El chico quería a Mercedes, la quería de verdad. Y ella era feliz a su lado. Muy feliz.

- Pero le juro, le juro que no volveré a hacerle llorar, señora Jones. Se lo juro.

- Necesito saberlo... ¿Habéis tenido relaciones? ¿Os habéis acostado?

Mercedes mostró, en lo alto de las escaleras, la misma cara de pánico que la que veía en Sam en ese mismo momento.

Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablarle. La señora Jones tampoco dijo nada, se limitó a levantarse del sofá y subir de nuevo las escaleras.

- ¡Mercedes, baja! ¡Sam ya se va! – Gritó.

Ella hizo como que cerraba la puerta y bajó los escalones corriendo, viendo como su madre se metía en el baño. Sam la esperaba abajo, atando su zapatilla, en el final de las escaleras. Mercedes se detuvo dos escalones antes, quedando un poco por encima de él.

- ¿Te regañó? – le preguntó ella disimulando mientras acariciaba la mano que este le había tendido.

- No, ¿y a ti? – dijo, preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que él agarraba su rostro con sus dos manos y pegaba su frente contra la de él.

- Lo siento, Mercy. No debí dormirme. Lo hago todo mal, lo siento. Lo siento.

- ¡Ey! – Dijo, separándolo y buscando su mirada – La señorita "Lo Siento" soy yo, ¿recuerdas? Además, yo tenía que haber puesto el despertador y se me olvidó – Volvió a acariciar suavemente la mano de él, haciéndolo temblar de nuevo – Sam... ¿Es normal esto? ¿Quedarnos dormidos siempre después de hacer el amor? Con... Con Santana... ¿también...?

Él la calló con un beso. Un beso dulce y cálido que la hizo olvidar.

Ella intentó hablar de nuevo, pero él volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión.

- No te compares con ella, Mercy. No vale la pena.

- Pero...

- Soy feliz contigo, Mercedes. Estoy en paz cuando estoy contigo, por eso nos quedamos dormidos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada por no haberlo entendido antes.

- Ahora que mi madre lo sabe, deberíamos hacerlo bien, Sam. Deberíamos dejar de escondernos – dijo, señalando la casa.

- ¿Te refieres a no volver a hacer el amor en tu casa?

- Me refiero a buscar otro sitio donde podamos hacerlo – le susurró al oído, rozándole con sus labios su oreja derecha.

- Echaré de menos tu cama – Le contestó triste, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano derecha.

- Y yo te echaré de menos a ti en ella – Buscó sus labios una última vez dándole un beso largo y profundo. Un beso que hiciese que no la olvidase – Tienes que irte, vamos – dijo, tratando de soltarle la mano.

- Te veo mañana – le contestó él, dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

- Si, vamos. Vete que es tarde – lo empujó ligeramente, andando ambos hacia la puerta.

La abrió y lo vio marcharse en el coche que había visto aparcado delante del motel esa misma tarde. Era el coche de Debbie. Ella se lo había dejado para que Sam viniese a buscarla.

Mercedes quiso abofetearse por haber pensado mal de ella en un primer momento, Debbie parecía buena persona. Solo alguien de buen corazón podría llevar once años enamorada del mismo chico.

Esa noche, cuando Mercedes le rezó a Dios, le pidió que Debbie consiguiese por fin, el amor de Andrew.

* * *

><p>- ¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde! Lo sé – Entró Sam gritando en la habitación del motel.<p>

Los buscó en el salón, pero no estaban allí. Debbie salió corriendo de la habitación pidiéndole que guardase silencio. Y tiró de él hacia el sofá, sentándose los dos.

- ¿Esas son maneras de entrar, Sam? Acabo de acostar a tus hermanos.

- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, Debbie. Me he pasado y lo siento- Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta del McKinley y se las tendió, disculpándose de nuevo.

- Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. Mi padre debe estar preocupado por mí – dijo la chica, levantándose del sofá.

- Espera, espera. Te dije que hablaríamos al volver – Sam la detuvo agarrándola de la mano.

- Pero no dijiste que volverías tan tarde – protestó ella, volviendo a sentarse.

- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

- ¿Ha valido la pena al menos?

Él le regaló una de sus sonrisas, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ese día había empezado fatal pero había terminado siendo uno de los mejores de su vida. Estaba enamorado y era correspondido. Lo único que podía pedir ahora era sacar a su familia de ese motel y que Debbie fuese tan feliz como él.

- Me alegro. Ahora tengo que irme, Sam – Ella volvió a levantarse, esta vez sin volver atrás – Necesito que mañana me ayudes con unas cosas. ¿Podrías estar en la casa del árbol a la salida del trabajo?

- ¿En la casa del árbol? ¿Me vas a dejar subir? – Le preguntó ilusionado - ¡Espera! Un momento. ¿No pensarás violarme, no?

La chica lo miró con ojos asesinos, haciendo que él se riese divertido.

- ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! Estaré allí, Deb. Si me necesitas, estaré allí para ti – le dijo él, levantándose y acompañándola hacia la puerta – Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, saliendo por la puerta directa hacia el coche. Sam no cerró la puerta hasta que el coche salió de su campo de visión.

* * *

><p>Emma descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Will, a punto de quedarse dormida. Todavía no podía creer como había perdido tanto tiempo sin saber lo que era amar y ser amada. La forma en la que él le hacía el amor cada noche y cada mañana, la hacía temblar y desear no separarse jamás de su lado.<p>

Will era tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo, y ella le estaría agradecida a Dios toda su vida por haberlo puesto en su camino. Les había costado tres años darse cuenta de lo que podían tener, y ahora no querían dejarlo escapar.

Había tenido un día muy duro, con todas esas charlas con los chicos del Club Glee, tratando de entender sus problemas. Todos le habían hablado de sus miedos acerca de lo que esperaban del futuro, excepto Brittany que se había pasado la media hora enseñándole fotos de su gato. Sam también la había visitado, confesándole que tenía problemas con Mercedes y ni siquiera sabía a que se debían. Ella no se había aparecido por el instituto. El chico estaba demasiado preocupado, se veía a leguas lo enamorado que estaba de ella, hasta el punto de pedirle ayuda para que convenciese a Will de que les dejase cantar la canción.

Emma se rió, recordando como Mercedes había creído que ella no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le preguntó él, acariciando su pelo rojo.

- Los chicos pensaban que no aceptarías que cantasen el dueto – le dijo ella sonriente.

- Eso es porque no saben de tu habilidad para convencerme – Ella se levantó, besándole los labios suavemente - ¿Te pareció mal que te enviase a los chicos para que hablases con ellos? – le preguntó preocupado.

- No, no, por supuesto que no. Hiciste bien – dijo, acariciando el vello rubio de su torso – Quizás no fue buena idea dejarlos rebelarse y tampoco fue buena idea convencerte para que los dejases cantar.

Él buscó su mirada, triste.

- ¿Lo dices por Jesse? – Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Eso ya está arreglado. No fue culpa de los chicos ni de su dueto. Ellos lo hicieron perfecto.

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella, ilusionada.

- Sí, hacen muy buena pareja.

- Creo que se han peleado. Hoy Mercedes no vino al instituto.

- ¿Por qué? – Will no se había dado cuenta de que Mercedes no había asistido a clase. Los lunes no tenían Club Glee ni español.

- No lo sabía, a lo mejor se puso enferma.

- Estoy pensando en darle el solo de las Locales. Después de tres años, creo que se lo merece – le dijo su novio, acariciando su pelo.

- Will, deberías hacer que luchase por él. Si se lo das simplemente, creerá que es por lástima.

- Tienes razón – le sonrió, besándola de nuevo.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa, al ver como sus manos volvían a acariciar su cintura y sus piernas, dispuesto a amarla de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Si tú también quieres que Sam Evans te diga "Oel Ngati Kameie" y luego te cante la canción de Bryan Adams, dale clic a "Review this Chapter"<em>


	27. I Will Be

Nota de autor: Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no actualizo que no me acordaba ni como se hacía. xD. No, era broma. Siento la demora, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Como siempre, éste capítulo se lo dedico a Deb, más que nada porque además de ser su regalo, es su capítulo por excelencia. :P !Gracias por estar ahí! Sabes que todo esto te lo debo a ti. 3 Por cierto... decir que me impresiona gratamente la forma en la que RIB está recuperando la trama Samcedes ahora que ha vuelto Chord, voy a tener que retirar todo lo que he dicho de él. xD. Espero que siga así, y que Shane (alias Bubba) se vaya a hacerle bebés de cacao a otra. Sigue así, Sammy. Vas por buen camino. :)

Por cierto, el capítulo tiene Banda Sonora: "I Will Be" de Leona Lewis (sobretodo para la parte final).

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario Sam no cantaría Bamboleo mezclado con Hero en el 3x12. <strong>(Dios Santo, no sé que pensar sobre eso)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 27: <span>I Will Be<span>**_

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Estáis todos? – dijo el señor Schue entrando ya en el aula del coro.

- ¡Si, señor Schue! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido la semana?

Los alumnos empezaron a hablar uno detrás de otro.

- Psss – dijo Puck, mientras Zizes le golpeaba en el brazo.

- Intensa – dijo Sam, mirando a Mercedes con cara de enamorado.

La diva le sonrió, asintiendo también al profesor.

Will vio como sus manos permanecían entrelazadas. Al parecer, la pareja ya se había reconciliado. ¡Perfecto! Mercedes necesitaba estar bien para luchar por ese solo.

- Bonita – dijo Artie, haciendo que todos se girasen al verlo.

Brittany agarró la mano de Santana, dedicándole una sonrisa al chico. Quinn lo observaba todo desde la fila de abajo. Artie y Brittany no habían vuelto juntos. El nudo que la ex Cheerio llevaba en su corazón, se le deshizo nada más mirarlo y ver que él le sonreía a su lado.

- Nuestra semana ha estado de lo más entretenida, señor Schue, mejor no pregunte. Díganos, ¿Cuál es la asignación para la semana? – dijo Rachel Berry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hay varias asignaciones para esta semana, chicos.

Algunos de los alumnos aplaudieron mientras otros protestaban por la carga de trabajo.

- ¡Ey! A ver, las Locales son en tres semanas – comenzó a contarles.

- Lo sabemos, señor Schue. Kurt y Rachel lo dicen a todas horas – dijo Puck, molesto.

- Y habrá un solo – prosiguió el profesor.

- Que será para Rachel, claro está – protestó Mercedes, sin pararse a pensar.

Sam se removió a su lado, todavía agarrándola de la mano. No era justo que se lo diesen a Rachel. ¡No era nada justo! Mercedes merecía ese solo tanto o más que ella. Ya era hora de que la gente viese lo que Mercedes Jones valía. Abrió la boca para protestar a su vez, pero Will siguió hablando.

- En realidad, se harán pruebas la semana que viene, de ellas saldrá la persona que nos representará.

Kurt y Santana se miraron, creyendo haber conseguido una segunda oportunidad. Rachel aplaudió con ansias, mientras Sam apretaba con fuerza la mano de su novia y se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído.

- El solo es tuyo, Mercy – Ella lo besó en la mejilla como respuesta, mientras el señor Schue empezaba a contarles las normas de la competición.

- Se puede presentar quien quiera. Las pruebas consistirán en cantar dos canciones que hayáis versionado en vuestro primer año en el club Glee. Para aquellos en los que este es el primer o segundo año que están aquí, simplemente participaréis con las canciones que yo os escoja. Bien... ¿Quién quiere participar?

Kurt, Rachel, Santana y Mercedes levantaron la mano tal y como todos habían esperado. Blaine no lo hizo, al contrario de lo que los demás se esperaban.

Entonces, algo sucedió haciendo que todos girasen la cabeza hacia Artie.

¡Había levantado la mano!

- Caray, Ruedas. ¿Quieres competir? – le preguntó Santana – No digo que no seas bueno, que lo eres. Pero entre estas voces, llevas las de perder y lo sabes.

Brittany se encogió de hombros a su lado, levantando el dedo pulgar, dándole ánimos al chico mientras éste observaba la reacción de Quinn.

La chica le sonreía, mientras hacía gestos indicándole que no le hiciese caso a Santana.

- Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt y Artie, ¿alguien más? ¿Finn? ¿Sam? ¿Puck? – les preguntó el señor Schue.

- Yo paso – le respondió el judío.

- ¿Para que presentarme, señor Schue? Todos sabemos quién va a ganar – dijo Finn, sonriéndole a su novia.

Sam acabó la frase por él.

- Cierto, Finn. Todos sabemos que ganará Mercedes – Su novia soltó una risita al oírlo.

- ¡Vale, chicos! Se cierran las inscripciones aquí. Pasemos al siguiente tema: Pitbull.

- ¿Se ha comprado un perro, señor Schue? – Brittany lo miró preocupada – Porque si lo ha hecho, no podré dejarle entrar en mi casa. Lord Tubbington es alérgico a ellos.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- No, Brittany. Pitbull es un cantante.

La rubia abrió la boca, comprendiéndolo.

- ¿Y porque se llama Pitbull? ¿Acaso muerde? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Luego te lo explico, cariño – dijo Santana a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa con Pitbull, señor Schue? – preguntó un también perdido, Finn Hudson.

- Vamos a cantar "Give Me Everything" mañana, en frente de todo el McKinley.

- ¡¿Cómo? – Chilló Rachel, en desacuerdo - ¿Está diciendo que mañana actuamos delante de todo el instituto y su elección es una canción de Pitbull? Le recuerdo que se negaba a dejarnos cantar canciones de Britney Spears, señor Schue.

- Cierra la boca, hobbit – le dijo Santana – Esa canción mola.

- Totalmente – dijo Noah Puckerman, a su lado – Es del estilo de "Friday" o "Like I love you". Lo apruebo y me presento al puesto.

- En realidad, ya he decidido quién la cantará y como será la coreografía.

Todos los alumnos lo miraron expectantes, mientras él los observaba con las manos unidas en una palmada.

- La parte de Pitbull será por completa para Artie – dijo, señalándolo con el dedo índice y dirigiéndose a él para chocarle la mano.

- Gracias, señor Schue.

Todos aplaudieron de acuerdo con su elección.

- La parte de Ne-Yo es para Sam – El chico soltó momentáneamente la mano de Mercedes ofreciéndosela al profesor para chocársela, pero éste no lo hizo. Sam, extrañado, se encogió de hombros bajando la mano. Pero su novia, levantó la suya dispuesta a chocársela. Él lo hizo, divertido ante la atenta mirada del resto de la clase. Luego, se inclinó hacia ella para darle las gracias y un corto besito en su mejilla.

- Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante... la parte de Nayer será para... ¡Brittany!

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó la rubia, arrancándose a aplaudir como loca.

Santana aplaudió también a su lado mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído.

- Lo harás genial, Britt.

- Vale, chicos. Suficiente – dijo el señor Schue, tratando de calmar el alboroto que se había levantado en la clase – Escuchad... la coreografía irá así.

Todos lo miraron fijamente, esperando que el profesor escenificase los pasos de la canción, pero éste no lo hizo.

- A ver, Pitbull... digo... Artie, irá a la izquierda. Sam a la derecha, y en el medio, Brittany. Hasta ahí todo bien. Ahora llegan los problemas.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados. ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

- Cada uno de los chicos tendrá una pareja de baile. Y bueno... el baile será demasiado... ¿como decirlo? Bueno, creo que el título lo resume bastante bien.

- Yo no pienso bailar esa coreografía – dijo Rachel Berry rápidamente.

- Por supuesto que no, Berry. Al menos no con mi novio – le dijo Mercedes, molesta – Si alguien va a bailar provocativamente con él, seré yo – les dijo a todos, con chulería, haciendo que Sam arrancase a reír.

- Yo opino lo mismo, si tengo que bailar con alguien, será con Mercy.

- ¡Perfecto! Una pareja menos. Nos queda Artie... Bien, ¿quién quiere hacer de pareja de Artie?

Todas las chicas, menos Mercedes y Brittany, bajaron la cabeza tratando de que el señor Schue no las eligiera a ellas por descarte.

- Vamos, chicas. ¿Nadie? Solo es un baile...

El profesor volvió a lanzarles una mirada acusadora a todas ellas, esperando que alguien se decidiese.

- Yo lo haré – dijo Quinn, levantando finalmente la mano.

Artie, a su lado, bajó la cabeza rojo de vergüenza.

- ¡Perfecto! Tenemos la coreografía lista.

- ¡Un momento! – chilló Santana, levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

- Si ellas pueden bailar con sus novios, no veo porque yo no puedo bailar con la mía – dijo, lanzándole a Mercedes una mirada de odio.

- Artie no es mi novio – se quejó Quinn.

Santana, se encogió de hombros, mientras levantaba la cabeza levemente, esperando una respuesta por parte del señor Schue.

- Señor Schue... si su meta es captar gente para que se una al Club Glee, no lo conseguirá con estas dos parejitas. Sino con nosotras – le dijo la latina, señalando a su pareja – Nosotras damos morbo. Estos de aquí dan grima – Señaló en el momento a Sam y Mercedes.

- Tienes razón – le respondió el profesor.

- ¿Cómo? – saltaron Sam y Mercedes, levantándose rápidamente.

- ¡Diablos! Más le vale que no lo haya dicho en serio, señor Schue – le dijo la diva, cabreada.

- No, no quise decir que no dieseis morbo – Todos los alumnos lo miraron con los ojos como platos – Ni tampoco que lo dieseis. Por el amor de Dios, dejad el morbo a un lado – dijo nervioso – Solo creo que Santana tiene razón. Brittany y ella hacen un tándem perfecto. Así que, ellas irán en el medio y las otras dos parejas a un lado.

A regañadientes, Sam y Mercedes volvieron a sentarse mientras Santana les dedicaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Espere, señor Schue. ¿Quiere decir que nos va a relegar a los demás a un segundo plano?

- Me temo que sí, Rachel – le respondió el profesor.

- Ahí es donde deberías estar siempre, narizota – le dijo Santana.

Kurt levantó la mano, llamando la atención del maestro.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kurt?

- Visto que esto va de parejas y que supongo que Tina y Mike, Rachel y Finn, y los Pizes bailarán juntos. Doy por supuesto que yo podré bailar con Blaine.

- ¿Hay alguien que esté en contra de lo que haya dicho Kurt? – preguntó el señor Schue, rezándole a Dios para que no sucediese así.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, para su alivio. Decidido, pasó al siguiente tema de la clase.

- Por último, tendremos Mash Ups este jueves. Competición de chicos contra chicas, como todos los años.

- ¿Señor Schue, no cree que se pasa un poco con tanto trabajo? – le preguntó Finn.

- No. ¿Sabéis porque lo hago?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Para que los que vayan a competir por el solo en las Locales, se lo merezcan de verdad. Os lo voy a poner difícil, chicos. Empezando por la carga de trabajo. Sé que quién gane, será por que lo merezca verdaderamente.

- No ha pensado en los que no nos vamos a presentar – protestó Puck – La carga de trabajo también nos incluye a nosotros.

- Vamos, Puck. No es para tanto...

- Ya... – suspiró el judío.

- Y ahora, ¡a ensayar! Tenemos apenas veinte minutos para que os aprendáis los pasos. Luego podréis practicarlos en vuestras casas.

- ¿Practicarlos? Sí, tengo curiosidad por ver lo que tiene para enseñarnos. No creo que sea nada nuevo que no hayamos hecho antes – rió Santana, haciendo que el señor Schue se muriese de vergüenza.

Veinte minutos más tarde, no solo él se había muerto de vergüenza sino también Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Quinn y el propio Sam, que había tratado, durante todo el ensayo, de permanecer impasible ante los sexys movimientos de su novia, sin conseguirlo. Realmente, no sabía como acabaría la coreografía al día siguiente.

- La clase ha acabado, chicos – Will dio un profundo suspiro, antes de decir – Seguid practicando en casa.

Sam se giró hacia Mercedes, ayudándola a llevar sus libros.

- Yo no podré – le dijo, haciendo que su novia lo mirase extrañada.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es demasiado caliente para ti? – le dijo, divertida.

- Muy graciosa – le contestó, mientras sus mejillas volvían a recuperar el tono rojizo de hacía unos minutos – Es que... he quedado con Debbie. Ayer me cubrió con mis padres y le debo un favor. Me ha pedido que le ayude con algo hoy, a la salida del trabajo.

Mercedes le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación.

- Salúdala de mi parte, ¿sí?

- ¡Claro! – Dijo él, alegre – Y tú... No practiques con nadie que no sea yo estos movimientos ¡eh!

- No sé, Sam. El señor Schue ha dicho que ensayásemos, y a mí no me salen nada bien – dijo, poniendo morritos.

- Créeme, te salen estupendamente, nena – le dijo, juguetón.

- Vamos, chico – dijo, agarrándolo de la mano – O no dejaré que hoy quedes con ella.

Sam le sonrió, entrecruzando los dedos con los de su novia y salieron de clase, fijándose en que ya todos se habían ido, exceptuando Quinn y Artie.

Ésta le estaba atando los cordones del zapato al chico, mientras él trataba de que no lo hiciese.

- Qué monos – le susurró Mercedes al oído de su novio, al salir por la puerta.

- ¿A que sí? – le dijo, sonriente. Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, tirando de él hacia su coche para llevarlo al motel.

- En serio, Quinn. No hace falta que me ayudes, puedo hacerlo yo solo – le dijo el chico, tratando de sacar sus manos de sus cordones.

- Que no, Artie. Que yo te los ato, venga – le dijo ella, sacando las manos de él de las suyas.

El chico la observó detenidamente, mientras ella le ataba los cordones del zapato.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Eran colegas, amigos. Artie Abrams jamás había pensado que Quinn Fabray aceptase ser su amiga. Y no solo lo era, sino que había sido la única chica en aceptar hacer la coreografía con él.

La coreografía...

- ¡Listo! – dijo la chica, levantándose del suelo donde estaba arrodillada.

- Quinn... – la llamó.

- ¿Sí? – le preguntó la ex Cheerio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Todavía estás a tiempo para negarte a lo de mañana.

La chica lo miró enojada. Ella no quería echarse atrás. ¿Acaso él sí?

- No pienso negarme, Artie. ¿Es que acaso no quieres que sea tu pareja?

- Por supuesto que sí. Bueno, no tengo a nadie más que quiera – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entonces, no trates de hacer que me eche atrás, Artie Abrams, porque no lo haré – le dijo la chica, girando su silla y comenzando a rodarla fuera de clase – Vamos, te acompaño al aparcamiento para saludar a tu madre.

Cuando Artie salió por la puerta de clase, ya no se podía ver la vergüenza que había sentido minutos atrás, sino la luz que irradiaba su sonrisa al oír la voz de Quinn Fabray mientras lo acompañaba hasta el aparcamiento.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, Sam llegaba por fin a casa de Debbie, sin pararse siquiera a saludar a su padre. En realidad, Debbie no lo dejó, agarrándolo de la mano en cuestión de segundos y tirando de él hacia el jardín donde tenía la casita del árbol.<p>

- Me vas a ayudar a limpiarla – le dijo la chica, una vez debajo de ella.

Sam la miró boquiabierto.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien... Me vas a dejar subir – le dijo, haciendo que ella asintiese con la cabeza – Porque necesitas que te ayude a limpiar.

La chica volvió a asentir, divertida.

- Tú tienes mucho morro.

- Lo dice el que me dijo anoche: "Volveré temprano, Debbie" y cuando regresó a casa los niños ya dormían – le recordó ella, negando con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, vale. Trae eso anda – le dijo, pidiéndole la escoba y el recogedor y subiendo a la casita por la escalera.

Ella lo siguió segundos después, agradeciéndole todo lo que hacía por ella.

- Debbie – la llamó.

- ¿Sí? – le dijo, mientras observaba la casita del árbol después de tantos años sin volver a ella.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué ahora sí y no antes?

- Porque llego el momento, Sam. Es hora de pasar página, tú mismo me lo dijiste – le recordó, mientras observaba el garabato de "Andy & Debbie" que todavía se conservaba en la pared.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a su mejor amiga para tomar esa decisión? ¿Qué era lo que la había hecho cambiar de idea? No se lo preguntó, porque en el fondo, sabía que Debbie no se lo diría. Así que se limitó a ayudarla de la única forma en la que ella se lo había pedido.

Media hora más tarde, la limpieza había llegado a su fin y Sam, podía al fin sentarse a descansar. Debbie, además, había traído sábanas limpias para el colchón que había allí. Simplemente, tuvieron que sacarle la que reposaba encima, totalmente llena de polvo y colocarle las otras limpias.

Nada más había en esa pequeña casita, nada más que un colchón viejo y un montón de recuerdos que la chica quería olvidar. Había llegado la hora de pasar página, y lo primero que había hecho, había sido invitar a Sam para que subiese.

Andrew ya no sería el único en tener el privilegio de haber estado allí, ahora Sam también había estado. Debbie se alegraba por ello, pero, en el fondo de su estúpido corazón, todavía sentía que lo que estaba haciendo no era justo para él.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la mente? ¡La había llamado fulana! El insulto más bajo que podían haberle hecho, y se lo había llamado él. Debbie trató de aguantar las lágrimas mientras Sam siguiese por allí, pero le fue imposible. Después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a subir a la casa del árbol con alguien. Y ese alguien no era Andrew.

- Debbie... – El chico se arrodilló en el colchón a su lado.

- Baja, Sam. Necesito estar sola – le pidió, empujándolo con sus manos.

- No. No hasta saber que te pasa. Ayer no me lo dijiste, necesito saberlo, Debbie.

- Sam... Ya te lo dije. Es hora de dejar todo atrás. Son demasiados años esperando por algo que nunca se dará. Pero lo conseguiré, te lo juro. Baja, déjame un ratito aquí, ¿sí?

- ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó, mientras acariciaba con sus manos su pelo rojo.

Deborah asintió con la cabeza, viendo como él empezaba a levantarse y alejarse de ella.

- ¿Sam?

El chico se giró rápidamente, queriendo arrodillarse de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo.

- Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que hiciste por mí. Me abriste los ojos, ¿sabes? Me hiciste ver que estaba equivocada, que Andrew no era para mí. Tenías razón, me estaba enterrando en vida. Pero ya no, se acabó Sam. Todo se acabó.

Sam la miró con ojos tristes, tratando de descubrir porque ella había cambiado de idea, de un día para otro. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con Andrew? Necesitaba averiguarlo. Pero no sacaría nada de ella, tenía que preguntárselo a él. Había llegado el momento de dejarle las cosas claras a Andrew McAllister.

Él sabía que Andrew estaba enamorado de Debbie, ¡lo sabía! Si hasta le había prohibido verla y hablar con ella. ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡No podían tirar once años a la basura! No podían tirar el resto de su vida a la basura. Andrew la amaba y ella... Ella había renunciado a él. No pensaba dejar que dos personas que se querían tanto tiraran todo por la borda. Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento solo le había hecho comprobar que la amaba de verdad y que la deseaba, pero no había servido para nada. Si quería que Andrew McAllister y Deborah Cooper uniesen sus corazones debía ir más lejos, mucho más. Debía hacer exactamente lo que Andrew le había exigido que no hiciese. Y debía dejarle claro, que todo lo que había pensado en un primer momento sobre él era cierto. Andrew pensaba que verdaderamente era prostituto. Dios bendijese en ese momento a Jacob Ben Israel y su rumor. Sam no podía pensar una mejor forma de torturarlo que sabiendo que ella quería perder la virginidad con él.

Estaba loco, sí. Pero haría lo que fuese porque Debbie fuese por fin feliz. Y él era totalmente consciente que ella nunca sería feliz sin Andrew a su lado.

Giró sobre sus pies, buscando la salida de la casita y bajó las escaleras, pensando en lo siguiente que debía hacer. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para hacerlo porque el mismísimo Andrew lo miró fijamente una vez había posado los pies en tierra firme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el chico, viéndolo bajar de la escalera.

- ¿No lo ves? Debbie me ha dejado subir – le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No te creo. Debbie no ha dejado subir a nadie ahí arriba desde hace años – le dijo.

- ¡Bueno! Supongo que yo soy especial para ella – se rió, burlón - ¿Sabes? Mañana nos acostaremos – le soltó de sopetón – Ya hemos acordado el precio... Te gustará saber que le he hecho descuento, por eso de ser la primera vez...

Andrew no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Era este el chico al que pretendía pedirle que hiciese feliz a Debbie? ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan equivocado? Sam Evans era asqueroso. Andrew contuvo las ganas de vomitar, mientras arremetía contra él con duras palabras.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hijo de puta? – le dijo, luchando contra sus ganas de pegarle. No podía, no podía pegarle a un chico de diecisiete años por mucho que se lo mereciese.

- ¡Vaya! – Se rió Sam – El ex cura ha soltado un taco...

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella. No te le acerques, Evans. Te lo digo en serio.

- Demasiado tarde, Drew. Ya aceptó el trato.

- ¡Pues lo rompes y punto! ¡Jodido cabrón!

- Oh, Andrew. Tus insultos son canciones para mí – se burló Sam, dando un paso atrás por si acaso.

- Vete de aquí y no vuelvas. ¡Lárgate! Debbie no se merece a un cabrón como tú – le dijo, dolido.

- No. No te equivoques, Andrew. Debbie no se merece a un idiota como tú, que no es capaz de luchar por lo que siente y que permite que los demás hagamos su trabajo.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Evans?

- ¡Que la quieres! ¡Que sé que lo haces! Y que eres un idiota porque la estás dejando marchar.

- Yo no... Sí, sí lo hago. ¿Vale? Le he hecho daño y ella no quiere verme. No he podido cumplir la promesa – le respondió, aún sin saber porque lo hacía. Quizás pretendía hacerle ver que eso es lo que él también debía hacer. Dejarla en paz.

- ¿Qué promesa, Andrew?

- Le prometí a su madre antes de morir, que la cuidaría. Que nunca me separaría de ella, que nunca le haría daño. Y no sé porque te cuento esto. Soy un idiota.

- ¿Por qué dices que no lo has cumplido? – le preguntó Sam de nuevo. Necesitaba llegar al fondo del asunto ya.

- ¡Porque le hice daño! ¿Es que no me escuchas o qué? La llamé... la llamé fulana... – dijo en un susurro.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Quién es el idiota ahora? – le reprochó el chico - ¿Y que hizo ella?

- Me pegó una bofetada.

- ¡Bien hecho! – chilló Sam.

- Y yo la besé – le dijo Andrew, aún sin saber porque le estaba contando todo aquello.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- La besé... y ella me mordió y... Y me echó de su casa – se lamentó Andrew.

- Así que te echó de su casa...

Andrew asintió con la cabeza, quizás el chico estuviese cambiando de opinión.

_Por favor, Dios. Haz que cambie de opinión._

- Sí, y quiero disculparme. He venido a pedirle perdón – se sinceró.

- Andrew, no creo que quiera verte ahora mismo – le respondió Sam, preocupado.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque está demasiado nerviosa pensando en lo de mañana. Hemos estado limpiando la casita, se ha empeñado en que lo hagamos ahí.

Andrew sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al oírlo.

- ¿Quiere hacerlo en la casita del árbol? – le preguntó, tratando de no derramar ni una sola lágrima delante del chico.

- Sí, la verdad es que tiene razón. Es un sitio muy especial, jamás podrá olvidarse de ello.

Sí, era un sitio muy especial, pero no para Sam. Sino para Andrew y Debbie, allí habían jugado siendo niños, allí le había dicho que jamás se separaría de ella. Allí era donde Debbie deseaba perder la virginidad. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda, que fue borrada por su mano sin perder tiempo. No podían, no podían hacerlo allí. Ese lugar era especial para ellos, Debbie no podía acostarse allí con él. No podía.

- Rompe el contrato, Sam. Hazlo por mí, te he abierto mi corazón. Por favor, no te acuestes con ella, te lo ruego.

Sam lo miró, triste. No podia desistir. No debía desistir. No ahora que Andrew por fin le había dicho lo que sentía y le había explicado que era lo que le pasaba a Debbie.

Sam no daría su brazo a torcer. Si se ganaba un puñetazo al menos que sirviese para algo.

- Andrew... – le dijo, negando con la cabeza – Si no soy yo, será otro. Lo sabes – le dijo, triste.

- Lo sé – le respondió el chico, bajando la cabeza.

- Créeme, preferirás que sea yo quién lo haga. Yo la quiero, Andrew y seré considerado. Otro quizás no lo sea.

Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Andrew, limpiándola con rabia.

- Además, me va a pagar bien. Necesito el dinero, Andrew. Yo... yo lo haría gratis, si no estuviese en esta situación. Es mi amiga y la quiero, pero yo soy lo que soy, y necesito el dinero.

Andrew sintió como sus piernas empezaban a fallarle y sus ganas de vomitar aumentaban. ¿Cómo podía Debbie aceptar perder su virginidad pagando? No podía, no. ¿Por qué no podía esperar?

- ¿Por qué Sam? ¿Por qué no puede respetar nuestras creencias? – le preguntó, triste.

- Porque es una mujer, Andrew. ¿No lo ves? Necesita amar y sentirse amada. Ha llegado su momento. Eso es todo. Si te decides a subir, dile que por mi parte todo sigue en pie – Dándose la vuelta, Sam salió del jardín, rezando porque Andrew por fin se armase de valor y le confesase su amor a Debbie.

Andrew giró sobre sus pies, deteniéndose delante de la escalera de la casita.

Ella no quería verlo, pero él la deseaba ahora más que nunca. Deseaba ser él quién le hiciese el amor por primera vez. Deseaba ser él quién la convirtiese en mujer. Lo deseaba tanto. Sus pies buscaron el primer escalón, y armándose de valor, comenzó a subir las escaleras que lo separaban de ella.

Una vez arriba, Andrew la observó sentada en el colchón, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, mientras trataba de calmar sus lloros.

- No lo hagas, Debbie.

Ella levantó la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada, mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

- No puedo creer que hayas aceptado acostarte con él – le dijo, dolido – Lo dejaste subir, aquí – Susurró el chico, casi inaudible.

Ella negó con la cabeza, refugiándose de nuevo entre sus rodillas.

- Debbie... no te acuestes con él. Te lo pido, no lo hagas.

- ¿Quién eres tú para pedirme nada, Andrew? No sé que haces aquí, te dije que no quería volver a verte.

El chico corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado, separándole el rostro de sus rodillas y haciendo que lo mirase.

- Necesito que me perdones, Debbie. Fui un idiota. No quise llamarte... – no pudo decir la palabra. La chica rompió a llorar nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo.

- Sal de aquí, Andrew. Déjame sola.

- No me iré. No lo haré hasta que me prometas que no te acostarás con él mañana.

¿Mañana? Debbie no entendía nada. Pero estaba segura de que Sam Evans tenía la culpa de todo ese lío. Al parecer, ellos habían decidido acostarse al día siguiente. ¡Pues bien! Ella no tenía ningún inconveniente en seguir con la mentira.

- Ya está acordado, Andrew. No me harás cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Por qué Debbie? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente esperar?

- Porque me he cansado, Andrew. Me he cansado. Tengo veintiún años. Quiero dejar de ser virgen. Ya no puedo esperar más. Lo siento.

Ella ya no podía esperar. Y él no quería que lo hiciese. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía esperar como él había hecho durante todos esos años?

No podía, simplemente no podía. Ella se lo había dicho y le había pedido perdón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había dicho lo siento? Porque en el fondo de su corazón... ¿Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a él? No, Debbie no lo decía por eso.

Lo decía por sus creencias, por el sexo antes del matrimonio y lo que sus padres le habían enseñado.

¿Podría dejarlo todo por ella? ¿Sus creencias? ¿Todo lo que le habían inculcado a lo largo de los años? ¿Podía dejarlo todo y hacerla feliz? Sí, sí podía. La amaba y jamás podría imaginarla con otro hombre. No soportaría saber que Debbie había hecho el amor con alguien que no fuese él.

_Oh, Dios. No me la quites. No quiero separarme de ella. Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Perdóname Dios, porque no puedo evitarlo._

- Pierde tu virginidad conmigo, Debbie. Por favor.

Ella lo miró, incrédula. Esas palabras que había esperado durante tiempo, no tenían sentido alguno en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué la perdería contigo y no con él? – le preguntó.

- Porque yo no lo haría por dinero.

No. Andrew no lo haría por dinero. Él lo haría por compasión. Debbie estaba totalmente segura de ello.

- Pero... antes tendríamos que casarnos – le dijo él, en un último intento por salvar sus creencias.

- Quieres casarte, porque no quieres ir al infierno, ¿verdad? Pues no lo haré, Andrew. No me casaré contigo. ¡Púdrete en el cielo! – le dijo, levantándose rápidamente - No quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por una vez, quiero rebelarme. Quiero amar, quiero hacer el amor, pero no voy a casarme para poder hacerlo. Estoy cansada de ser la chica buena, la que no rompe un plato. No soy así, ¿es que no lo ves?

No, no lo veía. Para Andrew seguía siendo la chica que le había robado el corazón hace años. Jamás la vería de otra forma, por mucho que se enfadase con él, por mucho que le gritase. Andrew jamás dejaría de amarla.

- Está bien – le respondió él.

- ¿Perdón?

- Quiero que pierdas la virginidad conmigo, Debbie.

Deborah no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Andrew había aceptado acostarse con ella a pesar de sus creencias. ¿Era demasiado pedir también su corazón?

La chica caminó lentamente hacia él, deteniéndose enfrente de él. Armándose de valor, sostuvo su rostro con sus manos, estirándose para besarlo.

Andrew sintió los labios suaves de Debbie sobre los suyos, mientras sus manos seguían pegadas ambos lados de su cuerpo. A pesar de lo que le había pedido, él no podía evitar temblar ante la idea de hacerle el amor a la mujer que amaba.

Su boca se entregaba por completo a la de ella, pero su cuerpo se mantenía completamente alejado. Temblando, temblando como una hoja en un árbol por la fuerza del viento.

- Estás temblando – le dijo ella, preocupada, deteniendo el beso - ¿Tienes miedo?

Andrew asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, al notar como las manos de ella acariciaban su rostro.

- ¿Tú no? – le preguntó él.

- No, Andrew. Confío en ti.

Y lo hacía. Confiaba en él. En su primer y único amor.

Debbie volvió a besarlo, agarrando sus manos y posándolas sobre la cintura de ella, para luego, acariciarle de nuevo el rostro. Besarlo era un sueño hecho realidad. Después de tantos años, Debbie no podía creer aún que estuviesen allí de nuevo, en la casa del árbol, besándose y a punto de hacer el amor.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

- Debbie, necesito... – El chico comenzó a hablarle, pero ella lo pegó de nuevo a su cuerpo, tratando de que no se separase de ella.

- Me muero de miedo – le dijo, antes de que ella volviese a besarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – la chica lo apartó, preocupada. No quería presionarlo.

- Porque no quiero hacerte daño, Debbie. Se lo prometí a tu madre – le confesó. Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba que ella lo supiese antes de nada.

- ¿A mi madre?

- Antes de irse, antes de marcharse de aquí...

- ¿Qué te pidió?

Andrew suspiró profundamente. Tomando fuerzas de donde no las había.

- Me pidió que te cuidase, que jamás te abandonase. Me pidió que no te lastimase.

Debbie se alejó dos pasos de él. ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Por esa razón había estado tantos años a su lado, solo por eso.

- ¿Por eso has estado todos estos años a mi lado, verdad? Por una promesa.

- No, Debbie. No pienses eso. No fue... no fue por eso – Andrew anduvo los dos pasos que lo separaban de ella y agarró su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué fue entonces, Andrew? – le preguntó, triste, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Porque te quiero, Debbie. Porque me duele estar lejos de ti. Oh, Señor. Si pudieses hablar y decírselo tú, para que pudiese creerme.

- Él no tiene que decírmelo, Andrew – le dijo, triste – Esperé once años para oírtelo decir – se lamentó ella, tratando de no echarse a llorar de nuevo - ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Once años de mi vida esperándote.

- Soy un estúpido – le respondió él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Y también un idiota – Debbie volvió a asentir, mientras se abrazaba a él de nuevo.

- Andrew, solo ámame, por f... – El chico tapó su boca con su mano.

- No lo digas, Debbie. No vuelvas a suplicarme. Me duele que lo hagas, no eres tú quién tiene que suplicarme. Soy yo quién debería rogarte que me aceptases, que me dejases amarte. Soy un idiota. No te merezco. No merezco tu cariño, ni tu amor, no merezco tu cuerpo.

- Andrew... – las lágrimas habían vuelto a aflorar a pesar de lo que había luchado por guardarlas en su interior – No podría haber hombre que me mereciese más que tú. Te quiero, te quise como niña y te quiero como mujer. Y te necesito. Necesito sentirte, Drew. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí.

El chico la miró, respirando profundamente.

- Siento que la Debbie de la que te enamoraste, ya no exista. La buena Debbie, la frágil Debbie, ya no queda nada de ella.

- No – le respondió el chico – Yo la sigo viendo enfrente de mí, tal y como la veía de niño en esta casita del árbol. Sigues siendo la misma niña de la que me enamoré. Nunca podré olvidar a esa niña rebelde. Tú no fuiste una niña buena, Debbie, nunca te vi así. Para mí has cambiado, Debbie, pero cambiaste en apariencia. Creciste, despertando en mí pensamientos que nunca tuve por esa niña de la que me enamoré, deseos, sueños imposibles...

- El viernes me dijiste que me veía diferente, Drew – le recordó ella.

- ¡Conmigo! Te veía diferente conmigo. Sentía que te alejabas de mí y no lo soportaba. Creía que era por Sam, pero... ¿No era por él, verdad? ¿Era por mí?

- ¡Claro que era por ti! Me había cansado de esperarte, Andrew. Me dolía la amistad que teníamos... que tenemos – se corrigió a sí misma – Quería más que eso... Quiero más que eso.

- No me lo dijiste, Debbie. Puede que yo no te confesase lo que sentía, pero tú tampoco lo hiciste. Ibas a alejarte de mí, ¿Qué podías perder?

- ¿Mi orgullo? ¿Mi dignidad? – le preguntó, dolida.

- Debbie, pudimos ser felices años atrás – le reprochó el chico.

- Tú tampoco me lo dijiste, Andrew. No todo es culpa mía.

- Creí que me veías como tu hermano mayor – se disculpó.

- Yo también creía lo mismo – le confesó, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho – Fuimos tan tontos, Andrew. Si hubiésemos hablado, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes.

- Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo – le dijo él, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pelo rojo.

- Andrew... hazme el amor – le susurró, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

- No quiero hacerte daño, Debbie. No puedo.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? – le dijo, apartándose de su abrazo –Me confiesas que me quieres, pero no puedes hacer el amor conmigo.

- Porque no quiero hacerte daño, Debbie. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

- ¿Prefieres que lo haga, Sam? – le preguntó, tratando de lastimarlo como lo estaba haciendo él - ¿Lo quieres así? Porque no tendrá ningún problema. Es más, el favor sería para los dos, así que podríamos ir a medias en el pago.

- Debbie, dime que no lo estás diciendo en serio. Por favor – le suplicó, agarrándola de las manos.

- Por supuesto que no lo digo en serio, Andrew. ¡Despierta! Quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Me da igual el daño que puedas hacerme, me da igual tu estúpida promesa. Solo quiero que me ames, ¿es tanto pedir?

La chica soltó una de sus manos para secar una de las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla.

- Te estoy pidiendo que me ames, Andrew. Por favor, no tengas miedo.

- Debbie, cariño. Perdóname, por favor. Te quiero, te adoro, te amo. Perdóname, soy un idiota.

- Me has llamado cariño – le susurró ella, tratando de sonreír, pero su llanto no la dejaba.

- ¿No te gusta? No volveré a llamártelo, lo siento.

- Claro que me gusta Drew – le dijo, apretándose contra él y besándolo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ésta vez no fue un beso suave, sino apasionado. Como aquel primer beso que él le había robado. Su lengua buscó la de él, recibiéndola y jugando con ella.

Besaba a Andrew, lo estaba besando con pasión. Como había deseado durante años.

Él la separó durante unos segundos, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Drew? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Debbie. Llámame Andy, por favor. Como cuando éramos niños – le pidió.

La chica no pudo evitar mirarlo emocionada. Le pedía que lo llamase Andy.

- Andy... – susurró la chica con dulzura, haciendo que él se derritiese por completo – Te quiero. Te quiero.

Él secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, besándolas después.

- Te quiero, Debbie – le dijo él, antes de inclinarse para besarla con la misma pasión que lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Las manos de ella rodearon su cuello, inclinándolo hacia ella, mientras sus bocas se conocían después de tantos años esperando la una por la otra. Mientras sus cuerpos se buscaban y se perdían entre caricias. Dos amigos que se amaban, a punto de hacer el amor, a punto de conocerse por primera vez el uno al otro. Como siempre debía haber sido.

La mano izquierda del chico la sostuvo por la nuca, sin dejar de besarla, mientras su derecha se enredaba en su pelo rojo, jugando con él.

- Te quiero – volvió a repetirle, mientras su boca dejaba sus labios y le besaba el cuello, haciendo que la chica se agarrase a él con más fuerza para no caerse.

Ella también lo quería. Lo amaba. Lo había hecho durante toda su vida, y ahora lo tenía a su lado y no lo dejaría marchar. Jamás dejaría que se fuese de su vida.

Volvió a besarlo, mientras sus manos buscaron el fondo de su camisa y comenzaron a desabrocharle los botones hacia arriba. El chico suspiró profundamente al sentir por fin sus suaves manos en contacto con su piel. La chica le acariciaba con delicadeza el vientre, mientras terminaba de desabrochar los botones que aún se resistían a soltarse.

- Andy – lo llamó suavemente, haciendo que el chico abriese los ojos y la mirase – La llevas puesta – le dijo, tirando la camisa al suelo y besándole la cadena en forma de cruz que descansaba sobre su pecho.

- Siempre – le dijo él, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de su boca sobre su piel.

- ¿Siempre? – le preguntó, esperanzada.

Él asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose ligeramente para besarla de nuevo. Jamás podría cansarse de ello. Sentir su boca junto a la suya era como subir al cielo, como volar.

Debbie lo abrazó, colocando sus manos en su espalda, notando lo ancha y fuerte que ésta era. Acariciándola con sus dedos, mientras él volvía a besar su cuello y su mandíbula.

Ella sabía que él no la desnudaría. Sabía que después de haberla insultado de tan baja forma, él no se atrevería a desnudarla. Así que sus manos buscaron los botones de su blusa blanca y comenzó también a desabotonarlos ante la mirada del chico.

Sacándosela, por fin, y dejando a la vista sus pechos encerrados en un sujetador blanco de flores.

Andrew acarició su piel con temor, pero ella lo animó a que lo hiciese, agarrando su mano y deteniéndola cerca de sus pechos para que él se decidiese a tocarlos. Con su mano temblorosa, el chico acarició uno de ellos, por encima del encaje de su sujetador.

La mano de ella, buscó el cierre de su sujetador, abriéndoselo para él, descubriéndole lo que guardaba en su interior.

El chico observó como ella dejaba la prenda de ropa encima de su camisa en el suelo y lo miraba suplicante, esperando que él la acariciase. Pero él no se atrevía. No se atrevía.

Decidida, Debbie agarró su mano de nuevo y la depositó encima de su pecho izquierdo. Andrew sintió los latidos de su corazón y su dureza bajo su mano.

Estaba tocándolos, los acariciaba, tanto tiempo esperándolo. Tanto tiempo soñando con ello, ya lo había creído imposible, pero ahora...

Separó su mano de él y con su dedo índice, se lo acarició con suavidad, haciendo que la chica ahogase un suspiro profundo y se inclinase hacia atrás, apoyada en el brazo izquierdo del chico, mientras su dedo buscaba el otro pecho para hacer exactamente lo mismo que con el primero.

¿Cómo una simple caricia podía causar en la chica tantas sensaciones? La estaba tocando, acariciando con un solo dedo y ella, ya se creía morir. Su dedo pulgar, le hizo compañía al otro durante unos segundos. Antes de que su cabeza se moviese hacia ellos despacio.

- ¿Puedo? – le pidió él, deseando que ella aceptase sus ruegos.

- Son para ti, Andy – le dijo la chica en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos.

Su boca los buscó, mientras su dedo pulgar los abandonaba ya y se perdía en su espalda. Sus pechos recibían sus labios, deseosos de amar. Los besó y los acarició con su lengua, mientras su mano izquierda la sujetaba para que no se cayese.

- Son hermosos, Debbie. Son... ¡oh, Dios! – le dijo, con su boca enlazada a uno de ellos.

Sus dientes la mordieron, sin querer mientras hablaba, asustándolo. Pero reparó su error, rápidamente, cerrando su boca sobre él y lamiéndola con suavidad para calmarla. Debbie se arqueó, experimentando una sensación completamente nueva para ella.

- ¡Andy!

El chico la miró, sin separar sus manos de sus pechos.

¿Era un orgasmo? Se preguntó Debbie. ¿Había experimentado un orgasmo solo sintiendo su boca en sus pechos? ¡Dios mío! No, no era posible. No podía ser. Pero había sido maravilloso y excitante. Y sí, había llegado al clímax solo con sus labios.

Su boca los buscó, deseando sentirlos suyos de nuevo. Esos labios que la habían hecho alcanzar el cielo. Chocó con su lengua, esa lengua que la había saboreado momentos antes. Andrew la abrazó, apretándola contra sí. No quería dejarla ir, no quería separarse de ella nunca más. Era su Debbie, finalmente. Deborah Cooper sería solo para él.

- Eres tan bonita – le susurró al oído, separándose de ella – Eres hermosa, eres... – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su rostro. Dibujando la línea de sus cejas, pasando a los pómulos, las orejas, su mandíbula, sus labios... Volvió a besarlos como si quisiese perderse en ellos durante toda su vida.

Su cadena en forma de cruz, rozó los pechos de la chica, enfriándoselos y haciendo que ella se estremeciese ante el contacto con su piel. Andrew quiso quitársela, pero ella no lo dejó, agarrando la cadena y acercándolo a ella para besarlo de nuevo.

- Andy, necesito sentirte dentro de mí – le susurró al oído, una vez roto el beso.

- Debbie, no tenemos protección – le dijo él, preocupado.

- Estoy tomando la píldora – le explicó la chica.

- ¿Estabas decidida a hacerlo, verdad? – le preguntó triste.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no llorar de nuevo. No debía sentirse mal por desear amar y ser amada. No había nada de malo en ello. Nada.

Ambos se movieron hacia la improvisada cama, sacándose los zapatos y los pantalones, quedando desnudos tan solo con su ropa interior puesta. La chica advirtió la excitación que había nacido en él, mientras Andrew acariciaba sus piernas y le ayudaba a tumbarse en el colchón.

Ella se quitó su ropa interior antes de que él dudase de nuevo y lo pegó a ella, besándolo de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo lo deseaba con ansia.

Andrew se separó, momentáneamente, sacándose también su ropa interior y dejando visible por fin su miembro excitado. Durante un segundo, la vergüenza lo embargó, cubriendo su excitación con sus manos. Pero ella se las quitó rápidamente, tomándolo entre sus dedos, haciendo que él exhalase un profundo suspiro.

- Oh – suspiró ella también.

Debbie se sentía poderosa, más que eso incluso. Lo tenía entre sus manos y Andrew la miraba totalmente excitado. Lo acarició con sus dedos, necesitaba sentirlo en su mano antes de que se introdujese en ella. Por primera vez lo tenía entre sus manos, por primera vez tenía el de él, el suyo. El que realmente necesitaba.

Se tumbó, tirando de él para colocarlo encima y separó sus piernas, dispuesta a recibirlo. Notando como a Andrew le resbalaban gotas de sudor por la frente. Debbie no quería pensar en lo fea que estaría ella en ese momento, completamente sudada y hecha una piltrafa. Lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro, necesitaba sentirlo ya.

- Debbie, no sé si estoy preparado – le dijo él, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello.

- Estás más que preparado, Andy. Por favor – le suplicó ella, acariciando sus piernas con sus pies, mientras trataba de pegarlo más a ella.

Ya estaba bien de buscar la bonita historia de amor. Ya estaba bien de esperar y esperar, a la porra con todo eso. Ella quería que él le hiciese el amor, no aguantaría por más tiempo. La quería, Andrew la quería, se lo había dicho.

_Por favor, Dios. Que no se arrepienta. Por favor._

Pero él no lo haría. No Andy. Su primer amor, su primer y único amor. Si se arrepintiese, ella guardaría ese momento por siempre entre sus recuerdos.

- Andy – volvió a suplicarle, mirándolo a los ojos – Por favor.

- Te quiero, Debbie – le dijo, mientras cuidadosamente le separaba más las piernas e intentaba introducirse en ella.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez.

El dolor los golpeó a ambos. Andrew se sentía tan aprisionado y a la vez, estaba tan excitado... Debbie, por el contrario, trataba de relajarse para dejarlo entrar en ella, pero el dolor era insoportable.

No pudo llegar adentro. Una oleada de placer lo sacudió a medio camino, enviándolo lejos de allí.

- ¡Debbie! – chilló el chico, alcanzando el clímax.

- No, no – se quejó la chica, pero él no la oyó. Su mente ya no estaba allí, su mente había viajado cien mil kilómetros de distancia.

Debbie observó como él convulsionaba en su interior, mientras ella trataba de aguantar el dolor que sentía.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo, una vez que su mente lo había hecho despertar – Soy un desastre, Debbie. Lo siento, lo siento tanto – Andrew se sacó de encima, separándose de ella y sentándose en el colchón.

- No he llegado – le dijo ella, sentándose a su lado mientras trataba de no manchar demasiado las sábanas.

- Lo sé y lo siento – se lamentó el chico – Soy un desastre.

- Eso ya lo dijiste – Debbie no sabía si realmente quería reír o llorar.

Así que lo besó. Buscó sus labios de nuevo con urgencia.

- Te quiero. Para mí no eres ningún desastre. ¿Me has oído? Podemos intentarlo otra vez... las veces que haga falta. Quizás... quizás hemos ido demasiado rápido. Quizás no estabas preparado.

- Estaba demasiado preparado, Debbie. Lo acabas de comprobar.

- Me refería a preparado para aguantar, Andy.

El chico bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad – se disculpó nuevamente.

- Intentémoslo de nuevo ahora – le dijo, acariciando su rostro y volviendo a besarlo con pasión.

Pero él la detuvo, agarrándola por los hombros y separándola de él.

- ¿Te ha dolido? – le preguntó, preocupado.

Debbie asintió con la cabeza, mientras trataba de restarle importancia.

- Un poco.

- Entonces no volveremos a intentarlo – le dijo él, cortante.

La chica se separó de él, enojada. ¿Cómo podía volver a negarse a hacerle el amor después de todo por lo que habían pasado? Por supuesto que le había dolido. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba en absoluto. Solo quería estar con él, solo quería tocar ese cielo que él había acariciado segundos antes. Solo quería sentirlo por completo dentro de ella. ¿Era tanto pedir?

- Mañana me acostaré con Sam – le dijo, decidida.

Sabía que semejante comentario lo enloquecería, pero eso era lo que él necesitaba para armarse de valor.

- ¡¿Quieres parar de decir que te vas a acostar con él? Me duele oírtelo decir, Debbie – le dijo él, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

- ¡Y a mi me duele más que no quieras hacerme el amor! Me duele mucho más eso, que pienses que me haces daño – le dijo, triste.

- ¡Quiero hacerte el amor! – chilló el chico, haciendo que ella lo mirase esperanzada.

- ¡Pues inténtalo, Andy! No tengas miedo. Soy para ti, solo para ti – le dijo, mientras se abrazaba a él, y enroscaba sus piernas con las del chico.

- Cariño... Eres... Eres tan hermosa – Sus manos la acariciaron de nuevo por todas partes.

Sus pechos, su vientre, su ombligo, sus piernas... No quedó rincón alguno sin ser explorado con sus dedos.

- ¿Solo para mí? – le preguntó, mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos.

- Solo para ti, Andy.

El chico volvió a besarla, tumbándola de nuevo debajo de él. Acariciando su cuerpo con el suyo propio, mientras su excitación se despertaba de nuevo en él. Despacio, ella volvió a separar sus piernas, dejándole paso para que se adentrase en ella por fin.

Pero ésta vez fue más fácil, y ella apenas sintió dolor alguno. Se introdujo en ella por completo, mientras Debbie se estiraba debajo, y flexionaba sus rodillas haciendo que él llegase hasta el final.

Los labios de Andrew buscaron los suyos, besándola mientras se acomodaba en su interior. Y sus manos la sostuvieron por la cintura, mientras las de ella se enroscaban en su pelo rubio oscuro, jugando con él. Lentamente, él comenzó a salir y entrar en ella.

Muy lentamente.

Como si sintiese que podría llegar a romperse, si lo hacía más deprisa.

Pero eso era lo que ella quería. Lo quería libre, libre en su interior.

- Andy – le suplicó, acariciando su trasero – Más, más...

El chico aceptó sus ruegos, entrando y saliendo de ella más deprisa. Sin demora, sin dilación, introduciéndose en ella. Haciéndole el amor. Porque eso era lo que tanto deseaba, quería hacerle el amor, quería llevarla a ese cielo al que ella lo había enviado momentos atrás. Quería hacerla feliz.

- Debbie – susurró su nombre, mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

Ella se arqueó, a punto de llegar por fin.

Andrew sintió como sus paredes lo aprisionaban. Ella había llegado y nuevamente, había hecho que viajase lejos. Solo que esta vez, él no lo haría solo. Debbie viajó con él, lejos de allí, lejos de esa casita en la que le había confesado sus sentimientos. Allá arriba, donde solo ellos importaban.

Había sido maravilloso.

Debbie todavía no podía creer que Andrew le hubiese hecho el amor. Después de tantos años, después de tantas noches soñando con ello.

¡Sus sueños se habían hecho realidad!

Quería saltar, gritar, no sabía que hacer. Estaba feliz, ¡radiante! Él se sacó de encima, cansado.

Descansando su cuerpo sobre el colchón, cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de recuperar la respiración y sintiendo como Debbie se acurrucaba sobre su pecho en busca de cariño.

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cadena – Todas las noches soñaba que venías a mi cama y hacíamos el amor.

Andrew besó su pelo, mientras sus brazos la apretaban más junto a él.

- Como desearía que los sueños se hiciesen realidad... Y poder hacértelo, todas las noches y todos los días. No separarme de ti, jamás.

- Sí – suspiró la chica. _Oh, por favor, sí._

- Cariño – la llamó, haciendo que lo mirase con sus bonitos ojos – Cásate conmigo.

Ella se levantó ligeramente, mirándolo boquiabierta.

- Cásate conmigo, Debbie. Recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

- Pero... Somos demasiado jóvenes, Andy.

- Estoy a punto de cumplir los veintiséis, Debbie. Si no me caso contigo, sabes que no lo haré con nadie más. Acéptame, te lo suplico. Hazme el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

- No quiero separarme de mi padre, Andy. No puedo dejarlo solo – le confesó.

- Nunca te alejaría de él, Debbie. Te lo juro. Acéptame, cariño, por favor. Olvida todo lo malo y sé feliz conmigo – dijo, mientras acariciaba su rostro con sus dedos.

- Andy, no hay nada que olvidar – le dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo su mano sobre su piel – Tú siempre me quisiste de verdad. No como un hombre, al menos como un amigo.

- No Debbie, yo no te quise. Yo te amé con todo mi corazón y te sigo amando. Dime que te casarás conmigo, dímelo – le rogó el chico.

Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Pasar el resto de su vida con la mujer que amaba, con la mujer a la que se había entregado por completo. Con ella, solo con ella.

- Sí – le susurró la chica, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo que Andrew se derritiese por dentro.

- Oh, Debbie – El chico ladeó su cuerpo, tumbándose de nuevo encima de ella – Te quiero. ¡Te quiero! – le gritó, mientras la besaba nuevamente con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, al fin Andrew y Debbie se han confesado lo que ambos sentían desde hace años, el uno por el otro. Ya iba siendo hora. :) Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo. Aquí abajo hay un botoncillo que pone "Review this Chapter" hacedme feliz y dejadme uno. :) <em>


	28. Give Me Everything

_¡Por fin llego con la actualización de As Long! Madre mía lo que me llevó actualizarlo xD Este capítulo ya parecía "La historia interminable" jeje. Pero tranquilos, no es el final de la historia ni mucho menos. Todavía queda un largo camino por delante y espero que os guste recorrerlo conmigo ^^ Sin más demora os dejo el nuevo capítulo. _

_¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Alguien que quiero mucho me regaló hace poco un video trailer del fic, por si queréis verlo, aquí os dejo el link: (quitadle los asteriscos que van en el medio, sino no os deja. Si no se los ponía no podía poner el link ^^): _ht*tp*:/*/ww*_w.*yo__*ut*ub*_e.c*om_/wa*tc*h?feature=player_detailpage&v=R9aa8Khntac ¡Gracias Argen por tremendo regalo! ¡Es precioso!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario ya habrían cantado esta canción xD.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: Give Me Everything:<strong>

Mercedes abrió rápidamente la puerta delantera de su casa para encontrarse de frente con el chico que ella menos esperaba.

- ¡Hey! – le saludó.

Su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa enamorada se formó en sus labios.

- ¡Hola! – respondió Sam Evans, entrando ya en la casa.

Depositó un beso inocente en su mejilla derecha y miró a uno y otro lado, tratando de averiguar si había "moros en la costa".

- Mamá está arriba – susurró su novia, entendiendo lo que su chico trataba de hacer - ¿Tú no habías quedado con Debbie?

- Sí. Está con Andrew. El chico que...

- Sé quién es Andrew. Debbie me habló de él – le respondió Mercedes.

- ¿Debbie te hablo de él? – Sam abrió la boca, asombrado – Yo tardé un año en que me lo contase. No es justo.

- Es que yo soy digna de confianza – dijo, burlona.

- Ya...

Sam negó con la cabeza, frunciendo sus labios, disgustado.

- Sentémonos un ratito... ¿Tienes prisa? – Mercedes entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico y tiró de él hacia el salón.

- Puedo quedarme unos minutos, pero tengo que estar en casa antes de que los niños se duerman.

Entraron ya en el salón, sentándose en distintos sofás. Su madre estaba arriba, pero podía bajar en cualquier momento y no quería que los pillase besuqueándose en el sofá de su salón.

Sam, nervioso, empezó a jugar con sus propias manos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada. Es solo que... Jamás había estado en tu casa cuando tu madre está. Lo de ayer no cuenta, obviamente.

- Solo hablamos, Sam. No estamos haciendo nada malo – le tranquilizó su novia.

- Lo sé. Pero... es como... No sé. Me siento vigilado.

Mercedes se echó a reír al oírlo y él no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen de la vergüenza.

- No te rías. No es gracioso.

- Sí lo es – dijo ella – Mamá no te va a comer. No te preocupes.

- No estoy tan seguro.

- No tengo pensado hacerlo.

Los chicos giraron sus cabezas a tiempo de ver como la madre de Mercedes entraba en el salón.

- Buenas tardes, Sam.

- Buenas... buenas tardes, señora Jones – Sam se levantó del sofá rápidamente.

- ¿Adonde vas, mamá? – pregunto su hija al ver que ella llevaba el bolso.

- Me ha salido un compromiso, pero regresaré pronto. Quince minutos... Veinte como mucho.

La señora Jones miró fijamente al novio de su hija, le hizo un gesto para que regresase a su asiento y le apuntó con el dedo.

- Nada de subir a su habitación, jovencito.

- No pensaba... – trató de decir Sam.

- Eso espero. Aquí estáis perfectos. Cuando regrese quiero veros en el mismo sitio en el que estáis ahora, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señora Jones – respondió él, tragando saliva.

- Hasta luego, cariño – Su madre le lanzó un beso a su hija antes de abandonar el salón.

- Hasta luego, mamá.

Sam y Mercedes guardaron sus posiciones hasta que oyeron por fin el motor del coche de su madre. Éste se alejó calle abajo y en menos de cinco segundos, Mercedes se había levantado de su sitio para saludar a su novio como hacía siempre.

- Esto está mejor – le dijo, regalándole un beso que lo dejó sin sentido.

- Pero ella dijo... – protestó Sam, una vez había conseguido liberarse de ella.

- Mamá dijo "_Cuando regrese quiero veros en el mismo sitio en el que estáis ahora_". Cuando regrese, Sam... – Mercedes se rió observando su reacción.

- Oh, que despistado. No lo había visto de ese modo.

- Ya veo... Bésame, anda – le pidió.

Su novio lo hizo, atacando sus labios y acariciándolos.

No había pasado más de un minuto cuando él volvió a detenerla.

- Creo que he oído un coche – consiguió decir, mientras sentía los labios de su novia en su cuello.

- Estás paranoico, Sammy. Dijo quince, veinte minutos... No han pasado ni cinco.

- Deberíamos parar, Mercedes. Te lo digo en serio – le dijo, alejándola de él y sentándola a su lado en el sofá – Quiero que tu madre me acepte y así no lo conseguiré nunca.

- ¡Está bien! – Le dijo, regalándole un último beso suave en sus labios – Aguafiestas.

Ella volvió a ocupar su sitio en el sofá de enfrente, cruzando los brazos en desacuerdo.

- No te enfades conmigo – le pidió él.

Pero ella no le contestó, torciéndole la vista.

- Quiero que me vean como el novio perfecto para su hija – trató de explicarle.

- Eres el novio perfecto, Sam.

- ¡Pero quiero que tu madre lo vea!

- Ya...

- Prometo compensarte por ello.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

- No sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ese Solo de las Locales?

- ¡Oh Dios, Sam! ¡El Solo! ¡Quiero ese Solo!

La expresión de enfado se borró rápidamente de su rostro. Sam se rió al ver su reacción. Siempre sabía como hacerla olvidar.

- Lo sé. Te lo mereces.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Claro que sí. Con tu fuerza y tu voz ganaremos las Locales.

- Pero primero tendría que ganarle a Rachel, Santana, Kurt y Artie – le dijo.

- No te será difícil – Sam le restó importancia, alimentando sus esperanzas.

- En las competiciones por el Solo de los Nacionales no gané. Rachel fue quién lo hizo.

- Ya, Mercy. Pero... ¿Quién era el jurado esa vez? Jessie St Jerk.

Mercedes afirmó con la cabeza, recordando fugazmente como Jessie la había llamado perezosa delante de Will Schuester.

- Ésta vez no estará Jessie St Jerk, Mercy. Ésta vez tendrás ese Solo.

- Rachel es la preferida del señor Schue. El Solo será para ella, Sam, como siempre.

- Cometería un gran error. Si así lo hiciera otra vez.

- Eso es lo que tú piensas.

- Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que lo piensa... ¿Has escogido ya las canciones?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.

- ¿Sí? ¡Oh! ¿Y cuáles son? – preguntó Sam, ilusionado, enderezándose en el sillón.

- Es una sorpresa – se rió la chica - ¿Vendrás a ver las pruebas, verdad? Me gustaría que las escuchases.

- No faltaría a ellas por nada del mundo – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mercedes se levantó para correr a abrazarlo, pero la mano que él elevo enfrente de ella la detuvo, haciéndola sentarse de nuevo.

- Te compensaré. Lo prometo – dijo de nuevo.

- Más te vale – respondió Mercedes, oyendo como su madre llegaba de nuevo a casa.

Sam le dedicó un gesto a su novia al más puro estilo "¿Lo ves?"

- ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! – chilló la Señora Jones entrando por la puerta.

Se demoró unos segundos, dejando las cosas en la mesa de la cocina y luego se dirigió al salón, esperando encontrarse a su hija besándose con su novio. Sin embargo, en lugar de ello, ambos seguían en sus mismas posiciones. Al parecer, no se habían movido. Sus cabellos y sus ropas permanecían en perfecto estado, contrario a lo que ella había esperado.

La señora Jones se limitó a saludar a su hija y a mirar de reojo como Sam movía sus manos, nervioso. Quería confiar en él. Necesitaba confiar en él. La felicidad de su niña estaba en manos de ese chico y ella esperaba que él nunca llegase a lastimarla. Mercedes se merecía lo mejor y si ella creía que Sam Evans era lo que ella quería y necesitaba, su madre no sería quién se lo impidiese.

- ¿Me acompañáis a la cocina? Necesito ayuda con las bolsas.

- Claro, señora Jones – Sam se levantó rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los dos la siguieron hasta allí.

No les llevó mucho tiempo pues solo tenían dos bolsas que desempaquetar. Una de ellas contenía unos pasteles de chocolate que la señora Jones le ofreció para que se los llevase a sus hermanos.

- Mercedes me habló de Stevie y Stacy. Vi los pasteles y me acordé de ellos.

- No puedo aceptarlos, señora Jones – le respondió él, rechazándoselos.

- Claro que puedes. Es un regalo y los regalos se aceptan. ¿Entendido?

Sam miró a su novia, y Mercedes lo alentó a que los aceptase.

- Muchas gracias, señora Jones. No era necesario, de verdad.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Sam? – preguntó la madre de Mercedes haciéndose la distraída mientras colocaba uno de los botes de café en el armario de la cocina.

- No... No puedo. Tengo que volver pronto a casa para bañar a mis hermanos. De hecho... debería irme ya.

- Oh, que lástima. Bueno... Lo dejamos para otro día.

- Sí, claro.

- Le acompaño hasta la puerta, mamá.

La señora Jones asintió con la cabeza, agarrando el azúcar de la mesa.

- Adiós, Sam. Espero que vuelvas pronto por aquí.

- Hasta otro día, señora Jones.

Mercedes lo agarró de la mano, tirando de él rápidamente para sacarlo de allí. A punto estuvo de perder uno de los pasteles por el camino con las prisas.

- ¿Has visto? – le preguntó, radiante de felicidad – Quería que me quedase a cenar.

- Para que papá te conociese – le explicó su novia.

- Oh – Sam abrió la boca, asombrado – No lo había pensado.

- Menos mal que te negaste.

- ¿No quieres que conozca a tu padre? ¿Es un asesino en serie o algo así? – dijo, divertido.

- Es dentista – le tranquilizó su novia.

- Ah, bueno... Mis dientes son perfectos. No habría problema.

- Sam... – protestó.

- ¿Qué?

- No hagas chistes ahora.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que le conozca?

- Porque es demasiado pronto.

- Pero conozco a tu madre – le recordó él.

- Porque nos pilló anoche.

- Es decir... que si no nos hubiese pillado, ¿todavía nos estaríamos escondiendo? No es justo.

- ¿Se lo contaste tú a tus padres? – le recriminó ella.

- Bueno... No. Pero no es lo mismo.

- Tienes razón, no es lo mismo. Tus padres y tus hermanos me conocen, pero no saben qué significo para ti.

- ¡Stevie y Stacy sí lo saben! – chilló él.

- ¡Stevie y Stacy son niños! – Mercedes le acompañó en sus gritos.

- No sabía que deseabas "conocerles" de verdad, Mercy. Podrías habérmelo dicho.

- Lo siento.

- Más lo siento yo. Odio que nos peleemos, sobretodo cuando no podemos reconciliarnos en condiciones – le dijo, con voz seductora.

- Te adoro.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa y luego, le regaló un beso inocente en su mejilla.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó ella, malhumorada – Sam Evans, bésame en condiciones.

- Tu madre está en la cocina – se excusó, agarrando el pomo de la puerta con la mano que no llevaba los pasteles – Sabes que...

- De eso nada – le respondió.

Y acto seguido, le plantó un besó que lo dejó sin aliento.

- Veo que hemos invertido los papeles. Ahora tú eres el chico bueno y yo, la chica mala que tienta a su novio para cometer locuras... ¡Me gusta!

- ¿Locuras? ¿Qué tipo de locuras? – preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

- Los chicos buenos no hacen preguntas de ese tipo.

Mercedes le echó la lengua, burlona. Y luego le empujó levemente hacia el exterior.

- Quizás lo descubras esta noche en tus sueños.

Sam vio como su novia le guiñaba un ojo y luego cerraba por fin la puerta. Giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a regresar al motel. Ahora, con unos pasteles demás.

- Eres mi perdición, Mercedes Jones.

* * *

><p>Jacob Ben Israel esperaba intranquilo a que el Señor Herbert diese por finalizada la clase de historia. Observaba cada cinco segundos el reloj que pendía de la pared delantera de la clase, justo encima de la pizarra. Pero los minutos pasaban tan lentos... No veía la hora de que la aburrida clase terminase por fin, para poder atacar nuevamente a Samuel Evans, ésta vez para informarle y no para entrevistarle.<p>

Informarle sería decir poco... Jacob sabía que tenía en sus manos la posible muerte del quarter back suplente. Solo quedaban cinco minutos y el mundo de Sam Evans cambiaría para siempre.

Volvió a mirar por enésima vez las fotografías que guardaba en el sobre que ocupaba su mesa de clase. Las había sacado esa misma mañana. Recién levantado había desayunado, había salido de casa directo al McKinley y cuando menos se lo había esperado, había cazado una noticia delante de sus narices. La mejor de todas, si podía decirlo.

El timbre de clase sonó y Jacob se apresuró a recoger rápidamente sus cosas, antes de que Sam Evans se le volviese a escapar.

- ¡Sam Evans! – le llamó, tirando de sus pantalones mientras corría detrás de él.

- ¿Otra vez tú? Te dije que no quería volver a verte, Israel.

Sam siguió caminando sin perder tiempo, directo hacia el final del pasillo, chocándose con todos los alumnos que venían en dirección contraria.

- ¡Tienes que oír esto, Evans! ¡Necesitas oírlo! – chilló Jacob, agarrándolo del brazo y tratando de tirar de él.

Sam se giró de improviso, levantando el puño en alto, dispuesto a descargarlo sobre el judío.

- ¡No! ¡No! – se quejó éste, escondiendo su rostro bajo sus brazos.

- ¿Sabes lo que conseguiste con ese rumor? Me echaron del trabajo y estuve a punto de perder a mi novia. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni tampoco a ella. ¿Me has oído? ¡Déjanos en paz! – Sam se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir ya su camino.

- Demasiado tarde – susurró Jacob, captando su atención.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- He dicho que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿Ves este sobre? Aquí dentro tengo información de lo que hacía tu novia ésta mañana a primera hora.

- Tonterías.

- ¿No quieres saber lo que ha estado haciendo?

- No. Confío en ella – Sam se giró de nuevo, harto ya de la situación.

- ¡Ha ido con su madre al médico! – chilló Jacob, siguiendo su camino.

- ¿Al médico? Con... ¿Con su madre? – Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Sam... Tu novia está embarazada – le soltó, lo más calmado que pudo, mientras le entregaba el sobre con las fotos.

- Mientes – Su piel palideció por completo y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar.

- Es verdad, Sam. Lo siento mucho.

- ¡No! No lo sientes – gritó, cabreado – Estás disfrutando con todo esto. ¡Siempre lo haces! Y no te importa a quién lastimes. ¡No te importa nadie! No quiero tu estúpido sobre. ¡Métetelo por donde te quepa!

- Pero... – Jacob pretendía disculparse de verdad, pero Sam le arrojó a la cara el sobre, y salió de allí lo más deprisa que pudo.

Entró en los lavabos de la segunda planta y se encerró en uno de ellos, deslizando su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas flexionadas, mientras las rodeaba con sus brazos.

Embarazada.

Mercy estaba embarazada.

Iban a tener un bebé.

¡Dios mío! ¡Un bebé! ¿Qué iban a hacer? Sam pretendía ser el novio perfecto, pretendía que los padres de su novia le aceptasen y ahora... ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Le odiarían, le echarían la culpa y tenían razón. No sabía como habían llegado a esos extremos, jamás se habían acostado sin protección. ¡Jamás! Pero como había sucedido ya no importaba. Una nueva vida venía en camino. Una nueva personita llegaba al mundo.

Un bebé.

Su bebé.

Solo de ellos dos.

Ahora tendría que dejar de estudiar y trabajar duramente para sacarlos adelante. Pero él era tan joven...

Aunque quería llorar, su cuerpo no se lo permitía. El miedo que sentía en ese momento se lo impedía. Miedo al fracaso, miedo a no poder hacerse cargo de ellos, miedo a que pensasen los padres de ella y los de él sobre lo ocurrido. Miedo a perderla.

¿Dónde estaría ella ahora?

Miró el reloj, tratando de situarse en el tiempo. Faltaban diez minutos para que la clase de biología se acabase. Había pasado tanto tiempo en ese baño que ni se había dado cuenta. Debía levantarse ya, si quería llegar a tiempo para hablar con ella antes de que entrase en clase de química.

El timbre volvió a sonar diez minutos después y Sam corrió cuánto pudo para llegar a tiempo. Los alumnos habían empezado a salir de clase de biología, pero Mercedes no se dejaba ver por ningún lado. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Quizás se sentía mal, quizás no había ido a clase después de todo.

Sam sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro con un dedo, girándose hacia la derecha para no descubrir a nadie.

- Has picado – se rió su novia, una vez Sam se había girado ya hacia la izquierda – Siempre picas, Sammy.

Mercedes esperó a que una sonrisa se formase en el rostro de su chico pero eso no sucedió. Tampoco la besó, ni la abrazó. Ni siquiera le agarró la mano como hacía siempre. Y la expresión de su rostro no pronosticaba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó, preocupada.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre q...? – consiguió decir, antes de verse arrastrada hacia los aseos de la primera planta - ¿Ésta es tu forma de recompensarme por lo de ayer? – Preguntó divertida – Me gusta, Sam... Pero no quiero llegar tarde a clase y...

Sam cerró la puerta de los aseos y espero a que ella se sincerase. Cosa que no sucedió.

- No me has traído aquí para que nos besemos, ¿verdad? – Su mirada no reflejaba que aquello fuese a producirse – Sam, estoy empezando a preocuparme. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Tu familia se encuentra bien?

- Escúchame – dijo él, muy serio.

- Claro que te...

Sam tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos.

- Estamos juntos en esto. Necesito que lo tengas claro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Mercedes no podía estar más confusa.

- Reconozco que cuando lo supe, mi mundo se vino abajo. Quería tener hijos contigo, Mercedes. Hijos tan bonitos como Tommy y Annie. Nunca pensé que sucedería tan pronto... Pero bienvenido sea, Mercy. Saldremos adelante tú, yo y el bebé. Dejaré el instituto y trabajaré sin descanso. Será el bebé más querido y el más hermoso y...

Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Alto ahí! – Su novia soltó su mano de las de él, llevando ambas a su cintura - ¡Sam Evans! ¿De qué bebé me estás hablando?

Si las miradas matasen, Sam Evans estaría más que muerto ahora mismo.

- De... del nuestro, Mercy - ¿Por qué sentía que su novia le saltaría encima en cualquier momento? – Jacob me dijo que...

- Jacob, claro – Era obvio que se trataba de otro de sus rumores, pero ésta vez había llegado demasiado lejos – Por Dios, Sam. Después de todo lo que causó con el rumor de tu "supuesto trabajo , ¿cómo pudiste creerle de nuevo?

- Entonces... ¿Entonces no lo estás? – preguntó el chico, con el corazón en un puño.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sam no hizo nada para disimular el alivio que sentía.

- ¿En serio pensabas en tener hijos conmigo?

Y el alivio que había experimentado se había convertido en vergüenza en tan solo dos segundos. Y sus mejillas rojas claramente lo indicaban.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y Mercedes le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Y pensabas dejar el instituto? Por... ¿Por nosotros?

- Bueno... De todas formas, con mis notas no habría llegado muy lejos.

Sam sintió como la chica le golpeaba el hombro con su puño izquierdo.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Eso por menospreciarte! Y esto... – le dijo, tirando de él para besarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, una vez ella había detenido el beso y lo abrazaba recostada en su pecho.

- Porque te quiero – le dijo, separándose de nuevo y mirándolo a los ojos – Porque pensabas renunciar al instituto por nosotros, aunque jamás te hubiese perdonado por ello. Ni yo, ni tus padres. Porque no saliste huyendo cuando creíste que estaba embarazada como lo habrían hecho muchos. Y porque sé que serías el padre perfecto.

Sam la apretó contra su pecho, dejando un beso en su pelo.

- Recuérdame que no vuelva a creer nada de lo que me diga Jacob Ben Israel.

Mercedes se rió, separándose ya de él y miró el reloj que llevaba en su mano derecha.

- ¡Genial! Me he perdido la clase de química – le dijo, triste – Se suponía que tú eras el chico bueno que se encargaba de que su novia fuese a clase.

- Lo siento. Es que... pensé... De todos modos, ¿para que fuiste al médico entonces?

- Mi madre me acompañó al ginecólogo. Pero tranquilo, solo era una visita de rutina – le tranquilizó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy perfecta – Mercedes volvió a enredar sus dedos en el cuello de su novio.

- Sin duda – le respondió él, antes de regalarle un beso dulce.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Te has perdido matemáticas.

- ¿Qué te parece si ensayamos esos pasos de la canción? – le propuso Sam, en un intento de seducirla – "Give me everything", Mercedes.

- ¿Y tú eras el chico bueno? – se rió su novia.

- ¿Quieres conocer al malo? – preguntó Sam, haciéndole cosquillas en su cintura.

- Quizás... – le respondió, escapando de sus manos y refugiándose dentro de uno de los baños.

- ¿Te escondes de mí? – preguntó Sam, aguantando la risa.

- Las chicas buenas no dejan que el chico malo las atrape – se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

- Pero tú no eres una chica buena, Mercedes Jones – dijo él, apoyado su mano sobre el marco.

- No. No lo soy – se rió, abriendo por fin la puerta y dejándolo entrar para una sesión de besos intensa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde estabais? – Preguntó el Señor Schue al verlos entrar por la puerta del gimnasio, agarrados de la mano – Hace diez minutos que os esperamos para el último ensayo.<p>

- Algo me dice que ya han ensayado la coreo por sí solos – dijo Artie, arrancando las risas de todos los miembros del Club Glee.

- Ya no tenemos tiempo. En unos minutos esto se llenará de alumnos. Preparad las posiciones, vamos. Sam, Mercedes, poneos aquí. Artie, Quinn al otro lado. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Corred, venga.

- Tranquilo, señor Schue. Todo saldrá bien – le tranquilizó Finn, ocupando su posición en la parte de atrás, con Rachel.

- Además, da igual que lo hagamos bien o mal. Jamás conseguiremos que alguien se apunte al Glee. Somos unos perdedores.

- No digas eso, Noah – dijo Mercedes, dándose cuenta al momento de cómo lo había llamado.

- Mercedes tiene razón – Quinn la cubrió rápidamente – Si no lo intentamos, no lo sabremos.

Pero ni la misma Quinn impidió que una sensación de malestar anidase en Sam. Puck era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero la confianza que tenía con su novia le provocaba unos celos terribles. Tratando de disimularlos, agarró a su novia por su cintura, colocándose ya para la canción.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ella, acariciando sus manos.

- Nada. Estoy bien. No te preocupes – respondió él, dejando un beso en su cuello.

Los estudiantes del McKinley ya empezaban a llenar las gradas. Jacob Ben Israel no tardó en entrar por la puerta, observándolos desde lejos.

- Yo lo mato. Te juro que lo mato.

- Si lo hicieses, irías a la cárcel, Sammy. Y yo no podría estar lejos de ti. Simplemente, ignórale.

El señor Figgins pasó por su lado, buscando el micrófono. Will Schuester ya había abandonado el escenario y ahora ocupaba su lugar en las gradas con la señorita Pilsbury.

El director les hizo una seña a los chicos, preguntándoles si estaban listos. Ellos le respondieron mediante sonrisas y finalmente, agarró el micrófono para dirigirse al público.

- Buenos días, estudiantes del William McKinley High School. Esta semana tendremos remolacha cocida y ensalada de col en la cafetería.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a abuchearlo.

- Y ahora os dejo con los chicos del Club Glee que nos interpretarán un tema de un perro. "Give Me Everything" Démosles un aplauso.

Figgings ocupó su lugar en las gradas, al lado de Emma y las luces del escenario se oscurecieron unos vatios.

La música comenzó a sonar y Artie empezó a cantar su parte, mientras Quinn, colocada detrás de él, acariciaba sus hombros.

Me not working hard?

Yea right picture that with a kodak

And better yet, go to times square

Take a picture of me with a kodak

Took my life from negative to positive

And I just want y'all know that

And tonight, let's enjoy life

Artie, Brittany, Samuel

Sam y Britt se unieron a él, cantando el estribillo, mientras sus parejas giraban, colocándose delante de ellos y deslizándose sobre sus cuerpos hasta tocar el suelo.

Tonight I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Lets do it tonight

Let's do it tonight

Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Mercedes y Santana acariciaron las espaldas de ambos, mientras ellos terminaban el estribillo, y Quinn se sentaba en la silla de Artie a la vez que él continuaba con su parte.

Excuse me

But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight

And I might take you home with me if I could tonight

And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight

And we might not get tomorrow

Sam levantó la pierna derecha de su novia y la pegó por completo a él, mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella y le cantaba la última parte de la canción. Brittany hacía lo mismo con Santana mientras Artie acariciaba las piernas de Quinn con sus manos en sus guantes.

Tonight I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Lets do it tonight

I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Lets do it tonight

Lets do it tonight

Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

La canción terminó y todos los estudiantes del McKinley se levantaron exaltados.

- ¡Sí! Oh, sí. Sí. Dámelo todo, Rachel Berry. ¡Dámelo todo! – gritó Jacob Ben Israel.

Rachel se escondió detrás de Finn, mientras bajaban ya las escaleras.

- ¿Crees que nos hemos pasado? – le preguntó Will a su novia, al observar las reacciones de todo el público.

- A Figgins le ha gustado – le respondió ella, señalando como el director seguía de pie, aplaudiendo como loco.

- Podría haber sido peor... – dijo Will, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lentamente, todos fueron dejando el gimnasio. Aunque algunos todavía seguían sentados en sus gradas, esperando a que se vaciasen por completo.

- Quinn... – gimió Artie, todavía con la ex Cheerio en su regazo.

No se habían movido ni un milímetro. Todos sus compañeros se habían bajado ya del escenario y se habían ido del gimnasio, pero ellos seguían aún allí, tratando de solucionar el percance que Artie tenía en los pantalones.

- Artie – Ella pensó en levantarse, pero todavía quedaba gente en las gradas que podía ver claramente que era lo que les sucedía.

- Lo siento, Quinn, de verdad. No sé como ha pasado – Artie intentó esconder la vergüenza que sentía, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas no le ayudaban – Levántate Quinn, deja que me vaya.

- De eso nada. Si me levantó, se darán cuenta y les daremos otra razón para que se rían de ti... de nosotros. Sácanos de aquí, llévanos fuera del escenario.

- Quinn – protestó el chico.

- Vamos, Artie. Nadie se dará cuenta.

- Se darán cuenta de que no te has levantado. Se darán cuenta de que todavía sigues sentada en mis rodillas. Lo supondrán.

- Entonces, démosles de que hablar – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo – Vamos, sácanos de aquí.

Todavía asustado, Artie los hizo rodar fuera del escenario y del gimnasio mismo, llevándolos por el pasillo hasta el primer aseo que encontró.

- Siento haberte tratado como un trozo de carne, Quinn – El chico soltó un suspiro profundo cuando ella se levantó por fin de la silla – Es solo que... Hace tanto que no...

- Sí, entiendo.

- Y estabas tan hermosa que...

- No pasa nada, Artie. De verdad. Me halaga en realidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía deseada.

Artie se relajó un poco, todavía sonrojado.

- Puedes... ¿Puedes salir ahora? Para que pueda calmarlo.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡No! ¡No, Quinn! ¡No me refería a eso! – chilló, pero la chica ya había girado sobre sus pies y había abandonado los baños.

- La hemos hecho buena... – dijo él, observando disgustado, su abultado miembro.

* * *

><p>Las horas habían pasado rápidamente y la tarde había llegado ya a Lima.<p>

Sam se encontraba en el supermercado de los Cooper, reponiendo los tomates en la zona de las verduras. No le gustaba su trabajo, pero tampoco lo odiaba. Allí era tratado debidamente y no había ningún Max que lo insultase o le hiciese la vida imposible. En media hora más, saldría ya y se iría a casa de Kurt para ensayar con los chicos el Mash Up de la semana. Finn les había pedido que mezclasen dos canciones de Bon Jovi para poder recuperar a Rachel por completo. Kurt se había encargado del vestuario y Sam lo único que tenía que hacer era salir del trabajo y llegar a tiempo para aprenderse los pasos de la coreografía que Mike había montado para ellos.

Mercedes también había quedado con las chicas para ensayar, pero no le había dicho que canciones cantarían. Sería toda una sorpresa para ellos. Ese día no la vería, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para poder besarla de nuevo como había hecho esa mañana en los baños del instituto.

Suspiró, mientras descargaba de la caja el último tomate.

Esa mañana había hecho el ridículo gracias a Jacob Ben Israel. Después de todo, ¿Por qué seguía creyendo todo lo que le decía? De algo estaba completamente seguro, y era que esa sería la última vez que lo escuchase. Casi había sufrido un infarto al saber que Mercy podría estar embarazada. Ellos, padres tan jóvenes... Pero lo habrían hecho bien. Sam estaba seguro de ello. Y el bebé habría nacido recibiendo todo el amor del mundo.

_- ¿En serio pensabas en tener bebés conmigo?_

Sam volvió a enrojecer, recordándolo. Sí, quería tener bebés con ella. Bebés tan hermosos como Tommy y Annie, aquellos niños que habían conocido en el parque al que él la había llevado. Sam quería tener un futuro a su lado, un futuro lleno de felicidad. Y lucharía por ello, día a día. Habían tratado de separarlos cientos de veces, les habían insultado, les habían tirado granizados y a él lo habían golpeado hasta casi no poder respirar. Pero Sam no pensaba darse por vencido. Estaba enamorado de ella, la quería y sabía que jamás habría mujer en el mundo que lo amase tanto como él la amaba a ella.

Sintió como un dedo le tocaba el hombro derecho y creyendo saber quién era la persona que tenía detrás, se giró hacia el lado contrario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al parecer, Mercedes había podido pasar a verle.

Pero no era así. Sam observó como Debbie Cooper lo miraba, sonriente y la sonrisa que él había tenido segundos antes, desaparecía ya de su rostro.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que te alegras mucho de verme... – le dijo la chica, observando su mueca de desilusión.

- Creí que eras Mercedes.

- Me lo suponía.

- Es que ella siempre... Bueno, da igual. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Es el supermercado de mi padre – le respondió, con una risita nerviosa.

- Ya... Pero tú no vienes mucho por aquí y... ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

Desde que se había girado para verla, Debbie no había dejado de sonreírle. Y sus ojos brillaban tanto como sí...

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo habéis hecho! – chilló.

- ¡Baja la voz! – le dijo, tratando de no romper a reír – No lo hemos hecho.

- Mentirosa... – se rió su amigo, burlón.

- Bueno, sí. Lo hicimos.

- ¿Cuándo? – quiso saber.

Debbie se mordió el labio inferior. Ella no acostumbraba a contar sus intimidades, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y cuando había podido darse cuenta de ello, sus pies habían terminado llevándola a ver a Sam al supermercado. Era su mejor amigo y en el fondo, todo había sucedido gracias a él.

- Ayer. Cuando te fuiste – le respondió, feliz.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – chilló él de nuevo.

- Baja la voz, ¿Quieres que todos se enteren?

- Vale, vale. Perdona. Me alegro tanto por vosotros, Debbie – Sam la abrazó con cariño, mientras ella no podía parar de sonreír.

- Tengo más cosas que contarte.

- ¿Más? – Sam la miró, preocupado e intentó quitarle hierro a la situación - ¿Acaso os ha gustado tanto que queréis hacer un trío y estáis buscando una tercera víctima? – le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo y apartándose un poco por si ella le respondía con su puño.

- Muy gracioso, Sam. Muy gracioso... – respondió Debbie, tratando de que su mente no le recordase la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior – No es eso...

- ¿No? – Sam arqueó una ceja, esperando la noticia.

- Andy me ha pedido que me case con él.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

- Te he dicho que bajes la voz – Debbie tapó su boca rápidamente con su mano derecha.

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? – le preguntó Sam, una vez liberado.

- Le dije que sí.

- Debbs, sois demasiado jóvenes para casaros.

- No me importa, Sam. No quiero estar lejos de él por más tiempo y ya he perdido demasiado.

- Tienes razón. Yo no soy quién para juzgarte. Me alegro muchísimo, Debbie, de verdad – Sam la abrazó de nuevo, apretándola contra él. Al final, Andrew y Debbie habían alcanzado la felicidad que ambos merecían y ahora se iban a casar. Ya nada podría salir mal. Sam deseó con fuerza que Mercedes y él tuviesen su misma suerte.

- No hagas eso o me meterán en la cárcel por violar a menores de edad – le dijo ella, divertida, arrancándole una sonrisa – Gracias, Sam. Gracias de verdad. Todo te lo debemos a ti. Nos salvaste, me salvaste a mí.

- ¿De qué?

- De la soledad – le respondió triste, recordando el no tan lejano pasado.

Sam volvió a abrazarla, dejando un beso en su pelo rojo.

- La soledad no estaba hecha para ti, Debbs. Naciste para amar.

- Sí – dijo, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho – Soy tan feliz, Sam. Andy me quiere. Me quiso desde niño. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Que tontos fuimos. ¡Que tonta fui!

- Muy tonta, sí.

Debbie se separó de él y le atizó en el brazo como respuesta.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya estamos! Mira que eres bruta... ¿A Andrew también le tratas así? – preguntó, divertido, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de ella - ¿Se lo habéis dicho ya a tu padre?

Debbie negó con la cabeza.

- Lo haremos esta noche. Andrew vendrá a cenar a casa.

- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

- ¡Gracias! ¿Y tú? ¿Te arreglaste con Mercedes?

- Sip.

- Me alegro. Tú y yo nos merecemos un poco de felicidad de vez en cuando, Romeo.

Sam la miró, comprendiendo porqué razón Debbie era su mejor amiga. Sabía escuchar, era agradable, simpática y le hacía reír. Ojalá nunca llegase a perder su amistad.

- ¿Quieres oír el nuevo rumor de Jacob Ben Israel?

- Ilumíname.

- Mercy está embarazada.

Debbie abrió la boca y los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Y se llevó una mano al corazón, protegiéndose de un posible infarto.

- ¡Jesús! ¿La has dejado embarazada? ¿Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Oh Dios! Y me lo dices tan tranquilo.

- ¿Tú me escuchas cuando te hablo? Te he dicho que es un rumor.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Se lo preguntaste? – le dijo, aún con la mano en su pecho.

- ¡Claro que se lo pregunté! ¡Y también le demostré mi apoyo! Créeme, mi reacción fue peor que la tuya. Mi mundo cambió en tan solo un segundo. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y las piernas no me sostenían. Creí de verdad que íbamos a tener un bebé. ¿Te imaginas, Deb, un bebé? – Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- Quizás algún día, Dios os bendiga con un hijo, pero ahora es demasiado pronto – se rió ella.

- Ya te digo.

- No vuelvas a hacerle caso al Israel ese. Te lo aconsejo por tu propia salud.

- Creo que ésta vez he aprendido la lección – la tranquilizó Sam.

- A ver si es verdad... Nos vemos luego, Sam. Tengo que comprar unas cosillas para la cena y tú, deberías estar trabajando en lugar de estar aquí parloteando con la hija del jefe.

- Gracias a ti solo me quedan diez minutos para irme.

- Bueno, pues... disfruta de ellos – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo por el pasillo de al lado.

* * *

><p>- Llegas tarde – le recordó Finn, abriéndole la puerta de su casa.<p>

- He tenido que pasar por el motel para buscar a mis hermanos.

Stevie y Stacy entraron en casa de Kurt, chocando sus diminutas manos con las de Finn Hudson.

- Hola Stevie. Hola Stacy.

- ¡Hola Finn! – le saludaron los pequeños, corriendo hacia el comedor.

- ¿Por qué los has traído? - le susurró el moreno.

- No tenía quién los cuidase. Mercedes y Quinn están ensayando con las chicas.

- Es cierto... Pasa, anda. Ya casi está todo listo.

Entraron en el salón, donde habían movido todos los muebles para poder ensayar en él.

- ¿Queréis comer algo, niños? Acompañadme a la cocina y os regalaré un vaso de leche y unas galletas – les dijo Kurt, recibiendo un gracias de parte de Sam.

Los niños lo siguieron y los demás aprovecharon para hablar del mash up y de la ropa que Kurt les había buscado para la ocasión.

Minutos después, los chicos empezaron a ensayar la coreografía. Artie delante de todo, Finn, Mike y Blaine detrás de él y Puck y Sam al fondo.

La música sonaba mientras ellos trataban de que Sam aprendiese sus pasos.

- Puck... aléjate más. No haces más que chocarte conmigo – protestó el chico a la cuarta vez.

- Vaya... ¿Te molesta? – le preguntó, chocándose con él de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Lauren te ha rechazado de nuevo?

Puck no le contestó. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Finn y Mike se movían para sujetarlo.

- ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? – Artie los miraba, alucinado.

- Eres un hijo de puta – le soltó Puck, intentando deshacerse del agarre de Finn.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te he hecho? – preguntó Sam, confundido. Al parecer, no conocía a Puck tan bien como pensaba.

- Cabrón...

- ¡¿Qué te he hecho?

- Chicos, calmaos un poquito. Stevie y Stacy están en la cocina con Kurt. Os pueden oír – les recordó Blaine.

- ¡Que lo hagan! Así sabrán como es en realidad su hermanito adorado – gritó Puck, tratando de soltarse.

- Puck, tío. Cálmate – le pidió Mike.

- ¡La ha dejado preñada! – chilló el judío, dejándolos a todos en shock.

- ¿A Mercedes? – preguntó Artie, sabiendo que esa cuestión estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Puck, mirándolo como si quisiese matarle – Has arruinado su futuro, cabrón.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo Puck? – preguntó Sam, en tono descansado.

- Jacob.

Todos esperaron, deseando oír que tan solo se trataba de otro de sus rumores.

- Es mentira – les dijo – Yo también me lo creí, pero es mentira.

- ¿Es mentira? No... ¿No está embarazada? – pregunto Puck, aún con miedo.

- No, Puck. No lo está.

Todos suspiraron aliviados en la habitación.

- Que susto, madre mía – dijo Artie, a la vez que Mike asentía con la cabeza.

- Yo mato a Israel. ¡Lo mato! – gritó Puck.

- Te ayudaría con gusto – le secundó Sam.

- Siento haberte empujado, colega. Es solo que... por un momento... pensé que se repetiría de nuevo la historia – Puck trató de disculparse, ofreciéndole la mano.

- No te preocupes. Yo hubiese reaccionado igual – respondió Sam, aceptándola.

Todos vieron como sus amigos se daban el apretón de manos.

- De todos modos, quiero que sepáis que si hubiese sucedido así, habría estado con ella y con el bebé. Jamás me habría desentendido de ellos. No soy así. Y... y la quiero. Estoy enamorado de ella.

- Lo sabemos, Sam. No hace falta que aclares nada – le dijo Finn.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, observando la reacción en el rostro de Puck. Había algo en él que le hacía desconfiar. Algo que todavía no lograba averiguar que era y esperaba no llegar a hacerlo nunca.

* * *

><p>- Habéis estado demasiado callados en la cena.<p>

Dan Cooper se levantó de la mesa, llevando a la cocina los platos en los que habían cenado. Andrew y Debbie lo siguieron hasta allí, ayudándole con las demás cosas.

Andrew esperó a que los platos estuviesen sanos y salvos encima de la mesa para soltarle la noticia.

- Señor Cooper, he venido a pedirle la mano de su hija. Quiero casarme con ella – le dijo, tan rápido como pudo.

Dan lo miró con los platos aún en su mano. Los había dejado ya en la mesa, pero aún sentía la necesidad de ponerlos a buen recaudo. Miró también a su hija, que esperaba inquieta, su respuesta.

- ¿La has dejado embarazada, chico?

- No, no. Señor Cooper, no. Se lo juro – respondió Andrew, nervioso. Debbie apareció a su lado, agarrándole de la mano.

- Ya me parecía a mí... – les dijo, regalándoles una sonrisa – Claro que te concedo la mano de mi hija, Andrew. Eso no se pregunta.

Dan dio un paso adelante, abriendo los brazos para capturarle en un fuerte abrazo.

- Bienvenido a la familia.

- Gracias, señor Cooper.

- Llámame Dan, chico. Te vas a casar con mi hija, por fin.

- ¿Por fin? – Debbie llamó la atención de los dos.

- ¿Pensabas que no lo sabía, cariño? – Su padre la abrazó a ella ahora – No podéis engañarme. Sé que os queréis desde hace años. Quizás mucho antes de que vosotros os dieseis cuenta. Solo esperaba que algún día llegase este momento.

Dan Cooper se separó de su hija y comenzó a abrir las puertas del armario de la cocina.

- ¿Qué buscas papá?

- Ese champán que traje del supermercado el otro día, cariño. Esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Debbie miró de reojo a su prometido, mientras éste observaba divertido como su padre ponía la cocina patas arriba.

Jamás había pensado que su padre reaccionaría así ante la noticia de su boda. Todavía tenían que contárselo a los padres de Andy, pero al menos, las personas que mas quería en el mundo, su padre y Sam, ya lo sabían y los apoyaban en todo. Sonrió aliviada y observó como Andrew se agachaba levemente para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Estaban juntos, agarrados de la mano, viendo como su padre se volvía loco buscando una botella de champán. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo de As Long as You're there. Esto ya parece La Historia interminable xD Si quieres leer la pesadilla que Debbie no quería recordar, buscad entre mis fics el titulado "Despertar" xD. Si te ha gustado el capítulo, házmelo saber con un Review ^^ Hasta la proxima :)<em>


	29. Mash Ups

_Primero de todo, pediros disculpas mil veces porque hacía casi cuatro meses que no actualizo este fic. Es para matarme, lo sé. Pero por unas cosas o por otras, lo fui dejando de lado, quizás para volcarme en Buscando un Corazón o en el rp en el que participo. No sé cómo, pero cuando quise continuarlo hace unos meses me encontré completamente bloqueada. Como si hubiese perdido el cariño que le tenía a este fic, cuando fue el primero que me trajo aquí y que me hizo enamorarme de ellos, tanto como aún lo sigo estando hoy. Anoche me senté frente al ordenador con la intención de empezar el nuevo One Shot que me vino a la mente el otro día, entonces entré en el perfil de fanfiction y vi la última fecha de actualización de As Long y dije. "Oh Dios, cuatro meses, ¡esto no puede ser!" Y me acomodé en la silla y me negué a levantarme si al menos no escribía unas líneas. Y al final se me hicieron las dos y media de la mañana, con veinte páginas y sin poder parar de escribir. Solo me hacía falta un pequeño empujoncito xD. Espero que el próximo capítulo no se demore tanto y espero y deseo que éste haya valido la pena la espera. O que al menos, como digo siempre, consiga sacaros una sonrisa. :)_

_Nota aclaratoria: Recordemos que éste fic es un AU, aunque esté encuadrado en el Glee Club, en el que se narra cómo habría sido la tercera de no haberse marchado Sam a Kentucky. Empecé a publicar el fic sin saber que días después, anunciarían que Chord no volvería a Glee. Seguí publicándolo contando la historia de cómo habría sido de no haberse ido, y así lo vimos volver y vivimos su historia. Y yo me reí un montón, porque la gente que leía luego As Long, me recordaba momentos que habían pasado en el fic y luego pasaban en Glee, como la mención a l Chocolate Blanco, el hecho de que Jacob dijese que era prostituto y que al final en Glee resultase ser stripper xD Cuando Sam robó la flor del Altar Mayor para regalársela a Debbie, y el Sam de la serie se la daba a Rachel en Stereo Hearts. El hecho de que usasen "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" :3 Tantas cosas que, aun siendo pequeñas, me hacían ilusión. :) De hecho ya os aviso de que una canción que ellos pusieron en la serie, también sonará aquí, pero no es un plagio. La idea estaba antes en mi cabeza, solo que no quería fluir la papel. Para esa canción aún faltan capítulos, pero lo digo con tiempo para que lo sepáis ^^._

_Mención especial a Pao, Mine, Luna, Azu, Noe, Ale, Andrea, Beeth y Savri ^^ siento el retraso, chicas. Gracias por saber esperar. No tengo perdón. Y para las chicas que me dejan esos hermosos reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS, de verdad. Me emociono como una niña pequeña cuando los leo :$ _

_Recordad, nada de lo que ha pasado en la tercera pasó en este fic, así que... echadle un vistazo y ojalá que os guste :)_

_Madre mía, cada vez son más grandes las notas de autor :S_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario... bueno, no habría sido así xD<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 29: <em><strong>Mash Ups:<strong>_

Había llegado el día.

Sam caminaba hacia la taquilla, decidido. Hacía un par de minutos que su madre le había dejado delante de la puerta del instituto y si no se daba prisa, no llegaría a tiempo para ver a su novia antes de que ésta entrase en clase de Física.

Mash ups.

La tarde anterior habían estado ensayando la coreografía y Kurt les había preparado los trajes que vestirían. ¿Qué podía decirse de ellos? Eran muy... estilo Kurt. Pero los chicos no habían rechistado al verlos, así que tendrían que ponérselos al fin y al cabo.

Mash ups.

Sam estaba seguro de que su Mash up ganaría. No tenían idea de que canciones habrían escogido las chicas, pero el de ellos era una auténtica obra de arte.

Giró por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras y entró en el último corredor que conducía a su taquilla. Allí estaba ella, apoyada en el casillero, esperándole con una sonrisa. Estaba preciosa con una camiseta lila y un pantalón negro, que estaba deseando tocar.

Le sonrió, ajustando su mochila al hombro y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hey.

- Hey – le sonrió ella, estirándose para darle un beso suave en los labios.

- ¿Qué tal todo ayer?

- Perfecto – le respondió, mientras él abría su taquilla y dejaba unos libros en ella.- La ropa está casi lista y el mash up ha quedado genial.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo, cerrando ya la taquilla e inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella.- ¿Me vas a dar una pistilla de cuales son las canciones?

- No – respondió ella, aparentando seriedad.

- ¿No? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Sam... – lo regañó, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.- No hagas trampas. No te voy a decir nuestras canciones. ¿Me dirías tú las vuestras?

- Sí – dijo, rápidamente.- Confío en ti.

- Lo sé. Pero yo no, así que no me las digas – le dijo, entrelazando sus dedos y empezando su camino hacia clase.

- Te doy una pista – dijo, sonriente.

- No, Sam... – protestó de nuevo.

- Yo lo haría todos los días si pudiese – le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

¿Lo haría todos los días si pudiese? ¿El qué? ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Estar con ella? ¿Besarla? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cantar? ¿Bailar? ¿Reír?

- Esa pista no vale. Hay muchas cosas que harías todos los días si pudieses.

- Pero no todas las haría contigo – sonrió, acompañándola a su aula.

- ¡Ah! Odio que me des pistas – dijo, medio triste.

- Te lo dije solo para que supieses que yo lo haría... Dame un beso o llegarás tarde de nuevo, venga.

- No es justo. Ahora no haré más que pensar qué cosa podría ser – respondió, estirándose para besarlo en los labios durante unos segundos.

- Bien – dijo él, colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja.- Entra en clase, vamos.

- ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? – preguntó, sintiendo su mano acariciar su oreja.

- No sé si pueda. Creo que los chicos quieren que ensayemos a esa hora. Te mando un mensaje si como contigo, ¿vale?

- Vale.

Mercedes le sonrió, girándose ya para entrar en clase.

- Por cierto, recuérdame que después te cuente algo.

- ¿Otra pista? – dijo, burlona.

- Déjate de pistas y entra ya.

El chico aprovechó para tocarle el trasero a su novia, antes de que ella entrase en clase. Provocando que ésta se girase para responderle.

- Mi pago por la pista – se excusó él.

- ¡Pero si no me has dicho nada!

- Chsss – Sam se alejó ya, directo a su siguiente clase.

Y Mercedes se giró por fin para entrar en la suya.

¿A qué se refería con querer hacerlo todos los días con ella? ¿Hacer el amor?

Sería lo más esperado, pero ella dudaba que las canciones del Mash up fuesen acerca de hacer el amor. Aunque en realidad, las canciones de las chicas habían acabado siendo algo parecido.

Adoraba a Sam Evans, pero odiaba cuando la desconcertaba. Le había dado una pista y ahora se pasaría todas las clases pensando cuáles serían las canciones de su mash up. ¿Qué clase de novio tenía?

- Señorita Jones. ¿Otra vez llegando tarde?

- Lo siento – se disculpó, ocupando su lugar en la silla. Y rezando para que su castigo no fuese otro trabajo que entregar.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Quinn a su lado.- ¿Sam, otra vez?

- Me ha dado una pista acerca del mash up – susurró Mercedes abriendo los libros.

- ¿Cuál?

Mercedes garabateó algo en un papel, rápidamente y se lo pasó, justo en el momento en el que otra nota llegaba para ella. Artie se la había pasado y Quinn, en un intento por agarrarla, las había perdido a ambas.

_¡Perfecto!_

Pensó, recogiéndolas del suelo con disimulo y sentándose bien en la silla de nuevo. El profesor seguía anotando los problemas en la pizarra, así que decidida, aprovechó para abrir las notas, empezando por la de Artie.

_Lo haría contigo todos los días si pudiese._

¿Cómo?

Quinn reprimió un grito, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojasen como si fuesen tomates.

Se giró hacia atrás, observándole de arriba abajo. Artie le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa como si creyese que esa nota le hubiera sentado bien.

¿Con ella?

¿Artie quería acostarse con ella? Después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, esperaba que todo se hubiese enfriado entre ellos. Que todo volviese a la normalidad. ¡Pero no había sido así! ¡Artie estaba decidido a engatusarla para tener sexo con ella! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a ello? No conocía a Artie Abrams. No le conocía en absoluto. Había creído que era un buen amigo, pero lo único que él deseaba era meterse debajo de su falda.

Arrugó con fuerza el papel, a la vez que Mercedes llamaba su atención.

No había leído su nota, se había olvidado por completo... La pista del mash up. ¿Cuál sería?

_Lo siento mucho, Quinn. Siento muchísimo lo de ayer. Fue tan avergonzante. Estabas preciosa y... no pude resistirme. Comprendo que no quieras hablarme más. Lo siento, de verdad._

¡Artie! ¡Era la nota de Artie! Por esa razón le sonreía, porque ella le había mirado. Artie creía que ella había leído su nota cuando en realidad...

¡La pista!

Oh, por Dios. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Artie podría haberle mandado algo así? ¡Qué tonta había sido!

¿Cuáles eran las palabras de la pista?

_Lo haría contigo todos los días si pudiese._

Eso le había dicho Sam a Mercedes.

¿Y su mejor amiga todavía se preguntaba a qué se refería? Era más que obvio que se refería al sexo...

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Los chicos planeaban hacer un mash up sobre sexo!

Garabateó rápidamente su respuesta en el otro lado del papel y se lo pasó a Mercedes. Ésta la leyó, mientras Quinn respondía el mensaje de Artie y se lo mandaba hacia atrás.

- ¿Sexo? – Susurró Mercedes, a su lado.

- Sí, es más que obvio.

- No creo... – dijo, dándole la vuelta al papel y leyendo lo que había escrito del otro lado.- Quinn...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te has acostado con Artie?

- ¿Cómo? No... ¿Qué? – Quinn vio la nota que Mercedes sostenía en su mano.

_Oh, Dios._

Se giró hacia atrás tratando de remediar el lío de papeles pero ya era demasiado tarde. Artie la miraba, totalmente rojo, tal y como ella había estado minutos atrás.

_Lo haría contigo todos los días si pudiese._

Asustada, negó con la cabeza.

Quería explicárselo todo, ¡pero estaba en esa maldita clase! ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

_Artie, ese papel no era para ti. Luego te lo explico._

Puso en un papel y se lo pasó, esperanzada.

El chico no tardó en abrirlo, leyéndolo deprisa y dedicándole una sonrisa leve.

Quinn respiró aliviada, girándose hacia delante, sin llegar a ver cómo la sonrisa de Artie se convertía en una mueca de desilusión.

No era para él. Claro que no era para él. Quinn Fabray jamás querría acostarse con él. Había estado con Puck, había salido con Finn y Sam. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que ella quisiese hacer el amor con él?

¿Hacer el amor?

No. No podía pensar más en ella. Tenía que olvidar a Quinn Fabray cuánto antes.

_Luego te lo explico._

Ojalá que ese luego nunca se produjese. No quería volver a pasar la vergüenza que había sufrido el día anterior. Ahora Quinn y Mercedes se reían delante de él, mientras copiaban los ejercicios de la pizarra.

¿Acaso Quinn le había contado lo sucedido? ¿Le había contado que se había excitado sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo?

¡Perfecto! Ahora tampoco podría mirar a Mercedes a la cara.

La clase no pasó lo suficientemente rápido para él, pero llegó a su fin y una vez recogidas sus cosas, se dirigió hacia la salida sin esperar a ninguna de sus amigas.

- ¡Artie! – chilló Quinn detrás de él.

- No hace falta que me lo expliques, Quinn. Lo entiendo. El papel no era para mí, fin de la charla – dijo, girando la silla para salir al pasillo que empezaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tu nota se mezcló con la de Mercedes - le explicó, colocándose delante de él.

- ¿Con la de Mercedes? – El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡No! ¡No! No pienses mal. No hay nada entre Mercedes y yo. Solo me estaba escribiendo...

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber.

- No debería decirlo, pero... Sam le ha dado una pista acerca del mash up.

- ¿Una pista?

- Sí. No te enfades con él.

- No me enfado con él. Es Sam al fin y al cabo, no puede guardar un secreto. ¿La pista era la nota? "Lo haría todos los días contigo si pudiese" – dijo, como un susurro, provocando en Quinn el deseo de que aquello se hiciese realidad.

- Sí, esa era la pista. Y las notas se mezclaron. Le respondí a Mercy en tu papel y a ti en el suyo – dijo, atropellándose con sus palabras.

Artie abrió su nota de nuevo, girándola para leer lo que había del otro lado del papel.

_No tengo nada que perdonar, Artie. ¿Dejar de hablarte? Jamás._

El chico le regaló su enorme sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que paralizó a la ex Cheerio durante unos segundos.

Artie había leído su mensaje y ahora le sonreía feliz.

- Gracias, Quinn. Siento todo el lío de papeles.

- Más lo siento yo, Artie. Olvídalo, ¿sí?

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que olvidar? – le preguntó el chico, riéndose. Había empezado a dirigir la silla hacia el aula de Biología y ella le acompañaba a su lado.

- Así que... "Lo haría contigo todos los días si pudiese" – dijo Quinn, divertida.- ¿Qué clase de canciones habéis escogido? ¿Debo pensar mal?

- Debes – le respondió él,- Acércate, ven.

La llamó, pidiéndole que se agachase. Y ella no dudó en hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que yo también te dé una pista? – susurró en su oído.

Ella se separó ligeramente, observando la poca distancia a la que se encontraban los labios del chico de los suyos. Sería tan fácil besarle. Solo tenía que inclinarse un poco y...

¡Quinn Fabray! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Se levantó como un resorte. Asustada de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Y le miró, cuestionándole. Tratando de hurgar en su mente para saber lo que el chico había pensado de todo aquello.

- ¿Quieres la pista o no? – volvió a preguntarle, con una sonrisa.

¿No se había dado cuenta de que ella había estado a punto de besarle? ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta? ¡Era imposible!

- La pista... – consiguió decir ella.

Y él se acercó de nuevo, susurrándole a su oído.

- Rosas.

- ¿Rosas? – Quinn lo miró, asombrada. ¿Rosas?

- Sí, rosas. Una cama llena de ellas – dijo. Y acto seguido, se cubrió la boca con sus manos, asombrado de lo que había soltado.

Se quejaba de Sam, y él le había dado una pista todavía peor. ¡Le había dado el título de la canción!

- ¡Una cama llena de rosas! – chilló Quinn en medio del pasillo, provocando que todos la mirasen.- Es _Bed of Roses _de Bon Jovi, ¿verdad?

Artie deseó en ese momento que un agujero se abriese en medio de ese pasillo y la tierra se lo tragase. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Al menos la pista de Sam era más difícil de descifrar.

Asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

- Soy pésimo dando pistas – se lamentó.- Los chicos me matarán y con razón.

- No te matarán, porque yo no se lo diré a nadie – le respondió Quinn.

- ¿A nadie? – preguntó, esperanzado.

- Bueno... puede que a Mercedes. Al fin y al cabo, ella fue la que me dijo la primera pista. Y sabes que ella no dirá nada. Nunca delataría a Sam.

- Eso es cierto – respiró, aliviado.

- Y solo sé una de las canciones, la otra todavía sigue siendo una sorpresa – le recordó, mientras cruzaban la puerta del aula de Biología.

- Tienes razón – le respondió él, antes de ocupar su lugar en clase.- Todavía podemos sorprenderos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y bien? – dijo Mercedes, ocupando la silla que había libre enfrente de Quinn.<p>

Finalmente, Sam no había podido comer con ella, así que se había dirigido hacia la cafetería de todos modos, esperando encontrarse alguien con quién hablar. Quinn Fabray estaba allí, concentrada en los apuntes de Física mientras se comía su ensalada de col.

- ¿Y bien qué? – respondió la chica, viendo cómo Mercedes se sentaba enfrente de ella.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué fue todo eso? ¿Los papeles?

Mercedes se llevó a la boca una de las patatas fritas que había tomado como almuerzo.

- Si tú me cuentas tus más oscuros secretos - le susurró Quinn, apartando sus ejercicios de física y guardándolos en su carpeta.

- Trato.

- No lo decía en serio, Mercy – se rió.

- Yo sí, así que desembucha.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Todo. Y ve empezando, solo tenemos veinte minutos.

- Me sobran y me bastan. Es fácil. Artie tuvo una erección ayer en la actuación de _Give me everything, _simplemente me mandó un papel disculpándose y listo.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Contigo?

- ¿Conmigo qué? ¡Baja la voz!

- Tuvo una erección contigo, es decir, ¿tú la provocaste?

- ¡No! Fue Jacob Ben Israel con sus gritos... Por supuesto que fui yo, sino, ¿Por qué se tendría que disculpar?

- Vale, vale. Es solo que... ¡Guau! – Mercedes trató de no reírse. Ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos y no deseaba hacer nada que les hiciese daño.

- ¡Pero yo mezclé los papeles! ¡Qué idiota! ¡Mezclé los papeles y creí que la pista...! – Quinn empezó a hablar sin parar. No podía detenerse. Debía contarle a alguien todo lo que le estaba pasando o acabaría volviéndose loca.- "Lo haría todos los días contigo si pudiese" ¡La pista! Creí que era su nota.

- Quinn...

- Creí que lo era y me llevé un susto, porqué... pensé... ¡oh, Dios! Pensé que quería acostarse conmigo y-

- Quinn...

- Pero no era su nota, no lo era. Era la maldita pista y yo creí que sí lo era. ¿Cómo creerlo, verdad? ¿Viniendo de Artie? Era imposible.

- ¡Quinn Fabray! – chilló Mercedes.

- ¡¿Qué?

Las chicas se miraron durante unos instantes, tratando de recuperarse del susto.

- Quinn... No debería ser yo quién te lo dijese pero... Te gusta Artie.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Puedes seguirlo negando cuánto quieras, todavía tenemos unos minutos.

- Mercedes...

- ¿Por qué no lo reconoces? Artie es un buen chico. El mejor, Quinn. Y podría hacerte feliz. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste?

- No tiene nada de malo, es solo que... – se calló, observando la reacción de su amiga.

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que le impedía admitirlo? Era más que obvio que Artie le gustaba. Había deseado besarle en el pasillo hacia apenas unas horas. No necesitaba más prueba que esa.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de lo que sientes?

- No, por supuesto que no – respondió rápido la chica.

- Os he visto muy juntos últimamente.

- Estamos dándonos clases de Español y Francés – le contó.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Vaya! – Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Así habían empezado Sam y ella su relación. Pasando tiempo juntos mientras preparaban los exámenes. Y así sería cómo Quinn y Artie empezarían a salir. Mercedes estaba completamente segura de ello.

- Me ha dado una pista... Bueno, en realidad me ha dicho el título de una de las canciones de su mash up.

- ¿Sí? – Mercedes no podía creérselo. ¿Artie le había dado el título de una de las canciones?

- Sí, pero no podemos decírselo a las chicas o les meteríamos en problemas, a él y a Sam.

- Claro.

- Es "Bed of Roses"

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- ¡Eso dije yo! – chilló la rubia, viendo cómo su amiga se abstraía en sus pensamientos.

Bed of Roses de Bon Jovi.

_Lo haría todos los días contigo si pudiese._

Sam haría el amor con ella todos los días si eso pudiera ser posible. ¡Y en una cama de rosas! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte de tenerle? ¿Cómo?

El día anterior, Jacob había soltado el rumor acerca del inexistente embarazo y en lugar de salir corriendo, Sam había decidido dejarlo todo por ella. Para cuidarles, para que no les faltase de nada. Estaba completa y rematadamente enamorada de Sam Evans y...

- ¡Mercedes!

- ¡¿Qué?

Ahora era ella la que se asustaba con los gritos de su amiga, centrándose de nuevo.

- He querido preguntártelo desde ayer, pero no me atrevía...

- ¿El qué?

- He oído un rumor en el instituto y... – la rubia titubeó, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- No, Q. No estoy embarazada – le respondió, viendo cómo la chica respiraba aliviada. Le había dado vueltas la cabeza toda la noche, y apenas había podido dormir temiendo que la historia se repitiese.

- Jacob Ben Israel soltó la noticia ayer – le explicó.- Pero no es cierto.

- Me alegro, de verdad que sí. Ahora ya puedo respirar tranquila.

Mercedes le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, mientras se llevaba a la boca otra patata frita.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué razón no viniste el lunes a clase? Supuse que sería por eso.

- No. No fue por... Creí cosas que jamás debí haber creído. Cosas que me hicieron daño, Quinn. Que me hicieron perder la cabeza y cuestionarme todo lo que habíamos vivido y...

- A veces no sé de lo que me hablas y me estresa.

- Debbie.

- ¿Debbie? ¿Debbie Cooper? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

- Creí que Sam me engañaba con ella.

- ¿Con Debbie? ¿Enserio? – Quinn no pudo evitarlo. Delante de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería, empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

- ¡No te rías! ¡De verdad lo creí!

- Pero si son los mejores amigos, Mercedes. Además, Debbie Cooper lleva enamorada de Andrew años.

- ¿Y si son los mejores amigos, por qué no me la había presentado? ¿Por qué? Sigo sin entenderlo.

- Yo tampoco – respondió Quinn.- No sé. Quizás nunca lo sabremos. Pero, de verdad te lo digo. No pienses en eso. ¿Sam engañarte? Ni hablar, Mercedes. Te quiere.

- Ya lo sé – le respondió ella, apoyando su barbilla en su mano y mirando a lo lejos la puerta de la cafetería.

- Así que... ¿Todo bien con él ahora? Ayer en la actuación parecíais muy felices.

- Sí, ahora todo está bien. Bueno... no todo – dijo, acercándose para susurrarle.- Mi madre nos pilló el lunes.

- ¿Os pilló cómo? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Haciéndolo? ¿En el momento?

- ¡No! Después de hacerlo.

Quinn se relajó durante unos segundos, antes de volver a empezar con más preguntas.

- ¿Y cómo lo llevan? Tus padres y Sam, digo.

- Mi padre no lo sabe, mamá no se lo ha dicho todavía. Hemos tenido la charla y... bueno, te imaginarás. Sam se ha vuelto loco, quiere que lo vean como el novio ideal para su hija.

- Y lo es – dijo Quinn, segura de lo que hablaba.

- Sí – respondió Mercedes, masticando su última patata frita.- Dos minutos, Q. Llegaremos tarde a clase.

- ¡Qué raro!- se rió la ex Cheerio recogiendo ya sus cosas y levantándose de su asiento.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, contentas de haber podido recuperar el tiempo perdido. Jamás debía haberse alejado de Mercedes. Jamás. Ahora se arrepentía de ello, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de remediarlo. Mercedes también quería poner de su parte y ésta vez Quinn Fabray no se lo impediría.

* * *

><p>- Tíos, tíos, tíos. Estoy acojonado – dijo Finn, mirándoles seriamente en el auditorio.<p>

Habían terminado de ensayar hacía unos minutos y el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clases estaba a punto de sonar. Todos lo miraban como si se hubiese tomado de nuevo las pastillas de Vitamina D que les recetara Terry Schuester años atrás.

- Pues no lo parece – oyeron decir a Puck. Su amigo no dejaba de moverse, algo raro en él teniendo en cuenta lo mal bailarín que era.

- Es que me juego que Rachel y yo volvamos a estar bien. Después de lo que pasó con Sam y Mercedes, y el puñetazo a Jesse... Quiero que volvamos a estar bien – repitió, sin dejar de moverse.

- No deberías estar acojonado, Finn. Con este mash up la recuperarás, no lo dudes. La verdad es que nos ha quedado genial. Si Puck no se equivoca en los pasos, ganaremos – respondió Artie, burlón.

- ¡Oye! Un respeto. Yo pongo todo de mi parte.

- Dejadlo ya – oyeron decir a Mike mientras Kurt y Blaine se miraban divertidos, acercándose a dónde Finn se encontraba y dándole una palmadita en el hombro.- Lo haremos genial Finn, y lo conseguirás. Ya lo verás.

- Eso espero- respondió él con miedo, agradeciéndole el gesto de cariño.

Todos se apresuraron a salir del auditorio, directos a sus clases, mientras Artie detenía a Sam y le indicaba que necesitaba hablar con él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, mirándole dudoso.

- Puede que... le haya dicho a Quinn cuál es una de las canciones del Mash Up – respondió él, jugando con sus guantes.

- ¿Por qué? – Sam se quedó boquiabierto. Artie le había pillado desprevenido y no lograba entender cómo podía haberlo hecho.

- Es que... Mercedes se lo dijo a Quinn. Ya sabes... la pista.

- Ajá – dijo, aún sin entender nada en absoluto.

- Y yo... bueno, ¿se la completé?

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, Sam empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

- No veo qué tiene tanta gracia – le dijo, medio molesto.

- Nada, no te preocupes. Son cosas mías – Sam le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el chico se relajase un poco.

No pensaba ser él quién le dijese la verdadera razón por la que se lo había dicho. El propio Artie tenía que darse cuenta de ello, él mismo debía ser quién se lo dijese si así lo consideraba oportuno. Sería tan fácil hacerlo... Tan fácil... Pero Sam no quería pasar esa barrera que habían formado. Eran amigos, pero no lo suficiente como para contarse sus propios secretos. ¿O sí?

- No es lo que estás pensando – dijo rápidamente Artie.

- ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Rojo como un tomate, Artie se animó a hablar.

- Crees que lo hice porque me gusta.

- ¿Lo creo?

- No tiene gracia, Sam.

- No la tiene – dijo, él tratando de no reírse.

- Sam... – protestó de nuevo su amigo.

- Vamos a llegar tarde, ¿lo sabes, no? – dijo, cambiando de tema rápidamente. Artie no estaba preparado para hablar con él. O quizás fuese él mismo quién no lo estuviese. Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Segundos que a Artie le parecieron minutos.

¿No estaba celoso de él, verdad? Lo que había tenido con Quinn había quedado atrás, ahora tenía a Mercedes. Ella le hacía feliz. Mucho más feliz de lo que había sido en el pasado. No estaba celoso. Solo preocupado. Temía que alguien le hiciese daño de nuevo, como había sucedido con Finn el año pasado. Finn no había dejado de querer a Rachel, la propia Quinn lo sabía y a pesar de ello, había apostado por la relación, haciéndose daño a sí misma. Pero Mike le había dicho que ella se había fijado en Artie. Incluso le había dicho que ambos se habían besado en su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta de ello? ¿Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera había podido ver el beso de ambos? El ponche... Sí, había sido el ponche. Les había revolucionado a todos. Le había vuelto la cabeza patas arriba, hasta el punto de tener sexo alocado con Mercedes en el baño de Rachel Berry. ¡Guau! Jamás podría olvidarse de esa noche... Estaba deseando repetirla, pero ésta vez, sin alcohol de por medio.

¡Quinn y Artie estaban encerrados en el baño del piso inferior! Ahora lo recordaba. Quizás había pasado algo más que ese beso entre ellos. Quizás el ponche había hecho efecto en ellos también y... ¡No! Imposible... Quinn nunca cometería los errores del pasado. ¿Verdad? ¿O sí?

- ¿Os habéis acostado? – Las palabras salieron de su boca como un huracán, siéndole imposible detenerlas.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No!

Y ahora era Sam el tomate y Artie quién lo miraba, pálido.

- Jesús, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- La fiesta de cumpleaños de Mike. Os encerrasteis en el baño de abajo.

- Y vosotros en el de arriba. Ya lo sé. Pero que vosotros lo hayáis hecho no implica que nosotros también. No nos metas en el mismo saco – le dijo, molesto.

- Lo siento, es solo que-

- Yo nunca me aprovecharía de Quinn estando borracha. No soy Puck – dijo, cabreado, al mismo tiempo que se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.- Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

- Ya lo sé. Yo soy el que lo siente. No debí meterme en lo que no me importa. Es solo que... no quiero que le hagan daño.

- Yo nunca le haría daño – le aseguró Artie.

- Lo sé.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando, Sam.

Ahí estaba, directo y conciso. Cuando había pensado que su amigo no se abriría para él, ahí estaba Artie para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Yo... creo que... Me gusta mucho.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? – La pregunta del millón.

- No, ni de broma.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No quiero que se aleje de mí si se lo digo. Estamos dándonos clases de español y francés. Viene a mi casa y juega con Lucy.

- ¿Lucy? – Sam frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- Mi hermana.

- ¿Tu hermana se llama como Quinn? ¡Qué coincidencia! – dijo, asombrado.

- Sí, y ella la adora. Bueno, Lucy se encariña rápidamente con las personas. A Britt la quiere muchísimo y creo que si le dijese la verdad a Quinn, ella podría alejarse... y Lucy volvería a salir lastimada.

- Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que se alejará?

- Es "La Reina de Hielo", ¿lo recuerdas?

"Su Reina de Hielo" en realidad. Ella misma se había denominado así.

- No cuando está contigo, Artie – dijo Sam, convencido de lo que hablaba.

Él no le respondió, se limitó a recordarle lo que había sucedido el lunes en los pasillos del instituto.

- Azimio y Anthony, el lunes, la pelea con Quinn... ¿sigo?

- No... No sigas. Eso no quiere decir nada.

- No, claro que no – dijo, Sam, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.- Lo dice todo. A ella también le gustas, Artie. Mike me lo dijo, y él se da cuenta de todo, te lo aseguro. Fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi relación con Mercedes. No sé cómo lo hace, pero es un buen ninja. Es increíble la habilidad que tiene.

Artie se rió al oírle nombrar a Mike, su amigo tenía toda la razón del mundo. Jamás conocerían a nadie tan inteligente como lo era el asiático.

- No quiero que se aleje – repitió.

- Puede que lo haga, Artie. Pero no por tus sentimientos hacia ella, sino por los suyos propios – le aclaró.

- No quiere que le hagan daño – dijo en voz alta.- No quiere confiar en nadie, no quiere que vuelvan a lastimarla.

- Exacto – asintió con la cabeza.- Pero tú conseguiste derretir ese hielo que la protege, tú lo hiciste.

- ¿Lo hice?

- ¿No lo ves?

¿Lo hizo? ¿Lo había hecho? Artie no lo creía en absoluto. ¿Cómo podía ser él mismo el causante de que la fría e insensible Quinn Fabray ablandase su corazón helado? No podía ser posible. Sam se equivocaba. Y lo había comprobado hacía unas horas en aquel pasillo cuando habían salido de clase de Física. Estaban tan cerca... Tanto como para poder unir sus labios y regalarse un beso tan dulce como el que se habían dado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mike. Tan cerca... Pero en tan solo segundos, la chica había puesto distancia rápidamente. Como si el solo hecho de estar cerca de él, le molestase. Y besarle... sería sin duda una pesadilla. ¿Verdad?

- Mira – comenzó a decir Sam, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.- Tú tienes miedo, ella tiene miedo. Ambos lo tenéis. Pero no podéis dejar de lado esto que está empezando entre vosotros. Intentadlo. ¿Qué podéis perder?

- ¿Nuestra amistad? – le recordó Artie, preocupado.

- Piénsalo bien, de verdad. Piensa si quieres estar cerca de ella siendo solo su amigo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Podrías verla con otro? ¿Sonriéndole a otro? ¿Agarrando la mano de otro? ¿Sentada en sus rodillas?

¿Podría? ¿Sería capaz? No, no podría. ¡Demonios! No podría. Sam tenía razón. No soportaría verla sentada en las rodillas de otro chico, y menos después de haberla tenido en las suyas. Tan cerca de él, tanto como para poder acariciar su pelo rubio, mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho como había sucedido en el baño de Rachel Berry.

Se calló sin darle una respuesta. No hacía falta, Sam sabía muy bien cuál sería. La misma que él se había dado a sí mismo hacía meses. No podía ser solo amigo de Mercedes. Necesitaba más que eso, Mucho más. Y lo había conseguido, y ahora, estaba por completo feliz de haber tomado esa decisión.

- Piénsalo – le dijo, aún sabiendo que el chico ya se había respondido a sí mismo.- Piénsalo bien.

Artie asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que rodaba su silla en dirección al elevador.

- Llegamos tarde otra vez. Esto se está volviendo costumbre.

- Si seguimos así, llegaremos tarde hasta a nuestra graduación – le respondió Sam, divertido.

- No lo dudes.

Cuando el elevador llegó arriba del todo, Sam se colocó detrás de Artie para ayudarlo a salir del auditorio.

- Te veo después en el Club Glee – le dijo viendo cómo Artie empezaba a rodar su silla.

- No llegues tarde – le dijo, burlón.

- No lo haré. Tengo a una chica que impresionar – Sam le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole reír.

- Y yo – susurró Artie, emprendiendo su camino a clase.

* * *

><p>Los chicos ya se encontraban en sus posiciones cuando Quinn y Mercedes entraron por la puerta del Club Glee. No perdieron el tiempo, corriendo rápidamente a ocupar sus sitios al lado de Rachel y Tina. Santana, Brittany y Lauren se sentaban en la parte de arriba, preparadas para el espectáculo.<p>

- Me aburro – dijo, Santana, esperando que el Señor Schuester llegase a clase.- Quiero ver como Finnocencia hace el ridículo. ¿Dónde se ha metido el Señor Schue?

- Puede que se haya atragantado con un chaleco – dijo Britt a su lado, haciendo que su novia, frunciese el ceño, confundida.- Lord se empeñaba en comérselos también, pero le caen fatal al estómago.

Todos reprimieron sus risas al tiempo que Will Schuester entraba por fin en el aula con la Señorita Pillsbury.

- Siento el retraso, chicos. Le he pedido a la Señorita Pillsbury que, como hace todos los años, nos ayude a elegir el mejor mash-up.

- Buenos días – dijo ella, mostrándoles su perfecta dentadura blanca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué felicidad! Otra que ya no pertenece al Club V... – oyeron decir a Santana.

- ¿Qué club es ese? ¿El de los Vestidos? ¿Lo dices porque lleva falda, verdad? – le preguntó Britt, a su lado, haciendo que todos la mirasen a ella, en lugar de a la sonrojada Emma Pillsbury.

- Ya. Suficiente. No perdamos el tiempo. Hoy será el turno de los chicos y mañana el de las chicas. Veo que ya estáis listos. Cuando queráis podéis empezar – le dijo a Finn, señalándole la silla de enfrente a su novia para que se sentase en ella. Haciéndolo el, segundos después, a su lado.

- Bien. Antes de hacerlo, queríamos, bueno... – carraspeó, nervioso mirándolos a ellos y luego mirando al público.- Este mash up va para ti, Rachel.

Sam, Mike y Artie fueron los que carraspearon ahora al escucharle. ¿Para Rachel? ¡Ni de broma! Se suponía que era para todas las chicas del Glee Club, no solo para ella. Los nervios de Finn lo habían traicionado sin duda.

- Vale, no solo para ti. Yo te lo dedico a ti – dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa sincera por parte de su novia.- Pero es para todas las chicas de New Directions. Incluida tú, Santana.

La latina puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de olvidar el comentario del moreno.

Finn volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, esta vez en busca de su aprobación, antes de decirle al chico de sonido que la música empezase a sonar.

Sam y Mike asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la señal y todos se colocaron en sus posiciones. Artie delante de todo, Finn, Mike y Blaine detrás de él y Puck y Sam al fondo con Kurt.

La música empezó a sonar y ellos a bailar a su ritmo, dejando a las chicas impresionadas con su coreografía y su letra. Finalmente, el mash up había sido dos canciones de Bon Jovi, Bed of Roses y Thank you for loving me. Dos canciones románticas que ablandarían el corazón de cualquier chica.

Finn fue el primero en cantar, colocándose delante de ellos y mirando fijamente a su novia.

_I never knew I had a dream_

_Until that dream was you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_The sky's a different blue_

Rachel no podía dejar de sonreírle y con ella, la Señorita Pillsbury que ahora agarraba la mano del profesor Schuester mientras los veía cantar.

Ahora era Sam quién se adelantaba para cantar el estribillo de la canción, mientras observaba feliz a Mercedes. Sentada entre Quinn y Rachel, era la única que lo miraba a él, Rachel permanecía con su mirada fija en Finn, mientras que Quinn le sonreía a Artie, que se dedicaba a hacer los coros de la primera canción.

_I want to lay you in a bed of roses_

_for tonight I sleep on a bed on nails_

_I want to be just as close as the holy ghost is_

_and lay you down in bed of roses._

Les estaba quedando genial y todos lo sabían, tanto ellos como las chicas. Incluso la Señorita Pillsbury había empezado a aplaudir sin ni siquiera haberles dado tiempo a acabar la canción. Todavía quedaba un último trozo, y Artie sería el encargado de entonarla con los chicos como coro.

_Lock the doors_

_We'll leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

Todos juntos cantaron finalmente la parte que acababa el mash up. Sin dejar de observarlas a cada una de ellas. Porque las necesitaban, porque no serían nada sin ellas. Porque se lo debían todo, porque les hacían los hombres más felices del mundo.

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_You parted my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly_

_Oh, you gave me wings_

_You parted my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

Los aplausos que antes no se habían escuchado a causa de la música, podían ahora oírse sin problema. A los de la Señorita Pillsbury se sumaron los de Rachel, Quinn y Mercedes, y también los de Britt, Tina y Lauren. Santana también aplaudió luego de que su novia se lo pidiese con su rostro risueño.

- No han estado mal, San – le susurró, para que nadie las escuchase.

Ésta se encogió de hombros, empezando a aplaudir a su lado. ¿Qué no haría por su novia?

- ¡Guau, chicos! No creí que fueseis a atreveros con Bon Jovi de nuevo. Ha sido... ¡alucinante!

- Fantástico – añadió la Señorita Pillsbury.- Chicas, lo tenéis bastante complicado. Pero estoy segura de que podréis superarles, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto – dijo Santana, segura de lo que hablaba.

Rachel se levantó rápidamente para abrazar a Finn, antes de que se sentase.

- Gracias – dijo, colocando su cabeza junto a su pecho, mientras los brazos de él la rodeaban.- Gracias de verdad.

Sam aprovechó el sitio libre de Rachel para sentarse al lado de Mercedes. Y ésta lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla y unas manos suaves. Artie no perdió el tiempo tampoco y rodó la silla para colocarse al lado de Quinn. Sonrojado como un tomate no pudo decirle nada, se limitó a subirse las gafas que le resbalaban por la nariz, traviesas, y observó cohibido como Finn y Rachel se sentaban al lado de Sam.

Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír a su lado. La canción había sido hermosa, y no podía evitar pensar que en algunos trozos, Artie la miraba fijamente, cantándosela. Estaba completamente segura de ello.

- Bueno, sigamos con la clase, entonces... – dijo, el Señor Schuester levantándose ya de su silla.

* * *

><p>- Habéis estado geniales – dijo Quinn, acompañándole al aparcamiento donde ya se encontraba su madre esperándole.<p>

- Pero no lo suficiente. Nos ganaréis mañana – le respondió él, convencido de ello.

- ¡Si aún no sabes qué cantaremos! – dijo la ex Cheerio, divertida.

- No lo sé, pero lo tengo clarísimo – Artie estiró la última palabra como si fuese chicle, haciéndola reír aún más.

Estaba nervioso, más aún que cuando le había cantado su parte de la canción. Porque así había hecho. Se la había cantado, delante de toda la clase, delante de todos sus compañeros sin importarle qué pensarían de ello. La había visto sonreír y eso le había dado fuerzas para poder hacerlo. ¿Sería capaz de confesarle lo que sentía también? Ojalá fuese posible, no deseaba nada más que ser sincero con ella. Demostrarle cómo se sentía cuando la tenía cerca, cuando le sonreía, cuando le rozaba con sus manos. Se lo diría, tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo. Lo necesitaba.

- Quinn... ¿Vendrás hoy a casa?

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – preguntó con miedo.

- No, era para asegurarme – le respondió, con una sonrisa, mientras rodaba la silla hacia el coche de su madre.

- Buenos días, Señora Abrams.

- Hola mamá.

- Buenos días, chicos. ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien. Muy bien.

- ¿Te veremos después, Quinn? – le preguntó Molly Abrams.

- Claro – Dijo, sin dudarlo.

- Lucy está deseando que vengas, hoy quiere paseo sí o sí – dijo la señora, divertida, haciéndoles reír a ambos.

- Dígale que no faltaría por nada del mundo – Quinn le guiñó un ojo a Artie a la vez que se alejaba ya hacia su coche. – Nos vemos después.

- Sí – consiguió decir él, mientras la miraba alejarse, hipnotizado.

- Tierra llamando a Artie. Tierra llamando a Artie.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

- Nada, que subas ya, que se nos hace tarde – le dijo, rodando la silla hacia la puerta del coche.

Le había guiñado el ojo. Quinn le había guiñado el ojo. Y le había sonreído. ¿Tendría razón Sam? ¿Habría conseguido derretir el corazón de su "Reina de Hielo"? Esa tarde lo descubriría, esa tarde le confesaría cómo le hacía sentir, y sabría de una vez por todas que era lo que ella sentía por él. Esa misma tarde... En apenas unas horas.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué era lo que tenías que contarme? – le preguntó Mercedes, esperando a que su novio dejase sus cosas en su taquilla para marcharse ya a casa.<p>

- ¡Qué impaciente! – dijo él, burlón. Adoraba cuando ella fruncía el ceño, molesta.

- Dímelo... Venga – Mercedes cerró la taquilla de él, empujándolo y recostándolo sobre ella.- Samuel Evans, dímelo ya.

El chico negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar, y ver cómo su dedo índice señalaba su pecho, acusador.

- No quiero más pistas – dijo, seria.- Dímelo...

Y esa vez, sonó como un susurro. Como una niña pequeña que deseaba un nuevo juguete con el que divertirse.

- Venga... – le pidió, bajando el dedo y separándose de él, a punto de cruzarse de brazos.

- Está bien...

- Desembucha, boca de trucha – Dijo, provocando que él abriese su enorme boca, anonadado.

Y acto seguido la cerrase en una mueca de desilusión.

- De Santana lo esperaba, pero de ti no, Mercedes – dijo, cambiándole el semblante por completo.

- Lo sient... Lo siento, no sé qué... No sé. ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó, viendo cómo el chico rescataba su mochila del suelo y se alejaba de ella a grandes pasos.

- A casa – dijo, en tono cortante.

- Sam, no. Por favor. No quise, era para hacer el chiste, yo...- Se calló, viendo cómo se alejaba de su lado.

- El chiste sobraba, Mercedes – le oyó decir, mientras abría las puertas del McKinley y se alejaba corriendo hacia el aparcamiento.

¿Qué demonios has hecho, Mercy?

* * *

><p><em>Oh Dios, eso me pregunto yo. ¿Qué has hecho, Mercy? Esta mujer no aprende... y él también, como dijo Paola, se molesta por todo jiji. Y vosotras, ¿de qué lado estáis? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Si es así, dejadme un review por aquí abajo, y si no os gustó también, ya sabéis que yo los tomates y demás cosillas del huerto las acepto de buen grado ;) Eso sí, aclarar que si dejáis el review sin loguearos, poned el nombre arriba donde dice "Guest" o en el propio review, porque luego cuando se manda, no pone nombre y no sé de quiénes son :S<em>

_Y esto es todo por ahora :) Muchas gracias por leerme y espero veros prontito. _

_Postdata: Siento haberos hecho llorar con "Recuerdo" espero que el capi 29 de As Long os haya provocado algunas risas como recompensa ^^_

_Un beso_

_Syl_


	30. Mash Ups Segunda Parte

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo de As Long as you're there y hey! Increíble, ¿eh? Solo me ha llevado actualizarlo dieciocho días jajaja Es todo un record dado los cuatro meses que me llevó el anterior xD Como siempre decís que las notas de autor son enormes, ésta será más corta ^^ _

_Bueno, permitidme que le regale este capitulillo a dos personitas que me han pedido muchas veces uno de los momentos de este capítulo: Noe, Pao, éste capi va para vosotras. Ya sabréis porqué, espero haber estado a la altura de lo que teníais pensado y sino, ya sabéis, subidme a un caballo y despeñadme por el acantilado ;) Claro que si lo hacéis no podréis leer el final. Ay, qué cosas ¿eh? :P_

_Muchas gracias a Savri, Noe, alx27, Rosa Elena y Andrea por esos tremendos reviews que me dejan sonriendo como loca delante del ordenador. Espero que este nuevo capi esté a la altura y que os guste como el anterior. Un beso para todas :D_

_Y gracias también a mis niñas: Mine, Luna, Pao y Azu que siempre me sacan una sonrisa en el momento que más lo necesito. Os quiero. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario Mercedes volvería en la cuarta temporada más que en fiestas y celebraciones. ¿Y qué es eso de SamSugar? ¡A la hoguera!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 30: Mash Ups (Segunda parte)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Se alejaba corriendo. Sin detenerse.<p>

Se alejaba de ella y la dejaba allí, sola, delante de su taquilla. Queriendo hablar con él, quizás... Quizás queriendo explicarle, pero él no podía quedarse allí viéndola. No podía atender a explicaciones, no en ese momento. ¿Había sucedido de verdad? Sí... Mercedes le había llamado como ella le decía.

"Boca de trucha"

Y su corazón se había parado durante un segundo, parpadeando un par de veces para comprobar que no era Santana la chica que tenía delante de él en ese momento. Era su novia, la chica de la que se había enamorado y a la que le había entregado todo. Su corazón, su cariño y su confianza. Era ella y a la vez...

No podía dejar de correr y tampoco podía mirar atrás. Sabía que ella no le perseguiría. Probablemente esperase a que él se calmase para hablar con él. Sam actuaba sin pensar, siempre lo había hecho. Como aquel lunes que irrumpió en su casa para demostrarle cuánto la quería. Mercedes le había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas y él no se había rendido. Le había hecho el amor, demostrándole así que ella era la única, que siempre lo sería y que no debía dudar. Jamás debería hacerlo. Había actuado rápidamente corriendo hacia su casa, como lo había hecho cuando Jacob le había dado la noticia de su falso embarazo. La había secuestrado hasta el baño y le había prometido que estaría con ella pasase lo que pasase. Que lo dejaría todo, incluidos sus estudios, por ella y por el niño que él creía estar creciendo en el vientre de su novia. Se había vuelto loco y había actuado sin pensar.

Pero Mercedes no era así. Quizás fuese la actitud de diva lo que hacía que se calmase y lo analizase todo tranquilamente. Eran tan diferentes, y a la vez, se veían tan iguales. Tan perfectos el uno para el otro. Él había puesto todo de su parte para que así sucediese y por primera vez, había creído encontrar a la persona que lo valorase por su interior y que no se fijase en lo estúpido que era ni en los errores que cometía a cada minuto. Y así era, la había encontrado, quizás en quién menos pensaba. En aquella chica que había permanecido a su lado durante mucho tiempo, dedicándole pequeñas sonrisas cuando se sentaban juntos en el Glee Club o completando sus frases cuando el Señor Schue les contaba una de sus brillantes ideas. ¡Él también completaba las suyas! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese día en el que le pidió salir. Como si de una película se tratase, había recordado cada una de sus tontas y cortas conversaciones antes de que llegase su profesor de historia a la clase el pasado año. Cada una de sus sonrisas, cada una de sus miradas, y cada vez que había chocado sus manos. Como aquella vez cuando las chicas se habían prestado para ayudarles a jugar football, debido a la falta de jugadores. Choques de manos, abrazos. Abrazos que antes reflejaban cariño y ahora, un amor desesperado quizás. Un amor puro que iba más allá de un lío de adolescentes. La quería, la adoraba. Por eso mismo se había quedado blanco al escucharla decir esas palabras. Aquellas que le habían hecho daño una vez. Aquellas que esperaba que nunca se las oyese pronunciar a Mercedes.

Cansado, se paró. Apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Había llegado al parking del instituto y ya casi no quedaban coches. Cerró los ojos, recordando que sus padres lo habían dejado esa mañana en el instituto pero no habían quedado en ir a recogerle.

- ¡Mierda!

Mercedes sería quién lo llevase a casa como casi todos los días, pero ahora...

Ahora tendría que ir caminando, o corriendo, si quería llegar pronto al motel para cuidar de sus hermanos hasta que su madre volviese, y él pudiese marcharse al supermercado. Respiró profundamente, durante unos segundos, y levantó la cabeza, echándola hacia atrás.

- ¿Estás bien, tío? – oyó a su lado, parpadeando y fijando los ojos en el chico que se encontraba a su lado. Mike Chang acababa de recoger su mochila de suelo y lo miraba preocupado entre los rayos de sol que cegaban sus ojos.

- Mike.

- Sí, soy yo – dijo, preocupándose aún más por su amigo. Parecía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Su frente sudaba y sus mejillas permanecían tan rojas como tomates. - ¿Estás bien? – repitió.

- No – suspiró de nuevo, profundamente.- ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Te lo agradecería enormemente.

- Claro, eso está hecho – respondió su amigo, rozándole el hombro con cariño. Sam quiso recuperar su mochila de sus manos, pero Mike no le dejó.- No te preocupes, yo la llevo.

Había aparecido para salvarle de un largo camino a casa torturándose por lo que había pasado en aquel pasillo del instituto. Uno de los pasillos en los que había sido tan feliz. Mike lo llevaría a casa y en el camino le daría tiempo a recomponerse para que sus hermanos pequeños no le viesen así.

Despacio, se subieron al coche, dejando las mochilas en el asiento de atrás. Mike arrancó el motor del coche a la primera y pisó el acelerador sacándoles del parking del instituto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te ha puesto así? Pareces un fantasma – le preguntó, cansado ya del silencio que llenaba el coche. Ni siquiera había encendido la radio para no molestarle.

Sam agachó la cabeza, en una mezcla de sensaciones entre cansado y avergonzado. Y quizá dolido por cómo lo había encontrado Mike en el aparcamiento del McKinley. Estaba hecho un desastre y no podía con su cuerpo. Podría haber sido debido a la estúpida carrera que se había obligado a hacer desde el pasillo de las taquillas hasta el parking, pero la verdadera razón de su cansancio no era esa, sino el hecho de haberla dejado allí, sola, sin dejarle apenas abrir la boca para disculparse. No se le había roto el corazón al oírla decir esas palabras, sino ahora, en ese mismo momento, cuando la sentía tan lejos y se recriminaba lo estúpido e inconsciente que había sido una vez más. Había vuelto a actuar sin pensar y ésta vez, no había sido para recuperarla a ella, sino todo lo contrario, había hecho que ella se alejase. Lo sabía. Oh, ¿por qué hacía siempre el ridículo? Siempre tenía que ser él quién cometiese los errores. Aun habiendo sido ella quién lo había llamado así, era él quién la había dejado allí, con la palabra en la boca. Había actuado como un niño. Era un niño que no aprendía. Ni siquiera teniendo una novia que confiaba en él y le regalaba todo su cariño. Era un niño y debía dejar de serlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – repitió Mike, esperando que el chico levantase la cabeza y le mirase de una vez. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad, y no solo eso, empezaba a pensar que todo tenía que ver con Mercedes y no le gustaba nada la sensación que estaba teniendo.

- Soy un idiota – dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia la ventana.

- No digas eso – le regañó.

Ahora Mike estaba realmente convencido que todo tenía que ver con Mercedes. Era ella la única que conseguía ponerle así, al borde del abismo, y levantarle de nuevo sintiendo en él toda la energía del mundo. Era la única, simplemente.

- Lo arreglaréis - le dijo, haciendo que Sam dejase de fijarse en lo que podía ver a toda prisa por la ventana y clavase sus ojos en él.

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Cómo sé que tienes problemas con ella? – Sam asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle.- Porque después de todo este tiempo, puedo decir que te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Además, se te pone esa cara de preocupación cada vez que os enfadáis.

Sam frunció el ceño, bajando el parasol de su asiento y fijándose en el espejo. ¿Cara de preocupación? Solo era cansancio y vergüenza por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, mientras Sam recogía el parasol y volvía su vista a la carretera.

- He huido – dijo, despacio.

- Sí, eso ya lo he visto. Pero, ¿por qué?

- Porque soy un idiota – le respondió, enojado consigo mismo. Quería dejarlo claro antes de contarle a su amigo el error que había cometido.

- Vale, eso también me lo dijiste. Ahora estaría genial que me contases de qué va todo esto.

Comprendiendo que no podría retrasarlo por más tiempo, pues pronto llegarían al motel, Sam empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido.

- Y entonces ella te llamó "Boca de trucha"

- Sí – respondió Sam, recordando las palabras saliendo de boca de su novia.

- Y tú no la dejaste hablar y saliste de allí huyendo.

- Sí.

- Me esperaba otro motivo, la verdad – dijo, Mike, hablando con sinceridad.

- Lo sé. Ya te dije que era un idiota. Es solo que... durante unos segundos, cuando me lo dijo, me imaginé que la historia se repetía y... oírlo de su boca fue... Se me partió el corazón en dos. Recordé cuando Santana me lo llamaba despectivamente mientras... y bueno, simplemente no pude quedarme allí, salí corriendo, huyendo sí. Como un idiota. Ni siquiera le di oportunidad de explicarse. Actué sin pensar, como lo hago todas las jodidas veces. Solo que ésta, la cagué de verdad.

Mike sonrió, negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó el rubio, asombrado por su reacción.

- ¿Acaso piensas que te ha dejado de querer por eso? Sabes que eso es imposible, creo que ni aún paseándote desnudo por los pasillos del McKinley, dejaría de quererte. Se avergonzaría un poco, eso sí. Y yo también, dado tu habilidad por los desnudos – Rió, observando la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.- Pero, ¿dejar de quererte? Imposible, tío. Y no empieces ahora con la frasecita de "No me la merezco" porque rayas demasiado con ella. Os merecéis mutuamente, punto. Sois perfectos el uno para el otro y tenéis que aceptarlo de una vez.

Sam lo miraba como si le acabase de dar un brote sicótico y hubiese parado el coche en medio de la carretera para hablar con él. De hecho, sí. Eso era precisamente lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, viendo dónde se habían detenido.

- Parar para hablar.

- Ya estábamos hablando.

- No. Yo estaba hablando, tú te estabas llamando idiota. Deja de hacerlo – dijo, mientras Sam lo miraba fijamente.- Es difícil, ¿vale? Querer, es difícil. Piensas que todo saldrá bien, que nunca discutiréis, que todo será un camino de rosas. No es así. No lo es. Tienes que luchar todo el tiempo, cometer error tras error y remediarlo. Así es esto. Tú te has equivocado esta vez, ella lo hará más de una también. Pero no debéis huir, ni tú ni ella. Hablad. Aclarad las cosas. Supongo que no querrás perderla por una tontería así.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

Claro que no quería perderla, se sentiría vacío sin ella. Ella lo completaba y le hacía creer en un futuro, juntos. Un futuro en el que no les faltase de nada.

- Tienes que hablar con ella, sincerarte, decirle porqué huiste. Cuéntale la verdad, Sam. La verdad.

Esto va más allá de un mote, esto se trata de confianza. La confianza que deberíais tener para hablar de lo que os preocupa, lo que os duele. Dile cómo te sentiste, explícaselo. Todo se arreglará.

- ¿Seguro que quieres ser bailarín? – preguntó Sam, desconcentrándolo y haciéndole olvidar lo siguiente que quería decirle.- Serías un magnífico psicólogo, tío.

Mike rió, negando al mismo tiempo.

- No me cambies el tema.

- No lo cambié, solo establecía un hecho.

- Ya... ¿Hablarás con ella? – lo miró, esperando que su respuesta fuese un sí. – Bueno, no. La pregunta es "¿Le contarás la verdad?". Hablar con ella vas a hacerlo de todos modos. El silencio entre vosotros no es vuestro fuerte. Te apuesto a que no podríais estar una semana sin hablaros.

Sam lo miró, creyendo que su amigo se había vuelto loco. ¿Una semana? ¡No podría ni aguantar un día! ¡Un momento! Sí, podría... ¿No hablar no implicaba cantar, no?

- Ni lo pienses. Si te hace falta el dinero me lo pides, no quiero ser el causante de que estéis una jodida semana sin hablaros. Sería insoportable hasta para nosotros. No quiero ni imaginarme a los demás, tirándose de los pelos mientras ven cómo lloráis por las esquinas. Ni de coña.

Lo peor es que Mike tenía razón, probablemente eso fuese lo que sucediese al final. Se estaba asustando solo de ver cómo le conocía su mejor amigo.

- Es más... Ahora que hablamos de confianza. Creo que debería advertirte de algo que ha ocupado mi mente estos días.

- ¿Lo qué? – preguntó, con miedo.

- Primero, tienes que prometerme que hablarás con ella y que le dirás la verdad, Sam.

- Que sí, que lo haré. No lo dudes, ¿vale? – Dijo, como si se tratase de un disco rayado.- Cuéntamelo, por favor. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es grave?

- No lo sé. He pensado si decírtelo o no, pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo y estar preparado si de verdad es cierto lo que pienso.

- Tú siempre aciertas, Mike.

Los chicos se miraron preocupados durante unos segundos, sin hablarse. Sam sabía que lo que Mike le diría sería un hecho y no una probabilidad. Lo que hacía que se lo tomase aún más en serio de lo que parecía a simple vista.

- Creo que Puck se muere por Mercedes.

De todas las cosas que se esperaba oír, esa sin duda, era la peor de todas. Sam ya lo sabía. Lo había descubierto hacía tiempo, pero no lo había reconocido. Tampoco había hablado con Mercedes al respecto. ¿Estarían los sentimientos de Puck dentro de la conversación que se debían?

- ¿Lo sabías? No dices nada.

- Me lo suponía – respondió él, sincero. No podía mentirle, no a Mike. Mucho menos después de todo lo que habían hablado.

- Al principio creí que era algo normal en él, ya sabes, le gustan todas. Pero lo que sucedió en la fiesta con Finn y lo del embarazo... Estaba furioso de verdad, tío.

- Lo sé – dijo Sam, ladeando la cabeza. No quería que Puck se metiese en el medio de su relación con Mercedes. No quería que nadie se metiese en el medio. Ya se encargaba él mismo de alejarla una y otra vez por lo estúpido que era, no necesitaba que nadie más le ayudase a ello.

Un frío se instaló en su cuerpo, temblando y tiritando sin poder evitarlo. ¿Y si Mercedes le dejaba por Puck? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Qué hacía siquiera contemplándolo?

Ella le había llamado Noah... y...

- No. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Sam lo miró, asustado. ¿Cómo podía saber en todo momento lo que estaba pensando? ¿Era brujo? ¿Adivino?

- Nunca te dejaría por él. Puede que sí lo hiciese, pero no por él. Puck tuvo su oportunidad hace dos años, Sam y no supo aprovecharla. Ella te quiere. A ti. Con tus errores, con tus fallos. Con tus virtudes y tus defectos. Te escogió a ti y lo sabes.

Sí, le había escogido a él. Para ser el primero que la besase, el primero que uniese su mano a la de ella, el primero con el que hiciese el amor, el primero en amarla. El primero, siempre.

- Eres mi Pepito Grillo, tío – dijo Sam, sonriéndole.

- Lo sé – respondió el asiático, haciéndoles reír a ambos.

- Lo digo en serio. Echaba de menos hablar contigo.

- Y yo. Tenemos que tomarnos algo un día de estos y charlar acerca de nuestro futuro.

- Me parece una genial idea, Señor Pepito – dijo Sam, burlón, viendo cómo Mike arrancaba ya el coche de nuevo.

- Te he retrasado, ¿verdad? Tenías que estar en el motel temprano – le preguntó, pisando el acelerador para llegar lo más pronto posible.

- No te preocupes, necesitaba esta charla.

Sam sonrió despacio, observando el reloj en su mano izquierda. Sí, se habían retrasado bastante. Más de lo esperado. Pero había merecido la pena.

Cinco minutos después, llegaban por fin al motel.

- Gracias por traerme, tío. De verdad – Sam le chocó la mano, sonriéndole con cariño.

- Ey, no me lo agradezcas, ¿vale? Y mira allí... – Señaló, provocando que Sam se girase para ver lo que señalaba su dedo índice.- Es el coche de Mercedes.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó, ilusionado.

- Huir no, de eso puedes estar seguro – respondió Mike, guiñándole un ojo.

Sam se lo quedó mirando con esa cara de tonto que se le ponía siempre cuando se encontraba cerca de ella.

- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Corre a por ella! ¿O necesitas una patada en el culo para echarte fuera del coche? – rió.

- N...No.

Apenas sabía qué decir. Ella estaba allí, en el motel. Había conducido hasta allí, por él. Después de cómo la había tratado en aquel pasillo, después de haberla dejado sola pensando Dios sabe qué.

¡Mercedes estaba allí!

No podía creerlo, no podía. Oh, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado. La chica de su vida, la chica de sus sueños. Su chica, solo de él.

Se bajó del coche y corrió hacia el motel sin ni siquiera despedirse de Mike, oyendo rápidamente el motor del coche alejándose. Quería verla, quería besarla, abrazarla. Decirle que había sido un idiota, quería...

Pero ni siquiera pudo entrar, Mercedes salió al exterior, corriendo también y deteniéndose ambos a unos metros, para mirarse fijamente. Tratando de leer sus pensamientos, descubrir lo que ambos sentían en ese preciso momento.

Entonces sucedió.

Su hermosa sonrisa, y la de él, sus ojos tristes y llorosos, y también los de ella. Unidos por un imán, corrieron de nuevo fusionándose en un abrazo. Uno cargado de emociones y realidades. Apretando fuerte sus cuerpos como si quisiesen hacerse uno. Sin soltarse, ni siquiera para tomar aliento. Acariciando su espalda y su pelo negro, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su cuello. No queriendo separarse, temiendo que la belleza de ese momento se perdiese para siempre.

- Lo siento – dijo él, de corazón, besando su cuello suavemente.

- No, Sam. Yo lo siento – susurró ella junto a su pecho.

- Fui un idiota. Siempre lo soy, Mercy. Te hice daño – se lamentó.

- Yo también te lo hice a ti – peleó ella, apretándolo aún más fuerte.- Pero no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo. No te lo llamaré jamás. Lo siento.

_No te disculpes, por favor. Me haces sentirme peor aún._

La abrazó con fuerza, notando cómo una de sus lágrimas resbalaba y mojaba su cuello, besándolo de nuevo suavemente para hacerla desaparecer.

- Te dejé sola – dijo, reteniendo más lágrimas que amenazaban con mojarla de nuevo.

- Estabas dolido – trató de excusarlo.

- Esa no es excusa. Te dejé sola, sin escucharte. No te di oportunidad.

- No me habrías escuchado.

- No.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando dejar de ser el estúpido que cometía errores y le hacía daño con cada uno de ellos. Más lágrimas se unieron a aquella que había besado en su cuello. Más lágrimas que borró con su mano, separándose por fin y rompiendo su abrazo.

Ella también lloraba, observando cómo él se limpiaba las suyas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin poder evitarlo.

- Te quiero – le dijo, secándose sus propias lágrimas.

- Oh, Mercy. Lo siento tanto.

- Deja de disculparte y dime que aún me quieres, por favor – le susurró, acariciando su rostro bañado por las lágrimas.

- Te quiero. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Viniste por mí – susurró, cerrando los ojos al notar sus dedos sobre sus rojas mejillas.

Ella le sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas y rozando sus labios por fin. Besándolo dulcemente, mientras las manos de él la pegaban más, haciendo casi invisible el espacio entre ellos.

- Te quiero – repitió él, dejando una de sus manos en su cintura y subiendo la otra para acariciar su rostro.- Te quiero. ¿Me perdonarás?

No podía dejar de besarla. Sus besos eran su cura, el bálsamo hacia la felicidad. Solo tenían que hablar, sincerarse, contarse sus mayores miedos.

- ¿Y tú a mí? – preguntó ella, dejando de besarle y observando sus ojos verdes.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Mercy.

- Entonces dime porqué reaccionaste así – le pidió, frunciendo los labios.

- Te vi allí, delante de mí, llamándome así. Como lo hacía ella cuando... – se calló, no quería ir tan lejos en la conversación. No quería hacerle daño de nuevo, nombrándole lo que hacía con ella. Eso había quedado en el pasado.- Y... Oírtelo decir fue... Me rompió el corazón, Mercy. Me imaginé que la historia se repetía y que tú eras como ella. ¿Cómo pude pensarlo siquiera? ¿Cómo pude dejarte allí sola?

- Sam...

- No, no tengo excusa. Actúo sin pensar. Me vuelvo loco y hago estupideces. Te hago daño, Mercy.

- Y también me haces feliz, como nadie puede hacerlo.

- Pero-

Lo calló de nuevo con un beso. Entrelazando sus dedos por detrás de su cuello y tirando de él, para poder besarle más fácilmente. ¿Por qué no entendía que él la hacía feliz? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía entenderlo? Después de todo lo que había luchado aquella tarde, cuando ella le había abofeteado y le había gritado creyendo que él en verdad la había engañado con Debbie. Después de todo aquello, aún seguía dudando. Mercedes ya no lo hacía. No después de verlo renunciar a sus estudios cuando la había creído embarazada. ¿Cómo podía dudar de él? No podía.

- Te quiero, Sam. Con tus meteduras de pata y con tus aciertos. Te quiero. No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

- Oh, Mercy... – suspiró, abrazándola de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? ¿Se la merecía? Sí, Mike se lo había dicho. Se merecían el uno al otro. Así debía ser.

Ella lo miró, ilusionada, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

- Yo no soy ella, Sam. No importa cómo te llame. Si "Boca de Trucha" "Boca Sexy" o "Chocolate Blanco". Sabes que te quiero y no dejaré de hacerlo.

- ¿Chocolate blanco? – El chico arqueó una ceja, dudoso.

- Mi Chocolate Blanco – respondió ella, besándolo de nuevo.

Oh, sí. Sam podría acostumbrarse rápidamente a los nuevos motes.

- Tu madre debe estar muy preocupada porque no hayas llegado aún a casa – le dijo él, colocándole el pelo detrás de su oreja.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. El chico responsable preocupado por causarles buena impresión a sus padres. Mercedes rió al acordarse del día anterior, cuando él había ido a su casa y se había mantenido a kilómetros de ella para que su madre no les viese. Quería ser el mejor novio para su hija.

- Le mandé un mensaje saliendo del instituto – respondió ella, restándole importancia.- Le dije que me retrasaría recogiendo unos libros en casa de Tina. Así que puede usted respirar tranquilo Señor Evans, mi madre no sabe que estoy aquí.

Mercedes rió al ver el suspiro de alivio de su novio y rió aún más, cuando la cara de preocupación volvió a él. ¿Tan poco había permanecido tranquilo?

- No deberías mentirle, Mercedes. Si descubre que le has mentido y que estás aquí, pensará-

La chica tapó rápidamente su boca con su mano, pronunciando un "chss" suave.

- Pensará que su hija está intentando no perder a su novio.

- Pero-

Ella arqueó una ceja, haciéndole consciente de que estaba mejor callado y lentamente, levantó la mano que había tapado su boca de nuevo.

- No te enfades – le pidió, besando su mejilla, provocando que una sonrisa apareciese en ella.

- No lo hago – protestó, divertida.- Bueno, puede que un poquito – le contó, levantando el dedo índice y el pulgar para mostrarle cuánto era su enfado.

- ¿Tanto? – preguntó él, haciendo cosquillas en su cintura.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Para, por favor! – chilló, sin poder detener sus risas.

- Te adoro – dijo Sam, enamorado, rodeando su cintura y regalándole de nuevo besos cortos y dulces.

- Ya lo séeee – rió Mercedes, estirando la palabra.

- ¿Ah, sí? Está usted muy segura de ello, señorita – sonrió, viendo cómo su novia volvía a acomodarse en su pecho. Era su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Durante unos segundos, ambos permanecieron callados, disfrutando del momento que ambos estaban compartiendo. Recordando que se tenían el uno al otro y siempre sería así.

- Prometí... – comenzó a decir, sin levantar la cabeza, mientras el acariciaba su pelo negro.- Te prometí que cuando algo fuese mal, cuando algo me disgustase, me doliese, te lo diría. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí – respondió él, rápidamente. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Se lo había pedido después de hacerle el amor por última vez Aquella tarde en la que él había creído que no volverían a estar juntos. Aquella tarde en la que le había demostrado cuánto la amaba y que solo ella podría ocupar su corazón.

- Prométemelo tú también, Sam – le pidió, levantando su cabeza por fin y mirándole a los ojos.- Prométemelo, por favor.

- Te lo prometo, Mercy.

Sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas suavemente, inclinándose para un último beso. Se lo había prometido. A ella, a Mike. Tendría que ir con la verdad por delante y debía empezar por aquello de lo que él y Mike habían hablado. Aquel tema que había querido esconder y no abordar nunca.

Puck.

Separando sus labios, la miró con dudas. ¿Cómo podía hablarle de ello? ¿Sería consciente de sus miedos?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la oyó preguntarle, como si advirtiese que algo no iba del todo bien.

- Necesito contarte algo – dijo, nada más.

Y ella no pudo evitar asustarse al ver su cara de preocupación. ¿Tan pronto se acababa su felicidad? ¿Tan poco había durado? No era justo.

- Vamos dentro.

Mercedes tiró de él, queriendo hacerle olvidar aquello antes de que él pudiese sacarlo de su interior. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que prometiese decirle siempre la verdad y a la primera, tratar de callar sus intentos por hablarle?

- Mercedes... – Sam impidió que siguiese tirando de él, reteniéndola a su lado.- Dijiste que-

- Ya lo sé – Se giró de pronto, clavando sus ojos en él.- Tengo miedo.

- No lo tengas, por favor. Prometí contártelo todo.

- Pues no quiero saberlo. Eso no – dijo, escondiendo su rostro.

- ¿Eso? ¿Qué crees que voy a contarte? – preguntó, asustado, pidiéndole que le mirase.

- Vas a hablarme de Santana – le respondió ella, como la cosa más obvia.

- No, Mercy. Yo nunca te hablaría de ella. Es el pasado. Yo... quería hablarte de Puck.

- ¿Puck? ¿Qué ha pasado con Puck? – El alivio que había sentido al ver que Sam no pretendía hablarse de Santana, se había esfumado rápidamente al oírle nombrar a su amigo.

- Vamos a sentarnos – dijo él, tirando ahora de ella para alcanzar uno de los bancos situados a cada lado de la puerta del motel.

- Sam, dime qué le ha pasado a Noah. ¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupada, mientras era arrastrada por él.

_Noah._

Le dolía oír cómo ella le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Le recordaba lo que había existido entre ellos y lo que todavía podía suceder.

Mercedes se sentó a su lado, esperando que él respondiese a sus preguntas. Sam deseó que ella se sentara en su regazo, pero quizás no fuese el mejor momento para hacerlo. Mirándola a los ojos, habló por fin.

- Le gustas.

La boca de Mercedes se abrió en un "oh" inmenso y sus manos, que habían estado acariciando las de él, se recogieron, agarrando el banco con ellas y girándose para sentarse hacia delante.

- A Puck le gustan todas – dijo, mirando al horizonte, restándole importancia a lo que él le había dicho.

- Mercy... – le riñó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que no lo sabía? Lo sé, ¿vale? – Las preguntas no dejaban de salir de su boca, tratando en vano de que las lágrimas con las que estaba luchando, no saliesen también.- ¿Me vas a regañar también por no habértelo dicho? – le espetó.

- ¿Qué? – Sam la miró asombrado, acercándose más a ella.- No. Yo no...

- No te lo dije porque no quería tener esta charla. Yo no siento lo que él siente, Sam. Es lo único que importa.

- Yo... - ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué estaba avergonzado? No, no lo estaba. Ella misma le había pedido que le dijese todo lo que le preocupaba y esa era la primera de sus preocupaciones.

- Escúchame – ella volvió a sentarse hacia él, uniendo de nuevo sus manos, lo que le tranquilizó un poco.- Puck es mi pasado, Sam. Y Quinn y Santana son el tuyo. Así será siempre. Pero tú eres mi presente, lo único que me importa, y me gustaría que yo fuese también el tuyo. Lo demás quedó atrás, hemos pasado por mucho para llegar aquí y todo ha valido la pena, Sam. Pero no cambiaría mi presente por mi pasado jamás.

Mercedes esperó su respuesta con el corazón en un puño. Pero él no le contestó, soltó sus manos, asustándola por un momento, y las llevó a su rostro para besarla de nuevo.

- Yo no quiero ser tu presente – respondió él, haciéndola dudar.- Quiero ser más que eso. Quiero ser tu presente y tu futuro, Mercy.

Mercedes subió sus manos para acariciar las de él, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte de tenerle?

- Yo también lo quiero, Sam – dijo, recibiendo sus labios de nuevo.

Y todavía besándose los encontró Debbie, minutos después, cuando abrió la puerta del motel.

- Veo que todo está bien ahora – dijo, sorprendiéndoles y haciendo que se separasen rápidamente.

- Debbie, ¡Dios! ¡Qué susto! Creí que sería mi madre – Tratando de calmar el latido fuerte de su corazón.

- Sam... No digas el nombre de Dios en vano – le regañó la chica, haciendo reír a Mercedes.

- Desde que se va a casar con su Andy no se le puede decir nada – dijo, llevándose una colleja por parte de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, calmando la zona donde su mano había acabado estampada.

- Que llevo media hora esperando a que entres, me tengo que ir y los niños tienen que quedarse con alguien. Eso lo primero, y lo segundo es que ni siquiera saludas – dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Mercedes rió aún más fuerte sin poder evitarlo. Deborah Cooper tenía tanto genio como ella.

- Hola – dijo él, haciéndola resoplar.- Ya íbamos a entrar ahora.

- Sí, cuando terminaseis de sobaros y besuquearos – rió ella.- Ahora en serio, tengo que irme. Andy me está esperando para-

Sam empezó a reírse antes de que ella terminase siquiera la frase. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

- No hace falta que nos des explicaciones – rió, divertido.- Gracias por cuidar de los niños por mí.

Los chicos se levantaron para despedirla y ella aprovechó para recordarles su futura boda.

- Le habrás dicho ya que irá contigo a la boda, ¿no? Porque estás más que invitada, Mercy.

La chica la miró, sonriente, aceptando rápidamente la confianza puesta en ella.

- Pues la verdad es que no, Debbs. Lo acabas de hacer tú por mí - respondió él, viendo cómo la pelirroja enrojecía sin poder evitarlo.- Pero tranquila, no es culpa tuya, se lo habría dicho en las taquillas si no hubiera sido tan idiota.

- ¿Eso era lo que me ibas a contar? – preguntó Mercedes, ilusionada.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a su boda?

- Claro que sí – dijo, entrelazando sus dedos.- No me la perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Cuándo es? – le preguntó a la chica, que los miraba, emocionada.

- Debbie... Te ha preguntado que cuando es la boda – le dijo él, haciéndola volver a la Tierra.

- No tengo ni idea – les dijo, dejándolos estupefactos.- ¡Y me tengo que ir, que se me hace tarde!

Le dio un beso a cada uno de ellos y salió corriendo en dirección a su coche. Curiosamente, estaba aparcado al lado del de Mercedes y Sam ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

- Está loca – dijo Mercedes, negando con la cabeza.

- Sí. Esa es Debbie Cooper – rió Sam, acariciando su mano y entrando ya con ella en el motel.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo, otra tarde más ayudándole con el francés mientras él le enseñaba español.<p>

Otra tarde más de silencios incómodos. Silencios que se rompían con la llegada de Lucy o la de su madre. En el instituto era tan distinto. Estaban siempre rodeados de sus amigos, era imposible ponerse nerviosa, exceptuando aquel momento en el qué Artie había tenido la erección bailando "Give me everything". Las mejillas todavía se le teñían de rojo recordando el lío de papeles de esa mañana. La pista de Mercedes, la disculpa de Artie. Todo se había mezclado, llegando a creer que él quería acostarse con ella. ¡Se lo había creído de verdad! Quizás otro podría haberlo pretendido pero no él. Artie no era como los demás. Era dulce, cariñoso, amable y se desvivía por su familia. Jamás se aprovecharía de ella para dejarla tirada. ¿Cómo podía haberlo pensado siquiera?

Desde el momento en el que Artie la había seguido hasta el parking para pedirle que cantase con ella el dueto, todo había cambiado entre ellos. La fiesta de Mike, el beso, la conversación en el baño de Rachel Berry. Artie había cantado allí "This is me". No a ella, aunque Quinn lo hubiese deseado de verdad. Y juntos habían ensayado la canción para luego no tener oportunidad de cantarla. La pelea con Azimio y la conversación en el auditorio. Todas las tardes que habían pasado estudiando y jugando con Lucy. Había pasado una semana y media desde aquel momento en el parking y ahora, simplemente, ya no se imaginaba los días sin su risa. La Reina de Hielo había vuelto a sonreír y eso había sido gracias a él. Aunque no lo supiese, aunque él ni siquiera se lo esperase, la Reina de Hielo tenía un motivo para sonreír.

Le gustaba Artie, así se lo había dicho Mercedes. Y ella se lo había negado, cuando no debería hacerlo. Su amiga tenía razón, no había nada de malo en sentir lo que creía que estaba sintiendo por él. No tenía nada de malo. Pero también sabía que no era correspondida, que su corazón todavía seguía perteneciéndole a Brittany y así sería siempre. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad.

¿Acaso lo estaba deseando? Sin duda. Deseaba esa oportunidad. Esa misma mañana había querido besarle de nuevo en uno de los pasillos del McKinley. ¡Allí! Delante de todo el mundo. ¡Qué loca había estado! ¿Qué habría pensado él? No parecía haberse dado ni cuenta.

Solo la veía como una amiga, por eso no había advertido sus ganas de besarle. Para él solo era eso y así sería. ¿Acaso la Reina de Hielo creía que un chico como él podría llegar a quererla? Los chicos buenos no la deseaban a ella, sino a chicas como Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen – Chang o la misma Mercedes. Quinn había salido con Sam en el pasado y ella misma se había encargado de boicotear su relación. Ahora él estaba feliz con Mercedes y Quinn no podía sentirse más feliz por lo que ambos amigos tenían. Su amiga había conocido por fin el amor. Un amor que ella deseaba encontrar algún día. Un amor de verdad, un amor real. Pero lo veía tan lejano. Los chicos malos no se prestaban a esa clase de amor y los chicos buenos no tenían ojos para ella. "La Reina de Hielo era inalcanzable" decían, pero lo que no sabían era que "La Reina de Hielo se sentía sola".

Saliendo del coche, caminó decidida hacia el portal de la casa Abrams, pulsando el timbre y esperando a que la madre de Artie le abriese la puerta como todas las tardes. Sin embargo, no fue ella quién la abrió, sino el propio Artie.

Estaba de pie, delante de ella, con el aparato que le había regalado Santa Claus las navidades pasadas. Re-Walk era su nombre. Un verdadero milagro había dicho ella en aquel entonces y eso había sido. Un verdadero milagro de Navidad.

- Hola Quinn – la saludó con una sonrisa.

- Artie – se quedó callada. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Felicidades? ¿Puedes andar? No, no podía. El aparato solo le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, pero sus piernas seguían sin poder moverse por sí mismas.

- Se ha empeñado en abrir él solo – oyó hablar a su lado, detrás de la puerta. Artie la abrió por completo, revelando la figura de su hermana pequeña.

- ¡Hola Lucy!

- ¡Hola Quinn!

La niña saltó sobre ella, abrazándola con cariño, a la vez que le pedía al oído si luego le hacía unas nuevas trencitas.

- Trasto, no molestes a Quinn. Ni siquiera la has dejado entrar – dijo él, observando la escena.

- No te preocupes, Artie. De verdad – respondió ella, entrando ya en la casa con Lucy en sus brazos.

Mientras él cerraba la puerta con cuidado, Quinn dejó a la niña en el suelo y Molly Abrams salió al pasillo.

- Hola de nuevo, Quinn.

- Buenas tardes, Señora Abrams.

- Oh, cariño. Llámame Molly. Que me digan "señora" me hace parecer más vieja y no lo soy, ¿verdad?

Artie rió, apoyándose con fuerza a sus muletas, a la vez que su madre le lanzaba una mirada acusadora.

- No lo es, Molly – sonrió Quinn, viendo cómo Lucy empezaba a tirar del vestido amarillo que llevaba, para llamar su atención.

- Mamá es muy guapa. Como yo – rió la niña.- El único feo de la familia es Artie.

- Oye, pequeñaja... – quiso regañarla, sonrojándose como un tomate.

- Es verdad. ¡Lo es! – chilló, corriendo hacia el fondo del pasillo. - ¡Artie es el feo de la casa!

Él quiso perseguirla, recordando después que no estaba en su silla. Sino de pie, con el Re Walk y correr sería lo último que haría. Miró a Quinn, que lo veía de arriba abajo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. ¿Por qué negaba? ¿No quería que corriese detrás de su hermana? ¿O era que pensaba que la pequeña no tenía razón? ¿Le parecía guapo? Oh, si tan sólo...

Y ella lo hizo.

Volvió a guiñarle un ojo, dejándole más confundido aún de lo que ya estaba y con un miedo terrible a confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

- ¡Lucy Abrams, vuelve aquí! Guapa de la familia – chilló la Señora Abrams, rompiendo las miradas entre los dos adolescentes.- Tienes que venir conmigo a la compra.

¿A la compra? ¿Se iban a quedar solos? Oh, no. Quinn respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Nada sucedería entre ellos. Solo tenía que pensar que ellas seguían en la casa y entonces todo iría bien. Haría eso y permanecería lo más lejos posible de él. Si se acercaba demasiado quizás quisiese besarle de nuevo y entonces, ¿qué haría? Se descubriría y él tendría que rechazarla y decirle que solo la veía como su amiga.

Su hermana le había llamado feo, y ella se había apresurado a negárselo. Estaba siendo demasiado obvia. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta? Debía calmarse y alejarse lo máximo posible. Eso haría. Pero él no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos tan hermosos y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar cuando se acercaba a ella, aunque fuesen solo unos pasos.

- Jo, mami. Yo quiero quedarme con Quinn – protestó la niña, abrazándose a ella y escondiéndose detrás.

- Ellos tienen que estudiar, cariño. Vamos, voy a buscar mi bolso.

- Eso por llamarme feo – soltó Artie, echándole la lengua.

- ¡Malo! – chilló Lucy, abrazada a Quinn.

- Te prometo que cuando vuelvas nos iremos de paseo los tres – dijo él, al verla tan triste. Su hermana se abrazaba con fuerza a Quinn y ella lo miraba preocupada. Quizás sin saber que los juegos de ese tipo eran el pan de cada día en esa casa.

- ¿Me dejaréis ir con vosotros? – preguntó la niña, ilusionada. En pocos segundos, su expresión había dado un cambio. Ahora le sonreía con adoración, mientras iba soltando sus dedos del vestido amarillo de Quinn.

- ¿Te lo he prometido, no? – Dijo él, sonriéndole.- Yo cumplo mis promesas.

- ¡Gracias! – chilló, corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Cuidado, Lucy! – Pudo decir, hasta ver cómo su hermana lo apretaba con sus pequeñas manos.- No te lastimes.

Pero la niña no parecía importarle hacerse daño con el aparato.

- ¡Eres el hermano más guapo del mundo! – gritó, haciéndoles reír.

- Qué pelota que eres, madre mía... – respondió Artie, queriendo devolverle el abrazo. Pero no podía, si soltase las muletas probablemente caería encima de ella y entonces sí le haría muchísimo daño.

- Lucy, nos tenemos que ir ya – dijo la Señora Abrams volviendo ya con el bolso. Quedándose callada rápidamente al ver el abrazo de los dos hermanos y cómo Quinn los observaba con una sonrisa.

¿Sería la chica para su hijo? ¿La chica indicada, la que podría hacerlo feliz de nuevo? Quizás eso lo dijese el tiempo, por el momento les dejaría solos para que pudiesen estudiar tranquilos.

Lucy y su madre no tardaron en irse, dejándolos solos por fin. Solos en una casa tan grande. Ese era el mejor momento para sincerarse. Artie sabía que nunca tendría mejor momento para hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. ¿Cómo podía decirle que ya no se imaginaba sus días sin hablar con ella? Sin ver sus risas, sin quedar por las tardes para estudiar, terminándolas jugando con su hermana. ¿Cómo podía? Ella probablemente saliese corriendo cuando lo supiese. Sam le había dicho que ella sonreía por él y él no deseaba otra cosa en el mundo que aquello fuese real. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si solo debía confesarle lo que sentía? ¿Y si su felicidad estaba tan cerca de la palma de su mano?

Se volvía loco mirándola, con ese vestido tan hermoso y chillón. Amarillo. Él la adoraba cuando se vestía de amarillo. Estaba preciosa, siempre lo estaba. Lo miraba en todo momento, quizás más de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Lo miraba porque no estaba sentado en su silla, sino de pie. Algo que era nuevo para ella. No dejaba de mirarlo y él no podía estar más nervioso. Allí, sentada en su cama, ojeando sus libros de español, esperando a que él hablase por fin.

_Vamos, Artie, solo tienes que..._

- ¿No te sientas? – le preguntó, avergonzándose al momento.

¿Sentarse? ¿Cómo podía haberle preguntado eso? Él siempre estaba sentado. ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Tonta, tonta, Quinn! ¿Para que quería que él se sentase además? ¿Para estar más cerca de ella y poder besarle? ¡No! ¡No!

- Oh, lo siento, Artie. No quise decir...

- Estoy bien así. No estoy cansado – respondió él, restándole importancia a lo que ella le había dicho. Era tan adorable cuando se equivocaba. Se avergonzaba al segundo siguiente de hacerlo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. Estaba preciosa...

- Entonces yo también me levantaré – decidió, haciéndolo en ese mismo momento, tomando impulso y chocando con él.

- ¡Quinn, no!

Sus cuerpos colisionaron, y él movió las muletas rápidamente, evitando caerse al suelo. Respirando aliviado, clavó sus ojos en ella. Tan hermosos, tan llenos de vida. Estaba tan cerca... Ella lo había sostenido por la cintura para que no se cayese y había tirado de él hacia ella, uniéndolos aún más. Fastidiosas muletas que le impedían abrazarla como ella lo hacía ahora. Quería abrazarla, quería acariciar su espalda y su cintura. Su rostro, sus diminutas orejas, su nariz. ¡Oh, su nariz! Quería besarla, lo deseaba tanto...

- Quinn... – susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Si tan solo pudiese besarla una vez. Solo una que recordase por el resto de su vida. Un beso dulce, un beso de ella. Quinn Fabray. La Reina de Hielo estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler su perfume. Y éste le volvía loco.

Le hacía pensar que ella lo estaba besando.

¡Sí!

Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Lo estaba besando! ¡Ella a él! Y Artie llevaba esas estúpidas muletas impidiéndole apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, para sentirla más cerca.

Le estaba besando. Lo estaba enamorando con un solo beso. O quizás lo estuviese mucho antes. ¡Muchísimo antes! ¿Cuánto llevaba enamorado de ella?

Sus labios eran tan cálidos, tan suaves. Era preciosa... y la estaba besando. Como un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Por qué se había empeñado en ponerse el Re Walk? Si tan solo pudiese apoyarse en una muleta y acariciar su cuerpo con su otra mano.

- ¡Oh, Dios, no! – chilló Quinn, volviendo rápidamente a la realidad. El chico había dejado libre una de sus manos para tratar de detenerla y ambos habían perdido el equilibrio cayendo sobre la cama.

Las gafas de Artie habían quedado en una posición extraña y del chico podría decirse exactamente lo mismo. Afortunadamente él no había caído directamente sobre ella, así que el aparato no le había hecho ningún daño.

- Lo siento tanto – dijo él, avergonzado, agarrando con fuerza la muleta que aún sostenía en su mano derecha, para volver a ponerse de pie.- Lo siento, Quinn.

- No Artie. Lo siento yo. Tú sólo querías pararme. Soltaste la muleta para detenerme y... ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Ella se apresuró a ayudarle a levantarse, pero él se había quedado quieto, apoyado en la cama todavía. ¿Es que acaso no iba a levantarse?

- ¡Qué has dicho? – preguntó él.

- Si te habías hecho daño.

- No, no. Estoy bien. Lo que dijiste antes. Que quería pararte.

- Sí – Quinn supo que la charla acerca de su amistad vendría en ese mismo momento. Aquella que había tenido miedo de escuchar, estaba a punto de producirse.- Tú sólo querías pararme y lo entiendo.

- Quinn Fabray, yo no quería pararte – Artie comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, tratando de recuperar su posición.

- ¿Ah no? – Ella le ayudó, acercándole la otra muleta, y ambos volvieron a quedarse de pie.

- No. Yo quería... que no te alejases de mí – Su rostro enrojeció como nunca y sus manos flaquearon ligeramente, temiendo volver a caerse.- Sabía que ponerme el Re Walk no iba a ser buena idea.

Como un torrente o una cascada de agua dulce, las palabras salieron de él sin detenerse.

- Quería contártelo todo, Quinn. Lo que me hacías sentir, lo feliz que era oyendo tu risa... Quería... quería pedirte una oportunidad y quería hacerlo de pie.

- ¿Por qué de pie? – preguntó, triste.

- Porque no quería que me respondieses que sí por lástima.

- Artie – La chica abrió la boca, sorprendida. Él se había vuelto a poner el Re Walk después de tanto tiempo y lo había hecho por ella. Pero... ¿Lástima? Quinn jamás podría sentir lástima por él. Era la persona más luchadora que había conocido en su vida.- Yo nunca podría hacerlo. – dijo, con cariño.

- Lo sé, Quinn. Sé que solo somos amigos y así va a ser.

Ella lo miró, dudosa, tratando de entender qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar de idea tan rápidamente. No, no. ¡Por qué siempre lo entendía todo al revés? Harta de tener que explicarse con cada palabra que decía, se dirigió hacia la esquina donde la silla de ruedas se encontraba y la condujo hasta él, mientras Artie la observaba desconcertado.

¡Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¡La Reina de Hielo se había vuelto loca! Muy normal teniendo en cuenta que le había besado. ¿Qué hacia con la silla?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Quinn?

- Vuelve a la silla – dijo, finalmente.

-¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué quería que volviese a la silla? ¿Tanto le molestaba verle de pie? ¿Qué le sucedía? No entendía qué era lo que su Reina de Hielo pretendía hacer.

- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó, desarmándole con sus hermosos ojos y su linda sonrisa. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando ella le sonreía de esa forma? Podía confiar en ella durante el resto de su vida.

- Confío en ti – sonrió como un tonto. No tenía idea de lo que la chica pretendía y parte de él permanecía incómodo, mientras la otra deseaba saber cuánto antes qué sucedería.

Ella le ayudó a pasarse a la silla finalmente, deshaciéndose del Re Walk y las dichosas muletas.

Allí estaba él, sentado de nuevo, anclado a esa silla que lo había acompañado durante años. Observándola, esperando su siguiente paso.

- Perfecto – dijo, por fin. Y acto seguido, se sentó encima de él.

- ¿Qué haces, Quinn? – preguntó, nervioso, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Artie Abrams, cuando dije que no podía hacerlo, no me refería a salir contigo.

- ¿Ah no? – tartamudeó.

- ¡No! Me refería a hacerlo por lástima.

- Oh...

- Hazme la pregunta de nuevo – le pidió, sonriente.

- ¿La pregunta?

Artie estaba soñando y no quería despertarse. Su Reina de Hielo estaba sentada en su regazo, rodeando con sus manos su cuello. Tan cerca de ella que podía besarla. Y ella quería que le volviese a pedir que saliese con él. Era un sueño. ¡Un sueño hecho realidad!

- Me voy a hacer vieja esperando – se rió la chica, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Artie deseaba tanto besarla. Rodearla con sus manos, que todavía seguían ancladas en su silla, y besarla. Pero no se veía con derecho a tocarla, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Olía tan bien...

- Y estarás tan hermosa como ahora – se le escapó, enrojeciendo al momento y haciéndola reír.

- Artie Abrams, ¿tengo que preguntártelo yo?

Él negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva y armándose de valor.

- Yo...

- ¿Sí? – dijo ella, dándole ánimos.

- Quinn.

- Ese es mi nombre – respondió ella, divertida. ¡Algún día terminaría la frase? Había sido tan fácil para él hacerlo hacía tan solo unos minutos. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba de una vez? Estaba deseando besarlo como lo había hecho minutos antes. No había podido evitarlo. Su proximidad, sus intensos ojos azules la habían llevado a probar sus labios de nuevo. Sosteniéndolo y pegándolo a ella para que no perdiesen el equilibrio. Y aquello había sido lo que había terminado sucediendo. Ella había creído que él había deseado detenerla, pero qué equivocada estaba.

Estaba tan cerca de la felicidad. Él podría hacerla sonreír por fin. Se sentía tan bien sentada en su regazo. Nervioso, ni siquiera separaba sus manos de la silla. Era adorable.

¡Pero lo mataría si no le hacía la pregunta de una vez!

- Démonos una oportunidad – le oyó decir por fin, sacando una sonrisa de sus labios. Nervioso, siguió hablando.- Me gustas. Yo... No puedo dejar de mirarte. Cuando estás lejos, te busco entre la gente. Busco tu voz, tu sonrisa, tus ojos. Son tan hermosos-

No pudo terminar la frase, la sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de Quinn se cerró rápidamente, acortando el poco espacio entre ellos. Y lo besó suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas a la vez. Las manos de él dejaron cada lado de la silla y se acomodaron en su cintura, dibujando círculos en su espalda. Fue un beso corto. Pero ambos sabían que era la respuesta a la pregunta que él le había formulado.

- Tus ojos lo son más – dijo ella, separándose ya de él, a la vez que Artie volvía a su sitio sus rebeldes gafas.- Vayamos despacio, muy despacio, Artie. No quiero fastidiarlo como hago con todo.

- No lo harás, Quinn. No...

No quería perderla. No ahora. Pero ella tenía miedos, siempre los tendría. Y no podía cambiar su forma de ser. Ella era La Reina de Hielo. Su Reina. Solo de él y así sería desde ese momento en adelante.

- Llevémoslo en secreto – le propuso.

- ¿En secreto? – Repitió ella.- ¿Por qué quería llevarlo en secreto? ¿Lo hacía por ella? ¿Para protegerla?

_Oh, Artie..._

Artie Abrams creía en ella. Confiaba en ella. Quería protegerla. De sus miedos, de los comentarios de todos los alumnos del McKinley, hasta de ella misma. Y ella quería que aquello funcionase. Lo deseaba tanto. Un amor de verdad, un amor real. Quería tenerlo con él. Con el chico dulce y cariñoso. El chico de mirada hermosa que acariciaba su espalda mientras sus dedos temblaban. Deseaba tanto que aquello funcionase.

- Sí – respondió él.

Llevarlo en secreto como lo habían hecho Sam y Mercedes, y probablemente muchas otras parejas que deseaban salir adelante poco a poco.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole de nuevo y se apoyó con cuidado en su pecho. Ahora eran las manos de ella las que temblaban en su regazo, mientras las de él las acariciaban.

- Podemos conseguirlo, Quinn. Podemos intentarlo. ¿Qué podemos perder? – Preguntó, recordando las palabras que había cruzado con Sam.- ¿Nuestra amistad? Yo no puedo ser solo tu amigo. He probado tus labios. Te he sentido cerca de mí. He sabido lo que es tomarte de la mano – dijo, haciéndolo en ese mismo momento.- Y lo quiero. Quiero esto, Quinn. Quiero intentarlo. Nos merecemos al menos intentarlo.

- Sí – respondió ella.- Yo también lo quiero, Artie.

Y el corazón se llenó de alegría al oírla. Un sí que le había transportado a un mundo de fantasía, en el que su Reina de Hielo se enamoraba de un hombre simple y él la hacía sonreír para el resto de su vida.

- ¿Se lo dirás a alguien? – preguntó ella, haciéndole volver en sí. Artie negó rápidamente, dejándole claro que lo de llevarlo en secreto lo decía en serio.

- Yo, quizás se lo cuente a Mercedes – le confesó.- Aunque bueno... seguramente ella se lo diga a Sam y él con lo bocazas que es, dudo que se mantenga callado. Así que mejor no se lo digo – rió.

- Fue Sam el que me animó a que te lo confesase.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo o algo? Mercedes me dijo que era obvio que me gustabas.

- ¿Te gusto? – preguntó, nervioso. Y sus manos volvieron a temblar.

- Creí que eso te habría quedado ya claro.

- Pues la verdad es que-

Quinn lo silenció con un beso, antes de que pudiese terminar la frase. Rodeando de nuevo su cuello, lo besó suavemente.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro ahora?

- Ajá – asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó, con una risita.

Artie frunció el ceño, dudoso. ¿Qué..? Oh, ella quería besarle de nuevo escudándose en la pregunta. Su traviesa Reina de Hielo...

- La verdad es que no – respondió, subiéndose las gafas de nuevo.- ¿Puede volver a explicármelo?

- Cuántas veces quiera, hasta comprenderlo – rió ella, volviéndolo a besar.

Cuando por fin regresaron su madre y su hermana de la compra, ya había anochecido en Lima. El paseo con Lucy quedaría postergado para un nuevo día. Pero ellos ya habían disfrutado de su paseo por la habitación. Quinn sentada en sus rodillas, abrazada a él, se había divertido como nunca mientras las ruedas de la silla bailaban en el cuarto.

* * *

><p>Sam y Mercedes entraron en clase, de la mano, a la mañana siguiente. El chico se había pasado toda la mañana tratando de que ella le diese al menos una pista acerca de las canciones del Mash Up de las chicas. Además, había tratado de averiguar, en vano, qué era lo que ella escondía debajo del abrigo que llevaba. Era tan largo que escondía sus piernas y solo podía ver esos tacones sexys que llevaba.<p>

- Me prometiste que nos lo contaríamos todo – dijo él, poniendo morritos.

- No me refería a ese todo, Sam – rió.- Quedan un par de minutos para poder oír nuestro Mash Up, ¿no puedes esperar?

- No es justo. Yo te di una pista.

- Lo sé – volvió a reír, viendo entrar a todos sus compañeros en el salón del coro.

El señor Schuester y la señorita Pillsbury no tardaron en aparecer también por la puerta.

- Ahora lo sabrás – susurró, bajando de la fila de sillas de arriba y colocándose al lado de las chicas.

Todas se sacaron sus abrigos, revelando hermosos vestidos negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus cuerpos y zapatos de tacón que les volvieron locos en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Oh, joder! – chilló Puck, haciendo que Sam dejase de mirar las preciosas piernas de su novia y lo mirase a él, para vigilarle.

Artie levantó la mano en el aire y la ondeó varias veces mientras se le oía.

- ¡Sí! ¡He muerto y estoy en el cielo, colegas!

Las chicas se rieron y Kurt las felicitó por su buen gusto en el vestuario.

- Miradnos bien, pardillos. Porque nosotras, las chicas, vamos a ganar esta competición – oyeron decir a Santana.

La señorita Pillsbury empezó a aplaudir al oírla, dándole al marcador del tiempo al momento.

- Cuando queráis.

Las chicas se colocaron rápidamente en sus posiciones y todas cantaron.

_You're irresistible_

_You're mi-ine_

Y Rachel Berry siguió con la siguiente estrofa, no pudiendo evitar cantársela a Finn, que la miraba embobado.

_Don't want you for the weekend  
>Don't want you for a date<br>Don't need a love divided  
>Don't want to feel this way<em>

Juntas, Santana y Mercedes cantaron la otra parte del mash up, dejándolos a todos babeando con su movimiento de caderas.

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it)_

_Can't fight it (can't fight it)_

Y todas a coro, cantaron el estribillo.

_So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This lovin' feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss, go on, go on_

_Yeah, come on_

Tocándoles el turno a Tina y Quinn, amabas se colocaron delante con sus vestidos negros, y entonaron las últimas partes de la canción. Enamorando a Mike y Artie aún más, volviéndoles locos mientras ellos levantaban la mano y les hacían la ola.

_So cant you see I'm tortured  
>Oh, can't you hear my pain<br>If you just let me show you  
>I'll be your summer rain<em>

Y la canción se acabo con todas las chicas, cantando la última estrofa, mientras cada una de ellas buscaba a uno de ellos para que bailasen juntos.

Mercedes había corrido a buscar a Sam y Rachel a Finn. Lauren había secuestrado a Puck hacia la pista casi arrastrándole, mientras que Quinn se había dirigido a Artie con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tina había buscado a Mike y Brittany había arrastrado a Blaine, bailando como locos en la pista. Santana, mientras cantaba, había aceptado la opción que le quedaba y había sacado a bailar a Kurt.

_Then you'll feel that you want me  
>(The way I feel it)<br>Just like I want you  
>(The way I want you)<br>And you'll know nothing's better  
>It's like nothing before<em>

Entonces, Brittany y Santana se reunieron, juntándolos a ellos dos y la canción acabo, entre gritos y risas.

_You're irresistible  
>Natural, physical<br>It's indefinable  
>Magical, illogical<br>So make-you-mine-able_

Sam le había dado vueltas a su novia tratando de mantener sus manos en sitios respetables, y ahora ella le miraba medio mareada mientras se apoyaba en él. Tratando de respirar con facilidad.

- ¿Preferías la pista? – preguntó, viendo como las demás parejas iban regresando a sus sitios.

- No – dijo él, entrelazando sus dedos y siguiendo a sus compañeros.

- ¡Qué difícil nos lo habéis puesto! Me parece que todo se quedará en un empate como siempre – oyeron decir a Emma Pillsbury, que no paraba de aplaudirles.

- ¿Lo echamos a suertes? – le propuso Will, provocando que Santana se levantase rápidamente de la silla dónde se había sentado apenas segundos antes.

- ¿A suertes? ¡Ni de coña! He tenido que bailar con Porcelana, me merezco ese premio – dijo, molesta.

- Yo creo que las chicas se merecen ganar – dijo Artie, subiéndose las gafas.- ¿Verdad?

Todos los chicos lo miraron y asintieron al oírle.

- Sin duda – dijo Sam, sonriéndole a su novia.

- Si las dejamos ganar, ¿se pondrán estos vestidos de nuevo? – preguntó Puck, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Sam y una colleja de Lauren.

Rascándose la cabeza, se disculpó, esperando el resultado de la competición.

- Decidido entonces. Por unanimidad, las chicas ganan el concurso de Mash Ups de este año. ¡Un aplauso!

Los gritos y los aplausos llenaron todo el salón del coro, mientras que en una de las esquinas de la clase, Artie y Quinn se regalaban miradas de enamorados.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojalá que os haya gustado. :) Ya sabéis, ahora para dejar review solo tenías que escribirlo aquí abajo y darle a "post review". Así que no seáis malitos y dejadme uno, ya sea tirándome tomates o granizados jejeje<em>

_Ah, he dejado guiños a la serie en el capi, como la referencia al Chocolate Blanco o la semana que ellos pasaron sin hablarse. No he podido resistirme jijiji _

_Ya se aproximan los últimos capis de esta historia, ay, me dará mucha pena cuando acabe. :( _

_Bueno, lo dicho, no os molesto más. Muchas gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Un beso muy fuerte_

_Syl_


	31. ¿Cuánto dura la felicidad?

_Lo primero de todo disculparme por la gran cantidad de días (por no decir un mes y pico) que me ha llevado actualizar el fic. Sé que no tengo excusa, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando creo una historia nueva, me abstraigo de tal manera que el pobre As Long se va a llorar a una esquina porque su "Mami" no le quiere xD Pobrecillo, no es justo que lo olvide tanto tiempo, así que este domingo me he tomado un respiro en la actualización de Entrégate (no actualizaré hoy) y he decidido colgar uno nuevo capi de esta historia que casi está llegando a sus capítulos finales. Hace ya más de un año que empecé a escribirla, qué pronto se dice, y qué lento se me ha pasado en comparación. Así que ya va siendo hora de acabarla, o al final terminaré cerrando Entrégate antes que As Long. Sí, soy capaz de hacerlo. Qué desastre. xD _

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seguís acompañándome en este viaje, en especial a esa gente que me hace feliz con sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias Savri (Mira que me reí de lo lindo cuando dijiste que usarías a Puck de cama elástica xD Espero que no hagas lo mismo conmigo cuando leas el final del capítulo :P), Azu (me emocioné como una tonta con ese pedazo de review que me regalaste en el capítulo anterior y me voy a atrever a pedirte uno de nuevo jaja, más que nada para comprobar si aún me sigues queriendo después de leerlo xD Tengo la confianza de que sí, ¿me equivoco?); Noe (Sé que eres Quartie, jaja Y tanto que lo sé. Quinn y los vestidos amarillos son endgame, ¿a que sí? La duda es, si has muerto con el capi anterior, ¿cómo podrás leerte este? :P); alx27 (¡gracias por tu review! Espero que este también te guste ^^); Andrea (que la página se ha metido con ella y no la ha logueado bien, pero sé que es ella por sus *o* y sus muero, muero, muero jaja. Espero que te guste este también Andrea :) ; y marubiggeri (gracias por leerla Maru, y además en dos días, ¡guau! Espero que este capi te guste como los anteriores ^^)._

_Gracias también a mis niñas, Paola y Luna, que le han dado el visto bueno al capítulo antes de que lo colgase, y a Mine, que la echo de menos y espero que pronto vuelva. ^^ ¡Mil gracias!_

_Los pensamientos como siempre en letra cursiva._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece de lo contrario yo sería muy rica, tan simple como eso xD.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 31: ¿Cuánto dura la felicidad?<strong>_

Mercedes fijó la vista de nuevo en el telón que la separaba del auditorio, donde su amigo Artie Abrams, por quinta vez consecutiva, tomaba los extremos de éste con sus dedos y lo abría ligeramente para sacar su cabeza al exterior. La chica reprimió una risita, observando cómo el muchacho ladeaba la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado. Era obvio que estaba comprobando quienes habían acudido a verles cantar, o más bien, estaba tratando de averiguar si alguien lo había venido a ver a él. Lo conocía perfectamente. Artie Abrams no podía engañar a Mercedes Jones, como tampoco podría hacerlo Quinn Fabray. Había pasado casi una semana desde la charla que había tenido en la cafetería del instituto con ella. En aquel momento, Quinn había negado una y otra vez que Artie le gustaba pero Mercedes la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que mentía. Hasta un despistado podría ver que lo que existía entre ellos era más que una simple amistad. Las miradas cómplices, las risas, las traviesas sonrisas que se dedicaban en las clases que compartían... Mercedes Jones tenía que sufrirlas cada día.

Ella se había dado cuenta de todo aquello, pero había decidido guardarlo para sí. Sabía lo que era llevar una relación en secreto, así que no quería estropeársela a sus amigos. Justamente por eso había advertido a Sam que no abriese su enorme boca y se lo dijese a nadie. Aunque si él, el chico más despistado del McKinley se había dado cuenta, lo más seguro es que los demás también lo supiesen.

En ese momento, quizás ya todo el instituto fuese consciente de lo que sus amigos se traían. Y es que había una persona en Lima que todavía disimulaba peor que su novio. Artie Abrams, sin duda, no se ganaría un premio por su técnica del disimulo.

* * *

><p>Ese fin de semana Mercedes había ido con Sam al cine y luego, habían detenido el coche en un lugar solitario, antes de regresar a casa. Deseaban estar a solas, deseaban tanto volver a sentirse, pero en la casa de ella ya no podían. No después de haberles descubierto su madre. Sam ya no podía volver allí, al menos no para hacerle el amor. Pero sí para comer o cenar con sus padres. Ese sería el siguiente paso en su relación, afianzar lazos y ganarse la confianza de sus padres. El poder amarse había quedado vetado en aquella casa, teniendo que buscarse otros posibles sitios donde volver a sentirse.<p>

- Oh, Mercy – jadeó, atrayéndola hacia sí, provocando que su novia se chocase con la palanca de cambios.

Ni siquiera recordaban cuánto tiempo llevaban allí. Solo el hecho de que unos cuántos besos no les bastaban para calmar sus ansias contenidas.

- Sam... – Mercedes notó cómo el chico dejaba por unos instantes sus labios y su lengua, y atacaba su cuello. – Sam...

- Hace demasiado que... – susurró él, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de la chica, subiéndole ligeramente la camiseta en busca de su piel.

- Demasiado... – suspiró ella, moviéndose y colocándose mejor en el asiento, ladeando el brazo a la vez que acariciaba sus orejas y volvía a hundir su lengua en su boca.

Sam apretó su trasero en ese momento, provocando que su novia soltase un respingo y su mano accionase por error el claxon de la camioneta.

- ¡Oh Dios! – exclamó la chica, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Chssss – Sam empezó a reír, pidiéndole silencio colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de su novia, besándola después.

- Sam... Sam... Tenemos que parar. Recuerda que... recuerda que yo... – A trompicones trataba de que él le prestase atención.

- Tenemos un asunto entre manos – dijo él, atacando de nuevo su cuello.

No, no podían hacerlo. Y él lo sabía, pero estaba tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión, o verdaderamente pretendía volverla loca con todos aquellos besos y caricias.

- Es muy tarde, Sam. Mamá... Mi madre debe... – susurró, mientras él mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y jugaba con él sin contemplación.

Sí... Él podría hacerla cambiar de opinión con tan solo un roce. Un pequeño roce como aquel la volvía loca, y hacía que él consiguiese que ella se olvidase de todo, incluso de que estaba en esos días del mes.

- ¡Tu madre! – Exclamó Sam, separándose de ella.- ¿Qué hora es?

Ante la atónita e incrédula mirada de su novia, Sam miró su reloj.

- Dios mío, ¡qué tarde! Me mata, de ésta me mata. Le aseguré que te dejaría temprano en casa.

Oh... Ya había vuelto el Sam responsable...

Mercedes deseó, por un instante, haberse quedado callada. No había hecho más que nombrarle a su madre y la libido del chico se había esfumado por completo. Mencionarle a su madre parecía más eficaz todavía que pensar en la entrenadora Bieste.

- Además, mañana tienes las competiciones por el solo de las locales. Tienes que dormir. Me va a matar... Me va a matar y con razón – le dijo, negando con la cabeza, introduciendo ya la llave en el contacto.

- Sam... Tranquilo – lo calmó, dejando su mano derecha sobre la de él, impidiéndole que encendiese el motor todavía. – Ey, tranquilo, ¿vale? No te va a matar. Sabe que la felicidad de su hija depende de ti. No te va a matar, ¡con lo buena que ella es!

- ¿Y tu padre? – preguntó, viendo cómo ella le soltaba ya la mano.

- Mi padre es un trozo de pan, no mataría ni a una mosca – le dijo, negando también con la cabeza, mientras le mostraba su mayor sonrisa. Una que hiciese que su novio no se preocupase como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

- Si son tan buenos, ¿de dónde le viene a usted ese mal carácter, señorita? – bromeó, viendo cómo ella arqueaba una ceja a modo de protesta.

- ¿Qué mal carácter, Sam Evans?

- Ninguno, ninguno – rió, buscando su mano para dejar un beso en ella.- Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas.

- Eres incorregible... y un adulador de primera – dijo ella, secuestrando entre sus manos su rostro para besarle de nuevo. Un beso lento y dulce que le demostró su "mal carácter".- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos – sonrió él, accionando el motor del coche.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, bajándose de la camioneta con ella y acompañándola a la puerta.

- Recuerda, mañana son las pruebas.

- A las doce, sí – dijo él, soltándole la mano que había mantenido agarrada a la suya y dejando ambas en sus mejillas para besarla.

- No llegues tarde... ¿Vale? – le pidió entre beso y beso.

- No, no lo haré. Estaré allí como un clavo.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – le preguntó, poniendo pucheros.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – Sam la abrazó ligeramente, al ver su reacción.- Te lo prometo.

- El año pasado no estuviste – le recordó su novia.

- El año pasado estábamos saliendo en secreto – rió él, abrazándola aún más fuerte y dejando un beso en su pelo.- De hecho, recuerdo perfectamente que fuiste tú quién me pidió que no fuese.

- Lo sé – suspiró la chica, acariciando su espalda en círculos.

- Pero ésta vez no pienso perdérmelo por nada del mundo. Quiero estar allí cuando digan que la gran e increíble Mercedes Jones será la encargada de cantar el solo de las Locales.

- Lo dice el adivino Sam Evans – dijo ella, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos que la miraban enamorados.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – rió, colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Tu apuestas que yo gano y yo que no? ¿Cuál sería el premio? – Mercedes estalló en risas, ante las ocurrencias de su novio.

- Dado que yo soy el que va a ganar, tendré que pensármelo muy bien. Así que te lo diré mañana.

- ¿Y si gano yo?

- No vale hacer trampas, señorita – se burló.- No vale hacerlo fatal para ganar la apuesta.

- Estás loco – dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

- Pero a ti te gusto así, ¿no? – inclinándose para dejar un beso en sus labios. – Apuesto también que-

- No, Sam. Más apuestas, no

- Ésta sola – le pidió él ahora, poniendo morritos. Era adorable cuando lo hacía.

- Dispara, venga.

- Apuesto también que Quinn y Artie están saliendo en secreto.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No vale! ¡Es obvio que lo están! Ya lo habíamos hablado.

- Lo siento – rió – Si gano, tendré doble premio.

_¿Doble premio? _

- Sam... ¿Necesitas dinero?

¿Podría necesitarlo? Solo tenía que pedírselo, ella se lo prestaría o se lo daría sin dudarlo, no tenía porqué escudarse en ninguna apuesta.

- ¿Yo? No, Mercy. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿A qué vienen tantas apuestas? ¿Lo necesitas?

No, no lo necesitaba. Ahora trabajaba en el supermercado del padre de Debbie y el Señor Cooper le pagaba bien, además de las horas extras. No lo necesitaba y menos viniendo de ella.

- Creí que había dejado claro que los premios serían en especie.

- ¿En especie? – La chica abrió la boca, asombrada.

- ¡Claro! Tú serás mi premio.

- Pero yo ya soy tuya, Sam.

- ¿Lo eres? – preguntó, divertido.

- Lo soy, tonto – respondió, dándole un manotazo en su hombro, a la vez que volvía a abrazarle. Lo necesitaba tanto... Lo necesitaba allí con ella para darle fuerzas. Necesitaba que acudiese a ver las pruebas y le diese ánimos. Quizás con él a su lado, pudiese tener la suerte de que...

- Ey, vamos – dijo él, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, dejando un beso en él, a la vez que la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos.- Solo bromeaba, Mercy. Escucha... Ya es tarde – le recordó, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus dos manos.- Tienes que irte a descansar para mañana deslumbrarnos a todos.

- No quiero – respondió ella, agachando de nuevo su cabeza en su pecho, buscando su protección en todo momento como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Siempre se ponía así cuando...

Las mejillas de Sam enrojecieron y la cubrió de nuevo con sus brazos.

- ¿No quieres deslumbrarnos a todos? – Bromeó, divertido, sabiendo claramente que esa no era la razón.- Te dije que no valía hacer trampas para ganar la apuesta, pillina.

Ella soltó una risita que retumbó en su pecho, mandándole descargas y mariposas al resto de su cuerpo. Oh... su risa, podría escucharla durante horas. Cerró los ojos, solo oyendo su voz y no queriendo que ese momento se deshiciese en el tiempo.

- No quiero que te vayas – dijo con frágil voz, provocando que las piernas de Sam flaqueasen tanto como ahora temblaban los brazos de ella.

- Ojalá pudiese quedarme... pero sabes que me tengo que ir, Mercy.

- Umm umm – asintió ella, todavía pegada a su pecho.- Solo un ratito más.

Y con esa frase, Sam Evans se rindió, quedándose allí con ella, a pesar de la hora que era. Porque no había nada que no pudiese negarle a su novia, a esa chiquilla que ahora parecía una niña entre sus brazos. Al parecer, no todas las mujeres reaccionaban ante... "sus días" de la misma forma. En lugar de ponerse a gritar como una loca y protestar por todo, Mercedes optaba por lo contrario. Abrazándolo a cada segundo, necesitando en todo momento su cariño y su protección. Y él se lo concedía.

¿Cómo no hacerlo si ella lo miraba con esa carita tan dulce?

Suspiró profundamente, jugando con los rizos de su pelo negro. Ella se lo había dejado largo porque él se lo había pedido. Le encantaba ver cómo los bucles caían sobre sus pechos y su espalda cuando permanecía desnuda delante de él antes de hacer el amor.

_Oh, no... No pienses en eso. No ahora..._

Ese no era momento para que el pequeño Sammy decidiese entrar en escena. No delante de la casa de los Jones y no mientras abrazaba a su adorada hija con la mejor intención del mundo.

- Te quiero – susurró en su oreja derecha, a la vez que dejaba un beso en ella.

Mercedes se separó ligeramente, sonriéndole y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle dulcemente.

- Y yo a ti.

Apoyando sus frentes el uno en el otro, cerraron sus ojos, conscientes de que ella debía entrar ya en la casa, y él tenía que regresar al motel antes de que sus padres se molestasen. Pero sin querer hacerlo.

Si tan solo pudiesen congelar ese momento, guardarlo en su memoria y recordarlo en un futuro. Uno en el que ambos fuesen felices, uno en el que no les faltase de nada, uno en el que se amasen incondicionalmente y no tuviesen que separarse jamás. Uno que solo estaba dentro de sus mentes, al menos por el momento.

A punto estuvieron de morir de un infarto, cuando oyeron cómo la puerta se abría de repente y el Señor Jones aparecía delante de ellos.

- Papá...

- Así que tú eres el que le ha robado la inocencia a mi hija... Ya estás tardando en devolvérsela, chico.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Papá!

Mercedes no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. De todas las cosas que esperaba que su padre le dijese a Sam cuando lo conociese, desde luego, esa no era ninguna de ellas. ¡Oh, Señor! Su novio se había quedado en shock a su lado, completamente pálido y sin habla. La chica estiró su mano para apretar la de él fuertemente, intentando hacerle entender que ambos estaban juntos en aquello.

- Habla chico o... ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?

- Se-Señor Jones – tartamudeó.

- Sí, para ti soy el Señor Jones.

Sam tragó saliva, recordando las palabras con las que su novia había definido a su padre. "Mi padre es un trozo de pan, no mataría ni a una mosca." ¿En serio era un trozo de pan? Porque sinceramente no lo parecía.

- Papá, él es-

- El ladrón que ha osado robar el corazón de mi niña, ya lo sé. Tu madre me ha contado que se le da de fábula robar cosas.

¿Robar? ¿Cómo que robar? ¿Lo decía en serio? Sam miró a su novia, sin entender nada. Al tiempo que ella negaba con la cabeza, restándole importancia. ¿Estaban hablando en clave? Porque él no había robado nada en toda su vida, al menos no nada de valor. ¿La flor del Altar Mayor que le había regalado a Debbie contaría como hurto?

- Samuel Evans, ¿cierto? – preguntó el Señor Jones, tendiéndole la mano.

- Sí, Señor Jones – el chico se la aceptó, notando el apretón demasiado fuerte.- Sam... Samuel Evans – dijo, aguantando el dolor.

_Estoy muerto._

Mi mujer me dijo que traerías de vuelta a mi hija temprano – el señor Jones arqueó una ceja, dispuesto a echarle la bronca en cuánto soltase la primera excusa.

- Fue mi culpa, papá – habló Mercedes, antes de que su novio pudiese responderle.- Tenía hambre, y Sam me invitó a cenar en la pizzería.

Pizzería en la que no habían vuelto a poner un pie desde aquella noche en la que lo habían golpeado y despedido por su culpa. Aquella noche en la que él le había regalado la cadenita del corazón que siempre llevaba puesta. Su mano la buscó, acariciándola con delicadeza, viendo cómo él la observaba haciendo aquel gesto insignificante para muchos pero tan importante para ellos. Había mentido por él, diciéndole a su padre que se habían ido a cenar y lo habría hecho cien mil veces más si fuese realmente necesario.

- No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, Señor Jones. Lo siento – dijo Sam, con cierto miedo.- Pero le prometo estar mucho más pendiente del reloj la próxima vez.

- Ajá – respondió el hombre, desviando su mirada hacia su hija.- Ya es tarde, cariño. Entra en casa.

Mercedes miró a Sam, deseando darle un beso de buenas noches, pero sabiendo que no podría hacerlo delante de su padre. En lugar de aquello, la chica apretó fuertemente la mano que había permanecido entrelazada a la suya todo ese tiempo, brindándole cariño y fuerza. Y luego, ambos fueron soltando los dedos uno a uno sin querer hacerlo. Antes de entrar en casa, la chica le susurró un "te quiero" que su padre no logró oír, pero sí su novio, provocando en él, la aparición de una tímida sonrisa.

Finalmente entró y cerró la puerta, dejándole solo ante el peligro. Temiendo verdaderamente que su padre no fuese capaz de matar a ninguna mosca pero si lo fuese de castrar a su novio con la primera respuesta que el chico le diese a su cuestionario improvisado.

Cinco minutos después, Robert Jones volvía a entrar en la casa, encontrándose con su hija, todavía sentada en uno de los sillones del salón.

- Por favor, dime que aún sigo teniendo novio – habló, preocupada.

- Sigues teniendo novio.

- ¿Qué le has dicho, papá?

- Lo que todo padre le diría al novio de su hija, cariño. "Hazle daño y no verás la luz de un nuevo día".

- Oh, papá... – protestó, imaginándose la cara que el chico le habría puesto.

- Luego lo completé con un "Hazla llorar y te cortaré lo que tu y yo sabemos"

_Oh, pobre Sam._

- Y finalmente, le dije que quería que viniese una noche a cenar con nosotros.

- ¿A cenar?

- Por supuesto. Quiero saberlo todo de él, así que lo hablará con sus padres y cuando ellos se lo permitan, vendrá a cenar. Cuando sepas el día nos avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

_Oh, Señor, una cena familiar._

- De acuerdo – fue lo único que pudo decir después de aquello.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, dándole un beso de buenas noches y subiendo las escaleras, antes de que a su padre se le ocurriese hablar de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, su móvil vibraba en su bolso, avisándole de que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"_Sigo vivo, de momento. Buenas noches, Mercy. Trata de dormir y descansar para deslumbrarnos mañana. :) "_

"_Me alegro de no ser aún tu viuda. Buenas noches, Sam. ¡No soy una bombilla! :P"_

Dejó el teléfono sobre su mesita de noche, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para adecentarse y ponerse el pijama. Había sido un día demasiado cansado y la mañana siguiente todavía se presentaría peor.

Un mensaje parpadeaba en su bandeja de entrada cuando volvió a la habitación.

"_Eres la bombilla que ilumina mi vida :) Dulces sueños, luz hermosa y brillante"_

Pensando que tenía el mejor novio del mundo y recordando cada uno de los momentos compartidos con él en ese día, Mercedes se quedó dormida. Olvidándose de todo y descansando hasta la mañana siguiente, en la que haría todo lo posible para ganar su tan deseado solo.

* * *

><p><em>¡La sexta vez!<em>

La sexta vez que Artie se deslizaba hacia el telón, separándolo con sus dedos y sacaba su cabeza al exterior para observar quiénes habían ido a verles. Santana, Rachel y Kurt ya habían terminado sus actuaciones y ellos serían los siguientes en demostrar todo lo que valían.

Decidida, corrió hacia él, llamando su atención con un toque en el hombro. Y el susto del chico cuando ella lo hizo no tuvo nada que envidiarle al susto que ella se había llevado la noche anterior cuando su padre la había pillado con Sam en la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Estás nervioso, verdad? – Preguntó, tratando de calmarle.- No lo estés. Todos sabemos quién va a ganar – rió con retintín, sabiendo que aquello sería lo que sucedería de nuevo.

- Claro que lo sabemos – rió él también, girando la silla hacia ella y dejando por fin el telón.- Tú.

- Ojalá fuese tan fácil.

- Y lo es. Yo sé que tú vas a ganar. Solo tienes que creértelo tú también.

_Oh, Artie. No lo es. No es nada fácil._

- Si tan claro lo tienes, ¿por qué te presentaste?

La verdad era que Artie era consciente que después de haberlos oído a todos, el Señor Schue escogería a cualquiera de ellos cuatro, menos a él. Era una completa injusticia, pero mientras Rachel Berry siguiese compitiendo por ese solo, ninguno de ellos tendría la más mínima oportunidad. Él no esperaba ganar, sería muy estúpido si lo considerase siquiera, pero ésta vez esperaba y deseaba que el solo fuese para Mercedes. Santana ya había tenido su momento con Valerie el año pasado y Kurt se había hecho un hueco con los Warblers, pero Mercedes... Su amiga se merecía brillar como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Era su oportunidad para conseguir ese solo, no había nadie que se lo mereciese más que ella. No tenía ni idea de con qué canciones participaría en la competición, pero estaba completamente seguro de que los pelos se le pondrían de punta cuando la oyese cantar la primera estrofa.

¿Y él? Ella le había preguntado porqué se presentaba.

- Para ponérselo difícil a Santana – respondió rápidamente.

Esa había sido la primera razón, pero no la verdadera. Ahora sabía de verdad, que la razón no era otra que demostrarle al McKinley lo que había detrás de unas gafas y una silla de ruedas. Deseaba presentarse a las competiciones y ver que Quinn había ido para oírle cantar. Se lo había pedido ese mismo fin de semana y su novia había terminado prometiéndole que iría a verle actuar. Nada le importaba que su relación fuera secreta, iría a verle a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p>Ese fin de semana lo habían pasado juntos, casi al completo, exceptuando las mañanas del sábado y el domingo, en las que Quinn había tenido que ayudarle a Andrew con la ropa de los niños del hospicio y acudido a misa. Las tardes de aquellos dos días las había compartido con Artie y Lucy, visitando el parque o quedándose en casa para ver películas que fuesen del agrado de la pequeña.<p>

En tan poco tiempo, Quinn había terminado adorando a su hermana, y la niña no había día que no le pidiese que la peinase, ya fuesen trencitas, bucles, rizos, coletas o cualquier otro peinado que Quinn improvisase para ella.

- La estás consintiendo demasiado – le dijo Artie, viendo cómo Quinn le cedía parte de su helado a la niña. El de Lucy se le había caído al suelo y rápidamente, la chica le había ofrecido el suyo.- Se va a volver una caprichosa.

Quinn rió, sentada en el banco del parque al lado de la pequeña.

- En realidad ya lo es – se burló él.

- ¡No es verdad! – protestó la pequeña.

- No que va... – Artie le echó la lengua, oyendo las risas de su novia.

- Lo que pasa es que tienes celos de mí. Quinn me ha dado su helado y a ti no te ha dado nada.

Los chicos se miraron, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de la pequeña. En realidad llevaba razón, Artie tenía celos de su hermana. Lucy podía sentarse a su lado en el banco y abrazarla con cariño. Podía también darle besos en la mejilla y cogerla de la mano. Y él... Él no podía hacer nada de todo aquello. Al menos no delante de toda aquella gente que estaba en el parque con ellos.

- Está preciosa hoy, ¿verdad? – preguntó su hermana, rompiendo las miradas entre la pareja.

¿Preciosa? Preciosa era decir poco. Estaba hermosa, fantástica, increíblemente bella. Se quedaba sin adjetivos que igualaran su belleza. Estaba preciosa, sí. Pero no solo ese día, sino todos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

- Sí lo está – susurró, levantando las gafas que se le habían deslizado traviesas, hasta dejarlas de nuevo en su sitio.

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el término preciosa se quedase a años luz.

Tomándolos por sorpresa, la niña se levantó, indicándoles que se iba a montar en los columpios ahora que finalmente se había terminado el helado.

- Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale, _trasto? _No te des mucho impulso o te caerás. Despacio.

- Síiii – chilló, corriendo hacia allí y dejándolos solos.

- Lucy tiene razón. Tengo celos de ella – dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de su novia.

- ¿Por haberle dado mi helado?

- No... Porque ella puede tenerte cerca.

- Tú también podrías, Artie – susurró, con su voz suave. Aquella que podía animarlo a hacer todo aquello que deseaba.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no todavía.

- Supongo que tampoco me dejarás ir a verte mañana – dijo ella, cabizbaja.

Oh, lo estaba matando. Él no hacía más que desear llevar las cosas despacio con ella, vivir poco a poco su relación. Ella misma se lo había pedido, diciéndole que no quería estropear lo que tenían, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, tentándolo a correr los cien mil metros lisos sin detenerse. Lo peor era que él mismo había deseado que ella fuese a verle cantar. Lo deseaba tanto. Saber que alguien estaría allí para él, que todos ellos tendrían una persona que los apoyase en aquel momento. Finn para Rachel, Blaine para Kurt, Brittany para Santana, el desastre de Sam para su Aretha, y su preciosa novia para él. No podía creerse la suerte que tenía.

- ¿Te gustaría venir? – preguntó, ilusionado.

- Sí... ¿te gustaría que fuese?

- Sí – respondió él, enrojeciendo al momento.

Ambos se miraron fijamente estallando en risas. Eran unos desastres como pareja, pero no había nada que deseasen más que lo que estaba naciendo entre ellos saliese bien.

- Entonces te prometo que mañana estaré allí para verte.

- La gente pensará que-

- Que piensen lo que quieran, ya es hora de que "La Reina de Hielo" apoye a su novio como lo hacen las demás.

Estaba muerto, Artie estaba muerto. La preciosa Quinn Fabray, su hermosa novia, lo acabaría matando de felicidad. Quería ir a verle actuar, y nada le importaba que la viesen allí. Ella, que había pedido que las cosas fuesen despacio entre ellos, parecía ahora haber cambiado de opinión por completo. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en esos días para que aquello se produjese? ¿Qué...?

Las manos de Quinn lo tomaron por sorpresa, tomando su rostro entre ambas para besarlo dulcemente, allí, delante de todos aquellos desconocidos que se encontraban en el mismo parque.

- Llevaba todo la tarde queriendo hacerlo – dijo ella, volviendo a su sitio de nuevo.

- Oh – fue lo único que pudo contestar, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban como nunca antes.

Sí, sin duda. La Reina de Hielo... Su "Reina de Hielo" terminaría matándolo de felicidad.

* * *

><p>- ¡Artie! Despierta – Mercedes trataba de llamar su atención, moviendo su mano delante de él, pero el chico parecía estar demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos.- Han dicho tu nombre. Te toca.<p>

- ¿Lo han dicho? – preguntó, oyéndolo el mismo. – Lo han dicho.

- Ve, anda. Deslúmbranos a todos – le dijo, emulando a Sam.

- ¿Des... qué? – preguntó confundido, a la vez que llenaba los pulmones de aire y los liberaba tratando de calmarse.

- Tú ve y punto – respondió ella, girando la silla hacia el telón.- Mucha suerte, Artie.

- Gracias, Mercy.

La chica abrió ligeramente el telón para comprobar si Quinn había venido finalmente a verlo. Pero ella no estaba allí. Ni tampoco Sam. Su desastre de novio todavía no había aparecido. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido ambos?

* * *

><p>Llegaba tarde, demasiado tarde y lo sabía. Seguramente su novia ya estaría subiéndose por las paredes, y era razonable que lo hiciese. Pero él no había tenido la culpa, la entrenadora Bieste los había castigado a unas treinta vueltas de más al campo de juego. Ni siquiera sabía cuál había sido la razón del castigo, pero sin rechistar, él lo había hecho en un tiempo record, dejándolos a todos asombrados cuando salió por fin del campo y se encaminó hacia las duchas. No le iba a dar tiempo a ducharse, lo que implicaba que tendría doble regañina por parte de su novia. Una por llegar tarde y otra por no haberse duchado al menos. Recogiendo su mochila del suelo, salió corriendo de los vestuarios como había entrado y siguió haciéndolo, recorriendo los pasillos que lo separaban del auditorio, tratando de no chocarse con nadie. Tenía que llegar antes de que ella saliese a cantar o no volvería a hablarle en mucho tiempo.<p>

A lo lejos vio por fin la puerta del auditorio, corriendo todavía más rápido para alcanzarla cuánto antes, con tan mala suerte que no vio a la rubia que abría la puerta en ese mismo momento para entrar en él.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó, tratando de frenar antes de llevársela por delante. Pero la chica también llegaba corriendo y el choque entre ambos fue tan fuerte que los dejó directamente en el suelo.

- ¡Por Dios, Sam! ¡¿Estás loco?! – La chica se llevó las manos a sus brazos y piernas, quejándose del golpe.

- Lo siento, Quinn – dijo él, levantándose rápidamente y tendiéndole la mano para que ella también lo hiciese.- Tenía prisa y no te vi. La entrenadora Bieste nos ha entretenido y no he podido llegar antes.

La chica no parecía oírle mientras se recolocaba sus ropas. Ella también había llegado corriendo pero era a él a quién le reclamaba. Sonriendo, se interesó por lo que había ido a hacer allí, mientras le abría la puerta y ambos entraban en el auditorio.

- Supongo que has venido a ver a Artie – le soltó de sopetón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era obvio que para eso había acudido allí, como él también había ido para ver a Mercedes. Sam estaba cerca de ganar su doble apuesta y todavía no tenía pensado los posibles premios que se llevaría en recompensa.

- ¿A Artie? – preguntó, en voz baja, entrando en el auditorio al lado de Sam. Buscando unos asientos en los que sentarse desde dónde pudiesen ver perfectamente las actuaciones.- ¿Te has duchado hoy?

La chica pretendía cambiarle de tema rápidamente, lo que hizo que Sam soltase una risita nerviosa.

- No me ha dado tiempo – se excusó, viendo cómo el señor Schue apuntaba algo en su libreta mientras hablaba con la señorita Pillsbury.

- Eso me pareció, hueles fatal – rió la chica, esperando que él se hubiese olvidado del tema inicial de la conversación.

- Era no ducharme y llegar medianamente a tiempo, o hacerlo y perderme la actuación de mi novia. Elegí la segunda.

- Hiciste bien – los chicos oyeron cómo el Señor Schuester llamaba a Mercedes al escenario.

- En cambio tú hueles muy bien, apuesto a que Artie ya te lo habrá dicho.

¡Y vuelta la mula al trigo! ¿Es que no podía quedarse callado? Sam pretendía que ella le confesase que ambos estaban saliendo juntos, pero Quinn se resistía a decírselo, pues sabía perfectamente que Sam Evans no era el indicado para guardar secretos. Le había prometido a Artie no contárselo a nadie todavía y respetaría su decisión, a pesar de que días después de haber acordado aquello, ella había cambiado de opinión. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando lo único que deseaba a todas horas era besarle y sentarse en su regazo para recorrer juntos los pasillos del McKinley? Quería hacer las cosas despacio, eso mismo le había dicho ella, pero una semana después, Quinn deseaba todo lo contrario. Era él quién hacía que se olvidase de todo, que nada más le importase la felicidad que ambos compartían. Quería gritárselo al mundo y a la vez, quería guardárselo para ella, en lo más hondo de su corazón, porque no quería hacerle daño a él. Se lo había prometido y así lo haría hasta que fuese él quién se lo dijese a todos.

Ambos guardaron silencio, al ver cómo Mercedes entraba ya en aquel escenario dispuesta a brillar como solo ella sabía hacerlo. La chica lo miró desde lejos, sonriendo tranquila al ver que su novio había conseguido llegar a tiempo.

Los primeros acordes de "Beautiful" de Christina Aguilera empezaron a inundar el auditorio. Y ella no tardó en enamorarlos a todos de nuevo con su hermosa voz.

- Hace tanto tiempo – oyó decir a Quinn, notando cómo la chica se emocionaba a su lado, empezando a llorar silenciosamente, haciéndole ya compañía a la señorita Pillsbury.

- ¿Qué...? – Sam no entendía a qué se refería la chica. Solo podía mirar a su novia, adueñándose de la canción y provocando que todos empezasen a llorar, sin poder siquiera impedirlo. Terminando de cantarla y saliendo de nuevo del escenario mientras el Señor Schue abrazaba a la señorita Pillsbury.

- La canción... – Quinn seguía hablando, tratando de detener su llanto.- La cantó hace dos años delante de todo el instituto cuando era Cheerio. Supongo que sabrás que formó parte de las animadoras.

Sí, de hecho sí lo sabía. Más de una vez le había preguntado si aún conservaba el uniforme, y ella le había dicho que no se hiciese ilusiones pues siempre había usado pantalones.

- Lo sé.

- En esa época nos hicimos amigas. Yo me había quedado embarazada y tanto Kurt como ella, habían sido elegidos por la entrenadora Sylvester para entrar en el club. Recuerdo nuestra primera charla, recuerdo... – se calló, secando de nuevo sus lágrimas. – Recuerdo que estábamos en la enfermería del instituto. Ella se había desmayado por no haber comido en toda la semana. Yo le ofrecí mi barrita de chocolate y le dije que no dejase que la entrenadora le impidiese ser la dueña de su cuerpo. Le dije que ella era bonita y que lo sabía. Y que me quedaría con ella allí hasta que llegase su madre. Pero fue ella quién lo hizo, fueron sus padres quienes me aceptaron en su casa cuando mi madre me echó. Le debo tanto, Sam. ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de todo aquello? Dejé que las barreras que construí la alejasen de mí, haciéndole daño. Y ahora ella me ha brindado su amistad de nuevo, pero, ¿me la merezco de verdad?

Sam había escuchado, asombrado, todo su monólogo. No sabía cómo las chicas habían terminado convirtiéndose en amigas, y si le hubiesen hecho adivinar cómo, esa nunca habría sido su respuesta. Pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que Quinn sí se lo merecía.

- Tú la ayudaste en sus peores momentos, y ella te ayudó a ti. Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta – sonrió, viendo cómo la chica sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y borraba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Sam tenía razón, se merecía su amistad de verdad. Y de ella dependía que no volviese a romperse. Juntas podrían luchar contra cualquier problema y juntas podrían vivir la felicidad que sentían en ese momento de sus vidas. Quinn no deseaba otra cosa que contarle a su amiga que Artie estaba saliendo con ella en secreto. Aunque algo le decía que Mercedes ya era consciente de ello, dado el interés que había tenido Sam en hacer que ella se lo confesase.

- ¡Artie Abrams! – dijo en voz alta el Señor Schuester, volviéndoles de nuevo a la realidad.

- Pensé que cantarían dos canciones, ¿nos hemos perdido la primera? – preguntó Sam, mientras veían aparecer al chico rodando la silla hacia delante del escenario.

- No lo sé – pudo responder Quinn, fijando sus ojos en su novio. El chico le sonrió desde abajo, y ella tuvo que resistir la tentación de guiñarle un ojo delante de Sam.

- Tu segunda canción será... – oyeron decir al Señor Schue.

¿La segunda canción? Oh, ¡no! Quinn se había perdido la primera. Sabía que llegaba tarde, lo sabía.

Se lo había prometido a él, y Artie seguramente se habría desilusionado al ver que ella no había estado allí para él como había acordado. Triste, se fijó en él y en cómo le respondía al Señor Schue, para luego mirarla con sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Es "Dream a little dream of me"

_Oh._

La canción que él había cantado mientras su novia, en aquel momento, bailaba con Mike Chang. Ambos habían querido bailarla juntos, pero finalmente Tina había decidido hacerlo con Mike, dejando que él la cantase solamente. La verdad era que Quinn no tenía idea de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, en aquellos tiempos, ella prestaba poca atención a lo que le sucedía a los demás componentes del Glee Club que no fuesen Santana, Brittany o su novio Finn Hudson. Todo había cambiado desde el momento en el que había conocido la noticia de su embarazo. Aquello le había obligado a abrir los ojos aunque no quisiese, dándose cuenta de todas las personas que estaban dispuestas a ayudarla. Y él había sido una de ellas. Había estado ahí, en la sombra, escondido. Como lo había estado ella en aquella canción, mientras él la cantaba. Lo había apoyado en aquel momento y lo apoyaba ahora mientras competía por el solo de las locales. Habían pasado dos años desde entonces, dos largos años, y cualquiera que le hubiese dicho en aquel entonces que el chico al que había acariciado el hombro mientras cantaba "Dream a little dream of me" sería en ese momento su pareja, no lo hubiese creído.

Sam la vio llorando de nuevo, sonriendo él a su vez, coprobando así que estaba más que claro que los chicos salían juntos. O eso, o ella también estaba en "sus días" como Mercedes y no podía dejar de llorar.

Conforme acabó la canción, la chica se levantó, tomándolo por sorpresa y se alejó después de despedirse.

- Te veo luego – le dijo, desapareciendo escaleras arriba y dejándolo solo en aquel auditorio.

_Definitivamente están saliendo juntos._

Pensando cuál podría ser el premio por acertar la apuesta, oyó cómo el señor Schue volvía a llamar a Mercedes para que cantase la segunda canción.

No se la había perdido como le había sucedido a Quinn. Sam respiró aliviado, viendo cómo la chica entraba de nuevo en el auditorio y se posicionaba delante del micrófono.

- Tu segunda canción, Mercedes – oyó decir a Will Schuester.

- Voy a cantar "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going".

- Perfecto. Cuando tú quieras.

Mercedes sonrió, tomando fuerzas para cantar la canción, mientras fijaba sus ojos en él.

_Vamos, Mercy. Brilla._

El chico le lanzó un beso rápido mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a la cadenita del corazón que él le había regalado.

La música empezó a sonar, volviendo a enamorarlos a todos los allí presentes. Haciendo que la señorita Pillsbury volviese a llorar y provocando que Sam abriese la boca asombrado de lo que su novia era capaz de hacer.

_Tear down the mountains_

_Yell, scream, and shout like you can say what you want_

_I'm not walking out_

_Stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill_

_I'm not gonna leave you_

_There's no way I will_

_And I am telling you_

_I'm not going_

_You're the best man I'll ever know_

_There's no way I can ever, ever go_

_No, no, no, no way_

_No, no, no, no way I'm living without you_

_Oh, I'm not living without you, not living without you_

_I don't wanna be free_

_I'm staying, I'm staying_

_And you, and you, and you_

_You're gonna love me_

_You're gonna love me, yes you are_

_Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me_

_Love me, love me, love me, love me_

¿Que la amase? ¿Quería que él la amase? ¡Ya lo hacía! Con todo su corazón. Como un tonto, como un bobo despistado que no sabía la mitad del tiempo que era lo que hacía. Sobretodo cuando ella estaba cerca de él.

Y ella no iba a dejarle, lo decía la canción, no iba a dejarle y él tampoco lo haría. ¡Demonios! Solo un ciego y tonto podría alejarse de ella. Era preciosa, dulce, cariñosa y cantaba como los ángeles. Si es que ellos cantaban, claro.

Se levantó de su asiento, aplaudiendo como jamás lo había hecho, asustando a los profesores que formaban parte del jurado. Mercedes soltó una risita al verlo aplaudir como loco, mientras hacia una reverencia y dejaba ya el escenario. Y Sam no tardó en salir corriendo, esperando encontrarla rápido para darle el mayor de los abrazos.

Tenía que ganar, tenía que hacerlo. Después de aquellas dos canciones, su novia tenía que ganar aquel solo. Se lo merecía más que nadie.

* * *

><p>Quinn también había corrido para ver a Artie, había salido del auditorio dejando a Sam allí solo, sin importarle lo que el chico pensase de ella. Ya no le importaba que él descubriese que ellos estaban juntos, sino el llegar pronto donde Artie estaba para disculparse por haber llegado tarde.<p>

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo, al verlo salir del auditorio.- Llegué tarde y me perdí la primera canción – dijo, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

- No pasa nada, Quinn.

- Sí pasa. Te lo prometí y no pude-

- Tranquila, Quinn – dijo él, regalándole una sonrisa. Una que la tranquilizó durante unos segundos. – Viniste, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. Dime... ¿qué te pareció?

- Me habéis hecho llorar los dos, y no es justo.

Artie rió al oírla, subiéndose las gafas, divertido.

- ¿Llorar? – Habían hecho llorar a La reina de Hielo. Su Reina...

- Sí – dijo, medio triste.- Recordé vuestras canciones y los momentos pasados a su lado.

Su Reina de Hielo se había emocionado. Por un momento había regresado atrás en el tiempo, recordando todo lo que había sido su primer año en el Glee Club. Aquel año en el que se había quedado embarazada y había tenido que dar a luz en plenos regionales. Él también lo había recordado mientras cantaba la canción, recordando también cómo ella había acariciado su hombro, mostrándole apoyo mientras él veía bailar juntos a Tina y a Mike. Un gesto cariñoso que él no había podido olvidar con los años. Ahora, dos años después, Quinn Fabray salía en secreto con él y Artie Abrams todavía no podía creerse la suerte que tenía.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo – dijo, observando cómo la chica ahora lloraba desconsolada. Elevando sus brazos para que ella se acercase a él. Quería abrazarla, lo deseaba tanto. Aún con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Quinn era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

- Artie... – la chica dio dos pasos hacia él, dudando en seguir caminando.

- No llores Quinn – dijo el chico, agarrando su mano y tirando de ella para acercarla a él.

¡Demonios! Ella le quedaba demasiado alta y él... él solo quería acariciar su piel suave y borrar sus lágrimas hasta desaparecerlas por completo. No era justo. No, no lo era.

- Quinn... – susurró, acariciando su mano, apretándola levemente, haciéndole saber que él estaba allí para ella.- No llores, por favor.

¿Por qué lloraba? Artie daría lo que fuese por que ella se sentase en él y dejase que el chico la rodease con sus brazos. Y aquello fue precisamente lo que ella hizo. Sin importarle nada más, Quinn Fabray se sentó en sus piernas, como lo había hecho aquella tarde en la que le había pedido que saliera con él, y sin dejar de llorar, se recostó sobre él, acomodando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

- Soy feliz, Artie. Después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto a ser feliz.

El chico sonrió, llevando una de sus manos a sus mejillas y borrando con sus dedos cada una de las lágrimas que la chica había derramado. Ella era feliz, y él no cabía en sí de gozo por tener tanta suerte. ¿No era afortunado el hombre que tenía el amor de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo?

¿El amor? ¿De verdad lo tenía? Cerró los ojos, rodeándola con sus brazos, sin importarle dónde estaban. Sin importarle que alguien los viese y se lo contase a todo el mundo. Estaba allí con ella, abrazándola mientras lloraba y no dejaría de hacerlo.

- Yo también lo soy, Quinn – susurró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Se había enamorado. Artie Abrams se había enamorado de su Reina de Hielo. Ella había hecho que él volviese a abrir su corazón a la felicidad. Una que viviría a su lado si ella se lo permitía. La quería y la necesitaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Ahora, con ella sentada en sus rodillas mientras no dejaba de llorar emocionada. Ahora, comprendía lo que su corazón le decía a gritos. Artie Abrams se había enamorado de Quinn Fabray. Y no había nada que desease más que ella correspondiese a sus sentimientos.

- Mi felicidad eres tú – dijo ella, haciendo que miles de mariposas revoloteasen en el estómago del chico.

_Te quiero._

Quiso decirle, pero era demasiado pronto. Ya llegaría el momento de confesarle lo que sentía por ella. El momento de decirle que ella también era su felicidad. Muchísimo más que eso. Ese momento jamás podrían borrarlo de sus corazones.

Sonrió, esperando y deseando que aquello no tardase tanto en suceder. Y sonrió todavía más, cuando Sam, a lo lejos, avanzaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa como la suya.

El chico llegó hasta ellos, levantando su dedo índice y cerrando su boca con él, haciéndole ver que él no le diría nada a nadie, y siguió andando, entrando en el auditorio para ver a su novia. Quinn todavía permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, ajena a todo lo que había pasado. Y él no la movería de allí, jamás podría separarla de él. Artie Abrams había comprendido que él también la necesitaba para ser feliz.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mercy! – gritó, entrando como un huracán en el auditorio. Le había llevado exactamente medio minuto subir las escaleras y salir por la puerta para recorrer el pasillo y entrar por la que ella debía salir. Había conseguido llegar antes de que ella lo hiciese y se había topado con Artie y Quinn en la entrada, comprobando así por fin, que los chicos estaban saliendo juntos.<p>

Le había hecho a Artie la señal de silencio, pero aquel gesto no lo aplicaría con Mercedes. De ninguna manera. Ahora tenía pruebas de que había ganado la apuesta y pensaba cobrarse su premio que... ¡Aún no tenía ni idea de cuál era!

La chica corrió hacia él, abrazándole con cariño, al tiempo que él la levantaba en el aire y le daba vueltas.

- Oh, Dios, Mercy. Has estado... ¡Guau! No tengo palabras – dijo, una vez la había dejado de nuevo en el suelo.- Has emocionado a Quinn, incluso.

- ¿Y a ti no? – preguntó, poniendo pucheros.

- A mí no. A mí me has provocado unas ganas terribles de secuestrarte y llevarte lejos para... – bajó la voz, hasta hacerla un susurro.- Ya sabes para qué.

Su novia estalló en risas, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Te gustaron las canciones entonces?

- ¿Qué si me gustaron? Estuviste formidable, _Merce. _Si no te dan el solo es que están ciegos y no ven las luces que te adornan.

- ¿Luces? ¿No era yo la bombilla que brillaba, Evans? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Claro que sí. _Mi _bombilla – respondió él, besando fugazmente sus labios.- Y las canciones tienen mucha razón. En primer lugar, sí, eres bonita. Preciosa, hermosa y todos los demás adjetivos de ese tipo que ahora no recuerdo. Y segundo, sí, yo voy a amarte. Eso ni lo dudes.

- Y eres el mejor hombre que he conocido y "Podrás deshacer montañas, gritar, llorar y hasta vociferar todo lo que quieras, yo no te voy a dejar" – parafraseó la canción, haciéndole saber que la había escogido para él.

- Es la canción perfecta.

- Cuando la canté hace dos años, no sabía que tendría que esperar tanto tiempo para que se hiciese realidad – admitió, entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

- Siento no haber llegado antes, lo siento de verdad – dijo, medio triste.

- Valió la pena la espera, sabes. Tú fuiste mi premio. Si me hubieran dicho que te tendría a ti dos años después, hubiese esperado de nuevo.

- ¿Yo tu premio? – Rió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Tú sí eres el mío, Mercy. Lo que me hace recordar que tengo que empezar a pensar en cómo me vas a pagar por ganar las apuestas.

- Aún no sé si he ganado la competición, así que no te hagas ilusiones, Evans – respondió ella.

- Es obvio que vas a ganar. Y aunque no lo hicieses añadiéndole así otra injusticia a nuestras vidas, he ganado la otra apuesta.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Sam? Te dije que no les atosigases.

- No hice nada. Los he visto ahí fuera, Mercy. Abrazados y acurrucaditos como nosotros estamos cuando-

La chica levantó su dedo índice en alto, silenciándolo rápidamente.

- Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase.

- Vale – respondió él, cerrando la boca con una cremallera invisible.- ¿Cuándo sabremos los resultados de la competición?

- Mañana.

- Perfecto, tengo el tiempo suficiente para idear la forma de hacerte pagar las apuestas.

La chica arqueó una ceja, en desacuerdo.

- ¿Le has dicho a tus padres lo de la cena?

- Aún no. Ayer cuando llegué ya se habían ido a dormir y hoy ya no estaban cuando me desperté por la mañana. Se lo diré hoy sin falta.

- Vale, ya me dices entonces cuando sepas algo – sonrió.

- Tu padre me da miedo.

- Mi padre es un trozo de pan, Sam.

- Ya... Y no mata ni a una mosca.

- Oh, vamos. Lo único que tienes que hacer es hacer feliz a su hija, y tendrás todo su cariño.

- ¿Y te hago feliz? – preguntó, ladeando su cabeza.

- Más de lo que había sido nunca, Sam.

- Tengo tanta suerte de tenerte – dijo él, acariciando sus pequeñas orejas.

- Soy yo la que ha tenido suerte, y quiero que ésta dure muchísimo tiempo.

- Lo hará – respondió él, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, tirando de ella y apretándola contra él.

Su suerte duraría todo el tiempo del mundo. Juntos, compartiendo sus vidas, sus futuros. Conociendo a sus familias, siendo partícipes de su felicidad como pareja. Solo tenía que contárselo a sus padres, y luego acordar una noche en la que cenar con los Jones. Sam Evans tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la vida para ser completamente feliz. Una novia a la que amaba como ella a él, una familia por la que daría todo y unos amigos que lo apoyaban pasase lo que pasase. No podía creerse la suerte que tenía. Ni siquiera le había reprochado el no haberse duchado antes de llegar allí.

* * *

><p>Cuando esa noche regresó al motel después de haber trabajado toda la tarde en el supermercado, sus padres lo esperaban sentados en la única mesa que tenían. La felicidad que irradiaba, había quedado rápidamente opacada por las caras largas que mostraban sus padres. Estos permanecían serios, tanto como si hubiesen regresado de un funeral. ¿Qué les pasaba? Le estaban asustando. La frase de "Tengo que contaros algo" había sido reemplazada rápidamente por un "¿Qué sucede?", esperando su respuesta con el corazón en un puño.<p>

- Cariño, tenemos que decirte algo. Siéntate.

- ¿Qué sucede? – repitió él, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Les había ocurrido algo mal a sus hermanos? ¿Stevie y Stacy estaban bien? ¿Por qué no le decían algo de una maldita vez?

- Nos marchamos de Lima, Sam – dijo su padre.

_No, no._

- A tu padre le han ofrecido un buen trabajo en Kentucky. Tienes que hacer tu maleta.

_No, no, no. Mercedes._

* * *

><p><em>Venga, todos los tomates a mí, en forma de reviews por supuesto. Os animo a que me dejéis uno diciéndome qué os ha parecido el capítulo. Ya queda poco para que se acabe esta historia. El final está demasiado cerca y me da mucha tristeza que se acabe, más aún temiendo los capis de "angst" que vendrán. Aún no sé si serán uno o dos, así que me despido de momento dejando que disfrutéis durante un tiempo de este último capi antes de darle un final. Muchas gracias por leerme y acompañarme en este viaje. Nos vemos pronto, sed buenos.<em>

_Un beso._

_Syl_


	32. Corre, corre corazón

_Ya sé que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar la historia, lo sé, pero es que este capítulo no termina de convencerme, y eso que no es tan largo como los demás. Pero bueno, después de mucho pensarlo y comentarlo con mis niñas, me he decidido a darle el visto bueno y publicarlo. Muchas gracias a todas los que seguís asiduamente mi otra historia Entrégate ^^ y los que os habéis pasado a echarle un ojito a Contigo" la historia de Pearl y Scott Evans. Muchas gracias por leerlo, de verdad :)_

_Gracias también a las que me habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior: a Maru (No te quiero matar, lo prometo. Pero no puedo decir que tú no me quieras matar después de leer este capítulo jaja Un besito!); a Ale (mátame, ve buscando algo para matarme así rápido y sin mucho dolor :P jeje Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^); a Savri (Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca he metido ningún tercero en mis fics Ummm jejeje Sorry por no actualizar antes, no me gusta mucho el capi u.u Besitos!); a Noe (Madre mía hdsgfhasdgflaksdgfk Para, que me haces sonrojar :$ Ya sabía yo que me había quedado demasiado monoso xD Y si me odias... más me vas a odiar u.u Un besito!); a Catita (Acepto el tomate :) Muchas gracias! Cariños para ti también); a mi Paola (lol menos mal que no escribo yo que sé, Shanecedes o SamSugar, que a lo mejor hasta hago que te gusten y todo xD Era broma ;) Ayns, yo adoro a Lucy *_* Es mi pequeñina :3 Después de 30 capis pongo que Sam se va, sí. Si Murphy puede, yo también jijiji Y que sepas spoilers no implica que puedas dejarlos en los reviews ¬¬ Te mataré por ello. ¿Sam no puede irse? Lo tendré en cuenta ;) Paola quiere que Mercy le cante a Sam "And I'm telling you that you're not going jajajaja Espera que aún me estoy recuperando de la risa xD No creo que suceda tal cosa, más que nada porque me encanta cuando quieres tirarla del caballo ;) Gracias por los reviews! :**); a Andrea (jajaja Excitarle al cubo, sí. Yo lo llamaría así. Es tremendo cómo reacciona siempre xD Tengo curiosidad por leer tu review de este cap ;) Gracias por dejarlos siempre *_*); Berenice (siento haber tardado tanto en subir uno, es que no me convencía, pero bueno, de perdidos al río. Mil gracias por leerlo! ^^) y gracias también a mis "Guests" que han dejado reviews que no me sé sus nombres, animaos a firmar, no seáis timidos ^^ Mil gracias por leer el fic!)_

_Y ahora sí, luego de esa nota interminable, llega el capítulo 32._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, y en éste capítulo sabréis porqué nunca sería así.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 32: Corre, corre corazón.<strong>_

_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya..._

—Cariño, tenemos que decirte algo. Siéntate.

—¿Qué sucede? —repitió él, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Les había ocurrido algo malo a sus hermanos? ¿Stevie y Stacy estaban bien? ¿Por qué no le decían algo de una maldita vez?

—Nos marchamos de Lima, Sam —dijo su padre.

_No, no._

—A tu padre le han ofrecido un buen trabajo en Kentucky. Tienes que hacer tu maleta.

_No, no, no. Mercedes._

No. Aquello no era una pesadilla, por mucho que su mente tratase de hacérselo creer. Aquello era la realidad. La jodida realidad. Una que había roto sus ilusiones en tan solo segundos. Se iban. Se marchaban de Lima. Su padre había encontrado un buen trabajo en Kentucky. Un trabajo, por fin. Pero, ¿a qué coste para él? Separarse de ella. No volver a verla. De nada valía pellizcarse tratando de despertarse, porque aquella era la realidad.

_Mercedes._

Había estado tan cerca de la felicidad. Tan cerca. Y ahora...

—Cariño, ¿no dices nada?

¿Qué podría decir? ¿Que no quería marcharse? ¿Que no quería alejarse de ella? Sus padres ni siquiera sabían lo que significaba en su vida, y aquello era culpa suya. Si tan sólo se lo hubiese dicho... El chico negó con la cabeza, escuchando sus propios pensamientos. Ellos no cambiarían de parecer, jamás importaría cuánto les rogase, cuánto les pidiese que no se marchasen de allí, porque ellos eran sus padres y su deber siempre sería obedecerles, aunque le hubiesen roto el corazón con aquello.

—¿Sam? —Mary Evans volvió a llamar la atención de su hijo, viendo cómo él se levantaba de la silla con cuidado—. Cariño, dinos algo.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó, una vez de pie, tratando de aguantar lo suficiente para no derrumbarse delante de ellos.

—En cuánto termine de arreglarlo todo. Preparad vuestras cosas y tenedlas listas para cuando tengamos que irnos —respondió su padre, recibiendo un sí por parte de su hijo y viéndole marcharse a su habitación.

Sus pies se movían cansados y sus pesadas manos caían a cada lado de él, haciendo que le llevase mil años llegar a su habitación. Abriendo la puerta, moviendo el pomo con las manos temblorosas, entró en ella, dirigiéndose a la cama. Dejándose caer sobre ella al mismo tiempo que sus ojos dejaban caer las primeras lágrimas.

_Mercedes._

¿Cómo decirle que no podrían volver a verse? ¿Que él se marcharía con sus padres y se alejaría de ella? ¿Cómo decírselo? Jamás habría creído que sería él quién pusiese fin a todo aquello. Ella había intentado romper su relación dos veces, pero él... Él había luchado por ella cada una de aquellas veces. Porque era su vida, su futuro, la chica de la que se había enamorado. La chica que lo había cautivado con sus risas. La chica que hacía que cada mañana, él se levantase con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se hacía todavía más grande cuando la veía delante de él en el aparcamiento del instituto o delante de su taquilla esperándole como todos los días. Y ahora, era él quién debía poner punto y final a aquel sueño. Era él quién rompería su corazón, cuando solo había deseado recomponerlo. Él se iría y ella... Mercedes encontraría a otro que lo curase.

Solo pensarlo hizo que su corazón se resquebrajase, a la vez que su mente le recordaba que él estaría muy lejos de allí cuando aquello sucediese. Lejos, demasiado lejos de ella, pero tan cerca de su corazón. Sam cerró sus ojos, tratando de detener su llanto silencioso. De nada le servía llorar. Sus padres acababan de escribir su futuro y éste no era al lado de Mercedes Jones. Sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué razón ahora que ambos eran tan felices? No era justo. No lo era.

_ Mercedes._

Sus manos buscaron su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo, a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey. Quería llamarla. Lo deseaba tanto. Quería oír su voz y que ella le susurrase que todo estaría bien, que todo saldría bien. Pero no era cierto, la próxima vez que él la viese quizás sería la última. La última que estarían juntos, la última que él sería parte de su vida. Apartando el móvil, Sam volvió a cerrar los ojos, imaginándosela caminando por el pasillo con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Una sonrisa para él. Y un beso. Un beso que le daría cuando ella llegase a su taquilla como hacía cada mañana.

No volvería a tener aquellos besos. No volvería a tener aquellas sonrisas. Se iba, Sam se marchaba de su vida para siempre, y ella se quedaba allí, sola. Ya no habría premios que compartir, no habría celebraciones. Ni abrazos, ni manos entrelazadas, ni bailes al compás de una música inventada. No habría caricias, sonrojos, amor, cariño, pasión.

_ Mercedes._

Él ya no cenaría con su familia. Había querido tanto ser el novio perfecto. Y ahora...

—¡Basta!

Chilló, secuestrando sus piernas para pegarlas por completo a él y escondiendo su cabeza en ellas. Tirándose del pelo, tratando de calmarse.

Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Habían pasado por tanto juntos. Su mente comenzó a recordarlo todo, como si quisiese aferrarse a aquellos momentos.

Su primer beso, las primera risas, el abrazo de los Nacionales, su primera vez. Jacob acusándolo de prostituto, el señor Murphy echándole de su pizzería luego de recibir la paliza de Max, Mercedes tratando de dejarle al ver sus heridas. La cadenita del corazón que él le había regalado. La fiesta de Mike, aquella vez en el baño de Rachel Berry, Finn acusándolo delante de todo el Glee Club, ellos reconociendo lo que de verdad eran. El dueto que habían cantado. La visita al parque de las parejitas. La confusión por Debbie. La reconciliación... La señora Jones abriendo la puerta en mal momento. Jacob corriendo el rumor de que Mercedes esperaba un bebé. Las pruebas para las locales.

Mercedes.

Mercedes sonriendo.

Mercedes riendo mientras él le hacía cosquillas.

Mercedes acurrucada en su pecho, haciendo figuritas en él, después de haber hecho el amor.

Mercedes.

Nada de aquello volvería a producirse. Ni un beso, ni un roce. Todo lo que ella le regalase, ya no le pertenecería. Porque él ya se había ido, aunque seguía allí en aquella habitación dejando que sus ojos llorasen. Él ya se había marchado, y era cuestión de tiempo que ella lo supiese.

Siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormido. Soñando con ella. Imaginándose un futuro en el que nunca tuviesen que separarse. Un futuro juntos.

* * *

><p>—¡Dios mío! —Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba viendo—. No puede ser.<p>

Su novio y ella habían salido rápidamente de la clase de biología, en cuánto se había corrido la voz de que los resultados de las pruebas para las locales ya habían sido colocados en el tablón de anuncios. Ella se había perdido la primera canción del chico pero a Artie no le había importado. El hecho de haber estado allí con él en aquel momento era todo lo que necesitaba. Se lo había dicho así el día anterior mientras la abrazaba sentada en su regazo, y se lo había vuelto a repetir cuando ella, completamente sonrojada, se había levantado tiempo después. Su felicidad era él, y se lo había dicho. No había podido callarse. No había podido silenciar su corazón, mientras se abrazaba a él sentada sobre sus piernas. Había llorado, había dejado caer lágrimas que había retenido demasiado tiempo. Lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas que le indicaban el comienzo de una nueva vida. Una que quería compartir con él, con Mercedes, con Lucy, con todas aquellas personas que la hacían sonreír.

—Pero lo es —susurró maravillado a su lado Artie.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su novio. Estaban en uno de los pasillos del instituto donde todos podrían verles, pero no le importaba.

—¿Que el solo de las locales es para Mercedes? Sí, lo estoy viendo —respondió él con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad. Hubiese apostado por Rachel y-

El chico guardó silencio al ver cómo su amiga se acercaba a la lista con cierto miedo, al parecer, las sonrisas que ambos le estaban regalando no le bastaban para convencerse de que había sido la ganadora.

—Bien... Veamos —la oyeron decir, fijando sus ojos en la lista. Viendo cómo estos se iban agrandando conforme leía su nombre completo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Mercedes no sabía si saltar, gritar, ponerse a cantar en el medio del pasillo o bailar hasta caer rendida. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Sam había acertado, por segunda vez había ganado la apuesta que ellos habían hecho. ¡El solo de las locales era suyo! Ella lo cantaría.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Se habían cumplido sus sueños. Había tardado tres años en conseguirlo pero era suyo. ¡Suyo! Había conseguido derrotar por fin a Rachel, cosa que de por sí creía imposible, y ahora tal y como su novio le había dicho, podría brillar. Brillar y demostrarle a todo el mundo quién era Mercedes Jones. Lo que era capaz de hacer y hasta donde podía llegar si se lo proponía.

El abrazo fuerte de su amiga Quinn la volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de donde estaba parada. Artie también estaba allí a su lado con una sonrisa enorme mientras aplaudía con fuerza.

—¡Felicidades Mercy! —la oyó decir, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—¡Gracias Quinn! —respondió, todavía sin poder creérselo.

—Oh, oh —oyeron decir a Artie, separándose rápidamente.

_Oh, oh. ¿Qué?_

—Oh no—dijo, viendo cómo Jacob Ben Israel se dirigía hacia ellos. Todavía deseaba matarlo después del rumor que había soltado de su posible embarazo.

—¡Mercedes Jones! ¡La nueva representante de New Directions para las Locales, estudiantes del McKinley! —chilló, poniéndole el micrófono delante de ella.

La chica lo apartó ligeramente, malhumorada.

—¿Qué quieres, Jacob?

—Ah, solo un par de preguntas. Será un minuto.

—Jacob, ¿por qué no nos dejas en paz? —preguntó Quinn, moviéndolo hacia un lado.

—Wow, wow. Ya llegará tu turno, Lucy —dijo él, volviendo a ponerle el micrófono a Mercedes.

Artie deseó poder hacer algo para echarlo de allí, pero agradeció que Sam llegase por el fondo del pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Levantando una mano, le hizo señas para que se diese prisa.

—Bien, pregunta rápida. Se ve que no se puede tener todo en la vida, ¿cómo llevas que tu "Boca de Trucha" te deje tirada y se marche de Lima?

—¿Cómo?

Mercedes levantó la cabeza, viendo cómo Sam se dirigía hacia ellos. La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al verlo, se borró por completo al oír las siguientes palabras del estúpido reportero.

—El director me acaba de pedir que lo sustituya en las Locales.

La chica clavó sus ojos en él, apartando el micrófono de un manotazo.

—¡Mientes!

—Ésta vez me temo que no. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó, echándose atrás—. Su padre ha encontrado trabajo en Kentucky y-

—¡Cállate! —gritó Sam, empujándole con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole tambalearse y casi caerse al suelo.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó la chica, agarrando su brazo y tirando de él—. Sam, ¿es cierto lo que dice?

Su mano le temblaba. La chica no hacía más que temblar y él quería llevársela lejos. Lejos de aquel pasillo lleno de gente, lejos donde pudieran hablar a solas. Había llegado tarde aquella mañana, se había quedado dormido después de pasar casi toda la noche llorando. Y clase tras clase, hora tras hora, había deseado que el tiempo pasase rápido para poder hablar con ella. Pero se le habían adelantado. El imbécil de Jacob Ben Israel había vuelto a fastidiarlo todo.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió, tirando de ella.

—¡No! ¡No me iré a ninguna parte! —chilló, rompiendo el contacto entre ellos.

Tenía miedo. Mercedes tenía miedo de su respuesta. Y en el fondo de su corazón, ella ya sabía que aquello era verdad. Que esa vez no era un rumor.

—Por favor. Ven conmigo —le pidió casi suplicante.

—¡No! Dímelo aquí, dímelo. ¿Es cierto?

—Aquí no, por favor.

No allí. No delante de todos aquellos estudiantes que los miraban fijamente. No delante de Artie y Quinn que los miraban asustados. No delante de Jacob, que todavía sostenía el micrófono en su mano.

—¡Dímelo ahora, Sam! ¿Es cierto?

¿Por qué no dejaba que la sacase de allí? ¿Por qué no le dejaba llevársela a un lugar donde estar ellos dos solos? Un lugar donde poder contárselo todo poco a poco. Un lugar donde no hubiese decenas de estudiantes clavando sus ojos en ellos.

—Sam... —las lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en sus ojos y ahora ya bañaban sus mejillas, esperando una respuesta de él. Una que sabía que acabaría partiéndole el corazón.

—Es cierto —dijo en un susurro débil.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo allí. ¿Se iba? ¿Sam se iba? ¿Se marchaba de Lima? ¿Cuándo pensaba decírselo? ¿Cuando se subiese ya al coche o por un mensaje móvil justo antes de partir?

—Quería contártelo, Mercy, quería-

Las manos de él la buscaron, tratando de acercarla a su cuerpo, mientras ella lo rechazaba.

—¡No me toques! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! —gritó, entre lágrimas.

Él también había empezado a llorar, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Dios mío, la estaba perdiendo.

—Mercy, por favor —le suplicó, atrapándola entre sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él, recibiendo un empujón como respuesta.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

_Mercy..._

La chica cerró los ojos, dejando que más lágrimas bañasen sus mejillas. Le había roto el corazón. Se lo había roto cuando él había sido el único que podría curárselo.

—Te odio —dijo, en un susurro, al tiempo que él cerraba los ojos y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla—. Te odio, te odio. Te odio tanto.

Pero no lo hacía. Por más que tratase de odiarle no podría. Se había metido tan adentro de ella que era imposible borrarlo de su mente y de su estúpido corazón. Aún después de hacerle aquel daño su estúpido corazón quería que él la abrazase y la dejase llorar en su pecho como había hecho todas aquellas veces que ella lo había necesitado. Qué estúpida. Se había hecho ilusiones. Demasiadas. Y todas se habían roto. Hacía unos segundos no había deseado nada más que verlo aparecer en ese pasillo y celebrar con él que ella cantaría el solo de las locales. Preguntarle cuáles serían aquellos premios que él le pediría por acertar las apuestas. Pero ahora... Ahora ya no habría premios, ya no habría risas.

—Ojalá no te hubiese conocido nunca —le soltó, secando sus lágrimas con rabia.

Las manos que él había vuelto a elevar para acercarla a él, cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Mercedes acababa de romperle el corazón con aquella frase, pero él se lo había roto muchísimo antes. Y las palabras que escuchó después fueron brasas que quemaron los pedazos inservibles.

—No te quiero en mi vida —susurró, para que sólo él la oyese—. No... No te quiero. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Con sus manos temblorosas, se quitó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, tendiéndosela para que él la guardase. Sus manos temblaron también al aceptársela, reteniendo las de ella más de lo necesario. No volvería a tener la oportunidad de tocarla. Nunca más podría volver a hacerlo. Uno de sus dedos la acarició ligeramente como hacía siempre, tratando de guardar en su memoria el tacto de su piel.

_Mercy..._

Y sus brazos la secuestraron una última vez, abrazándola con cariño a pesar de todo lo que ella le había dicho. Porque la quería, porque la amaba. Porque podría gritarle mil veces que le odiaba, o un millón de veces que no le quería. Él no la creería ni por un instante.

—Te odio —dijo ella, tratando de librarse de su abrazo—. Te odio, te odio.

—Lo sé —susurró él, dejándola libre—.Y lo siento.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, notando cómo sus mejillas volvían a empaparse de lágrimas. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Debía marcharse de allí y alejarse de él. Dejarle libre. Libre para encontrar un nuevo amor. Alguien que no fuese como ella.

Se dio la vuelta despacio y empezó a correr. Corrió para salir de su vida, corrió para olvidar que ahora volvía a estar sola. Sola, sin él.

—¿Qué haces, Sam? Ve a por ella —oyó decir a Quinn, a su lado.

El chico no le respondió, se había quedado viendo cómo Mercedes se alejaba de su vida, dejándole a él la cadenita del corazón que le había regalado. Aquella que ella había prometido llevar siempre. Aquella que nunca se quitaría.

La acarició con cuidado, mientras una de sus lágrimas resbalaba y caía en su mano.

—¡Sam Evans! ¡Mueve tu culo blanco y ve tras ella! —chilló la ex Cheerio intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

—Es mejor así —respondió él, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar en la dirección opuesta a donde su _corazón_ se había marchado corriendo.

—¡Sam! —chilló Quinn de nuevo, pero él ya no podría hacerle caso.

_Es mejor así. Ella podrá olvidarme y yo... Yo la recordaré durante toda mi vida._

Pensó, guardándose la cadenita del corazón en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

* * *

><p>—Dios mío, Artie —se lamentó Quinn, dándose la vuelta para ver a su novio. Éste tenía la misma cara de preocupación que ella.<p>

No sabía qué decir. Artie se había quedado en shock. ¡Sam se iba de Lima! ¡Y Mercedes acababa de enterarse por Jacob Ben Israel! Miró a todos lados, pero el muy idiota ya se había ido. Ahora tendría una gran historia que contar a todo el instituto, aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes habían sido testigos de la ruptura por sí mismos.

—Vamos —dijo Quinn, dándole la vuelta y empezando a mover la silla hacia la salida.

—Quinn, Quinn. ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, mientras era conducido a toda prisa hacia el aparcamiento.

—Llama a tu madre, Artie. Necesitamos ayuda.

—Quinn, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Arreglar este desastre, y tú y yo solos no podemos. Necesitamos la ayuda de una experta.

—¿Mi madre? —Artie arqueó una ceja confundido. No tenía idea de qué pintaba su madre en todo aquello.

—No me refiero a tu madre. Pero ella será quién nos lleve allí. ¿Puedes llamarla y pedirle que venga?

—Quinn, nos estamos saltando clases. Me matará —dijo, preguntándose si ella se habría dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

—Artie, me importa un rábano saltarme clases. Mercedes nos necesita, Sam nos necesita y yo necesito verles felices. Se lo debo. Por favor, llámala para que venga a recogernos —le pidió, deteniendo la silla, y colocándose delante de él para poner cara triste—. ¿Por favor?

Sí, definitivamente, Quinn Fabray se había vuelto completamente loca. Y él no podría decirle que no cuando lo miraba con esos ojitos.

—¿Adónde dices que nos tiene que llevar? —preguntó, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y dándole a la tecla de marcación rápida.

—A casa de Debbie Cooper —respondió con una sonrisita en sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>Venga, lluvia de tomates y todas las verduras que queráis xD Voy buscando un paraguas :P Nos vemos en el próximo capi, espero no tardar tanto como en este. Mil gracias por seguir el fic y sed buenos ^^<em>

_Syl_

_Ah, la song del capi es "Corre" de Jesse y Joy. Es preciosa y el video oficial también :3_


	33. Operación: Salvemos el corazón Samcedes

_Capítulo 33 ya, ¿Quién lo iba a decir allá por Julio del año pasado, eh? Si me dijesen en aquel entonces qué estaría pasando en este momento seguramente no me lo hubiese creído. Pero todo pasa por una razón, así que debemos aprender a vivir con ello. Un año después, la historia está llegando a su final, los Samcedes de As Long se librarán de mí y podrán respirar tranquilos xD Los Quartie y los Andebbie también, por supuesto. Esta historia no sería la misma sin ellos. Mis niños... :) Les quiero muchísimo y sé que cuando llegue el final les echaré de menos. Este capítulo es por completo suyo, por que se merecían uno entero solo de ellos. Y porque solamente ellos podrían remediar la locura que han cometido sus amigos. Y paro de hablar, porque sino os contaré todo el capi antes de que lo leáis xD._

_Mil gracias a Maru (No firmaste con tu nombre, pero esos gritos sin duda son tuyos xD. Gracias por no matarme, prometo que lo remediaré, aunque tardaré un poquillo ^^); María Elena (me alegro de que te haya gustado :) Son cortos, éste y el anterior, quizás sea por que mi inspiración se ha marchado de viaje o porque ya queda poca historia y no quiero que se acabe, ayyy :( gracias por tu review! ^^); Savri (La vida es injusta con ella, Murphy es injusto con ella... Pobre Mercedes. Menos mal que todo tiene arreglo, al menos en los fics xD Y sí, ten por seguro que lo superarán. Besitos!); Catita (Ay, qué bonito lo que me dices *_* Me alegro de que te guste leerlo. A mí también se me rompió el corazón cuando le dijo que le odiaba, pero así es Mercy, impulsiva. Quiere parecer fuerte aunque por dentro se esté rompiendo. Cariños!); Beth (Quinncedes era lo mejor de Glee, pero se perdió como el Kurtcedes o el Sancedes. O cualquier ship que implique a Mercedes, una pena sin duda, pero qué le vamos a hacer.. Besitos!); Rosa Elena (Muchas gracias por tus reviews ^^ Siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Y no dudes de que encontraré la forma en que Sam y Mercy logren alcanzar lo que ansían. Porque se lo merecen. Mis niños serán felices, aunque su "mami" se empeñe en separarlos jijiji Un beso enorme, Rosa Elena ^^ En cuánto a tu review en el capi de Entrégate... no sé qué sucederá con mis fics, pero un descansito si os lo voy a pedir, porque escribir siempre sobre los mismo personajes cansa, aunque sean universos e historias distintas. Así que al menos, descansaré por un tiempo, quizás vuelva pronto o quizás me lleve más tiempo, no lo sé, depende de mi inspiración que últimamente no es lo que era. Pero cansarme de vosotros, eso jamás, sois vosotros los que ponéis una sonrisa en mí cuando leo vuestros reviews. Son hermosos, y nunca podría cansarme de leeros. Mil gracias por hacerme feliz todos estos meses); Noe (No me extraña que te arrepientas de haberlo hecho, es muy triste, y los capis que vienen serán muy Angst, ya sabes lo mucho que me encanta a mí el angst, no lo puedo evitar xD Mil gracias por leerlo, Noe, ya sé que no tienes tiempo para ello. Un beso!). Y antes de que se me olvide, mención especial a Paola, que le he robado el slogan ese tan chulo de: ¡Sam no puede irse! xD Bueno, no se lo robé yo, sino otra personita xDD Un beso enorme, Pao. Todavía recuerdo tu primer review en As Long diciéndome que no veías Glee pero no habías podido evitar leer este fic por todo lo que otras personas hablaban de él. Aunque no fue este fic el que te hizo una Samcedes incorregible, I know. Mejor no nombro el otro que me pongo a llorar xD Simplemente, ¡gracias!) y muchas gracias también a mi niña Azu, por leer los capis cuando me pongo pesada, y decirme que no son mierdecillas cuando sí lo son xDD ¡Te adoro!)_

_Por cierto, el título del capi es un guiño al capítulo 22: Operación: "Salvemos el corazón de Debbie" No me había fijado pero mola el paralelismo y que además sea en los capis 22 y 33. *_* Me gustan demasiado los números, lo sé :P _

__Y ahora sí, al capítulo. ^^__

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, más que nada porque un capi como éste jamás se vería en la serie ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 33: Operación: "Salvemos el Corazón Samcedes"<strong>_

Permanecía acurrucada en el sofá del salón, con sus rodillas flexionadas y sus pies calentitos dentro de sus calcetines color amarillo chillón, mientras su cuerpo buscaba refugio en unos brazos que la protegían del frío. Mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho, acariciándolo ligeramente con sus fríos dedos.

Debbie Cooper era feliz.

Tenía todo lo que había deseado en años. El amor de Andy, su corazón... Todo él era suyo.

Sonrió ligeramente, notando cómo el chico se había quedado dormido viendo la tele. Observándole sin poder evitarlo, viendo cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de aire despacio y lo expulsaban al exterior. Tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. Abrazándola mientras dormía.

Le amaba.

Amaba al chico que la había cuidado durante años queriendo cumplir la promesa de su madre. Amaba al chico que la había protegido durante años, enamorándose de ella. Amaba al hombre que le había hecho el amor por primera vez. El que había conseguido que ella le diese el sí quiero. Debbie Cooper se casaría con Andrew McCallister y ella todavía no podía creérselo.

La cadenita de la cruz que ella le había regalado años atrás y que él siempre llevaba puesta, se movió ligeramente, haciéndole recordar aquel momento. Había pasado tanto tiempo, había tenido que esperar demasiado para que él abriese los ojos, pero ahora todo saldría bien. Se casarían rodeados de todos sus familiares y amigos. Su padre, los de él, Sam, su familia, Quinn, Mercedes... Todos ellos serían partícipes de su felicidad. Solo echaría de menos a alguien ese día y esa persona sería su madre. Era Andrew quién le decía una y otra vez que su madre les estaría mandando todo su cariño desde el cielo y ella estaba completamente segura de que así sería. Su Andy siempre tratando de hacerla sonreír. Tratando de calmar sus lloros, haciéndola feliz.

—Me he quedado dormido, lo siento —se disculpó, moviéndose ligeramente, abriendo los ojos un par de veces para desperezarse. Sus manos se movieron y tocaron el trasero de su novia casi sin darse cuenta, avergonzándose rápidamente y llenando sus mejillas de un tono rosado.

Sí. Debbie le amaba.

Adoraba cuando se avergonzaba por lo viajeras que resultaban ser sus manos. Habían pasado semanas desde que se habían amado por primera vez, pero su Andy seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido de siempre y esperaba que jamás dejase de serlo.

Debbie sonrió, escondiendo su cabeza de nuevo en su pecho, al tiempo que él se relajaba y la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos de nuevo.

—No importa, me gusta verte dormir —murmuró, contra la fina camiseta del chico.

Su novio acarició su pelo, notando cómo ella movía sus pies en el sofá.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco —respondió, todavía entre sus brazos.

Andrew la giró, acomodándola en su regazo y ella recogió sus piernas flexionándolas del todo para hacerse un ovillo. Él acarició sus pies y luego intentó darles calor con sus manos.

—Sería más fácil con una manta —dijo él, sonriente.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo una manta teniéndote a ti? —respondió su novia, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y atrayéndolo hacia ella para regalarle un suave beso en sus labios.

—Soy un San Bernardo —rió.

—Eres San Andrew. Algún día te canonizarán por tus milagros.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles son? —preguntó, confuso.

Debbie rió traviesa, acariciando sus orejas e inclinándose hacia él para susurrarle la respuesta en su oído. Las mejillas de él enrojecieron de nuevo, sintiendo sus labios chocar con su piel al tratar de responderle.

—Debbie...

Le volvía loco. Era un angelito rebelde y una diablilla traviesa que le enloquecía de amor. Había querido mantenerla lejos de él. ¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo había pensado siquiera en alejarla de él si ella era la única que podía hacerle feliz? Andrew le agradecía todos los días a Dios el haberla puesto en su camino. El haber dejado que ambos se enamorasen. Que se amasen. Que se regalasen el uno al otro. Él no se arrepentiría jamás de haberle hecho el amor antes de casarse. Jamás podría arrepentirse de ello. ¡Era tan hermosa! Su pelo rojo caía liso sobre su pecho y sus ojos brillaban mientras le miraba enamorada. Su Debbie... La que pronto sería su mujer y la madre de sus hijos. Era demasiado pronto para contemplar esa posibilidad, pero Andrew no deseaba nada más en el mundo que no fuese el formar una familia con ella.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Debbie, mientras sonreía ampliamente. Tenía la mayor suerte del mundo. Tenía la felicidad en la palma de su mano. Acariciando su mejilla izquierda con su mano libre, la besó tiernamente, dejando luego su mano en su espalda para atraerla hacia sí entre besos y risas.

—Te quiero —susurró, acariciando el cierre de su cadenita.

—Yo también Debbie, pero no podemos —rió él, negando con la cabeza—. Tu padre...

Debbie rió también, callándole con un nuevo beso.

—Te quiero —repitió, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de él una vez más, cerrando los ojos—. Tu corazón late tan deprisa...

Andrew la abrazó de nuevo, regresando sus manos a sus pies cubiertos por aquellos calcetines color amarillo chillón que él le había regalado las navidades pasadas.

—Tú lo enloqueces —dijo, suavemente, dejando un beso en su pelo—. Te quiero —susurró despacio, cerrando los ojos también.

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre los despertó, tiempo después, asustándoles momentáneamente.<p>

—Tu padre —dijo él, rápidamente, despertándose del todo.

—Mi padre tiene llaves, Andy. No tocaría el timbre —respondió ella, levantándose y dejando que él lo hiciese también, colocándose luego las botas que había dejado a un lado del sofá.

—¿Tenías clientes hoy?

—Por la tarde —respondió, recordando que una de las vecinas vendría a peinarse para una cena.

—¿Quién será entonces? —preguntó, siguiéndola hacia la puerta principal.

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar ahora mismo —respondió, mirándose al espejo antes de abrir finalmente la puerta.

Lo que vio del otro lado hizo que abriese la boca del todo, sin creérselo en absoluto.

—¿Quinn? —Dijo Andrew, dejándose ver detrás de su novia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda —le soltó, sin saludar apenas.

—Hola —dijo Artie, moviendo su mano para llamar la atención de todos.

—Hola —respondió Debbie, fijándose en él—. ¿Quieres que te corte el pelo? —preguntó, dudosa.

—¿Eh? No, no. Claro que no —respondió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿No le hacía falta un corte, no?

—Entonces, lo necesitas tú —le dijo la chica a Quinn.

Ésta la miró, y luego miró a Artie, peinándose el pelo con sus dedos. ¿Le hacía falta un corte? La verdad era que no se lo había cortado desde los Nacionales. Quizás debería hacer como Sam y ponerse en manos de Debbie para que le diese un nuevo toque a su pelo. A Artie podría gustarle y... ¡Demonios! ¡Por un momento se había olvidado por completo de lo que estaban haciendo allí! Antes que Debbie volviese a hacerle la pregunta, Quinn le soltó el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—¡Sam se va! —gritó, asustando a su novio y provocando que Debbie y Andrew se mirasen confundidos.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó él, sin entender nada de lo que la chica les decía. Quinn empezó a hablar tan deprisa que a los demás les costó bastante seguirla en sus frases.

—¡A Kentucky! Su padre ha encontrado trabajo allí. Se va de Lima y Mercedes se ha enterado por el idiota de Jacob Ben Israel. ¡El muy estúpido siempre lo fastidia todo! ¡No sé cómo se arregla!

—¿Quién es Jacob Ben Israel? ¿Quién es Mercedes? ¿Y quién eres tú, por cierto?

—Me llamo Artie —respondió, estrechándole la mano—. Artie Abrams.

—Oh, el famoso Artie... Yo soy Andrew McCallister y ella es Deborah Cooper, mi prometida.

Debbie soltó una risita como hacía cada vez que él la reclamaba para sí. No había hombre en Lima que hablase con ella al que él no le hubiese dicho que Debbie era su prometida, y pronto, su mujer.

—Pero puedes llamarme Debbie —le saludó ella, con un beso en su mejilla—.Y a él, And... Drew.

—Drew —confirmó el chico, rodeándola por la cintura—. Puedes llamarme Drew. —Solo ella podía llamarle Andy. Solo ella, la mujer que ocupaba su corazón.

—Oh, genial. Enhorabuena por la boda. ¿Cuándo es? —preguntó Artie, sonriente, tratando de que no se le notase su sonrisa de enamorado. El famoso Artie... Quinn le había hablado de él a Andrew los sábados que lo ayudaba en la iglesia...

—¡Que Sam se va! ¡Que se marcha! —Gritó Quinn, incrédula—.¡Mercedes y él han roto!

—No —dijo Debbie.

—¡Sí!

—No puede ser. Eso es imposible.

—¡Que sí!

—¿Sam tiene novia? —preguntó Andrew, tratando de hilarlo todo. Él y Debbie no habían vuelto a nombrarle desde aquella vez en la casita del árbol. Andrew se había olvidado por completo, y ahora Sam Evans volvía de nuevo a su vida. Y no venía solo—. ¿Desde cuando?

—Ummm. Pues no llevo la cuenta, pero supongo que... ¿desde Mayo? —respondió Artie.

—¿Mayo? —Andrew abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Cómo que desde Mayo?

Tenía novia y a pesar de todo ello iba a quitarle su virginidad a Debbie. ¿Qué clase de persona era?

—¡Pero ya no la tiene! —chilló Quinn, tratando de regresar la conversación a donde el problema residía—. Al cabrón de Jacob no le bastó con soltar el estúpido rumor de que él era prostituto o de que ella se había quedado embarazada, no. Tuvo que abrir su enorme boca y contarle a todo el mundo que él se marchaba a Kentucky. ¡En los pasillos! ¡Delante de todos! ¡Mercedes se enteró por él!

—No —dijo Debbie, de nuevo.

—¡Sí!

—No puede ser.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es lo que trato de deciros!

—Pasad por favor —les pidió Debbie, abriendo del todo la puerta.

—¿Sam no es prostituto? —preguntó Andrew, todavía en shock.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló Quinn, empujando la silla de Artie al interior de la casa.

—¿No lo es? —repitió él, sin entender nada. ¿Sam no era prostituto? ¿Y llevaba con su novia desde Mayo? Pero aún así iba a hacerle el amor a Debbie. ¿O aquello también era mentira? Él mismo le había dicho que lo haría gratis, que no le cobraría por ser su amiga. Pero no era así. ¡Dios mío, le había mentido! Un chico de diecisiete años se había reído de él. No, no lo había hecho. Lo que había hecho era abrirle los ojos. Había conseguido que Andrew luchase por ella. Le había puesto celoso. ¡Señor! ¡Todo había sido un plan de él! Sí, lo había sido y Andrew había caído en su engaño. El mejor engaño de toda su vida. Sin la ayuda de Sam, él y Debbie quizá siguiesen haciéndose daño el uno al otro. Lejos, poniendo distancia entre ellos mientras negaban sus verdaderos sentimientos y se privaban de su felicidad.

—No lo es —respondió Debbie, sentada a su lado en el sofá del salón, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él—. Nunca lo fue —susurró, con una sonrisa dulce. La que él necesitaba para confirmar todo aquello.

—Supongo que tengo demasiado que agradecerle —dijo él, recibiendo un sí por parte de su novia.

—Creo que aún no os habéis dado cuenta de lo que os he dicho estos últimos diez minutos.

—Quinn... —habló Artie, preocupado.

Le dolía verla así. El día anterior había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora... Ahora ella peleaba por un imposible. Sam se marchaba de Lima y eso, por mucho que todos lo negasen, no iba a cambiar.

—¡Se va! ¡Se marcha!

—No puede irse —dijo Debbie, rápidamente, apretando con fuerza la mano de Andy—. Me niego.

—Pero se va, eso no va a cambiar —respondió Quinn.

Artie respiró aliviado, viendo cómo su novia admitía la realidad.

—¡Y una mierda! —Chilló Debbie, asustando a Andrew—. Perdón —se disculpó por sus palabras—. No se va a ir. Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda y la tendrás. Sam no se va a ir. Tiene que venir a mi boda.

—Pero yo no vine para eso, vine para pedirte que hablases con él. No quiere escucharme, Debbie. Ha aceptado todo lo que ella le ha pedido. Le ha dicho que le odia. ¿Quién podría creerse eso?

—Sinceramente, no sé quién es más tonto. Si ella diciéndole que le odia, o él aceptándolo. Supongo que ahora le hemos dado la vuelta a la tortilla y en lugar de ayudarme él a mí, tendré que ayudarle yo a él.

—A ti te escuchará, ¿verdad? No pueden terminar así de mal. Sam se iría destrozado y Mercy...

—Mercedes se encerraría en sí misma —completó Artie—. Justo ahora que por fin había conseguido su solo en las locales.

—¿Le han dado el solo? —Preguntó Debbie, emocionada—. ¡Ya era hora!

—¿Podéis empezar otra vez desde el principio? Creo que me he perdido —les pidió Andrew, escuchando en silencio cómo Quinn y Artie volvían a contarles todo cuánto había sucedido, sin omitir ningún solo detalle.

—Y entonces, ella le devolvió una cadenita de la que colgaba un corazón y él la observó marcharse corriendo mientras lloraba. Le reclamé, le grité, pero él no me escuchó, guardó la cadenita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y se marchó en dirección contraria.

—La cadenita... ¿Ella se la devolvió? —preguntó Debbie, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas empezaban a ganarle la partida.

—Sí.

—Debbie... —Su prometido la llamó, preocupado por ella.

—Estoy bien. Es solo que... Ella le prometió que nunca se la quitaría. Yo... Yo le ayudé a escogerla para ella. Él es un desastre por naturaleza, Andy, y siempre necesita de mi ayuda para todo. Es un niño grande —rió, tratando de borrar sus lágrimas.

Andrew buscó con sus dedos su propia cadena en su cuello. . Sabía lo que aquella cadena era para Sam y Mercedes, porque la que Debbie le había regalado lo era todo para él. Nunca se la había quitado y comprendía, de verdad, lo que había podido significar para Sam que ella se la devolviese. El chico quería de verdad a Mercedes, tanto como él amaba a Debbie. Y ambos habían renunciado a quererlas.

Pero Sam le había abierto los ojos, tratando de hacerle ver cómo se sentiría al no tenerla cerca, al verla en brazos de otro hombre. Sentir que no eran sus manos las que la acariciaban. Él le había ayudado a darse cuenta de todo aquello y ahora sería Andrew el que tuviese que hacerlo.

—Hablaré yo con él —dijo finalmente, sintiendo tres pares de ojos clavados en él—. Se lo debo. Y tendrá que oírme quiera o no, porque pienso decirle todo lo que él me dijo un día —les informó, decidido—. Y si después de oírme, no atiende a razones. Vas y le pegas —le dijo a Debbie, haciéndola reír.

Ojalá no tuviese que pegarle para hacerle entrar en razón. Ojalá que él pudiese abrirle los ojos. Tenía que luchar por ella. ¿Es que Sam no había aprendido nada de lo que él mismo le había dicho a Andrew y a ella? ¿Es que realmente iba a dejar que todo se acabase entre ellos sin luchar al menos? Ese no era su Sam. No era el chico que había dejado que le pegasen una paliza para defender a su novia. No era el que había ideado todo aquel plan para unir su vida a la de Andrew. No era aquel chico que se había ganado su amistad y la de todos aquellos que le apreciaban y le querían. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Andrew tenía razón, si hablar con él no bastaba, Debbie iría a verle y le obsequiaría con un buen golpe en la cabeza para ver si así, conseguía curar la tontería que había en él.

—Tendrás que hablar con Mercedes, de nada valdrá que consigamos que él luche, si ella no quiere abrirle la puerta.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que la tiraría abajo —respondió Artie, distraído.

—Sí, y ella le arrojaría un tiesto a la cabeza —apostilló Quinn.

—Muy cierto —dijo él, de acuerdo con su novia.

—No sé qué decirle —les habló Quinn, asustada.

Todo dependía de ella y no sabía qué hacer para que su amiga entrase en razón.

—Dile la verdad, Quinn. Pregúntale si quiere que Sam se vaya sabiendo que ella le odia. Que él nunca significó nada, que todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue una mentira. Dile que Sam merece saber que ella le quiere antes de marcharse.

—¿Eso es lo que tú vas a decirle a él? —le preguntó la chica.

—No.

Artie levantó la mano en ese momento, llamando la atención de todos.

—Yo... No sé. El dijo que era mejor así. Quizás deberíamos dejarlo todo como está. Se marcha, eso no va a cambiar, Quinn.

—No puede irse. Le secuestraré si es preciso —dijo Debbie, segura de sí misma.

— Cariño, no creo que esa sea una buena idea.

—No puede irse, Andy. Le necesito a mi lado. A los dos —dijo, triste—. Necesito que esté a mi lado cuando me case contigo.

—Debbie, eso es imposible. Ya oíste a Quinn. Su padre ha encontrado trabajo en Kentucky, toda la familia se marcha.

—Ahora mismo veo igual de imposible que él te haga caso a ti, o Mercedes a Quinn. Así que no voy a dejar de intentarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Quinn.

—Cobrar favores.

Artie arqueó una ceja, dudoso, al tiempo que Quinn la miraba confusa.

—Debbie... ¿Qué...? —preguntó Andrew, siendo silenciado por su novia.

—¿Todo el mundo sabe lo que tiene que hacer, verdad? Tú, hablar con Sammy. Tú, convencer a Mercedes para que le deje hablar y yo-

—¿Tú? —preguntaron todos, interesados en saber cómo planeaba hacer que Sam se quedase en Lima.

—Yo cobraré favores —respondió, provocando que todos pusiesen los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y yo? —les preguntó Artie, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—Tú y yo nos vamos a ver a Mercy.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Quinn. No le hará mucha gracia si vamos los dos allí.

—Artie tiene razón. Es mejor que vayas tú sola —le recomendó Andrew.

—Yo le pediré a mi madre que te deje allí —dijo él, sonriéndole.

—Gracias —le sonrió ella también.

—¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? —les preguntó Debbie, pillándoles desprevenidos.

—Poco —respondieron ambos a la vez, sin darse cuenta del error que habían cometido.

—Tranquilos, no se lo diremos a nadie. Somos buenos guardando secretos, ¿verdad, Andy?

Quinn rió, segura de lo que hablaban. Los chicos habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y toda la gente de la parroquia sabía acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el otro, menos ellos mismos. Si tuviese que escoger a dos personas a quién confiarles un secreto, sin duda alguna serían Andrew McCallister y Debbie Cooper.

—Cierto. Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo, Quinn —habló el chico, dedicándole también una sonrisa.

Andrew siempre había visto en ella más que una Reina de Hielo como solían llamarla los estudiantes del McKinley. Había visto a una chica que había perdido su sonrisa tiempo atrás, pero a pesar de ello, no había dejado de ayudarle con los niños de la parroquia. Cada sábado ella y muchos otros, se reunían para echarle una mano a él y al padre Bryan. Poco a poco, había podido descubrir de nuevo esa sonrisa hermosa de la chica y ahora, por fin sabía a qué se debía. Quinn Fabray se había enamorado.

Ella sonrió aún más al oírle y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al mirar a Artie.

—¿Todos tenemos claro entonces lo que tenemos que hacer? Repasemos una vez más. Artie llevará a Quinn a casa de Mercy. Andrew hablará con Sam y yo-

—Irás a cobrar favores —respondieron los tres a la vez, rodando los ojos.

—¡Exacto! —les dijo, colocando la mano en medio de todos ellos.

—¿Vamos a hacer un círculo? —preguntó asombrado, Artie.

—Sí, venga. Nunca he hecho uno —les pidió Debbie, poniendo morritos.

Todos rieron, colocando sus manos encima de la suya.

—Que empiece la Operación: ¡Sam no puede irse! —exclamó, notando las miradas de todos en ella.- Vale, vale. Eso no. ¿Qué tal... "Salvemos el corazón de Sam"?

—Y el de Mercedes —completó Artie.

—Sí —dijo Quinn.

—Salvemos el corazón de Sam y Mercedes —corrigió entonces, Andrew.

—¡Salvemos el corazón "Samcedes"! ¡Ay, cómo mola! Sí, sí, sí. ¡Uno, dos, tres, vamos! —chilló, mientras todos levantaban sus manos en el aire.

—Está loca —le susurró Artie a su novia, sin que ellos la oyesen.

—¿A que sí? Como una cabra —respondió la chica, viendo cómo Andrew acariciaba las orejas de su prometida y la besaba suavemente.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Artie, entrecruzando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Sí, todo va a salir bien —respondió Quinn, regalándole una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Y así fue cómo mis cuatro niños hicieron piña para unir de nuevo al par de tozudos. La verdad, no sé qué saldrá de toda esta operación, pero Debbie no se va a cansar de luchar, al fin y al cabo, Sam le ayudó a ella y a Andy, es hora de que ellos les devuelvan el favor. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí no me convence mucho el capítulo, pero es la falta de inspiración que me persigue y me hace cometer locuras xD Muchas gracias por leerlo de nuevo y, nos vemos pronto. O eso espero. Un beso enorme.<em>

_Syl._


	34. Revelaciones

_Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar el fic pronto y no lo he cumplido. Sorry por la espera. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, "Revelaciones" el título sigue sin convencerme, pero bueno, no he encontrado uno mejor, así que le ha tocado este. xD Ya quedan pocos capis para que se acabe la historia. Hace como dos semanas que acabé de escribirla y ya la echo de menos. _

_Gracias a vosotras dos, Maru y Rosa Elena, por dejar reviews en el capítulo anterior, me hizo mucha ilusión leerlos y saber que os sigue gustando esta historia a pesar de ser casi interminable jejeje_

_Y dejadme dar las gracias también a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews en el final de "Entrégate" porque allí no puedo hacerlo, y a "As Long" no creo que le importe ^^. Gracias a mi niña Azu, que no suele dejar reviews, pero cuando lo hace... ¡la muy cabrona me hace llorar como una tonta! (Azu habría matado a Calvin en esa escena, ya lo sé :P ¡Qué genio que tiene mi niña xD) Tu corazón de melón te quiere demasiado :$ ¡que lo sepas! Y no me des las gracias ¬¬); a Maru (Sam es un dulce de leche, cuánta razón *_* Me alegro de que te haya encantado, Maru. Mil gracias por leerlo :) Besitos!); María Elena (En serio, no me digáis que tengo un don, que me lo creo! Jejeje. Y lo de la petición del fic de regalo, eso no se duda, claro que sí :D De hecho, ya está escrito, esperando que sea día diecinueve para ser publicado. Lo publicaré como Finncedes, porque he visto que no hay ningún fic de ellos en español ¡y no puede ser! No sé si estará a la altura, pero está hecho con mucho cariño y a las chicas a las que les he pedido que lo leyesen y me diesen su opinión, les ha gustado el final xD Así que ya veremos cómo sale la cosa y si saca una sonrisa en ti, cumpleañera ^^ ¡Besitos!); Aplz1999 (jejejej "Como Ron" Es que me encanta su personaje, así que aproveché. Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado. Mil gracias por leerlo y dejar tu review ^.^); Catita (No me digáis cosas tan bonitas, que me hacéis emocionarme demasiado :$ A mí también me da pena terminar historias, pero finalmente los personajes pueden ser felices y verse libres de mí jejej Cariños y besos, Catita, mil gracias por leerlo!); Savri (¿Te declaras mi fan? xD Qué ilusión, ya tengo una fan jijiji Por el momento, no me iré, todavía me queda acabar As Long y un regalito Sinncedes que me han pedido ^^ Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, Savri!) y gracias al "guest" que no ha dejado su nombre, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic :)_

_Ahora sí, nuevo capi de As long as you're there._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, y menos mal que es así, porque no me gustaría hundirme con él xD<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 34: Revelaciones<strong>_

En cuánto abrió la puerta, después de ver marcharse a Quinn y a Artie, Debbie se dio la vuelta encontrándose con los ojos brillantes y expresivos del hombre al que amaba. Él la miraba con una sonrisa tan grande que sus piernas empezaron a flaquear al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar. No estaba enfadado, no lo estaba. A pesar de todo aquel engaño, a pesar del plan formado por Sam para unirles, Andrew no estaba enfadado. De hecho, a jugar por su expresión, podría incluso estar bailando en su interior o saltando de felicidad, pero sus pies no se movían del sitio, esperaban que ella volviese de nuevo a él. A sus brazos, donde podría sostenerla por toda la eternidad. Porque había comprobado que ella, su amada Debbie, solo le pertenecía a él y así había sido siempre.

Sus pies se dirigieron hacia el chico, movidos por una fuerza a la que podía llamársele amor. Y sus brazos le rodearon acomodándose en su espalda, recibiendo un beso del chico en su pelo liso y rojo. No era tiempo de abrazarse, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Porque se tenían el uno al otro, porque todo aquello de Sam y Mercedes les había hecho darse cuenta de lo poco que podía durar la felicidad y esperaban que la suya durase para siempre.

—No estás enfadado —dijo Debbie, contra su pecho. No había sido una pregunta, sino un hecho.

El chico rió ligeramente, separándola un poco de él y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

—No. Estoy... Aliviado. Sí, esa es la palabra.

Debbie arqueó una ceja, que él no tardó en acariciar.

—Creí tantas cosas. En tan solo unos días mi mundo se vino abajo, pensando que te perdía por él. Pero nada era verdad. Todo era un engaño. La flor, el sujetador —dijo, recibiendo una risita por parte de su novia—. El contrato. Me pregunto si existirán contratos para ese tipo de cosas.

—No creo —le respondió, tratando de no reír—. Y si los hay, dudo que dejen que un menor de edad los firme sin el consentimiento de sus padres.

Andrew quiso pegarse en la cabeza con la primera cosa que tuviese a mano. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Cualquiera en su situación se habría dado cuenta mucho antes de que aquello no era verdad. Pero los celos le habían enloquecido hasta el punto de suplicarle a Sam que rompiese el inexistente contrato. Jesús, el chico probablemente pensase que era tonto de remate y no era para menos.

—Me hervía la sangre cada vez que te veía con él. Aquel sábado en la iglesia... —Andrew negó con la cabeza—. Deseé pegarle con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí tantos celos.

—Yo también los sentí ese sábado —le confesó ella, recibiendo una mirada dudosa por parte del chico—. La camarera de la heladería, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué pasaba con ella?

—Que le gustabas, Andrew. Y yo me moría de celos.

—¿En serio? – preguntó, asombrado.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Lo único que recuerdo de esa heladería es el hecho de que casi morí atragantándome con el cucurucho del helado. Y tus manos en mi piel, preocupada por mí. Lo demás es un borrón en mi memoria.

Debbie sonrió aún más, sabiendo que la camarera no había sido nada para él.

—Él ni siquiera llegó a besarte, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, viendo cómo la chica respondía negando con la cabeza—. Todo el tiempo fuiste mía.

—Intenté no serlo, intenté olvidarte. Me hacía daño ver cómo me tratabas, como si fuese tu hermanita pequeña. Una chica desvalida a la que tenías que proteger. Me dolía tanto... Y cuando me besaste, cuando me diste mi primer beso, supe que tenía que sacarte de mi corazón aunque fuese imposible. Supe que tenía que dejar de pensar en ti, pasar página.

—Siento que ese fuese tu primer beso —dijo, triste—. No fue un beso de amor, fue un beso lleno de rabia, de celos.

—Un beso que trataba de decirnos a gritos cómo nos sentíamos, cuando nosotros mismos no podíamos reconocerlo.

—Sí —admitió él, colocando su pelo detrás de sus diminutas orejas.

—No fue un beso de amor, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Andrew sonrió al oírla. Él tampoco podría cambiarlo por nada. Había sido su primer beso y él jamás podría olvidarse de ello.

—Esa tarde llorabas por mí. En la casita del árbol.

—Lloraba porque sabía que aunque quisiese olvidarte, jamás podría. Porque te habías metido en mi corazón, Andrew McCallister. Te habías metido tan adentro que dolía.

—¿Aún duele?

—Ya no. No ahora que sé cuánto me quieres.

—Lo hago —afirmó él, abrazándola de nuevo—. No puedo creer todavía que Sam no fuese mi rival. Todo el tiempo fui yo mismo quién boicoteaba nuestra felicidad, apartándote de mi lado. Negándome a quererte, a besarte. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Tuvo que venir él, un chico de diecisiete años a abrirme los ojos —rió—. Si no lo hubiese hecho, te hubiese perdido. Lo siento de verdad, Debbie —la separó de nuevo, acariciando sus mejillas con sus manos y dejando un suave beso en sus labios—. Siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto tiempo.

—La espera valió la pena, Andy. Hace años supe que solo podría compartir mi vida contigo. Aquella tarde en la que te regalé la cadena y te la puse en el cuello, supe que no podría sacarte de mi corazón por mucho que lo intentase. Era una niña que vivía en un mundo de ilusiones. Una niña que soñaba con que su mejor amigo le diese su primer beso y entrelazase sus manos. Esa niña creció, y según lo hacía, se iba enamorando más y más de ese mejor amigo que la protegía de todo. Que la abrazaba cuando ella se quedaba sola en las noches de tormenta y lloraba por su madre, que la hacía sonreír con sus tonterías, que la quería aunque solo fuese como un amigo. Y siguió creciendo hasta dejar atrás su niñez y su adolescencia, para empezar a soñar. Soñar con noches en las que él la amaba. En las que él la visitaba para enamorarla con sus caricias. Noches que solo estaban en su mente y ahí se quedarían. Noches que jamás pensó que pudieran hacerse realidad.

Andrew la escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de pensar en lo idiota que había sido. Si tan solo pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

—Una de esas noches, ella soñó con Sam —le confesó, viendo cómo sus ojos y su boca se abrían, asombrados—. Fue solo una noche, pero me hizo darme cuenta que tenía que olvidarte. Tenía que dejarte ir y curar mi corazón herido. Soñé con él, como podía haber soñado con cualquier otro. Era mi mente la que trataba de hacerme ver el daño que me estaba haciendo.

Andrew asintió, comprendiéndola.

—Aquella niña te quería y no dejó de hacerlo. Te quería platónicamente, con un amor puro y verdadero. Aquella chica te deseaba. Ansiaba tu piel. Pero ésta mujer... Te ama y jamás podría sacarte de su corazón. Esta mujer es solo tuya. Nació para ti.

Él sonrió como nunca antes, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo rojo y besándola con pasión. Besándola y acariciándola con su lengua hasta que el aire se les hizo necesario a ambos.

—¿Aún sigues soñando conmigo? —preguntó, dejando un beso en su frente.

—Ya no... No me hace falta —rió, esperando que él entendiese a qué se refería con aquello—. Y espero no volver a hacerlo, porque el último...

—¿Qué?

—No, nada...

—Señorita Cooper... próxima a ser la Señora McCallister, está escondiéndole cosas a su futuro marido.

—Lo sé —rió, cerrando su boca con una cremallera invisible.

—Así que no me lo vas a decir.

Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—¿Y tampoco me vas a decir qué es eso de "cobrar favores"?

Debbie volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Déjame decirte que suena bastante mal la frase.

—Caray, Señor McCalllister... próximo a ser el marido de la Señorita Cooper... No sabía que tenía una mentalidad tan... "sucia"

El chico se tensó durante un segundo, enrojeciendo instantes después.

—Te quiero – susurró ella, dándole un beso para relajarle—. Gracias por ayudarnos. Gracias por ayudarle.

Andrew se calmó, mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa.

—Él nos ayudó a nosotros. Me ayudó a mí. Es hora de devolverle el favor. Eso sí, no usaré su método, por mucho que desee ver la cara que pondría si le dijese que sería yo quién le hiciese el amor a Mercedes, cuando él se marchase. No pienso hacerlo. Más que nada porque no me creería.

—Porque eres una buena persona —dijo Debbie.

—No. Porque no podría estar nunca con ninguna chica que no fueses tú —la corrigió.

Debbie sonrió como nunca, pestañeando un par de veces para despertar del sueño en el que se había quedado inmersa. Pero aquello no era un sueño, era la verdadera realidad y aunque se despertase en ese mismo momento, nada cambiaría. Andy McCallister sería suyo para siempre y jamás se alejaría de él.

El chico la besó de nuevo, antes de apartarse finalmente.

—Tengo que irme ahora si quiero hablar con Sam antes de que se vaya a trabajar.

—No sé si irá. Sabiendo que su padre ha encontrado otro trabajo, quizás ya no lo necesite.

—No lo sé —respondió, pensativo.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de pegarle? —Preguntó, divertida, tratando de hacerle reír, al ver que su cara se había ensombrecido ligeramente—. ¿Puedo hacerlo si a ti no te hace caso?

—Puedes—rió—. Pero de verdad espero que no le haga falta.

—Yo también. Tengo el puño muy pesado —bromeó. Aunque ella también esperaba que la conversación de los chicos le abriese los ojos a Sam.

—Deséame suerte —le pidió, besándola fugazmente en los labios.

—Mucha suerte, Andy. Confío en ti —le dijo, acompañándolo hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos más tarde y te cuento —Andrew abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

—Vale. Y no le pegues. Quiero ser yo quién lo haga —le recordó.

—Por supuesto —rió él, saludándola con la mano y alejándose hacia el portal, intentando no pisar la línea de baldosas amarillas que formaban la acera del jardín de los Cooper.

A sus espaldas, Debbie cerraba la puerta de la casa y él se subía por fin en su furgoneta rumbo al motel en el que los Evans vivían, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>—¡Te dije que no podíamos hacerlo el día anterior! ¡Te lo dije! —Rachel Berry elevó la voz, reprendiendo a un culpable Finn Hudson, enfrente del tablón de anuncios.<p>

Habían visto el resultado de las pruebas para el solo de las locales y Rachel estaba deseando matarle.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, agachando la cabeza—. Pensé que eran cuentos de viejas —dijo, aún sabiendo que de verdad lo eran, pues su novia jamás admitiría que Mercedes Jones por una vez en su vida, había hecho la mejor prueba.

—¡Finn Hudson, he perdido el solo de las locales!

—Ya lo he leído, Rach...

—De haber sabido que podría perderlo-

—¿Qué? ¿No te habrías acostado conmigo? —Preguntó, bajando la voz, hasta hacerla un susurro.

La chica había dejado que él la amase por completo y desde aquella tarde, no habían hecho más que hacerlo una y otra vez, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Finn se sentía completo por fin, sabiendo que lo que ahora les unía era mucho más grande y nadie podría derribarlo. Pero estaba muy equivocado. ¡El solo! El estúpido solo podía acabar con todo aquello que habían construido. Si al menos por una vez, pudiese dejar a un lado su competitividad y amarle como él la amaba a ella... ¿Acaso no podía? ¿Solo por una vez? ¿Merecía la pena que siguiese luchando por algo que no tenía sentido? Negó con la cabeza y la miró resignado. Rachel Berry nunca cambiaría y si la quería de verdad, tendría que aceptarla tal y como era.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No quise decir eso. Soy un idiota.

—No. Lo siento yo, Finn. No es tu culpa, al menos no toda. Yo también quería hacerlo —le confesó.

—¿Eso es que me perdonas? —preguntó, esperando un sí.

—Umm. Por esta vez. Aunque te costará tres días sin sexo.

—¿Tres días? ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! No es justo.

—Has pasado dos años sin él, tres días no son nada —rió Rachel, empezando a caminar hacia el salón del coro. Si no se apresuraban llegarían tarde de nuevo. Finn Hudson estaba tambaleando su mundo y poniéndolo del revés, y ella, feliz, se estaba dejando.

—Es que me has acostumbrado mal —rió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Calla o te subiré el castigo a cinco —dijo, divertida, aún sabiendo que no aguantaría ni uno solo.

Quizás fuese porque no quería tentar a la suerte, o por el hecho de que todo el Club Glee permanecía también en silencio, pero en cuánto entraron en clase y se sentaron en sus lugares, ellos también se callaron, preguntándose qué había sido lo que había roto la celebración del resultado de las pruebas.

Todas las parejas se sostenían de las manos, menos Puck y Lauren, los cuáles permanecían en sus asientos cabizbajos, y Brittany y Santana, que entrelazaban sus dedos meñiques. Sam y Mercedes no estaban allí. Quinn y Artie tampoco, lo que resultaba raro, teniendo en cuenta que Mercedes había sido la vencedora de las pruebas.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron a Tina romper a llorar, provocando que Mike la abrazase para intentar calmarla y todos girasen sus cabezas para observar la escena. Finn miró a Rachel y ésta le devolvió la mirada, confundida. Ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y el silencio que había en aquella clase le estaba matando.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó, cansado de no entender nada.

—Sam y Mercedes han roto —tartamudeó Tina mientras lloraba, recordándoles por un momento que esa era la primera vez que la chica tartamudeaba en años.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —preguntaron Finn y Rachel a la vez.

—Boca Trucha se va —respondió Santana.

—¿Adónde? —insistió Finn.

—A Kentucky. Su padre ha encontrado un trabajo allí y se marcha toda su familia —le respondió Kurt.

—Jacob Ben Israel fue quién se lo dijo a Mercedes —añadió Blaine.

—En los pasillos, delante de todo el instituto —dijo Mike.

—Si lo pillo, le reviento las piernas —sentenció Puck.

—No si yo le pillo antes —oyeron decir a Lauren, muy segura de lo que hablaba.

—No entiendo —dijo Finn.

—Yo tampoco —Brittany se unió a él.

—Jacob Ben Israel pilló a Mercedes viendo el resultado de las pruebas y le soltó lo que sabía, que Sam se iba. Por supuesto, Mercedes creyó que era uno de sus estúpidos rumores. Pero ésta vez, lamentablemente no era así. Sam tuvo que admitir delante de todos que era verdad, que se iba y que no se lo había dicho y-

—¡Ella le dijo que le odiabaaaaaaa! —lloriqueó Tina, estirando la palabra mientras se limpiaba los mocos.

Todas las miradas volvieron a centrarse en ella, y Mike la abrazó todavía más fuerte.

—Le dijo que le odiaba y que ojalá no le hubiese conocido nunca —completó Kurt, sereno. Provocando que Tina llorase aún más, ante esa última frase.

—Madre mía... – dijo Finn.

—¿Dónde están ahora? —preguntó Rachel.

—No tenemos ni idea.

—¿Y cómo habéis sabido todo esto? —preguntó el moreno una vez más.

—Jacob ha puesto el video en la cafetería y todo el mundo lo ha visto. ¿Dónde estabais vosotros? —preguntó Mike.

—En la biblioteca —dijeron los dos a la vez. O en uno de los baños, pasando el máximo tiempo posible, juntos.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido el Señor Schue? ¿Se lo habrá comido su Pitbull? – preguntó Brittany, haciendo que todos la mirasen.

Como si les hubiera oído, William Schuester entró por la puerta, disculpándose por llegar tarde nada más sentarse.

—Sam y Mercedes no vendrán a clase. Sus padres acaban de llamar diciendo que no se sentían bien. ¿Alguien sabe si les ha pasado algo?

—Han rotooooooooooooooooo —le respondió Tina, volviendo de nuevo a llorar, al tiempo que el profesor se asustaba ligeramente.

—Se lo resumo rápido, Señor Schue. Jacob "Metomentodo" Israel le dijo a Mercedes que Sam se marchaba de Lima antes de que él mismo pudiese contárselo. Como resultado, Mercedes le odia y así se lo ha dicho a Sam, diciendole además que deseaba no haberle conocido nunca. Le daría más detalles pero es que me lo acaban de contar y no he visto la cinta de video —dijo Rachel. Tan rápido, que a los demás se les hizo casi imposible seguirla con facilidad—. Al parecer lo han puesto en la cafetería.

Will abrió la boca, asombrado.

—Todo esto es culpa mía.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Señor Schue? —preguntó Santana, esperando no tener que sacar su lado Snixxx.

—Le dije al director que necesitábamos a Jacob para suplir a Sam en las Locales.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Preguntaron uno detrás de otro, incrédulos. Sí, se había vuelto rematadamente loco.

—No pensaba que se lo fuese a comunicar tan rápido. Esperaba que el mismo Sam os lo contase hoy a todos.

—¡Qué desastre! —exclamó Kurt.

—¿Tendremos que aguantar a Jacob en el Club después de lo que hizo? —preguntó Rachel.

—¡Yo no quierooooooooooo! —sollozó Tina.

—Yo tampoco. Me niego —se sumó Santana.

— Y si le aceptamos, será después de romperle las piernas por imbécil —oyeron decir a Puck, siendo rápidamente secundado por Lauren.

—Jacob no tiene la culpa, chicos. Fui yo el que debió esperar para comentárselo.

—Claro que tiene la culpa. No hace más que fastidiarnos a todos con sus rumores, una y otra vez, es como un bucle —protestó Rachel—. Y no me olvido de su acoso.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Finn—. Sam es irremplazable, Señor Schue. Pero... ¿Jacob? ¿De verdad?

—No es la primera vez que le llevamos con nosotros a una competición —les recordó el profesor.

—Pues yo espero que sea la última —dijo Mike, seguido por todos.

—¡Justo ahora que Mercedes había conseguido su soloooooooo! —lloriqueó Tina de nuevo, recordándoselo a todos.

—No sé si sea buena idea el dárselo teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado. Quizás debería ser Rachel quién cantase en las Locales.

—¡Ni de coña!

—¡No!

—¡Y una mierda!

—¡Me niego!

—¡El hobbit otra vez, no! ¡Antes muerta!

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡No se lo quiteeeeeeeee!

—Le odiaré por siempre, Señor Schue.

Todos gritaron, menos Finn y Rachel. El chico no quería que ella volviese a enfadarse con él y su novia... Ella probablemente no quisiese decir que sí delante de todos.

—¿Tú qué dices, Rachel? —le preguntó el Señor Schue.

Todos resoplaron, ofendidos por la poca atención que les brindaba su profesor.

—Señor Schue, me alegro de verdad que me lo haya preguntado porque-

—Puff —bufó Santana.

—Déjala hablar, por favor —le pidió Finn.

La latina guardó silencio, esperando no tener que gritarle de nuevo.

—Ella fue quién ganó ese solo, Señor Schue. Por lo tanto, le pertenece. No dudo que lo sacará adelante, por muy triste y derrotada que se sienta. Todavía recuerdo "Get it right" en las Regionales del año pasado. Esa vez ganamos, Señor Schue y ésta vez también lo haremos. Porque somos un grupo y como el grupo que somos, la apoyaremos en todo.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Rachel Berry? —preguntó Kurt, provocando que todos riesen.

—Otra que ha dejado "El Club de la V" ¿Qué os pasa a todas? ¿Es una epidemia? —Preguntó Santana—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Finn no la tenía muy grande.

—San... —le reprochó su novia, al tiempo que el Señor Schue la mandaba callar, y Finn Hudson enrojecía como un tomate.

—Pero tampoco la tiene pequeña —respondió Kurt, recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de su novio—. ¿Qué? Vivimos en la misma casa.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar del aparato de Finn? —preguntó el Señor Schue cansado ya de tanta tontería.

—Aparato dice... —habló Santana, estallando en risas y contagiándoles a todos.

—¡Ya! Centraos. Necesitamos una canción para después del solo de Mercedes y necesitamos también una coreografía que la acompañe, así que Mike, Brittany, dadme algo bueno. Cuando tengamos la mejor canción, buscaremos las voces que mejor se ajusten a ella. Venga, venga, venga. ¡A ponerse las pilas!

* * *

><p><em>Ya sé que no han salido en el capi nuestros niños, me pareció bien hacer un capítulo de risas antes de leer el drama que se viene en los próximos, que va a ser grande, pobrecillos u.u<em>

_Si os ha gustado el capi, hacédmelo saber en un review, y si no os ha gustado también. ^^ Muchas gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el siguiente :)_

_Un besito_

_Syl_


	35. El valor de un corazón

_¡Solo he tardado una semana en actualizar! Todo un logro xD Aquí vengo con el capítulo 35... Esto se acaba, chicos. Quedan pocos capítulos y espero que éstos puedan estar a la altura del fic. El título es un guiño al título del capítulo 21 "El valor de una familia". Se nota que son los capis finales, que están plagados de guiños por todos lados xD _

_Muchas gracias a Aplz1999 por su hermoso review, (no sé si te echarás a llorar en este capi, pero vete preparando los pañuelos para los últimos. :S La escena del aparato de Finn es genial xD Me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Jejeje Que partiese un rayo a Jacob no estaría mal, aunque con la mala suerte que tenemos seguro que no lo mataba y seguía creando problemas xD Muchos besos para ti también ^^); gracias a Samcedes Forever (Siento haber tardado en subir el anterior, espero que te gusten estos últimos capis, mil gracias a ti por leerlo ^^); Maru (Pues se viene más drama sí, eso es un hecho xD Sorry, bueno no, que ya sabéis que a mí me encanta el angst como a un niño un caramelo xD Porque el señor Schue es así, siempre dándose cuenta el último de las cosas... qué mal. Se lo merecen todo, todo ^^ Besitos, Maru); TaniaMalfoyFelton (jejeje El coso de Finn xD ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leerlo y dejar un review ^_^)._

_Y gracias también a todos los que habéis leído el regalo Sinncedes de María Elena y habéis dejado review. Cumpleañera, no sabes la alegría que me diste ¡cuando abrí el correo y vi tus dos reviews! ¡Dos además! :D Y los dos tan bonitos... Los he vuelto a leer ahora y la sonrisa tonta nadie me la quita *_* Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque sea un fic todo loco xD Y creo que has abierto la veda de petición de regalos, verás cómo no serás la única, xD Muchos cariños para ti también, bonita, gracias por confiar en mí para hacer tu petición ^_^ Espero que hayas tenido un muy feliz cumpleaños y muchos regalitos :D _

_Gracias también a Maru (Muchas gracias por leerlo ^^ Ya sé que eres Samcedes hasta la médula, yo también lo soy. Por eso me sorprendió tanto la facilidad con la que escribí este relato, aún me sigue sorprendiendo xD); Laura (Finn es encantador, sin duda alguna. Yo pido Finncedes, Mikecedes o Puckcedes si no me dan a mis niños. Sólo quiero que Mercy sea feliz); Savri (¡Buena pregunta! Sam fue su primer amor, y dicen que ese no se olvida, así que... sí, esa es mi respuesta xD *lalala* Muchas gracias por leerlo, Savri ^^)_

_Ahhh, antes de que se me olvide, he cerrado la encuesta de Mejor One Shot (el ganador fue "Recuerdo" quedando en primer lugar, y luego en segundo lugar quedaron otros cuatro xD "Regresa a mí", "Siempre te querré", "Desde cuando" y "En silencio" se ve que no se puso la gente de acuerdo xD) y he abierto una nueva que encontraréis en mi perfil, acerca de si debería publicar un fic RileyStreet que tengo escrito o no. De momento van 5 respuestas afirmativas, si llegamos a diez lo publico xD_

_Y ahora sin más demora, el nuevo capítulo de As Long._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario nunca habrían versionado el Gangnam Stile, y menos para cantarlo en las Locales... *facepalm*<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 35: El valor de un corazón:<strong>_

Había aparcado la furgoneta delante del motel hacía ya unos diez minutos, pero no se había bajado todavía. Trataba de calmarse y pensar con claridad, encontrando las palabras adecuadas que le ayudasen a abrirle los ojos al chico, aunque sabía que en cuánto tuviese a Sam de verdad enfrente de él, se olvidaría por completo de todo aquello y le acabaría diciendo lo primero que le viniese a la mente.

Decidido, abrió por fin la puerta de la furgoneta, y se metió dentro de su camiseta la cadenita que había estado acariciando con sus dedos, segundos antes. Si Sam quería a Mercedes tanto como él amaba a Debbie, sabía que esa charla serviría de algo.

Aún despacio, se encaminó hacia la puerta, tocando con los nudillos y esperando una respuesta del otro lado. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y la señora Evans apareció delante de él, junto con Stevie y Stacy.

—¿Andrew?

—Buenos días, Señora Evans. Buenos días, niños.

—¡Buenos días, Drew! – exclamó Stacy, con una sonrisa, a la vez que Stevie le saludaba con la mano.

—Buenos días, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó la señora.

—He venido a hablar con Sam. ¿Se encuentra?

—Sí. Sí que está —respondió Stacy—. Pero está triste.

—¿Puedo verle? —le pidió a la señora.

—No creo que quiera verte, Andrew. No quiere ver a nadie.

—Es... es importante, de verdad. Necesito hablar con él.

—Inténtalo, pero dudo que te responda. No quiere hablar con nadie, lo siento —le confesó la señora, apenada—. Me llevaré a los niños al parque un rato. Volveremos en media hora para la comida.

—Muchas gracias, Señora Evans —Andrew entró, cerrando la puerta cuando ellos se marcharon, no perdiendo mucho tiempo en dirigirse al pequeño cuarto de Sam y abrir la puerta de par en par, creando un soplo de aire en la habitación, que pronto luchó con el ambiente cargado que había en ella. Con cuidado, buscó el interruptor de la luz, y luego se dirigió a la ventana para abrir la persiana y dejar que entrase la luz del sol.

—¡Apágala! —exclamó Sam, escondido entre las sábanas de su cama.

—Ja. No pienso hacerlo —respondió él, levantando la persiana sin detenerse.

Andrew sabía bien que en el momento en el que se encontrase en aquella habitación, se convertiría en una copia del Sam que le había hecho la vida imposible aquellas semanas. Si él, un chico responsable podía convertirse en eso, Andrew también podría. Solo lo necesario para despertarle por completo y hacerle comprender lo estúpido que estaba siendo.

—¿Es así cómo vas a pasar tus últimos días en Lima? —le preguntó, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama. Le habría destapado por completo, y rápido, pero no sabía si el chico estaría desnudo debajo de aquellas sábanas y no quería invadir su privacidad—. ¿Tirado en la cama y escondido de todos?

—¡Sí! —contestó el chico, removiendo las sábanas para que la luz no le diese en los ojos. Una de dos, o no tenía ni idea de que era Andrew McCallister quién le estaba hablando, allí, en frente de su cama, en la habitación del motel, o aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo. Andrew habría apostado por la segunda opción sin dudarlo.

—Es increíble —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Fui un idiota al creer que un niño de diecisiete años podría quitarme a Debbie.

—¡No soy un niño! —chilló él, destapando la sábana y revelándole su rostro cansado y ojeroso.

—¿No? Me cuesta mucho creerlo. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo. Pero tienes razón, te he juzgado mal. No eres un niño. Porque hasta uno como Stevie, sabiendo que nunca jamás volverá a ver a la chica que quiere, pasaría con ella todo el tiempo que pudiese antes de marcharse. Hasta los últimos segundos. Diciéndole que la quiere, que la ama. Pero no. Tú no eres un niño. Ni un hombre. Lo que eres es un cobarde.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Quién te lo ha contado? —preguntó, apretando con fuerza el puño de su mano derecha.

—Quinn y Artie fueron a hablar con Debbie.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué? —Andrew rió, asombrado por su tozudez—.Tenía que haber dejado que Debbie viniese en mi lugar. No necesitas hablar Sam. Lo que necesitas es que te quiten la tontería que tienes en la cabeza. Pero no me gusta la violencia y dudo además de que lo que necesites ahora sea más daño del que te estás haciendo tú mismo.

—No tenéis que meteros en esto.

—No, no tendríamos. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Que tú también te metiste entre nosotros cuando tuviste la oportunidad y gracias a ti, que me abriste los ojos, Debbie y yo nos vamos a casar. Así que no nos culpes si nosotros también deseamos que tú vivas la felicidad que nosotros estamos viviendo. Vine a hablar contigo, Sam. Pero no pienso hablar con un zombi, levántate de esa cama o te levantaré yo.

—No lo harías. Estoy desnudo —dijo, tratando de que lo dejase en paz.

—Levántate —repitió Andrew, serio. No pensaba creerse ninguna de sus mentiras. El chico le había engañado una vez, pero aquello no volvería a suceder. Y si de verdad estaba desnudo debajo de aquellas sábanas, lo levantaría igualmente.

A regañadientes, Sam destapó su cuerpo al completo, haciendo a un lado las sábanas. No estaba desnudo como él le había dicho. Y de su pantalón vaquero colgaba parte de la cadenita de plata de la que Quinn les había hablado. Andrew no dudó ni un segundo en pelear por quitársela del bolsillo y de las manos que impedían que el chico se la llevase.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es mía! ¡Estate quieto! —chilló Sam, casi pensando en morderle la mano, pero no lo hizo. Aprovechando el mismo Andrew para morderle a él y robársela—. ¡Me has mordido! ¡Dios Santo! ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Dámela ahora mismo! —le exigió, levantándose de la cama, al tiempo que Andrew la escondía detrás de él y ponía una mano entre ellos para que no diese un solo paso más.

—Me asombras. Te lo juro. Es increíble cómo estás dispuesto a pelearte por una simple cadena y no eres capaz de luchar por la mujer que amas.

—No es una simple cadena —le soltó, dando un paso hacia delante, siendo parado de nuevo por la misma mano de Andrew.

—No. Claro que no lo es. Esta cadena lo es todo —dijo, enseñándosela un segundo, antes de volver a esconderla detrás de él—. Esa cadena es tu amor por ella. Su amor por ti. Y lo sabes. Por eso te dolió tanto que te la devolviese. Por eso te duele que ahora yo la tenga. Es lo único que te queda de ella y no quieres perderla. Pero ella no te la devolvió porque no te quiere, Sam, sino porque llevarla puesta le hace daño. Le duele el verla en su cuello, sabiendo que tú ya no estarás a su lado. Que estarás a muchos kilómetros de aquí, sonriendo, bailando con otra, besando a otra, queriendo a otra.

—No.

—Sé porqué lo digo, Sam —continuó, tomando entre sus dedos vacíos la cadenita de la cruz que Debbie le había regalado, y dejándola al descubierto, sobre su camiseta—. Yo también tengo una.

Los ojos de Sam se detuvieron por un momento en la cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

—Me la regaló Debbie cuando éramos niños —le explicó, acariciándola con sus dedos, sonriendo—. Ella me la puso y jamás me la he quitado. Claro que eso ella no lo sabía. Nunca se lo dije. ¿Cómo decirle que esta cadenita lo era todo para mí? Era nuestro amor. El amor que sentía por ella estaba encerrado en ésta cadenita. ¿Sabes cuántas veces traté de quitármela? Deshacerme de ella para aliviar un poco el peso del dolor que sentía al quererla tanto. Pero no lo hice. Por mucho que lo intenté, no pude. Como tú tampoco pudiste evitar el pelear por conservar la tuya. Porque ella fue quién se la quitó, Sam, pero tú la conservaste.

—Ella me la devolvió.

—Porque el dolor es demasiado grande.

—El mío también —le confesó, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Andrew volvió a guardarse la suya debajo de su camiseta, sentándose también en la silla que había al lado.

—Ni siquiera me dejó hablar —le dijo, mientras Andrew guardaba silencio, para que él le contase todo lo que quería sacar de su interior—. Me dijo que me odiaba. Que no volviese a tocarla. Que se arrepentía de verdad y que ojalá nunca me hubiese conocido.

—¿Tú te lo creíste?

—Ni por un segundo —respondió Sam. Y Andrew supo ver en sus ojos que no mentía.

—Solo estaba dolida —habló Drew, viendo cómo el chico agachaba la cabeza ligeramente y aprovechando ese mismo momento para colocarle la cadena del corazón en su cuello—. Es tuya. Eres tú quién debe tenerla —le dijo, al tiempo que Sam levantaba la cabeza y acariciaba con sus dedos el corazón—: Tienes que luchar por ella, Sam. No puedes dejar las cosas como están.

—Me voy a ir, ¿qué más da?

—¿Te vas a ir dejándola así? ¿Creyendo que de verdad nunca fuiste nada para ella? ¿Qué ni siquiera fuiste capaz de luchar cuando ella, dolida, te dijo que te odiaba? ¿Quieres que cuando encuentre a otro, todo lo vuestro sea un mal recuerdo?

Andrew vio cómo Sam cerraba los ojos ante la idea de que ella volviese a enamorarse. Ambos sabían que Andrew había tocado un tema tabú, que él no pensaba esconder.

—Será otro quién la bese, quién la lleve al baile de graduación. Quién se acueste con ella —No podía decir "quién le hiciese el amor" porque sabía que eso le partiría el corazón del todo al chico.

—¡Me voy a ir! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —chilló, harto ya de todo aquello. Levantándose de la cama y deseando que todos le dejasen en paz. Quinn, Andrew, Stevie, Stacy, sus padres. ¡Todos!

—¡Que te vayas dejándola así! Le has roto el corazón, ¿es que acaso no te importa?

—¡Claro que me importa! ¡Por eso lo dejo estar! No quiero seguir haciéndole más daño. No quiero verla llorar sabiendo que no volveremos a vernos.

—Eres un cobarde.

—¡No lo soy!

—¡Pues demuéstralo! —Era un cobarde por no luchar. Un cobarde por hacerla llorar. Por rendirse sin explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Ella no quería escucharle y él estaba tomando la salida fácil.

—No tengo que demostrarte nada, Andrew —le espetó con rabia.

—No. A mí no tienes que demostrarme nada, chico. Es a ti a quién tienes que demostrarte que no lo eres en absoluto. Que no eres un niño que se lamenta por todo lo ocurrido, escondiéndose debajo de unas sábanas en una habitación a oscuras. Que no eres un chico que va a irse de Lima dejando que la chica que quiere piense que no tuvo el valor suficiente para luchar por ella. Que eres el hombre que la ama con todo su corazón. Que no importa cuánto le diga ella que le odia, que ojalá nunca le hubiese conocido. El hombre que la ama sabe que nada de lo que ella le dijo es cierto. El hombre que la ama sabe que ella le quiere tanto como él a ella. El hombre que la ama ya habría corrido a su casa para besarla de nuevo y borrar sus lágrimas. Ese hombre no sería un cobarde, ni un niño asustado. Pero ese hombre no existe, ¿verdad?

Sam no respondió. Se había perdido entre todas aquellas palabras. Eran verdades tan grandes como el silencio que reinó en la habitación cuando Andrew dejó de hablarle. Silencio que el propio Andrew no tardó en romper, sabiendo que pronto, Sam saldría de esa habitación para buscarla a ella.

—¿Existe? —preguntó de nuevo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Sí, existía. Sí lo hacía. Puede que no fuese un hombre, puede que solo fuese un chico de diecisiete años, pero la quería con todo su corazón. Y también era un cobarde como Andrew le había dicho. Un cobarde que había aceptado lo que ella le había gritado aún sabiendo que nada de aquello era verdad. La cadena que Andrew le había puesto en el cuello, pesaba en él como un bloque de hormigón, por todo el dolor que él le había causado. No podía remediar el tener que irse, pero sí podía y necesitaba, pasar juntos todo el tiempo que les quedase. Porque había sido un cobarde y ahora sería un egoísta. Un egoísta que solo deseaba volver a besarla y sentirla junto a él.

—Ve a buscarla, Sam. Regálale tus últimos días en Lima. No te vayas así. El daño será mayor y más difícil de sanar.

El chico respiró profundamente, sabiendo que tendría que luchar de nuevo por su amor, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces. ¿Merecía de verdad la pena? Sí. La merecería toda la vida. Ojalá Kentucky no estuviese tan lejos para poder ofrecerle una relación a distancia.

—No querrá abrirme la puerta.

—Eso ya lo supusimos. Por eso, hemos mandado a Quinn para suavizar un poco el terreno.

Sam rió suavemente, imaginándose la escena.

—No creo que resulte, pero gracias de todos modos.

—¿Ha resultado contigo, no? —preguntó, dejando una mano en su hombro.

—Sí —respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque te queda mucho que aprender, "Pequeño Saltamontes". Si tú fueras el que estuviera escondido debajo de las sábanas, te habría convencido con solo dos frases.

—Lo sé. Sobretodo con tus técnicas. Y pensar que me creí la tontería del contrato.

—Es que... ¿Un contrato? ¿En serio? No entiendo de eso, pero dudo incluso que los haya —dijo, buscando su chaqueta y su cartera.

—Arréglate, vamos. Te llevaré a casa de Mercedes.

—Debería ir al supermercado. Tengo que decirle al Señor Cooper que no podré seguir ayudándole.

—Yo lo haré. No te preocupes. Vamos, apúrate. Y échate un poco de colonia, hueles fatal.

Genial, por segundo día consecutivo, alguien le decía que olía fatal. Afortunadamente, esa no era una de las cosas que Mercedes Jones odiaba de él. Pero aún así, hizo lo que Andrew le pedía. Dejándole también una nota a su madre para que no se preocupase. Cinco minutos y un lavado de cara después, ambos se subían en la furgoneta de Andrew, partiendo rumbo a casa de los Jones.

—Creí que te vengarías de mí cuando supieses del engaño —le confesó Sam por el camino.

—Se me pasó por la cabeza, pero sabes que no me gusta la violencia. Esperaba fallar hoy para que Debbie tuviera que pegarte para hacerte entrar en razón, pero al final no hizo falta. Pobre, le hacía tremenda ilusión quitarte la tontería a base de collejas.

—Con razón te llevó tanto tiempo convencerme. No podías ser así de desastre.

Ambos rieron, buscando en aquella conversación algo que le quitase a Sam la preocupación por lo que ocurriría cuando llegasen allí.

—Espero que lo de robar se haya acabado para ti. Ni siquiera flores, ¿entendido? Y mucho menos ropa interior femenina.

Sam rió, observándole de reojo.

—Era un sujetador.

—Lo que fuese —respondió Andrew, regresando su vista a la carretera.

—A ver, repite conmigo. Demuéstrame que puedes... Sujetador.

Andrew resopló, sabiendo que el chico no se callaría si no lo hacía.

—Sujetador.

—Bragas —dijo Sam.

—Bra-bragas —repitió él, recordándose que era mejor eso que ver a Sam lamentándose por Mercedes.

—Culo.

—Culo. ¿Ya está, no?

—Por supuesto que no... —rió. No estaría, hasta que Andrew explotase avergonzado delante de él—. Tetas.

—Pechos.

—Vale. ¿Tener sexo?

—Hacer el amor – le corrigió, y Sam asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Está ya?

—No. Una última... La prueba de fuego. Si la dices, me callo. A la de tres, venga. Una, dos... "Voy a lamerte entera hasta que grites mi nombre".

—Voy a lam- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni de broma! —chilló, con sus mejillas como tomates.

—Lo sabía. Si es que no se puede ser más inocente, San Andrew.

—Chico, te salvas porque voy conduciendo, sino te pegaba una colleja de mi cosecha, me gustase la violencia o no —le dijo él, notando cómo Sam dejaba de reír y volvía a quedarse callado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Echaré de menos esto... Reírme de ti.

—Oh, vale. Gracias.

—No. Me refiero a... pasar tiempo con todos vosotros. Echaré de menos a Debbie, a Quinn, a Mike, a Puck —No la nombró a ella y Andrew supo que Sam había vuelto a derrumbarse—. A todo el mundo.

—Y nosotros a ti. Aunque para mi Debbie seas un niño grande y desastroso y para mí un grano en el culo.

Sam sonrió, sabiendo que a pesar de lo que el chico le decía, ambos le apreciaban de verdad.

—Gracias por todo, Drew, de verdad —dijo, a la vez que el chico detenía el coche delante del portal de Mercedes.

—No tienes porqué dármelas. Tú lo hiciste por nosotros y nosotros lo hacemos por ti. ¿Qué casa es? ¿Esa o ésta? —preguntó, saliendo ambos del coche.

No le hizo falta responder a la pregunta, pues Quinn Fabray salió en ese momento de la casa, fijándose en ellos.

Sam empezó a caminar hacia ella, alcanzándola a medio camino entra la puerta y el portal exterior.

—Gracias, Quinn —le susurró, besándola en su mejilla, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

—¡Sam! ¿No quieres saber lo que me ha dicho? —le preguntó, asombrada.

Él negó con la cabeza, consciente de que no importaba lo que ella hubiese conseguido, él lucharía una y otra vez por su cariño.

Siguió su camino hacia la puerta principal y llamó al timbre, mientras Quinn se encontraba con Andrew junto a la furgoneta. Desde allí, vieron cómo Mercedes le abría la puerta y se abrazaba a él, para luego besarle con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle el quedarse sin aire.

—Supongo que eso indica que todo ha salido bien —dijo Andrew, sonriente.

—Formamos un gran equipo —dijo ella, chocando sus manos.

—El mejor equipo del mundo. Vamos... Te llevo a casa.

—Sí. Gracias —sonrió Quinn.

Antes de subirse por fin al coche, vieron cómo Mercedes tiraba de él hacia el interior de la casa sin dejar de besarle siquiera. Mientras, el propio Sam levantaba el pie para cerrar la puerta lo más pronto posible.

—Va a lamerla entera hasta que grite su nombre —musitó Andrew, al tiempo que encendía el motor de su furgoneta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —quiso saber Quinn, por encima del ruido de la música que había empezado a sonar.

—Oh, nada, nada —rió, saliendo de allí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

* * *

><p>Sam no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No había podido ni entrar a la casa cuando las manos de Mercedes buscaron sus mejillas rápidamente, inclinándole hacia ella para darle el más apasionado de los besos. Habían tenido que parar para respirar, pero no habían tardado ni dos segundos en atacar sus bocas de nuevo, mientras ella lo llevaba hacia el interior y él cerraba la puerta con el pie derecho.<p>

Sam podía sentir las lágrimas de la chica mojando el rostro de él. Había llorado tanto como lo había hecho él y todavía lo seguía haciendo. La pasión que ella le estaba regalando era lo único que hacía que él no la acompañase en sus lloros. Se moría por sentirla, por acariciarla. Besarla no le bastaba. ¡No le bastaba en absoluto! Pero era un sueño hacerlo y no podía parar. Respirar también debería ser importante para ellos, pero si pudiesen, lo dejarían en un segundo plano.

Sus dedos acariciaban su cintura y los de ella se enredaban en su pelo, estirándose por completo para alcanzar los labios de él. La quería tanto. Se había hecho a la idea de que jamás volvería a besarla y ahora, después de esa tarde, él tendría que volver a convencerse de ello. Calló sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo que no quería perder un solo minuto más recordando todo aquello. Viviría casa uno de los momentos que ella le regalase y los recordaría todos y cada uno de ellos cuando se marchase lejos.

Sus labios dejaron de besarla durante unos segundos, respirando de nuevo, mientras sus manos subían a sus mejillas y se quedaban allí para besarla en la frente, en la nariz y en la boca de nuevo. Besos suaves, besos cortos que la hacían consciente de que él estaba allí, que ese momento era solo de ambos y que podían hacerlo tan hermoso como ellos quisieran.

Mirándola a los ojos, secó una de las lágrimas que resbalaba por su mejilla y susurró un lo siento, sacado de lo más profundo de su corazón. Lo sentía. Sentía el tener que irse. Sentía el no haber sido él quién se lo dijese. El no haber luchado por ella en un primer instante, impidiendo que se marchase llorando con el corazón destrozado. Sentía haberla hecho llorar y no haber podido secar todas sus lágrimas. Lo sentía tanto...

Mercedes negó con la cabeza al escucharle, acariciando su rostro con sus dedos antes de besarle de nuevo.

—Hazme el amor, Sam.

Le pidió, mientras otra lágrima mojaba los dedos del chico.

—Quiero que me ames por última vez.

* * *

><p><em>Chan chan channnn. Tremendo final, ¿eh? Si me queréis tirar tomates o cualquier hortaliza después de leerlo, aquí abajo esta la casillita de los reviews, animaos a dejar uno ^^ Contribuid a llegar a los 100 antes del final, que el fic se lo merece. Mil gracias por leerlo y por acompañarme en este hermoso viaje ^^<em>


	36. Quédate Conmigo

_¡Penúltimo capítulo! Sí, es el penúltimo. El siguiente que publique será ya el final de esta historia. No me voy a extender mucho en esta nota de autor, o al menos lo intentaré. Mil gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review en le capítulo anterior y a lo largo del fic, hemos alcanzado los ciento uno hoy. Muchas gracias de verdad. ¡Sois fantásticos!_

_Gracias a Aplz1999 (Sam es muy malo con Andrew, pero en el fondo lo quiere muchísimo y sabe que él y Debbie serán felices, le encanta hacerle rabiar :) Y no te puedo decir nada, tendrás que leerlo para ver si se va o no xD); Alondra (gracias por leerlo ^^, me alegro de que te gustase!); Maru (madre mía, mi niña, qué review tan grande xD Sé quién es Malvina y qué serie es Casi Ángeles xDD Síii. Pues mi Andrew en realidad no es Andrew Garfield, pero podéis imaginaros a Andrew como más os guste jijiji Y sí, ambos pasaron por lo mismo y entienden lo que es sufrir por amor, pobrecillos :( En cuánto a la última vez... mi boca está sellada, no digo nada. Muchas gracias por leerlo y comentarlo, Maru, tu review ha sido precioso ^^ Besitos!); Giselle (ay, que no quería que lloráseis :( Gracias por leerlo, de verdad!); Beth (¿Miedo? No me extraña la verdad, después de todos los avisos que he ido dejando xD Gracias por leerlo, Beth. Muchos besos!); María Elena (Muchas gracias! :D Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Lo del RileyStreet eso depende de los resultados de la encuesta xD Besitos!); Paola (llegando con su review número 100 justo a tiempo :P jajaja Esta mujer dirá "Sam no debe irse" hasta el fin del mundo xD Y yo seguiré diciendo que no lo sé, hasta cansarme xD Samcedes Forever (me llegó tu review cuando estaba preparando la actualización del capi, me alegro de que no tengas que esperar mucho para leerlo ^^) y gracias al guest, que no dejó nombre, muchas gracias por tu review!_

_Éste capítulo se lo dedico a dos personitas muy grandes, a Noe, que sé que va a tardar mil años en leerlo, pero cuando lo haga, le hará ilusión ver esta dedicatoria, que lo sé yo... Cuando leas el contenido del capi entenderás porqué razón lo hago, además de que ésta es la primera parte de tu regalito de cumple (espero algún día poder hacer la segunda, cuando la inspiración regrese a mí ^^) ¡Feliz cumpleaños tardío, Noe! Y también se lo dedico a mi niña Azu, que es lo más grande que existe, y éste penúltimo cap tenía que llevar una dedicatoria para ella, pues siempre me dice que la hago llorar con el fic xD ¡Qué menos que dedicarle uno de los más angst! xD Un beso enorme, corazón, gracias por estar ahí. Estas dos mujeres a las que le dedico el capi son mis Artie y Mercedes particulares xD Mis niñas de los rps Quartie y SamCeni :3 ¡Me habéis hecho muy feliz con esas bellas historias que hemos creado y estamos creando! Gracias por ese precioso regalo *_*_

_No me extiendo más, ¿veis como digo que no haré la nota de autor larga y pum... se convierte en la Biblia? xD Qué desastre xD Lo dicho, sacad los pañuelos para tenerlos a mano y... ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 36: Quédate conmigo<strong>_

_Ya no hay recuerdos del ayer  
>Sólo las horas en tu piel, amándote<br>Quédate conmigo, no te vayas._

_Perdóname si no supe amarte amor_  
><em>No era mío el corazón<em>  
><em>Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo<em>  
><em>Si no estás no sale el sol,<em>  
><em>Y ahora que te veo marchar<em>  
><em>Sé que no te voy a olvidar...<em>

* * *

><p>La amaría.<p>

Sam Evans la amaría hasta el final de sus días si aquello fuese posible. Ella le había gritado que no volviese a tocarla, que le odiaba y que ojalá nunca en su vida le hubiese conocido, y ahora, le arrastraba hacia las escaleras de la casa mientras le pedía que le hiciese el amor. ¡Dios Santo! La quería y la amaba con todo su corazón, y ella le pedía que le hiciese el amor. ¡Se lo pedía! Cuando él no había deseado otra cosa desde aquella primera vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos aquella tarde de lluvia. Habían pasado meses desde aquello, pero Sam recordaría durante toda su vida, lo feliz que había sido al sentirla y lo hermosa que ella estaba. Aquella había sido su primera vez y ésa sería su última.

Cerró los ojos, al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, muriendo en uno de los dedos de su novia. Y volvió a besarla, dando gracias a Dios de poder tenerla una última vez entre sus brazos.

—Mercy, tu madre... —le recordó entre besos.

—Está trabajando —respondió ella, volviendo a unir sus labios.

—Pero tienes la-

—Ya no —volvió a responder. Ya no lo tenía. El período se le había acabado la noche anterior —. Sam, no hables.

—Pero-

—No hables, Sammy. Sólo quiéreme —susurró, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Te quiero más que a nada, Mercedes Jones —le dijo él, besándola de nuevo.

No podía dejar de hacerlo. Ella era su droga y él no quería desintoxicarse. Jamás querría, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Ella sonrió, sin dejar de llorar, mientras le abrazaba una vez más, susurrando un "Te quiero" muy bajito que él deseó poder oír durante el resto de su vida. Ambos lloraban por todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana y lo que sucedería desde ese momento en adelante. Él se iría, marchándose de su lado. Dejándola sola. A ella, a la mujer que amaba. La que le había hecho feliz cuando todo lo que existía a su alrededor se iba desmoronando poco a poco.

Dándole un último beso, Mercedes volvió a tirar de él hacia el piso de arriba donde su habitación se encontraba y esa vez, Sam Evans no pudo negarse.

Entre besos y caricias, los chicos volvieron a subir esas escaleras que la señora Jones le había prohibido volver a pisar. Le había exigido no volver a entrar en la habitación de su hija, pero Sam no podría cumplir su promesa, no sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que pudiese amarla.

Chocándose con las paredes sin poder evitarlo, consiguieron llegar por fin al cuarto, entrando en él sin perder tiempo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—No tengo-

Quiso decir, siendo silenciado de nuevo por la chica y su lengua traviesa jugando con la suya. Entre besos ardientes, cayeron en la cama. Él encima de ella, enlazando sus manos.

¡Cómo extrañaría sentirla debajo de él! O encima, o pegada a él por completo cuando se despertaban después de hacer el amor. ¡Cómo la echaría de menos!

—Te quiero —susurró de nuevo, besando su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

—Te quiero —dijo también ella, cerrando los ojos, esperando y deseando que ese momento que ambos compartían durase para siempre.

Si tan solo pudiese detener el tiempo, quedarse en aquella cama durante toda su vida. No separarse jamás.

Mercedes volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir en su pecho el peso de una cadena. Sam se había sacado la camiseta y sus manos ya acariciaban su espalda pegándolo a ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al comprobar que era su cadenita del corazón la que Sam llevaba puesta al cuello. Ella se la había devuelto, lastimándole, y él, a pesar de todo lo que ella le había dicho esa mañana, la llevaba puesta. La amaba. Sam la quería y ella le había hecho muchísimo daño. Con cuidado, él volvió a besar sus lágrimas para intentar borrarlas por completo pero éstas seguían saliendo sin darle tregua.

—No llores, Mercy.

Ella sonrió como respuesta. Ojalá pudiera dejar de llorar para no parecer tan estúpida, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. No cuando él mismo llevaba puesta su cadena. Aquella que ella le había prometido que nunca se quitaría. Mordiendo su labio inferior para no susurrarle más _te quieros_, siguió besándole y permitiendo que él la fuese desnudando poco a poco, tratando de hacer eterno aquel momento.

—Eres preciosa —dijo él, cuando había liberado ya sus pechos del sujetador que ella vestía. Su boca no tardó en besarlos y darles cariño, mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en su pelo rubio y se arqueaba para él.

—Sam... —sollozó.

_No quiero que te vayas._

Pensó, mientras él la llevaba al borde del abismo una y otra vez.

_No quiero que te vayas. Por favor, no quiero._

Despacio, y ya desnudos, Sam se puso el preservativo que ella había sacado de su cajón, y le aceptó en su interior, abrazándole con sus piernas y sus brazos, mientras él se impulsaba dentro y fuera de ella.

—Mercy... —jadeaba él, introduciéndose en ella. Cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, y abriéndolos después para observar los de ella.

—Sam, más, por favor. Más deprisa —le pidió, apretando su espalda, esperando no hacerle demasiado daño con sus uñas.

Y él lo hizo. Aumentando la velocidad, la llevó al paraíso una y otra vez. A aquel lugar donde ellos eran felices, donde no había preocupaciones, ni kilómetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Con su nombre en sus labios, Sam también viajó allí, derrumbándose encima de ella, mientras la chica le protegía con sus brazos. Acariciando su hermoso y mojado pelo rubio, lo acunó en su cuerpo, permitiendo que su cabeza descansase sobre sus pechos. Las lágrimas brotaron de él como ríos, mojándola por completa, pero él no se las secó esa vez. No quería levantar sus manos de su cintura. No quería separarse de ella. No quería.

Mercedes deseaba pedirle que no llorase, tal y cómo él se lo había pedido a ella, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo, si ella también había dejado de retener las lágrimas en su interior y éstas le hacían compañía ahora a las de él?

—Te quiero —repitió, peinando su pelo rubio. Le encantaba hacerlo, aunque ahora no lo llevase tan largo como en el verano. Su mejor pasatiempo siempre había sido acariciar los mechones rubios que caían sobre sus hermosos ojos verdes. Esos ojos que tanto amaba.

Sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios, sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus grandes manos, sus fuertes brazos, su pecho, su espalda... ¡Le echaría tanto de menos!

Fue ella quién le sacó el preservativo y lo desechó segundos después, mientras él derramaba lágrimas que no parecían tener un final. Fue ella quién le abrazó después, llenando de besos su rostro. No quería que él se fuese. No quería que se marchase de su vida.

—Te querré siempre —susurró Sam, pegando sus cuerpos una vez más, antes de quedarse dormido.

Ella no le respondió. Besó sus párpados, observando cómo se dormía y los cubrió con las sábanas, abrazándole de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sam volvió a despertarse, ella ya no estaba a su lado. Sus ojos la buscaron por todo su cuarto, pero Mercedes se había ido.<p>

—¿Mercy? —preguntó, levantándose ligeramente para buscar el reloj despertador de la mesilla de noche. ¿Su madre habría llegado ya a casa? ¿Por eso se habría levantado?

El miedo le inundó, y sus manos buscaron el pequeño corazón de la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello, para encontrarse con nada. Ésta ya no colgaba de él. ¿En qué momento la había perdido? Todavía la llevaba cuando le había hecho el amor a Mercedes. La chica había jugado con ella, acariciándola a la vez que acariciaba sus abdominales, o tirado de ella con cuidado para atraerlo hacia sí y besar sus labios.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación, guardándola en su memoria. Aquella cama en la que se habían amado por primera y última vez, aquel armario sobre el que Sam la había retenido para desnudarla tantas veces. Aquella ventana a la que él había tirado piedrecitas creyéndose Romeo y ella su Julieta. Aquella mesita de noche donde ella guardaba todas las cosas de él. Su camiseta del equipo, todos sus regalos.

La mesa donde se encontraban todos y cada uno de los dvds de aquellas películas que no se cansaban de ver: El Capitán América, Thor, Iron Man y cómo no, Avatar.

—Oel Ngati Kameie —susurró, recordando la primera vez que se lo había dicho y aquella última, en la que él había estado a punto de perderla, y había tenido que luchar por ella después de creer que el chico la engañaba con Debbie.

La puerta se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y Mercedes volvió a entrar en su habitación, vestida solamente con su camiseta del equipo de fútbol. Hacía poco tiempo que se habían amado incondicionalmente, y la chica se había propuesto encenderle de nuevo. O era él, quién no podía dejar de volverse loco solo con su presencia.

—Mercy...

Ella se dirigió hacia la cama, arrodillándose en ella y deslizándose hasta alcanzarle. La cadenita brilló en su cuello, provocando que Sam respirase aliviado y la besase suavemente.

—No estabas y no encontraba el corazón —dijo, colocándola encima de sus rodillas a horcajadas, y peinando su pelo negro con sus dedos.

—Lo tienes aquí —rió ella, dejando una mano en su pecho y besándolo fugazmente allí. Éste latía ahora a toda velocidad.

_Dios mío. Su risa._

Pensó Sam, grabándola también en su memoria.

Echaría de menos aquella risa. Su cuerpo, su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, sus hermosos pechos y sus pequeñas piernas. La echaría tanto de menos.

—Mercy...

Ella destapó la cadenita y la dejó sobre la camiseta, acariciando el corazón con sus pequeños dedos.

—Yo la tengo. Siento-

_No._

Pensó él, callándola con otro beso. No quería que ella le dijese que lo sentía. No quería que se retractase de todo lo que le había dicho esa mañana en el pasillo del instituto, con todos como testigos. Quería olvidarse de todo aquello y amarla hasta que ya tuviera que irse

—Gracias —le dijo, abrazándola y dejando un beso en su hombro—. Gracias por darme el mejor regalo.

Mercedes no sabía a qué se refería, pero no necesitó hacerle la pregunta, fue Sam quién disipó sus dudas.

—Tu amor.

La chica trató de sonreír, esperando que las lágrimas no volviesen a ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas... Y a la vez quería permanecer en silencio, solo observando despacio sus rasgos para jamás olvidarse de ellos. El hecho de saber que algún día su mente le olvidase, hizo que un nudo se formase en su corazón. No quería olvidarse de él. No quería. Era su primer amor. El chico que le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor. El único que la había hecho sentirse amada. No quería olvidarle.

_Por favor. No quiero._

Pensó, abrazándose a él, luchando porque en algún momento las lágrimas dejasen de salir al exterior.

—¿Cuándo tenéis que iros? —preguntó, mirándole a los ojos, al romper el abrazo.

—No lo sé —respondió él, triste—. Mi padre solo nos dijo que lo preparásemos todo. Ni siquiera sé qué día nos vamos, Mercy. ¿Y si nos lo dice de un momento a otro y no nos da tiempo a despedirnos? —preguntó, preocupado, rezando para que aquello no ocurriese.

—No sé si sería capaz de verte marchar, Sam.

—Mercy... —Sam quiso protestar.

—Por favor, solo... No me olvides —le dijo, reprendiéndose por ser tan tonta.

—Nunca podría —respondió él, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Yo tengo miedo de hacerlo. No quiero olvidarte, Sam.

—Mercy, tienes que hacerlo. Yo no voy a estar aquí.

—No —lloró ella, abrazándose a su pecho—. Me dijiste que nunca podrías olvidarme. ¡Me lo acabas de decir!

—Porque te quiero demasiado.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó ella apretando los puños con rabia.

—Lo sé —susurró él, besando su frente.

—¿Lo sabes? Sam, te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar.

—Mercy, por favor. Me voy a ir.

—No lo digas más. No. Solo abrázame —le pidió.

—No puedo ofrecerte nada más que momentos, instantes.

—Para mí son suficientes. No dejes de abrazarme, por favor. Quédate conmigo ahora. No te vayas —le suplicó, acariciando sus mejillas, al tiempo que él volvía a besarla. Atrayéndola hacia él y pegándola lo máximo posible para acariciar su espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

En silencio, no tardaron en volver a amarse una vez más, y otra. Porque era cierto lo que él le había dicho, nada tenía para ofrecerle más que momentos efímeros en los que la amase con todo su corazón y Mercedes guardaría todos y cada uno de ellos en el suyo propio.

* * *

><p>Aquella no había sido su última vez.<p>

El chico había seguido visitándola cada tarde, regalándole más de esos momentos que ella le había pedido. Y ella les había visitado a él y a su familia, despidiéndose de sus hermanos pequeños entre lágrimas.

—No quiero despedirme de ti, es demasiado doloroso —le dijo, acurrucada en su pecho, días después.

Solo faltaba un día para las Locales. El sábado llegaría por fin y Mercedes cantaría su primer solo delante de todo aquel público que había ido para verles. Sus padres estaban deseando que llegase el día, aunque eso significara que también llegase el día en el que Sam se marchase de Lima. Mercedes se lo había dicho a ambos y el señor Jones había decidido cancelar la cena con él y con su familia, pues tal y cómo le había dicho a su hija, no tenía ningún sentido celebrarla. Con aquellas palabras, Robert Jones había roto el corazón de su hija aún sin darse cuenta, y su madre la había consolado esa misma noche, diciéndole que todo se arreglaría y que pronto, todo aquello, ya no le haría daño.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

—No entiendo porqué no puedes cantar con nosotros mañana, aún no te has ido y te sabes los pasos y la letra. Jacob Ben Israel es idiota. No lo soporto.

Sam intentó reír al oírla, pero no pudo. No cuando la única razón por la que no podría actuar al día siguiente con ellos, era que él ya estaría muy lejos de allí. Se perdería el solo de Mercedes. Su tan merecido solo.

—¿Sam?

Él acarició su pelo negro, esperando que se relajase de nuevo y volviese a dibujar figuritas en su pecho, pero aquello no sucedió.

—¿Sam? ¿Vendrás a verme?

El chico apretó los puños con fuerza, debajo de las sábanas, y tragó saliva, no queriendo darle una respuesta.

—Sam... —susurró Mercedes, asustada.

—Nos vamos mañana, Mercy.

—No...

Sam la abrazó fuerte, antes de que ella se derrumbase. Pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas la asaltasen y bañasen su cara.

—No quiero despedirme de ti —sollozó la chica, mojando su pecho.

Y él tampoco quería marcharse de Lima. Ni de aquella cama en la que había sido tan feliz.

Mercedes lloró y lloró en completo silencio, escuchando arrullos por parte de él y palabras en 'Navi que la hacían llorar todavía más fuerte. Finalmente, completamente rendida, se durmió en su pecho. Y él la observó durante un tiempo, recordando todas y cada una de sus tardes. Y luego, dándole un suave beso en su pelo, le susurró un "Siempre te querré", separándose de ella y levantándose de la cama para vestirse, dejándole una carta encima de la mesa.

—Gracias por hacerla feliz —oyó decir a la señora Jones, saliendo de la cocina.

_¡Dios Santo!_

¡Le había dado un susto de muerte!

—Señora Jones, yo...

—Ya lo sé, Sam. Sé que no lo habéis cumplido.

—Lo siento mucho. Usted confió en mí y yo-

—Te pedí que no le rompieses el corazón. Eso fue lo que te pedí.

—Pero sí lo hice —se lamentó.

—No. Lo que tú hiciste fue enseñarle lo que era amar. Y siempre te estaré inmensamente agradecida. Ojalá encuentres la felicidad allí, Sam. Te lo mereces.

El chico agachó la cabeza, sin responderle. Su felicidad no estaba en Kentucky, sino en aquella casa. Su felicidad se quedaba allí en Lima, mientras él se alejaba demasiados kilómetros.

—Mañana nos vamos, Señora Jones.

—¿Le has dicho adiós?

—Le he dejado una carta. No quería despedirse.

—Lo comprendo.

—Tengo que irme. Es tarde. Fue un placer conocerla, Señora Jones —dijo él, secando una de sus lágrimas.

—Sé feliz, Sam. Inténtalo, por ella —susurró la señora, besando su mejilla y separándose de él.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, caminando hacia la puerta. Mirando por última vez aquellas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Salió al exterior y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

La señora Jones no tardó en subirlas para ver cómo se encontraba su hija. Cuando llegó arriba, Mercedes permanecía sentada en el borde de su cama, con su rostro escondido entre sus manos y miles de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó, nada más verla llegar.

Su madre asintió, sentándose al lado de ella y abrazándola con cariño.

—¿Por qué tuvo que irse, mamá? ¿Acaso no nos merecíamos ser felices?

—Cariño, todo sucede por una razón. Quizás no era el chico para ti. Quizás tu chico ideal está ahí fuera, esperando que tú le encuentres o que él te encuentre a ti.

—No, mamá. Sam era ese chico —lloró Mercedes, sosteniendo la carta con cariño y recordando cada una de las palabras escritas en ella.

—Se fue, cielo. Tienes que olvidarle.

—Creo que nunca podré, mamá.

—Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Pero muy poca gente comparte su vida con él. Vendrán otros.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, para no contrariarla. No podía decirle que aquellos que viniesen no serían él. Que jamás podrían compararse a él. A Sam Evans. El chico que la había enamorado y la había hecho feliz.

—Descansa un poco, cariño. Mañana tienes que estar despejada para cantar. Te traeré una sopa caliente, ¿quieres?

Su hija asintió, esperando que su madre se marchase para recostarse de nuevo en esa cama que olía a él. Tomando la carta entre sus manos, la leyó una vez más.

_Sé que no quieres que nos despidamos y así será. Pero no puedo evitar escribirte esta carta, aunque escribir nunca haya sido muy fuerte. Sigo teniendo faltas de ortografía, a pesar de todas aquellas clases de gramática que me diste. Quizás sea el hecho de que en la mayoría de aquellas clases, mis manos estaban demasiado ocupadas en otros sitios que no fuesen mis lápices o mis cuadernos. Pero si tienes que culpar a alguien por esas faltas, culpa a mis ojos, porque solo podía mirarte en todas aquellas clases. Culpa a mis oídos, porque solo podía escuchar tu voz. Y cúlpame a mí, por quererte demasiado y no poder olvidarte. Echaré de menos tu risa escandalosa y tu preciosa sonrisa. Tus labios... Deseo tanto volverte a besar. Tu pelo, tus orejas. ¿Te dije alguna vez que me encantan? ¿No? Me encanta acariciarlas y colocar tu pelo detrás de ellas. Son tan pequeñas. En mis manos son tan diminutas, Mercy. Odiaré mis manos a partir de ahora, porque ya no te tendrán. Las odiaré por no poder abrazarte, por no poder entrelazar nuestros dedos una vez más. Tu voz, Mercy. No me culpes por llamarte para poder oír tu contestador, solo... No lo descuelgues. Haz eso por mí. ¿Lo harás? Te quiero y no dejaré de hacerlo. No puedo olvidarte, pero necesito que tú sí lo hagas, por favor. Deja todo atrás y brilla. Brilla como solo tú sabes. Y sé feliz, Mercy, porque eso es lo único que yo necesito._

_Te querré siempre_

_Sam._

—No me pidas que te olvide, porque sabes que nunca podría —dijo, a una habitación vacía—. Me hice la dormida, porque no quería decirte adiós y no deseo otra cosa que poder besarte de nuevo aún sabiendo que jamás podré volver a hacerlo. Siempre te querré, Sam —susurró, guardando la carta debajo de la almohada, y cerrando los ojos para poder dormir. Él quería que brillase en las Locales y Mercedes cumpliría su deseo aunque él no estuviese allí para verla—. Brillaré por ti —dijo, antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>—Sam se va mañana, Artie. Acaba de venir a despedirse a mi casa —fue lo único que dijo Quinn Fabray nada más entrar en casa de los Abrams.<p>

—Quinn...

La chica volvió a asaltar su regazo, como hacía cada vez que se echaba a llorar, o cada vez que la emoción la embargaba. Y él no podía negarse a que se sentase sobre sus piernas, porque era lo que más deseaba, cada vez que la veía llorar. Deseaba que se sentase en él para tenerla cerca y poder abrazarla, mientras le susurraba al oído que todo aquello pasaría.

—Prométeme que tú nunca te irás, Artie. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola.

—Quinn, yo... —quiso responder, llevándola hacia su habitación para que su padre no les escuchase todo lo que estaban hablando. Su madre se había llevado a Lucy al parque y ambas no tardarían en volver.

—Llévame contigo.

—Te estoy llevando conmigo, Quinn —rió él, dirigiéndoles hacia su cuarto.

—Si te vas, Artie. Si te vas de Lima, llévame contigo.

No. Quinn Fabray no podía haberle dicho aquello. Estaba soñando. Artie Abrams estaba soñando y pronto se despertaría de aquel hermoso sueño. En cuánto ella se levantase de su regazo, él volvería a la realidad. Solo que ella no pensaba levantarse de allí, y tampoco pensaba dejar de abrazarle. Había llorado demasiado viendo cómo Sam se alejaba de su casa y no quería que aquello volviera a sucederle.

Con cuidado, Artie borró cada una de sus lágrimas, antes de que ella escondiese su cabeza en su cuello.

—Te quiero —susurró, sin darse cuenta de las palabras que acababa de soltar por su boca. ¡Le había dicho te quiero! ¡Se había vuelto completamente loco! Sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas que el calor que desprendían debía llegarle a ella, pues lo siguiente que ella hizo fue levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos.

—Te quiero —dijo ella, sin dejar de fijarse en el azul tan hermoso que aquellos ojos tenían.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó nervioso.

—¿Me quieres tú? —preguntó ella también, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

Ambos se besaron, sin responderse, felices de habérselo confesado por fin.

—No me dejes sola —le pidió.

—Jamás podría. Sobretodo si te sientas encima de mí.

—Lo siento —Quinn enrojeció como nunca antes, creyéndose una tonta—. Me levantaré y-

—No. Ni se te ocurra —la detuvo—. Tengo una chica preciosa sentada en mis rodillas. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad.

Quinn frunció el ceño, durante unos segundos.

—De hecho, no tengo una chica preciosa sentada en mis rodillas. Tengo a una chica preciosa e increíble sentada en mis rodillas y me quiere. No sé qué he hecho para tener esa suerte, pero me quiere. O eso es lo que me ha dicho.

—Y es cierto —rió ella.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué eres preciosa e increíble?

—¡Que te quiero, Artie Abrams! Aunque lo primero también —le dijo, besándole de nuevo, a la vez que las gafas de él se deslizaban traviesas y chocaban con sus narices.

—Siento que Sam se haya ido. Al final el plan de Debbie no dio resultado.

—Solo a medias. Tú tenías razón, él se marcharía igualmente.

—No. Vosotros teníais razón. Si yo fuese Sam, también lucharía por pasar mis últimos momentos con la chica de la que estuviese enamorado.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, esperando que aquello nunca sucediese y ellos jamás tuviesen que separarse.

—Mercedes nos necesitará mañana.

—Sí. Tenemos que llamar a los demás. Todos tenemos que apoyarla —respondió Artie—. Todo va a salir bien, Quinn.

—Sí. Todo va a salir bien —dijo ella, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del chico de nuevo. Su lugar favorito en el mundo.

* * *

><p>—Te juro que como te olvides de mí, te mataré. Iré a Kentucky y te asfixiaré con la almohada —le oyó decir a Debbie, mientras esta le abrazaba por enésima vez.<p>

—Hey, no podría. Eres demasiado pesada para olvidarte.

Andrew rió por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su novia.

—Lo digo en serio, Sam. No te olvides de nosotros. Ven cuando quieras, siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas de nuestra casa —la chica volvió a hablar, secándose las lágrimas para no mojar la camiseta que vestía el chico—. No puedo creer que vayas a perderte mi boda.

—Ojalá pueda venir, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

—Lo sabemos —respondió Andrew, acercándose para darle un abrazo.

—Cuida de ella, ¿vale? No la hagas llorar de nuevo —le pidió en el abrazo—. O volveré y esta vez, sí que te la robaré.

Debbie rió, observándoles. Y no pudo evitar llorar con más fuerza al ver que aquella amistad que recién empezaba entre los dos chicos, se rompería por la distancia.

—Inténtalo —le retó Andrew, divertido, abrazándole aún más fuerte.

Ambos rieron, palmeando sus espaldas y separándose por fin.

—Cuidad de Mercedes, por favor. Necesito que alguien esté con ella.

—Lo haremos, Sam. Ni nosotros, ni Quinn la dejaremos sola.

—Gracias, de verdad.

—Quinn nos dijo que mañana son las Locales.

Sam asintió, despacio, y Debbie se acercó a él, para darle apoyo.

—Estaremos allí para verla cantar y lo hará genial.

—Brillará —dijo Sam, tratando de sonreír.

—Lo hará, Sam. Puedes estar seguro de ello —le dijo Andrew, acercándose también a ellos.

—Tengo que irme.

—Sí —respondió la pareja a la vez.

—Gracias por todo de nuevo.

—Gracias a ti por lo que hiciste por nosotros —dijo Debbie, buscando la mano de su novio—. Llámame de vez en cuando, ¿vale? No hagas que yo sea la que la que lo haga todo el tiempo.

—Está bien —sonrió, viendo sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Por qué él no podía tener aquello con Mercedes? ¿Es que acaso él no merecía ser feliz?

Negando con la cabeza, se giró, caminando hacia la puerta, esperando a que Debbie la abriese.

—Mucha suerte, Sam.

—Mucha suerte, chicos —dijo él, saliendo ya por fin al exterior y saludándoles con la mano por última vez desde el portal.

—No funcionó —dijo Debbie, después de cerrar la puerta.

—Al menos lo intentaste, cariño.

—Deseaba tanto que se quedase...

—Lo sé —El chico la abrazó, acariciando su pelo rojo con suavidad—. Yo también deseaba que se quedase. Quizás algún día, Dios nos lo regale de nuevo, Debbie. Como lo hizo una vez. Nos lo regaló para unirnos.

—Sam Evans fue nuestro regalo —susurró ella, junto a su pecho.

Un regalo de Dios que les había unido. Un regalo de Dios que le había enseñado a Mercedes lo que era el amor. Si rezaba lo suficiente, quizás Debbie pudiese conseguir que aquel regalo que Dios les había hecho, regresase a sus vidas.

Aferrada a Andrew, Debbie Cooper lloró y rezó hasta que él la levantó en el aire y la recostó en su cama, quedándose dormida. Velándole el sueño hasta que sus propios ojos sucumbieron también y se cerraron cansados.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Dios, ¡Qué se ha ido de verdad! ¿Qué pasará ahora? <em>

_Si queréis matarme y esas cosillas, animaos a dejarme un review, ya sabéis que los acepto genial xD Ahora, en serio, muchas gracias, de verdad, gracias por acompañarme y por no odiarme por tanto drama xD ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme!_

_Syl_

_Recordad que el siguiente será ya el último ^^_


	37. Mientras estés ahí

_¡Último capítulo! Ha llegado la hora de cerrar por fin esta etapa y dejarles ser felices a estos niños que se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo. Pobrecillos, demasiado angst que vivieron. Hoy, 23 de diciembre de 2012, un año y cinco meses después de la publicación del primer capítulo, se acaba este fic. Mi primer fic, el primero que me animé a escribir y curiosamente el más largo de todos y el que casi pensaba no llegar a terminar. Es lo que pasa cuando miles de ideas llegan a tu mente y tú quieres escribirlas todas xD El pobre quedó relegado y tuvo que esperar que acabase todas las demás historias para dedicarle tiempo. Pero su tiempo llegó y con él, su final. El final de los Samcedes, los Quartie y los Andebbie. Gracias a todos aquellos que empezaron este viaje conmigo y lo continuaron a mi lado. Gracias, mil gracias. __A Mine, Paola, Luna, Azu, Noe, Laura, Ale,Andrea, Savri,Maru,Beth,Rosa Elena, María Elena, Catita. __Para todas ellas, un abrazo y un beso enorme. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a conseguirlo. No olvidaré esto nunca. _

_Gracias a los que habéis conseguido que este fic haya llegado a los 107 reviews, muchas gracias de verdad, sobretodo por no lanzarme kiwis y eso xD. Gracias a Maru (Ámame mujer, no me odies xD Me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad, aunque te hayas pasado todo el capi llorando u.u Menos mal que era de angst porque sino ya estaría yo preocupada xD Voy a echar de menos tus reviews cuando se acabe el fic :( Eran perfectos! Mil besos, Maru); Giselle (Yo siempre escribo finales felices :D Bueno, no, no siempre xD Pero estos se lo merecen ;) Gracias por leerlas Giselle ^^); Catita (Juro que no te quiero matar, lo prometo xD Yo también quedo con una sensación rara cuando una historia termina, supongo que es porque no quiero que acabe aunque sé que ya no hay más nada que contar jeje ¡Si el destino los quiere juntos, lo conseguirán! Cariños y besos, Catita ^.^); Samcedes Forever (Claro que no puede, pero pobrecillo no tiene otra opción. Espero que te guste el último capítulo, ya me dices. Mil gracias! Besos!); Noe (sdhfasdhfshfdas pedazo de review te has marcado! Le faltaban maripositas y corazoncillos jajaja Aquí te va ya el último, a ver qué piensas de él ^^ Y no me des las gracias, porque sino esto será como un círculo vicioso y estaremos dándonos las gracias hasta la eternidad lol. Un beso enorme, Noe! :D); María Elena (Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ Y gracias por el cumplido! Un beso enorme, María Elena!)_

_Sobre la publicación del fic RileyStreet, al parecer solo han dicho que sí ocho personas y la condición era que dijesen que sí diez, así que... si los reviews de este capi final de As Long pasan de los 10 reviews publico el RileyStreet. xD ¿Es chantaje, verdad? Soy mala, lo sé. _

_Antes de que se me olvide, las canciones de las Locales de As Long ya han sido interpretadas en Glee, si bien la grupal la puse por que me gustaba cómo les había quedado, el solo estaba decidido que fuera ese antes de que otra persona lo cantase en Glee (obviamente, no diré quién para no spoilear), concretamente, el solo que canta Mercedes lo tenía decidido desde el año pasado, fijaos lo que es dejar un fic a un lado, las ideas originales ahora parecen copias xD Ah, y la carta que Sam escribe a Mercy, sí tenía faltas de ortografía, pero en el fic no se ven porque soy una beteadora compulsiva y falta que veo, falta de ortografía que hago desaparecer xD Creo que no se me olvida nada más. Disfrutad de la lectura y... ¡hasta que nos volvamos a ver!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 37: Mientras estés ahí<strong>_

En completo silencio, Sam dejó la habitación del motel en el que había vivido con su familia aquellos últimos meses y llevó las pocas cosas que le quedaban por recoger al maletero del coche de sus padres. Se había prometido a sí mismo no derramar ni una sola lágrima, pero cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía mucho más difícil cumplirlo. Se había despedido de todos sus amigos, sin olvidarse de ninguno de ellos. Y cada uno, le habían prometido que cuidarían de Mercedes. Necesitaba que no la dejasen sola. Necesitaba que al menos uno de ellos permaneciese a su lado en los momentos más difíciles. Ella iba a necesitarles y Sam esperaba que sus amigos le diesen el cariño que él jamás podría darle. Al menos, hasta que un nuevo amor llegase a su vida. Solo de pensar en ello, su corazón se contraía, recordándole que ella debía olvidarle y seguir adelante. Se lo había escrito en aquella carta, a pesar de saber que ella nunca le obedecería. No la culpaba, pues él tampoco sería capaz de olvidarla, no mientras su corazón siguiese latiendo fuertemente por ella. No mientras ella siguiese apareciendo en sus sueños todas las noches, despidiéndose de él una y otra vez. Porque ella no había querido hacerlo, pero él lo había soñado todas aquellas noches, levantándose con lágrimas en los ojos al comprender que nunca más podría ver su hermosa sonrisa.

—Niños, tenemos que irnos —Sandra Evans llamó a sus pequeños para que no tardasen en subirse al coche. En pocos minutos, se irían de Lima, dispuestos a empezar una nueva vida.

—Mamá —exclamaron los niños, corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Lo tenéis todo? Stacy... guarda el osito en el maletero, vamos cariño.

—No. Quiero que venga conmigo.

—Stacy, haz lo que dice mamá —le pidió su hermano mayor, rompiendo su silencio.

—Es un regalo de Mercy —le susurró la niña al chico, callando al ver que se la había nombrado.

—Ya lo sé, Stace —le respondió él, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Mamá, deja que lo lleve con ella en el coche —le pidió, cuando la señora salió de nuevo de la habitación del motel con la última caja de cosas.

—Está bien, está bien.

—¿Estáis listos? —les preguntó el señor Evans, cerrando el maletero.

Todos, excepto Sam, asintieron subiéndose ya al coche. El silencio había vuelto a él. El silencio era la única forma que tenía para no derrumbarse. Para no flaquear delante de sus padres. El silencio había sido, durante esa semana, su mejor amigo. Un silencio solo roto, segundos atrás, para pedirle a su madre que su hermana llevase su osito con ella. El osito de peluche que le había regalado su novia.

_No. Ya no lo es. No la llames así._

Ni siquiera habían roto. Ni un adiós, ni una despedida. Sólo un "trata de ser feliz" escrito en una carta con faltas de ortografía. En su corazón, seguía siendo de él y Sam de ella. En su corazón, él no podía dejar de llamarla Mercy. En su roto corazón, Mercedes Jones sería su novia para siempre. Su primer amor. El verdadero.

En el asiento trasero del coche de sus padres, Stacy se inclinaba sobre él, recostando su cabeza en su brazo, mientras que los de ella, abrazaban al pequeño osito. Aquel osito era todo lo que le quedaba de ella. Aquel osito y las fotos que guardaba en una de las cajas que se acumulaban en el maletero. Fotos en las que ellos salían riendo, bailando, sonriendo. Fotos que intentaría no volver a ver en mucho tiempo, aún sabiendo que no lo conseguiría. ¿Qué haría Mercedes con sus otras cosas? Su camiseta del número seis... ¿La escondería también para no volver a verla? ¿O se la pondría para dormir como había hecho aquellos días en los que habían compartido sus últimos momentos juntos? Se veía tan hermosa con ella puesta... Y sin ella. Señor, era preciosa. Y él no volvería a verla jamás. No volvería a acariciar sus orejas ni a jugar con sus labios. No volvería a hacerla reír ni a recibir manotazos en su hombro por todas las estupideces que se le ocurrían todo el tiempo. No volvería a abrazarla. Ni a hacerle el amor. Ni a compartir la ducha con ella como lo habían hecho el jueves. No volvería a oírla cantar jamás. Joder, no podría oírla cantar el solo de las locales. Su tan merecido solo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no advirtió cómo el coche se detenía, tiempo después, aquella mañana.

Sus padres habían parado para comer, pero a pesar de lo mucho que su madre le había rogado para que comiese, Sam no lo había hecho. No había podido comer, no cuando su hermana no había hecho más que abrazar aquel osito de peluche una y otra vez. ¡Lo llevaba a todas partes! Y él no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera el ser también un osito de peluche sin sentimientos, para no derrumbarse delante de su familia.

En completo silencio había vuelto al coche y en completo silencio habían proseguido con su viaje.

Intentó por todos los medios dejar de pensar en ella. Dios sabe que sí lo intentó, pero su amor era mucho más grande, y su estúpido corazón se encargaba de recordarla todo el tiempo. Cuando en la radio empezó a sonar I will always love you de la gran Whitney, fue cuando Sam, por fin, permitió que las primeras lágrimas cayesen delante de su familia. Había luchado tanto por retenerlas. Pero, ellas le habían desafiado, mientras escuchaba cómo Whitney cantaba la canción.

_Te querré siempre, Mercy._

Pensó, cerrando los ojos, tratando de no hacer ni un ruido que despertase a sus hermanos provocando que sus padres le descubriesen llorando. Pero fue Stacy quién se dio cuenta de ello, abrazándose a él cómo lo había hecho tantas veces y susurrando un "No llores, Sammy" tan sincero, que el chico abrió los ojos para corresponderle en el abrazo y dejar un beso en su pelo. El osito de peluche también estaba allí, entre ellos. El osito que ella le había regalado.

_Mercy._

Más de una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, permitiéndose llorar hasta que éstas se terminasen. Ya no le importaba que sus padres le descubriesen. Había fallado al esconderse y ahora, la señora Evans les miraba, abrazados, mientras el pequeño Stevie dormía.

—Dwight —susurró, llamando su atención.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

Ella trató de sonreírle, sin conseguirlo.

—Supongo que... al menos lo intentamos —le dijo él, deteniendo el coche a un lado de la carretera.

Su mujer le abrazó en cuánto pisó el freno del coche. Ella también había empezado a llorar como su hijo y sabía que aquellas lágrimas que habían tardado tanto en salir, no se acabarían fácilmente.

—¿Dónde dijiste que era la competición, cariño? —le preguntó ella, entre sollozos.

Sam no podía creérselo. Sus padres le estaban dando la oportunidad de verla por última vez. ¡Le estaban permitiendo ir a verla cantar! Entre lágrimas, el chico le dio las indicaciones para llegar allí, y su padre volvió a arrancar el coche, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

—Llama a casa de Debbie y dile que aceptamos su propuesta, si aún sigue en pie —le dijo el señor Evans a su mujer, ante un asombrado Sam.

No tenía idea de a qué propuesta se referían, lo único que sabía era que Debbie no estaba en casa en ese preciso momento.

—Papá, Debbie también ha ido a ver a Mercy.

El hecho de nombrarla a ella y no a todos los compañeros de New Directions, les confirmó que todo lo que Debbie Cooper les había dicho, era cierto. Su hijo se había enamorado y no quería marcharse de allí. Lo habían hablado durante tanto tiempo... No habían dejado de pensar qué hacer ante la propuesta de la chica. En el fondo de sus corazones, sus padres esperaban que aquel cariño que ambos se tenían, quedase en el pasado, pero el chico les había mostrado con su silencio que aquel cariño que él sentía por ella, era mucho más que eso. Era amor. Un amor que le hacía feliz y desdichado al mismo tiempo.

—Llámala entonces al teléfono móvil, cariño. Dile que en cuánto se acabe el recital, cambiaremos las maletas de coche —propuso Dwight Evans.

—¿Las maletas? Papá, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó, un confuso Sam.

Su madre tomó valor y se giró hacia atrás para observar la reacción de su hijo.

—Cielo, no vendrás con nosotros a Kentucky. Debbie nos pidió que te dejásemos quedarte en su casa tu último año de instituto. Tendrás que ayudarles, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos cuidarán de ti, ahora.

—Mamá... —Sam lloró emocionado, arrancándole nuevas lágrimas a su madre—. Mamá, no llores. Si lo haces, no me quedaré.

—No, no cariño. Es solo que... me pone muy triste pensar en no ver tu cara todos los días —se sinceró la mujer, mientras su hija se abrazaba a su hermano mayor sin querer soltarse.

—Hijo, ¿por qué no nos dijiste lo que ella significaba para ti? —le preguntó su padre, dejando el volante y acariciando durante un segundo la mano de su mujer.

—No tenía sentido, papá. Me iba a ir. No tenía sentido pediros que nos quedásemos.

—Nosotros no podemos, cielo. Pero tú... —Su madre volvió a guardar silencio, intentando dejar de llorar por sus hijos pequeños. Afortunadamente, solo Stacy permanecía despierta abrazada a Sam. Stevie dormía como un lirón al otro lado de su hermana.

—Vendrás a vernos los fines de semana, ¿de acuerdo? —Le oyó decir a Dwight Evans.

—Sí, papá.

—Excepto cuando tengas exámenes. En ese caso, te quedarás estudiando y sólo estudiando. Nada de distracciones. No quiero arrepentirme de haberte dejado quedarte en Lima.

—Te lo prometo, papá —contestó Sam, asegurándole que así sería.

—Y antes de irnos, queremos hablar con sus padres. ¿Irán al concierto, no?

—Sí, claro. No se lo perderían por nada del mundo —respondió, nervioso.

—Bien —dijo Dwight, guardando silencio de nuevo.

Él no podría vigilar a su hijo, pero esperaba que Dan Cooper y el señor Jones se encargasen de hacerlo. A su lado, su mujer lloraba en silencio, al tener que separarse de su hijo, mientras el chico trataba de no sonreír como un tonto, por respeto a su familia. Les quería. Era imposible amarles más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero aquel gesto... Aquella muestra de cariño que sus padres le habían regalado, nunca podría olvidarla. Le dejaban quedarse en Lima para estar con ella, para vivir su último año de instituto. Y Debbie se lo había pedido. ¿Por qué razón no se lo había dicho cuando se había despedido de ella? ¿Dan Cooper lo sabría? Tampoco le había dicho nada la tarde en la que había ido a despedirse de él al supermercado. Había hecho tanto por él, y todavía seguía haciéndolo. Compartiría casa con ellos y con Andrew, que al parecer, se pasaba casi todo el día allí. Había sido Sam quién le había devuelto la felicidad a Debbie Cooper, ayudándole a abrirle los ojos a Andrew, y había sido ella quién había hecho lo mismo, pidiéndole a sus padres que le dejasen quedarse con ella. La deuda entre ellos estaba saldada, pero Sam sabía que ella seguiría ayudándole a pesar de todo. Su Debbie... Jamás podría agradecerle todo aquello. Ahora iría a su boda, y seguramente, la chica le insistiría en que aceptara ser el padrino de uno de sus hijos. Sam rió solo de pensarlo, imaginándose junto a Mercy en la boda de Andrew y Debbie. Podría ir con ella. Podría amarla durante toda su vida, porque ahora que no se marcharía de Lima, pensaba seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. No pensaba volver a despedirse de ella. Seguramente, se habría vuelto completamente loco, pero él también quería lo que Debbie y Andrew tenían. Él también quería casarse con Mercedes y tener hijos con ella. Aunque eso sería dentro de muchísimos años, cuando ella hubiese triunfado y él... Francamente, no sabía qué sería de él, solo el hecho de que aquel futuro que pronto llegaría, lo pasaría con ella.

Durante un segundo, pensó en enviarle un mensaje para decirle que iba para allá, pero rechazó la idea. Quería darle una sorpresa. Quería que ella le viese llegar. Quería poder verla brillar como él le había pedido que lo hiciese.

Pero cuando llegaron, el recital ya había empezado y los primeros grupos ya habían pasado por el escenario. Su familia al completo se sentó en los últimos bancos que habían quedado libres, y él se levantó, segundos después, diciéndoles que quería intentar llegar a los camerinos. Le había mandado un mensaje a Mike, pero éste no le había respondido todavía.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, buscando la puerta de emergencia que le llevaría a la parte de atrás, pero no llegó a cruzarla. Las luces del escenario se apagaron, dándoles a entender que una nueva actuación comenzaría, y el telón se abrió para mostrarla a ella.

_Mercy._

Estaba preciosa. Con un vestido negro y lazos rojos adornándolo, con su pelo suelto cayéndole sobre ambos lados y la cadenita del corazón en su cuello.

_La cadenita._

Como un tonto, se quedó clavado en el suelo, viéndola cantar. Como un tonto empezó a llorar al oírla. "I have nothing" de Whitney. Esa era la canción que habían escogido ella y el señor Schue como solo para las locales.

Estaba brillando, como solo ella podía hacer. Estaba brillando y dejándoles a todos asombrados. Era su momento. Había tenido que esperar tres años para ello, pero había valido la pena la espera, porque ella les llevaría a la victoria.

Sus ojos buscaron a los señores Jones entre el público, en la zona reservada para New Directions. Allí estaban ellos, tan emocionados como él al oírla. Y las demás familias de los componentes. Los padres de Artie, la madre de Quinn, Andrew, Debbie. Incluso el señor Cooper había venido a ver la actuación de los chicos.

Todos estaban allí para verles, todos ellos. Y él también lo estaba. Él también había conseguido llegar a tiempo para verla cantar.

_Gracias, Dios._

_You see through, right to the heart of me_

_You break down my walls with the strength of your love _

_I never knew love like I've known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_Your love I'll remember, forever_

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing..._

_Well, don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me no..._

_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you_

La canción había acabado, pero ella no se había marchado del escenario. Se había quedado quieta, mirándole, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Le había visto y una sonrisa era su respuesta a aquello.

—Mercy —susurró, sabiendo que no le oiría.

El aplauso que salió de él, fue el más grande que había brindado alguna vez en toda su vida. Un aplauso que se sumó a los demás, y que no dejó de oírse en todo el auditorio hasta que ella, acariciando el corazón de su cadenita, salió corriendo de allí para unirse a los demás en los camerinos de nuevo.

Sam reaccionó finalmente, corriendo hasta la puerta para conseguir alcanzarla. En el pasillo, él gritó su nombre y ella se paró, girándose despacio. Demasiado despacio para él, que se había quedado parado de nuevo.

—Sam... —Las lágrimas habían vuelto de nuevo a ella, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Es un sueño?

—Brillaste, Mercy —dijo él, caminando hacia ella para abrazarla.

No. No era un sueño. Le estaba abrazando. Él estaba allí con ella. Estaba mojando su jersey como lo había hecho aquellos últimos días y él la protegía con sus brazos.

—Como una bombilla —dijo, abrazándola todavía más fuerte, dejando un beso en su pelo.

—Tonto —rió, pegándole en el pecho, no muy fuerte, y abrazándole de nuevo.

_Por favor, que este momento no se acabe nunca. No quiero perderle de nuevo._

—Viniste a verme —sollozó, sin creérselo todavía. Había ido a verla cantar. Había estado allí con ella.

—Mi dulce bombilla —dijo, levantándole el rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos. Deseaba tanto besarla... Pero no lo haría a no ser que ella se lo permitiese. Con uno de sus dedos, borró otra de sus lágrimas, inclinándose para pedírselo. Pero fue ella quién se impulsó para besarle finalmente. Regalándole un beso suave, que lo fue todo para él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Sam? —Preguntó con miedo—. ¿Cuánto hasta que te vayas?

Nuevas lágrimas volvieron a mojar su cuello, traviesas, mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad.

—No me voy a ir, Mercy. Me quedo en Lima.

—¿No os vais? —Mercedes sintió cómo su corazón se llenaba de esperanza. Una esperanza que había permanecido escondida todo aquel tiempo.

—Ellos sí. Yo... yo viviré con Debbie.

—Por favor, no me ilusiones. Dime que es verdad, que esto no es un sueño —le rogó.

No podía soportar volver a perderle, no después de saber que aquello podría ser posible.

—No es mentira, Mercy. No lo es. Voy a quedarme, y tendrás que aguantarme. Y también tus padres.

Mercedes rió feliz al oírle, secándose sus propias lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte de un momento a otro? Sam no se había ido y la había podido oír cantar.

—Mis padres quieren hablar con ellos antes de irse —dijo, con miedo.

—¿Es verdad todo lo que me dices? Por favor, yo-

Sam la calló de nuevo, esta vez con un apasionado beso. Uno que la hizo despertarse de aquel sueño y ver la realidad. Él estaba allí con ella, lo estaría todo el tiempo que ella se lo permitiese, y no la dejaría sola. Separando sus bocas, el chico la elevó en el aire y le dio una vuelta, feliz de poder volver a oír su risa escandalosa.

—¡Sam Evans, bájame! ¡Peso demasiado!

—Ya estamos otra vez... —rió él, dejándola en el suelo y volviéndola a besar. Acariciando luego la cadenita del corazón que colgaba de su cuello—. Te quiero. Gracias por llevarla puesta hoy. Pensé que-

—Te necesitaba aquí conmigo —dijo ella, sosteniendo el corazón entre sus dedos—. Y ella eres tú. Sé que te prometí llevarla siempre y aquel día no lo cumplí, pero ahora...

—Ahora estaré siempre contigo. Yo soy el que abrazará tu cuello.

—¿No tendría que ser al revés? —le preguntó ella, divertida, estirando sus brazos para rodearle el cuello tal y cómo le había dicho.

—Si quieres hacerlo, yo no me voy a oponer —rió él, acariciando una de sus manos y soltándola de su cuello para besarla en la palma.

Mercedes rió, por las cosquillas que sus labios hacían en su mano, y volvió a besarle suavemente, susurrándole un te quiero que lo llenó de amor.

Él había creído que jamás la oiría decirle aquellas palabras, pero lo había hecho de nuevo y ahora podría asegurar que no había en el mundo, nadie más feliz que él.

—¿Mercy? ¿Dónde estás? Por Dios, te hemos buscado por todos lados... ¡Sam! ¡Dios mío! Has venido a vernos —chilló Quinn, haciendo a un lado a su amiga, para echarse a los brazos del rubio. En otro tiempo, Mercedes probablemente se hubiera muerto de celos ante aquel gesto, pero no ahora que era consciente del amor que Sam sentía por ella y lo feliz que Artie hacía a su mejor amiga.

—Vino para quedarse Quinn. Sam no se va de Lima —le dijo Mercedes, observando feliz el abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Mike al llegar—. ¡Tío! —chilló, abrazándose también a él.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Sam, palmeando su espalda—. ¿No recibiste mi mensaje?

—No tengo el teléfono aquí —respondió.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar, abrazándole a él y los unos a los otros.

—El plan de Debbie funcionó —le dijo Artie a Quinn.

—Porque era el mejor plan del mundo —respondió ella, emocionada, sentándose en su regazo, olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo y que todos ellos les estaban mirando.

Artie también se había olvidado de todo, mientras le daba vueltas en la silla como hacía siempre.

—Chicos... Queda poco para volver a subirse al escenario —les dijo el señor Schue, encontrándoles por fin. Clavando sus ojos en Quinn y Artie.

_¿En qué momento...?_

—Señor Schue, usted siempre enterándose el último de las cosas —habló Santana.

—No sabía que Quinn y Artie...

Los chicos se detuvieron, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

—Lo dicho, Señor Schue, usted siempre el último.

—¿El último? —preguntó Quinn, levantándose ya y colocándose bien el vestido.

—Vamos, Lucy... Todos lo sabíamos. Disimuláis peor que Aretha y Boca Trucha.

—Te dije que no volvieses a llamarle así, J. Lo —habló Mercedes, descubriéndose entre el resto de componentes de New Directions y trayendo a Sam hacia el frente también.

—¿Sam? No sabía que venías a vernos. Creí que estarías ya de viaje a Kentucky —oyeron decir al profesor.

—Y lo estaba, Señor Schue. Pero no podía irme —reconoció, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novia—. Mi felicidad estaba aquí.

Todos hicieron un "ohhhh" que se desvaneció rápidamente en el aire.

—¡Boca Trucha! —habló Jacob Ben Israel, apareciendo en el pasillo. Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, cansados de aguantarle.

Sam se adelantó para pegarle sin remordimientos, pero el profesor se lo impidió.

—Señor Schue...

—Sam, no quiero que mi componente número doce sea descalificado por pegarle a un suplente, antes siquiera de haber podido cantar.

—¿Israel pegándole a Sam? ¿En qué universo alternativo? —preguntó Puck, haciendo crujir sus dedos.

—Eso me pregunto yo —dijo Finn.

—Me refería a Sam, chicos.

—¿Quiere que Sam cante? —preguntó Quinn.

—¿Quieres cantar? —se giró hacia él, su profesor.

—Me encantaría, Señor Schue —respondió él, sonriéndole a su novia.

—¡Genial! Tenemos poco tiempo. Jacob vete quitando los pantalones.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni de broma! —Gritó, mientras se veía arrastrado por Puck, Mike y Finn hacia los camerinos—. ¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme ahora mismo!

Los chicos se lo llevaron a los camerinos, pero la ropa de Jacob no era de la misma talla de Sam, así que todos los chicos de New Directions pasaron los últimos minutos probándose los pantalones de los demás, para lograr que el vestuario les quedase a todos lo mejor posible.

—¿Se me ven los calcetines? —preguntó Blaine, notando lo pequeños que le venían los pantalones.

—Sí. Siempre tiene que haber una primera vez para todo —rió Sam.

—¿Estáis listos? —Preguntó el señor Schue, entrando en el camerino—. Ya casi se ha acabado el descanso.

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos.

—Vamos allá, entonces —el profesor volvió a salir, seguido por ellos.

Sin embargo, Puck detuvo a Sam antes de salir por la puerta. Necesitaba hablar con él, aclararle muchas cosas. Cosas que no podían esperar mucho más tiempo.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, tío —le sonrió.

—Yo también —dijo Sam, mostrándole su sonrisa—. ¿Pensabas que iba a ponerte fácil el enamorar a Mercedes?

—Sam, yo... Nunca...

—Lo sé —dijo, girándose para salir.

—No, escucha —le detuvo de nuevo—. Yo nunca me hubiese metido en el medio de vosotros. Créeme, sería una estupidez por mi parte el intentarlo siquiera. Ni contigo lejos habría conseguido que aceptase una cita. Supongo que una vez tuve la oportunidad y la desperdicié. Espero que tú no hagas lo mismo.

—No se me ocurriría —negó con la cabeza.

—Más te vale. Porque si vuelves a hacerla llorar, acabarás igual que Jacob Ben Israel. Y no me importará que seas mi mejor amigo.

—¿Soy tu mejor amigo, Puckerman? —preguntó, divertido.

—Por supuesto que sí. Aunque te hayas pasado al mundo de las flores y las cartitas de amor.

Sam rió, abrazándole, mientras palmeaba su espalda. El hecho de que fuese el propio Puck quién le confesase que aquello jamás sucedería, hizo que respirase aliviado, quitándose un peso de encima. Confiaba en su novia y sabía que mientras él estuviese en su vida, no habría ningún otro chico para ella. Pero todas aquellas noches en las que soñaba que se despedía de ella, a la mañana siguiente, él se levantaba pensando que Puck podría ser el que hiciera que se olvidase de él por completo, y aquello le hacía demasiado daño.

—¿Venís o qué? Tenemos una competición que ganar —les preguntó Blaine, rompiendo el abrazo de sus amigos, y devolviéndoles a la realidad.

—Tío, qué raro te ves con calcetines —dijo Puck, haciéndole reír a Sam.

Y Blaine puso los ojos en blanco, sin responderles, dejando ya los camerinos seguido por los dos chicos.

Los tres ocuparon rápidamente sus lugares al lado de sus parejas, y despacio, subieron, esperando para salir al escenario.

—Es tu momento de brillar —susurró Mercedes, acariciando por última vez su mano antes de alejarse unos pasos.

—Nunca podría hacerlo como tú —respondió él, lanzándole un beso al aire. Un beso que ella secuestró entre sus dedos y se llevó al corazón, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Nada de abrazos —le pidió, recordando aquel abrazo de los Nacionales del año pasado.

—Ni de besos —dijo Rachel, delante de ellos, en el medio de la pareja.

—Chsss. No podéis luchar contra dos hombres enamorados —oyeron decir a Finn, delante de Sam—. ¿Verdad?

Él sonrió, sabiendo que nada de lo que ellas dijesen, impediría que corriese de un lado al otro del escenario solo para abrazarla. Jamás se cansaría de hacerlo, pasase el tiempo que pasase.

—Mucha suerte, chicos —dijo, sonriente, antes de que la música empezase a sonar.

Ah, ¡no! Iba a volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Mercedes estaba completamente segura de ello. Volvería a correr para abrazarla y ella no podría negarse porque lo amaba más que a nada. Habían pasado más de seis meses desde aquel abrazo de los Nacionales, y Mercedes sabía de verdad, que ese abrazo se repetiría esa tarde.

_I hear your voice_

_Feels like an angel's sight_

_I have no choice I hear your voice_

_Feels like flying_

_I close my eyes_

_Oh god I think I'm falling_

_Out of the sky I close my eyes_

_Heaven help me_

_Like a child_

_You whisper softly to me_

_You're in control just like a child_

_Now I'm dancing_

_It's like a dream_

_No end and no beginning_

_You're here with me_

_It's like a dream_

_Let's the choir sing_

_Life is a mystery_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

_Just like a prayer_

_Your voice can take me there_

_Just like a muse to me_

_You are a mystery_

_Just like a dream_

_You are not what you seemed_

_Just like a prayer_

_No choice your voice can take me there_

—Lo conseguimos, Andy —susurró su novia, uniendo sus manos, mientras les veía cantar y bailar.

—No. Tú lo conseguiste, cariño. Fuiste tú —Andrew tomó su mano entrelazada y la besó suavemente.

Habían rezado demasiado para que Sam volviese y Dios les había escuchado. En el escenario, él bailaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. La misma que Debbie había tenido cuando su teléfono había vibrado por el mensaje de la señora Evans. Lo había leído y sin decirle nada apenas, le había abrazado casi a punto de asfixiarle, para luego, robarle todo el oxígeno que le quedaba, en un beso interminable. Las mejillas de Andrew habían enrojecido en apenas segundos, sin imaginarse qué podía ser lo que había puesto tan contenta a su novia. Separando sus labios, ella le había gritado un "Sam se queda con nosotros." Y entonces, Andrew había sido quién la había abrazado de nuevo, dejándole sin respiración.

Con el tiempo, Andrew había descubierto que Debbie necesitaba a Sam para ser feliz, y él, aunque le costase reconocerlo, también la necesitaba a ella. Ambos se habían apoyado el uno en el otro con sus problemas, y Andrew siempre le estaría agradecido al chico por todo lo que había hecho por ellos, aunque aquello fuese con malas formas. Ahora él regresaría a Lima, y podrían empezar de nuevo. Sam Evans no era el chico que había pensado en un principio y ahora que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, Andrew estaba decidido a conocer al verdadero.

Ambos observaron en ese momento, cómo el adolescente corría para darle un abrazo a Mercedes al terminar la canción, y Debbie no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas que llamaron su atención.

—Nunca cambiará —le oyó decir.

Y Andrew, feliz, también la acompañó en sus risas.

* * *

><p>—Te dije que nada de abrazos —gruño Mercedes, corriendo para ocupar su lugar en el coro.<p>

Quedaban escasos minutos para que diesen el veredicto y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas oír que ellos habían sido los ganadores.

Sam entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, colocándose a un lado y tomó la mano de Quinn a su izquierda, sonriéndole antes de girarse hacia su novia de nuevo.

Quiso responderle, pero el representante del jurado hizo por fin su entrada en el escenario, trayendo con él, el sobre de los resultados.

Con el corazón en un puño, y en completo silencio, escucharon cuál era el coro que había quedado en tercer lugar. Suspirando aliviados, durante unos segundos, y poniéndose de nuevo en tensión, cuando el jurado daba el nombre de los ganadores.

—¡New Directions! —Exclamó, creándose un lío de abrazos, gritos, besos y lágrimas de emoción en el coro ganador, que no parecía tener un final.

—¡Dijiste que nada de abrazos! —rió Sam, mientras su novia colgaba de su cuello y no parecía querer dejarle.

—Cállate —protestó, emocionada, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándole rápida y ruidosamente.

—Si me lo pides así... —Sam volvió a secuestrarla entre sus brazos para levantarla del suelo.

En el aire, Mercedes reía, observando los abrazos y besos del resto de componentes. Aquellos que una vez en el suelo de nuevo, la abrazaron a ella para celebrar la victoria.

—Estoy orgulloso de vosotros, chicos —les dijo el señor Schue, una vez habían vuelto de nuevo al camerino—. Mercedes se ganó al jurado con su solo y vosotros asegurasteis el primer puesto —dijo, moviendo las manos para pedirles un nuevo abrazo grupal.

—Señor Schue, he estado pensando que... para las Regionales podemos-

—Calla ahora, hobbit. Como pidas otro solo, te decapito —le aseguró Santana.

—Estaba pensando en un dueto —la corrigió.

—Finchel, por supuesto —respondió la latina, mientras todos observaban el partido de tenis que parecía tener lugar delante de ellos.

—De hecho, sí. Un cuarteto más bien. Finchel y Samcedes.

—¿Y por qué no Klaine? —preguntó Kurt, recibiendo la aprobación de su novio.

—¡Brittana! —Exclamó Brittany.

—Yo nunca canto, quiero uno Tike —protestó Tina.

—Cariño, yo no sé cantar —les recordó Mike.

—Pues bailas.

—Yo también exijo uno Quartie —habló Quinn, sentada en el regazo de su novio.

—No sé si eso sea buena idea... —respondió el chico.

—A mí me gustó el dueto de Quinn y Sam del año pasado —habló el señor Schue.

—Madre mía... —musitó Kurt, sabiendo lo que vendría.

—Pero para eso queda mucho tiempo... Ya decidiremos —dijo el profesor, rápidamente, antes de ser asesinado por cuatro pares de ojos.

—Piénselo, Señor Schue. Un cuarteto Finchel y Samcedes. Con nuestras hermosas voces... —dijo, colocando un brazo en la cintura de Mercedes, provocando que ésta la mirase de reojo, deseando cortárselo—. Y la sexidad de nuestros chicos —ambos sonrieron por el cumplido, de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Sexidad? ¿Eso existe? —les preguntó Puck—. Si es así, yo también debería formar parte del cuarteto. Al fin y al cabo, "soy sexy y ellas lo saben" —dijo, señalando a Rachel y Mercedes, arqueando las cejas de forma seductora.

Zizes no dudó en pegarle una colleja de las suyas, provocando que Sam y Finn se riesen a carcajadas.

—Gracias, Lauren —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—De nada. Siempre es agradable pegarle —les dijo, mientras sostenía el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y le regalaba un beso ruidoso.

Él sonrió, oyendo unos golpes en la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, la habitación se llenó de padres felices y orgullosos de sus hijos. Todos querían felicitar a Mercedes por su solo, y a los chicos por su buena actuación.

—Estuviste increíble, Mercedes

—Gracias, Señor Hummel.

—Finn nos ha dicho que tus padres te dejarán quedarte en Lima, Sam.

—Sí —sonrió el chico, feliz.

—Nosotros estaremos aquí para lo que necesites. Las puertas de nuestra casa estarán siempre abiertas para los amigos de nuestros hijos, no lo olvides.

—No lo haré, Señor Hummel. Muchas gracias.

—¡Mercy! —Stevie y Stacy entraron en el camerino como torbellinos, corriendo a abrazarse a ella.

Los padres de él entraron detrás de sus hijos, seguidos por los señores Jones, el hermano de Mercedes, al que solo había visto en fotos, los Cooper y Andrew McCallister. Todos estaban allí para felicitarles.

Los señores Jones se hicieron sitio para abrazar a su hija. Los pequeños abrazaron a Sam y luego al resto de amigos de su hermano.

—Enhorabuena, cariño —habló el señor Jones, abrazando a su hija—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Los has llevado a la victoria.

—Papá...

—Tiene razón —dijo Sam.

—Yo siempre la tengo, muchacho —le aseguró el señor Jones—. En cuánto a ti... Tus padres me han dicho que te quedas en Lima.

—Sí, Señor.

—Ya les he dicho que no se preocupen, que Dan y yo te tendremos muy vigilado.

Sam tragó saliva, nervioso. Desde luego, a juzgar por la cara que le ponía el padre de su novia, éste no pensaba pasarle una al chico. A partir de ese momento, Sam tendría que ir con pies de plomo en lo que se refería a la familia de su novia.

Debbie rió, despeinando el pelo de Sam, tratando de calmar un poco la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

—Yo también le vigilaré —le dijo, abrazándole.

—Gracias, Debbs, mil gracias —susurró en su oído.

Y ella supo que lo decía de corazón.

Sonriendo, se hizo a un lado, para que Andrew también le abrazase.

—Yo también lo haré —oyeron decir al chico.

Genial. De un momento a otro, todos querían vigilarle, ¿es que acaso pensaban que se convertiría en un criminal o un asesino?

—Ni de broma. No te quiero a mí pegado las veinticuatro horas del día. Tengo muchas más cosas que hacer —le respondió Sam

—Y una de ellas será respetar a mi pequeña —le recordó el señor Jones.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Mercedes, notando cómo sus mejillas enrojecían. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Sam quisiera volver a ser el chico modélico que no la tocaba ni para entrelazar sus manos. No se lo permitiría. Decidida, las entrelazó, sonriéndole y asegurándole con la mirada que nada de malo había en aquel gesto.

—Yo le vigilaría, pero me queda demasiado lejos —dijo el hermano de Mercedes, tendiéndole una mano a Sam—. Soy Bobby, un gusto el conocerte, tío.

—Encantado, Bobby. Soy Sam.

Bobby sonrió, oyendo cómo los hermanos del chico volvían y se abrazaban a su hermana corriendo.

—¡Te echaremos de menos, Mercy!

—Y yo a vosotros, chicos —respondió ella, cerrando los ojos en el abrazo.

—¿Y a mí no? —les preguntó Sam a sus hermanos.

—Te veremos los fines de semana, Sammy —le recordó la pequeña, mientras él la subía y la sostenía en el aire.

—Y quizás algún fin de semana, Mercy pueda ir con él a visitaros —les dijo la señora Jones.

—Quizás... —sentenció su marido—. Quizás como en... dentro de muchísimo tiempo.

Mercedes suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su padre nunca cambiaría.

—Ven cuando quieras, Mercedes. En nuestra casa siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas —le aseguró Dwight Evans, rodeando la cintura de su mujer en un abrazo.

—Me estoy poniendo celosa —les dijo Debbie—. ¿A mí no me echaréis de menos, diablillos?

—Solo tus galletas —bromeó Stevie, abrazándose a ella.

—Es que mis galletas son las mejores del mundo —dijo ella, orgullosa, sosteniendo la mano de Andrew en su cintura.

—Yo podría extrañarte —susurró en su oído, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Ojalá que nunca tengas que hacerlo —le confesó, apoyándose en él, protegida en su abrazo.

Eso esperaba él. No tener que extrañarla, porque eso significaría tenerla lejos de él y francamente, Andrew McCallister había pasado veinticinco años de su vida teniéndola a su lado solo como amigo, y ahora que pronto sería su mujer, no pensaba alejarse de ella.

Su novia levantó una de sus manos, saludando a lo lejos a Lucy Abrams. La habían conocido horas antes, sentados en las butacas destinadas a los familiares de New Directions, y ahora, la niña se divertía con Quinn y Artie, sus padres y la madre de la chica. Ésta había ido a ver a su hija y ahora charlaba animadamente con Molly Abrams, la madre de Artie. Al parecer, no se oponía a la relación de sus hijos, lo que hacía inmensamente feliz a Quinn. Andrew había deseado durante años que la chica volvira a sonreír y al fin lo había conseguido. Había encontrado el amor al mismo tiempo que él, aunque ambos se hubiesen negado a verlo. Muchas de aquellas personas que permanecían en aquella habitación volverían a encontrarse en su boda con Debbie. Deseaba tanto que ese día llegase... Entonces viviría con ella y formarían una familia. Los niños la adoraban y Andrew estaba completamente seguro de que sería la mejor madre del mundo.

A su lado, Sam y Mercedes entrelazaban sus manos, cohibidos por la mirada que el señor Jones les dedicaba de vez en cuando. La chica llevaba puesta al cuello la cadenita que Andrew le había devuelto a Sam. Se la había puesto a pesar de haberse despedido de él. Se la había puesto para sentirle allí con ella mientras cantaba, como Andrew sentía a Debbie a pesar de no estar a su lado.

Quizás para muchos fuesen simples cadenas. Medallas de las que pendían joyas. Pero para ellos lo eran todo, y así sería siempre.

Sam le sonrió, observando también la habitación, llena de padres y hermanos orgullosos. La señorita Pillsbury también había venido a verles y ahora hablaba con algunos de los padres junto al señor Schuester. Todavía recordaba aquella mañana en la que le había pedido que intercediese por ellos para que pudiesen cantar el dueto. Ella le había preguntado si él era racista. ¡Racista! Ahora le causaba gracia recordarlo, pero en aquel entonces había querido matarla. Todo por llevar la relación en secreto. Lo habían intentado y habían fracasado estrepitosamente al no saber disimular el amor que se tenían. Un amor como el de ellos no era fácil de ocultar y menos para él, que la adoraba. "Te querré siempre" recordó haberle dicho, y así sería toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Horas después, los chicos se escapaban del gentío, para permanecer un rato, juntos, antes de volver a sus coches. Sam había cambiado las maletas al coche de Debbie y se irían con ellos a su casa, mientras que su novia se marcharía con sus padres y con su hermano a la suya.<p>

Los Evans ya habían dejado Lima y le llamarían en cuánto llegasen a casa.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó Sam, corriendo a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos.

—No lo sé, y no me importa —rió—. Sólo el hecho de que sea contigo.

—¿Ah sí? Señorita Jones... ¿Y si le digo que hagamos una locura? ¿También la haría?

—Sam Evans... Chico loco... No nos metas en problemas —le pidió, dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

—Jamás —respondió él, colocándole un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja izquierda e inclinándose para besarla.

—Te quiero —dijo ella, con una risita. Él volvía a hacerle cosquillas en sus orejas y ella no podía parar de reír.

—Yo también te quiero, Mercy. Y a mí tampoco me preocupa qué hagamos ahora, mañana o dentro de unos meses, solo que sea contigo.

—Como dice la canción.

—¿Qué canción?

—Nuestra canción, Sam. ¿No la recuerdas? "As long as you're there"

¿Cómo olvidarla? Ella seguía tarareándola cada vez que se quedaba dormida después de hacer el amor. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasase, ella seguía cantándosela una y otra vez.

_All my life_

_I've waited for the right_

_moment to let you know_

_Ii dont wanna let you go oh_

_now I realize_

_there's just no perfect time_

_to confess how I feel_

_this much I know is real_

_so I refuse to_

_waste one more second without you_

_knowing my heart_

_baby cause I don't_

_need anything else but your love_

_nothing but you means a thing to me_

_I'm incomplete_

_when you're not there_

_holding me touching me elsewhere_

_how long the risk could just disappear_

_and I will not even care_

_as long as you're there._

Ella era un ángel que Dios le había enviado para hacerle feliz. Un ángel travieso que le había enamorado cantando, riendo. Su ángel.

Emocionado, la escuchó cantar la última parte de la canción. Jamás podría cansarse de escucharla.

—As long as you're there —dijo él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola suavemente.

—As long as you're there —respondió ella, abrazándole fuerte.

Sus manos se unieron de nuevo, como si hubiesen nacido para no soltarse, y sus pies emprendieron un camino, juntos, como lo harían desde ese momento en adelante. No conocían lo que el futuro tenía guardado para ellos, pero no le temían, pues lo vivirían juntos tal y cómo decía la canción.

_As long as you're there._

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>Si queréis que Syl publique el fic RileyStreet dadle clic a "Review this Chapter" Jajaja por un momento creí que era 23 de Julio de 2011 y yo estaba publicando el primer capítulo xD Ay, aquellos tiempos en los que siempre ponía al final "Si queréis que... dadle clic a..." ¡Qué tiempos! Ha pasado tanto desde eso que ahora hasta la manera de dejar reviews es distinta xD<em>

_No me extiendo más que la lío, si queréis dejar un review me haréis muy feliz. ¡Un beso enorme y un abrazo muy fuerte! ¡Sed felices y pasad unas buenas fiestas! _

_Syl_


End file.
